The Blossom Of The Leaf Blooms Twice
by Eternal Icicle
Summary: Sakura went through life being hurt by the men she loved and seeing her village hurt by those she couldn't stop. Thanks to her mentor, she's given the chance to change that. KibaxSaku, KakaxShizu and a smidge of NaruxShika. Yup there's a little YAOI!
1. An Ominous Meeting

**_Hi! I'm fairly new to writing Sakura. In fact, this is my first Sakura story so be nice and I apologise for any OOC-ness (in any of my characters). This story is set when everyone is 21. I hope I've done a good job with this chapter. The title of the story was inspired by what Lee told Sakura, "The lotus of the Leaf blooms twice." I thought with a bit of adaptation it fit to this story quite nicely :)_**

**If you would care to review, I'd be very, very grateful :)**

_**Thanks,  
****Eternal**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sakura and Kiba would have been together long ago._ **

* * *

_**The Blossom Of The Leaf Blooms Twice**_

_**Chapter One: An Ominous Meeting**_

Haruno Sakura awoke to her alarm clock screaming in her ear. Her fist crashed down on the device, smashing it. 'That shut it up' she thought with a small smirk. But now she needed to buy a new alarm clock. That was probably the seventh that month due to her underestimating her inhuman strength. Sakura's desire for a peaceful awakening gave her a deep hatred of the handy device. She sat up groggily, rubbing her emerald eyes and running her hands through her pink locks. She swung her legs out of her bed and stood up. Sakura walked to her mirror and grimaced. She always hated how rough she looked in the mornings which was part of what made her dislike mornings.

"Ugh. I look terrible." she groaned. She felt it too, "That's the last time I let Ino talk me into a girl's night out." Her head was throbbing painfully. "How much did I drink last night?" she asked herself. At that moment, it didn't matter. She just needed to get to work. She raised her hands to her temples and sent a burst of soothing chakra into her head to alleviate her horrible hangover. This was one of the times she was thankful for her medicinal talents. Feeling the throbbing in her head fade made her let out a content sigh. She opened her bedroom door and stepped out into the narrow hallway. Sakura walked to her bathroom and towards her shower. The medic ran the water for a minute while she stripped down. Another sigh escaped her lips as she stepped into the shower and let the water wash over her slender petite body. After washing the previous night's fatigue down the drain, Sakura stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. She shuddered as the cooler air of her bathroom hit her slightly reddened skin. Sakura grabbed her towel and dried her dripping body off before wrapping the towel completely around herself. She travelled to her bedroom again and soon, her apartment was filled with the roar of a hairdryer.

Sakura walked out of her room dressed in her usual attire which consisted of a red top which split in two a few inches above the navel. The two pieces of material reconnected at the small of Sakura's back and flowed over her bottom and down to her knees. The back of the top was completely out. On the front, just below her neck, was a small, white circle which was the symbol for Sakura's family. There was another at the hem of the material which ended at her knees. The medic also wore skin-tight, black, leather pants and a pair of black boots too. It was quite the change from when she had been a teenager. Now that she had filled out rather nicely in the breast and hip departments, Ino gave her some advice to 'sex up' her wardrobe and make the most of her 'assets'.

The young woman looked at the time. She had half an hour before she was needed at the hospital which meant she had no time for breakfast. Sakura never had any time for breakfast anymore. She usually just grabbed something from the canteen at the hospital. She pulled her long, black coat on over her clothes and and walked out of the apartment with the coat flowing around her ankles.

* * *

Sakura walk down the corridor of the hospital towards her office. Since Tsunade was too busy, she and Shizune had been put in charge of everything medical in the village. This meant that Sakura got her own office which she was very please about. It wasn't much but it made her feel important and official. She opened the door to her office and walked in. It was the flu season in Konoha and she was too tired to notice the person stood by the door.

"What's up doc?" came the masculine voice which made Sakura's head snap upwards. _'Oh crap. I forgot about him.'_ she thought as she looked at the man in front of her whose face held it's usual smirk.

"Kiba." she breathed. She was already tired and dealing with the man who was every medic's nightmare was not her idea of relaxing. Inuzuka Kiba was usually a laid back and easygoing kind of guy but get him near a needle and he turned into an extremely aggressive person. So much so that every other doctor or nurse refused to deal with him during flu season. So it was down to Sakura and Shizune and, as her luck would have it, it just happened to be her turn. She leaned against her desk and sighed. "Oh joy. A wrestling match." she muttered.

"I'll wrestle with you anytime babe." Kiba smirked. Sakura's cheeks flushed pink and Kiba chuckled. "How about we just skip all this and you let me go."

"Not going to happen Kiba." Sakura said, shaking her head. "I have a job to do. Take a seat please."

Kiba sighed and did as he was told. He leaned back in the chair and put his arms behind his head. "Stick it to me babe." he smirked. Sakura walked over to a trolley at the side of the room and pulled out a small needle. She heard Kiba's whimper when she squirted a little out and smirked. He was one of the toughest shinobi in the village and he was afraid of a tiny needle despite having stabbed himself with a kunai years ago which she was sure must have hurt a lot more.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt a bit." she said as she walked over. Kiba's wide eyes were fixed on the tiny needle in Sakura's dainty hand. "Can you roll up your sleeve please Kiba?" The dog nin rolled the sleeve of his shirt up, never once taking his eyes off the needle. Sakura felt a twinge of pity for the man. He truly was scared of them. She knew that eye contact was important for Inuzuka's so she looked directly into Kiba's eyes as she lowered the needle to his bicep. Kiba's other hand gripped her wrist and a snarl came across his face.

"Don't touch me with that." he growled. Sakura sighed.

"Calm down Kiba." she said soothingly. "It'll be over before you know it."

"Sakura. I am not doing this." he said. Sakura could feel him getting more and more agitated with each passing second. She wrenched her wrist out of his hand and lowered the needle again.

"Trust me Kiba. This won't hurt a bit." She said, "You do trust me don't you?"

"No!" he shouted, knocking the needle out of the medic's hand. Her eyes narrowed upon hearing that Kiba didn't trust her. The dog nin stood up sharply, never breaking eye contact with Sakura as she advanced with a new needle. "Sakura...don't bother."

"Kiba. We can do this the easy way or..." she raised her other fist. "Or I can get nasty. It's your decision."

"Don't threaten me Sakura." he snarled, drawing up close and towering over the medic. Her emerald eyes closed as she tried to keep calm. Kiba was testing her fragile patience and temper. "Don't _ever_ threaten me." he repeated. Her eyes snapped open.

"Sorry Kiba." she muttered. She glared before tackling him, making him fall to the floor with a thud. She straddled his waist as he struggled.

"SAKURA!" he roared, "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU MAN UP AND TAKE THIS INJECTION!" she shouted back, trying to pin his shoulders to the ground. She hadn't thought this through. Her needle had left her hand again and was lying on the floor. She couldn't afford to get a new one. It was taking everything she had just to keep him pinned to the floor.

"Sakura. Let me up. Now." He snarled. "Or you'll be so fucking sorry." The medic slapped him clean across the face.

"To take your words, don't _ever _threaten me!" she shouted. Kiba looked shocked and impressed that she'd had the guts to slap him. He smirked at the dominance shown by the medic who had usually seemed so gentle. "What are you smirking at Kiba?"

"Nothing much, just how sexy you look when you're angry." he grinned.

"Then I must be gorgeous because I'm furious!" she shouted. "Every year we go through this. I'm beginning to think you actually enjoy this."

"Enjoying what?"

"Annoying me." Sakura snapped.

"Hmm....that's a point. But I rather enjoy the positions we get into." Kiba grinned as Sakura blushed and jumped off him. "Ha! Gotcha!" he smirked. He got back up and Sakura felt a little stupid for falling for it. She sighed and tried to control her anger again or she'd end up knocking the Inuzuka heir out. "Sakura, just let me go and you can relax for the entire day."

"I'd get sacked." She snapped, "And it's flu season. Every shinobi is _forced _to have one of these injections whether they like it or not. For you it's even more crucial." Kiba looked like he didn't get it. "Your nose?" she sighed, "If you get a cold or the flu, you'll be unable to be a shinobi until you've recovered."

The dog nin had to admit, she had a point. And his ninja work was his whole life.

"Now what will it be? A tiny injection which won't hurt at all and will be over in seconds, or two or three weeks of being out of action with the flu?" Sakura asked. By the scowl on Kiba's face, she knew she had him cornered.

"Fine." Kiba said, rolling his sleeve up. There was no beating Sakura when it came to medicine. She was in her element and in complete control.

"And we've still got the full physical examination to do too." Sakura added. Kiba groaned.

"I thought I'd be doing that with someone else." he said.

"Like I'm going to let you get half naked in front of a nurse." Sakura said, "I know you too well. Horn-dog." Kiba huffed at the nickname that no-one had called him since he was sixteen. Back then he was worse than he was now. At sixteen he couldn't be seen without numerous women with him. Now he had _some_ self control. _Some_. "Plus it's easier to get everything done in one fell swoop." she added.

Kiba didn't care. His plans were ruined by the pink haired medic. He had one hell of a nurse lined up to give him that physical and now he'd have to sit and be prodded by Haruno Sakura. _'Just great.' _he thought. Kiba was too busy huffing and sulking to notice the needle go into his arm. A second later, Sakura stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Well?" Kiba asked, "Are you going to get the injection over with or not?"

"It's done." Sakura smirked. "See? Nothing to worry about." She honestly would never be able to understand what made Kiba make such a fuss about a tiny needle when he'd been in hospital with stab wounds several times.

"So I guess you want my clothes off now?" Kiba smirked, sitting back with his arms behind his head.

"Yes." Sakura said. She caught on to Kiba's hidden meaning when she saw his smirk widen, "Kiba!" she blushed, "Just take your shirt off." Kiba chuckled at Sakura's innocence and did as he was instructed, removing his shirt and the mesh-like undershirt. He sat there with his muscular chest on view and smirked at Sakura. Her light blush was still lining her cheeks a little. She got the dreaded stethoscope out an advanced on the dog nin with it. She put it in her ears and bent over in front of him. "Okay, this'll be a little cold." she said softly. Kiba hissed as the freezing cold metal touched his warm skin. Sakura listened to his heartbeat while balancing herself with a hand on his bare shoulder. Kiba decided to have a little fun. He began to flex his pectoral muscles, alternating between right and left.

"Kiba, stop that. It's hard to get a good listen with you doing that." Sakura scolded. Kiba chuckled and Sakura continued to listen. Her hand slipped down his chest and she scratched him with her nail. "Sorry." she said. Kiba shrugged.

Sakura made cute faces when she concentrated. A little pout formed when she did and her eyes went a little half lidded. Her lip gloss shone slightly in the light of her office. Kiba could smell her shampoo. Vanilla. It mixed and blended with her natural cherry blossom scent to make one that Kiba had to admit was really nice. That was one thing that Kiba liked about Sakura; she smelled the best of everyone in the village. Plus it was fun to wind her up.

"Okay, your heartbeat seems fine." Sakura said, pulling away. "You can put your shirt back on now."

"Aw, don't you wanna get a closer look." Kiba smirked. He was hit in the face by his shirt.

"Put it on." She said. Kiba sighed and slipped both shirts onto his torso. "Now roll up the leg of your pants please."

"Can't I just take them off?" Kiba asked.

"No. I don't want to find you've gone commando." Sakura said. Kiba chuckled. He did have a habit of doing that. "Roll up a leg. It doesn't matter which." She turned to the trolley and picked up that hammer which tests people's reflexes. This is why Kiba wanted to be tested by someone else. Sakura tended to be slightly vicious. "Okay, hop up onto the bed for me, please."

"Oh Sakura, getting a little forward aren't we?" Kiba grinned, getting onto the bed. Sakura shook her head, unimpressed with Kiba's attempts to make her feel uncomfortable. "If you just wanted to get me into bed you should have just said rather than going through all this."

"You know Kiba, I'm about this close," she indicated with her index finger and thumb, "To knocking you out. Now pipe down and let me do my job!" She kneeled and tapped just below Kiba's kneecap, making his leg kick. The medic did this a couple of times before she was satisfied. She stood up and Kiba hopped of the bed, shaking his leg to get the trouser leg back down. "Okay, you're done. Everything seems to be in working order."

"I could have told you that." Kiba said, rolling his eyes. "I don't get why I need to be here." Sakura put her hand on her hip and glared at Kiba.

"What if something _had_ been wrong and I'd just let you go?" she asked.

"That's a 'what if'. There wasn't anything wrong so this was a waste of my valuable time." Kiba said.

"Your valuable time?! What, fucking whores suddenly became a respectable past-time did it?" Sakura shouted. "What about _my _time? I, unlike you, do some good for this village. Standing here arguing with you isn't a good use of my time!"

"I fight for the safety of everyone in this village. Unlike you who just hides in a hospital and lets everyone else fight for her!" Kiba shouted back.

"Who heals you when you're reckless and get yourself hurt? Me, you ungrateful swine!" Sakura bellowed. "Without me and the other medics, you and every single one of our friends would be dead right now!" Her blazing emerald eyes glared directly into Kiba's onyx ones. The chakra running through the medic was accumulating in her fists. She was absolutely furious.

"And you've never done anything stupid and gotten yourself hurt have you? No because you never do anything! A weak ass medic like you is a dis-" Kiba was interrupted by a kunai lobbed at his head. He ducked and looked at the medic. She had three kunai in each hand and she looked livid but her eyes were welling up with tears.

"Get out." she snarled. "Before I kill you."

Kiba knew when he had overstayed his welcome. He made a dash for the door and shut it after him. He heard the thud of the six kunai hit the door after him. He chuckled, knowing that his work was done. He had played a very dangerous game. Annoying the pink haired medic was not something people would advise. She was said to be the 'second Tsunade'. Her temper and raw physical strength were definitely similar to the blond Hokage's. He walked down the corridor, thoroughly satisfied with his exercise for that day. One of the medic's rushed past him and he stopped her.

"If you're going to see Sakura, I suggest you leave it." he smirked.

"Why?" she asked. The pair looked towards Sakura's office as they heard a screech of rage and felt a massive tremor which shook the entire hospital. "Ah. I see."

"Yeah." Kiba chuckled, walking off.

* * *

Sakura sat in a tea shop opposite the blond Ino. She still looked furious. So furious that Ino thought Sakura might spontaneously combust at a moment's notice. "How dare he? How _dare_ that dog loving piece of crap call me _weak_? I should kick his ass half way to Suna and back for that!" she snarled.

"I hear you." Ino sighed, "And I heard you the twenty eight other times too. Just let it go. Kiba's just like that. His whole family is obsessed with strength. If someone is gentle, kind and thoughtful they'd see them as weak."

"Backwards pack of mutts." Sakura spat. Normally she wouldn't have been so malicious and spiteful but Kiba had struck an open wound. Sakura had gone her whole shinobi career wanting to prove that she wasn't weak and useless. Ino needed to cheer her best friend up and she thought she had the very thing. _'Yamanaka Ino always comes prepared.' _she thought as she delved into a small, yellow bag.

"Look what I've got..." Ino smiled, bringing out a CD. "It's Whitney Houston. Your favourite."

"I don't think Whitney can help this time Ino." Sakura sighed.

"It's got 'I Look To You'." Ino sang waving the CD in front of the pinkette's face. Her eyes darted upwards.

"Gimme." she said, grabbing for the CD but Ino pulled it away. "Ino don't be mean, that's my favourite song ever! Gimme!" she pouted, reaching for the box again. Ino just pulled it away.

"Drop the Kiba thing and you can have it." she smirked. Sakura cursed the blond's sneakiness.

"Fine." Sakura said after a moment's thought. Ino slid the box across the table and Sakura grabbed it with a smile.

"That's better." Ino said, seeing Sakura smile at the CD. She took a sip of her tea and smiled herself. A happy Sakura was much better than a grouchy one any day. Ino still felt angry herself that Kiba could have said something so callous. She'd be sure to kick his ass later on Sakura's behalf. She looked at Sakura again and her expression had turned serious. Gravely serious.

"Ino, you know I didn't call you here to talk about Kiba." she said. Her eyes were emotionless and darkened.

"Sakura...what are you talking about?" Ino asked. She really didn't like the look of defeat in Sakura's face.

"I have a favour to ask of you...my last as your best friend." Sakura said ominously. Ino _really _didn't like the way Sakura had said that.....

* * *

In a huge underground chamber, an elderly man stood before a mass of shinobi in masks who were kneeling. One of his eyes was covered by bandages and he leaned on a cane. He looked through a narrowed eye out over his audience.

"Everything is nearly in place. Soon we will make our move." he spoke out.

"Hai Danzo-sama." came the collective chant of the shinobi.

"I must be sure that everyone here is committed to our cause. Any treachery or insubordination will not be tolerated. This operation must be swift and without error. Any setbacks will cost us dearly." he said, "Is that understood?"

"Yes Danzo-sama."

"Sai. Get up here if you please." Danzo requested. A pale man walked up from the crowd to the elder man. Danzo leaned into his ear, "Keep an eye on one Haruno Sakura. If she makes any moves out of the ordinary, inform me at once."

"Hai." Sai said.

"Don't fail me. If she interferes, this plan will fail." Danzo said, "I'm counting on you."

"I will not fail." Sai said. Danzo nodded.

"Get going." he ordered. Sai saluted and disappeared in a puff of smoke. He turned to the rest of the shinobi, "You will await further orders. Dismissed!" Every one of the ninja disappeared in an instant. Danzo was left alone and he chuckled to himself, _'Tsunade-hime...your time is almost over.'_ he thought.

* * *

"Sakura, you can't be serious." Ino said, shaking her head, "Come on, this isn't funny. You're really scaring me."

"This is no joke Ino. Please," Sakura asked, grasping Ino's hands with a pleading look in her emerald eyes. "Please do as I've asked. As my best friend."

"Sakura..." Ino said, her eyes tearing up. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Please." Sakura begged. "I need you to do this." Ino sighed and choked back the tears. The flower girl nodded and Sakura smiled softly.

"Yes, I'll do it. But you owe me big time forehead." Ino said.

"Anything." Sakura smiled. "Arigato Ino-pig. And..."

"There's _more_?!" Ino asked, exhasperatedly. Sakura nodded sadly.

"Tell everyone else the same. Don't explain why. Naruto won't listen. I'll deal with him later but with everyone else, make sure they know what to do. It's crucial." Sakura warned. Ino sighed and nodded eventually. This was a time when Sakura really was thankful for Ino's friendship. The Yamanaka heiress would do anything for her, just as she would for Ino. Sakura stood up. "I'll see you later Ino." she smiled before walking out of the tea shop. Ino let the tears finally fall when she was sure the pink haired woman was gone.

_'Sakura...'_ she thought as the tears rolled down her cheeks and fell into her tea with little splashes. _'Sakura no, this can't be happening. It just can't.' _

* * *

**How did I do? Not too suckish I hope. Please don't flame me if it is! I have an alergy to flames!**

**Reviews would be fantastic!**

**Thanks,  
Eternal**


	2. A Future Shrouded In Darkness

**_Happy new year! It's 2010 everybody! What a start to the year I've had! I'm so happy with the response to this story. I'd like to thank dog-anime-love, NejiSakuKiba RamenIsRad, DarkIkari8520 and Trallala _****_for favouriting, alerting and reviewing. You all rock! As a treat, I've decided to post this chapter earlier than I'd planned. _**

**_Enjoy!  
_****_Eternal :)_**

* * *

_**The Blossom Of The Leaf Blooms Twice**_

_**Chapter Two: A Future Shrouded In Darkness**_

Everyone was sat in the pub in a stunned silence. Ino was in tears as everyone stared at her like an alien. The same thought was racing through their heads as Ino wept. "No." Naruto said, "Sakura-chan wouldn't do that. She'd never do anything so stupid!" Everyone around the table agreed with him. Sakura was supposed to be one of the brightest kunoichi of their generation. For her to come up with such a stupid plan was completely out of character. "Ino, how could you make something like that up?"

"She's not lying to us Naruto." Kiba said. "Sakura really said that." Naruto looked at him with a look of disbelief, "Look at Ino, Naruto. She wouldn't have gotten like that if she'd been making it up. And my nose doesn't lie. She's telling the truth." Kiba may have had a bust up with the pink haired medic earlier that day but he didn't want anything like Ino had described to happen to her. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Then I'm going to stop her." Naruto growled, walking out. "By force if I have to. I'm not losing another friend to that bastard!" Sasuke had immersed himself in getting revenge on that man after taking his revenge on Itachi. Now he was dead. He absolutely refused to let Sakura take a similar path to her own destruction. He wouldn't let his world get torn apart by that man again. Not when everything had settled down again.

"Sakura knew he'd react like that." Ino said, "She said she'd deal with him." Everyone could only wonder what she had meant by 'deal with him'. Surely Sakura wouldn't actually _hurt _Naruto, would she? After hearing a plan like that, none of them knew what the medic would do. They hoped Sakura wouldn't hurt her best friend and team-mate. But they couldn't be sure. Naruto could handle himself but Sakura wasn't exactly the weak little girl she had once been. That made them worry slightly.

**

* * *

**

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto bellowed as his fist banged against the door. The wood shook violently with the force of his brutal beating. "Sakura-chan, I know you're in there! Open this door or I'll force my way in! SAKURA-CHAN!" After a second, the blond heard footsteps and the click of a lock. The door opened with Sakura stood in front of Naruto with a smile.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? Everyone else is-"

"Cut the crap Sakura-chan." Naruto growled. Sakura's smile faded slowly as Naruto glared at her. Naruto had never spoken to her like that before. His arms were crossed over his chest. He was torn between beating some sense into his friend and pulling her into a hug and telling her that everything will be alright.

"I suppose you'd better come in." she said, stepping aside. Naruto walked past her and Sakura chuckled fakely, "Naruto, you sure do make a lot of noise." Naruto turned to her and gripped her by the shoulders, his cerulean eyes were boring into Sakura's emerald ones.

"What's this fucked up plan all about?" Naruto demanded. Sakura sighed and turned away from him. That meant Naruto knew. Man, Ino was efficient. "Sakura-chan, look at me." She walked away from him. "Sakura-chan, answer me!"

"It's none of your concern." she said.

"Like fuck it isn't Sakura-chan! I am not about to let you throw everything away for that bastard! Look what happened to Sasuke when he tried to get revenge! He's dead Sakura-chan! Dead!"

"I'm not getting revenge." Sakura said, "And no matter how hard you try, my mind is made up. There's no going back now."

"At least tell me what you're planning. I can he-"

"No Naruto, you can't." she said. Sakura sighed, looking away again, "No-one can. This is something I have to do. Alone. It's the only way." she hated keeping her friends in the dark but it was necessary for everything to go smoothly. The less they knew, the better. They would thank her later. She hoped.

"But I can help! We'll think of something else! Please Sakura-chan! This is stupid!" Naruto begged, his eyes welling up with tears.

"What am I supposed to do Naruto?"

"I dunno but we'll think of something!" Naruto shouted.

"NO! My mind is made up! Me, Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san have had this planned for three years. This is how it has to be. There is no avoiding it." Sakura argued. Getting angry was the only way to make it easier or she might cry.

"Sakura-chan...that sounds like...like you going to...going to..." Naruto couldn't get the final word to come. It was too hard to say.

"Die?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded, "It's quite possible that I might. But that's a small sacrifice for what I want to achieve." Naruto couldn't believe what his best friend was saying. She was prepared to give up her life and everything she had worked towards for a gamble. Naruto didn't know what to do. He couldn't get through to her. He turned her around.

"Sorry Sakura-chan." he whispered before bringing his hand to strike her face. Hard enough to cause a red mark to break out on the pale skin and a hiss of pain to come out of Sakura's mouth. "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?! NO LIFE SHOULD BE THROWN AWAY! NOT EVEN FOR THE SAKE OF SOMEONE ELSE!"

Sakura brought her hand up to her face. Tears stung her eyes both from pain and guilt. Naruto pulled her into his arms and began to cry.

"Sakura-chan...my Sakura-chan. I can't lose you...please don't do this. This is insane." he sobbed, "Please. We can be happy. I'll protect you. I love you Sakura-chan. I can't bear the thought of losing you."

Naruto wasn't making Sakura's task any easier. Guilt washed over the medic in waves but she had to remain strong or she'd never go through with it. Tears rolled down her cheeks for the first time in years. She wrapped her arms around Naruto and rested her head on his shoulder, right next to his ear. His hand was stroking her pink locks as he cried. Breaking his heart was something Sakura hated the thought of doing but leading him on was worse. Much worse.

"Naruto...my mind is made up. I'm doing it. Everything is in place. I have to do it. I have to." she sniffed. "Find someone else. You'll love again. I'm sure of it."

"No. No I won't. You're the only woman I want."

"You can't have me." Sakura said. Her own heart was breaking, tearing herself away from her best friend. The only man to show her true affection. "Please Naruto. Let go. It'll hurt more if you don't. I love you too. But as a brother. And I want to see you happy."

"Then be with me! We can be happy together." Naruto said. He was starting to see how hopeless Sakura's situation was and he was becoming desperate.

"No. My future is shrouded in darkness. I don't know what's ahead. I can't put you through that. Move on. Let go. Love again." Sakura said, her tears falling thick and fast. She looked him in the eyes before leaning in to kiss him softly. Naruto was shocked by the kiss. It felt like everything he'd imagined it would be and more. His arms wrapped around her and he returned to kiss. Sakura pulled away afterwards, "Please?" she asked with a pleading look on her face. A goodbye kiss. That's all it had been. Naruto knew that it was one battle he couldn't win. He smiled softly and stroked her face, wiping the tears away gently.

"I'll do my best." Naruto said.

"You always do." Sakura smiled, "So you'll help me? You'll do as I asked?"

"I guess I have no choice." Naruto sighed. "But if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me." he smiled. Sakura chuckled and nodded. "I love you." he said as he walked towards the door. Sakura smiled softly and hugged him as he opened the door.

"Arigato Naruto." she whispered. She let Naruto walk down the corridor and down the stairs. As she shut the door, she could feel her smile break. She shut the door and tears flowed once more. She leaned against the front door and slid down it to the floor. She hugged her knees to her chest, sobbing loudly. She had known her job wouldn't be easy but she'd never imagined anything as hard as that. She hated herself. Breaking her best friend's heart was painful for her too but she was sure Naruto would find someone else. Someone who could give him everything he wanted. Everything that she couldn't give.

* * *

Naruto had said he'd try but it was easier said than done. He honestly felt that no-one compared to Sakura. No-one held her grace, her smile, her beauty. He walked down the street with the events of twenty minutes ago fresh in his mind. Her kiss had been bittersweet. He had finally gotten what he had wanted. Sakura's acknowledgement. But that kiss held a finality that Naruto hadn't liked. He walked back to the bar where everyone was still talking. He pushed the door open and everyone looked up, expecting to see Sakura with him.

"She wouldn't listen." Naruto said, shaking his head. He took a seat beside Ino who sighed, "Her mind is set. She wouldn't budge."

"Damn." Ino cursed, slamming her fist on the table, "I guess there's nothing to do but-"

"Do as she asked and help her in any way we can." Naruto interrupted. Everyone looked at him strangely, no-one expected Naruto of all people to be so exceptant of this. Kiba felt severe pity for the blond man. He smelled of heartbreak. Naruto's eyes didn't hold the same sparkle they had when he left.

_'What happened between them?'_Kiba's mind wondered as he sipped his drink.

"What are you talking about Naruto?! We have to get Tsunade-sama to intervene!" Ino protested.

"Baa-chan's in on it." Naruto said. Everyone's eyes widened, "Sakura-chan planned all this with her and Shizune three years ago."

"Three years?!" Shikamaru exclaimed, "You mean, the three of them predicted everything and have done nothing to stop it?!" Naruto nodded. "That's insane! What is Sakura planning?"

"I don't know. She was very secretive. She gave away the bare minimum." Naruto sighed.

"She's made it so we have to cooperate." Shikamaru said, "What a drag." There was a little chuckle at the trademark phrase used by the shadow user. One from everyone but Naruto who didn't know how anyone could laugh at a time when one of their friends was possibly in danger. Naruto stood up. "What are you doing now, Naruto?"

"I'm going to see Baa-chan. I need the full story." Naruto said. Ino stood up too but Naruto shook his head, "Alone Ino. I love Sakura-chan. I need to know everything if I'm to help." The blond saw the determination in his eyes and sat back down. Kiba realised with went on.

_'He confessed to her. And she rejected him. Harsh._' he thought as Naruto walked out for a second time.

**

* * *

**

Naruto stormed down the street with a face like thunder. He couldn't believe that the Hokage, the woman who had been Sakura's mentor would even contemplate planning something like this. As he walked, he nearly missed his old academy sensei, Umino Iruka. The tanned man walked up to Naruto with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Naruto, long time no see." he said. He noticed Naruto's anger and sadness and his smile faded. "What's wrong?"

"I need to see Baa-chan." Naruto growled, "She's got major explaining to do."

"Well Tsunade-sama is in her office as usual. She looked fairly busy. I think something's up." he said, "She working harder than ever." Naruto's eyes narrowed. If Tsunade was working it meant something was seriously out of whack. This made Naruto's visit even more urgent.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, I need to see Baa-chan right now." Naruto said, a bit of panic in his voice. He sped off down the street, leaving Iruka in his dust looking extremely confused.

"Okay Naruto. Nice speaking to you." Iruka muttered as he walked on.

Naruto ran and skidded as he turned the corner into the grounds of the big, red, imposing Hokage mansion. His breath was ragged as he burst through the door and ran down the corridors, pushing various office workers and assistants out of his way to get up the stairs. His thoughts were frantic. What could be so bad that Tsunade of all people was working her socks off. What could be so bad that Sakura was acting the way she was?

Naruto skidded to Tsunade's office door and, without knocking, he burst in to find Shizune passing multiple piles of papers to the blond Hokage who was stamping them at an inhuman speed. There was a determined look on her face as she did so and she didn't look up as Naruto stormed up to her desk and slammed his hands on it.

"What is it brat?" she asked. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"What orders have you given Sakura-chan? Ino just given everyone a bunch of requests from Sakura-chan which have come right out of the blue." Naruto demanded, "It has something to do with Danzo as well doesn't it?"

Tsunade and Shizune turned pale. Sakura had been right. Naruto wasn't as stupid as he seemed. Tsunade placed the stamp in the ink and looked up at Naruto who's blazing glare caused her to look away almost instantly. She stood up and walked to her window.

"Naruto. There are...circumstances which are brewing which require special attention." she said. She was choosing her words carefully. Sakura's part in the plan depended on it. "There are...there are...Fuck it." Tsunade strode back and slammed her hands down on the desk. "Times are changing Naruto. Fast. You have to understand. Sakura's role in this is vital. Do as she asked. Please. And tell everyone in your graduating class the same thing."

"Baa-chan what are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Don't question me. Do it!" Tsunade snapped, making Naruto jump back a little in shock.

"Naruto-kun, this is serious." Shizune said. "We can't tell you more than this. Myself, Sakura and Tsunade-sama will handle this. Do as Sakura asks and don't argue." Naruto had never seen the normally quiet assistant so agitated in all the time he'd known her. He nodded with a confused look. He didn't get any of it but he couldn't argue if it was so important that Tsunade and Shizune were worried.

"Okay." Naruto said, "But if I find out Sakura-chan is in any kind of danger, I'll kill you."

_'Naruto...she's in more danger than you think.' _Tsunade thought as Naruto strode out of the room. "Shizune. Get my sake."

"But Tsunade-sama-"

"I'm a dead woman. I deserve a drink!" Tsunade shouted. Shizune rushed to a cabinet and got the Hokage's stash of her favourite drink. "Don't bother with the glass." she said as Shizune went to pour it out. Tsunade grabbed the bottle and took a swig from it. She sighed afterwards and slammed the bottle on the desk. "Nothing like sake to calm you down."

"Better pour me a glass of that Tsunade-shishou. Kami knows, I need it." came the voice of the pink haired apprentice. Tsunade looked up solemnly at her. Sakura walked into the room, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Sakura...Naruto was just here-"

"I know." Sakura smirked, raising her hand. "I passed him in the corridor. He looked furious."

Tsunade and Shizune chuckled, "So everyone knows how to act then?"

"Yes. Ino will have told them." Sakura said. A sad look crossed her face, "I just wish certain parts of this plan didn't have to happen." Tsunade's face softened as she crossed the room to meet her former pupil. She cupped her cheeks with a smile, "I've lived a good, long life Sakura. Remember that." Sakura nodded.

"But me against Konoha." Sakura said, "The odds seem almost impossible."

"Yes. They do. But that's why we planned so much." Tsunade said, "If it works, Konoha will be free again." Sakura's courage and resolve strengthened and she sighed. "Remember though, no-one can know about this. Not even Naruto."

"I came to talk to you about him." Sakura said, walking to Tsunade's desk and leaning her bottom against it, "Naruto told me he loved me."

"That's not exactly breaking news." Tsunade smirked, "I take it, from the look on your face, you turned him down again."

"It's the context. He told me to try to get me to stop this." Sakura said. "I don't know...was I right to refuse him?"

"Do you love him?" Tsunade asked.

"No. Not in the way he'd like me to." Sakura said sadly.

"Then yes. You were completely right." Tsunade smiled, "You'll find the man you love one day Sakura. Naruto just isn't that guy. Now cheer up. Make the most of the remaining peace." she said, handing Sakura a glass of sake. There was a moments silence before Tsunade spoke again, "Sakura, you now need to be careful. Now that you've informed everyone of what they need to do, you need to stop them poking around or this plan will fail."

"Of course." Sakura nodded. Naruto and Ino were guaranteed to poke around. But it wasn't them Sakura was worried about. It was Kiba. He was curious, persistant and very good at getting information out of people when he wanted to. Especially women. Sakura would have to watch herself around him. "Don't worry, there's no way any of them will find anything out from me." She wished she was as confident as she sounded.

"Okay, you should get going before someone sees you." Tsunade said, "I've got a meeting with the elders in half an hour and if Danzo sees you, he'll catch on." Sakura nodded and walked towards the door briskly. Tsunade watched her apprentice's coat sweep around the corner. _'That poor girl has so much on her shoulders. It must be a terrible strain. Naruto hasn't helped by confessing to her.'_

**

* * *

**

"We need to find a way to change Sakura's mind." Ino said. She had been frantically thinking of ways to try to do so ever since she had seen Naruto so heartbroken after trying to persuade her himself.

"I promised I'd help her, Ino." Naruto said, "You know I keep my promises."

"But she could be in danger!" Ino shouted, slamming her hands on the table, making the glasses shake. "Use your head Naruto! This is for her wellbeing! You say you love her, then do what needs to be done to keep her safe!" Naruto knew Ino was right but if he abandonned his morals then he'd have nothing.

"I told Sakura I'd help her." Naruto repeated, "She's counting on me. On all of us. Ino, she's trusting us to help her."

"But Naruto-" Ino protested.

"No! You promised too!" Naruto argued. He leaned in close to Ino and dropped his voice down to a low whisper, "Listen. Baa-chan told me that things are changing in Konoha and Sakura-chan has something to do with it. It sounds really serious so we need to help her in any way we can. If this is what she wants then we should honour her decision." Ino, for once in her life, couldn't say anything. Naruto's gaze was fierce and he wasn't about to back down any time soon.

"I must be going soft Naruto." Ino sighed, "You're right...Okay, I'll help her. Hopefully everyone else will too."

"I'll persuade Kiba, Hinata Shino and Neji." Naruto said.

"What about Lee?"

"Come on, he'll instantly jump to her side." Naruto laughed, "But he'll mess it up. It's best if he doesn't know."

"You might have a point." Ino said, "I'll do Hinata, Shika, Chouji and Tenten." It was going to be a big job but, for Sakura, the pair would see it through to the end. "I _would_ like to know what Sakura's planning. We might be able to help more."

"You'll have a hard time. The only people who have any information are Sakura-chan, Baa-chan and Shizune-san and none of them are saying much. I say we just leave it for now and do as Sakura-chan asks."

"Yeah, she'll tell us when she's ready." Ino said. She stood up with a sigh, "You know, Naruto. This is the most sense you've made in years."

"Thanks....HEY!" Naruto shouted as Ino walked out laughing. He pouted and folded his arms childishly. If Naruto was honest, he still wanted to know. Tsunade's explanation had left a lot to be desired and what Sakura had said about her future being 'shrouded in darkness' bothered him greatly. What could she possibly have meant by that? He really hoped that she wasn't headed down the same route as Sasuke. He couldn't bare to watch the woman he loved go through that. He had to do it with the man he viewed as a brother and he didn't want it to happen to Sakura too.

Then it hit him. Sasuke had died taking his revenge. Sakura had once loved him. Was she planning on dieing to join her love?

**_Flashback_**

_"NO! My mind is made up! Me, Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san have had this planned for three years. This is how it has to be. There is no avoiding it." Sakura argued._

_"Sakura-chan...that sounds like...like you going to...going to..." Naruto couldn't get the final word to come. It was too hard to say._

_"Die?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded, "It's quite possible that I might. But that's a small sacrifice for what I want to achieve."_

**_Flashback over_**

Naruto's eyes widened. Sakura had sworn that she was over Sasuke. That she wasn't in love with him anymore. She wouldn't do anything so stupid as to kill herself to join Sasuke in the next life. She couldn't do it. Could she?

* * *

**_How was that? I hope it met (or exceeded) your expectations. While writing it I felt a little bad for Naruto but I suppose it adds to the drama. I thought what he did to get Sakura to change her mind kinda fit. I hope you did too. _**

**_I'd be very grateful if you could spare the time to review and tell me what you think :)_**

**_Thanks,  
Eternal_**


	3. Traitorous Beginnings

**_Hello again! I have yet another chapter for you today! But first, I'd like to thank RamenIsRad for reviewing my previous chapter. I'd also like to thank lost-broken-spirit, MyKyo and xurbanangelx_** **_for alerting to this story. I love you all! I'm glad so many people like this story :)_**

**_This chapter is where things start to heat up so I hope you enjoy the drama and action-ish type stuff I have for you!_**

**_See you at the bottom!  
_****_Eternal_**

* * *

**_The Blossom Of The Leaf Blooms Twice_**

**_Chapter Three: Traitorous Beginnings_**

There was something off about Sakura's scent. Kiba could tell. She smelled, not of her usual cherry blossoms and vanilla but of dread and fear. It was not a scent he was used to feeling from her. After what Naruto explained to him and the guys over two weeks ago, he'd decided to keep a close eye on the pink haired medic. Something more than what she was saying was going on. He was sure of it. And, at that moment, he felt as if he couldn't trust her anymore. She was being so secretive and cagey that it was hard to believe anything she said. Of course, he had agreed to help her. He had to. He didn't want Sakura hurt or anything and besides, Naruto would murder him if he refused.

Kiba had noticed that the same scent that clung to Sakura was on Tsunade and Shizune too. Except with Tsunade there was an air of acceptance that there wasn't with Sakura and Shizune. That scent followed them everywhere the went. The signs were there. Stress, anxiety. All of it. The three strongest women in Konoha were being pushed to their limits and were looking rough and ragged. No matter how hard they tried to hide it, they wouldn't be able to against the nose of an Inuzuka. Kiba was supposed to be going on a mission that day so he would be exposed to those scents again.

He walked up the stairs with his faithful companion Akamaru. The large, white ninken was bounding ahead. He was excited to be able to get out of the village for once. The break the pair had taken from missions made them more eager than ever to complete another. Kiba hoped it would be a nice, hard one with lots of action. He felt he deserved it after all his rest. Akamaru was clawing at the door of the Hokage's office, panting excitedly with his tongue hanging out and his tail wagging furiously. Kiba knocked on the door and opened it when he heard the signature grunt from the blond. When he walked in, he found not only Tsunade and Shizune, as he'd expected, but Sakura too. She was leaning against the wall, looking at the floor with her arms folded.

"Ah, Kiba." Tsunade said, snapping his attention to her. "You're here. I have a mission for you."

"What is it Hokage-sama?" he asked.

"Guard Sakura." she said simply, "She is leaving the village for a few weeks to gather some...information for me." Something about Tsunade's pause told him that Sakura's mission was more important than the blond was letting on."

"But surely Sakura is more than capable of handling herself." Kiba said. It was true. You'd be hard pressed to find someone Sakura couldn't kick the ass of. Under Tsunade, she had grown in strength to a point that no-one thought she could reach.

"That's true but it's a dangerous mission." Tsunade said.

"So what information is this anyway?"

"That's none of your concern." Tsunade said, her eyes narrowing. There it was again. The cagey side of the Hokage. Sakura and Shizune were glaring at Kiba for even asking. He knew better than to pry any further so he dropped it, "Sakura will be travelling around the area surrounding the village. She knows where she needs to go. You must ensure that both she and the information return unharmed. And under no circumstances are you to try to sneak a peek at the scrolls she records it on. Do you understand me?"

"One hundred percent." Kiba said. Why was this information so important? "Wait a minute, this doesn't have anything to do with whatever Sakura's planning does it?" As soon as the words left his lips, the three women were around him brandishing kunai.

"If you tell _anyone _of this...the Inuzuka clan will be short an heir." Sakura snarled. "This is for Konoha's safety, that's all you need to know." Kiba turned to the pink haired medic who looked murderous. He'd never seen her so ready to attack a comrade before. The chakra coming from her was terrifying. There was definitely something more to this than meets the eye. The dog nin nodded, his eyes never leaving Sakura's. She relaxed and stepped back from him.

"You leave this evening." Tsunade said, "No-one. I repeat, _no-one _is to know about the nature of this mission. Now go. Sakura's leading this mission." There was no arguing there from Kiba. With Sakura in such a foul mood, anyone who argued with her would end up through six walls. "And Sakura..."

The medic turned around to look at her shishou.

"I don't need to remind you about discretion. The darkness holds many secrets. That's where you'll find what we need." she said. Sakura nodded. Kiba raised an eyebrow to Tsunade's rather cryptic message but after what happened when he merely mentioned Sakura's plan, he didn't voice any questions.

"Come on Kiba." Sakura said, walking out the door. Kiba followed her, extremely confused. It sounded like a simple reconnaissance mission to him but Tsunade had called it dangerous. Why? What was Sakura planning and what had Tsunade meant by her message?

* * *

Sunset had descended on Konoha, bathing everything in a warm glow. Kiba was walking through the streets with a backpack on and Akamaru at his side as usual. All day he had endured countless questions from his mother and friends as to what his mission with Sakura was about. When he replied that he honestly didn't know, it confirmed his friends' suspicions that it was something to do with Sakura's plan. He had agreed to meet Sakura at the village gates so that they could begin their mission.

Sakura was already waiting for him when he arrived. Her coat was caught in the cool breeze as was her hair which flowed gracefully. She turned around when she heard Kiba's footsteps approaching.

"You ready Sakura?" he asked.

"I've been ready for three years." she said. "Let's get going." Kiba rolled his eyes as she walked away. He didn't like the idea of spending a few weeks with the moody version of Sakura. He caught up with her and the pair walked out of the village. Kiba was still curious as to what Tsunade had meant when she gave Sakura that cryptic message.

"Now Sakura, I'm going to ask something and you've got to promise not to try to slit my throat again." Kiba smirked. Sakura sighed.

"What is it?"

"What did Hokage-sama mean when we were leaving? She said something about darkness and secrets." he asked.

"I suppose I'd better tell you."

"That would be nice." Kiba said.

"This is a delicate mission. To find what I need, we'll be searching at night." Sakura said, "There's less chance of being seen."

Kiba understood that part, but surely they'd be seen anyway if they had to get information from someone. It made him wonder about the credibility of Sakura's source. "Are you sure they're trustworthy if we shouldn't be seen?"

"Perfectly sure." Sakura replied. She couldn't fault him for being suspicious. It did sound a little seedy. "I'm getting the information directly from the main source. Trust me, it's reliable." Kiba couldn't do anything but trust her. She sounded like she knew what she was doing so he was just happy to go along with it. It was nice to have a partner who was so organised and focused. Sometimes he would be paired with someone who had no idea and relied on him for everything. It was mainly women who wanted to see him in action.

The forests surrounding Konoha were hard enough to get through in the daytime but to try to travel through them at night was even harder. Luckily, the pair of them knew Konoha's surrounding's like the back of their hands and had just enough light from the full moon to see well enough to manoeuvre through the overgrowth.

_'We've gone way off road here.'_ Kiba thought as he followed Sakura, _'Where the hell are we going? The nearest town is in the north.'_ The medic had seriously stumped Kiba. First with her highly aggressive attitude and then with the strange route she was taking to get the information. Akamaru growled something to his master.

"I don't know boy. She's got some kind of plan. Maybe she'll tell us eventually." he whispered. From her behaviour, people would have thought Sakura had turned traitor but Kiba trusted his nose. Sakura didn't smell of treachery. She didn't smell like she was going to try anything funny.

"If you two don't keep it down, we'll be caught." Sakura hissed back at them. Kiba frowned. An Inuzuka would have had a hard time hearing them. Why was Sakura so on edge? Whatever the reason was, it couldn't be good. He shrugged as Akamaru looked at him with a questioning look. Kiba was fairly sure that the edge of the forest would be coming up soon. That part of the overgrowth was the thinnest, only being a couple of miles thick. Sakura landed on a branch and signalled for Kiba to stop. The dog nin and his companion landed beside her.

"What is it Sakura?" Kiba asked.

"Shh." she said, placing a finger to her lips. Her emerald eyes were fixed on something in the distance. Three figures were moving. "Right. We're here."

"This is a bridge." Kiba said. Not just any bridge either. It was one of the five main bridges which fed Konoha it's resources. It was these bridges which kept Konoha running. Without them, it would soon run out of materials, weaponry and supplies. Konoha made sure that they were guarded well. "Is this the meeting point?"

"Sort of." Sakura said, "Part of what I need is in that guard station."

"Why don't we just walk in then? We've got clearance to enter."

"We haven't got clearance to get what I need." Sakura said. "Okay. We're going to have to get past those guards."

"What?!" Kiba hissed, "You want to attack our own ninja?!"

"It's the only way. They won't just hand the information over. Even to me." Sakura said. Kiba stood in front of her defiantly, "Move Kiba. This is for Konoha."

"Like fuck it is Sakura! What do you need so badly that you'd attack your own comrades? Hmm?" He demanded. Sakura sighed and placed her hands on Kiba's temples. He gripped her wrists and tried to get her off him but her grip was too strong.

"Sorry Kiba." she said, "But you have to sleep now." Kiba felt Sakura's chakra enter his head and his consciousness was slipping away from him.

"No..." he whispered feebly as his body crumpled and fell into the medic's arms. "I won't....let you...Sak..ura." With that, Kiba lost consiousness and Sakura placed him against the tree. She turned to Akamaru who was growling at the medic. Sakura crouched and scratched Akamaru behind the ears.

"Take care of him, boy." she said softly. Akamaru stopped growling when he realised there was no threat from the medic. Sakura nodded as Akamaru lay down beside his unconscious master. "Good boy." she smiled back at him before leaping off into the night.

"Sakura..." Kiba groaned in his sleep.

* * *

Sunlight stung his eyes as Kiba awoke. He felt something lying in his lap. He looked down and smiled softly, Akamaru had laid his head in Kiba's lap. He couldn't remember falling asleep. In fact, he couldn't remember much of the previous night. Then it hit him and he bolted upright.

"Sakura!" he said. "SAKURA! Ugh, where is that traitor?"

"Traitor? I don't think so." came the medic's soft voice as she walked up to Kiba. "Take a look. No-one's hurt." Kiba looked to where she was pointing and, just as she had said, the guards were patrolling as normal.

"So you didn't-"

"I didn't kill them. Merely...immobilised them." she smiled. "But I got what I needed." Sakura held up a scroll.

"So we can go home?" Kiba asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Not yet." she said. Kiba thought it had been too quick. "We have a few more bits to get before I'm done." Kiba slowly stood up and walked towards Sakura.

"So you're going to do that again? Attack your own comrades? How many people are you going to hurt to get what you want?" Kiba shouted.

"I never hurt them. I knocked them out the same way I did with you. A chakra induced sleep. That's all." Sakura snapped. "As I said, it's for the good of Konoha." Kiba huffed and looked away from Sakura. Never did he think that she would do that what she did. "Kiba...I'm no traitor."

"Hn."

Sakura gripped his head and made him look into her eyes, "I'm. No. Traitor. You hear me? Everything I'm doing is for Konoha's future." Her voice and eyes held such sincerity that Kiba had to believe her. "Do you trust me?"

Kiba remained silent for a second before sighing, "Yes." he said. Sakura let go of him and smiled sofly.

"Arigato. Now let's get going. We need to get to the next place soon." She said. Sakura picked up her backpack and slipped the scroll into it. Kiba was curious as to what information Sakura was to deliver to Tsunade but, with Sakura's threat hanging in the air, he knew better than to even think about peeking. Sakura signalled for the trio to begin moving.

"Sakura, won't they realise you've taken it?" Kiba asked, as they leaped through the trees.

"No. I planted a false memory in each of their heads. They think they just fell asleep on the job." Sakura smirked. "By the time they find the scroll is gone, we'll be long gone." The dog nin chuckled a little even though he knew he shouldn't. He was always amazed by a medic's ability to target the body's weak points. Sakura was a dangerous opponent indeed.

**

* * *

**

"What? This is another bridge! Sakura, what's going on?" Kiba demanded. When he agreed to go on the mission, he hadn't realised he'd have to go around looking at bridges. "You're targetting the village's main ways of getting resources in."

"And?" Sakura asked.

"I want to know why!" Kiba said.

"Well...put simply...it's...NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Sakura shouted. "It's my job to get information that only these places can supply."

"But-"

"I know they are important places but it's not like I'm destroying them." Sakura said. "You said you trusted me. Were you lying to me?"

"No but-"

"Then drop it!" Sakura said. Kiba knew there was virtually no chance of getting any information out of the medic. She was even more cagey than Tsunade had been and twice as vicious. But he couldn't help smirking at how dominant Sakura was being. She was in complete control and shot down anyone who challenged her. "Now Kiba, we wait until nightfall which won't be for another hour. Then I go in and take what I need."

"What do I do?" Kiba asked.

"You wait here and inform me of any problems." Sakura said. "Via these." She held out a pair of communication devices. She put one in her ear and Kiba put one in his. Kiba's had a small microphone attached to it while Sakura's didn't.

"Fine." Kiba didn't like just being backup. "If you're not out in half an hour, I'm coming in after you."

"You'll do no such thing!" Sakura argued.

"Yes I will!" Kiba said, towering over her. His alpha male said could only find so much dominance from her attractive, "You're the team leader and I've been assigned to protect and guard you. Half an hour and I come in after you." he repeated.

"I never knew you cared so much." she said, rolling her eyes. Kiba snorted, showing he didn't. She walked over to her backpack and pulled out her ANBU mask. Most ANBU masks have some kind of animal design but Sakura's wasn't shaped like an animal. It had diagonal slits for eyes, through which you could see a glimpse of an eye when you put it on. It had an ornate black, cherry blossom petal design stretching across one side of it.

"Oh yeah, that's not obvious." Kiba scoffed. Sakura glared at him.

"And what's your mask Kiba?" she asked.

"A dog." Kiba muttered.

"Exactly." Sakura smirked, "Before you critisize me for my choice, remember that your own is not that subtle." Kiba had been thoroughly put in his place by the medic. Twice. She put the mask on and hid her face. Though the mask, Kiba could see the slightest bit of her emerald coloured eyes. It was slightly scary. He couldn't see anything. It just looked like a blank face was staring back at him. He didn't think he could watch her in that mask for too much longer so he looked away, hoping to get it all over with.

**

* * *

**

Darkness had descended on the trio once more. They had been on the mission for nearly two weeks and Kiba was getting sick off everything. Sakura had stolen four scrolls and didn't seem to want to stop. "Man Sakura, just how many of these damned things are you going to steal?" Kiba whined. "They had better be worth all the trouble we could be in if we get caught again."

"That wasn't my fault Kiba." Sakura said, "You rushed in, all guns blazing because you thought you heard a scream." Kiba looked away, "I had to erase the memories of seven men because you were rash."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." Kiba sighed, "So how many more?"

"Just one." Sakura smirked.

"Let me guess. Another bridge?" Kiba asked. Sakura nodded. "Ugh. What is it with you and bridges?"

"You'll see soon enough Kiba." Sakura said. Kiba didn't like the dark tone to her voice. She put her reciever in her ear and gave the one without the microphone to Kiba. He looked confused. "I'll call if I need you. Only come if you hear from me."

"Sounds like a-"

"Sakura-chan?!" came a familiar voice in the darkness. "What are you and Kiba doing here. At night. Alone?" Sakura grimaced and turned to see Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru and her old sensei, Kakashi stood before them.

"Well...I...er...we...well...um." Sakura stuttered. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"We recieved a report that important scrolls have been stolen from the guards quarters in four of the five main bridges." Kakashi said. Sakura's stomach sank. She'd been caught. They realised they were gone much quicker than Sakura had thought they would. A slight miscalculation on her part. Now how would she be able to steal the final scroll with them around. "So why _are_ you two here."

"Well we're....on patrol! That's it. On patrol." Sakura said in a flash of brilliance. Kiba nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Shikamaru asked. "Hokage-sama said you and Kiba were on a top secret mission."

"We are." Kiba said, "You see, we actually recieved a tip off about this thief two weeks ago and have been investigating. So far, we haven't been able to find anything. The person keeps beating us to the next bridge."

"I see." Shikamaru said. He didn't look like he believed them. Kakashi didn't either which made Sakura even more nervous. "Well then, why don't we team up then? We could use the extra help." Sakura and Kiba looked at each other.

"Sure." Sakura said. "We can share what we know." The group walked through the forest together. Kiba glanced at Sakura who tried to look as calm as possible but he could sense her nerves and fear. He leaned into her ear.

"Sakura, what now?" Kiba whispered. She sighed.

"We let them lead us to it." Sakura said, "If I do this right, I could steal it right from under their noses." Kiba had no idea how she was going to fool Kakashi and Shikamaru. The pair of them were geniuses. Sakura was incredibly smart too but not to their standard. Part of him would love it if she succeeded but the other part, the majority, hoped they would stop her before she could do it again.

The edge of the forest opened up before them and they saw the final bridge. It seemed different. There were more guards and if, Sakura wasn't mistaken, traps had been set all over in strategic places_. 'Darn. I guess this'll be even harder than I first thought._' she thought as Kakashi led them through the safe part, away from all the traps. When they reached the guard's station the shinobi on duty performed a check on them to see if they were really who they said they were. After the tedious check, Sakura pulled Kiba to the side.

"What are you doing Sakura?" he hissed.

"I need you to distract Kakashi and Shika." she said. "While you're doing that, I'll steal the scroll and replace it with one of my own. It'll look like it never happened."

"How am I supposed to distract them?" Kiba demanded.

"I don't know, bark at them or something. Just do it!" Sakura ordered.

Bark at them. _Bark at them_?! What on earth was Sakura thinking? Kiba didn't like her stereotypical view of his clan one bit.

"Look here Haruno." he growled lowly.

"No. You look. _I'm_ leading the mission not you. You _will_ do as I say or you will be punished. Got that?" Sakura snarled. She was right. And she knew Kiba couldn't argue or he'd have one very angry Hokage on his back. Not to mention what Sakura herself would do to him. He growled a response which Sakura took as a yes. "Now get to it." she said, pointing away from them. Begrudgingly, Kiba pushed himself away from the wall and walked around the corner. Kakashi and Shikamaru were planning something with the guards. Most likely a plan of attack should the 'thief' decide to show 'his' face. He saw Sakura out of the corner of his eye move into the guard's station where Naruto and Ino were.

She shut the door behind her and turned around to see her two best friends patrolling the area. Getting past them would be easy. Neither of them were the most observant people in the world. She walked up to the pair of them who were just looking at the vast collection of scrolls and books the guards had. None of them were what Sakura needed. She knew exactly where to find it. Knowing Shikamaru's way of thinking, she knew that they wouldn't have moved the scroll.

"Sakura-chan, no-one's allowed near the scroll." Naruto said as she walked around the corner. She stopped and looked back.

"I need to know what I'm guarding before I can guard it don't I?" she asked. "Don't worry, I won't tell if you won't."

"But Sakura, Kakashi said-" Ino started but Sakura had disappeared. They didn't notice the woman had appeared behind them.

"Time to sleep now. And forget." she whispered in their ears. She made swift hand signs and there was a flash of red light. When if faded, Naruto and Ino were slumped on the floor, snoozing away. Sakura stepped over their bodies and walked around the corner. She hadn't wanted to have to use that jutsu on her friends but it was necessary for her plan to work. Sakura came to the right room. Luckily, all the guard stations were designed with the same layout. Sakura thanked the Sandaime Hokage for making her job so much easier. As she expected, there were numerous powerful protective jutsu's on the door. Seals, genjutsus and the like. Sakura sighed and made a mass of speedy handsigns. The paper seals covering the lock and the doorframe deactivated. Another set of handsigns deactivated the genjutsus. She wondered how anyone could even think they'd beat her when it came to genjutsu. She was nearly as good as Kurenai was after all.

Sakura delved into her inner coat pocket and pulled out her copy of the keys which Tsunade had given her. This would most likely deactivate any traps in the room. As she turned the key, she heard the click of the lock. She opened the door and felt something pulling against it. She looked up to see a fine metal wire linked to an explosive tag.

_'I expected more from you Shika.'_ she thought. She pushed the door open as far as it would go without breaking the wire and setting the trap off. She managed to slip into the room through the opening. She looked around but something wasn't quite right about the room. She couldn't place it but the room was off.

_'Is it a genjutsu?'_ she thought. She made the single handsign and whispered, "Kai." The room distorted a little and it's true form was revealed. Wires made a web all over the room, some of them even connected to the scroll she wanted, _'Now this is more like it. Nice one Shika.'_ she thought with a smirk. She spied several targets. _'Trust Shika to make this a game.'_ she thought, drawing several kunai. She threw them very carefully. One by one. She was careful to avoid cutting the wires. Eventually, each of the kunai found their mark and the web's strings fell out of the way. Sakura grinned, feeling very pleased with herself. She relished the challenge, taking the other four had been far too easy. She strode over to the scroll and examined it.

"Gotcha." she whispered, grabbing the scroll from the shelf.

"No. Got _you_."

* * *

**_Sorry about the cliffhanger! I'm evil aren't I? Mwahahaha! Don't worry, chapter four will only take a few days to do. I'll be delayed since I'm back at college soon. Hopefully I'll get it posted by Wednesday or Thursday. Don't hate me too much!_**

**_Thanks for reading. Reviews would be nice too. If you want to. :) (No pressure) lol._**

**_Eternal_**


	4. Betrayal

_**Hi! Okay, remember the cliffy from last time? Well I hope this answers many questions! And raises many more. I've been trying to juggle exam revision and writing (got to hae a balance right?) Plus, we've had tonnes of snow over here so college was cancelled all week! How good is that? I'd like to think everyone who reviewed, alerted and/or faved this story. You are all awesome! **_

**_I hope you all enjoy this chapter. _**

**_Eternal_**

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_"Gotcha!" Sakura whispered._

_"No. Got **you**_."

* * *

**_The Blossom Of The Leaf Blooms Twice_**

**_Chapter Four: Betrayal?!_**

Dread washed over Sakura as she heard the calm, smooth voice of her ex-sensei. She had been found. With Kakashi on her back, there was no escape. She took a deep breath and waited for the final blow. Kakashi didn't show mercy to people who turned traitor in his eyes. The blow never came. Sakura had closed her eyes and bitten her lip so hard that blood had trickled from it.

"Sakura, what do you think you're doing?" Kakashi asked. Sakura couldn't answer, "Sakura, it looks like you're stealing the scroll yourself." There was no escape now. Absolutely no chance. Kakashi knew exactly what was going on and Sakura would have to answer for her actions. She just stood there silently. "Answer me. Now."

"Sensei..." she said, "This isn't what you think."

"I've heard that line a thousand times before." Kakashi said, "Don't insult my intelligence Sakura. What do you take me for?"

"I'm telling the truth Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said, "I've got orders to take these scrolls."

"Really? From whom?"

"I...I can't say." Sakura said. Kakashi shook his head and turned Sakura around to face him viciously. He pressed her against the bookshelf, hard, making several books fall. He looked livid. His glare made Sakura look away. He gripped her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Sakura...I can't believe you've been so stupid." he said, "Tsunade gave so much to you. She put everything she had into training you and this is how you repay her?! By plotting against the village her grandfather built?"

"It's not like that!" Sakura argued, tears welling up in her eyes. Kakashi slammed her against the bookcase again.

"DON'T LIE TO ME SAKURA!" he shouted.

"I'M DOING THIS ON HER ORDERS YOU BASTARD!" she screamed at him. Kakashi's eyes went wide and he let Sakura fall to the floor. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked up at her sensei. He looked at her like she was dirt. Sakura had never seen so much hatred in Kakashi's face. She'd never seen so much emotion in that one eye. He walked over to the scroll which lay on the floor after Sakura had dropped it.

"You know, I don't show mercy to traitors." he said, "No matter who they are." Sakura's eyes went wide.

"Sensei, no..." Sakura breathed.

"Sensei, yes..." Kakashi said. Sakura heard the sound of birds chirping and saw the room illuminated by Kakashi's signature technique. "What did I tell you when you were twelve Sakura?"

"Those who abandon the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." she said sadly. Kakashi nodded.

"You attacked Naruto and Ino. You abandoned your friends Sakura. You abandoned your village." he said. Sakura heard the sound increase in volume and intensity, "Traitors like you don't deserve life!" he shouted over it. He drew his hand back and ploughed it directly into Sakura's back. His eyes widened when the medic's body broke down into cherry blossom petals. The copy nin spun around to see Sakura stood behind him.

"I have abandonned no-one sensei." Sakura said, glaring at him, "Thanks for the scroll." she smirked, holding up the schematics. Kakashi's eyes widened and he patted his pockets. _'Shit. When did she...'_he thought. She advanced on Kakashi with a dangerous look in her eyes that Kakashi had never seen before, "This is for the good of Konoha. _Never _question my loyalties Kakashi-sensei." Before Kakashi could react, Sakura had her hands on his temples.

"What are you-"

"I can't let you remember any of this Kakashi-sensei." she said, "I'm sorry." Her chakra entered Kakashi's brain and his memories flashed through Sakura's head. She filtered through them, destroying the ones to do with her scroll stealing. When she opened her eyes, Kakashi's visible eye held a vacant look. His vision became blurry before his consciousness left him. Sakura set him on the floor, reclining against the bookcase. She stood up. "I'm so sorry sensei." she said, wiping a tear away as it rolled down her cheek. She walked out of the room, leaving the door open after her. Sakura had knocked out her best friends and sensei. Guilt ripped at her as she walked out. When she was sure no-one was around she put her receiver back on.

"Sakura to Kiba." she said into it. "Sakura to Kiba. I have the scroll. Repeat, I have the scroll."

* * *

_"Sakura to Kiba." she said into it. "Sakura to Kiba. I have the scroll. Repeat, I have the scroll." _Kiba heard from the reciever in his ear. _"Meet me outside the guard's quarters. I have a bone to pick with you. A Kakashi shaped bone."_came Sakura's slightly annoyed voice. Kiba winced. He was dreading that ever since Kakashi had gone to check on the scroll.

"Shika, I need to meet Sakura. She's got something to tell me." Kiba said.

"Fine." Shikamaru sighed. He didn't really care. In fact, he was a little glad. Kiba was too loud and with his attempts at delaying him it was no wonder Kakashi left. The dog nin ran around the corner with Akamaru at his side. He really didn't like the idea of dealing with a pissed off Haruno Sakura. She was already snippy so Kiba was praying to any Kami that would listen to keep the pinkette calm. He saw the medic in her ankle length, black coat facing away from where he was coming from. Her arms were crossed over her chest. As Kiba approached she turned around.

"You promised you'd take care of Kakashi." she said in a hushed voice.

"I'm sorry, he's slippery." Kiba winced. Sakura sighed.

"No matter, I got the scroll. Eventually." she said, holding up the scroll. "But I had to knock out Naruto, Ino _and _Kakashi to get to it." Kiba looked shocked that she'd been able to best the great Copy Ninja. "Yeah, Kakashi walked in just as I got the scroll. He tried to kill me, calling me a traitor." she explained. Kiba noticed her eyes were tearing up. It had to hurt, being thought of as a traitor by her own sensei. "I erased his memory too. But considering how strong Kakashi-sensei is, I wouldn't be surprised if it's only temporary."

Kiba nodded, "So what do we do now?"

"We go back to Konoha." Sakura replied. "There's no need for us to be here. We're done. We'll leave when Kakashi-sensei comes round."

"Why? If the memory thing is temporary then-"

"Think! It'll be a little suspicious if they find him unconscious, the scroll missing and then us gone." Sakura pointed out. "No, we leave when I've had a look at him. If I can, I'll try to make what I did last longer, if not permanent." Kiba nodded in agreement. He couldn't argue with her logic. She may not have Shikamaru's brain but she was still the brightest kunoichi of their generation.

Kiba looked into Sakura's eyes again. The hurt of being called a traitor was still there. She honestly believed what she was doing was for the good of Konoha. Her tears were on the verge of falling. Out of the blue, Sakura threw herself at Kiba, holding him tightly. Her sobs reached his ears. It was one of the worst sounds he'd heard in his life. He'd never liked seeing a woman cry and he felt horrible listening to her quiet sobs. Her tears were staining his flak jacket as she clung to him. She was under so much strain. Everything had finally become too much for her.

"Kiba...Kiba...Why is this all happening to me?" she wailed. "I'm not a t-traitor! I'm not!"

"Sakura-"

"You have to believe me!" she begged, her teary, emerald eyes connecting with his onyx ones. "Please believe me!" All she needed was someone's recognition of her loyalty to Konoha. Someone to tell her she'd done well. Kiba held her close and stroked her hair gently. She looked like a child as she begged and it tugged at Kiba's heartstrings.

"Sakura, you did great." he said. He felt a little strange congratulating someone for knocking their friends and sensei unconscious, "Hokage-sama would be very proud." Sakura's sobs quietened a little but Kiba still heard little sniffles come from the pink haired medic. "Shh...come on...you're a true Konoha girl. No-one can take that away from you." he whispered in her ear.

"Arigato...Arigato Kiba." she breathed, resting her head on his shoulder. Eventually, she pulled away from him. "Sorry about that." Kiba shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." he smiled, "You're a little stressed. It's okay." Sakura wiped her eyes. That just proved that even the best ninja gets stressed sometimes. The medic took a deep breath to steady herself before the pair heard a voice from behind them.

"Sakura! Kiba!" came a female voice. The pair turned to see Ino, Naruto and Shikamaru running towards them. All three of them held a look of panic on their faces. "The scroll's been taken and Kakashi's unconscious!" Sakura and Kiba faked a look of shock.

"Take me to him." Sakura ordered. The three nodded and ran in the direction of where Sakura had just been. "So, what happened Ino?"

"We don't know. Something knocked me and Naruto unconscious and when we woke up, we went to check on the scroll. When we got there, the traps were deactivated and Kakashi-sensei was unconscious, leaning against the bookshelf." Ino said. "My medical ninjutsu didn't work when I tried to wake him up."

"Right." Sakura said. Of course it wouldn't work. A medic of Ino's level wasn't able to work that effectively on the brain. She had given up on her medicine and delved into her family's jutsus where she excelled. Sakura was the only one of the group with enough expertise to heal Kakashi. Kiba wondered if she had gone a little too far in her efforts to get the scroll. The group ran through the open door of the guard's station. They saw the sharingan user lying on the floor in the main room.

"We moved Kakashi into here so he'd be comfortable." Naruto said. Sakura nodded as she kneeled at her sensei's side. She was in two minds about waking Kakashi. One one hand, if she woke him up, she couldn't be sure how much of their altercation he would remember. But on the other hand, if she didn't wake him up, the group would get suspicious. "Whoever did this had to be strong if they beat Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura remained silent and placed her hand on Kakashi's forehead after a prolonged examination of Kakashi's body. Her hand glowed green as Sakura undid part of her work. Kakashi's visible eye twitched and fluttered open. His blurry vision focused on the pink haired medic.

"Sa...kura?" he asked. She nodded and Kakashi threw her hand off his head. "Get off me you...traitor!" Sakura's eyes widened and she jumped back from Kakashi as he leaped up and stumbled slightly. He took out a kunai and secretively drew blood from his thumb. He ran at Sakura and went to punch her. He missed and Sakura gave him a chakra enhanced shove backwards, away from her.

"Traitor?" Naruto asked, "Kakashi-sensei, that's Sakura-chan."

"I know who she is, Naruto." Kakashi snapped, "Sakura is the one who took the scrolls." Ino, Naruto and Shikamaru all looked at Sakura who had backed away a little towards the door. Kiba was ready to bolt at any moment. It was his mission to protect Sakura no matter what. Even if he had to go against his friends, he had to fulfil his mission.

"Sakura-chan...that's not true! That can't be true!" Naruto argued.

"Sakura's no traitor. She wouldn't turn against us like this. She couldn't." Ino agreed.

"You need to get to know your 'friend' a little better, you two." Kakashi said darkly, "Sakura. Show us what's in your backpack." The medic was glaring at her ex-sensei as she took the five scrolls out of her backpack. Ino and Naruto looked horrified and Kiba shook his head. He knew she wouldn't be able to fool Kakashi. Now what was she going to do?

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto breathed. He couldn't believe it. The woman he loved had turned traitor. "No...you can't be...you can't turn traitor."

"I've not Naruto." Sakura said, stepping forward. "I have orders to take these scrolls. It's for the good of Konoha."

"How? This is insane." Naruto said, "Sakura-chan...Sasuke's dead! You'll never see him again! Don't do this for him! Don't die for him!"

"You think I'd do this for _him_?!" Sakura asked, "Uchiha Sasuke. Now _there's _a traitor. No. This is for Konoha's well being not for that man."

"So you're not in love with him." Naruto confirmed.

"Naruto, we've been through this. I don't love Sasuke, Naruto." Sakura said.

"Can we stop this?" Kakashi asked angrily, "Sakura, I stand by what I said earlier. You are a traitor. You not only attacked me but Naruto and Ino too." Naruto and Ino's eyes widened and they looked from Kakashi to Sakura in shock.

"It was _you_?!" Ino asked. From the look on Sakura's face she knew it had to be true, "Sakura...how could you? I thought we were friends."

"We are but-"

"NO! Friends don't knock each other out!" Ino shouted, her eyes tearing up, "You fucking bitch, Sakura!"

"Ino, please! This isn't what you think!" Kiba interjected.

"Then what is it, Kiba?" she screamed, "Sakura's hands just slipped into those hand signs did they?" Kiba fell silent. The hurt and betrayal spilling from the pair was overwhelming. Ino looked hurt but Naruto looked devastated. He wouldn't so much as look at Sakura anymore. The Yamanaka princess drew a kunai and took a battle stance. Kakashi nodded and took out his own weapon.

"Ino..." Sakura said, tears falling from her emerald eyes. "I'm not a traitor. You have to believe me."

"I don't believe anything you say anymore, Sakura." she spat. Sakura's head hung and Kiba put a hand on her shoulder and forced her behind him. "Kiba...get out of the way." Kiba shook his head, much to the blond's surprise, "Kiba, what are you doing?"

"It's my mission to protect Sakura and make sure both she and the information get to where they need to be." he said, "I'm just doing my job Ino." Ino nodded, accepting what Kiba said. At least _he_ wasn't a traitor. Unlike _some _people. Sakura looked pleadingly at Naruto who still wouldn't look at her. Her tears were falling thick and fast down her cheeks.

"Naruto...Naruto look at me." Sakura said.

"I can't believe it." he said finally, "All this time I've loved you and all along you've been a traitor." His ferocious glare snapped to Sakura. She gasped when she saw his whiskers had become more defined and his eyes were crimson with slits for pupils. "Sakura." Her stomach fell, he had left off the honorific. That couldn't be good, "I will _never _forgive you for this!" Sakura knew she wouldn't get out of this without a fight. She choked back her tears and sighed.

"Kiba." she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked around, "Go. Set off back to Konoha. I'll deal with this and catch up with you as soon as possible."

"But-"

"Don't argue!" she said, "Go! Please!" The Inuzuka heir had no choice but to obey the mission's captain. He nodded and ran out of the door with Akamaru. The fear and panic in Sakura's voice made Kiba worry for her safety. Sakura would have no problem against Ino but Kakashi and Naruto were ruthless and powerful attackers. Sakura had bested both once but barely. He had to force that fear back and run.

Sakura turned to face her three friends. "Naruto. Ino. Kakashi-sensei. I'm sorry but if you seek to stop me, you're the real traitors." She took her battle stance. "What I'm doing will benefit Konoha in ways you can't imagine at the moment. But give it time. You'll soon see."

"I'll give you one last chance Sakura." Kakashi snarled, "Don't make me kill you." Sakura delved into her pockets and brought out three smoke bombs. She threw the devices to the ground. When they detonated, the room was filled with black smoke which blinded the three ninja. "Don't let your guard down! She's in here somewhere! She could strike at any moment."

"Hai!" Naruto and Ino nodded, resuming their stances. They waited for Sakura's onslaught so they could counter and maybe capture her.

Sakura wasn't in the room when the smoke cleared. Kakashi cursed under his breath when he realised he'd let a traitor get away. "Looks like we've got to do this the hard way." he said. He used his kunai to draw blood from his thumb and took one of the scrolls from his jacket. He unravelled the scroll and wiped the blood across it before rolling it back up and performing several, high speed hand signs. When he finished, Kakashi slammed the scroll to the ground and said, "Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu!" There was a loud rumble as the ground shook. Kakashi stood up and sighed.

"It shouldn't be long now. My ninken will track her for us." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded. "But it still won't be an easy fight. Sakura's not the pushover I thought she was. The fact she was able to fool even me for a time shows that."

"I _knew _something was up." Naruto growled, "When she gave us those ridiculous requests."

"Requests?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah." Ino nodded, "She asked us to do something for her."

"What was it?"

"A way of helping her apparently. We were to wait for her signal and then begin to make her life as difficult as possible. I still don't know why." Ino said.

_'Does Sakura know something no-one else does?' _Kakashi thought. He remained silent for a moment before Naruto spoke again.

"Baa-chan told me they had some sort of plan." he said, "And that times were changing. Fast." Kakashi's visible eye narrowed in confusion. "Kakashi-sensei, is it possible Sakura's orders came from Baa-chan?" Kakashi's eye widened.

"Of course..." he breathed. He walked to the scroll he placed on the ground and looked at it, "Sakura will answer to my questions when my ninken catch her."

0oo0oo0oo0

Sakura had caught up to Kiba and they were running, full pelt through the dense overgrowth of the forest. The shafts of moonlight coming through the forest's canopy lit their way as they tried, desperately, to escape from their own comrades. Sakura felt sorry for Kiba. She had dragged him into so much and he'd be known as an accessory to a 'traitor'. She hoped this whole ordeal would be over and she could just live a normal life again.

Kiba's head darted up as he detected eight scents travelling at high speeds towards them. "Sakura! Kakashi's summoned his ninken to track you. They're nearly here."

"Right." Sakura said. There was definitely no escape now. Sakura clenched her fist, "Kiba, wait." she said. The dog nin did as he was told and looked at Sakura. "How close are they?"

"I'd say around 10 metres." Kiba said after sniffing the air, "9, 8, 7, 6, 5"

Sakura began to channel her chakra into her feet to prepare for an attack.

"4, 3, 2..."

Sakura leaped from the branch and ploughed her heel into the ground. The shock wave from her chakra enhanced strike obliterated the ground around her, uprooting trees. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the dogs flying out of the ground in all directions from the force of her attack. Kiba had to leap from different trees to steady himself. Some of the dogs were instantly knocked out. Pakkun and Bull were the only ones who hadn't sustained an injury of some sorts.

"Sakura?" Pakkun asked in shock. "_You're_ who we were sent to track?"

"I guess so." she replied sadly.

"Then we have no choice." he said. He nodded to Bull who roared before running at Sakura. She sighed and flicked the huge dog away effortlessly.

"Pakkun. I don't want to fight you." she said, "You're lucky I'm nice. Anyone else would have killed you all for trying that." The small pug looked at Sakura. She didn't smell of treachery so why had Kakashi made them track her, "Go back to Kakashi-sensei. If you choose to carry on, I'll have no choice but to hurt you."

Pakkun knew he was no match for the girl. Even the eight of them didn't stand a chance. "Fine, Sakura." he said with a nod, "I'll go. I know when I'm beaten." Suddenly, the dogs all disappeared in eight puffs of white smoke. Sakura sighed and wiped away her tears once more before walking towards Kiba. Her strength and resolve were wavering, he could tell. She was torn between her friends and her village. Kiba could feel so much sadness and anger from the medic that his own eyes began to tear up.

"We need to go. We should be in Konoha soon." Sakura said. Kiba nodded and followed her through the forest. Akamaru felt such pity for the woman. He nuzzled her hand as they walked. She looked down and smiled at the canine softly. She scratched him behind the ears, making him growl contentedly. Seeing someone care about her made her genuinely happy. Even if it was a dog. "Arigato Akamaru." she said.

Konoha's gates appeared in the distance and Sakura's heart lightened slightly. She was looking forward to the final stage of her plan coming to fruition and also dreaded it. She and Kiba ran through the gates, barely acknowleding Kotetsu and Izumo as they sped past. Sakura was desperate to get to Tsunade before anything else happened. She wanted to get the scrolls delivered and clear her name because there is no doubt that Kakashi would go to Tsunade when he got back.

The pair of them skidded as they got to the red Hokage building. Sakura ran into the place and threw the double doors open before charging, full speed up the nearest set of stairs. Her and Kiba's footsteps along with Akamaru's paws could be heard as the trio ran to the Hokage's office. Sakura stopped outside and tried to catch her breath before go in. She didn't even knock because with all the commotion she caused, Tsunade would know instantly who it was. When Sakura entered, Tsunade looked up and a smile spread across the elder blond's face.

"Sakura." she breathed a sigh of relief for her pupil. "You got them I presume?"

"Of course." Sakura smiled slightly. She emptied her backpack onto Tsunade's desk and the Hokage's grin widened even more.

"Excellent, Sakura. Excellent work." she said proudly. She looked up to see Sakura looking pretty pissed off.

"Why did you send Kakashi-sensei after me?" Sakura demanded. Tsunade sighed.

"I'm sorry Sakura." she said, "We got word of the thefts which meant, of course, that Danzo knew too. He insisted that we send someone to sort out the problem. I could hardly refuse or it would have looked incredibly suspicious." Sakura's face softened and she sighed. Kiba was looking confused. What did Danzo have to do with all this? "Oh, Kiba...you may go. Nice work."

Kiba nodded and turned to walk out of the door. He knew they were going to speak about something secret and Kiba wanted to know what. He pressed his ear to the door and immediately pulled away, wishing he hadn't heard what he had just heard.

"Sakura...this is great!" he heard Tsunade say, "With these scrolls, Konoha will be brought to it's knees! We can get to work on the last part of our plan."

Kiba gasped. Had he heard right? Did Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage just say 'Konoha will be brought to it's knees'?! Kiba ran off down the corridor. He needed to see someone who had more experience than he did. Someone he could trust absolutely.

Inside the office, Tsunade and Sakura had heard the gasp from outside. A smirk was over Tsunade's face, "And so it begins." she smirked. Sakura nodded.

* * *

"Ma, I need to talk to you." Kiba said, rushing into his mother's home. The Inuzuka matriarch picked up on Kiba's panic filled scent and instantly came to meet him from the kitchen. She rushed over to her son and sat down with him, "Ma, I've got a massive problem."

"Whose girl did you fuck this time?" Tsume sighed, she hated her son's promiscuous lifestyle but he was a typical Inuzuka so it wasn't unexpected. Kiba shook his head violently.

"It's nothing like that Ma! It's serious." he said. Tsume saw the fear in his eyes. "I just overheard a conversation between Hokage-sama and Sakura."

Tsume clenched her fist at the sound of the medic's name. She had no love for that girl. She was too obsessed with looks and appearances. Tsume felt that she didn't deserve half the prestige that woman had. She believed Sakura only got where she was because of her connection to Tsunade. And the Hokage was blind for letting her manipulate her in such a way. "What did you hear, pup?"

"Sakura and I just came back from a mission. It was a privately funded mission from Tsunade-sama herself. I can't tell you any more than that or they said they'd kill me." Kiba said. Another reason to hate the pinkette. No-one threatens Inuzuka Tsume's son. Ever.

"Right..."

"Well, Tsunade-sama dismissed me and I might have listened outside the door." Kiba said sheepishly. Tsume shook her head at her son's canine curiousity, "I heard something I really didn't like. Tsunade-sama told Sakura that with the information she had got on the mission, 'Konoha would be brought to it's knees'." Tsume's eyes widened. This was the first time she had heard of a Hokage turning against their village. Tsume rubbed her son's shoulder. He was shaken up from the revelation as was she. It didn't bode well for Konoha if it's own Hokage was plotting against it.

"Okay Kiba. Thanks for telling me." Tsume said, standing up. Anger was coursing through her entire body. Kiba picked up on this and looked at his mother.

"What do we do?"

"I'm going to the village elders." Tsume growled, "We can't have a Hokage who is plotting to bring down her own village."

"What about Sakura?" Kiba asked. As much as Tsume hated to admit it, Sakura wasn't at fault here.

"She's being manipulated by the sounds of it." Tsume said, "Don't wait up. I'll be a while." With that, she ran out of the door with her companion, Kuromaru, into the streets of Konoha. She wasn't going to stand for betrayal like this. She'd put a stop to it that instant while she still could.

* * *

**_I hope that makes up for the cliffy last time :) It was quite a difficult chapter to write since I had a lot of other stuff to do and other story ideas buzzing around. Note to self, get bug spray. I almost didn't get this posted in time._**

**_Thanks for reading and while you're here, you might as well review :P_**

**_Eternal_**


	5. The Trigger

**_Hello! Sorry I've taken so long to update. Please don't hate me too much :) I've been very busy with exam revision and stuff like that. Plus, I turned 17 last Saturday! Strangely enough, I don't feel all that different if I'm honest. Oh well._**

**_This chapter was a bitch to write. I hope it meets your expectations. _**

**_I would like to thank everyone who alerted, favourited and/or reviewed :) I love you all!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything to do with it. _**

* * *

**_The Blossom Of The Leaf Blooms Twice_**

**_Chapter Five: The Trigger_**

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade shouted as she was shoved into a room by a team of ANBU guards. The blond Hokage found herself stood before a room filled with the heads of the noble clans. They were all glaring daggers at her. "Why have you dragged me here?"

"We'll tell you when everyone we need is here." Hyuga Hiashi snapped. He looked disgusted to be in her presence as did many of the others. Tsunade noticed that the heirs of the clans were also with them which could only mean one thing...

"A showtrial." came Sakura's voice as she strode into the room. There had been no point in restraining her since she could overpower them easily. The young woman looked at Tsunade with narrowed eyes, "That's what this is isn't it, Tsunade-shishou?" she asked. Her blond mentor nodded. Sakura looked towards the panel and saw her friends glaring back at her. She shook her head and took her place at Tsunade's side. Danzo was sat at the head of the table with a broad smirk on his face. He stood up and walked around to the front of the room where the two women were stood. He circled them, his smirk widening into a triumphant grin.

"Everyone. I present to you...two traitors." he said. Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. "Do you have a problem Haruno-san?"

"Of course not." Sakura said with a false smile. "Would you care to elaborate on that 'traitor' part?"

"You and Tsunade-hime," said woman winced at the nickname, "Have been plotting against the village you have served for the best part of your lives." Sakura looked to Tsunade who wore a smirk to rival Danzo's, "Care to explain what is so funny, Tsunade-hime?"

"As usual Danzo, you have the facts straight but the people all wrong." she replied. "Sakura had nothing to do with it." The people in the room looked at Sakura and she was wearing a highly confused look.

"So she didn't steal valuable information on strategic points in Konoha? She hasn't been doing so for the past six months?" Danzo asked. Tsunade chuckled.

"Oh yes, she has but...on _my_orders. She knew nothing of the true nature of the scrolls." Tsunade said. "Sakura was merely following orders. Like any loyal shinobi would."

"Rubbish." Tsume spat, "My son heard you tell her that something would 'bring Konoha to its knees'! Now tell us she didn't know anything." Sakura's surge in anger didn't go un-noticed by the Inuzuka matriarch or her son. Kiba couldn't make eye contact with Sakura. He knew she'd be livid. Sakura stepped forward and slammed her hands on the desk in front of Tsume who was smirking.

"Sakura!" Tsunade warned, "Let me handle this." Sakura sighed before turning away. "Tsume." she said, looking at the woman, "Even had Sakura known what I was planning, do you think she could defy her Hokage? She is a shinobi. Her duty is to the village and what I have planned is for the good of the village." The heads of the clans looked at each other skeptically before Danzo let out a laugh.

"Please. Tell us more of this 'Master Plan', Tsunade-hime." he smirked.

"Now, _that _secret is not for _you_to know." she said. Danzo's face dropped, "I'm sorry but now I've been caught, there's no need to take it any further." Danzo shrugged.

"Haruno Sakura, based on what Tsunade-hime has said...you are cleared of all charges. But for serving her you will be stripped of your title as Deputy Head Medic and your status as a jonin will be downgraded to a genin. You will remain a genin for the remainder of your life as a shinobi."

"Danzo, that's a little harsh-" Tsunade protested, "You just said that Sakura was innocent."

"But with what I'm about to say, I'll need to keep her under wraps." Danzo smirked.

"I knew it. This was pre-planned." Sakura said. Her eyes were tearing up as the inevitable tragedy drew closer and closer.

"Tsume-san was kind enough to tell us of your treachery early enough for us to come up with a decision. It wasn't too hard. You know the penalty for treason. Right, Tsunade-hime." he asked. Tsunade's face fell and she nodded. Sakura's eyes overflowed and tears rolled down her cheeks. "Senju Tsunade. I hearby strip you of your title of Hokage. For the act of treason, you are to be put to death."

Sakura's sobs grew in volume. She knew this would happen and yet she couldn't accept it. The woman who had trained her, been a second mother to her. Soon she would be gone. Tsunade looked dignified and held her head high. As usual, she looked so strong.

"I have no regrets." she said, "Only fears for the future that Konoha will now face."

"There will be no need to worry, Tsunade-hime." Danzo said, "Konoha will be in very capable hands."

"Yours I presume?" she asked.

"Precisely. The council has named me the Rokudaime Hokage." he smirked.

"Second time's the charm, eh?" Sakura spat through her tears. Danzo walked over to her and gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him, "Let's hope you don't balls it up this time." This brought out the rarely seen anger from the new Hokage.

"Genin should know their place." he said in his monotonous voice. He pushed Sakura backwards, making her stumble. She remained upright and maintained her glare at the elder man, "I've changed my mind." he said, clicking his fingers. Six ANBU members appeared around Sakura, "Take Haruno to the holding cells. Tsunade-hime too." The ANBU grabbed an arm each and dragged the women out of the room.

"Fools." Sakura said, "You have no idea what you've done." She looked to her old friends, "Remember what I asked you?" They all nodded, "The time has come. If you are loyal to Konoha, you will do it to the best of your abilities." Danzo turned to the heirs of the Noble clans with a puzzled look. None of them explained so he just shrugged. Sakura wasn't a threat at the time. The woman left the room with her guards and Danzo sighed.

"When will the jonin vote be held?" Nara Shikaku asked after a moment's silence.

"There will be no vote." Danzo said, "That was a system used by the Sandaime Hokage and look where that got us. The jonin _chose_Tsunade-hime. _They_made that decision and it turned out they chose a traitor. No, putting the decision in the hands of the jonin will only end up with disaster." That sounded like dictatorship to the people sat around the table. But he had a good point, they _had_chosen Tsunade and it had backfired.

"My first act as Hokage...round up everyone in positions of power who are loyal to Tsunade-hime." he ordered an ANBU captain behind him, "I want them put into cells until I have dealt with Tsunade-hime."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." the man nodded. He disappeared with a loud POOF! and Danzo noticed the shocked looks on the faces of the clan heads. The younger generation couldn't believe what had just happened. With such ruthless efficiency, Danzo had set about removing all traces of Tsunade's rule. And now Sakura, a woman who supported her was in prison.

Kiba's head was in his hands. The guilt rolling off him could be felt by his mother beside him. His information had caused the imprisonment of Sakura and the execution of Tsunade. He couldn't believe any of this was happening. That Danzo was going to be Hokage again and without the jonin vote, there was nothing anyone could do to stop him. He looked to his mom and sighed, "Ma, what have I done?"

Tsume put a hand on her son's shoulder, "You did the right thing. There is no need to feel guilty about any of this, pup. Tsunade-san was a traitor and needed to be dealt with."

"But Sakura was innocent." Kiba said, "She's in prison. She lost her job and she's a genin. It's all my fault."

"Sakura got what was coming to her." Tsume growled, "She willingly followed Tsunade-san. Never questioning. Hokage-sama did what he needed to do."

"Your mother is right." Danzo said, "You have helped Konoha in ways you cannot even imagine. Inuzuka Kiba, you did well." Kiba looked up and nodded.

"Arigato, Hokage-sama." he said. It felt weird calling such a man 'Hokage' but he and everyone else would have to get used to it.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Emerald eyes scanned the place they would temporarily have to call 'home'. Her cell was dark and dingy with a smell of blood and rotting flesh. It was obvious that people who were imprisoned here never saw the light of day again. She knew she couldn't escape since she had overheard the guards talking about chakra reinforced bars. Not even her collosal strength could snap the bars. She hadn't been given the opportunity to try anyway. Her arms were tied above her head by a chain linking to the ceiling. There were shakles around her ankles, connecting to the walls on either side. Sakura could feel her chakra being drained away through the chains. Her head was swimming and she felt incredibly weak.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" came the voice of her mentor. Tsunade was in a similar predicament to her.

"I'm as well as can be expected. I'm more worried about you." she said.

"You shouldn't worry about the dead." Tsunade sighed.

"What about Naruto?" Sakura asked, "With Danzo as Hokage, how long will it be before he joins us down here?"

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU BASTARDS!"

"Not long by the sound of it." Tsunade chuckled. She had to admire Danzo's efficiency. He never left anything to chance and was always swift. The two women saw a darkened figure being dragged along by seven ANBU agents. It was obviously the blond fox container since he was causing such a fuss and struggling against his captors.

"JUST YOU WAIT! BAA-CHAN'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" he screamed.

"I would if I could, Naruto." Tsunade said. Naruto's struggles stopped as he looked into the ex-Hokage's cell.

"Baa-chan..." he breathed. He looked over and saw Sakura in another cell, "At least _she's_ where she belongs. Traitor."

"She's innocent, Naruto." Tsunade said. "Danzo threw her down here after condemning me to death." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Death? But why?"

"I was the one who gave Sakura the orders to steal the scrolls." Tsunade said, "I'm the real traitor. Not Sakura." The blond fox-boy couldn't believe what he was hearing. How long had the woman he'd come to think of as the mother he never been plotting against Konoha? His cerulean eyes fell on Sakura's restrained form. His guards pushed him into another chakra reinforced cell beside Tsunade's.

"Sakura...I'm so sorry..." Naruto said, his eyes tearing up through guilt. "I called you a traitor...you were just following orders."

"Naruto, it's alright." Sakura smiled, "The cell's not too bad, once you get past the fact we're supposed to just give up and die here." Naruto chuckled a little and wiped his eyes. There had been little point in restraining Naruto. He'd have broken the bonds somehow. He went to try to bend to bars with his Kyuubi enhanced strength. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Not even Tsunade-shishou or myself could even hope to break those bars. We're stuck until they decide to free us."

All three ninja knew that was something that would never happen. Danzo had now imprisoned the three people who posed a threat to him and releasing them would put his rule in danger. Naruto sat on the floor against the left wall of his cell.

"Is Shizune down here too?" he asked.

"No." Sakura said.

"He'll need someone to run the Hospital." Tsunade explained, "Shizune is the next best thing after Sakura."

"At least she's alright." Naruto said. He couldn't bare to think how Kakashi would cope if the mother of their newly born child had been thrown into prison. It would most likely break both him and Shizune. Hopefully what Tsunade had said would prove true.

"Naruto, do you now see what I meant?" Tsunade asked, "Konoha is changing. Fast."

"Yeah. I don't like it." Naruto said, "Baa-chan, why did you do this?"

"To stop the future Danzo would bring." she replied, "But I failed. There is nothing more I can do. My time here is almost at an end." Upon hearing this Sakura's eyes overflowed with tears again. They splashed against the ground which, in the silence of the prison, could be heard by the other two. Seeing Sakura cry was too much for Tsunade to take. Her own honey coloured eyes began to overflow too. "Sakura...you've set me off. Silly little girl."

"Sorry, T-Tsunade-shish-shishou." Sakura sobbed. Naruto could hear the two women trying to supress their tears. He knew how close Sakura had grown to the blond. They were best friends and like mother and daughter. To have to lose her must hurt.

"Sakura, don't cry...it'll be alright." he said. He was willing himself to to cry. Seeing him break down like that wouldn't help either woman at that moment.

"You have to be strong Sakura." Tsunade sniffed, "See this through to the end. Don't give up. That's my final order as your shishou. Got that?" Sakura nodded. Naruto, as usual, had no idea what was going on. What had Tsunade meant by that? What was Sakura supposed to 'see through to the end.'?

"Sakura, what did Baa-chan mean by that?" Naruto asked. He needed answers. He'd had enough of being kept in the dark. All of Sakura's lying and deception had to stop.

"I can't tell you." Sakura said, "I'm really sorry but it's best for everyone if no-one knows. This is something I have to do. Alone. If you want to help, do as I asked. Please." Naruto should have known he wouldn't get much more than that out of the pinkette. If she hadn't buckled before, she wasn't about to buckle now. He'd just have to settle for helping in the way that she had set out for him and his friends. If he ever got out of prison that is, "But, Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Whatever Danzo asks you to do...do it." she said. That request took the blond completely by surprise. Was Sakura supporting the man who had usurped her shishou? "Don't get me wrong Naruto, I hate Danzo. But he's looking for an excuse to have you locked up permanently. Or maybe worse. Do as he says. Don't give him a reason to do anything to you. You hear me?"

"H-Hai, Sakura." he replied with a nod. He didn't know how to take this. Sakura's voice held a tone of defeat to it but also one of defiance. He knew she wasn't about to go down without a fight. It was this strength that Naruto loved about Sakura. It made it so hard not to love her anymore. He was trying so hard to get over her but every time she became dominant and strong, he fell even more in love with her. He felt like he was trapped in a web from which he would never escape.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Danzo was sat at the desk he had acquired in the office of the Hokage. A place he had dreamed of sitting in for decades and it was finally his. His first week as Hokage had seen many changes. Some of them were very radical. Starting with the rounding up of Tsunade's supporters. Many of them were inprisoned but those who had been smart, they had decided to co-operate with him to make Konoha even more powerful. No-one could deny the swift results achieved by Danzo. All whispers of treachery had been snuffed out and those involved had been dealt with. Tsunade, Sakura and Naruto still remained locked up in the maximum security part of the prison which was situated deep beneath Konoha. Many complaints came from the heirs of the clans calling for Naruto's release. In fact, he was dealing with another one at that moment.

"Hokage-sama, you can't keep Naruto locked up for being a jinchuuriki." Kakashi said, "You're keeping a valuable resource for Konoha locked away, gathering dust." He didn't like referring to his pupil like that but it was the only way Danzo knew how to identify with people. To him, shinobi were merely a means to an end.

"The Kyuubi is a danger to Konoha." Danzo said, "I don't need to explain myself to you."

"Then release Sakura. As you said, she's innocent." Shizune chipped in.

"No. She is Tsunade-hime's closest supporter. She too is a danger to Konoha." he said, "Now keep quiet or you'll join her down there. You are only allowed your freedom, Shizune, because you are needed by the hospital." He looked at Kakashi, "Is everyone assembled like I asked?"

"Yes." Kakashi replied sadly. He really didn't want to see what was about to happen. He gripped his wife's hand gently to comfort her.

"Good. Now then, I want a team of ANBU to escort Tsunade-hime to the roof. That is where she will pay for her actions." Danzo said. He thought for a moment before an evil smirk crossed over his face, "Make sure Haruno and the jinchuuriki also attend. I want them on the roof to get a good view of their beloved Tsunade-hime's end." Neither Kakashi nor Shizune could believe how cruel Danzo was being. It would be hard enough for Sakura to lose her shishou but to see her killed right before her eyes would break her. The pair walked out wordlessly. Shizune couldn't help but let a tear fall.

"They are strong." Kakashi said, "No matter what happens, they'll make it."

"I know but...I just wish that it didn't have to happen." she said. She walked with her husband, their child in her arms. Each step they took brought them closer to having to break the awful news to the three people in question. One step closer to having to condemn Shizune's closest friend to death make her 'little sister' be witness to it. Kakashi wrapped his arm around her and held her close as they walked down the corridor.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

The sound of footsteps hit the ears of the three people held in the maximum security prison. It sounded like quite a few people were heading their way. It had been a week since they had left the cells and seen sunlight or another person. Much to their surprise, Kakashi and Shizune came walking down the steps. Sakura and Tsunade's faces broke into stunned smiles as they saw Shizune holding her son.

"He's gorgeous." Sakura whispered. She could barely speak, her throat was so dry. Her hair hung limp against her head and there were dark circles around her eyes. Her clothes looked grimy and horrible, covered in sweat. It was the same with Naruto and Tsunade.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto smiled. "Shizune."

Tsunade saw the group of ANBU behind them. "I see. It's time is it?" she asked. Shizune nodded sadly.

"But Danzo wants Sakura an Naruto too." Kakashi said, "He wants them to watch." The two young shinobi looked both shocked and revolted. Sakura looked sickened by Danzo's cruelty. Her old sensei unlocked her cell door and ordered the ANBU to free her and Naruto while he did Tsunade. "I'm sorry, Tsunade." he said.

"Don't be." she said, "I've lived a good, long life." The ANBU team let Tsunade keep her dignity by not restraining her. The elder blond wasn't about to try to escape anyway. She knew that her death would open many doors to Konoha's future. She could rest easy knowing that she had set the ball rolling. "Konoha is in for a bumpy ride. All of you need to take care. Especially you Sakura." she smiled.

"Hai." The four others nodded. Tsunade led the group out of the prison. The stairs were steep up to the surface. She shielded her eyes as the sunlight hit her. A week without sunlight had been more painful than any of them had anticipated. The exposure seemed to rejuvenate the three prisoners. Tsunade walked down the street with her head held high in the air. She wasn't about to feel ashamed of what she had done. Everyone would eventually thank her for it. She looked back to see Sakura looking embarrassed and ashamed as they walked through the path created by the parting of the crowd which had gathered. Tsunade walked over to Sakura's friends who were looking at Sakura like she was something on the bottom of their shoe.

"Sakura is more of a hero than any of you." she said. That statement made the young men and women's jaws drop, "She has risked everything for this village. She doesn't deserve scorn. She deserves to be praised and accepted. Think about it." she continued before walking away. Sakura's eyes flicked up to them and she bowed slightly before following her shishou.

Suddenly, one brave man decided to let out a loud cheer as Tsunade walked past. That made her smile. Seeing that Danzo's influence wasn't absolute made her feel like she wouldn't be forgotten. Sakura and Shizune were also wearing smiles at that. Before long the cheer spread like a virus, infecting everyone around the man. Tsunade looked up and saw Danzo stood atop the Hokage mansion with a face like thunder. She walked into the mansion with a triumphant smirk. She knew no-one liked Danzo. It wouldn't be long before he'd be removed. Sakura couldn't help but chuckle a little at the cheering from outside, despite the situation. Sakura enjoyed knowing that Tsunade would be popular long after she was gone.

"Here I am Danzo." Tsunade said proudly as she walked out onto the roof where the Hokage and the two village elders were stood looking out over the village. Danzo smirked as Tsunade and her group walked forwards. It was then that the gravity of the situation hit Sakura and Shizune. The two women saw Danzo holding a thin blade in his free hand. So it would be decapitation.

"Tsunade-hime. How very nice you could join us." he smirked.

"It's very nice to be here." she said, much to his surprise. She pointed to the front of the building near some railings. "Is that where you want me?" she asked, walking to the front. She was determined not to let it become the emotional affair Danzo wanted it to become. She, Sakura and Shizune had prepared for this day for a long time. Their goodbyes had been held before they had reached the roof. She got to her knees before the railings. Danzo didn't know what to say. Tsunade was taking this better than he had thought she would. She seemed almost acceptant of it. He looked out to the crowd who were waiting below.

"Shinobi of Konohagakure. This woman, Senju Tsunade, has been working to undermine your efforts to protect this village by plotting against the village she swore to protect as Hokage. It is disturbing that she was able to get away with it for so long." he said, "But now I, Danzo, have put a stop to it. Senju Tsunade has been found guilty of treason and stripped of her title of Hokage."

Sakura could feel her anger growing. Danzo's tone was smug and mocking. She wouldn't stand for such disrespect towards her shishou.

"But that is not enough. For these crimes, Tsunade-hime cannot be allowed to live and continue to pose a threat to our society and safety." he continued. Sakura's tears fell again, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't supress them. Shizune next to her was crying into Kakashi's chest. She couldn't bear to watch. "Senju Tsunade has been sentenced to death by decapitation."

Sakura felt Naruto wrap an arm around her, comfortingly. She leaned against him, hoping he could take some of the pain away. She never took her eyes off the specacle. She owed it to her shishou to watch her die with dignity.

"Do you have anything to say, Tsunade-hime?" Danzo asked.

"Only for Konoha to brace itself." she said, "Times will get worse from this moment on. But someone will come from the shadows and save us all. Have faith in that person and co-operate when the time comes."

"How very inspirational." Danzo said sarcastically. "Is that all?" Tsunade nodded. "Well then-" The Hokage raised the sword. Its thin, long blade shimmered in the sunlight. The clouds were beginning to gather overhead. Sakura's tears blurred her vision. Her heart was beating so fast and her breathing was so shallow that she thought she would die.

"DIE!" Danzo shouted, bringing the sword down. In one, clean sweep Tsunade's head fell from her shoulders, thudding to the ground. Her face still held a triumphant smirk. There was a larger thud as the blond's lifeless body fell forwards. Shizune screamed out and tried to run to her old mistress but Kakashi stopped the hysterical woman. He held his wife against his body and hugged her. Anyone there would have seen a single tear fall from the Copy Ninja's visible eye as he comforted his wife.

"Oh Naruto..." Sakura sobbed, turning from the scene into Naruto's chest. His own tears fell as he stroked Sakura's soft, pink locks. Her sobs tore him apart. His hatred for Danzo grew with every second. His eyes closed as he tried to compose himself. When he opened them, they had turned crimson with tears still falling.

_'Danzo...you will pay for this.'_

* * *

**How was that? I don't know if I got enough emotion in there. I'm not very good with sadness. I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. And I want to thank everyone for being patient with the story. I know you're not getting many answers but I've got to keep people hooked right?**

**Thanks and please review :)**

**Eternal**


	6. Burden No More

**_I'm back! I'm really sorry about the majorly long delay. You can't choose when your parents are gonna go psycho on your ass. I hope that TWO chapters makes up for it! That's right two! Does that make it a little better? _**

**_First things first, I'd like to thank each and every one of the 13 people who favourited and the 32 who alerted to this story. I'm so happy with the response to this story. The reviews have been fantastic. I love you all! :)_**

**_This chapter is kind of a mini chapter. It made the last chapter seem too rambly and it doesn't seem to fit with the next one. It's wierd because it's kinda vital to the story despite it being a little on the short side. It follows directly on from the last chapter so if it's been a while since you read it, go refresh your memory. _**

**_I hope you all enjoy this and I'll see you at the bottom :)_**

**_Eternal_**

* * *

**_The Blossom Of The Leaf Blooms Twice_**

**_Chapter Six - Burden No More!_**

Sakura eventually broke away from Naruto and wiped her eyes. She walked defiantly up to Danzo and pushed him out of the way, making him stumble sideways. She kneeled at her old mentor's side and picked up her head. Sakura took some form of comfort knowing that Tsunade had died with a smile on her face. Her tears fell once more and splashed onto Tsunade's face. Sakura closed the blond's eyes and gently put the head down before standing up.

"Arrest them." Danzo said from behind her. She turned around sharply to see ANBU advancing on both her and Naruto. Danzo was glaring at Tsunade's corpse with a look of smugness on his face. Sakura wanted to slap that smirk from his face but in her current predicament, she couldn't really do anything. And anything she could do would only make it harder to carry out Tsunade's orders. Both Naruto and Sakura didn't resist when the ANBU took them away. They felt too drained to fight. Kakashi and Shizune nodded at them, giving the duo their support. The ANBU weren't exactly gentle with them either. The pair were shoved and pushed all the way back out of the Hokage Mansion. It was obvious that now Tsunade was dead, they would both be in for a hard time.

Danzo turned to the crowd of shinobi gathered at the base of the building. He bent over and gripped Tsunade's severed head by her hair and held it up. "The time of Tsunade is past! Here is the face of a traitor!" he shouted out to the crowd. As he expected, there was silence. No-one really believed that Tsunade was a traitor. There was just no way. The blond had dedicated everything she had to the village. Her being a traitor was unthinkable.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

"Sakura, are you alright?" Naruto asked from his cell. His former teammate had been quiet for quite some time. All he could hear was the occasional shuffle from the woman as she sat in the cell next to him. She had begged the guards to put her in Tsunade's old cell. She felt comforted, feeling her old mentor's presence in the last place she lived. She had been restrained again. Danzo thought she was going to lash out and try to break out.

"No." Sakura said. She wasn't about to put on a facade. She couldn't go about like nothing had happened. Her mentor had died several hours before and she and her best friend had been locked up for being close to her, "It'll be a while before I'm 'alright', Naruto."

"I just want to say, I know what you're feeling. I understand." Naruto said, "When ero-sennin died...I was just like you. Trust me, Baa-chan wouldn't want you to feel too bad."

"She's joined her teammates. Tsunade-shishou'll be happy." Sakura said, smiling slightly. The elder blond may have bashed Jiraiya around and acted like she hated Orochimaru, but she wanted nothing more than to see their faces again. To be a team once more. And maybe she could find the love she never found in the next life.

"Exactly." Naruto said, "We've gotta be strong and survive this." Sakura nodded in agreement.

The pair's mutual silence was interrupted by the clamour of heavy footsteps. The two of them looked confused as the sound got closer and closer. Soon, Sakura sighed, seeing their friends rushing into the prison.

"Naruto!" they shouted, rushing past Sakura's cell, straight to Naruto's. Looks of extreme concern and sadness were on their faces. None of them for the one who really needed them.

"Are you alright?" Ino asked, "I can't believe they threw _you_ of all people down here!"

"And making you watch as Tsunade-sama was killed...horrible." Tenten said, shaking her head sadly. Naruto was beginning to get angry. He wasn't the one who needed comforting. The woman beside him was in worse condition than he was and they were just ignoring her. Even after what Tsunade had said to them.

"Why has Danzo thrown you down here anyway?" Kiba asked.

"He supported Tsunade-sama." Shikamaru reminded him, "Plus, he has the Kyuubi so-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted, finally cracking. His eyes eye overflowing with tears. He pointed to the cell beside him, "You wanna comfort someone? Comfort HER! Sakura needs her friends! _She's_the one who lost her sensei! _She_ had to watch too! _She's_locked up and restrained in case you hadn't noticed!" The group of friends looked at where Naruto was pointing to see that what he had said was true. Sakura was in chains, unable to move. Her head was hung, with her pink hair shielding her from their eyes. Her body was shaking with her suppressed sobs.

They didn't know how to react. Seeing Sakura like that was painful but part of them thought she deserved it. She had carried out a mission that could have endangered Konoha. She lifted her head, showing them her tear stained cheeks and puffy, red eyes.

"Sakura..." Ino said softly, walking towards her cell. Her instincts as Sakura's best friend were too strong. A bond like that couldn't be broken that easily. Sakura either didn't or couldn't speak. The blond's bright blue eyes scanned Sakura's form. She looked terrible. Like she hadn't eaten well or bathed in a week. It sickened her to see Sakura in such a condition. Sakura's emerald coloured eyes looked into Ino's, begging for her best friend to be in there somewhere. For her to be there to comfort her. "I'm so sorry...look at you..." her voice caught in her throat and she looked away. Her head snapped back up, her eyes boring into Sakura's, "Forehead, you have to give this up! Look where this 'plan' of yours has gotten you! You're in _prison_!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Don't bother Ino-pig. My mind is made up. I will do whatever it takes to see Danzo out of the Hokage's office...out of Tsunade-shishou's office." The determination in her eyes and voice were chilling. The old Sakura...the one who was always doubting herself seemed but a distant memory, "And _you_ would do well to remember what I told you to do."

The blond's mouth hung open. She hadn't expected Sakura to still carry on. The strength of her will was incredible.

"Sakura. This is stupid." Kiba spoke up, he couldn't stand watching his friends be torn apart, "Stop being so selfish. Think about what you're doing to Ino and Naruto. They have to watch you destroy everything you worked for."

"SELFISH?!" Sakura roared, her inhumane strength ratting the chains. The group took a step back at the volume and viciousness to her voice, "I'M DOING THIS TO HELP EVERYONE! HOW _DARE_ YOU CALL ME SELFISH!"

Kiba opened his mouth to speak but he heard Sakura begin to sob.

"No matter what I do...all I've ever been is a failure. A burden." she cried. Her head snapped up to see them, her tears were falling again and hitting the ground beneath her, "This is my chance to change that. Tsunade-shishou needs me to do this. Konoha needs me to do this. _Nothing will stop me_." she said through her clenched teeth. Naruto felt a mixture of pride and sadness for Sakura. Her determination was inspiring but her situation seemed hopeless but he knew this was a matter of pride for Sakura. She needed to prove to herself that she could help people.

"Please, Ino." Sakura begged, "Please, do as I've asked. Give up trying to make me stop. This is how it has to happen. Remember, you promised to help me."

Ino's breath hitched. She _had _said that she would do as Sakura had requested but was the pinkette in the right frame of mind to be delivering orders like that? Despite what many people thought of her, Ino kept her word. She had promised to help the most important person in her life and she'd see it through to the end, "Fine. I don't like it but I'll do it. Forehead." Sakura nodded and Ino proceeded to briskly walk out.

"Come on. Leave Haruno to fester." came Ino's voice from up the stairs, "People like her deserve to be down here."

_'That's my girl.' _Sakura thought with a small smile. She saw the rest of the group looking highly confused, "Well? You heard the woman. Get going!" The rest of her friends scurried out of the area and followed Ino away, wishing Naruto luck. Sakura knew that her task would be a hard one but she felt comforted knowing that her best friend was behind her, giving her support albeit rather oblique. She settled back into what was sure to be a rather short stay in prison if she played her cards right.

* * *

**_How was that? Don't forget you have another chapter along with it! Go on! Get over there and read it! Please! (But I'm totally not desperate or anything)._**

**_Thanks for reading (and review if you'd like :P)_**

**_Eternal_**


	7. Road to Recovery

**_Hi! Good lord, has it been that long since I last updated?! I am really sorry guys! I hope you haven't given up on this story yet. I haven't. If you read my profile page, you'd see that my parents went psycho at me and my computer was taken away from me. I only got it back a couple of nights ago. I spent the last couple of days typing up the two chapters I've posted for you. I actually been driven to writing them down on paper first! How cruel! _**

**_I really hope that you all enjoy this chapter!_**

**_Eternal :)_**

* * *

**_The Blossom Of The Leaf Blooms Twice_**

**_Chapter Seven - Road to Recovery_**

The six remaining members of the Konoha Rookie 9 were sat around a table in a bar, drinking together as if nothing was wrong. In Danzo's Konoha, nothing _could_ be wrong. Those who were regarded as wrong or got things wrong were immediately disposed of. It had been a month since any of them had so much as seen Sakura or Naruto. True to her word, Ino kept her distance from Sakura and refused to even acknowledge that she had ever been friends with her.

"I hope they're alright." Hinata said timidly.

"Haruno is where she _belongs_, Hinata." Ino said, taking a sip of her drink, "Naruto is our only concern."

"Not for long." Shikamaru said, "I overheard Danzo say that Naruto had begun to cooperate. Maybe he's not as dumb as he looks." The rest of the group had doubts as to what Naruto was doing. He would never usually have cooperated with someone he viewed as an enemy. They were sure that Sakura had _something_ to do with it and as hard as Ino tried, she couldn't help but worry about what Sakura was up to and whether she was alright.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Danzo stood in his office with a group of ANBU restraining a very irate Naruto. He was struggling against the tight bonds that had been placed around him but they wouldn't budge. Every time he tried to use his chakra to escape, the chains drained what little chakra he had left, "Are you finished yet?" Danzo asked, looking down at Naruto as he kneeled on the floor, panting heavily. The blond didn't say anything, he just looked the other way. Danzo gripped Naruto's chin and forced him to look into his eyes, "Answer your Hokage, Kyubi."

"My name is Naruto." he snarled.

"You are what I say you are." Danzo said, releasing Naruto, "I'll repeat my question; are you finished?"

"Yes." Naruto sighed eventually.

"Good. You're learning." Danzo smirked, "I suppose you realise why I've brought you here, right?"

"To work out a deal?" Naruto asked. Danzo chuckled and shook his head.

"No. I don't deal with demons." he said, "You are going to listen to my demands and you will either follow them exactly or be thrown in prison for the rest of your miserable life. Got it?" Naruto remained silent and Danzo knew that meant the Kyubi container was broken. In truth, Naruto had a promise to keep to his friend and even if it meant aiding her enemy, he'd see it through for her sake, "Okay. If you desire your freedom, you will have to swear your neverending loyalty to me. You will do as I say, when I say it. The Kyubi is mine to control and that means so are you."

Naruto was struggling with deciding between his morals and his promise. Giving Danzo what he wanted was what Sakura had told him to do but it would make everyone miserable.

"You will also give me all the information you have on Haruno Sakura's plan." Danzo said. Naruto looked up at him and he chuckled, "Yamanaka Ino told me she had one. It seems _she _is prepared to show me just how loyal to Konoha she truly is. Are you?"

"I know nothing." Naruto said, "She wouldn't tell me anything."

"LIES!" Danzo shouted, "She was your teammate. Your friend. Am I supposed to believe that she told you nothing?!"

"Yes." Naruto answered, "Only she and Tsunade knew about it."

"Damn the Tsunade-hime." Danzo cursed under his breath, "Nevermind." he said turning around, "I'm not worried about her. She'll soon come around to my way of thinking." He knew Sakura was intelligent. If she was half as intelligent as he had heard then she should know what was good for both her and the village, "More importantly, will you do as I requested? Will you pledge yourself to me?"

"..." Naruto hesitated before giving a non verbal answer of just nodding his head just the once. Danzo smirked. Finally, he had a valuable military power under his direct control. That meant that no-one could challenge him now. The elderly man walked over to the window and looked out over the village, the village he had dreamed of possessing. Now there was nothing that could take it away from him. Not Sarutobi. Not Tsunade. Not Naruto. Not _anyone._ His rule was to be absolute.

"Release the demon." he ordered, knowing that it was futile to try to get a better answer out of him. The ANBU holding Naruto stepped back and the chains loosened around the fox container's wrists, revealing deep cuts where they had been digging into his skin. Naruto glared up at Danzo. He would serve him but he wouldn't like it. Danzo looked around again with a broad smirk. That smirk hadn't left his face for the entire time Naruto had been in the room. Then, it had been arrogant. Now, it was smug, "Shall we see how Haruno is doing?" Naruto barely stopped himself from lunging forwards at Danzo for daring to mention Sakura.

"What will you do to her?" Naruto asked. The last time he had seen her, she had been led off to a chamber underneath the Hokage Mansion. She had to remain restrained since Danzo didn't trust her. Danzo just chuckled darkly.

"Haruno-san is strong, I'll give her that." Danzo said, "But her strength can only go so far. Her mind is weak with all of her stress. That is where I am attacking." he explained, "Even she can't resist in her condition." Naruto's rage peaked again but this time, it caught Danzo's attention, "Do you have a problem with that, Kyubi?" Naruto shook his head. He couldn't afford to be sent back to prison. Who would protect Sakura then?

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

An ear splitting scream echoed through the vast underground caverns of ROOT's headquarters. Gathered in one room were at least twelve members of the secretive organisation. They were all positioned around a figure who was being restrained by chains which kept them locked to the floor. The person was panting as they sat on their knees.

"Had enough?" demanded a man whose hands were producing several chakra strings which were connected to the person's head.

"Fuck you." she snarled, lifted her head. The pink locks fell out of her emerald eyes which still showed a glimmer of defiance, "You'd better hope I never get out because I'm coming after _you_ first." The chakra strings crackled with electricity which seemed to surge into her head. She screamed again as her brain felt like it was on fire. Her body spasmed as she lost control over her own body.

"We can do this for as long as it takes to wear you down." the man said, "Or until you die. Whichever comes first."

"Kill her and I'll kill _you_." came a voice. The group of ROOT members turned around to see the elderly leader walking towards them with a blond beside him. Naruto was looking at his best friend. Her screams had reached his ears long before they got down there and it tore him apart to be unable to help her at all. Danzo brought himself down to Sakura's level and gripped her chin, forcing her to look into his one visible eye, "My, I had no idea you felt this strongly Haruno."

"I'll die before I serve you!" She shouted.

"Quite possibly." Danzo smirked, "Or maybe your friends will."

"What?!" Naruto and Sakura screamed.

"You heard me. If you refuse to co-operate, I can have each and every one of your friends tortured and killed right in front of you, like I did with Tsunade-hime." he explained in a rather nonchalant tone. Sakura's fists clenched and she bit back a nasty remark that would have served only to worsen her situation. Naruto glared at Danzo. He couldn't believe he would sink so low.

"So what's it to be?" he asked. Sakura remained silent and looked away from the Hokage. What was she to do? Being in prison wasn't going to help her complete her plan and now her friends would be the ones to suffer. But her morals were proving too strong for her to ignore. Could she really serve the man who killed her shishou? "Fine...you." he said, pointing to an ANBU, "Bring me...Hyuga Hinata. She'll be the first to pay for Haruno's stubbornness."

"NO!" Sakura shouted, "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Her brutal strength shook the entire room, knocking everyone off balance. Danzo looked at Sakura with a triumphant smirk across his features. Sakura glared at the evil man with such hatred that any normal person would have been terrified, "Please..." she begged, "Hinata's done nothing. None of them have. Leave them alone. They have nothing to do with this."

"Have you changed your mind?" Danzo asked.

"...Yes...I'll do it." Sakura said, hanging her head. She wasn't about to let the fragile woman take the punishment that _her_ stubbornness would have earned her, "Happy? I'll do it. I'l serve you...just don't hurt them." The Hokage called off his order and turned to Sakura.

"I'm afraid that's no longer good enough." he said. Sakura's head snapped up to him with a furious expression.

"WHY NOT?! I JUST AGREED TO HELP THE MAN WHO KILLED MY SHISHOU!" she roared, rattling her chains again.

"Exactly. She was your 'shishou'. That means there is loyalty in you towards her. That can't be allowed to go on." he said, kneeling down and gripping Sakura's temples viciously.

"What the-" Naruto asked, stepping forward.

"This technique will grant me complete control over your brain. I think you're quite familiar with it." Danzo said as he began to channel chakra into her head. _'If you think you can take me easily with a technique I developed, then you're sadly mistaken.'_ Sakura thought. She began to make a protective barrier with her own chakra around her brain. Her eyes bored into Danzo's visible one and a vacant look took over. Thankfully, she could make the effects of his mind control temporary. When the shine was taken out of her eye, Danzo was happy and stepped away from her.

"Haruno Sakura." he said in a commanding voice, "You are now mine to control. You will perform all orders given to you without hesitation. Understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Sakura's bland, monotone voice said. Naruto was shocked to see that all of her defiance and individuality had been sucked out with a single jutsu. She was nothing but a puppet, "What do you wish me to do?"

"You will resume your place in the hospital." he said, "Shizune will be your superior. I don't want to hear from you other than that. You are taken off the roster for active shinobi and you are a genin, as I said before your imprisonment."

"As you wish, Hokage-sama." Sakura nodded.

"Release her." he said to the ANBU. This day was getting better and better with each passing second. He now had _two_ of the most powerful shinobi in the village under his thumb. Sakura rose to her feet and straightened herself up. Danzo glared at the woman's clothes, "You will also remove those provocative and highly distracting clothes and wear the hospital uniform like everyone else has to." Sakura nodded, "Go." he said. Sakura walked out of the room, past Naruto who tried to catch her attention but to no avail.

_'What an idiot.'_ Sakura thought about Danzo as she closed the door behind her. A smirk spread across the young woman's face and the sparkle returned to her emerald eyes. She had outsmarted the tactitian. Of course, she knew that if she played her cards right, she could delay her inevitable capture just enough to get her tasks done. The jutsu wasn't supposed to fail since it allowed control of the brain. It was hard to manipulate the chakra surrounding the brain so it was rare to be able to protect yourself. Danzo wouldn't work it out for a while.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

The sliding doors opened slowly as Sakura walked towards them after going to clean herself up. The smell of disinfectant and medicine filled her nostrils as she walked in. She had missed the place so much. Being a medic was her entire life and being in prison took that away from her. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the state that her hospital was in. Shizune couldn't handle it alone, not with a young child to take care of too. What had Danzo been thinking? There were nurses running all over the place, obviously exhausted.

"Sakura-sama?!" asked the nurse at the reception. She rubbed her eyes in shock as the pinkette walked towards her.

"Get me Shizune, Aika." she said.

"She's in the middle of an op." Aika said appologetically, "A group of ANBU came back from a mission badly wounded." Sakura nodded, "She's in room 101." The ex head medic walked down the corridor with a blank expression on her face. She couldn't let anyone but Shizune know what had really happened so she needed to keep everyone thinking that she was still under control.

The smell of blood wafted up her nostrils, replacing the disinfectant. The sound of humming was coming from the room that Aika said that Shizune was in. Sakura looked through the window in the operating theatre to see Shizune and four other medics working on several ANBU, _'They're exhausted. I'd better do something.'_ she thought as she walked into the room. Sakura shed her black coat and threw it onto a hook before walking over to the five medics.

"Brief me. What needs to be done?" she asked. The black haired woman looked up, hearing the familiar voice.

"Sakura..." she sighed, a smile coming onto her face, "You look well."

"Now isn't the time to be worrying about me. These men need attention." she said sternly. The blandness in her voice and face shocked Shizune. Her eyes narrowed, _'What did that bastard do to her?'_ she asked herself.

"They all have very similar wounds." she explained, "Their hearts were on the verge of collapse and we've repaired that. Many of their organs were punctured and the flow of their chakra has been slowed by electricity of some sort." Sakura's eye twitched. That method of attack meant that it would take longer to heal than usual. In that time, the patients could die. Sakura walked over to her coat and pulled out a length of wire that she kept up her sleeve.

"You work on the other bodies," she said, "I've got this one." Sakura began to wrap the wire tightly around the body. It looked like they were trapped in springs. The pinkette took the remaining end of the wire and her hand glowed green. The healing chakra travelled around the wire, making the entire body glow green. Shizune was thankful for Sakura's medical genius. She looked at the other medics and assigned them a body. They all got to work, healing the wounds. With Sakura on their side, they got the patients healed in half the time.

"You were right, Shizune-sama." Sakura said, unwrapping the final body, "That took more chakra than expected."

Shizune'd had enough of Sakura's attitude. She wordlessly dismissed her medics who scuttled out of them room, "Sakura." she said sternly, "What on earth-"

"Danzo." She answered, turning to look at her. Sakura's attitude had changed dramatically. Her eyes held the old, familiar sparkle that they had once held. A smirk had emerged on her face, "He thinks he has me brainwashed."

"I see. And you resisted in order to be set free." Shizune smiled. Sakura was more devious that she had given her credit for.

"I was told that he doesn't want to hear from me, and get this; he wants me to wear a nurse's uniform." She grimaced, making Shizune laugh. Sakura had always hated those blasted uniforms. Whoever had designed them was obviously a massive pervert, "Do you have one in my size?"

"Sure." Shizune chuckled, "And it's good to have you back." The black haired woman led her 'little sister' out of the room. She noticed that Sakura's blank face had returned.

"Danzo still believes that I'm his." she explained, knowing what was running through Shizune's mind as she walked down the corridor, "I need to act the part until everything is in place." The older woman nodded. She understood what Sakura needed to do and would support her as much as Danzo's strict regime would allow.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

_'What the fuck is this?'_ Sakura asked herself as she looked down at her body. She was dressed head to toe in the hospital's white uniform which consisted of a fitted jacket which showed a little bit of cleavage should Sakura bend over and a short skirt which clung to her behind and thighs. It was a pervert's heaven. No wonder people enjoyed the hospital so much sometimes. The young woman had been staring at herself for almost an hour.

"It's not bad." Shizune said, stifling a fit of giggles. Sakura rolled her eyes and leaned against a counter, "At least it shows your legs off."

"I'll admit, they are a pretty fantastic set of legs." Sakura smirked, looking at them. On her feet were a white version of the heeled sandals that Tsunade had once worn. She curled her hand into a fist and held it up, "And if anyone pervs on me, they'll know what to expect from me."

Shizune was happy to have a little bit of the old Sakura back. Their laughing was just like before Tsunade died. It was refreshing to see someone with that rare smile on their face. After Danzo took over, hardly anyone smiled. Maybe it was just the fact that they were being pushed to their absolute limits all of the time, "Well then, Sakura. I'd be happy to give you your old job back, if you'd take it of course." she offered.

"I didn't come this far to say no now did I?" Sakura asked, "I'll take it."

"Good. Would you mind taking my next patient? I have to check up on something." Shizune requested. Sakura nodded and Shizune walked out of the room. Relief flooded the black haired woman. At least she wouldn't have to deal with-

"Sneaky cow." Sakura muttered under her breath as she looked at the documents on the clipboard, "Why do I always end up being lumped with _him_?" She made a mental note to get Shizune back for that later. Sakura heard a knock on the door and felt a breeze as it opened.

"Huh? Where's....SAKURA?!" came the voice of the one and only Inuzuka Kiba. It had only been a month since she had last seen him in the exact same position. His voice sounded strained and stuffy. When Sakura turned around, she saw that his tan skin looked pale and he was shivering slightly. The dog nin's eyes were wide with shock as he quickly shut the door behind him, "Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"Working." she answered simply, "Shizune-sama asked me to take your appointment since she had something to deal with. I hope you don't mind."

Kiba raised an eyebrow at Sakura's manner. She seemed a lot more formal than usual. And what was with the uniform that seemed like a second skin to her? Kiba was having a hard time focusing on anything but her assets that were on show quite a bit. It added a little bit of colour back to his cheeks though as he blushed, "N-No...I-I don't mind." he said, walking towards the seat in front of where Sakura was perched against the desk.

Sakura was pretty certain that Kiba was developing the flu despite being given the flu vaccination a month ago. The only reason that would have happened was if he hadn't turned up for the follow up injection to make the immunisation complete, "Inuzuka-san, did you attend the follow up appointment the week after I gave you the flu vaccination?"

"Yeah." Kiba said, shuffling slightly.

"Don't lie to me." Sakura said, looking into his eyes.

"Okay....I got the nurse to let me off." Kiba sighed.

"I thought so." Sakura said, shaking her head, "Well, it would seem that you've caught the flu. You know what that means?" Kiba nodded his head, "I did warn you before, Inuzuka-san; your life as a shinobi is at risk during flu season." her tone was stern yet with hints of care in there. The old Sakura was breaking through no matter how hard she tried to suppress her. She just cared too much about her friends, "I'm removing you from active duty for at least two weeks." she said, writing on the documents. Kiba whined at that. What was he supposed to do for two weeks? "You will need plenty of bedrest. That means..." she said, poking a finger into his chest, "No training and the bare minimum of dog walking."

"But-"

"No buts Ki-Inuzuka-san." Sakura quickly corrected herself.

"It's okay, you can still call me Kiba if you'd like." Kiba smiled slighty.

"I can't. Hokage-sama is most likely watching me in some way. I need to make sure I stick to the proper protocol." Sakura said. She turned around and bent over the desk to pick something up, giving Kiba a most marvellous view of her behind with the tight skirt on. A smirk crossed his face as he sat back and admired it. When Sakura turned back around, he was sure to supress any form of lechery on his face or he'd be flattened, protocol or not, "Right, remember what I said about the training. That applies to sex too." she warned.

"Fuck." he whined.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said softly, "But it can't be helped. Please, try to take it easy for the next two weeks. I'll see how you're doing after that, okay?" Kiba nodded. This meeting was a lot more relaxed because there wasn't a needle involved, "But this'll teach you not to skip out on your appointments next time, won't it."

"Sure." Kiba said, standing up slowly, "Whatever. See you later, Sakura."

"Maybe." Sakura said. She was shocked when Kiba turned and pulled her into a tight hug, like the ones Naruto used to give her. It wasn't unwelcome and she wrapped her arms around Kiba too, resting her head on his shoulder.

"We miss you." he whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry about everything that's happened."

"None of it was your fault." Sakura said softly, "Truth be told, I missed you guys too. Arigato Kiba."

"You called me Kiba." he smirked.

"I'm off the clock." she smiled.

"In that case, you're coming for a drink tonight." he said.

"I don't know..."

"We haven't seen you in a month. Naruto either." Kiba said, looking into her eyes, "After everything you've been through, you deserve a night to unwind. Hell, I'd go on the biggest bender imaginable if it were me." he grinned. Sakura laughed and nodded her head. She had _really_ missed them. And she did feel like she needed something to help her relax. Kiba pulled away and walked towards the door, "Tonight at 8. You know the place." he smiled, "See ya."

"Bye." Sakura smiled as Kiba closed the door to the office. She hadn't expected one of her friends, especially Kiba, to react like that to her release. As usual, he hadn't listened to a word she'd said. He was going on a bender and he was getting the flu, _'Oh well, either way he'll end up in bed somehow.'_ she thought with a chuckle. Did this mean that her life was falling back into place? Sakura really hoped so.

* * *

**_Aww...after everything that happened Sakura's finally on the road to being happy again (we hope). Who'd have guessed that it would have been Kiba to tell her how everyone felt? Me of course. I like showing Kiba's softer, more sensitive side once in a while. It's a nice contrast from his normal animalistic nature isn't it? _**

**_If you didn't understand that bit with Danzo brainwashing Sakura then I'll explain. Sakura was never brainwashed. She developed the jutsu which can take control of a person's brain (it's how she knocked Naruto, Ino and Kakashi out in previous chapters). Her chakra control allowed her to resist the jutsu when Danzo used it, making the effects last barely a minute or two before she became herself again. Danzo currently has no idea that she did this. _**

**_I hope that cleared it up (if you were confused, if not then that's good!) and I hope to see you next time!_**

**_See that big button at the bottom of the page? Yeah, the one that says 'Review' on it. Click it. You know you want to :)_**

**_Thanks for reading (and being so patient!)_**

**_Eternal_**


	8. As Normal As Haruno Sakura Gets

**_Hi everyone! I'm back with another installment of the story! I'm so happy that so many people have favourited and alerted this. The reviews are incredible too. I'm glad you're all enjoying it so much :) _**

**_I'm not sure about this chapter though. It's mainly filler type stuff at the beginning. I'm trying to build up to the bigger, more action packed part of the story now. I wanted to have Sakura get back to normal for at least five seconds before everything implodes again. _****_This chapter sees the emergence of Inner Sakura. The real Sakura hasn't heard from her since she was around 16 since she was happy. Now that she's falling apart, Inner Sakura sees fit to try to fix it. _**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter :)_**

**_See you at the bottom_**

**_Eternal :)_**

* * *

**_The Blossom Of The Leaf Blooms Twice_**

**_Chapter 8 - As Normal As Haruno Sakura Gets_**

It had been a long time since Sakura had been out for a drink with anyone. After all of the stuff that had happened between her and her friends, she was feeling a little nervous. Would they welcome her back? Would it all be awkward now? Her stomach was in knots as she fiddled with the cuff of the sleeve on her coat. She was stood outside the door of the group's usual club that they hung out in when they were off duty. Sakura couldn't bring herself to open the door and walk inside. The fear of her friends' reactions made her body freeze up.

_'Come on Haruno...MOVE!'_ she thought as she tried to steady her heartbeat.

**_'Get moving!' _**came a shout from deep inside her mind, making Sakura's face fall into a grimace. Inner Sakura materialised inside Sakura's mind with her arms crossed and a bossy look about her. The real pinkette knew that her mental state must be bad if _she_ was back, '**_What are you waiting for? Your friends are in there.'_**

_'Just great...why are you here?' _Sakura asked her inner self with a definite hint of annoyance. She didn't need this kind of distraction at that moment.

**_'You've been happy, you didn't need me. But now, you're faltering. Get your ass into that bar and see your friends.' _**Inner Sakura ordered. Sakura really hadn't missed her inner self at all. She was vicious and bossy, everything Sakura didn't want to be but had locked up inside herself, **_'What's your problem? They'll have missed you. Don't you want to see them?'_**

_'After everything I've done...will they accept me?' _Sakura asked as a wave of insecurities flooded her mind. She felt like she was twelve again; a weak, useless little girl. Inner Sakura threw her hands up and glared at her container.

**_'Listen. Kiba asked you to come. HE accepts you. As long as one person accepts you, who gives a fuck?'_**she said. Sakura had to admit, she had a good point.

_'Who are you and what have you done with my mind?' _Sakura asked.

**_'Oh, ha ha. Such a comedienne. You've matured which means I have too. Ish. NOW GO IN THERE AND GET ME A HUNK!' _**she shouted. Okay. So maybe she hadn't matured that much. But she had yet another good idea. How long had it been since Sakura had so much as looked at a guy, let alone slept with them? It made Sakura feel like she had missed out on a lot. Helping Tsunade had taken over her entire life so she hadn't had much time for much of a sex life. A rare one night stand but nothing else.

The sound of pumping music filled the medic's ears as she pushed the door open using the newly found confidence that her inner self had given her. Sakura walked into the club and her emerald eyes scanned the room for her friends.

"Sakura!" came a call over the music. She recognised that voice anywhere. Kiba was walking over to her with a grin on his face. It seemed that he was already slightly buzzed. How long had he been there before she had arrived. At the sound of her name, the music in the club immediately stopped and people began to stare at the pink haired woman as she stood beside the dog nin, "I knew you wouldn't let me down." he smiled.

"Why is everyone staring?" Sakura asked, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. It was all a little intense.

"Dunno but don't mind them, come here." he said, pulling Sakura towards the bar area where he sat her on a stool before taking another seat next to her. The bartender turned to look at the pair. When his eyes rested on Sakura, they narrowed. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Is there a problem?" Kiba asked, sensing Sakura's nerves and the bartender's dislike. The rest of the club was still staring.

"_She_ isn't welcome in here." he snapped.

**_'What did that turd say?'_** Inner Sakura raged, cracking her knuckles threateningly, as if the bartender could see her.

"What? She was allowed in a month ago!" Kiba protested, "What's she done wrong?"

"She helped Tsunade, that's what." the bartender growled, "She's a traitor and Tsunade's accomplice." Sakura's head snapped up. She felt like beating the crap out of everyone in the building. He was _really _testing her and Kiba's patience. The pink haired woman stood up sharply. It was obvious that she wasn't going to get served in a club run by one of Danzo's supporters.

"Sorry, Kiba. This was a mistake." she said as she walked away from the bar. She wanted to get out of the building before she lost her temper or tears started falling. Kiba glared at the bartender before taking off after his friend. He could sense her rage and sadness.

"Sakura wait!" he shouted after her as she stormed off down the street. He couldn't believe that the bartender had been so dense as to think Sakura was really a traitor. Mind you, in Danzo's Konoha, you thought what he told you to think. The pinkette didn't stop and the scent of tears filled the tracker nin's nostrils, making Kiba's hair stand up on end with rage. He couldn't stand when a woman cried. It hit very close to home and brought back painful memories that he'd rather not relive. He broke into a run before stopping Sakura and resting a hand on her shoulder, "Sakura...don't mind that guy." he said, trying to comfort her.

Sakura couldn't say anything. Words just wouldn't come. They kept being chocked back by tears and sniffs. Traitor. That was one word that still hit Sakura hard. It was the last way she had heard Tsunade be described by Danzo. It was so disrespectful for a woman who had given her all to a village to be called that. Both she and Tsunade had given everything they could to ensure that everyone was going to be safe, "I...want...I wanna go...home." she sniffed, "Sorry, this is too much."

"Not at all." Kiba said. He didn't really know how to deal with a crying woman. He had always avoided getting involved with them if he could, "You need a drink."

"Kiba. I want to go home." Sakura repeated. She wasn't in the mood to be in public after that. Kiba sighed.

"Fine. We can drink at your appartment." he said. Sakura nodded. She knew that she wouldn't be able to shake Kiba. He was persistent. He embraced Sakura out of the blue, "You're not a traitor, Sakura. You know that." he said. Sakura chuckled, remembering what had happened during her mission.

**_Flashback_**

_Out of the blue, Sakura threw herself at Kiba, holding him tightly. Her sobs reached his ears. It was one of the worst sounds he'd heard in his life. He'd never liked seeing a woman cry and he felt horrible listening to her quiet sobs. Her tears were staining his flak jacket as she clung to him. She was under so much strain. Everything had finally become too much for her. _

_"Kiba...Kiba...Why is this all happening to me?" she wailed. "I'm not a t-traitor! I'm not!"_

_"Sakura-"_

_"You have to believe me!" she begged, her teary, emerald eyes connecting with his onyx ones. "Please believe me!" All she needed was someone's recognition of her loyalty to Konoha. Someone to tell her she'd done well. Kiba held her close and stroked her hair gently. She looked like a child as she begged and it tugged at Kiba's heartstrings._

_"Sakura, you did great." he said. He felt a little strange congratulating someone for knocking their friends and sensei unconscious, "Hokage-sama would be very proud." Sakura's sobs quietened a little but Kiba still heard little sniffles come from the pink haired medic. "Shh...come on...you're a true Konoha girl. No-one can take that away from you." he whispered in her ear._

_"Arigato...Arigato Kiba." she breathed, resting her head on his shoulder_

_**Flashback Over**_

-

Sakura fumbled with the keys to her apartment door. Her face flushed with embarassment as Kiba watched her with an amused smirk on his face. The more she blushed, the more she fumbled before she found the right key and slipped it into the lock.

**_'Finally!' _**Inner Sakura said, prompting Sakura to blush some more.

_'Why don't you give it a rest?' _she moaned at her inner self. It was embarassing enough that she had taken so long to open her own door. He didn't help that inner Sakura was rubbing it in. Sakura wordlessly led Kiba into her apartment before closing the door behind her, "Sorry about the mess." she said quietly, "I've not been back here in a month."

"Meh, don't worry about it." Kiba smiled. He wanted to be supportive rather than his usual cocky, playboy self. Sakura didn't need that side of him right now. Contrary to popular belief, Kiba actually knew more about women than just how to give them a good time. The pink haired medic walked over to a cabinet which held numerous bottles of her favourite sake. Sake wasn't something Kiba usually drank but he wasn't about to complain if he got a free drink out of it. When she sat beside it she slid one bottle over to him.

"Help yourself." she sighed before raising another bottle to her lips. Kiba stopped her and looked at her with a concerned expression.

"Sakura. Is it really that bad that you can't use a glass?" he asked.

"It all ends up in the same place." she shrugged. Kiba shook his head as she took a large mouthful. She must have taken about half of the bottle in a one go. The Inuzuka felt an intense feeling of pity for her. She had really hit rock bottom. When Sakura slammed the bottle down, she looked at Kiba, "What do you see when you look at me, Kiba?" He looked to see a look of sadness on her face.

"Sakura, I'm not going to lie. You're a shadow of who you used to be." Kiba admitted, "I can't read you like I use to. You're closed off and grouchy."

"So you pity me? she asked.

"Yeah..." he sighed, "But you've been through so much, it's understandable." Sakura sighed. She knew everything Kiba said was true. She felt a hand on her thigh. Kiba was smiling at her, "But things'll get better now. You're out of prison and have your job back. That's good right?" Sakura couldn't help but laugh at that. Trust Kiba to be able to make her see the lighter side of everything. That was a trait he shared with Naruto. Both of them focused on things that were good rather than bad. The medic wished she could do that too.

"You're right." she smiled before taking another swig of her drink. Sakura could feel a fog begin to develop in her brain, dulling her grip on reality thanks to her excessive consumption of sake.

"You know, that's what I like about you Sakura." Kiba chuckled, "You drink like a guy." Sakura's face fell into a blank expression. She had never thought of herself as 'manly'.

"Um..." Sakura said, "I'd say arigato but...I don't know if I should." Kiba laughed. He hadn't expected Sakura to understand what he'd said. No women ever understood when he complimented them like that.

"I meant that you can handle your drink." he smirked.

"I'm a kunoichi, Kiba." Sakura smirked, "I _have _to be able to handle my drink or I can't get to my target." Kiba knew all about what a kunoichi had to do with their bodies. It made him feel uncomfortable knowing that his friends and even his family had all done it at one point. Sakura saw the expression on Kiba's face and laughed, pushing him playfully, "Kiba. There's no need to be worried. We're well trained."

"I know that." he said, "I like it."

"Huh?" Sakura asked with a bemused smirk. Kiba took a leaf out of Sakura's book and just drank out of his bottle. The sake was strong. Kiba could feel himself losing the battle to drunkeness.

"I like how a kunoichi can be all sexy and seductive one moment and then BAM, they can kick your ass in a heartbeat." he explained, a perverted smile on his face, "Such a fucking turn on."

"Pervert." Sakura chuckled, "I hope you don't think that about us."

"Maybe I do." Kiba smirked, "I mean c'mon, Ino's sexy as hell." Sakura frowned. It was always Ino. Ino was the beauty of the group. Ino had no trouble getting a guy. Sakura wasn't exactly ugly, no matter what Sai said, but she didn't feel like she was in the same league as Ino, "Tenten's filled out nicely too." Sakura's grip on her sake bottle was strong. She thanked kami that she had special bottles made that were resistant to her insane strength.

"Is that all?" she asked, feeling slightly deflated. Even though Kiba was her friend, it would have been nice for him to acknowledge that she was pretty. Kiba looked at Sakura. Was she jealous? Her scent and body language told him so. Her face was blank as she stared at a spot on the table.

"Just about." Kiba smirked. He loved to wind her up. Sakura was extremely pretty. She'd never believe it but she was more so than Ino in his opinion, "Oh. Wait..." Sakura's head perked up hopefully, "Nah. No-one else." he said. Sakura wanted to club him around the head so badly but she had a better idea. An evil smirk crossed her face as she looked at an unsuspecting Inuzuka. Sakura downed the rest of her sake before standing up, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"This." she said. Faster than Kiba could see, Sakura had placed herself over him with her face inches from his. A seductive smile on her face. Kiba could see the shine of her eyes and lips from that close. She sat on his lap with her hands on his shoulders.

"What the fuck-" Kiba started but was cut off by Sakura's lips pressed against his.

_'I'll show him I'm just as sexy as Ino.'_ Sakura thought.

**_"Hell yeah! Ride that hottie!"_** Inner Sakura screamed, **_"I'll bet Ino-pig never got to do this." _**Sakura had to agree. Not even Ino had gotten this close to the Inuzuka. Kiba's mind was racing. What on earth was Sakura trying to do? It wasn't that Kiba wasn't enjoying was she was doing, quite the opposite. He was just shocked. When Sakura broke away from Kiba, the pair looked into each other's eyes, panting for air.

"Sakura..." he gasped. He was speechless. Sakura had wiped all coherant thought from his head that hadn't been wiped by the alcohol. He saw the smirk on her face before she came to his ear.

"I'll show you why pink should be your _favourite _colour." she breathed. She traced her tongue around the shell of his ear, enticing a shudder from the dog nin. Her lips placed butterfly kisses down Kiba's neck. He bared more for her to attack which gave Sakura the confirmation she needed. Kiba was loving it. The pinkette's hands ran down Kiba's front before teasing the zip of his jacket down. Kiba sat up and wrapped an arm around Sakura to steady her as she removed his jacket.

"Sa..ku..ra." he gasped as her hands roamed over his chiselled muscles. That was it. Kiba's animalistic nature began to burst through. With Sakura in almost complete control as she teased him, his alpha blood was beginning to boil. He never liked being dominated, especially in bed. Before Kiba could even move to dominate the situation, a 'POP' sound jerked them away from their lust filled passion. With speed and grace that only a kunoichi could possibly possess, Sakura removed herself from Kiba before straightening herself up. The Inuzuka let out a growl of frustration which made her chuckle. She turned to the ANBU that was stood in her living room. He wasn't wearing a mask and had a pale, emotionless face.

"Sai." Sakura said, "What is it?"

"I have news about Da-" Sakura's hand shot over his mouth before he could finish his sentence and she shot him a warning look, telling him to shut up. Kiba was highly confused by Sakura's reaction.

"I see." she sighed, "Kiba...I'm sorry but you need to leave."

"What?!" he shouted. What was he supposed to do about the rather prominent 'problem' in his pants? _'Damn...I really hate that guy.' _he thought. Sakura turned to him.

"This is private." She said, "You need to leave." Kiba stood up, adjusting himself and putting his jacket on. No matter where she sent him, he'd still be able to hear her anyway. Sakura was both amused and annoyed with Kiba's reluctance to leave. It proved that he thought she was sexy enough to stay with. The Inuzuka walked out of the door, letting it click shut behind him.

"One second." Sakura said. She wasn't dumb. She knew Kiba would be listening. A quick flurry of hand seals quickly saw to that problem. Outside, Kiba stepped away from the door as all voices became nothing but a dull buzzing in his ear.

_'Damn it. She knew.' _he thought as he walked away. The Inuzuka couldn't help but smirk. She was clever, strong and sexy as hell, _'Sexier than Ino by far.'_

"Sai, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, "If you get caught with me, you could get executed."

"I know." Sai said, "But I needed to tell you something that I overheard Danzo-sama tell the councillors." Sakura's eyes narrowed. What was that snake planning? If those puppet councillors were in on it then it couldn't be anything good.

"Go on." she said. Sai was silent for a while.

"This is more difficult than I thought it would be." Sai said. Sakura guessed that it was that he was still relearning how to feel. This one was loyalty that he was feeling at that moment. Despite Danzo being a completely horrible and militaristic man, Sai had once served him unquestioningly. The pinkette wasn't about to push him. He had to pull away from his old master by himself, "Danzo-sama is...He's planning to attack several villages so he can take them and make their territory part of Konoha's." he finally got out.

"Shit..." Sakura hissed, "This isn't what I needed right now." She too fell silent, calculating her next move," Right. I need to get out of the village for a while." she said finally, "I have three people that I need to see." The medical ninja turned and jogged through her apartment towards her bedroom. Sai followed her and saw that she was busy pulling a huge scroll that she had hidden in there. As she hooked the scroll on her and walked towards the door, Sai blocked her path, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"If you're seeing _them_ then I'm going with you." he said.

"You need to be with Danzo or he'll catch on." Sakura insisted.

"Naruto would never forgive me if I let you see them alone." Sai said, "And I have orders from Danzo-sama to keep an eye on you, remember?" Sakura could see the determination in the usually emotionally stunted man. The medic sighed, knowing that she'd never be able to convince Sai otherwise. She sighed before shaking her head.

"Fine. I want to leave early tomorrow morning." Sakura said, "Tell absolutely no-one where we're going or who we're seeing. If Danzo finds out, it'll set everything back to square one." she warned. Sai nodded, "Good, now get going." The ANBU made a few handsigns and disappeared in a large puff of smoke. Sakura detatched the scroll from her back with a sigh.

_'Danzo...You've grown far too bold. I can't believe you'd attack helpless villages.'_ she thought as she threw herself on her bed. She didn't like how fast everything was moving. It meant that she would have to be very careful. But it would also give her an excellent opportunity to further her cause. She would have to stay one step ahead and work quickly if she was to succeed.

* * *

**_How was that? I knew that some of you had to be wondering where Kiba came into everything so I started to sow some seeds. Hehehe...Sakura's such a naughty little kunoichi. We all know Kiba can't resist. It was a shame it had to come from her insecurity and rivalry with Ino though :(_**

**_Who are these three people Sakura and Sai are meeting? Hmm...Only time (and the next few chapters) will tell :)_**

**_If you'd like, you could review _**

**_Thanks,  
_****_Eternal :)_**


	9. Shark Bait And Good Old Red Eyes

**_Hello to everybody in Fanfic-land! I have yet another installment for you this weekend! I was so eager to get this part written that it all came to me in record time! It helped that I had most of it written down already ;) The mystery of who Sakura and Sai need to meet will be revealed soon enough! I wonder how many of you have already guessed who it might be. _**

**_I'd like to give a special shout out to Victoblerone whose reviews made me smile! (Everyone's reviews did that, but if you read the ones that Victoblerone left, you'll see why I was grinning like an idiot.) I love everyone who reviewed, faved and alerted! You rock!_**

**_Please enjoy this chapter and I'll see you at the bottom!_**

**_Eternal :)_**

* * *

**_The Blossom Of The Leaf Blooms Twice _**

**_Chapter 9 - Shark Bait and Good Old Red Eyes_**

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she stood, leaning against a wall. The light of the dawn hadn't yet reached Konoha which meant her escape would be much, much easier. She looked around the corner and monitored the movements of the guards. She and Sai didn't want to create too much of a fuss so she had to time this correctly.

_'Okay...there's an interval of about two minutes before either guard gets back.' _she thought as the pair of them walked away for a third time. Sakura turned to Sai with a sigh, "We have two minutes to get past the guards before they come back." Danzo had vastly increased security since his takeover, making it difficult for anyone to leave the village. Sakura didn't like only having two minutes to leave so she needed to do something about that, "Sai, I need you to restrain the guards while I deal with their minds." she ordered.

"Hai." he said, crouching down and bringing a scroll out of his pocket.

Sai took a brush and ink and ran it, with inhuman speed, over the paper. Within seconds, several black snakes erupted from the page. In the darkness, their black bodies would not have been seen by the guards until it was too late. The pair heard a pair of screams which signalled their opportunity to move. The pinkette created a shadow clone which ran to the left while the real Sakura ran towards the guard on the right.

"Haruno!" the guard gasped, "What the fuck are you doing out here? Your place is in the hospital."

"And you're a brainwashed moron." Sakura said, gripping the man's temples. The medic's chakra did its job as it washed over the guard's throat. She could feel the shadow clone draining more of her chakra as she worked too. A hazy look enveloped the guard's eyes before he fell unconscious. Sakura lay him on the floor and stepped over his body. Her clone had also finished so she was dispelled.

"Impressive." Sai said. It had been years since he had seen Sakura in action. It surprised him to see her being so sneaky and professional as opposed to the weaker version he had expected. Sakura wordlessly walked past him, motioning for him to follow her. The pinkette broke into a run, making her black coat flap behind her. Sai followed his new mistress out of the gates of the village he served. He didn't look it but he was nervous about the people Sakura wanted to meet. The undercover ROOT agent didn't trust them since they had once been Sakura's enemies. He didn't know how she could be so easy to trust them after everything they had done.

-

Daylight broke through the canopy of the dense forest, sending shafts of light to illuminate the path before them. It was surprisingly peaceful which betrayed the turmoil that was developing both inside Konoha and Sakura. Sai noticed that Sakura was unusually determined and quiet. It was never a good sign when she acted like that. Sai knew Sakura better than people thought. The pair of them had an odd relationship. She was the first person to try to get to know him and, for that, he owed her a lot. It was her who helped him get out of his shell and escape from Danzo's grip.

He knew that everything that they were doing had a chance of anihilating Konoha but after everything that Danzo had done to him and to every single one of his followers, he couldn't allow him to get what he wanted, especially if it meant that innocent villages would be attacked.

"Sai. Where was he last seen?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence.

"He and his partner were in the abandoned base." he informed her, "Even though the organisation was destroyed, they stayed behind to make sure that no-one got their hands on the power that they had accumulated." Sakura nodded. That made her job much, much easier. With two of the three people she needed together, she would only have to hunt down one of them.

Many people would have been disgusted with Sakura's actions and her choice of company but she didn't care. She was doing what was necessary to keep Konoha out the hands of a madman. If they didn't like her choices then they would just have to deal with it. She was doing everything for their own good.

It had been nearly four years since she had even heard about the pair she was going to see. She had, at one point, doubted whether they were even alive especially with the illness that one of them was suffering from. She _personally _had never dealt with the first two but she knew a lot about them and hoped to use that illness as a bargaining chip to get them to do what she wanted. Sakura had no problem with being underhanded when it came to the defence of her village.

_'Oh Kami...I'm becoming Danzo.' _she thought as a revelation hit her. She had spent so long plotting and scheming with her shishou that she had become a lot like the person she wanted to dethrone. The old Sakura would never deal with the people she was thinking of dealing with. She would never have plotted against her village either, "Damn it." she cursed under her breath, becoming annoyed with herself.

"Hmm?" Sai asked, looking at Sakura with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry. I've just been thinking." Sakura sighed, "I'm becoming more and more like the man I want to get rid off aren't I?"

"No way." Sai said almost instantly. There wasn't a chance that Sakura was _anything _like Danzo, "How could you think that you are like Danzo-sama?" It confused him to no end. In his eyes, there were little to no similarities between the pair of them. Sakura was a _woman _for one. She was kind, gentle and peaceful which were all traits that Danzo failed to possess. Sure, she had become darker and more brooding but that was understandable. To take down the dictator, she would have to think like him.

"Sai, you don't understand." she said, "Danzo has so many links to the underworld and that's what I'm doing isn't it? Using people to get what I want. I'm no better than he is."

"That's not true." Sai said, "Danzo-sama is completely different to you. You're doing what you're doing for Konoha's sake. He's doing it for himself. I think I read something that said that it was called 'jealousy'." He was of course, referring to Danzo's rivalry with the late Sandaime Hokage: Sarutobi Hiruzen. There had been nothing that Danzo had desired more than to become Hokage and make Konoha a major military power but Hiruzen wanted to make the village a peaceful place, avoiding conflict if at all possible. That was the era that Sakura had been brought up in. That philosophy had been carried on by Tsunade when she had been alive.

"You never resorted to brainwashing to get where you needed to be." Sai continued. It was funny hearing him say what he really felt about Danzo. She had made another breakthrough in bringing him out of his shell, "And while he tried to help me by making me his puppet, you made me your friend. That helped me more than he ever did. So I'm grateful to you." he finished. Sakura had never realised just how sensitive Sai had become over the past six years. The pinkette laughed quietly.

"You're growing Sai." she said with a smile, "Arigato for saying all that." She was impressed with his change. Back when she first met him, he would insult her left right and centre.

"But you're still angry, hasty and-"

"Don't push it." Sakura said through gritted teeth. Sai looked at her with a confused expression. He didn't get it. Sakura had just thanked him for saying what he had said but when he carried on listing her differences, she had gotten angry with him. He honestly would never understand women, especially Sakura, _'Clueless baka.'_ she thought as she saw the confused expression on his face.

The pair of them carried on down the path that ran through the forest. Sakura was trying to remember where the hell the old hideout was. It was supposed to be hidden deep within the woods so that no-one could find it. Well, it was certainly doing its job alright. Sakura had absolutely no idea where it was. That was until she narrowly avoided a projectile which was thrown in her direction. She looked to see that the kunai had hit a nearby tree instead of its intended target.

"Well, well, well." came a growling voice, "If it isn't the little Kyubi lover. Never thought I'd see _you_ around here."

-

"Sakura, I need you to-" Shizune said as she burst into Sakura's office with a pile of papers that she had prepared for her to sort through. The poison mistress stopped in her tracks when she saw that the office was empty. She dumped the papers on the abandoned desk with a sigh before noticing a note which had been left.

_Shizune,  
Part 3 has been pushed forward due to Danzo's desire for war. I've had to leave the village for a while to get everything set up. Make sure that Danzo never finds out. In the drawer, you will find a scroll. Open it. Inside I sealed a delayed shadow clone jutsu which will be able to perform my duties at the hospital to a certain extent. Don't make her deal with Kiba. No matter what. I'm sorry about the lack of notice._

_Sakura x_

The older medic sighed. Her 'little sister' was pushing herself so hard. What really worried her was the news that Danzo was planning a war with another nation. She hoped that Sakura would be able to handle what 'part 3' would throw at her. Heck, _she_ wouldn't be able to deal with _them_.

-

Sakura skidded backwards after clashing with the mystery shinobi. Well, he wasn't a mystery to her. The massive bandaged sword gave everything away despite the fact that he was wearing a hat which covered his face almost completely. The signature black cloak with red clouds was also a massive clue as to who he was. Behind him, his partner was merely watching the battle unfold.

"Come back here, blossom." the man smirked, "I'm gonna enjoy carving you up."

"You want me?" Sakura replied, "Come and _get _me!" she brought her fist back and connected it with his face on the word 'get'. The man was sent crashing through several trees, causing them to splinter and snap. He eventually rose from the spot where Sakura had embedded him in the ground with a growl. Sakura was busy healing the numerous cuts that had been inflicted upon her by the man.

"Whoo." he said, rubbing his now shattered cheekbone, "That was quite the punch, little girl."

"And there's plenty more if you don't want to listen to me." Sakura threatened, flexing her fist again. The man looked towards his partner who shook his head.

"There is no need to fight her if all she wants is to talk." the partner said in a deep, smooth voice which was quite familiar to her, "Besides, in our current condition we wouldn't last too long against her." Sakura's fighting stance relaxed as she watched the two men walk towards her. Her emerald eyes scanned the area, seeing that their little spar had all but destroyed their surroundings. There were craters, smashed rocks and uprooted trees all over the place. And they were just what Sakura had done. The two men raised their hands to their heads and removed their hats, slowly revealing their faces. One of them was a very tall and strong shinobi, with a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue skin, small white eyes, gill-like facial structures, and sharp triangular teeth that not many people possessed. The other, his appearance was not the most intimidating, apart from the intensity of his crimson eyes. His raven coloured hair hung to frame his face and was duller than a certain relative that Sakura could remember.

"So the rumours _are _true." she said, looking at the man with crimson eyes.

"Hmm? What rumours?"

"That you faked your death." she said, "I thought Sasuke wouldn't be able to kill you." The man's eyes narrowed. Despite his brother's hatred of him, he still felt a certain amount of loyalty towards him.

"I'd watch it if I were you, blossom." the shark-like man smirked. Although, there was nothing he'd like more than to see his partner crush the woman in front of them, "Itachi isn't in the best of moods today."

"Hoshigaki Kisame. Uchiha Itachi." Sakura said, "I have a proposition for you." Sai, who was stood behind Sakura, was ready to defend her should the pair of missing nin try to attack her. He wouldn't trust them completely but did trust Sakura. Whatever she said goes.

"Why would a Konoha kunoichi want to deal with ex-Akatsuki agents?" Kisame asked.

"Danzo." Itachi sighed, "He's finally done it." Sakura nodded sadly. Rarely seen rage flowed through the eldest Uchiha brother's face. The man who killed his brother and ordered the massacre of his clan was now in control of the village that he'd never truly abandoned. He looked into Sakura's eyes and saw a determination and hatred that surpassed even his own, "I see you've suffered loss at the hands of him too."

"I have." Sakura sighed, "First Sasuke and then my shishou. I hate him more than anyone should hate someone." Itachi saw hurt and betrayal in her features. He knew that pain well, "That's why I need your help Itachi-san, Kisame-san."

"You need help bringing Danzo down." Itachi predicted, turning from her and walking away, "Look elsewhere, little girl. I'm in no condition to take down an entire village alone." Kisame shrugged before following Itachi away from the pinkette.

"I can cure you." Sakura smirked, making Itachi stop in his tracks.

"No-one can cure me." Itachi said darkly, "This illness will be my death now."

"Not if you agree to help me." Sakura said. This was playing very dirty but if Itachi wasn't going to help her willingly then emotional blackmail would have to be used, "Wouldn't you like to be well enough to get your revenge on the man who destroyed your clan? Who _killed_ your little brother?" she asked.

_'That's cruel.' _Kisame thought, looking at Itachi. His head was hung and he was looking at his shaking hands. Years of being Itachi's friend and partner told him that the Uchiha was dealing with the internal struggle, _'I like it.' _A smirk crossed his face at the devious nature of the gentle looking woman.

"You're going blind too, Itachi-san." Sakura continued, "A simple procedure and you can have your eyesight restored." Itachi turned towards Sakura and, in an instant, appeared in front of her, towering over her smaller form, "So, what will it be Itachi-san?" she asked.

"Restoring my eyesight isn't enough." Itachi said, glaring at her, "I want Sasuke's eyes so that this cursed darkness will never return." Sakura sighed and turned from Itachi, "You refuse? Is your childish infatuation with my little brother that strong?" he asked. Sakura let out a harsh bark of a laugh before turning back to Itachi.

"Infatuation?" she asked, "No. What I felt was the real thing. I _did _love Sasuke. But now, I couldn't care less. He's dead and, after everything he did, I'm glad." Itachi and Sai's eyes narrowed dangerously. Both of them new that Sakura didn't mean a word of what she had said. Sasuke's death hurt her more than she would ever let on. Yes, she had loved Sasuke. Yes, she had been prepared to kill him but she wasn't prepared to let him go and forget him. Not a chance, "You want his eyes? You've got to agree to my terms." she said, looking into Itachi's eyes again.

"You know." Itachi said, a rare smirk on his face, "You have looked into my eyes a total of seven times now. That is six more than anyone else."

"And?" Sakura asked.

"I'm impressed." he continued, "You hold up your end of the deal, you have me." Sakura nodded before looking at Kisame too. The blue skinned shark-like man merely grunted and nodded his head to show his support for Sakura. Kisame had lost their match and respected anyone with the power to defeat him like she had. There were only a handful of people who had accomplished that feat. The pinkette felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Sai eyeing Itachi up warily. She ignored his reservations about her choice of help and pulled the scroll off her back before walking away from the area. She motioned for Itachi to follow her.

"Itachi-san. I knew that this would happen so I came prepared." Sakura said when they reached a clearing which hadn't been touched by her and Kisame's battle. Itachi looked at her blankly which wasn't something that she hadn't expected. Itachi was emotionally stunted a bit like Sai. Maybe she could work on him in the same way. She crouched down and rolled the scroll out. All over the paper were little kanji symbols that she had drawn on. Her petite and dainty hand touched one of them and a puff of smoke erupted from it. When it faded away, Itachi's eyes widened. Sakura turned to him, holding a glass container with a solution inside it.

"How did you-" Sai asked. He wasn't aware of Sakura possessing an item like _that_.

"When myself and Tsunade-shishou began planning this, I knew I'd need them." she said, looking at the container. Two eyes floated in the solution, "Itachi-san, I will begin the operations as soon as you're ready. But first, I'll need to heal the illness. I don't want it tainting the eyes so if you would lie down on the grass, I'll get started." Itachi's eyes were concentrating on his sibling's eyes floating in front of him. It confirmed to him that his little brother was indeed dead and strengthened his resolve to help Sakura dethrone the man who killed him. The Uchiha prodigy removed his Akatsuki cloak before lying ontop of it on the grass below, "Okay, Itachi-san. Relax." Sakura smiled. She was going into full medic mode which meant making her patient comfortable.

_'Her whole attitude just changed completely. Just what is she?' _Kisame wondered as he watched the medic remove Itachi's shirt.

**_"OMG! This guy is HOT!" _**Inner Sakura screamed like a pathetic little fangirl, **_"Go on. Run your hands down his front. Do it!"_ **

_'Shut up.' _Sakura said to her inner self, _'If you're not going away, you can start to do something useful. Release the seal which is suppressing my chakra. I'm going to need to be at full strength from now on.' _Inner Sakura huffed before beginning to make handsigns. As Sakura rested her hands on Itachi's bare chest, he winced in pain, _'Hmm...he's in a lot of pain.' _she thought. She knew what she needed to do. A year ago, this disease had no cure. Now, Itachi would be fine. Sakura's chakra began to numb Itachi's pain. For the time being, until the pain subsided, she would need to prioritise comfort over healing power.

**_"Ugh. Why did you seal your power away anyway?" _**Inner Sakura whined as she continued making handsigns, **_"This is such a pain in the ass! So many handsigns!."_** Sakura shook her head at her inner self's whining.

"What are you doing anyway?" Kisame asked.

"Itachi-san's disease is attacking his vital organs." Sakura said quietly, "His heart and lungs were on the verge of collapse. I'm reversing the effects first before I remove the disease." How Itachi was even moving escaped Sakura. She had never seen someone in such a poor condition. Even dead people didn't have as much wrong with them. Itachi's eyes had closed long ago as Sakura's healing chakra numbed his pain and sent him into a comfortable sleep.

**_"Finally! RELEASE!" _**Inner Sakura shouted out after completing the hundreds of handsigns that Sakura had ordered her to make. Sakura felt a sudden flood of energy take over her body. Outside, Kisame and Sai stepped back as Sakura began to glow a strange crimson colour. The energy being emitted from her was powerful, more powerful than anything Sai had seen from her. A smile washed over Sakura's face as she felt herself return to her full strength, a feeling that she hadn't felt for a long time.

_'What on earth is this chakra?' _Sai asked as the power caused a breeze to run through the clearing, ruffling their hair and clothes. He had only felt something this powerful when Naruto had lost it against Pein and gone into his six tailed form. Even though he had been far away, he had still been able to feel his immense chakra. It seemed that Sakura had been hiding more than just a plan from the village.

Sakura, content that Itachi's heart and lungs were now in full working order, began to work on purging his cells of the deadly virus. It seemed to be interwoven with the very molecules of his body. Something that would have left many medics unable to do anything but with Sakura's returned power, it was a fairly simple task. She shaved her chakra down until it was down to the molecular level. It was the concentration more than anything that made her tired. Sweat dripped down her face, _'A little more. Just a little more.'_ she said as she continued to work.

_'Where was she when Akatsuki was around?' _Kisame thought. With a medic like her on their side, Akatsuki wouldn't have suffered the immense losses that they had. The pinkette had moved down to Itachi's legs and was purging the cells even more. Colour had returned to Itachi's face which was a very good sign. He was still sound asleep as Sakura carried on the procedure. Even with her increased strength, Sakura was becoming tired. Half an hour had passed since the operation before Sakura finally detatched her hands from Itachi's body. The pale green glow faded from her hands and she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Well...that's done." she said with a small smile as she moved to his head. A burst of chakra relieved the sleep of the Uchiha. His eyes began to flutter open. His vision was blurry but that was normal for him, "Itachi-san...I'm done healing you. You're cured." she smiled down at him. Itachi already knew that. He could no longer feel any form of burning in his body. His heart was no longer struggling to pump his blood around his body. His lungs were no longer causing him to take wheezy breaths like before. Sakura had kept to her word and cured him. All that was left to do was to-

"The transfer will have to wait." Sakura said apologetically, "I used up too much chakra curing you. It seemed your disease went right down to the molecular level. It took a lot to kill it." Itachi shook his head and sat up slowly.

"Hn...Arigato." he said quietly. That one simple word had Kisame throwing him a weird look, "It's customary to thank the woman who saved your life Kisame. I'm not as heartless as everyone thinks."

"While we're waiting, you can tell us what you need us to help you with." Kisame said, walking towards her. Sakura shook her head, "Why not? Look, missy. We need to know what we're getting into if we're gonna help you."

"There is one more person I need to see before I tell you anything." Sakura said.

"Who?"

"Someone I dealt with a long time ago." Sakura said darkly, "He's not going to come quietly I expect."

"Ah..." Kisame smirked, "I thought I recognised you. He said a pink haired bitch and an old hag had beaten him to a pulp."

"I assumed he was dead but I should have known better." Sakura said. She was ashamed of her naivety at her young age, "How did he survive?"

"Kakuzu found him." Kisame chuckled, "He repaired his heart and restored him to his former glory."

"I see. Well then, he'll be happy to see me again." Sakura said.

* * *

**_How many of you saw that coming? I thought Itachi deserved much more than death by Sasuke's hands and Kisame was just cool. I've hinted extremely strongly as to the third person's identity. You've probably already guessed who it is. I think he deserves more of a part too. All three of them are so cool!!!_**

**_Anyway, I hope that this chapter was enjoyable for you :)_**

**_Reviews are more than welcome :)_**

**_Thanks for reading,  
Eternal_**

* * *

**_IMPORTANT! I have set up a poll on my profile. If you wish to have a say on who gets to mess with our favourite dog boy's head then you can vote on that! :) Please or else I have no idea who to use! Then I'll be stuck and no-one will like that :(_**

**_I'll try to update as soon as possible!  
Eternal_**


	10. Touch Wood

**_Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long to update! But I hope this chapter makes up for it. It has a little more action than the others. I know I've been depriving you all of some action. _**

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved and/or alerted! I am so happy!!! Love you all!_**

**_Happy reading :)  
Eternal_**

**_

* * *

_****__**

**_The Blossom Of The Leaf Blooms Twice _**

**_Chapter 10 - Touch Wood_**

Sakura's hands were hovering over Itachi's left eye, a pale green glow healing the damage that her chakra scalpel had inflicted on the area. Itachi's hands were gripping the coat beneath him in a death grip. His face was contorted in pain as Sakura worked her magic, "I'm sorry Itachi-san. I can't numb the area. If I do, you won't be able to blink. That'll increase the risk of infection." she said softly. Thankfully, this was the last eye she would have to work on which meant that Itachi wouldn't be in pain much longer.

_'I feel sick' _Kisame thought as he watched Sakura operate on his friend. Her hands were covered in Itachi's blood and the remains of Sasuke's eyes were floating in the solution that kept them preserved. Itachi had explained to Sakura that it wasn't the entire eye itself that held the Sharingan. It was the retina which projected the tomoe onto the irises. When the Mangekyo Sharingan was active, it damaged the retinas until the owner went blind so all Sakura had to do was replace Itachi's retinas with Sasuke's and everything would be alright. Plus, Sakura would have much more power on her side when it came to going against Danzo.

"There we go, Itachi-san." Sakura said, finishing the final eye in almost record time. It was as if Itachi hadn't even undergone surgery. There wasn't a single scar left and the light had returned to him. The blurred vision that had once plagued him was focused and sharper than ever. The renewed Uchiha sat up once more and looked around. Sakura had to admit, with part of Sasuke in him, there was a sparkle similar to Sasuke's in his eyes.

"Arigato once again, Sakura-san." Itachi said. This time, he was truly grateful to her. She had saved his life twice in one day. The medic gently pushed him back down.

"You still haven't recovered from the treatment for your illness." she said softly, "You'll be a little sore when the numbing effect of the chakra wears off in an hour or two."

"Hn." Itachi huffed. He didn't like feeling like an invalid. Kisame chuckled at Itachi being mothered by a woman who he'd barely met before. Sakura's hand delved into her medic's bag which was attached to her waist and pulled out a set of bandages. She rested the older Uchiha's head on her knees with a gentleness that only a medic could possess. Her hands wrapped the white cloth around Itachi's eyes, shielding them from the light and dirt.

"You'll need to wear them for a few days." Sakura said before looking up at Kisame, "Kisame-san. While I'm gone, I'll need you to take care of Itachi-san. Make sure he doesn't take the bandages off until I get back, okay?" she dipped her hand back into her pocket and brought a bottle of medication out, "He'll need to take two of these every hour or he'll be in a lot of pain."

"Okay, Blossom." Kisame smirked, taking the bottle from the pinkette. Sai walked up to Sakura who still had a sheen of sweat covering her brow.

"Sakura." he said, his voice thick with concern, "You need to rest before we move on. _His _operation took a lot out of you." He couldn't understand why she would push herself so hard for someone who would only become a problem later. Had she even thought about what he and Kisame would do when all of this was over? They were both internationally wanted criminals. He hoped she knew what she was doing.

"Sai, I'm not as weak as everyone thinks I am." Sakura sighed, standing up. All traces of her previous fatigue were gone which Sai could only put down to her total mastery of chakra control. Being able to heal her fatigue must be a useful ability, "I need to get to my next target before people back in Konoha realise I'm gone. It's only a matter of time."

_'Just how devious can this girl get?'_Kisame wondered, _'She's keeping everyone completely in the dark. Even us.'_

"Sai. I also need you to go back to Konoha." Sakura continued, much to everyone's shock, "Danzo will realise I've gone if you don't report back to him soon. I don't need trackers on my tail." Sai nodded reluctantly. He didn't like the idea of leaving her to deal with another one of _them_ but she was strong. Her sharp increase in strength scared him enough to make him believe that she'd be alright.

"There's one thing." Kisame said, attracting their attention, "If you're going, you'll need myself and Itachi's help."

"But-" Sakura was about to argue until Kisame raised a hand to stop her.

"The guy _hates _you." he laughed, "You think he'll help you after you nearly killed him?" Sakura had to agree with him. Two other members of Akatsuki would probably help her case. Knowing that they trusted her would help to soothe him.

"I guess you have a point." Sakura said, "But what about Itachi-san?" she asked, pointing to the temporarily blinded man, "He'll be unable to take the bandages off for a few days. He won't be much use in a fight."

"Don't worry, Blossom." Kisame smirked, slinging Sameheda over his shoulder proudly, "_I'm _more than enough to protect you." But he didn't truly believe that she'd need him. His sword told him of how strong her chakras were now. And Sameheda was a very picky chakra stealing sword. For it to be attracted to Sakura meant that she really was strong. It felt weird to be so close to such a person and not be trying to capture them but that part of his life was behind him now. With Akatsuki destroyed, he was thankful for an opportunity to be active again.

Sakura delved into the inner pocket of her coat before turning to Sai and handed a small scroll to him, "This scroll will take you back to my apartment. Just perform the necessary handsigns and it will activate, got it?"

"Hai." Sai nodded, taking the scroll from her, "But won't people know you've gone?"

"No. I've left a shadow clone to do my dirty work." Sakura smirked, "The only person who could tell if it was me or not would be Kiba and I've made it quite clear that he isn't to get anywhere near me." She knew that Kiba's sense of smell would lead to her being found out so she had made sure that Shizune would keep him and any other Inuzuka away from her. Sai laid the scroll on the floor and stood on the designated area before beginning to make the handsigns. There was a downside to Sakura's invention and that was that it took a long time to activate. Sakura obviously didn't want just _anyone _to be able to use it so she had made it take hundreds of handsigns to complete.

"Itachi-san." Sakura said, "Are you okay to walk or do you need Kisame to carry you?"

That got the Uchiha up. The thought of the total humiliation brought about by being carried to the next location was too horrific to bare. His Uchiha pride wouldn't allow himself to be helped, even by his teammate. Sakura suppressed a laugh as she watched the indignant look on Itachi's face. She knew the Uchiha Clan was strong but very easy to manipulate if done correctly.

Sakura motioned for Kisame to take Itachi and follow her. They had strayed rather far from the beaten path and it would take a while for them to find the target from where they were. Kisame sneakily guided the temporarily blinded Uchiha after the pinkette so that he didn't bump into something. It was funny to see the strongest ninja he'd seen look so helpless and needy.

-

"So he's around here?" Sakura asked, looking around. She knew that they were nearer to Suna than Konoha since the weather had brightened and the temperature had risen rather sharply. Kisame nodded. Although it felt like he was selling him out, Kisame knew that Sakura needed help and had to be desperate if she was looking to criminals to aid her. The forest was long gone and had been replaced by the soft sand of the Wind Country. Kisame wasn't handling the area to well. Since he was more accustomed to cooler areas, his shark-like skin was beginning to dry out so he had to frequently drink water which delayed the group even more.

_'I never knew an Akatsuki agent could be such a crybaby.' _Sakura thought with a smirk as Kisame sat on a rock and drank more water.

"I know what you're thinking and shut it." Kisame growled, glaring at Sakura, "I'm still strong enough to give you a hard time."

"I doubt that." Itachi chirpped. Sakura's eyebrow rose. That was the first time she had ever heard an Uchiha crack a joke. Apparently, it was a first for Kisame too since he was looking at Itachi with a weird expression. Itachi sighed, "Is there a cave near here?" he asked.

"Yes." Sakura nodded.

"Sasori's in there." Itachi said, "Kisame told me that not far into the Wind Country, there was a cave. In there, Sasori has been hiding out, repairing his dented puppet collection." Sakura nodded and waited for Kisame to finish his massive consumption of water. When the shark man stood up, he walked past Sakura with a huff. She didn't seem to understand the he had needs. The pinkette gently took over the role of guiding Itachi to the cave.

The cave was just like any other, with stalactites and stalagmites all over. The only odd thing was that the walls were dimly lit by candles where the sun wasn't getting in. Sakura's heels clicked against the hard stone as the trio walked deeper into the cave. Her emerald eyes were narrowed as she tried to scan the darkness for any kind of danger. Sakura barely had time to move as a blast of flames came speeding towards her only to be blocked by a speeding bullet of water which met it in the air. Kisame's hands dropped from their positions in their handsigns as he smirked at the pinkette.

"Someone needs to be more careful, Blossom." he teased. Sakura had forgotten that Sasori's body was rigged with numerous deadly weapons.

"Kisame..." came the deep voice from the shadows at the other end of the room which made the shark man look over at him, "Who would have thought you and Itachi would have sunk to helping Konoha?" That made Kisame chuckle darkly.

"What can I say?" Kisame smirked, "This Blossom got to me, I guess."

"She'll kill you when she gets the chance." the voice said as the man who owned the voice stepped out from the shadows that he was hidden in. Sakura's eyes narrowed. Sasori looked no different to when she had fought him five years previously. Of course, he wouldn't have aged would he? Not with his body preserved as a puppet. Sasori's gaze dropped onto Sakura with a look of disgust on his youthful face, "I know _that_ from personal experience."

"I'm not here to kill you Sasori-san." Sakura said, "If I was, I would have done it by now."

"Oh really?" Sasori asked. If Sakura didn't know any better, she'd have said there was a hint of a laugh in his voice. But she wasn't mistaken when she saw the slight amusement on his face. It seemed he had retained some of his more human traits after all. It annoyed Sakura to think that her target was seriously underestimating her, "You couldn't do it last time without Chiyo's help so how do you expect to do it this time?"

"She was able to break my jaw." Kisame smirked, "And cure Itachi's illness. I would think killing you would be a simple job, Sasori." It felt a little strange being praised by a wanted criminal but Sakura wasn't about to argue with him. Not if he was going to help her.

"Hn." Sasori grunted. He didn't want to acknowledge any growth in the woman he had held a grudge over for five years. She would always be the weak little girl who needed an old woman's help to defeat him. His eyes locked on Itachi who was still wearing his bandages, "It seems she did more than just that, eh Itachi?"

"Maybe." he said, "But that is none of your concern. All you need to know is that we are here to bargain with you. Not to fight." Sasori snorted and sent the stinger in his stomach cavity flying at the pink haired medic. She dodged easily before noticing that it was following her. The poison on the cord and the stinger itself was sure to be even more deadly than the one she had removed from Kankuro.

"Fat chance." Sasori spat, "But I have to thank you. You brought my prey to me and spare me the task of making her wait to die." With that, he released another stream of fire which grazed the airborne Sakura, making her hiss as she landed. Sakura removed her coat which was now aflame and threw it aside, laying the massive scroll on the floor. Kisame's eyes widened when he saw the well developed form of the pinkette. The fire began to consume her coat, making the flames bigger and more hungry.

_'I guess I'll have to beat him to get him to listen.' _Sakura thought as she ran with blinding speed towards Sasori. Her new found power thanks to her inner self releasing the seal made Sakura faster than ever. Her fist connected with Sasori's chest, just short of where his heart was, causing his puppet body to fly into the wall nearby and lose an arm and half a leg. The chest had a heavy crack in it where she had hit him.

"Hn. I guess you've improved a little." Sasori said, "But remember. I don't feel pain." Kisame stepped forward to help Sakura but was answered by a kunai grazing his cheek.

"No." Sakura said, never taking her eyes off Sasori, "I need to defeat him alone."

"At least use this." Kisame said, detatching his massive sword from his back. Sakura was wary of the sword since she knew from what Guy had told Kakashi that it didn't accept anyone by Kisame as its master unless it became attracted to their chakra, "Don't worry." he smirked, seemingly able to read Sakura's mind, "Sameheda kinda likes you, Blossom." He threw the sword over to Sakura who caught it before letting the tip fall to the ground.

_'Damn it. This thing is heavy.'_ she thought.

"Careful! It's a little heavy." Kisame called over.

Sakura's face went blank, _'Now he tells me.' _she thought as she channelled some of her chakra into her arm which allowed her to swing Sameheda around as if it were a kunai. Sasori looked at Kisame incredulously. It was a sight you didn't see everyday, Kisame helping someone.

"You must be rather special if Sameheda is letting you wield him." Sasori said, "But that butter knife won't help you here." Sakura's eyes narrowed as she noticed one of Sasori's scrolls disappear and reappear, floating above Sasori's head. If she wasn't mistaken, Sasori really wanted to finish this off, "Now then." he said as the scroll opened. He tried to open his right chest cavity where the hundreds of chakra strings were hidden but it was jammed, "What is this?" he asked in shock.

"You really think I'd allow you to use that technique on me_ again_?" Sakura chuckled, "I know full well that your body feels no pain but your jutsu relies on your physical form being intact. If you can't get to the chakra strings, you can't control those damned puppets, can you Sasori-san?" Her look was smug as Sasori's cold eyes met hers again, "I didn't come here unprepared. I'm not that stupid anymore."

"I was right." Sasori snapped, "You _are_ a pink haired bitch."

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Sakura laughed, "Are you ready to talk or do I have to wail on you a little more?" Without his most powerful technique, Sasori's power was reduced sharply but he was still a large threat. Kisame was smirking, baring his pointed teeth. There was nothing more thrilling than a good fight, especially when the chakras involved were so strong.

"Talk? With you?! I don't think so." Sasori said, sending a jet stream of water towards Sakura which she used Sameheda to block. The sword shook itself to dry off with a growl. The pinkette saw that, in that short time since he attacked, he had drawn another weapon. A puppet to be precise. Sakura's eyes widened when she recognised the puppet's likeness, "You like my little puppet?" he smirked.

_'No....It can't be.'_ She thought, her eyes widening considerably.

The puppet was tall with extremely long white hair which was tied back into a ponytail. The face of the man in question had two red teartrack marks running down it from the corner of each of his eyes. Sakura's grip on Sameheda tightened as her eyes began to well up, "Jiraiya-sama." she whispered. Kisame was shocked too. To think that Sasori had taken control of one of the most powerful ninja to walk the earth. It was incredible and scary at the same time.

"Yes...Five years I've had this puppet." Sasori chuckled, "I found him floating in a lake, nearly dead. Thankfully, he wasn't in too much of a state to fight back. Converting him was fairly simple, after cleaning him up of course." Sakura's emerald eyes were aflame with immense anger. She couldn't believe that he would desecrate the corpse of Naruto's godfather. The blond would never forgive her if she allowed it to continue.

"Sasori-san." Sakura growled, "Get rid of that puppet this instant. Or you can say goodbye to everything."

"Don't we need him?" Kisame asked.

"There are others." Sakura snapped, "Sasori-san is a missing-nin from Suna. How much would they owe me if I brought him back to them? I'd say enough to help with my plan don't you think?" she was making this up as she went along. Sakura hoped the possibility of retribution at the hands of his people would scare him into cooperation.

"You think I'm _scared_of Suna?" Sasori asked, that laugh nearly creeping into his voice again.

"No. But you should be scared of _me_." she said, confidence returning to her. She knew that, no matter how powerful Jiraiya had been when he was alive, that he would only be as powerful as Sasori could make him. If Sakura kept one step ahead, she could beat him. Sameheda let out a form of low growl and began to twitch. Sakura glared at Sasori and lifted it up, preparing for an attack. When Sasori's fingers began to twitch, Jiraiya's hand stretched towards her. Chakra began to whirl around in his palm.

_'Rasengan.'_Sakura thought. The pinkette ran and slashed the air with Sameheda, causing the chakra in Jiraiya's hand to dissipate thus rendering the attack useless. The puppet was barely able to block a kick to his chest delivered with frightening force.

"He's reinforced his skin." Kisame muttered, "Blossom won't be able to smash Jiraiya."

Sakura sighed, jumping back from the former Toad Sage. How was she supposed to fight something that not even her immense strength could destroy? Sameheda could stop any Rasengan based attacks but she didn't know what else Jiraiya would have up his sleeves thanks to Sasori. The puppet master's look was smug. He knew that he had Sakura in a bind. His fingers twitched again and, this time, Jiraiya's body ran at the pinkette, his arm outstretched. The limb transformed into a massive blade that was almost as big as Sameheda. On top of that, it was dripping with poison. Typical Sasori.

_'For fuck sake. Why won't this guy listen to me?' _Sakura wondered as she dodged yet another attack from Jiraiya. Flecks of poison landed on her face as the blade swung in front of her face. _'It looks like normal jutsus won't work here.' _she thought, "Kisame, Arigato but I'd rather work with my own weapons for a bit!" she called over to the shark man as she threw Sameheda back to it's true master who caught it in one hand.

"Suit yourself." he smirked, hooking it to his back again. He wished Itachi could see the fight in front of them but the Uchiha could only sense the chakra building up. That didn't compare to having an image.

Sakura ran a safe distance away from Jiraiya and eyed them up dangerously. She raised her thumb to her mouth and bit into it, causing a small amount of blood to flow. After wiping it onto her other palm, she performed a flurry of handsigns before slamming the bloodied palm to the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" she shouted. A massive plume of smoke erupted from the point where her hand hit the ground, flooding the room and blinding everyone. Eventually the smoke began to thin and disperse, revealing Sakura stood atop her massive summon; a slug which towered over the entire battlefield.

"If I can't smash it." Sakura shouted, "Maybe Katsuyu-sama can melt it!"

"I'll do my best Sakura-san." the slug said in her feminine voice. Sakura braced herself as Katsuyu reared her head and prepared her deadly attack. Sasori's fingers twitched, causing Jiraiya to jump and try to swing the massive blade down to strike Katsuyu before she could complete her preparation. Unfortunately for Sasori, he overlooked the fact that Sakura was still able to move. Jiraiya's attack was stopped just in time by Sakura gripping the puppet's arms and leaving it dangling in front of Katsuyu's face.

"Do it." Sakura ordered.

"But Sakura-san...I'll get you too!" gurgled the slug with a mouthful of slime.

"I'm a medic. I'll be fine." she smiled. With slight hesitation, Katsuyu finally released the contents of her mouth. The acid slime sprayed all over Jiraiya and Sakura, scalding the pair of them. The pair of them fell to the ground, still covered with the corrosive substance. Sakura threw the now useless body of Jiraiya to the side and Kisame took it as his cue. His hands flew into the necessary handsigns as he ran over to the pinkette who was groaning in pain as the slime ate away at her body.

"Suirō no Jutsu!" he said, holding a hand out. Sakura became engulfed in a sphere of water which, rather than being used for its intended capture purpose, was being used in order to wash the pinkette off. He quickly released the jutsu, causing the water to fall to the ground, taking the remainder of the slime with it. Sakura fell to the floor, panting.

"Ari...gato." she gasped, as she stood up slowly. Kisame nearly cringed when he saw what Sakura had done to herself. Half of her skin was burned away, revealing bone and muscle tissue in the worse affected parts.

"Blossom, you're hurt. Let me handle Sasori." Kisame offered. Sakura shook her head and chuckled.

"I'm not a great medic for no reason." she smiled as her entire body began to glow the trademark pale green that indicated the Mystical Palm Technique. Kisame watched with great interest as Sakura's skin and muscles began to repair themselves right before his eyes. Sasori was stood, wide eyed. He couldn't believe that she had done something so reckless as to nearly kill herself to destroy his puppet.

_'No. She was never in danger.'_ he thought, _'She had it all planned out.'_

The glow around Sakura's body faded eventually and she sighed with a smile, "See? I'm fine." she said, "Protecting me will have to wait." she winked before walking away, towards Sasori. Her pleasant demeanor was gone in an instant, "You are defenceless. Now then, are you going to admit that you're outclassed and help me or do I have to arrest you and take you to the authorities in Suna?"

Sasori glared at Sakura. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. His most powerful puppet and technique were useless to him now. He turned his head which Sakura took as meaning that he had admitted defeat, "Okay then. Kisame! Get my scroll. I have a job for the three of you."

* * *

**_Did you enjoy the little action I put in there? I should probably explain the whole Jiraiya= Sasori's new puppet thing shouldn't I? Well...I did a little research on his human puppet technique and read that he converts a 'still living' person. I had to change the circumstances of Jiraiya's death a little to fit Sasori in. Pein still fought him but only gravely wounded him and left him for dead. Did that clear it up? _**

**_I'm relatively new to writing prolonged fight scenes. Was it alright or do I need to do better?_**

**_OH! Please vote on the poll on my profile! You can have a say on who gets to get in the way of our dog boy!_**

**_Thanks for reading,  
Eternal :)_**


	11. Implosion

**_Hey everyone! HAPPY EASTER from the UK! Whoo...This is my longest chapter yet. And the most fun to write too...hehehe. I don't plan on giving out favourite pinkette a break anytime soon!_**

**_Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed/alerted/faved this story! You know I love you but I'll say it again anyway! I LOVE YOU! Ugh...I might be a little hyped up on chocolate. WHEEEE! Yup. Definitely hyped up :P_**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)  
Eternal_**

* * *

**_The Blossom Of The Leaf Blooms Twice_**

**_Chapter 11 - Implosion_**

Sun glared through the window's of Haruno Sakura's office as she worked tirelessly on some papers that Shizune had given her to work through. It wasn't the heroic saving lives that she was used to but she needed to make sure that the hospital ran smoothly while Shizune was busy. Her pen sped across numerous sheets as she simply signed her signature onto administrative papers that she had seen a thousand times before.

_'Why does the real me get all the fun while I'm stuck here being her lapdog?' _the pinkette thought as she signed another sheet. The door to Sakura's office opened with a soft creak which jerked the attention of the woman sat at the desk towards the person who had just walked in. The pinkette sighed and placed her pen down on the paper she was just about to sign her signature on, "Shizune? What is it?" she asked, looking up through her emerald eyes.

"I'm afraid I have some worrying news." she said with a hint of urgency in her voice, "Danzo has called a meeting of the so called 'Konoha Rookie Nine' and the clan heads." Sakura's face dropped into an expression of shock, "And I'm afraid that includes Haruno Sakura too."

"But I'm just a-" Sakura started.

"Just a clone I know." Shizune said, "But the meeting is right now. I'm afraid that we're going to have to risk sending you in there. The real Sakura won't be back for at least a few days so we have to try to fool them into thinking that you are the real Haruno Sakura." The clone stood up with a worried expression. She knew that it would be easier said than done, especially if Kiba and his mother were going to be in there with her. The fake medic was sure that they could smell the difference between a person and a shadow clone.

"Okay." she said, straightening her medic's uniform, "I guess I'd better be going. I don't want to arouse suspicion by being even more late." The clone's heart was beating at an inhuman pace as she formed some handsigns, _'I hope she has the chakra for this...'_A poof of smoke filled the room. When it dispersed, Shadow Sakura was gone. The Head Medic sighed. Even she didn't know how this meeting would turn out. She only hoped that everyone was in too much of a panic to pay any attention to a genin.

-

Shadow Sakura's footsteps rang through the corridor of the Hokage Mansion as she sped towards the meeting room. It was highly humiliating to be seen running in the medic's uniform which left nothing to the imagination. When she passed open doors, many male ninja gave her behind appreciative glances and some were even brave enough to do the same to her chest.

_'I will not knock these perverts out. I will not knock these perverts out.'_she chanted in her head as she slowed down. Of course, the urge certainly wasn't easy to resist. The men of the village certainly were the most perverted bunch of idiots that she had ever met. Naruto, Jiraiya, Kiba, Shikamaru just to name a few.

"I was just in the middle of something when I got called to this meeting. It's gonna be such a drag." came a familiar drawl that made Shadow Sakura cringe. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, "Sakura? What are you doing here?" She turned to see that not only Shikamaru was stood there but so were Choji and Ino. That made her cringe even more.

"Yeah, Haruno. This is a meeting for _real _ninjas." Ino sneered, "Not _genin_."

"I may be a genin, Piggy, but I can still kick your ass." Shadow Sakura spat. It was good to see that Ino was keeping to her word. The pinkette noticed that Shikamaru was gawping at her chest with no attempt at trying to be discreet. She walked up to the trio and sighed, "My face is up here, big boy." she smirked, forcing Shikamaru's face up so he was looking into her eyes, "And you're gonna catch flies." The shadow nin blushed and closed his mouth. Sakura felt a strange sense of satisfaction when she saw Ino's outraged look, "Well then, I don't know about you guys but I've got a meeting to get to."

The trio watched as the medic walked off down the corridor. Shikamaru's eyes had worked their way down to Sakura's behind, _'Boy...That's one troublesome woman.' _he thought as a blush eased it's way onto his face again. Ino growled and stormed off, pulling Shikamaru down the corridor. Choji chuckled. The old rivalry was still there. Only this time, Sakura wasn't the one doing the chasing. The chubby jonin shook his head and followed his teammates down the corridor.

Shadow Sakura could sense several chakras in the room that she was waiting outside of. At least twenty that she recognised easily. The others had to be the councillors. The medic's heartbeat had begun racing again. It had calmed momentarily during her little spat with Ino but now she was sure people would be able to hear her heart. She rested a shaking hand on the door and pushed it open. With a deep breath she eased herself into the room where the mass of shinobi turned their attention to her.

"Haruno Sakura." Danzo said, glaring at her. His eye travelled up and down her body and he smirked, making her shiver. She couldn't believe a man who was three times her age was checking her out, "Take a seat beside...Inuzuka Kiba if you please." He indicated to the dog nin that Shadow Sakura had desperately been trying to avoid all week. Tsume was shooting a nasty glare at her which she returned full force. As the medic walked, she could feel the eyes of every man in the room watching her.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto smiled up at her from his seat beside Yamato. Sakura smiled at him and her former assistant sensei. Yamato merely nodded his head. She eventually took her seat beside Kiba and looked anywhere but at him. She didn't want to give him the opportunity to figure out the truth. She looked, instead, at Sai who was wearing a blank expression on his face.

_'So I sent him back safely.' _she thought, thankful that her real body's plan was going smoothly so far. That calmed her down a little bit. The fake medic watched Ino and her team walk in and take their seats before Danzo decided to start.

"I'm glad each of you could make it today." he smiled, trying to make everyone like him a little better. That kind of sycophantic attitude made Sakura feel a little sick, "I have a matter of great importance to discuss with each of you."

"You see...We have reason to believe that some of the villages that lie on our borders are plotting to try to cause trouble." Koharu continued for the Hokage. "And we feel that the only way to deal with this threat is to...flex our muscles so to speak." The eyes of many of the summoned people narrowed. Of course, this was exactly the militaristic action that the Hokage was known for.

"Of course," Danzo said, "We need to confirm this suspicion before we may act. Which is why I intend on sending a team of five of you to investigate." Shadow Sakura knew why she was needed now. The team would need a medic if they were to go into the 'danger' that Danzo had described, "So I will ask that Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino and our only medic, Haruno Sakura to go on this mission." his eyes rested on Sakura as he said the whole list of names. He seemed to have been plucking names out of thin air. A completely random decision.

"There is no need to accept the mission if you believe it is beyond your capabilities." Homura said.

"That rules Haruno out then." Ino sneered again.

"Now now, Yamanaka-san." Danzo said with a smirk but he didn't take it any further. Sakura sighed. She wanted to refuse the mission but then Danzo would know that she had broken his mind control jutsu. The imitation medic found it curious that Kiba sent a glare in the Yamanaka princess' direction. It seemed his mother had the same thought as she was giving her son a strange look, "Do any of you have a problem with my selection?"

"As a matter of fact." Tsume began, quite out of the blue, "I happen to agree with Ino-chan. Haruno isn't the best person to go on a mission which will take her out of the village boundaries." Shadow Sakura's eyebrow twitched out of annoyance as the Inuzuka matriarch shot an extremely dirty look at her to accompany the statement, "I mean, can we really trust a woman who has repeatedly decieved us and attacked her own comrades?"

The pinkette's anger was almost palpable. She was grinding her teeth, ready to tear Tsume limb from limb, "Give me a reason to prove myself here and now by beating the living shit out of you, mutt." Sakura spat without thinking about her situation. Almost immediately, her hand flew to cover her mouth. Her eyes wide as Tsume glared at Sakura with such hatred that it would have killed someone.

"I _know_you didn't just say that Haruno." Tsume growled, her features becoming much more feral than usual. Beside her, Kiba was trying to calm his mother down. He really didn't want her to try to kill Sakura. He understood why Sakura had reacted like that. His mother's comment had been out of line. Tsume yanked her arm out of Kiba's grip with a snarl as she stood up sharply. Sakura took the challenge and stood also.

_'I guess I'd better follow up my statement.'_she thought, biting her lip to prevent a smart-ass comeback from creeping out of her lips. She simply stood still and made eye contact with Tsume which seemed to anger the dog mistress even further.

"C'mon then Haruno." Tsume growled, "Where's the action to back up that big talk?"

Nothing. There was just silence from the medic who maintained eye contact. This wasn't like the Haruno Sakura that Kiba had seen on the last mission he went on with her. She looked so much weaker now.

"That's because you ain't Haruno." the Inuzuka laughed. She pulled her fist back and struck Shadow Sakura in the face with brutal force. To everyone's surprise, Shadow Sakura disappeared in a cloud of white smoke leaving nothing behind. Tsume growled, "You see? The _real_Haruno Sakura isn't here." Danzo stood up sharply with an outraged look on his face. He never thought that Sakura would betray him.

_'I put that jutsu on her. There's no way she could have defied me.' _Danzo thought. For once, he was completely at a loss as to how he had failed so badly. He turned to the Rookie Nine, all of whom were on their feet with shock looks on their faces, "You have a new mission. I want each of the Rookie Nine to find and arrest Haruno Sakura. She will be made to answer for her actions. Don't return to the village without her. But I want her _alive_."

-

"FUCK!" Sakura said, standing up sharply. Itachi, Kisame and Sasori looked at her with confused expressions.

"What is it, Blossom?" Kisame asked as the medic unravelled the scroll more. She channeled chakra into a kanji symbol which erupted in a small poof of white smoke. In her hand was one of the teleportation scrolls that she had given to Sai so that he could get back to Konoha, "Blossom! What are you doing?"

"I need to get back to Konoha." Sakura said ugently, "They've found out that I've left. Danzo will want my head."

"Then we're going too." Kisame said standing up.

"DON'T BE AN IDIOT!" Sakura screamed, causing the whole cave to shake, "You three are missing-nin! If you're seen with me, then we'll all be killed on the spot. No, if I am arrested alone then maybe, just maybe, I can diffuse the situation." Sakura unrolled the scroll and placed it on the ground before standing ontop of it, "Besides, I need you three to do what I asked you to do. Everything you need is in those scrolls. Meet me at the point we agreed. Be discreet."

The trio nodded (Sasori was more reluctant) and Sakura's hands began to move in a blur as she weaved a complex web of handsigns. Kisame rolled the large scroll up, "Seal Jiraiya-sama's body in the scroll." Sakura said as she continued to make high speed signs, "I want to take him back to Konoha when this is all over." Kisame and Itachi nodded as Sakura exploded into a shower of cherry blossom petals just as Sai had done. The scent of the petals washed over the only two ninja who could actually smell.

"How appropriate for a Blossom, eh?" Kisame smirked. Itachi rolled his eyes at his partner's attempt at a joke.

-

The rookie nine leaped from rooftop to rooftop with Kiba, Shino and Hinata at their head. Kiba had put his and Akamaru's noses to work and Shino had his kikaichus searching for Sakura's chakra signature while Hinata did the same with her Byakugan. All that they other's could do was hope that the best trackers in Konoha were skilled enough to catch the most devious kunoichi in Konoha.

"Hinata, have you found anything yet?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing. Sorry Kiba-san." she said quietly. He sighed. Shino hadn't found anything either. That was until the bug master picked up on a sudden surge of chakra to his left, in the direction of Sakura's home.

"Kiba!" Shino said urgently. The dog-nin nodded. He too had picked up on something in the direction of Sakura's apartment. Neither of the pair of them could be too sure that it actually was Sakura because it was such a powerful feeling chakra. Much more powerful than Sakura had ever been. The pair of them began to veer off to the right which made the group follow them. None of the group had expected the trio to find her so quickly. Many of them had thought that Sakura had left the village if a shadow clone had taken her place at the meeting.

_'That woman just doesn't learn does she?' _Kiba thought. Although, he did admire the fact that she was daring enough to try to fool Danzo right under his nose. It seemed to be a little bit of a trend. Sakura tries to fool a powerful shinobi and gets caught. First by Kakashi and then by Danzo. It was almost amusing. The dog-nin had to supress a smirk as the group of ninjas sped up the staircase of Sakura's apartment block, "Guys. When we get there, you lot wait outside. I'll try to get Sakura to come peacefully."

"Please. She'll kick your ass." Naruto chuckled, "I'm going to talk to her."

"You'll try and hump her leg Uzumaki." Kiba growled. Naruto blushed at the man's suggestion. He was, of course, referring to his obsession with her when they were younger. But he was better now. Honestly.

"Better than trying to hump her everywhere else!" the fox boy snapped back.

"You're _both _wrong." Shino said, breaking them both up, "Why? Because _I'm _the one who's going in there. Got that?" The pair of them looked at Shino weirdly, "It is better to have a person who thinks clearly and can keep calm when someone isn't being cooperative. Both of you have short tempers."

"Asshole." Kiba muttered with a pout. He didn't like people pointing out his faults, especially when they had a point. It seemed Naruto had the same thought. The bug master broke away from the group and began to lead the way to Sakura's apartment. He stuck his hand out to tell the rest of the group to wait on the stairs where Sakura wouldn't be able to see them and walked over to the door that was to the left of the stairs.

"Wrong way." Kiba hissed with a smirk as Shino walked silently to the right again. He could sense the embarrassment coming from his best friend. Naruto let out a stifled laugh. Shino sighed before rapping his knuckles on the door that he knew was Sakura's. It was a couple of minutes before he heard the sound of shuffling and a sigh.

"This had better be good. I was just- Shino?!" the pinkette who answered the door asked in shock. Her emerald eyes were narrowed slightly in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"May I come in? I would like to talk to you." Shino said.

"Erm...Okay." Sakura said, her eyes darting to the stairwell, _'Fools. They think I can't sense their chakras. And Kiba's hair...'_She rolled her eyes at the tuft of brown hair that she could see poking around the corner. It was obvious that the dog-nin didn't understand what 'hiding' was all about. Sakura stepped aside, opening the door to allow Shino through into her home, "Can I get you anything?" she asked, trying to maintain an innocent air while inside, she knew _exactly _why Shino and the other's had come to see her.

"No." Shino answered abrupty, "I'm fine." Sakura motioned for him to sit down while she put some distance between them by sitting on the single chair, "Where were you this morning?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"The meeting." he reminded her, "Why did you send a clone rather than come yourself?" To his surprise, Sakura let out a laugh as she swept her hair behind her.

"Honestly?" she asked, "I couldn't be bothered."

"That's a poor attitude to have as a shinobi." Shino scolded, "Especially when it makes one's superiors angry."

"Danzo?" Sakura asked, "Shino listen." The pinkette leaned forward, "He can kiss my ass for all I care. There is one thing that I will _never_do, and that is his bidding. His isn't Hokage. He will never be Hokage in my eyes. That position belongs to two, maybe three people. One of whom is dead." Shino found his classmate's loyalty to her former shishou touching and admirable but when it meant that she was causing trouble for him and his comrades, he had to do something.

"He wants me to arrest you." Shino said.

"Arrest me? For sending a shadow clone to a meeting I was too tired to attend?!" Sakura asked faking an incredulous look. Shino nodded.

"But, just by reading your chakra...I can sense that I wouldn't stand a chance of aprehending you alone." he sighed, "Only a fool would challenge you now."

"Is that why you're both trying to drain my chakra and contact Kiba outside?" Sakura smiled sweetly. The medic hadn't said anything before about the fact that she could feel the tiny bites coming from the man's kikaichus around her ankles. Even behind his glasses, she could see that he was shocked that she had noticed. Using a trick that Tsunade had taught her, Sakura turned part of her chakra into electricity and sent it to her ankles. The bugs trying to drain her energy were zapped as they absorbed the electrical chakra and fell from her body, stunned.

"Sakura..." Shino warned. The medic could hear the agitated clicking of the bugs inside him and laughed.

"Shino. Please leave before I have to hurt you." she continued smiling, "And tell the rest of them that I'm not going to see Danzo dead or alive." She stood up and walked to the door before resting her hand on the handle, getting ready to pull it down and open the door. Shino rose from his seat and just looked at Sakura. On the outside, she was pleasant but he could sense the real threat coming from her that he had never ever felt from her before.

_'How did she get so strong so quickly?' _he wondered. "Sakura, I'm not leaving without you." The medic sighed. She didn't want to hurt Shino and fighting an arrest ordered by the Hokage, no matter what Sakura thought of him, would only make everything much worse for her. Shino's bugs had begun to creep out of his sleeves as she delayed him.

"Well then." she said with a smile, "I guess we'd better be going hadn't we?" Shino frowned. She was acting extremely strangely, even for Sakura. He hadn't expected her to change her mind so quickly. The medic's hand pulled the handle down and she strode out of the door, not even waiting for the bug master to follow her. "Guys...You need to work on your hiding abilities." Sakura laughed as she walked down the stairs.

_'This is it. Stage four of the plan is about to begin.' _she thought with an evil smirk as she passed her friends. The look on her face worried Naruto and even Ino. The Yamanaka princess was only feining her hatred of the blossom. Inside, she was still scared of what Sakura was becoming.

-

"Oh! It's the execution committee." Sakura smiled as she walked into the room that the meeting had been held in previously. All of the clan heads as well as Kakashi and Yamato were there. Her graduating class walked in behind her. Danzo looked absolutely livid at Sakura's blatant disregard for his orders.

"Haruno." he began, "Why weren't you at the meeting today when I expressly said that you _had to attend_?" His glare was the first bit of negative emotion that Sakura had ever seen from the man, "You were _told_ to attend."

"Was I?" Sakura asked.

"In fact, I made sure you would obey me." Danzo said, "Thanks to a jutsu that you yourself developed." That statement made Sakura burst out in raucous laughter. Everyone in the room gave her a weird look as she continued to laugh at the old man in front of her, "How could you defy me?"

"I'm sorry. I just thought you said that I would 'obey' you." Sakura smirked, "I wasn't aware that I was merely a meat puppet."

"You are what I tell you to be." Danzo growled, leaning over the desk.

"Oh really?" she asked, appearing right in front of the Hokage in the blink of an eye. Even Kakashi was taken aback by the speed Sakura had moved with, "Because I was under the impression that the _Hokage_gave orders here. Not some insignificant little worm." Danzo's visible eye flashed angrily before he pulled up his emotionless facade. Behind her, Sakura heard two of her friends snort with laughter. _'Kiba. Naruto. You always were the children of the group.'_ she smiled.

"I _am _Hokage." Danzo said.

"No. You're not." Sakura sighed, walking away from the desk, "As I told Shino before, only three people could _possibly_be Hokage in my eyes."

"And who would they be?" Danzo asked.

"Tsunade-shishou, obviously." she began, "And the other two...I think I'll keep them a secret. I don't want you killing them out of jealousy." The smile on Sakura's face was genuine. She was loving pushing Danzo's buttons. It was funny to see him trying to supress his anger and keep his cool like he thought a leader should. He sat back down and sighed. The clan leaders were looking from Danzo to Sakura with shocked faces.

"Arrest her." Danzo said simply after clicking his fingers. Numerous ANBU agents jumped out from nowhere with their weapons drawn, ready to pounce on the pinkette.

"You move, you die." Sakura snarled, her smile vanishing instantly. Her chakra pulsed throughout the room, making her killer intent known. Sakura wasn't about to let them take her away. Not yet at least. The ninjas froze in place, not sure whether to take her seriously. The chakra sensors in the room such as the Inuzukas and Aburames were staring at Sakura with wide eyes. Kiba had never seen Sakura like this. She looked truly fearsome, like someone who was ready to kill everyone in the room if she had to. It was one of the few times that he actually feared for his life.

_'What is she? This is insane.' _he thought. Sakura aproached Danzo.

"You are sadly mistaken if you think that I am going to....oh what's the phrase?" she asked, turning to the rest of the room, "Oh yeah. _Come quietly._" The medic's hand shot to the pouch on her waist and pulled out a trio of spherical objects.

"Smoke bombs." Kakashi muttered, "Sakura. Just give yourself up. This is only going to make things worse for you."

"I don't think it will Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said, shaking her head, "How can things possibly get worse? My shishou is dead. My ninja life is going down the toilet and everyone already thinks I'm a traitor. What I'm going to do will help both myself and everyone else too." There was a tone of finality to her voice that no-one in the room liked. Danzo eyed Sakura up warily. He wasn't sure what she was about to do. He was still shaken from the fact that she was so blatantly turning against her village in front of a congregation of the most powerful shinobi to ever live.

"Sakura. Think about what you're saying!" Yamato said. Ever since he trained her and Naruto, he cared about the pinkette and didn't want to see her throw everything she worked for away on a gamble.

"I already have." Sakura sighed, "I've been thinking for a very long time. And you know what I've decided?"

"..." Danzo's eyes were boring into the blossom with an intensity that seemed almost inhuman. He leaned back quickly when a kunai flew right at him.

"Don't even try it." Sakura snarled, brandishing another three in her hand while she held the three bombs in her other, "Your Sharingan will not work against me. Don't even try." The chakra around her brain was pulsing, causing her to think at an accelerated speed as well as protected her from the mind control jutsu that Danzo was trying to place on her, "Right. Now I've _really_ decided."

"Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered. He didn't like the tone of Sakura's voice.

"I'M DONE WITH THIS CESSPIT OF A VILLAGE!!!" she screamed, causing the entire building to shake as she stomped a foot on the floor.

"SAKURA!" Naruto shouted, "NO! You can't turn your back on us!"

"Why not?" Sakura challenged, "I've saved each and every one of your lives at one point or another and what do I get?" She stormed over to Tsume and lifted her up by the scruff of her neck, "I get mutts like this one selling me out. Calling me _weak. Useless. Pathetic._" Sakura threw Tsume against the wall with a roar and Kiba ran over to his mother to help. The pinkette's eyes were brimming with tears. Years of hurt shone in them, "Do you have any idea how much that hurts? Any of you? The only one...the only one who ever understood...that was Naruto."

Naruto was looking at his feet. Everyone knew of his hardships. Living without a mother or father, being hated by an entire village. Sure it hurt but not as much as having what you loved ripped away from you like Sakura had. Only he knew how much Sakura was hurting.

"Sakura. That's not true-" Kakashi started.

"YOU!" she screamed, "You're the worst! When you trained us it was always Sasuke! 'Sasuke this, Sasuke that. Sakura who?'" Kakashi fell silent as Sakura glared at him, her tears now falling, "But..." she sighed, calming down a little, "If I hadn't been so completely pissed off with your sexist style of teaching, I'd never have sought Tsunade-shishou out. I'd never have become the kunoichi I am today."

No-one knew what to say. The shy, timid little girl was long, long gone. Now, before them stood a strong independant woman. The spitting image of her former shishou, and she wasn't taking any shit from anyone anymore. Kakashi, as shocked as he was, had to admit, she really had grown. Too bad he hadn't contributed to it as much as he thought he had.

"And finally, the usurper." Sakura snarled, glaring at Danzo, "I wish you luck in your job as Hokage. Kami knows you'll need it." She raised the hand which held the smoke bombs high in the air and turned to her friends, "See you later." she said as she threw them to the ground, causing the room to be filled to bursting with thick, black smoke. Naruto's back straigtened when he felt lips press against his cheek.

"Give him hell from me, Naruto." came a mischievious whisper in his ear which made the fox-nin grin like an idiot. He knew that his childhood friend was smiling too when she had said that. _'Sure thing Sakura-chan.'_ he thought.

-

"Man, Blossom. We heard your performance all the way out here." Kisame laughed as he handed Sakura a cloak and hat matching his own. A blush crossed her cheeks as she put them on, "Are they to your liking, Leader-sama?"

"Yes." Sakura smiled, "You don't think I overdid it on the anger did you?"

"Of course not." Itachi smirked, "It was fun to hear you put Danzo in his place. I'd have _paid_ to see his face." Sakura laughed as she pulled the hat onto her head, becoming a fully fledged member of the newly reformed Akatsuki.

"Now then. Let's get going, shall we?" Sakura smirked, "I think Konoha will like my little surprise."

* * *

**_Did you enjoy that? I know that I enjoyed writing it. It felt good to get some of Sakura's rant off her chest. But don't worry! She won't be gone for too long. And you can be sure that Naruto will keep his promise to her even if it kills him. _****_It looks like things are going to get interesting inside (and outside of) Konoha doesn't it. *insert evil laugh here*_**

**_Just a heads up, if you haven't voted on my poll yet, you have until Wednesday (UK time) before I close it and start to add more romance to the plot. So get voting (if you want of course)_**

**_Review if you'd like :)_**

**_Thanks for reading,  
Eternal_**


	12. Sakura's Surprise

**_Hiya! It's me again! This chapter is a little shorter than usual but I wanted to give Naruto a chance to cause a little mayhem (and there's only so much mayhem that a good little boy like me can think of :P). The story might have been getting a little depressing what with Sakura leaving and all so I wanted to lighten things up by making things go wrong for Danzo instead of her._**

**_I hope you enjoy this little chapter:)  
Eternal_**

* * *

**_The Blossom Of The Leaf Blooms Twice_**

**_Chapter 12 - Sakura's Surprise_**

Since Sakura's departure from Konoha, things had been going from bad to worse. Danzo was no longer tolerating any form of insubordination, the most serious cases involving either life inprisonment or even death. Many were dissatisfied with Danzo's lack of restraint when it came to tightening everything up. The Hokage was making sure that Sakura couldn't get back into the village without his knowledge and that no-one else would try to follow in her footsteps.

"Hokage-sama." Koharu said, "She needs to be dealt with. What if she decides to turn rogue and mount an attack on us?"

"She's not stupid enough to do that." Danzo said, "And where would she find an invasion force large enough to fight ours? No Iwagakure ninja would trust her because she was once one of us." The elderly man knew Sakura had no choice but to either return or to live the rest of her life on the run, "But I do want people to keep an eye on her." His gaze looked to his male advisor, "Set up a team of ROOT agents to track her movements. I want to know everything she does."

"Hai." Homura nodded before leaving the office briskly.

_'Haruno Sakura...Not so clever anymore are you?'_ Danzo thought with a smirk as he began to work through the papers that he had amassed in just that one day. His visible eye narrowed when he came to a realisation, "Koharu...these are all of a similar nature." he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Repairs." Danzo said, going through the stack of papers, "They are all repair bills. I wasn't aware that so much was wrong with our buildings." He read one thoroughly, "Pink paint...Blossoms...Danzo sucks." He screwed the paper up and threw it in the bin beside him, "Nothing but a stupid prank." he frowned. He looked at another one which said almost the exact same thing, "And...Have you noticed that a lot of our ninja seem to be wearing..."

"Something pink? Yes...I noticed." Koharu frowned, "I'm not quite sure what it could mean though."

"Sir! We have a problem!" came a voice from the doorway. Danzo looked up to see a distressed looking ninja stood there. He stood and walked out of the room, following the man down the corridor.

-

"Genius if I do say so myself." the blonde haired Naruto grinned with a paintbrush in his hand. His baby blue eyes were admiring his handiwork. It made him remember when he was just twelve and pranking anything that moved. He took the cans of paint and jumped from his place. As he jumped onto a roof opposite, he took the time to take in his masterpiece in it's entirety.

"Dude, we're gonna get bollocked for that." Kiba laughed as he stood next to him, his face covered in pink paint, "Why would Sakura ask you to do this?"

"This is just the tip of the iceberg of what she wants me to do. Trust me, I've got much more up my sleeves." Naruto smirked. He looked again at his masterpiece. It was a repetition of a previous work by himself. The Hokage Monument was painted with delightful patterns in a bright colour. Out of respect for Sakura, Naruto and Kiba had left Tsunade's head alone. It was also a slight protest, pledging their loyalty to the deceased Sannin, "Let's get going before someone catches us." he said. Kiba followed Naruto towards the Academy. The Inuzuka couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun since he was a kid.

_'Oh we are in deep shit for this. But it's so worth it.'_ he thought as the wind caught his chocolate hair.

-

"KONOHAMARU!!!!" screamed Umino Iruka as the teenage boy ran laughing from the Academy doors with his teammates Moegi and Udon, "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE VANDAL!"

"Fat chance!" he shouted back with a laugh, "Take it up with Sakura-sama!!"

"Sakura? What does she have to do with it?" Iruka asked himself. From what he had heard, Sakura wasn't even in the village anymore. In fact, she was recently declared a missing-nin which Iruka found highly strange. He couldn't believe that another one of his students had turned traitor. Especially one who had been so closely connected with the previous Hokage and placed in such a high profile position.

"I WON'T FORGET THIS!" he shouted as the trio fled from the area. A frown was etched into his face as he saw a pair of paint covered ninja land in front of him, "Naruto...Kiba...What are you doing here?" The pair of them had those oh-so-familiar cheeky grins on their faces which made Iruka nervous. He remembered their antics from the academy. The biggest group of pranksters that Konoha had ever known and from the look on their faces, they hadn't really grown up.

"Did Konohamaru come through here by any chance?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Iruka sighed, "That little baka is just like you were. Come inside and I'll show you what he and his team did to the training hall. Apparently Sakura had something to do with it." Naruto and Kiba chuckled as they looked at each other with knowing smirks. "I tell you, since she left Konoha has been going to pot. I can't believe how influential she actually was. This is the seventh Sakura related incident this week!" he complained.

"Yeah...She's great." Naruto smiled as their former sensei led them through the narrow corridors of their old Academy.

"One girl flooded the girl's bathrooms with cherry blossoms and another spay painted Sakura's face on every blackboard and now...this." Iruka frowned as he flung the large double doors open. Naruto and Kiba burst into raucous laughter as they saw that every inch of the walls, ceiling and floor was covered with bright pink slogans such as:

**BRING BACK THE BLOSSOM!**

**BLOSSOM REVOLUTION!**

**POWER TO THE PINK!**

And then there was one written in blue which blatantly stated that **DANZO SUCKS! **which made Naruto and Kiba laugh even harder. To top it off, in each of the corners of the room, there was a pile of cherry blossoms. The two men just loved how, even though Sakura wasn't there, she had been able to orchestrate such an elaborate protest against the Hokage. One that he couldn't do anything about since the woman responsible was outside of his power. Kiba wiped a tear from his eye as he tried to calm himself down.

"This isn't funny." Iruka scolded, "I never took Sakura for a troublemaker. She's playing a dangerous game."

"It's a little fun." Naruto reasoned, "What can I say? Sakura-chan's a popular gal." Iruka had to laugh a little.

"I have to admit, it's nice to see everyone so united about something. Even if it is a hatred of the Hokage." Iruka smirked. He decided to voice the question that had been plaguing his mind, "Naruto...Did you do something different with your jumpsuit?" Naruto and Kiba grinned when they looked down at Naruto's body. The orange was long gone replaced by, you guessed it, bright pink clothes, "Don't tell me you're part of this too." he nearly begged.

"Hehe. Konoha's going pink." Kiba grinned wolfishly. His own clan markings had been painted bright pink too. He high fived the blond beside him, "And that's not even the best part." Iruka raised a hand to silence his former students.

"You know what? The less I know about this, the better." he sighed, "Just don't get yourselves hurt." The two animal-like men nodded before disappearing in puffs of smoke which made Iruka roll his eyes, _'Pink smoke too? Seriously, this is going too far.' _

In the hospital, Shizune chuckled to herself as she watched her nurses running around the hospital sporting uniforms matching the colour of one of the ex-medic's hair colour. Her own black kimono had been replaced by a pink one which made her husband cringe that morning. He didn't really approve of the 'Blossom Revolution' as Naruto had dubbed it. "Hehe, I see the Blossom Revolution has reached the hospital too." came a laugh from behind her. Shizune turned to see Naruto and Kiba stood behind her, each wearing something pink. Her smile was full of mischief and mirth.

"Oh yes. Danzo also visited earlier," she giggled, "The look on his face was priceless."

"Dude, this is going so much better than I'd ever imagined." Naruto grinned, turning to Kiba.

"Sakura is gonna love us for this." Kiba laughed, "I would never have thought I'd be getting my markings painted pink for her."

"It's a good colour for you, Inuzuka-san." Shizune smiled, "I always said Sakura had more boys eating out of her hand that she thought. Now look." Kiba's cheeks erupted in a deep blush and looked away slightly as Naruto grinned and nodded to confirm what the Head Medic had said.

"I'm no boy. I'm a man." Kiba pouted, making Shizune giggle.

"Fine. She has many _men_ eating out of her hand." the raven haired woman corrected herself. She giggled when Kiba's blush deepened and he looked away uncomfortably. She looked around and laughed again, "She may be gone but Danzo won't be able to forget Haruno Sakura anytime soon."

"And it's gonna stay that way!" Naruto grinned, making a quick handseal. Fifty clones appeared throughout the corridor and lobby of the hospital, "Now then Shizune. The question is, do you have enough paint for all of us?" She sighed before opening the stock room door. Naruto and Kiba looked like Christmas had come early to Konoha. The endless tins of paint brought smiles to the two ninja's faces.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure painting the hospital is a good idea?" Shizune asked, "It's rather bold and Danzo'll be pretty mad."

"Hey, I'm gonna get in trouble eventually." Naruto smirked, "I might as well have a little fun before I end up locked away." Shizune was nearly swept off her feet by a whole hoard of cheering Naruto's rushing to grab a can of paint and a paintbrush. Naruto's enthusiasm for this was becoming infectious and the raven haired medic found herself loving every minute of making Danzo as angry as possible.

Each and every one of the Naruto clones grabbed their brushes and began to spread themselves all over the hospital grounds. Kiba decided to sit this one out. He was having way too much fun watching Naruto get excited about letting his inner child loose. It had been a long time since he had seen the blond so damned happy. But part of him knew that Naruto was only doing it because he missed his best friend. Truth be told Kiba missed her too, despite all the pink there to remind him of her.

Kiba's mind began to wander to the events a few days earlier when Sakura had left in a blaze of anger. There had been something that caught the dog-nin's attention. Sakura had smelled different to her usual scent. No...not different. Her original scent was still there it was just much, much stronger. So was she. When she had flared her chakra, Kiba had seen a glimpse of the brand new Sakura.

_'So strong...How did she do that?'_ he wondered.

Even his mother had commented on how fearsome Sakura had been. Kiba doubted that even Tsume would dare to mess with Sakura now. It seemed that her training with Tsunade really paid off. Not only her power but her temper had surpassed her shishou's and Kiba was impressed. He liked what he saw and smelled and now he couldn't get rid of it from his head. It was strange. _'Must be all the time Naruto's spent talking about her.'_ he summised. Yeah. That had to be it.

-

"Whoo." Naruto gasped as he allowed himself to fall back onto the ground, next to Kiba. He was panting and covered in pink paint. Not that you'd have been able to tell what with him wearing a pink jumpsuit. Naruto had never been a master of subtlety. Kiba's giggles had begun anew as his brown eyes scanned the outside of the hospital. Every inch of the outside was painted just like Naruto wanted. It looked ridiculous yet surprisingly good at the same time. "That was a good day's work. Let's see 'em clean that up."

"Naruto. This is insane." Kiba smirked, shaking his head, "I don't know if this is what Sakura had in mind."

"All she said was to 'give him hell from me'. What more hell could Danzo need than a constant reminder of her?" Naruto said, giving Kiba one of his trademark foxy grins. Both of them had a feeling that pink just happened to be Danzo's least favourite colour. Strangely enough, it was becoming one of Naruto and Kiba's favourites. The door to the hospital opened and Shizune walked out, followed by numerous pink clad staff members.

"Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun." She laughed, "Oh this is _perfect_." Several staff members cottoned onto the reference to their former deputy head medic and cheered and applauded Naruto's efforts. He jumped up and took a flamboyant bow, that perpetual grin etched onto his face. He was definitely proud of his day's work.

"WOW! Great work boss!" came the voice of Naruto's little protogé Konohamaru. The blond turned around to see him, Moegi and Udon stood with looks of awe on their faces, "That makes our work look like crap!"

"Nah, I've seen your work." Naruto laughed, "It's amazing! Nice little slogans you guys came up with."

"They were Moegi's idea." Konohamaru smirked, nudging the girl beside him. She lightly tapped his arm with a faint blush. Naruto and Kiba chuckled. They should have guessed that Sakura's number one fan would have had a say in the fun. The girl was absolutely enamoured with the woman and idolised her much like many kunoichi had idolised Tsunade when she was alive. Sakura was quickly making a name for herself without even trying. It was a pity she wasn't there to see it all unfold, "Why did Sakura-sama ask us to do this anyway? It seems a little weird if you ask me."

"She just said that we needed to cause as much trouble as possible." Naruto smirked.

"And is there anything wrong with wanting to honour a powerful and beautiful kunoichi like Sakura-sama?" Moegi snarled after smacking Konohamaru over the head. She seemed to have a temper that would one day give the woman in question a run for her money. (A.N. Yeah right!). The younger version of Naruto was pleading with his female teammate to stop her onslaught. It would have been funny if the scene wasn't so familiar. Naruto's face became serious.

"Guys." he said, interrupting their bickering, "Don't say a word to anyone about this. If Danzo doesn't know who started it, he can't kill anyone. Got it?"

"Hai!" the three teens said in unison, saluting their "boss".

"Now go! Spread the Blossom Revolution!" Naruto shouted, pointing down the street, "Leave no stone un-pinked!" The trio ran off enthusiastically before Naruto turned to Shizune who was shaking her head in disbelief.

"It's bad enough you have me in on this, but now you're recruiting _children_?!" she asked in a semi-scolding tone.

"I find that adults lack the _creativity_ that a teenager has." Naruto said, "Plus, Konohamaru hates Danzo almost as much as Sakura does. It was only fair that we included him." The blond was referring to the rivalry between Sarutobi Hiruzen and Danzo. Since Konohamaru was Hiruzen's grandson, he would naturally be opposed to Danzo being in office. Shizune shrugged and sighed before ruffling his hair. She couldn't be mad at her 'little brother' for too long.

"If you get my wife in trouble you know what I'll do."

Naruto screamed when he heard the voice in his ear. He turned to see Kakashi stood over him and suppressed a giggle at the man's pink flak jacket, "I take it your wife roped you into this?" he smirked.

"If I do this, I get to act out any scene I choose from my books with her." Kakashi said with a perverted twinkle in his one visible eye. Shizune squeaked and blushed out of embarrassment. Her husband had just announced their sex plans in front of her entire body of staff who were all giggling and muttering quietly. She just _knew_ that they were judging her already, "Plus..." Kakashi's tone became more serious, even sad, "I feel bad that I didn't help Sakura more. She was right when she said I didn't focus on her enough so I want to try to make up for it." Naruto grinned and patted his sensei's shoulder.

"Grab a paintbrush and get ready, 'cause we're painting this town PINK!" Naruto grinned. Kakashi sighed. What on earth had he gotten himself into. He had only gone down the hospital to check in on his wife while their kid was over at Kurenai's place. Now he was being roped into vandalism. Oh well. Better to abandon the rules than to abandon your friends right?

-

Danzo's eyebrow twitched and his fists clenched as he stared at the mountain in front of him. Who would _dare_ to desecrate the Hokage Monument in such a way? Pink. He _hated_ pink. It was bad enough that all of his shinobi had taken to wearing it but now he had to look at a pink set of Hokages! Cherry blossom petals had been painted over the faces of all of the Hokages other than Tsunade. Normally, someone would have thought that the culprits didn't have time to finish before they were caught but Danzo knew better. Much better.

"TSUNADE! ARE YOU INTENT ON MAKING MY LIFE A LIVING HELL EVEN FROM BEYOND THE GRAVE?!" he screamed at the woman's stone face.

"...Yes..." came a shout from the distance. Danzo's face fell into a blank expression. A vein in his forehead was bulging violently.

"Clean it up and I want the culprits caught and brought to my office." he growled before storming back down the steps, back towards his office.

"But it's pretty..." the shinobi whined.

"CLEAN IT!" he roared, making the ninja jump almost three feet in the air with a squeak. Danzo stormed down the corridor back towards his office before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see yet another ninja, wearing pink, stood in front of him. There was a twisted smirk on his face as he stood before his Hokage, "What...is...it?" he ground out through gritted teeth.

"Um...We have a problem." he said, doing a bad job of suppressing giggles. Danzo sighed. He'd had just about enough of the day already and it wasn't anywhere near over yet.

"What did the bastards paint pink this time?" he asked.

"The hospital."

Outside, birds flew out of the trees after being frightened by the collossal "**WHAT?!**" that had been screamed by the Hokage from within the Hokage Mansion. The old man couldn't believe that this was happening to him. Where was his Head Medic when all of this was happening? And more importantly, who was causing all of this disruption and vandalism? _'I swear if I ever catch the bastards who did this, I will make sure that they regret the day that they were born!' _Danzo thought furiously, his face turning red from all of the anger that was building up inside him.

-

"You know what?" Sakura smirked as she stood with Kisame, Itachi and Sasori outside Konoha, "Naruto made my surprise much better than I'd ever imagined." From where Akatsuki was hidden, they could see the pink hospital and the cherry blossom petals that had been painted on the stone faces. She and Kisame had to hold onto each other to keep themselves from laughing at Danzo's screech.

_'I could fall in love with this girl.'_ Itachi thought as he chuckled quietly to himself. If only he could have seen Danzo's face. It would have been priceless.

* * *

**_Seriously, this has to be my favourite chapter yet. I loved chapter 10 since Sakura got to kick ass, but this is Naruto and Kiba causing mayhem! I nearly wet myself writing this so it probably isn't very funny to everyone else. (I find that not many people have the same sense of humour that I do). I just loved the way everyone was in on it and how they all rallied around Sakura, even though she wasn't there!_**

**_Was there too much pink? Probably. But it drove Danzo nuts so I love it anyway! And did anyone notice the little bit of Kiba/Sakura, Naruto/Sakura and the smidge of Itachi/Sakura I got in there too as well as the Kakashi/Shizune? Four pairings all in one. Whew, I'm pooped!_**

**_I hope you find it as fun to read as I did to write :) Review if you'd like too!_**

**_Thanks,  
Eternal _**


	13. Blossoming Brutality

**_Hi again! I'm so glad you all like the last chapter so much that I decided to post yet another chapter as quickly as I could. This chapter was written in contrast with the other one. It's kinda showing the extremes that Danzo will go to to keep absolute control over Konoha. _**

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed/alerted/faved. You rock!_**

**_I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
Eternal :)_**

* * *

**_The Blossom Of The Leaf Blooms Twice_**

**_Chapter 13 - Blossoming Brutality_**

Danzo was stood at the window of his office. This past week had been utter and complete hell for him and his advisors. It would take weeks, if not months to repair the damage that Sakura's supporters had inflicted on the village. The vandalism had stopped for the time being, only because there was nothing left to vandalise. His most skilled ROOT agents hadn't been able to find anything on who had orchestrated such an act. "I have been forced to resort to drastic measures." he sighed as he stared at the bright pink village in front of him.

Behind him stood six shinobi who were the last remaining members of the Konoha Rookie Nine. Each of them were the next leaders of a clan and therefore respected and influential. The only way to stop the problems from arising again was to make sure he had the heirs under his direct command. They in turn would influence the next generation of their clans to think in the way that Danzo instructed them. "In light of the recent vandalism incidents I have been forced to bring about some massive changes to the way security is dealt with in the village." he continued, "It has been too lax for too long and people believe that they can get away with doing whatever they want. Well, not while _I'm_Hokage."

Kiba gulped. It was him and Naruto who had done all of this and now the entire village was about to be punished for it. He was really beginning to regret listening to Naruto in the first place. Mind you, it had been fun, "W-What do you plan on doing?" he asked.

"I'm glad you asked Inuzuka-san." he smirked, "You seven are to play an important role in what I wish to do." He began to pace up and down in front of them which made each of the heirs extremely nervous, "You see, I know you see me as some old bastard who killed Tsunade-hime and exiled Haruno Sakura. I wish to change that."

'_But that's exactly what you are.'_Kiba thought as his brown eyes followed his leader.

"I've decided that I need more help to run this village than I had previously thought." he continued, "That is why each of you will be placed in a position where you answer only to myself and have command over an area of the village. Comparable to commanders of an army if you will." The whole village seemed to darken a little when he said that. It sounded like he was preparing for war, not taking care of vandals. This statement threw them for a second. They had been sure that thanks to their connections with Tsunade, Naruto and Sakura that they would be punished or something. For Danzo to come out and say that he was extending a high profile position to each of them was highly unexpected. The elderly man stopped in front of Shikamaru first, "Nara-san...I have heard that your brain is second to none in the village. That is why I am going to make you Head Tactician."

"A-Arigato sir." he stammered.

"That means that you will be in charge of the defences of the village and, in a war situation, you will remain with me to plan an attack strategy." Danzo explained, "An extremely important position which requires only the keenest mind."

"I'm honoured." Shikamaru said.

"And Yamanaka-san," Danzo said, turning to the blond haired Ino, "You will take Haruno's place at the hospital and become the Head of Espionage. Do you know what that means?" Ino felt like punching the old man for talking to her like a dumb blond.

"Spying." she growled, "But I don't want to take her place."

"Just think about it Yamanaka-san." Danzo smirked, "Hasn't it been your goal since childhood to be better than Haruno? Here's your chance. You will take partial command of the hospital that she once commanded." Ino's blue eyes closed as she weighed up the pros and cons. "Prove to her that you're a much better medic than she could even dream of becoming." Danzo said. The rest of the group were staring at Ino, mentally willing her not to take the position. She honestly wasn't anywhere near Sakura's level when it came to medical ninjutsu. But she wasn't stupid enough to believe what Danzo was saying, was she?

"I'll do it." she smirked, her eyes snapping open.

Apparently she was.

"Good. And I have a little something for you to commemorate this occasion." Danzo smirked. He walked over to the wall where a scroll was leaning. He picked it up and placed it at Ino's feet. She stared at it, "Open it Yamanaka-san. I found it in Tsunade's belongings. It's only natural that it returns to a medic." Ino kneeled down and removed the seal on the scroll. Her hands were shaking as they carefully unravelled the scroll, revealing several names written in what appeared to be blood. One of them was...

"Senju Tsunade...This is her summoning scroll." Ino gasped. She saw that part of it had been cut away and repaired, right where Sakura's name should have been.

"It is. Haruno was previously able to summon the slug but I put a stop to that." Danzo smirked, "Now it can be will the person it truly belongs with. Just draw blood and write you name beside Tsunade's." he pointed to the empty part of the scroll. Ino nodded and bit into her thumb, drawing blood. She gently placed her bleeding digit on the scroll's paper and began to write her name. When she was finished, Danzo quickly rolled the scroll up again. He was happy with the fact that he had been able to both strengthen his followers and weaken Sakura at the same time. A victory in his eyes, "Well done Yamanaka-san." He said with a smirk on his aged face.

The elderly Hokage strode down the line of clan heirs, assigning other positions of prestige and power to people who, honestly, weren't equipped to handle such responsibility. When he came to Kiba, he not only addressed him, but his teammates as well, "Team 8. Or Team Kurenai as it is also known...You three will have what is possibly the hardest but most important job of all of your peers." He paused for a moment and looked at each of them, "You see, because of each of your superior tracking abilities, I have decided to place the three of you in charge of actively defending Konoha."

The three ninjas looked at each other with confusion. That was what they did anyway as shinobi. It seemed a bit unfair.

"You three will be placed in control of the shinobi patrolling the gates and the village borders." He continued, "But before that can happen, I want you to sit down and come to a decision about who should be placed on such a duty. You see, I don't want just anyone guarding the village, oh no. I want only those with superior abilities like your own to do it."

"So you want us to choose members of our clans to do such a job?" Shino asked.

"Precisely Aburame-san." Danzo nodded, "I want a detailed list of their abilities, strengths and weaknesses so that I know who is where." The three shinobi nodded. It seemed a little degrading for three of the great clans of Konoha to be on guard duty but they guessed that it was necessary to keep Danzo happy. There was little point in making him mad, "Now then...I also have another thing to ask of you..." The group's mouths dropped as Danzo explained what he needed them to do on top of their additional responsibilities. He was explaining that he also wanted each of them to be in control of a certain part of Konoha, with every shinobi in that area reporting to them before they in turn reported to the Hokage.

"If they don't comply with the terms then feel free to knock them about a bit until they see sense." Danzo said, almost nonchalantly. That made the majority of the group sick to their stomachs. This was unnecessary and brutal. Anyone who didn't report to the clan heirs every two hours was threatened either with a harsh beating or two weeks of imprisonment.

"Nara-san and Yamanaka-san will take the southern district." He instructed.

"Akimichi-san and Hyuga-san will take the western district."

"Inuzuka-san and Aburame-san will take the eastern district." He finished. But that still left a district unmanned, "Finally, I will take the north since that is where the Hokage building is situated. This alleviates some of the pressure on my position and gives me more time to focus on more important matters." The group finally understood now. Danzo was only doing this because he was feeling the strain of his position. The pressure of dealing with what had happened over the last few days was definitely a major factor in deciding this. That point made Kiba feel a little guilty but there was no way he was ever going to beat his comrades.

"I'm sorry sir but I have a problem with this." Kiba spoke up bravely. Danzo looked at him funnily.

"And that problem would be...?" he asked expectantly.

"I don't feel comfortable with beating up my own comrades and clansmen if they do something so trivial as to not report to me." Kiba explained, folding his arms, "It's not needed. No-one works well in a climate of fear."

"When you become Hokage, I'll listen to you." Danzo said, drawing up to the taller Inuzuka, "I'll just say this though...If I find that you haven't been performing your duties to their fullest, you will find that I can give those that you care about a _very_hard time." Kiba's eyes narrowed.

"Are you threatening my family?" he snarled, stepping forward. The hairs on the back of his arms were standing up at the possibility of a threat to his mom and sister. He towered over Danzo, his alpha male blood boiling, pumping the need to protect his clan through his body. Shino and Hinata placed a hand on Kiba's shoulders.

"Kiba-kun..." Hinata nearly squeaked. She was scared both of what Kiba might do and what that might entail.

"Kiba, calm yourself." Shino said sternly.

"If he threatens my family-"Kiba snarled, glaring at Danzo who had a smirk on his face. Striking a nerve had given him the opportunity to uncover the chink in the tough Inuzuka's armour. Their loyalty was one of their strengths but Danzo could twist it to his advantage.

"He's the Hokage." Shino hissed in his ear, "Remember that." Kiba's aggravation was getting to the point where he might do something that he might regret. Kiba let out a throaty growl as his features began to become more feral with his canine teeth growing and his hair standing on end. Shino saw a shadow extend across the floor, emanating from the shadow user, Shikamaru. The bug master nodded to him as thanks. He discreetly released a few bugs onto his best friend so that they could quietly drain Kiba's chakra.

"I recommend you save your temper for your job Inuzuka-san." Danzo smirked, "You're all dismissed. Go." Ino walked to the door and opened it, allowing Shino and Shikamaru to lead a reluctant Kiba out of the office. The rest of the group followed before Ino sighed, being the only one left in the room.

"I'll make sure he does as he's told Hokage-sama." She said, bowing respectfully.

"See that he does Yamanaka-san." Danzo replied before she closed the door behind her.

-

"Let. Me. Go. Nara!" Kiba snarled as Shikamaru led him down the street. The shadow nin merely sighed before speaking.

"I'm getting you as far away from Danzo as possible. I don't want you trying to kill him." He said. Shikamaru firmly believed that the honour of ending the tyrant's life rested with either Naruto or Sakura. He wasn't as big a fool as his comrades and didn't believe for a second that Sakura planned to stay away from Konoha forever. She would eventually return. Whether she would be able to exact her revenge on Danzo was another story, "And I don't want you killed either."

"Let him try!" Kiba shouted, trying to struggle against the jutsu he was trapped in.

"This is the man who killed both the Uchiha bastard and Tsunade-sama." Shino said, "You are very strong Kiba but not in either of their leagues. Killing you would also be detrimental to your clan's future. Do not let yourself get carried away."

"For fuck sake, I defend my family from an asshole who was threatening them and _I'm_the one who gets bollocked for it!" Kiba growled. He had given up his struggles and was allowing himself to be led away from the Hokage Mansion. _'That asshole had better sleep with one eye open 'cause I'm gonna kill him if he so much as touches my family.'_ He thought in an intense rage.

"Kiba," Ino sighed, "You need to do as he says. It's best for everyone."

"Best for you!" Kiba spat, "I can't believe you tried to take Sakura's place! Are you that stupid that you'd think you could ever compare to her?" Ino frowned at Kiba.

"Haruno left the village and I am the next best person." She said, "I don't need to justify myself to you of all people."

"Snotty bitch." Kiba hissed, "Don't look down your nose at me! I can kick your ass in a heartbeat." He couldn't believe that the Yamanaka princess actually believed that she was equal to Sakura in terms of strength. He could see and smell her arrogance and pride and it made him sick. Was there anyone she wouldn't sell out to get power? "And I'd love to see you do half the things Sakura could do with her hands." The Inuzuka smirked thinking of how she could both heal and destroy so easily that it was scary. Ino couldn't do anything like that. No matter how much her ego had been boosted by Danzo, it didn't change the fact that she was probably the weakest member of the group.

"Look here." Ino snapped.

"No." Kiba growled, "I'm not about to stand here and listen to you inflate that massive fucking ego of yours while Sakura is Kami-knows-where doing Kami-knows-what!"

"She is a traitor! She threw your mom across the room and told Hokage-sama that he was an insignificant worm! Not to mention the fact that she knocked me, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei out to get a bunch of scrolls! Oh yeah, don't think I forgot about how you were too far up her ass to realise that she was wrong!" Ino shouted back at Kiba.

"It was my mission to protect her, Ino." Kiba snapped, "Would you have disobeyed Tsunade-sama and allowed her apprentice to get killed?" The woman paled at the thought of how angry the ex-Hokage would have been.

"I would have if it was for the benefit of the village, Kiba! That's loyalty, not just blindly following what your leader says!" she argued, getting her stride back and coming at Kiba with everything she could muster. The rest of the group were watching as Kiba and Ino argued. Kiba scoffed. He didn't need reminding what loyalty was. It was what his clan was founded on and was in his blood. It was the one canine trait that Kiba was proud to have. Shikamaru knew that Ino was just clutching at straws.

"Sakura knew what needed to be done to protect her village." Kiba said, "I fully believe that she has some form of plan to help us."

"We don't need help!" Ino argued.

"YOU don't. What about the people who will be forced to live under Danzo? The people he just told us to beat up? They need help." Kiba said. He couldn't stand people picking on the people who couldn't defend themselves like Danzo was. And Ino was too blinded by the power that Danzo had given her to see that people were going to suffer, "You know what, Ino? You have a nice time. I can't wait to see Sakura dethrone you when she comes back. Because you know it's only a matter of time." He smirked, "Nara." The shadow user released Kiba and allowed him to turn and walk away. Ino's blue eyes were wide. None of her friends had ever spoken to her like that before. It came as a large shock to the system. With a huff, she whirled around on her heel and stormed off in the opposite direction.

"SHIKAMARU! CHOJI! Get over here!" she screamed angrily.

"Why did he have to say anything? What a drag." The shadow-nin whined as he trudged after his teammate, "Let's get going Choji." The chubby man plodded off after his best friend. He felt sorry for Shikamaru. Since he was so close to Ino, he was sure to get it in the ear later. Shino and Hinata ran to catch up with their own teammate who was leaning against a wall with a smirk.

"She's pissed." Shino said.

"I heard." Kiba chuckled, "But I stand by everything I said. Sakura is ten times the woman and ninja that she will ever be." Shino sighed. As the days passed, the Inuzuka heir had become more and more like Naruto in the way that he would talk about Sakura as if she was the best thing since sliced bread.

"You sure it's not more than that?" Shino asked, trying to suppress his smirk. Kiba snorted and gave his best friend a look that told Shino that something like that wasn't about to happen anytime soon. But Shino could sense something about him that was different whenever Sakura was brought up. Hinata looked at Kiba. She may not have had the Inuzuka or Aburame ability to read people's emotions and scents but she could read them both because of their close relationship. She knew Kiba's opinion about Sakura had drastically changed but she thought it was more than that. But she'd never put Kiba on the spot like that. Things would work themselves out before too long.

"Shino. Hinata. I'll see you later." Kiba said, "My Ma'll want to know what happened."

"Fine but I want to get the defence stuff done quickly." Shino said, "We'll need to bring files on everyone in each of our clans. Don't forget to bring them."

"But that's hundreds of-"he was interrupted by Shino giving him a look over his glasses, "Fine." He huffed, "See you tomorrow, Bug Freak. See ya Hinata." He hugged the woman before walking away from them, into the Inuzuka Compound.

-

Tsume's nose alerted her to the presence of her son before his hand even touched the door handle. His scent was confused. There was anger which made up the bulk of it but there was also the scent that he had been developing since the incident in the Hokage Mansion.

"Ma?" she heard from the front door. She looked to Akamaru, whose head had perked up at his master's return. She jerked her head in the direction of her son and the large white canine bounded around the corner to go and greet his master, "Hiya boy. Where's Ma?" she heard a bark from the dog before he bounced back through and stood in the doorway.

"Hey pup." Tsume said as she continued to wash the dishes. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kiba throw himself onto a chair around the dining table with a grunt. The look on his face said it all, "I take it that the meeting didn't go well."

"Oh it was a fucking blast." He said sarcastically, "Ino's replacing Sakura and I'm one of the heads of defence."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Tsume asked, "That's a good job."

"Not when I'm required to beat people up when they do something wrong it isn't." Kiba growled. Tsume dried her hands off and walked to the table before sitting opposite her son with a confused expression.

"You can always refuse." Tsume said.

"No. I can't. He threatened to hurt you and Hana if I didn't do the job properly." Kiba said, not able to make eye contact with her. Tsume could smell Kiba's shame of not being able to stand up for his clan. His anger was boiling up again as he thought about the possible danger that his family could be in, "I'm sorry but I had to accept the job. I don't want you hurt." Tsume extended her hand across the table and patted her son's hand.

"Don't worry about it, pup." She said softly, "Me and Hana aren't as weak as he thinks. We won't get hurt. And what's this about Ino-chan?"

"Ugh." Kiba sighed, "She just thinks she's Kami's gift because Danzo basically turned her into Sakura mark two. Only this time-"

"She won't leave the village." Tsume finished, "So she's commanding the hospital now?"

"Yeah. Danzo even gave her Tsunade-sama's summoning scroll and cut Sakura out of it." Kiba sighed, "Now she can summon Katsuyu and Sakura can't." Tsume looked into her son's features and saw anger. She could smell that this was just serving to get him more and more worked up. But it was more than that. She could smell something on her son that was bugging her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was very familiar.

'_What power does Sakura have over my son?'_ she wondered as she looked at him.

"It's not fair. Sakura was the only one who could summon Katsuyu after Tsunade-sama was killed." Kiba growled, "She's ten times the shinobi Ino is. And a hundred times the medic."

That was it! Tsume recognised the scent. "Pup. Don't get too attached to Haruno. She's not worth it." She warned as her eyes narrowed. Kiba's gaze fell onto her and he looked confused.

"Attached? I don't know what you mean."

"Sakura isn't the right woman to help lead this clan." Tsume said, making her meaning abundantly clear. Kiba had a shocked look on his face at his mother's suggestion that he might want to_ marry_Sakura, "For one, she isn't an Inuzuka. You _must_marry an Inuzuka." Kiba's mouth hung open as he stared at Tsume, "Don't play dumb Kiba. I know you're beginning to like Sakura." Her son's face exploded into a blush.

Kiba's mind was trying to process what his mother was saying. He'd be a fool if he denied thinking that Sakura was a very good looking woman but did he want to marry her? He had to suppress a smirk at the thought. He didn't think he could live with her for the rest of his life, "Ma, you don't know anything." He said.

"Don't I?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, "If you're not attracted to her, then why do you always talk about her, blush when I say her name and get defensive when people insult her."

"Because she's my friend!" Kiba shouted, "Am I not allowed to stick up for her?"

"Friend? Kiba you really are blind aren't you?" Tsume snapped, "Haruno has abandoned the village. Abandoned you! She couldn't care less about anyone here. She only wishes to further her own ends." Kiba balled his hands up into fists as he reacted to what his mother was saying. Something deep inside him didn't like it at all. It was different to when he heard other people insult Sakura. When Tsume said it, he wanted to prove her wrong. To hunt Sakura down and prove to his mom that she didn't know anything about Sakura at all, "Don't waste your affections on a woman who can never be what you need, pup!"

"Ma! It's not like I want to marry her!" Kiba shouted, standing up, "She's not anything like you said anyway! Sakura is so much stronger than you give her credit for. She threw you across a room and put Danzo in his place!"

"And look where that got her! She's a missing-nin!" Tsume said, standing up to meet her son. Her alpha blood wouldn't let her back down but neither would her son's. She knew this would end in a stalemate since Kiba was just as stubborn as any other Inuzuka. Tsume knew the pain that marrying someone who couldn't follow orders brought. Her husband had run away from their family to avoid his responsibilities, "Look, I don't want you to get hurt. That's why the rule that you must marry within the clan exists. To stop you being hurt."

"Stop talking about marriage! I don't want to fucking marry Sakura! I barely know her!" Kiba screamed. He was getting more and more worked up about this.

"No I won't, especially not after the meeting with the elders that I had today!" Tsume argued. Kiba stood up straighter at that, "That's right. I saw your grandfather and the elders today to decide the future of the clan." She sat down but Kiba remained standing.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You are of an age where you will soon be expected to take over the clan." Tsume explained, "But before that can happen, you must be married so the elders have organised a list of three girls that you must date for at least half a year _each._" Kiba's face fell. He hadn't thought of how close the responsibility of taking over the clan had become.

"Oh Kami..." he breathed, running his hands through his hair, "Ma, you know none of the girls in the clan like me for me! They only want the status and power they'd gain by marrying me!" That's why he wanted to marry outside the clan. No-one cared about his status. Plus, the women were more...ladylike. Inuzuka women were just as loud, crude and hyper as the men were and Kiba didn't really like too much of that.

"The elders have chosen the girls." Tsume continued, "They have chosen women that they think will have a genuine connection with you. You won't have to worry about that."

"You can't force me to fall in love with one of these girls." Kiba growled.

"I know that, Kiba. Weren't you listening? The elders chose the women based on your own personality and traits. They have tried to match you up with women who will be able to stimulate you mentally and physically.

"But I don't want to marry anyone yet." He moaned. The Inuzuka heir was aware of the fact that he was becoming more and more childlike. Tsume rolled her eyes. It was just like when Kiba had been sixteen and Tsume was getting tired of it.

"It's precisely that attitude that will get you into trouble." She said, "You want all the perks but none of the responsibility. That brings us onto your general behaviour."

"What about it? What have I done wrong?!" Kiba asked.

"I know it was you and Naruto who defaced the monument and the hospital." Tsume growled, "All in the name of a woman who abandoned the village. Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"Danzo doesn't know it was us! It was a bit of harmless fun!" Kiba argued.

"I don't care! It reflects badly on the clan!" Tsume barked at her son, "So does your constant sleeping around with any woman who will open her legs for you!" Kiba cringed at his mother's rather crude wording, "I never said anything before because I honestly thought you'd grow out of it. Obviously I was wrong. You need to stop or at least, tone it down." She said. Kiba's day was going from bad to worse. He had never seen his mom being such a _mom _before. He couldn't say anything since he knew she was right. He enjoyed the company of women, a lot. The way his mom said it made him feel ashamed of it in a way he never had before. "I swear, if you don't stop thinking with your dick I'll cut it off." She threatened her intense eyes boring into Kiba. Her son should know that when she got like that, there was absolutely no way she would back down.

"Ma...I get it." Kiba said, "But you don't have to make me feel like a sack of shit to make your point."

"No, I don't." Tsume sighed, "But I've tried to get through to you on numerous occasions and you getting attached to the Haruno bitch just annoys me so much. It makes me think you're ignoring me."

"I'm not getting attached to..." Kiba was cut off by a glare from his mother.

"What is it about her that I don't see, son?" she asked. Tsume just didn't understand why Kiba was feeling like this about a woman she saw as nothing but a weakling. Kiba stayed silent. It was harder than he had thought to describe Sakura to her. When he thought of how strong she seemed in the office and how dominant she was in the hospital, he ended up blushing and nibbling on the inside of his mouth to suppress his smirk, "Make me understand." She said. He couldn't tell her about how he wanted to kill Danzo when he stripped Sakura of everything she had worked for, how much he had wanted to just hug her when she was preparing to leave and the jealousy he felt when she smelled like the Uchiha bastard again.

"I don't have to explain myself." Kiba growled, walking out of the room. Tsume was about to follow her son when she heard the slam of his bedroom door which shook the entire home.

'_Idiot. If he thinks he's in love then he's sorely mistaken.' _Tsume thought. The scent from Kiba wasn't anything like the one that she had shared with her own husband before he left. The one she still held herself. That clung to her like a leech. It was more like a stupid little crush. Kiba would get over it. She was sure he would as soon as he had some time to think.

-

A sneeze filled the forest as Akatsuki wandered in their small group. Sakura's hand shot to her face to block the spray, "Sorry." She said quietly although none of her teammates seemed bothered by it.

"You realise we're being followed right?" Kisame smirked. Sakura looked around before seeing something that wasn't right.

"I see it now." Sakura sighed. She knew who they were as well. Danzo obviously didn't want to lose track of another missing-nin, "We need to distract them."

"We can't just keep running." Sasori said.

"I know. We have no choice but to kill them." Sakura said, "They work for Danzo so we won't escape them." She nodded to Itachi who turned to look at the tree that the ninjas were hidden in. He closed his eyes before opening them again to reveal his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. He closed his left eye before focusing on the exact spot. Sakura closed her eyes and looked away as she heard the ear splitting scream which followed his attack. When she opened them, she saw the smouldering ashes of a body after Itachi extinguished is Amaterasu.

"Now for the others." She sighed, balling her fists. They began to glow with a blue chakra as the group was surrounded by about ten shinobi, each of them wearing masks. Her emerald eyes spotted something in the sky, "Shit...He knows." She thought.

"Akatsuki..." one of the men said, "Haruno Sakura. Hokage-sama would never forgive us if we allowed you and your organisation to live. Prepare to die." Kisame laughed and pointed his sword at the man. His teeth were bared in a threatening manner.

"Don't threaten Blossom-sama." He snarled, "Or you'll answer to me."

"She's got you whipped Kisame." Sasori commented. But he looked ready to back Kisame up. As much as he had disliked Sakura before, her devious and dark side was enough to make him listen to her, "But let's end this quickly and skip the banter, shall we?"

"Let's." Sakura smirked. Chakra binds appeared out of Sasori's fingertips and discreetly wrapped themselves around the hands and feet of the surrounding attackers, immobilising them. The pinkette, Kisame and Itachi managed to take care of each of the shinobi swiftly and in perfect sync. Sakura's fighting style caused the most damage but left the least mess while Kisame just brutally carved the men up. Their agonising screams pierced the air as the missing-nin took care of them,

"Ha." Kisame laughed, flipping his sword over his shoulder, "Danzo'll need to do better than that."

"But now he knows I'm with Akatsuki." Sakura said with a hint of panic in her voice, "He'll be expecting us to make a move against Konoha now."

"Don't worry." Itachi said, "He'll be too scared to do anything to us." Sakura sighed. She really hoped that the Uchiha was right. Maybe Danzo's fear of Itachi will cause him to delay another attack on them. She slipped her hat back onto her head and signalled for Akatsuki to follow her.

"C'mon, we've got lots to do." She said.

* * *

**_How was that? It's funny, usually I don't tend to do too much planning when it comes to my chapters but for this one, I was such a control freak and planned it down to the nth degree! It goes against my spontaneous writing style but hopefully it works :)_**

**_I hope Tsume was alright. I wanted her to be the overbearing, protective she-wolf that I pictured her as. Ino needed putting in her place. How dare she think that she's anywhere near Sakura. (sorry Ino fans. I just really don't like her.) Oh yeah, since Ino STOLE Sakura's summoning technique, do you guys have any techniques she should replace it with? I have a few ideas but I want to know what you would like to see._**

**_Oh! Just so I don't get in trouble, I kinda...mighta...sorta borrowed the idea of the three dates from earthbender068's 'Home Again'. If she's reading this by any chance, I hope it's okay with you! *smiles sweetly and bats eyelashes* 'Home Again' is a great Kiba/Saku story so those of you who haven't read it should go and read it! Now! You're missing out big time!_**

**_Tell me what you thought of this little chapter :)  
Eternal_**


	14. Meiton no Jutsu

_**Hiya! It's coming up to exam season at college which means that my schedule is pretty hectic. I tried to write as much as I can but, as you can see, I didn't manage to do it very quickly. I'm sorry. You're all great for waiting so patiently :)**_

**_I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, fave'ing and/or alerting! You guys rock! _**

**_I hope this was worth the wait,  
Eternal_**

* * *

**_The Blossom Of The Leaf Blooms Twice_**

**_Chapter 14 - Meiton no Jutsu_**

Panting filled the field after a large crashing sound pierced the peaceful air. Kiba's day off wasn't really being spent the way that most people would spend it. The Inuzuka threw himself onto the soft grass beneath his feet with a grunt. The large white Akamaru padded up to his master before lying down beside him.

"Giving up already mutt?" came a cocky shout from the other side of the field.

"Fuck you." he growled, looking up. The blond man was laughing as he ran up to him, "Not everyone has the Kyubi to spur them on."

"Meh, I'm only just getting started." Naruto smirked, his shadow looming over Kiba. The canine master sighed a little as the large shadow alleviated some of the sweltering heat which was frying both of them. His forearm swept across his forehead and wiped the dripping sweat away. The forhead protector had long been shed along with his jacket and over shirt, leaving him with just his clingy undershirt, "C'mon Kiba. I _know_ you're not tired."

"It's fucking sweltering, teme." Kiba growled. Akamaru whined in agreement with his master. Naruto sighed and plopped himself down onto the grass beside Kiba's head. Kiba's nose picked up on a change in Naruto's mood. At first he wondered if Naruto was annoyed that he didn't want to train anymore but when he read the man more carefully, he seemed more like his was depressed about something, "Hey, Uzumaki. What's up?"

"It's Sakura-chan. I wonder what she's up to." he sighed.

"Whatever it is, she'll be fine." Kiba replied, "Sakura's tough. She'll make it." The look on Naruto's face made Kiba think that he doubted that. Something about that made Kiba feel incredibly angry, "Oi! Do you think she's weak?" Naruto looked at Kiba and saw absolute outrage etched into his features.

"Of course not." Naruto argued, "But I've spent so long looking out for her that I guess I've never had a chance to see what she can really do outside the hospital." With him and Kakashi saving the day on a regular basis coupled with Sasuke's inherent greatness, it was hard for Sakura to get herself recognised. People knew that Sakura was a medicinal genius but not many knew the full extent of her combat potential, "I feel a little bad saying this but she's not the strongest member of the team."

"Hey, you can't help the truth." Kiba shrugged, "You're a jinchuuriki so power is second nature to you. Kakashi-sensei's a legend and Sasuke and Sai were prodigies." Naruto sighed, "Something about her was so different when she threatened Danzo though. I was actually scared of her."

"Me too." Naruto said, "She was intimidating as hell. I don't know what came over her. I guess the years finally caught up with her, eh?" Kiba nodded before turning his head in the direction of a noise that he heard which sounded like the crunching of grass.

"Looks like we've got company." he said, rising to his feet. Kiba's well trained eyes could see the bodies of his and Naruto's friends running towards them. A woman was trailing behind who Kiba could tell was Ino. No doubt what Kiba had said a few days before had stung her a little. His brow furrowed at the scent of panic rolling off each of them. Naruto leapt to his feet too and saw their worried expressions.

"Kiba! Naruto!" Shikamaru shouted as he led the group up to them. If the lazy shadow ninja was running then something had to be up. Kiba and Naruto met them halfway, causing them to stop abruply, "You two need to come with us. Hokage-sama wants to see us right away!"

* * *

"Haruno has done something that we never thought she would ever be stupid enough to do." Danzo said, urgency lacing his voice like they had never heard before. Kiba could smell the fear and panic rolling off of him and the two councillors beside him, "It appears that she has revived the feared organisation which attacked us five years ago."

"What?!" the group shouted. Naruto's baby blue eyes were wide with fear and welling up with tears. He never thought that Sakura would betray him like this.

"That's right. Haruno is now the leader of Akatsuki." Danzo said, pulling a scroll out of his robes, "This message was the last I heard from the ROOT agents that I sent to tail her. It appears that she murdered them shortly after this was sent." He slid it across the desk to Shikamaru who proceeded to open it hurriedly, "Her teammates appear to include Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame and Sasori of the Red Sands. This is a crisis."

"I can see that, sir." Shikamaru said.

"And to deal with this, I want you to go after her." he said, "We cannot allow Haruno Sakura to live any longer if she is truly associated with such an organisation. When you find her, eliminate her and bring her body back to me." Naruto's hand wiped his eyes and Hinata rubbed his back gently. She had known Sakura better than most people and that made it harder to believe that she would do something like that. The normally happy Naruto turned to Hinata and just wrapped his arms around her before lightly sobbing into her shoulder, "I won't accept failure. Either you kill her or you'll find that life will get incredibly hard for you and your families. DISMISSED!" he shouted, turning to the window. The group of jonin sped out of the room led by Naruto. The betrayed jinchuuriki stormed down the corridor with his tears rolling down his face. If this was true, there was no way that he was going to let Sakura live now. Kiba could feel the immense anger boiling up inside the blond.

"Naruto calm down." he said.

"How am I supposed to calm down?" he shouted, "Sakura-chan apparently wants to kill me! How could she? After everything I did for her...risked for her...she wants to kill me."

"We don't know what to believe." Shikamaru reasoned, "This is Danzo. He could have easily fabricated the evidence. Let's at least hear her out." Naruto snorted before increasing his speed in order to leave the mansion more quickly. There was no chance of him giving her a chance if that was the case.

* * *

Sakura's teeth ground against each other as she tried to suppress the hiss which was dying to escape her mouth. She had been feeling a burning in her palms which she had never felt with such intensity before. Not even her medical ninjutsu had been able to dull the pain. Her nails dug into her palms as she clenched her fists, _'Shit...What's this burning?' _she wondered. Kisame looked at her from the corner of his sharp eyes. Both he and Samehada had noticed wild fluctuations in the pinkette's chakra which had begun to worry him. It seemed as if her fists were expelling and taking in chakra from the air but that couldn't be possible. Chakra only existed in humans and animals.

"Something's wrong." Itachi frowned, "I didn't say anything earlier but something has been slowly draining my chakra for a while now."

"Same here." Sasori growled, "Whatever it is had better stop right now." Kisame's eyes widened as he looked to Sakura. Her teeth were biting into her lip so hard that she had drawn a little blood.

"Blossom." Kisame said, "Stop that."

"Stop what?" she asked, glaring up at him. The shark man looked at her expectantly which proceeded to make her angry. The pain hadn't helped her mood and the fact that Kisame wasn't making any sense didn't make her feel any better, "I don't know what you want me to stop!"

"Stop draining our chakra!" he shouted.

"I can't drain chakra you dumbass!" she spat, stopping sharply and turning to glare at the taller man, "I heal people. I summon slugs. I break boulders with my fists but I do not drain people's chakra!"

"Then how come I can sense chakra going into and out of your fists?" he challenged, returning her glare, "When we signed up for this, we didn't know that our leader would be taking our chakra." Sakura raised her hand ready to slap Kisame for the accusation, "Whoa Blossom. What the fuck is that?" he asked, pointing to Sakura's hand. She gave him a puzzled look before he grabbed her hand out of the air and ran his thumb over her palm, causing her to wince, "Blossom, that's fucked up." he said with a hint of concern to his face.

"What?" she asked, looking down at her outstretched palm. She nearly screamed when she saw the glowing marks on her palm, "What the fuck are _they_?!" she screamed, staring at her hand after wrenching it from Kisame's grip. Her emerald eyes spotted something on the hand which was gripping the marked hand too. When she turned the palm over so that she could see it, the same pattern was inscribed onto it. A large diamond shape was almost tattooed onto her palm with a smaller one overlapping it. The vibrant red glow was shifting between the diamonds, "SHIT!" she shouted.

"I see." Kisame frowned. Itachi took a look at Sakura's palms with his Sharingan eyes. When the red glow lit the larger diamond, he saw chakra entering her body and when the glow lit the smaller one, it was being gently expelled, "I had heard about something like that." he said, folding his arms over his chest.

"I've seen these marks before too!" Sakura panicked.

"Where?" the trio asked, Kisame sounding the most urgent. Itachi sounded mildly concerned while Sasori was merely intrigued by what was going on.

"Years ago...Me, Naruto and Sai went up against some freak called Hiruko. On one of his hands he had this mark!" she said, her eyes shining with concern. She knew only too well how dangerous that man had been. The marks had prevented them from getting close enough to kill him. And now she seemed to have them, "But he's dead now. How the fuck do I have them?!"

"Maybe you have roots in the Water Country." Kisame suggested.

"I was born in Konoha." Sakura said.

"That doesn't mean that your family was." Itachi pointed out, making Sakura feel like a bit of an idiot, "Kisame." he said, turning to his partner, "You seem to know a lot about this. What is it?" Kisame sighed before leaning himself against a tree.

"It's called Meiton no Jutsu." he said, "It's a Kekkei Genkai which originated in the Water Country. It's quite a nasty jutsu." Sakura's face held shock which was tinged with fear. Hiruko had wiped out their entire forces with the power of the mark, "It would explain why Blossom has been draining our chakra. You see, it allows the bearer to forcibly remove a person's chakra from their bodies." That much Sakura already knew, "But that's not even the best part."

"Oh do tell." Sasori said sarcastically.

"Meiton no Jutsu are jutsus that allow the user to manipulate another person's chakra." Kisame continued, "This means that they can use any nature element that they absorb."

"Which means..." Sakura gasped.

"Anyone who possesses such a jutsu could potentially use any technique." Itachi guessed.

"It has its limits." Kisame sighed again, "The user needs to absorb new chakra each time in order to use the elements in question. But it is very powerful." Sakura looked down at her palms which were still burning horribly. The mark was glaring back up at her, "And it seems little miss Blossom has it now."

"But why now?" she asked, "I'm twenty one! Why didn't it activate when I was a child or something?" Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Some kekkei genkai are activated through extreme stress." he explained. As an Uchiha, he knew all about the stress which was involved in awakening great power. First the Sharingan and then the Mangekyou Sharingan. Each stage requiring a more extreme level of stress. Even though the bearer needed to suffer initially, they gained a great power in return. Itachi wouldn't have changed a thing in his quest for power other than his brother's untimely death. Sakura gave him a strange look, "Sakura-san, don't kid yourself. Leaving your village is more stressful than people think."

"Couple that with Tsunade dying..." Kisame reminded him.

"Okay! I get it! I'm a great big ball of stress!" she snapped, "But what do we do about _these_?" she thrust her palms into the two men's faces. She didn't want power like that. It scared her. Any kekkei genkai petrified her. Everyone she had met who possessed one, save Hinata, had been an elitist snob. She didn't want to become like that.

"Simple." Kisame smirked, "You master it."

"I don't want it!" she shouted.

"Then you're a fool." Sasori said, "I'd kill for power like that. What a waste." Sakura held her fist in his wooden face.

"One more word." she snarled, "And I'll smash you." She couldn't escape the derogatory comments, even if she left the village behind. Sasori, content with ruffling Sakura's feathers further, remained silent as the pinkette paced up and down. She was clearly deeply troubled by the prospect of having such a powerful power inside her. Especially one that she couldn't yet fully control. She was so used to being in control that it scared her to be just a little surprised, "You really think I could master it?"

"Of course." Kisame nodded, "You kicked my and Sasori's asses. I'd be ashamed if you didn't." Sakura chuckled and looked at her hands. There was definitely a benefit to being able to absorb someone's chakra for herself. She would never have to worry about running out of chakra.

"Maybe I'll give it a go." she smirked.

* * *

"Dude slow down!" Kiba shouted as Naruto raced through the forest, the trees flying past in a green and brown blur as the blond kept up his inhuman pace. Joining the seven rookies were Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee so that they had as big an advantage over the four people that they would need to eliminate of in order to take care of everything. Everyone was worried what Naruto would do in his currently betrayed state. Kiba could understand Naruto's feelings but somewhere inside him he had a sneaking suspicion that all was not what Danzo had said, "Sakura's not-"

"Don't say her fucking name!" Naruto roared back at him, not even looking as he did so. His voice sounded distorted and far more feral than his usual voice. The group exchanged worried glances as they realised just how pissed Naruto was, "I'm going to _kill_ her!"

"Not before she does you." Neji pointed out, "She has Uchiha Itachi on her side. None of us would stand a chance if that is the case."

"I thought Sasuke-kun killed him." Ino said.

"Apparently not." Tenten replied, "But this is so confusing! Why would Sakura of all people want to revive Akatsuki? It makes no sense!"

"She feels betrayed." Kiba offered up sadly, looking ahead, "You didn't hear her before she left...She was hurt badly by everything that had happened in her life. Losing Sasuke, Tsunade-sama's death and being branded a traitor has to take its toll at some point, even on her."

"She never said anything." Hinata sighed. She hadn't realised just how messed up Sakura really was.

"What would she say?" he asked, "The only thing she could do was show us that we were wrong. Even if she has to..."

"Kill me." Naruto growled.

"No. I don't believe for a second that Sakura would _ever _harm a hair on your head." Kiba argued, "She may not say it but I know she cares about you. About all of us." Naruto barked a harsh laugh which sent a shiver down everyone's spines. It was saddening to see the blond completely losing faith in everything but it wasn't unexpected. Naruto's life had never been easy and Sakura leaving to join Akatsuki must have been the thing that finally broke him. Years of hurt were coursing through his entire body, imbuing him with energy that was unnatural even for him, "Naruto! If she didn't care, why did she tell you to cause trouble hmm?"

"To distract from what she was doing, obviously!" Naruto spat, "It was purely selfish!" Kiba growled at that. He didn't put up with his mother badmouthing Sakura and he certainly wasn't going to let one of his friends do it too. Naruto wanted a change of subject and fast so he turned to Shikamaru, "Where was she last seen?"

"A few hundred metres west of here." he said, "I doubt that she's sticking around for long though." Neji and Hinata silently activated their Byakugans to begin scanning the area for their lost friend.

"Wrong." Neji said urgently, "And Hokage-sama was right. She's with three other men." Naruto let out a roar and raced off into the forest with a burst of inhuman speed. As best they could, the group tried to keep up with the enraged jinchuuriki. With Naruto in this mood, they were sure that things would not go as planned.

* * *

The burning in Sakura's hands had faded only to be replaced by a ringing in her ears with sent fear racing through her entire body. She knew that voice and it belonged to the man who was the last person she wanted to be anywhere near at that moment. Kisame and Itachi were looking around for the source of the noise.

"Get out of here." she said sternly.

"What, we're not leaving!" Kisame argued.

"GO!" she roared, turning to them. Her eyes held fear and anger at the same time. A chilling combination. The blossom's body was visibly shaking as she pulled her Akatsuki uniform on to shield herself from anyone's view. With Sakura looking so freaked out, Kisame knew better than to argue with her. Most likely, if they stayed, she'd force them to leave anyway. Itachi and Sasori had already set off down the dirt track that they had been following in order to get to where they needed to go. Kisame took Samehada off his back and threw it to the woman.

"At least take this." he said as she caught it in one hand. She nodded before watching him race off after the other two members of her newly acquired team.

"And now...For this." she breathed, turning around as she felt a vicious chakra closing in on her which could only have belonged to one type of person. What Sakura was surprised to see was that there was more than just Naruto chasing after her. Nine other chakras were closing in just behind his. She looked at the ground, hoping that she could obsure her features as she waited for the inevitable typhoon that was headed her way, "You'd better have a good reason for following me."

Footsteps raced towards her and Sakura ducked to avoid a powerful punch. Depite dodging, Sakura was thrown to the ground. Her emerald eyes saw that the blond's held rounded oblong shaped pupils and his whiskers were more pronounced. Naruto glared down at her with a look of disgust on his face before Sakura stood up again, "You want me? Come and get me Haruno!" he roared, clenching his fists.

"_Haruno_?!" Sakura laughed, "Since when did you of all people call me Haruno, _Uzumaki_."

"Since I learned that you wanted to kill me!" Naruto snarled.

"Kill you?! Why would I want to do that?" Sakura frowned. Whatever was running through his head certainly wasn't the truth. Naruto glared at the cloak that she was wearing, "Oh. I see. You think I'm after the Bijuu. Naruto, Akatsuki has a new goal now. You're perfectly safe." she said, attempting to reason with the livid man. She blocked his next attack by catching his fist and absorbing the chakra into her new marks. She knew the dangers of Senjutsu chakra so she stayed absolutely still while she weaved the chakra through her hand and expelled it back at Naruto, sending him flying into a tree, _'I could get used to this.'_ she thought as she looked down at her palms.

Sakura tried to step towards Naruto in order to knock some sense into him but the pinkette found that she couldn't move a muscle, "Shikamaru?" she asked loudly.

"I'm not going to let you hurt him Sakura." his low voice came from behind her. The nine chakras that she had sensed before were gathered there too. Shikamaru looked to see Naruto struggling to get to his feet, "What did you do to him?"

"Work it out." she snapped, "Let me go or you'll regret this."

"Intimidation won't work." Shikamaru sighed, "Not when our families are in danger." Sakura yawned loudly before channelling her chakra into the ground beneath her, turning it into electricity as it moved. The shadow connecting her and Shikamaru acted as a pathway. She felt her muscles relax as Shikamaru's scream echoed through the forest around them.

"Told ya." she smirked, winking at the panting shadow ninja.

"Sakura-san. Have you truly turned your youth over to the other side?" Lee cried out, stepping forward to try to talk to Sakura. She and Tenten rolled their eyes at Lee's overdramatic personality.

"I left Konoha. I'm on no-one's _side_." Sakura explained, "I take it you guys followed me because Danzo told you to."

"Perceptive as ever." Neji stated, "Apparently, he learned of your association with Akatsuki. It appears he was correct." Sakura's chuckle scared the team. This certainly wasn't a time to be laughing. She was about to be killed, "I'm sorry Sakura-san but we've been ordered to dispose of you."

"Try it." she whispered as she appeared instantly beside his left ear. Before Neji could react, she rammed her knee into the Hyuga prodigy's stomach sending him smashing into the ground. Sakura pulled Samehada off her back and spun around to slash at the air. The giant sword collided with several weapons which had been aimed at Sakura from Tenten's direction, "Don't get involved Tenten." she warned, "If you guys are smart, you'll leave now before I kill you all."

"DON'T THREATEN THEM!" Naruto screeched as he leapt at Sakura. She threw Samehada to the side and flipped out of the way of Naruto's enraged form. She took a good look at him and saw that three tails of crimson chakra had begun to coat Naruto's body. She wished that he wouldn't get so worked up. He chased after her with speed that she found difficult to match. It had been a while since she had seen Naruto fight. He had definitely improved, "COME ON THEN HARUNO! JUST TRY TO TAKE MY BIJUU!"

"I don't want it." she said calmly as she evaded him time and again. Luckily Naruto's attacks were predictable when he was in this kind of state. She caught his wrist as he punched her again but the chakra burned into her skin, making her wince. She gripped hard, breaking the bones in his wrist, "Now then Naruto, are you going to calm down or do I have to use my new technique on you?"

"FUCK YOU!" he screamed in her face as he tried to escap from her grasp. Sakura sighed before raising a hand to Naruto's face. His eyes widened as he saw the duo of diamonds which overlapped on her palms.

"You're lucky Naruto." she smirked, "You're the first to witness this." The larger of the two diamonds glowed and Naruto's crimson chakra began to pull away from his body. Sakura's eyes were closed as she concentrated. He tried to struggle against her but she was far too physically strong for him. The Kyubi's influence was leaving him and the chakra was swirling into the mark on Sakura's palm.

"Go!" Shikamaru shouted. Sakura's eyes snapped open as everyone leaped into a circle around the pair of them. Naruto's pained groans made Sakura feel too guilty to describe but she could only carry on. If she stopped, she'd be killed. The pinkette could feel Naruto's chakra re-energising her but she could only go so far. Even with her vast chakra reserves, Naruto had much more chakra than she could safely store. When she reached her limits, her hand released Naruto and he fell to the ground, panting furiously on his knees.

"I forgot that you were wind nature." Sakura said as she looked down at Naruto, "I'm sorry but I can't die. Not yet at least. I have far too much to do before I die."

"Well I'm afraid that's where we differ, Haruno!" Ino shouted over, "You have to die here and now!"

"Really?" she chuckled, "And who's going to do it? You, piggy? Don't make me laugh." Ino's face went red with suppressed rage. She couldn't believe that Sakura was actually mocking someone of her stature.

"Do you know who you're speaking to?!" Ino screamed, "I am the head of the hospital and head of espionage in the village!"

"You _usurped _me?" Sakura asked, her eyes widening. Ino smirked before biting her thumb. Ino made several clumsy handsigns before slamming her hand on the ground. A small poof of smoke erupted from the area. When it dissipated, a small slug which reached up to Ino's waist stood beside her mistress, "Wow. I'm _really_impressed." Sakura said, sarcasm evident in her voice, "Come back when you can summon Katsuyu. Until then, I won't acknowledge you as her rightful mistress."

Even Kiba had to admit that Ino's attempt at intimidation and boasting had been pathetic. That slug wouldn't have done much against Sakura, not as she was now. Whatever she had done to Naruto had left the blond tired and unable to do much afterwards. Hinata had helped Naruto away before he lost consciousness. His brown eyes were glued to the new Sakura who was stood before them, looking so incredibly badass in her new attire. He had to admit, he had always liked a bad girl. Ino growled in pure rage as Sakura looked as calm and collected as ever.

"Sakura. Don't piss her off." Chouji warned.

"Or what? She'll hit me with her purse?" she laughed. Kiba snorted at that which earned a glare from the Yamanaka princess, "Are we finished yet? I'd like to go and meet my team soon and you're kinda holding me up."

"We can't let you go Sakura." Shikamaru said. Sakura's eyes scanned the area. With Hinata taking care of Naruto and Tenten taking care of Neji, that only left her with six people that she needed to repel. Two of the ten piqued her interest. They might be rather helpful to her evading future attacks if she took them with her.

"So I'm going to have to make you leave." she sighed. Feeling Naruto's wind natured chakra inside her gave her an idea. Sakura knew many jutsu inside and out just so that she could find out how to counter them. With the awakening of her new abilities it would finally become possible to use this information in an offensive way rather than purely defensive. Sakura began to make several fluid handsigns which caught the group offguard.

"That's...a Fuuton jutsu...Since when could Sakura use Fuuton?" Shikamaru asked.

"Since she absorbed Naruto-kun's chakra." Hinata called over, "S-She's g-got his chakra in her body!" His eyes widened as Sakura finished.

"Fuuton: Tenkuu no Taifuu!" she called out. The team had to brace themselves as wind began to surge around the woman, gaining power and speed to the point where it hurt to just be in the same area. Sakura became obscured by the vicious typhoon which she had summoned as it surged towards them. She watched as they were blown in all directions with a tinge of regret in her heart, "Sorry guys." she breathed as the wind died down. The immensely powerful jutsu had decimated the area, uprooting trees and slashing the skin of the people who had been caught inside it. She looked over to see that Kiba was reclined against a tree with a trickle of blood coming out of his mouth. Hinata had shielded Naruto and had stayed in place but was unconscious all the same. She summoned a shadow clone and ran towards Kiba while the other one went to Hinata, "Let's get going." she said to herself as she cradled a semi consious Kiba in her arms.

"Sakura..." he groaned. She stayed silent as she picked Samehada up and attached it to her back before setting off with him.

Kiba looked up through almost closed eyes to see the woman that they had been close to fighting just a moment ago. Even in his injured state he could smell Sakura's disgust and hatred. But none of it was directed at him or his friends, she seemed to be hating herself for doing that to them. He smiled to himself knowing that Sakura hadn't really changed at all. But where was she taking him? Why was she taking him and not anyone else. Correction, she had taken Hinata too he could see. The woman was unconsious with scratches on her skin just like him.

"I'm sorry..." she sighed, barely loud enough for him to hear, "But I need you."

"What...for?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when we catch up to my team." she said, "Until then, you need to rest. Hinata too. What I have planned will take a lot out of you." Kiba was in no state to argue so he merely let unconsciousness take over his body, laying his head against Sakura for comfort. He didn't realise this himself but his body was reacting to Sakura's presence. It wanted to be close to her even in his state. Sakura merely looked on ahead, afraid of what her actions might incur.

* * *

Kiba knew this feeling. He knew it very well. Warmth was spreading through his entire body as he felt the sleep leaving his mind and body. His eyes fluttered open gently to see the pinkette that he had spent the last week defending. Her hand was sweeping over his nicks and cuts, healing them almost instantly. How anyone could think of this woman as weak was beyond him. She had leaped to a whole new level and he didn't think he could respect her any more than he did right then. It took guts to stand up to your friends and even more to actually hurt them.

He felt something wet hit his arm. It wasn't raining so why was his arm getting wet? He looked at Sakura again to see that tears were gently falling out of her eyes.

"Sakura?" he asked.

"Oh. You're awake." she sniffled, wiping her eyes hastily. Kiba could feel the same disgust, hatred, fear and sadness rolling off her that he had felt before he had passed out, "That's good." Kiba decided not to say anything about her crying.

"Where am I?" he asked, looking around as he sat up gently.

"Somewhere to the west of Konoha. I didn't move you very far." Sakura explained, "The guys must have already gone back home."

"What you did...it was incredible." Kiba said, "What was it?" His eyes followed Sakura's down to her hands which were now balled up into fists as they rested on her thighs. He reached out instinctively and grasped one in his larger hand. The difference in their skin tone was apparent. Kiba's tanned skin stood out against Sakura's ivory coloured flesh. She looked more delicate than he'd ever seen her but much more powerful at the same time. He turned her hand over and uncurled her fingers. She seemed intent on him discovering for himself. A small gasp came out of Kiba's lips as he saw the diamond shaped marks on Sakura's palm, "Kami Sakura...What is that?" His thumb ran over the marks and his eyes glared at the three men who were reclining against rocks and trees behind Sakura, "Did _they_ do this to you?" he snarled.

"No..." she sighed, shaking her head, "It's my kekkei genkai apparenly. I only just discovered it."

"Oh." Kiba said, calming down considerably. The thought of them forcing something like this on Sakura was something that made him angrier than he'd ever felt. He looked down at it, taking in the shape. His thumb traced it gently again and he felt Sakura shudder. The glow which periodically switched between the two diamond shapes was mesmerisingly beautiful in a way. He couldn't take his eyes off it, "So that's how you drained Naruto's chakra?"

"Yeah." she said, her sadness returning to her, "Kiba...Where did he hear that I wanted to kill him?" The hurt in her features was more than Kiba could bear. He never stopped rubbing her mark gently as he looked at her.

"Danzo told us about you reviving Akatsuki and he assumed you were after him." he said. Sakura broke down into more tears almost instantly.

"Doesn't he know that I'd n-never hurt h-him?" she sobbed, "What d-does he think I am?" Kiba pulled Sakura into a one armed hug and rested his chin on her head while still rubbing her mark in a comforting way.

"You know what he's like." he said quietly, "He's always jumping to conclusions. Give him time, he'll see sense." Sakura continued to cry into his chest. He could feel all of her stress leaving her body and making the air heavy around them, "But if you don't want to...do _that_...then what do you want? Why do you need me and Hinata?"

"I want Danzo dead." Sakura growled into his chest, "And Konoha to be free again. That's all I want. All Tsunade-shishou wanted too. All we _ever_ wanted."

"B-But why did you a-attack us Sakura-san?" Hinata squeaked as she crawled over to the pair of them. She seemed to have been awake for a while.

"I didn't want to die just yet." Sakura sighed, "Not if I want to see Konoha free again."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Kiba asked. Silence envelopped the three of them as Sakura looked down at Kiba's thumb which hadn't stopped rubbing her mark. It was doing what he intended, she felt more calm and relaxed thanks to him. Both of the ninjas were curious as to what Sakura had been doing all this time.

"I guess I owe you an explanation." Sakura sighed eventually.

* * *

_**Okay just so you know, Fuuton: Tenkuu no Taifuu means Wind Release: Heavenly Typhoon. **_**_As for Sakura's new power, Meiton translates as Dark Release. I recently watched the third Naruto Shippuden movie and I thought this power was kinda cool. Being able to absorb chakra in order to use all of the elements gives Sakura an edge but doesn't make her impossibly strong. _**

**_Hopefully I can begin to get some romance going in this story now. It was difficult before now since neither of them were seeing each other but now that Kiba's around Sakura full time, they can begin to have a little 'fun' :P_**

**_I hope this was enjoyable for all of you! _**

**_Thanks for reading,  
Eternal_**


	15. Sakura Revealed

_**A big hello to everyone out there in fanfic land! How is everyone doing? I managed to get this written quicker than I'd expected so I hope it's alright!**_

_**It's incredible! I'm at just over 7500 hits already! That's more than I thought I've EVER get. I'm so thankful to everyone who has viewed my little baby! Also to those of you who reviewed/faved/alerted to this story, you all rock!**_

_**With my little monologue over let's get on with the chapter!**_

* * *

_**The Blossom Of The Leaf Blooms Twice**_

_**Chapter 15 - Sakura Revealed**_

Previously…

_"You know what he's like." he said quietly, "He's always jumping to conclusions. Give him time, he'll see sense." Sakura continued to cry into his chest. He could feel all of her stress leaving her body and making the air heavy around them, "But if you don't want to...do that...then what do you want? Why do you need me and Hinata?" _

_"I want Danzo dead." Sakura growled into his chest, "And I want Konoha to be free again. That's all I want. All Tsunade-shishou wanted too. All we ever wanted." _

_"B-But why did you a-attack us Sakura-san?" Hinata squeaked as she crawled over to the pair of them. She seemed to have been awake for a while. _

_"I didn't want to die just yet." Sakura sighed, "Not if I want to see Konoha free again." _

_"How do you plan on doing that?" Kiba asked. Silence enveloped the three of them as Sakura looked down at Kiba's thumb which hadn't stopped rubbing her mark. It was doing what he intended, she felt calmer and relaxed thanks to him. Both of the ninjas were curious as to what Sakura had been doing all this time. _

_"I guess I owe you an explanation." Sakura sighed eventually.... _

Sakura was stood by a river. She had needed some space after the painful conversation that she'd had with Kiba and Hinata. Kiba refused to so much as look at her afterwards and Hinata was just stunned by what she was planning. Kiba was in deep thought about something. Maybe it was loyalty to his village fighting with his loyalty to his friend. Sakura would never have made him choose. If it came to it, she'd erase his memory and send him back to Konoha.

"Sakura." came a deep voice which rang through the area. She turned to find Itachi walking towards her. It had been the first time since she had met him that he had addressed her so informally, "He'll come round you know."

"Which one? Kiba or Naruto?" she sighed, looking into the clear water, "Maybe I made a mistake in asking them to help me."

"No. I can tell that this 'Kiba' guy is trustworthy. He won't tell a soul." Itachi said, placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder. The Uchiha knew how hard it was to leave the village that you cared so much about. He had needed to talk about it to someone and found Kisame. She needed to talk and found those two, "He's just thinking about his options. He didn't know what to do. He actually asked me what I thought of it all." Sakura raised an eyebrow at Itachi's amused face, "I can tell he's not used to asking for help. Not at all."

"That's Kiba for ya." she chuckled, "Stubborn as hell but one hell of a friend."

"As for Naruto-kun..." Itachi sighed, "He's another stubborn one. He's a little like Kisame in that respect. I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"Maybe..." she sighed, "I hope he understands." The pair of them turned when a twig snapped behind them. Sakura's eyes spotted a very uncomfortable looking pair of ninja staring at them. Hinata looked at Sakura with a shy smile while Kiba was glaring at Itachi who returned it with a puzzled look.

"Sakura." he said, "I'll be with Kisame if you need to talk." He patted her back before walking past the pair. He didn't need to be a genius to see when there was going to be an awkward conversation that he wasn't privy to. Kiba's glare followed him as if he felt threatened by Itachi's presence around Sakura. Sakura smiled slightly as he walked away and Kiba looked a little betrayed.

"We've been thinking." Kiba said stepping forwards.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san but I just can't do it." Hinata said quietly, not able to make eye contact with her, "I can't put my family in danger like that. I'm really sorry." Kiba looked at his teammate and nodded. Sakura smiled softly and walked towards the pair of them.

"That's fine Hinata." she smiled, "I thought as much. That's why I chose both of you. I thought that there might be a chance that at least one of you would help me."

"Arigato Sakura-san. I'm glad you understand." she smiled. Sakura jumped a little as she felt something wet and cold nuzzle her palm. It tickled her marking, making her stifle a giggle. She looked down to see the massive dog which belonged to Kiba nuzzling her hand affectionately.

"We, on the other hand," Kiba smirked, "Will help you." Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at Kiba in disbelief. The look on her face seemed to ask him if he was absolutely sure what he was signing up to. She didn't know if he had even been listening to what she had said. Sakura looked down at Akamaru who barked happily. She bent down and scratched behind his ears.

"Did you persuade your master to help me?" she smiled as Akamaru growled contentedly. He barked to confirm what she had said, "Arigato Akamaru."

"Hey, he didn't do as much as you think." Kiba pouted, "I did most of the thinking." Sakura laughed and stood up.

"Arigato Kiba." she smiled before planting a small kiss on his left marking. The dog nin could feel his face heating up in a way it never had before as she pulled away, "You have no idea how much this means to me." she said. Her gratefulness was almost overpowering. Kiba did have an idea of how much it meant. That was why he did it. He couldn't stand by and let Sakura kill herself for the village without anyone beside her. Itachi, Kisame and Sasori didn't count in his eyes.

"Y-You're welcome." he smiled shyly, unable to meet Sakura's eyes. Even though he hadn't done anything, he felt absolutely humiliated. His body was betraying him by giving her a physical sign of his attraction to her. He quickly turned to Hinata in order to hide his blush from Sakura, "Hinata...When you get back, tell everyone I'm dead like we agreed."

"WHAT?!" Sakura screeched, frightening the birds who were taking shelter between the branches of the trees, "Dead?!"

"Yes." he said, "That's the only way we'll stop people from coming after me. If I'm a captive then they might send a rescue team. I'm a big shot remember?" Sakura's glare replaced the smile which had just graced her face. She wasn't happy. As much as she disliked Tsume for being a class A bitch, she knew that news of Kiba's death would break her. Hana too. Tsume had already lost a lot. Her husband ran away when Kiba was just seven, then her own brother was killed on a mission. Kiba's 'death' would cause too many ripples for Sakura's tastes.

"I'll deal with that when the time comes." Sakura growled, "Tell them he's my captive Hinata. That's the only way that this will work."

"No!" Kiba shouted, "I'm dead!"

"Captive." she repeated, "Think of your clan for one second Kiba. If they learned that you were dead, their irrational personas would cause them to hunt me down. I'd rather not have to be responsible for the massacre of an entire clan." After meeting Itachi, she knew what that could do to a person, "Plus, your mother and sister would be heartbroken. I'm sorry Kiba but I can't allow that. I may not like Tsume but I couldn't bare to see a mother being lied to about her son's death." Kiba didn't really know how to argue with that. Sakura had dealt a low blow to get him to listen but he knew she had a point. He'd thought about it first but he was unable to reach a conclusion. Sakura's eyes were burning with a determination that told him that she wasn't going to back down.

Kiba nodded to Hinata who had begun to look torn between her two friends. He walked over to her before pulling her into an embrace with his head positioned at her ear. Sakura could see his lips moving ever so slightly as a low rumble came out of him. From the look on Hinata's face, he was telling her not to worry. It amazed Sakura to see the normally rough and tough Kiba being sensitive but it was a nice change. He kissed Hinata's forehead before she waved to Sakura.

"See you soon Sakura-san." she smiled.

"I'm sure you will." Sakura smirked, returning the wave. Her emerald eyes looked tired as she watched Hinata leap through the trees, "Tell Naruto that I'm sorry!" she called after her. Hinata gave Sakura a nod before fully disappearing. Sadness took over Sakura's face as she thought of her blond ex-teammate. She felt incredibly guilty that her actions had caused him to think that she hated him. As Kiba went to comfort her, she turned around with a smile on her face, "We've got a job to do. Let's get going." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him with her through the thin patch of greenery which shielded the little clearing in which Sakura's three newest teammates were waiting for her.

Kiba was more than a little nervous about this whole thing. Going against the entire village was something which might cause him to be classed as a missing nin and he would therefore not be able to lead his clan.

"Blossom!" Kisame smirked as Sakura and Kiba ran into the clearing, "We'd begun to think you'd bailed on us."

"That's always a possibility." she laughed.

Now this was something that Kiba thought he'd never get used to. Sakura was actually laughing and joking with three wanted criminals. It was then that he saw a glimpse of Sakura's real face. A shaft of sunlight caught it in exactly the right way to crack her armour. She looked exhausted. Not just physically or mentally but something deep inside her was tired. His heart felt immense pity for Sakura at that moment. She was running on empty and her very soul was suffering. It seemed that laughing was the only thing that was keeping her going after all this time. Leaving a village must have been tougher than he thought.

_'I never realised just how rough she had it...until now.'_ he thought, sighing slightly.

"You'd never leave us, you know why?" Kisame smirked, "Because you're a sucker for a bad guy."

"Oooh, you got me." Sakura said sarcastically, "I'm a glutton for punishment after all." She turned to Kiba suddenly, "But I know a guy who is even more so." A wink followed that statement which made Kiba blush again. He mentally cursed himself. Why did he keep acting like some teenage boy with his first crush? "But I need to be absolutely sure he's okay with doing all of this." she continued.

"I told you, I'm fine." Kiba smiled.

"Really? You're okay with possibly fighting for your life?" she asked. A bit of a stupid question since Kiba and every other ninja had to live with the possibility that each day might be their last. Nevertheless he nodded, "What about the possibility that you might not be able to return to the village? Ever." Her expression was so serious and grave that it sent chills throughout Kiba's body.

"I'm not wimping out Haruno." he growled, folding his arms as if to end the matter. Kisame sniggered behind Sakura while Itachi smirked.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a little tough guy." Kisame muttered into Itachi's ear. Kiba shot him a dirty look which alerted the shark man to his enhanced senses.

"Good. I'll need someone to stop me from doing it though." she smiled. Kiba would have thought she was joking if it wasn't for his sense of smell. She really smelt like she would drop everything and go back to Konoha if she could. He gave her his best attempt at a comforting smile. Itachi could see the pity in his features and it angered him.

"Sakura, can we talk to Kiba-san alone for a minute." Itachi almost snapped. Sakura's perfect pink eyebrow arched but she shrugged before wandering off into the forest to give the boys some privacy. Kami knows what they planned on 'talking' to Kiba about, "Sakura doesn't need your pity." he said in a low voice to make sure that Sakura wouldn't possibly hear, "What she needs is someone who can seriously help her."

"What makes you think I can't do that?" Kiba snarled, taking a step forward, "I know Sakura way better than you guys do."

"That may be." Sasori said, "But she's tired. Being a missing-nin isn't as easy as people think. It takes a lot out of the person in question. Sakura is strong yes but she's also too nice to be a successful missing-nin." That was something Kiba knew too well. Other than Hinata, he didn't think he'd met someone as kind hearted as Sakura, "She needs someone who can give her that push to carry on."

"Can you make her betray everything she knew?" Itachi asked, "Can you force her to carry on if necessary?"

"But more importantly..." Kisame said, "Are you willing to die for her dream to become a reality?" Kiba found himself backed against a tree by three very intimidating Akatsuki members. His eyes narrowed at the challenge posed by them. His alpha blood wouldn't allow him to be bullied into a decision, "Well? Are you dog boy?"

"Sakura doesn't need to be _forced_ to do anything." Kiba growled, "What she needs...I don't know what she needs; only she does. But I'm prepared to give what's necessary to make her happy again. If that means my life then so be it, shark breath. I'm not the kind of guy who leaves a friend on her own like that." He felt insulted that the three of them thought that he would ever let Sakura down. Unbeknownst to him, he had actually taken several steps forward, making the three other ninjas back off a little. His eyes were so intense that none of them could possibly hold his gaze for long, not even Itachi who had the most fearsome eyes in the world.

"Bah...Good answer." Kisame growled.

"Sakura chose you for a reason." Itachi said, "You must be able to give her something that none of us can. Give it to her." Kiba nodded. That was obvious anyway. Kiba knew that, no matter how close she'd become to these three, she would need a good friend on her side to boost her morale. Since Naruto wasn't listening, it had to be either himself or Hinata.

"In an instant." he said.

"Are you guys finished torturing the puppy?" Sakura called as she wandered over. Her face held a genuine grin and her eyes were shining. As if she'd been crying. Kiba could feel the pride swelling inside her at that moment and knew that she'd been listening. She'd never let them know since it was supposed to be private but she was touched by their devotion to her and her cause. It had been a long time since Kiba had seen her smile like that. It took his breath away for a moment, "You should know, I don't condone animal cruelty." Kisame and Itachi laughed before wandering over to her. She looked directly over at Kiba before mouthing "Arigato."

"Anytime." he mouthed back, grinning.

"Sooo..." Sakura said, taking the scroll off Kisame's back and laying it on the ground, "Shall we go through the plan once more?" Kisame gave Sakura an exasperated look, "For puppy-boy's sake." she smirked, "He's only been given a brief description of what we need to do."

"C'mon Sakura," Kiba whined, "Stop calling me 'puppy-boy' would you? I'm no pup."

"Sure you're not." she smirked before rolling the scroll out fully. It covered about ten metres and held five large kanji symbols which were surrounded by a complex weaving of smaller ones which spelled out some kind of incantation of sorts, "This scroll is all I need to bring utter chaos to Konoha in a matter of days."

"The bombs." Kiba breathed as Sakura looked up at him. A brief smile made its way onto Sakura's face as she nodded, "You're really serious about destroying it aren't you?"

"Of course." Sakura sighed, "I spent years marking out strategic points to attack. Using my position as Tsunade-shishou's apprentice I was able to infiltrate many places and plant many of these bombs. As we speak, Shizune and Sai are prepping everything for my - oops - our return." She looked around to the rest of the team when she said that, "But first, we have so many things that we need to do that it is unreal."

"Planting the remainder of the bombs being the first." Itachi said, "Myself, Kisame and Sasori took care of that while you were stuck in Konoha."

"I know." Sakura smiled as she realised that the scroll was empty, "I'm surprised you were able to do it so damned quickly. Arigato."

"That leaves just one more thing." Kiba said, "What's this whole 'draining Konoha' stuff about?" That had been the only part that he hadn't been able to understand.

"Ah...You're half a step ahead of me." Sakura grinned.

"What were you thinking of?" he asked.

"Well…While we return to Konoha, it would be a little inconvenient for the citizens and shinobi to get in our way." She elaborated, "So I've been working on a massive genjutsu that I want to cast over the village." Kiba looked confused. He knew Sakura was a skilled genjutsu specialist but to cast a genjutsu that large would take someone with powers surpassing Kurenai. Sakura laughed at Kiba's face, "Kiba. I'm more than capable of doing it, trust me." She smiled, "The hard part is the prep work. We need to plant genjutsu tags around the village before I can even attempt it." She held up a small piece of paper which looked almost identical to an exploding tag, "Then all we have to do, well…Itachi and I have to do, is simply activate these tags and the entire village will be trapped in a peaceful illusion."

"I see." Kiba said as he nodded his head, "You don't wanna hurt anyone so this was the easiest way of disabling the village, right?"

"Exactly." she smiled, glad that Kiba was being quite quick on the uptake for once. She didn't care for explaining herself twice, especially when the situation required speed, "Now I'm quite aware that many of the shinobi will not be fooled by this." In her mind she could picture Kakashi and Kurenai as well as Danzo himself, "But that's where you guys fit."

"So where does draining Konoha come in?" he asked.

"With the genjutsu." she answered, "With my new powers, I can cast the genjutsu so it will slowly sap everyone's power. This way, I'll be at my best while no-one else will be able to resist. Pretty good huh?" Kiba just smirked. He couldn't believe just how thoroughly Sakura had planned all of this out. He guessed that it came easily with three years of preparation time under her belt. Kiba couldn't help but feel somewhat proud of the fact that Konoha had produced such a kickass kunoichi. How Ino thought she could ever compare to this woman was beyond him.

Ino. When the Inuzuka thought of her, he thought of each one of his friends in turn. How much they'd probably hate Sakura for doing something like this and yet she didn't seem fazed by it at all. She was just too focused on getting her job done to worry about what other people thought of her. In a way, Kiba had to admire her for that.

Sakura looked at Kiba and sighed quietly, "I'm ready." she said as she rolled up the scroll again before standing up in a semi threatening manner, "The question is, are you?"

"What? Of course I'm ready!" Kiba frowned, "I can kick ass if I want to!"

"Really? Kick mine." she challenged. Kiba stepped back with a look of shock on his face. This had all come on so suddenly. Sakura's entire attitude had taken a complete three hundred and sixty degree turn, "What's wrong? I thought you said you could kick ass."

"I can. I don't want to hurt you, that's all." Kiba said, "How can you ask me to?"

"This is exactly what I thought would happen." she sighed, "For the time being, we're doing nothing towards the plan what-so-ever. We're gonna work on your ability to attack your own comrades." This was a skill that Sakura, Itachi, Kisame and Sasori had already mastered in becoming missing-nin. Now it was Kiba's turn, "In order for this mission to be a success, I cannot have you second guessing. Anyone who gets in our way will be taken down. No questions asked."

"Sakura!" Kiba protested. She was really different to her usual self. It was almost scary. Sakura's expression softened as she saw the look on Kiba's face. She had spent so long outside of Konoha that she had forgotten how hard it must be to actually betray your own people, "What are you saying?" She stepped forwards before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry but this is how our lives will be led for now." she sighed, looking away from him, "When we get back into Konoha, we cannot expect an easy ride. Our friends may attack us to stop us from succeeding. I need to know that you can stop that from happening before I can let you come with me."

"And if I can't?" he asked, almost challenging her.

"Then I'll train you to kill the emotions in your heart." she said, her former coldness coming back as she walked away from Kiba. The three other ninjas leaped out of the way in anticipation of what Sakura was about to do. She turned around sharply as she launched a flurry of kunai and shuriken in Kiba and Akamaru's direction. The pair of them narrowly avoided them.

"What the fuck?!" he screamed at her as she gripped another set of weapons.

"Kill your emotions! Come at me with everything you have!" she shouted, running towards him. Sakura knew what she was doing was a little extreme but she needed to make sure that Kiba was up to the job that needed doing. She refused to be caught off guard by Danzo once the operation began. She followed another flurry of shuriken with a barrage of her weakest punches. She didn't want to hurt him. Kiba used every ounce of agility and speed that he had to avoid Sakura. She was more intense than he could remember. Akamaru caught on to what Sakura was doing so he leaped up and pounced on the pinkette with a loud bark, "Akamaru gets it!" she smiled.

_'She's insane!'_ Kiba thought as he panted. Akamaru distracted Sakura by biting her as hard as he could, _'And that dog's enjoying it!'_

"Are you going to let Akamaru do all of the fighting?" Sakura asked, hoping to spur Kiba into action rather than just standing there looking like a dead fish. It worked. Kiba snapped out of his shocked state and made a handsign. Sakura saw his features become much more feral as his hair began to stand on end and his fangs became elongated, 'That's the stuff dog-boy.' she thought.

"**Let's go Blossom!**" Kiba growled, his voice taking on a more vicious and animalistic tone. His face held a wild smirk as Akamaru bounded over before taking on the same form as his master. "**C'mon Akamaru!**" The pair of them ran with ferocious speed towards Sakura who merely used her enhanced speed to dodge them easily.

From the trees, the three other members of the team watched with great interest as Kiba proceeded to try to pummel Sakura into the ground. Itachi's Sharingan allowed him to follow the intense speed that the two shinobi were moving at. He knew Sakura was holding back to give Kiba a chance to shine. After all, she hadn't smashed him into the floor yet. He hadn't seen Konoha shinobi fighting for years and found it fascinating to watch how everyone had progressed. He knew very little of the Inuzuka clan's fighting style but he could see how they had become feared opponents. Kiba was a lethal and persistent attacker.

"C'mon Blossom." Kisame chanted quietly beside him. Itachi almost laughed at his bloodlust. His eyes rested on Sakura who was moving with such grace and speed that it looked almost inhuman. He winced a little at the cracking sound which followed a harsh kick to the ribs that the medical ninja delivered to Kiba. Sakura hadn't even used any of her chakra in that kick but Itachi was sure that she had broken several of his ribs. Kiba's back was slammed onto the ground as he groaned in pain.

"Kiba, Kiba, Kiba..." Sakura sighed as she stood over him, shaking her head, "You got a little careless." The dog nin said nothing as she crouched beside him and laid her hands on his chest, applying a little pressure. Her eyes narrowed. She'd done a little more damage than she'd have liked to but Kiba would live. Her signature green glow encompassed her hands as she pushed her soothing chakra into Kiba's chest. Beside him, Akamaru sat and licked Sakura's face before nuzzling her affectionately.

"Akamaru..." Kiba groaned, "Let her do her stuff boy." The white ninken backed off from Sakura a little bit and sat beside her, waiting for his master to be healed. His tail wagged and his tongue hung out of his mouth as he waited. As Sakura continued to heal him, Kiba felt the numbing effect of her chakra intensify and spread through his body. He could feel the slight tug on his skin as the cuts healed all over his body. He was sure no jutsu could heal an entire body at once, "You...You got better at this Sakura..." he smirked.

"Maybe a little." she giggled, "You're not bad but you need some work."

"Cocky so-and-so..." he laughed.

"You'd know a little something about that wouldn't you Kiba?" Sakura smirked, "But seriously, you don't need to hold back against me."

"How did you-"

"I've seen you fight." she said, "You're a lot stronger than I saw today. Remember; I'm a medic and can heal any injury you give me aside from death. Same for you so never hold back, got that?" Kiba smiled seeing Sakura be so sure of herself. True, he had held back a little since he wasn't sure if she could take him on at full strength but seeing as she didn't even have a single scratch on her, he knew he was wrong about her.

The glow faded from Sakura's hands after a short time. She pressed gently on Kiba's chest and surprisingly, he didn't feel any pain. Not even a little tenderness. It was strange since every time he had ever been in hospital, the medics had never been able to completely heal a bone without a little pain afterwards, "Perfect." she grinned, tapping him a little more firmly before jumping to her feet. She turned to Akamaru and scratched behind his ears again. Kiba snorted at the ninken's reaction to the pinkette. Akamaru was obviously taking advantage of her kind nature. He had never been petted so much in his life. Part of Kiba felt a jolt of jealousy. His mind wandered to how that would feel if it were him she was petting.

"Arf?" Akamaru barked in confusion as he cocked his head to look at his master. His sensitive nose had picked up on the spicy sent of jealousy which was radiating of Kiba. The canine nuzzled Sakura with the best smug expression that a dog could muster.

"Shut up." Kiba blushed, "It's nothing like that you pervert."

"Who are you calling a pervert?" Sakura asked in a dangerous tone.

"No! Not you! Akamaru said something about...." Kiba trailed off towards the end of the sentence. His blush deepened at the thought.

"Akamaru?" she asked, "Akamaru's no pervert, are you boy?" The dog licked her face again before looking at her with an innocent expression; "I thought not." she smiled.

"You're spoiling him." Kiba smirked, rolling his eyes at the pair. It was funny to see the different sides of Sakura. At times she could be intimidating others she could be kind and gentle. This was the time when she wasn't afraid to show her gentle nature. No matter how much she acted like a hardened woman, it was just that; an act. Kiba could see that Sakura was still the same woman she had been before this whole mess had started, "Are you two done?" he asked.

"Sorry." Sakura grinned sheepishly, standing up, "I got a little carried away."

Kiba laughed as he stood up. This was another thing he liked about Sakura. She seemed to love dogs. Especially Akamaru, "No matter, you wanna finish our training?"

"Okay but this time, you gotta get serious." she smirked, pointing a finger at him, "Remember, I'm more resilient than you think." Kiba let out a low growl and crouched low to the ground before signalling for Akamaru to jump to his side. Before Sakura could react, there were two Kiba's growling at her. She could barely tell the difference between them.

"**Fine...But you'd better get serious too!**" he called over, his feral vocals ringing through the clearing.

_'You don't want to see** me** get serious, mutt.'_ Sakura thought with a smirk, _'But if you really want it...I'll be happy to accommodate you.'_

* * *

Tsume's eyes welled up with tears as she heard the news from the Hokage who had recently been joined by a beaten up and ragged looking Hyuga Hinata. The Inuzuka matriarch couldn't believe what this man had been told. There was no way any of this could happen. Hinata looked incredibly guilty as she stood beside Danzo and Tsume assumed it was because she hadn't been able to save Kiba before all of this could happen.

"This is an incredible loss for everyone Inuzuka-san." Danzo said, faking his own sympathy to get the woman before him to calm down, "Kiba-san will be remembered for his efforts."

"My pup..." she breathed. Tsume absolutely refused to believe it, "He can't be...No way. He's stronger than that." She felt as if her entire world had ended. There was a hole in her chest which had reopened. First her husband left…then her own brother was killed. Now Kiba. It was too much for a person to take. Her daughter's sobs beside her weren't helping her mask her emotions. Tsume didn't want to break down in front of the Hokage and his assistants. She felt her entire body shaking uncontrollably as she suppressed her sorrow.

"We don't know how she did it but Haruno somehow tried to get information out of your son." Danzo sighed, "When he refused...Well...Hyuga-san was made to witness what happened to him." Upon looking at Tsume's broken eyes, Hinata's own tears began to flow down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that she had done this. Surely Sakura's plan would have been so much better for his mother than this...

_**Flashback**_

_Hinata could feel Kiba's breath in her ear. She was pressed up against his strong frame, "Don't listen to her Hinata…Tell my Ma that I'm dead. It's better that way." She let out a small gasp before looking at Kiba. She agreed with Sakura at this time. She didn't think that news of Kiba's death would go down well with Tsume or Hana at all, especially not if Sakura had anything to do with it, "Please?" he begged, returning to her ear._

"_H-hai…" she whispered. Hinata cursed her loyalty to her teammates. She just didn't have the heart to disagree with them, "Be safe Kiba-kun." She felt his lips press against her forehead gently. She took that as his none verbal confirmation of her request. He pulled away from her and smiled, "See you later Sakura-san." Hinata said, doing her best to summon a smile and wave before leaping through the trees. She heard Sakura say something but she hadn't quite caught it. Her mind was too focused on what Kiba had asked of her._

_**Flashback Over**_

Hinata felt awful having to lie to Tsume like she had but her loyalty to Kiba was too great for her to ignore. On her way back to Konoha, Hinata had taken time to fabricate an elaborate story. She had even gone so far as to make it look like Sakura had attacked her too, "I'm s-s-sorry Tsume-sama…I really am." She sobbed uncontrollably.

"Hinata-chan…" the woman sighed, wrapping her arms around the Hyuga princess, "You have no reason to be sorry. You did your best. _I'm _sorry you had to witness my son's d-d-oh Kami, this is FUCKED UP!" Tsume screamed as she broke away from Hinata. Her eyes were shining with anger and sadness as she turned to Danzo, "I want that bitch hunted down and KILLED. NOW!"

"Tsume-san, be rational!" Danzo said.

"RATIONAL?!" she screeched, "MY PUP! THE NEXT LEADER OF MY CLAN! HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF THAT ROTTEN EXCUSE FOR A SHINOBI! SHE'S FUCKED UP THIS CLAN FOR GENERATIONS BY KILLING HIM!"

"I have great sympathy for you Tsume-san but we cannot afford the manpower that it would take to bring her, Itachi, Kisame and Sasori." Danzo tried to explain, "Kiba was undoubtedly one of our best. She killed him and severely wounded many of her own ex-comrades with a single jutsu. Do you think she can be easily taken down?"

"I'll do it **myself **if I have to!" Tsume snarled, "I will **not **let her get away with murdering my son!" With that, she stormed towards the door with a devastated Hana in toe.

"You leave the village and you will be brought right back." Danzo threatened, "I will not lose another shinobi to her. Konoha's manpower doesn't need this now!" Tsume roared before slamming the door behind her. The elderly Hokage sighed before slumping back in his chair. He couldn't believe just how troublesome Sakura had become. There was nothing he could do to stop her now. Not even her own friends had been strong enough to take her down.

"Koharu. I'm going to see Uzumaki Naruto and Nara Shikamaru. I want information on this 'ability' that they told me about." Danzo said as he stood up, "Take care of things while I'm at the hospital. I may be a while." He swiftly left the room, leaving the door open behind him. Hinata looked around nervously. She gathered herself before silently removing herself from the room. The Hyuga heiress hoped that Sakura would know how to deal with this once she returned. If not…well…she didn't want to think about what would happen if she didn't.

* * *

_**Did you like that? I know it might be a little weird to have Hinata lie to Tsume like that but I have a plan! Everything serves its purpose eventually. Now this is where I hope everything will get interesting. I hope :)**_

_**If you feel so inclined, you could review.**_

_**Thanks for reading  
Eternal :) **_


	16. Deceit, Jealousy and Belly Rubs

_**Hiya everyone. How are you doing? I'm feeling unusually perky right now even though I have my AS level tests to do over the next month. It sucks I know but I'm going to try to keep up with everything here too. Forgive me if I don't get to update as often as I used to, it's a stressful and busy time for me. I know you guys understand so thanks :) **_

**_On the plus side, I promised myself that, after my fifteenth chapter, I'd try to begin to make the remaining chapters that little bit longer. I think you guys deserve that much since you've been so supportive of this story :) On that note, thanks to everyone who faved, reviewed and/or alerted to this story. _**

**_Whew. Sorry about the ramble. Shall we get on with this chapter?_**

* * *

**_The Blossom Of The Leaf Blooms Twice_**

**_Chapter 16 - Deceit, Jealousy and Belly Rubs_**

Hissing filled the ears of a cloaked figure as he leaned against the trunk of a large tree. His eyes were locked upon the guarded gates of Konohagakure. The village he had once belonged to and betrayed more than ten years ago.

"I see..." he chuckled, "So _that's_ what she's planning." he was talking to the large white snake which had coiled itself around the tree nearby. It continued to hiss and his malicious laughter grew in length and volume, "How _fascinating_. I never knew she had it in her." His eyes returned to monitor the patrolling men.

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

_'Not a problem.'_ the cloaked man thought with a smirk breaking onto his face. His foot pushed him away from the brown bark of the tree, propelling him towards the men that he was targeting. On the outside, Konoha seemed to be stronger than ever due to its increased security and greater vigilance. But the cloaked man knew that it was merely for show. No matter how it looked on the outside, Konoha was a mess on the inside.

Several thick white snakes slithered their way out of the man's sleeves and some came out of the bottom of his cloak before winding their way through the surrounding forest, trying to find the quickest route to the gates of the nearby village, "Ahh…music to my ears." he smirked to himself as the screams of the guards echoed briefly in his eardrums. His tongue flicked out to lick his lips as the scent of blood wafted on the breeze towards his nostrils. Now there would be no-one to stop him from meddling in the affairs of the pink haired woman who was proving a tiresome troublemaker. Once the Hokage was informed of what the cloaked man knew, her plans would come to a swift halt and his own would be able to be set into full motion at last.

* * *

This last mission reminded Shikamaru of the time that he was told to lead a team to try to get Sasuke back from Orochimaru. He had been too young and inexperienced, only being thirteen at the time, to have done a good job against such powerful opponents. This time he didn't have that excuse. He was older, stronger and smarter than he had been back then. Or he was supposed to be. If he really was then why were half of his friends in critical condition after the mission? Why hadn't Sakura been dealt with? And why had he allowed her to kidnap Hinata and Kiba like that? Every time these questions shot through the shadow-nin's head, the knot in his stomach which had formed from the immense guilt he felt intensified. He couldn't bare to look to his right where the blond jinchuuriki lay staring at the ceiling of the hospital that they now occupied. Naruto was too quiet. This made Shikamaru even more certain that he'd messed up big time.

"Naruto…I…" he began but the words just wouldn't come. He could never understand what was going through Naruto's head at that moment. He could never hope to make up for the way that he'd let him down again. First he failed to get Sasuke back, and then he failed to get Sakura. It was a pitiful record for a man who was supposed to be one of Konoha's best, "Sorry." he muttered, looking down at his sheets, "I'm sorry I couldn't help them…I'm sorry you have to go through all this…"

"Dude, stop that." Naruto sighed, his head turning to look over at the distraught shadow master. He didn't know why Shikamaru should feel so guilty. He'd done everything in his power to make sure that the mission was a success and even though the mission failed everyone was still alive, albeit barely in some cases. Shikamaru looked towards Naruto with a shocked expression, "You did what you could. She was just too good…"

"I guess. When did Sakura get so…so…damned troublesome?" Shikamaru sighed, slamming his hand down on the bed, "I mean, how hard can it be for us to take out a medic?"

"That one…that medic's special." Naruto growled, "Sakura has a heart of stone and a fist that can shatter them. Her brain is what got us though." Even though he couldn't abide the new Sakura, he had to give her some credit; she really had become a fearsome shinobi. Too bad she was fighting for the wrong side now.

"I don't think it was." Shikamaru said, "She was making it up as she went along. I could tell by her body movements that she was trying to figure out a way to get rid of all of us. Well…not _all_ of us obviously."

Naruto looked out of the window, towards the sky. How dare the weather be so damned nice when their lives were going down the tubes? Three of their friends were now lost and Naruto would give anything to have them back; even if it was only to beat on one pink haired traitor, "I can't believe she took 'em." he said, "What could she possibly need Kiba and Hinata for?"

"Nothing apparently." came a voice from the doorway which made Shikamaru and Naruto jump slightly. Stood where the door had once been was the Rokudaime Hokage. His face held a grave look which didn't bode well.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"Hinata-san has returned to us." Danzo explained, "But it looks as if Haruno really did a number on her. Torture possibly." Naruto had to stifle a tremendous growl which he settled for letting rumble in his chest. Torture was the worst possible thing that a shinobi could do. And then to let the victim live…that was just cruel. His mind couldn't even picture what Hinata had to go through.

"And Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"I'm afraid that's where the good news ends." Danzo sighed, "After torturing him for information about the village's new defences, Haruno proceeded to-" he was interrupted by Naruto's small whisper of 'No!' Both of the younger shinobi held horrified looks, "I'm afraid that Kiba was murdered as a result of him not complying with her demands." Their worst fears had been realised. The death of a comrade. To think that it had been someone like Kiba, whom Sakura had always gotten along with in a messed up way, was sickening. The woman truly did have a heart of stone if she was capable of something like that. Naruto couldn't suppress his rage anymore and punched the wall beside him with such force that a dent was made in the brickwork. Tears rolled down both his and Shikamaru's cheeks as their minds processed this terrible revelation.

"Kiba…How's his mother?" Shikamaru asked. He never liked to leave the family of the deceased alone. Like he had with Kurenai after Asuma's death, he would be there as much as he could for Tsume and Hana. His newly increased guilt dictated that it was the best course of action. He would need to make amends for his failure and this was the only way. He hoped that the Inuzuka Clan could forgive him.

"As expected, she's taking the news hard." Danzo said. _His_f ace was passive. Almost like he didn't care. Of course, there was a hint of remorse in his elderly features but only because he had lost such a valuable fighter with Kiba's death, "But that isn't what I came to talk to you about." With both of them fired up, it would be that much easier for him to get information, "I want to know everything you learned about this new power Haruno has."

"We don't really know much." Shikamaru said, "It was all over very quickly." Danzo walked further into the room and looked out of the window. It was apparent that he wasn't going to leave until he got what he wanted, "I think Naruto should explain. He faced the technique." Danzo's head snapped to the blond who jumped slightly.

"Sakura…she had these weird marks on her hands." he started hesitantly, "When she showed them to me, one of them glowed red and I felt my chakra being drained out of me."

"Since Naruto had used part of the Kyubi's power," Shikamaru continued, "We could see that Sakura was absorbing his chakra. Afterwards, when we tried to apprehend her, she used a powerful Fuuton jutsu to blow everyone away."

"Fuuton?" Danzo asked, "That's impossible. There are no indications in any of her files of her being a Fuuton user."

"Hinata used her Byakugan to see what happened," Shikamaru said, "She told us that Sakura had absorbed Naruto's chakra _and _the nature too, meaning that she could use any Fuuton jutsu that she knew." Danzo's attention had turned back to the window. He didn't say anything. He was mulling the situation over in his head. Thanks to his connections to the outside world, he had heard of such a jutsu. But there was no way that Sakura could have possibly come into the possession of such a strong ability. Without a word, he marched out of the hospital room.

"Not going to thank us then?" Naruto muttered as the door closed behind the Hokage. He didn't like reliving the feeling that Sakura's power. It had been the strangest feeling having his chakra forced out of his body. It scared him just how easily Sakura beat his Senjutsu form too. Just how strong had she become? Has she always been hiding such great strength? The blond sighed and leaned back into his pillows, "Shika...I feel stupid admitting this but...I'm scared you know?" The shadow nin looked at Naruto with a shocked expression. The normally tough shinobi who hadn't been scared of anything before in his life had just admitted that he was frightened by all of this. Shikamaru could understand what he was feeling. Having Sakura betray the village and openly trying to attack them must have been scary in the first place but then for her to go and kill a comrade too was something that no-one expected Sakura to do.

"I know what you mean, man...Sakura's changed." he sighed.

"I thought she liked Kiba." Naruto frowned, "How could she do something like that, Shika?"

"I doubt it'll have been easy for her, Naruto." Shikamaru reasoned. Killing someone was never as easy as many thought. Especially when it was a comrade that you needed to kill in order to ensure your own survival, "Killing the guy that she always had a soft spot for must have been hard."

"Hn." Naruto growled. He couldn't deny that she and Kiba had grown very close in the months before she had left. A horrific thought crossed Naruto's mind that he just had to give a voice to, "You don't think she was using that to get to him do you?"

"You think she planned it all?" he asked, "Nah...She was too happy around him to have planned it. I reckon it was a spur of the moment decision for her."

"I'll _kill_her when I next see her." Naruto snarled, "I'll never forgive her for what she did."

No-one would have expected anything less. In fact, many shinobi would be more than willing to help Naruto hunt her down. Shikamaru knew that trying to stop him was useless since Naruto was determined enough to find a way around almost anything. All he could do was protect him. Believe it or not, Naruto meant a lot to him and he wasn't going to let the blond go and kill himself.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Hinata's footsteps hesitantly made their way down the corridor of the white tiled hospital. Her heart was beating faster than it had ever beaten before and she was genuinely petrified. She wanted to tell someone the truth but she couldn't trust anyone not to run to Danzo. If that happened, then Sakura's plan would be ruined and Konoha would never be saved.

_"I'll kill_ _her when I next see her."_

Hinata stopped in her tracks when she heard the vicious growl which could only have come from one person. The one person Sakura had never wanted to hurt now hated her because of everything that had happened and it made Hinata feel so guilty it was unreal. She was sure that Danzo had told Naruto about Kiba's 'death' so she knew he had a good reason to be saying that. As shy and quiet as Hinata was, she was loyal and quietly protective of each of her friends. That included the pinkette. Surely Sakura wouldn't mind if Naruto knew the truth. It couldn't make anything any worse could it?

Her footsteps began anew and her hand gripped the doorknob. She couldn't stop herself from shaking with her supressed nerves. Hinata had never been in a situation like this one before in her life but she needed to smooth things out for the sake of Sakura's friendship with Naruto. A tiny knock preceeded her timid entrance into the hospital room. Much to her surprise, Shikamaru was sharing a room with the loud blond, "Hi." she said quietly as the pair stared directly at her with a mixture of apologetic and joyous expressions. She could tell that they were unsure how to feel. Having her there reminded them that Kiba wasn't with them anymore but they still felt as if it was a good thing that she had escaped anyway.

"Hinata..." Naruto said, trying to get up out of his bed but his body just wouldn't listen. He still felt too drained to move. It seemed that pure anger had fuelled his rage against the wall earlier, not his own strength, "Good to see you're okay."

"Yeah, sorry about what you had to go through too." Shikamaru sighed, "I should have been a better leader."

"No. Sakura should have been a better friend." Naruto snarled.

"No!" Hinata insisted, shaking her head from side to side, "It's not what you think Naruto-kun!" That was it. There was no going back. The damage had been done.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked warily. He had no idea why Hinata was defending Sakura after what she did to her teammate. Didn't Hinata care? "Kiba's dead Hinata! How is that not what we think?" Hinata looked to Shikamaru. She knew that with his brain she would have no need to say any more than she just had. When the knowing look spread over his face, mixed with relief, she smiled.

"He's not dead." Shikamaru smirked, "Damn, she got us _again_."

"What? Kiba's not dead?" Naruto shouted, "Hinata! You told Danzo that he _was_ didn't you?"

"Yes Naruto-kun, I did." Hinata sighed, looking as guilty as she felt. Shikamaru understood what was going on. Sakura wasn't what everyone assumed her to be. Her loyalties still lay with Konoha as their's did, "Because Kiba-kun asked me to."

"But _why _Hinata? Why? I mean, his family are gonna be devestated!" Naruto frowned, "And you're _lying_ to them!"

"Don't you get it Naruto?" Shikamaru interrupted in an exasperated tone, "Kiba's _joined up _with Sakura. How would Tsume-sama feel if her own son turned against the village willingly? Kiba was obviously wanting to spare her the humiliation." Hinata nodded. She was so thankful that at least Shikamaru understood. His incredible brain was once again a great asset.

"It was all Kiba-kun's idea." Hinata said quietly as she walked to the window, "Sakura-san wanted to just make him a captive. S-She didn't want Kiba-kun's clan h-hunting her down." Hinata hoped with all her heart that Naruto was listening to her. She wanted him to understand that Sakura wasn't deserving of his hatred. She was trying to help Konoha as much, if not more than, the next person. She could see the cogs in Naruto's mind at work double time to try to process all of this. Sakura's behaviour had been confusing already and this wouldn't help him to understand her at all.

"Sakura...didn't kill him..." he asked, looking up.

"No." Hinata smiled, "She's trying not to kill anyone. She wants to help Konoha get rid of Danzo peacefully, even if-"

"Even if it means everyone hates her for it." Shikamaru finished. Her actions suddenly made sense to him. Her pushing them all away, the scroll stealing, her final breakdown. All of it was just part of her plan to help Konoha. But in the process, the very people she was helping hated her. He looked over to Naruto whose face was completely unreadable. He was looking down at his hands which were gripping his sheets tightly. His body was shaking again but Shikamaru was sure it wasn't anger this time when he saw the tiny little droplets start to dampen the sheets below. Hinata had seen it too and had run over to Naruto to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Naruto-kun..." she whispered, placing her hand over one of his own.

"Sakura's not...she's not a..." Naruto couldn't bring himself to utter the word 'traitor' as he looked up into Hinata's pearly white eyes, "She cares about us?"

"Yes." Hinata smiled softly, sweeping Naruto's bangs out of his eyes so they wouldn't get dampened by the tears that were streaming out of them. The shining eyes brought back a little of the childish flutter in Hinata's stomach that she thought she had placed far behind her long ago, "She only wants to help us." The Hyuga heiress held Naruto against her body as he let himself cry. Part of it was out of relief, the other out of joy. In the other bed, Shikamaru was smiling. Sakura was devious and sneaky. So sneaky that she'd been able to fool everyone in the village. And Kiba's devotion to her had dragged him along for the ride too. He chuckled slightly, making Hinata turn her head and smile at him.

Naruto felt like the idiot that everyone told him he was. He felt sick to his stomach at the fact that he had so little faith in his oldest and dearest friend. Of course Sakura wasn't a murderess or a traitor. She was one of the most loyal shinobi to walk Konoha's streets and Naruto felt embarrassed, not to mention ashamed, that he'd turned against her so easily. All of this negative emotion wasn't helping him to calm down either. He always preached about forgiveness and giving people a chance yet he couldn't do that with the woman he supposedly loved.

"Naruto-kun...Are you okay?" Hinata asked, looking down at him as he continued to hold her tightly. His sobs had long since ended.

All he could utter was a small "No." which made Hinata feel that she had done something wrong, "I won't be okay until I can apologise to Sakura." She hadn't deserved anything he had said to or about her during this who debacle.

"You haven't told Tsume-sama yet have you?" Shikamaru asked, wanting to try to pull Naruto out of his depressed slump.

"No." Hinata said sadly, "And I won't be. Kiba-kun wanted her to think he's dead."

"I know but this is hurting her!" Shikamaru insisted, "Hana-san too." The shadow nin looked at the reluctance in Hinata's features and sighed, "If _you_ won't do it,_ I will_."

"Please Shika-kun!" Hinata squeaked in an almost impossibly high pitch, "No-one else can know! I wasn't even supposed to tell _you_!"

"Why did you?" Naruto asked.

"I...I didn't want you hating Sakura-san for no reason." Hinata sighed, looking away, "She's gone through a lot...You both have...She doesn't deserve it Naruto-kun." Her eyes were looking apologetically into Naruto's whose face softened as he looked down to his sheets.

"I guess you're right. Arigato Hinata." Naruto said, trying to summon half a smile to his face. Hinata rubbed the top of his hand gently before slowly rising from her seated position. She smiled at the pair of men, both of whom seemed to be a little happier than before she had been in to see them. With that accomplished, Hinata would be able to rest relatively easy from then on in. With a small 'get well soon' that was customary for people in hospital, Hinata exited the room with her heart a little lighter than it had been before.

* * *

Danzo's eyes were glued to the scroll which had been unravelled on his desk but his eyes weren't really taking in any of the information which was on the page.

His mind was elsewhere at that moment and he had far too much to worry about to be dealing with whatever trivial matter the scroll held for him. The problem now was that Sakura was in a much more powerful position than he was. He was sure that after killing Kiba she would have scanned his brain for information on Konoha's newest defences and any information that she deemed to be of importance to her cause. At least, that what any _other_ missing-nin would have done. This was _Haruno Sakura_ that he was dealing with. She was far more devious than most other shinobi could ever dream to be thanks to her training with Tsunade. Danzo would have given anything to have been privy to what the pair of them had been planning. Sai's information gathering skills had failed him in this instance so he knew barely anything about Sakura or her plan.

"Koharu. Get me Haruno Sakura's shinobi file." He ordered, finally breaking the deafening silence which had enveloped the entire room. The old woman beside him nodded before walking over to a filing cabinet positioned a few metres away from Danzo's desk.

"Haruno Sakura…" she muttered repeatedly as her aged fingers flicked through the files. She finally brought over a surprisingly thin file which belonged to the woman whom Danzo was looking for information on. The mass of paperwork made a small sound as it hit Danzo's desktop, making him pull back a little bit.

"Is this it?" he asked, lifting up the file with a frown. There couldn't have been more than a couple of pages in there. Most shinobi of Sakura's age had repertoires of much greater substance.

"I'm afraid so, sir." she sighed. She knew Danzo would not be happy with the amount of intelligence on her but it was all she was able to find. However, instead of the anger that she had been expecting, Koharu heard a chuckle escape the lips of the elderly Hokage. He had opened the file and was now skim reading the few pages with dwelled within:

_Haruno Sakura_

_Age: 21,  
Occupation: Konoha Kunoichi, Deputy Head Medic and Assistant to the Hokage.  
Academy graduation age: 12,  
Jonin sensei: Hatake Kakashi (until age 13)  
Special training from Senju Tsunade and Hatake Shizune until age 19  
Chunin promotion age: 14  
Jonin promotion age: 17_

_Skills and Abilities: Highly skilled in chakra control and medical ninjutsu. Her chakra control allows her to enhance her strength in inhuman levels  
Sakura is a genjutsu type shinobi before all else and has received extensive training in that area from Yuhi Kurenai._

_Elemental Affinity: N/A_

_Missions: _

_35 D rank  
87 C rank  
100 B rank  
76 A rank  
37 S Rank  
3 SS Rank (Solo)_

_Total successful missions: 338_

Danzo's eyes narrowed at the number of missions that Sakura had taken in nine years as a shinobi. Normally, shinobi didn't take anywhere near that many missions. Either it was an exaggeration or Sakura was much more talented as a shinobi than he had previously given her credit for. It was the 'SS' Rank missions that had Danzo slightly worried. Those missions were only for Kage level ninja and were usually of great national importance. Sakura had completed _three_ of them. Alone.

"I underestimated her Koharu." Danzo sighed as he continued to read. Sakura was becoming much more impressive and dangerous sounding by the minute.

_Personal Information:_

_Sakura has been diagnosed with a variant of schizophrenia. However, it is purely to her own benefit as it protects her mind from intrusion by way of creating a 'guard' out of her subconscious. Attacking her mind or using genjutsu against her would be nearly impossible. It also seems that this part of her mind can control her chakra too, allowing for greater control than most people would have._

Danzo smirked. _That _was her secret to her strength: a dual personality. Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be a way around it. According to the files, Sakura had complete control over the other personality and used it to her own benefit. What would have been a weakness to most, Sakura had made into one of her greatest strengths. A testament to just how powerful she really was. How could he have been so blind? Sakura wasn't the weak little girl everyone thought she was. It had all been an act to lull everyone into a false sense of security. Danzo closed the file with an exasperated sigh after finishing the remainder of the information off.

"What is it Hokage-sama?" Koharu asked.

"Haruno Sakura is...too strong." Danzo frowned, "Far too strong for anyone in this village to take down." He slammed his fist against the desk, "How didn't I see this coming? Why was I so stupid and allowed myself to underestimate her? Now she's flown too far out of reach and the treaty table won't even work now!" Koharu stepped back a little. It must have been bad if Danzo of all people had once considered _negotiating_ with the pink haired missing-nin.

"Surely she has a weakness." she said.

"She does. She's got extremely low self confidence." Danzo said, pushing the file away from her, "The file said that she blames herself for everything that went wrong with her team. If only there was a way for us to pick on that aspect of her...she'd be like putty in my hands." The elder man sighed before his eyes snapped to the source of a creaking sound towards the vicinity of the door.

"So sorry for the intrusion..." the sinister voice said, sounding anything but sorry. Danzo's eyes narrowed as he rose out of his seat. The man before him spoke in a deep tone with a hint of a familiar raspy hiss. Half of his face was obsured by the hood of the cloak that he was wearing so Danzo could only see the smug smirk across his face, "But I couldn't help but overhear your little predicament."

"How did you get into the village?" Danzo snapped, "You're a missing-nin, like the very woman I despise."

"Now, now _Hokage-sama_." the man mocked as he walked further into the room, "That's no way to talk to a man who only wishes to help you."

"And why would I want _your_ help, Yakushi Kabuto?" Danzo frowned, eyeing up the man with his one remaining eye, "You refused to help me once before, why should I believe you've suddenly changed your mind?"

"Because I have the only way to defeat Haruno Sakura in my grasp." he smirked as he lowered his hood. His silver hair was very reminisent of Kakashi's. His eyes were yellow with purple markings around them. Large round glasses balanced on the tip of his nose. A raspy chuckle escaped his mouth as Danzo straightened up a little, "I see I've piqued your interest." Danzo quickly regained his composure before a smirk of his own crossed his face.

"Haruno Sakura defeated nine shinobi at once. Why would I believe that _you_ of all people would be a match for her alone?" he asked, leaning on his cane in an arrogant manner.

"Who said I was alone?" Kabuto retorted, narrowing his eyes, "Or at least..._I won't be alone for long_."

"What are you planning?" Danzo asked. The stream of questions coming out of his mouth showed that Kabuto held all the cards. Danzo didn't like his loss of power. First to Sakura, now to this man, "And you didn't answer my initial question, how did you get into the village?"

"I walked." Kabuto smirked, "But you might need a new set of guards. They made rather a mess." Danzo gripped his cane tighter when he heard that, "And as for what I'm planning...you don't have to concern yourself with that."

"Then what _do_ I have to concern myself with?"

"Haruno Sakura wants to destroy everything you've set up." Kabuto said, his mocking tone disappearing and being replaced by a much more serious one, "She and her team have been plotting against you this entire time." Danzo _knew_ it. Sakura wasn't the kind of person to let something like this just go. It also scared him a little knowing that he'd made one of the strongest kunoichi in existance want him dead and buried, "Don't worry," he smirked, the mockery returning, "I'll make sure that _doesn't happen_."

"How can I trust you?" he asked warily.

"You can't." Kabuto said simply, "Just as _I_ cannot trust _you_. We are the same and thus, perfect to work together for our common goal." He had a point. One that Danzo couldn't deny. Neither man was exactly trustworthy. He guessed that their relationship would be one of convenience at best. He nodded once to show his unworded support of the snake-like man.

"Hokage-sama! You cannot be seriously thinking of letting him help us!" Koharu protested.

"Yes I am. He says he has a way of getting rid of Haruno. I'm desperate." Danzo admitted, "I'll take whatever I can get right now. If that's a missing-nin then so be it."

"You are wise." Kabuto smiled.

"I will send my men to accompany you in the hunt for her." Danzo stated, locking eyes with Kabuto who merely shook his head from side to side, making his hair swing with it, "What? What's wrong?"

"Haruno Sakura will come to us." Kabuto said, "I've been watching her for quite some time and I know what she's planning. Make sure _no-one_ gets in my way." he warned, before turning to leave the room. Danzo wasn't sure what had happened but he was sure his authority as Hokage had just been undermined by a man who, up until that very moment, hadn't cared to help him or Konoha in the slightest. He couldn't help but wonder what Kabuto's price would be when everything was over.

Kabuto's pale hands lifted his hood back over his head, obscurring his face from any unwanted onlookers. The last thing he needed was for someone to ruin his plans by spotting him and trying to force him out of the village. _"You are an idiot, boy." _came a raspy his from the deepest recesses of his mind. Kabuto, taken by surprise by this sudden intrusion, clutched his temples as the anger inside him began to burn his body.

_'Shit...I thought I had this under control!'_ he cursed in his mind.

_'That's what makes you even more of an IDIOT.'_ the voice hissed at him, the venom in the vocals not being disguised, _'__I do hope your plan works, Kabuto. Or so help me I'll tear you apart from the inside out.'_

_'Orochimaru.' _Kabuto thought with a frown, _'What are you doing in my head?'_

_'These are MY remains you foolishly absorbed, boy.' _he replied, _'__I'm as much a part of you as you are of me. We're inseparable.'_

Kabuto could feel the influence that the former snake charmer had over his body. The vile, sinister form of Orochimaru was poisoning his very mind. Kabuto had spent the past six years trying to tame this part of his absorbed powers but obviously Orochimaru was more persistant than ever. Perfect behaviour for a _leech_, _'Why are you appearing now? This is an important time for me.'_

_'Watch your mouth.'_ the voice snarled. All of Orochimaru's former preference towards Kabuto had vanished upon realising that the man wanted nothing more than to use his power to surpass everyone else as a shinobi. The snake charmer didn't like being used, _'I'm the one who has the power here. You have my abilities because I LET you. I can easily deny you access to my chakra you know.'_

_'Sorry Orochimaru-sama, it was just a shock for this to happen that's all.'_ Kabuto thought, trying to smooth over the mistake he'd made in angering his former master.

_'Nevermind that. I want you to know that this plan of yours is foolish beyond belief. Haruno Sakura is stronger than most people, bar jinchuuriki, could ever hope to be. You saw how easily she dealt with the best ninja Konoha has to offer. Her skills are unmatched by us BOTH. You'd do well to remember that.'_

_'What should I do then?'_ Kabuto asked.

_'Oh, I'm telling you nothing. I want to see you stand on your own two legs for once; to see how this unfolds and laugh as it all goes horribly wrong.'_ the sadistic man laughed. Kabuto growled and forced the conciousness back with a burst of chakra. The hooded man marched off down the winding corridor, furious that his former mentor was mocking him like he was. Kabuto vowed to show Orochimaru that he was more than a match for any other shinobi. Even Sakura.

* * *

"Dude...I'm done...that's enough." Kiba panted as he rested on one knee. In front of him was the master Sharingan user Uchiha Itachi, who was panting just as heavily. Neither man had been pushed to their physical limits as much as this. Itachi couldn't help but smirk. It seemed Kiba wasn't just talk. He really _could_ kick as much ass as he had claimed, "That Sharingan of yours gave me quite the workout." He used Akamaru to get himself back onto his feet. Numerous cuts, scrapes and bruises of varying severity littered their bodies.

"What do you think?" Sasori muttered into Sakura's ear, "Is he good enough?" He personally thought Kiba's technique needed refining. He was too ready to just leap into action. Sure he was strong but he'd be even more so if he learned to think first and act second.

"Kiba's definitely improved but at this rate it'll be months before the operation can get started." she sighed in response, "He's fallen into the typical trap of not thinking enough."

"My thoughts exactly." he said with a mechanical nod, "What should we do?"

"Expand his intellectual horisons." Sakura smiled. This was where she could really shine. Her brain was one of the first things people had noticed about her. It was good to be one of the best at something for once, "Get him to think on his feet." An idea popped into Sakura's head almost instantly, "Why didn't I think of this before?" Sasori and Kisame exchanged looks as the pinkette jumped down from her perch on a tree branch before running over to see the two men who were cooling down after such a gruelling workout.

"Hey Sakura." Kiba grinned, blushing slightly as she landed before them with a grin on her face. The smile held a mixture of pride and sheer happiness as she bounced up and down excitedly, "How much of all that did you see?"

"All of it." Sakura smiled, "You were both pretty darn good." Kiba's chest swelled with pride and he noticed that Itachi seemed to stand up a little straighter than usual too. The scent rolling of him was embarrassment and pride mixed with a small amount of lust for Sakura. That part made Kiba a little angry but he couldn't blame Itachi for it. Sakura was a beauty of a woman so any guy in his right mind would want a piece.

"But Kiba, you need to work on your irrational behaviour." Sakura added with an apologetic look which made Kiba look away. Part of him was disappointed in his performance now but the other half took note of Sakura's reluctancy to tell him that. Like she didn't want him to feel bad about himself. That bit made his stomach flutter a little. She cared about his feelings enough to feel bad about critisizing him.

"Sorry...It's hard for me to think first...I guess being so close to dogs doesn't help the brain department as much as the muscles." he said. If anything Sakura would have said he was acting shy. If Kiba was _ever_ shy that would be what she pictured him doing. If she was honest, it made her want to hug him a little. His smile afterwards was the typical award winning, heartmelting grin that followed an embarrassing event.

"No need to be sorry Kiba." Sakura said, "I have a way to help you with that part." Kiba looked at Sakura with a raised eyebrow, "For this...you'll be working with _me_."

"You?" Kiba asked, "How's that gonna help me think?"

"I am gonna give you an scenario for you to carry out." she explained, "You will apply your knowledge to the situation and learn to think before you act, hopefully."

"But how?" Kiba asked.

"I'll cast a genjutsu on you." Sakura smiled, "Don't worry. It won't do any damage. It's just so you can be put into any scenario I think of."

"I get it. Kurenai-sensei put me, Hinata and Shino through that a lot when we were genin and chunin." Kiba grinned. At least it was a form of training that he was used to. And with it being an illusion, there was minimal chance of him getting hurt. The plus side for Sakura was that she got to improve the complexity of her genjutsus with each one Kiba was going to complete, "Let's get to it Sakura-sensei!" he joked, clapping his hand together and rubbing them eagerly. Sakura giggled and swatted at his head.

"I'm no 'sensei'." she said, "Think of it as the tutoring I gave Naruto in the Academy."

"Oh yeah..." Kiba said slowly. Sakura had agreed to help Naruto when they were twelve in order for him to pass the written portion of the genin exam, "That's cool."

"But you must be tired." Sakura said, "We can pick it up tomorrow morning. Now c'mere so I can clean you guys up." Much to Kiba's and even Sakura's surprise, Itachi beat the dog nin to Sakura's side by moving from his spot in the blink of an eye. The Uchiha had his back to Kiba but he could feel the smugness radiating from the older man as he towered over Sakura's smaller frame. He was stood a little too close to the pinkette for Kiba's liking too, "Oh. Looks like it's Itachi first then." she chuckled as she motioned for the man to follow her to the other part of the clearing.

Kiba stood open mouthed as Sakura led Itachi away from him. Itachi never let more than a couple of inches come between Sakura and himself and what made Kiba feel even more weird was the fact that Sakura didn't really seemed bothered by it. From her scent, he could tell that she kinda liked being so close to someone. Kiba frowned and clenched his fists before turning to walk in the opposite direction. Akamaru looked between his retreating master and Sakura who was busy healing Itachi's wounds. He saw her laugh at something Itachi said and picked up on the lust coming from the Uchiha. He padded after Kiba with a doggy sigh.

The dog nin didn't feel like watching Itachi try to woo Sakura so he moved through the forest in the direction of the stream that he had previously talked to Sakura by. He knew that would be far enough away for him not to be able to hear it all going on. Akamaru could _feel_ his master's anger and felt a little sorry for him. It couldn't have been easy for Kiba to watch Itachi be all over Sakura. Kiba's feelings towards Sakura had definitely changed in the months since the events at the hospital and Akamaru knew that, for Kiba, this was monumental. The Inuzuka _never_ allowed himself to get attached to the women he encountered but this was proving impossible with Sakura, especially since he was seeing her for the first time in weeks.

"Fuckin' jumped up teme." Kiba growled, letting his anger get the better of him, "Sniffin' around Sakura like that." A harsh laugh broke out of his throat, "Little does he know that she's _way_ too good for him."

Akamaru let out a whine, telling his master to calm down.

"Sorry boy." Kiba sighed, rubbing the canine behind the ear, "It just pisses me off that he thinks he's good enough for her." It wasn't going to help anything if he got angry so Kiba tried his best to calm down as he sat himself down at the bank of the river. After a minute or two he allowed himself to fall backwards into the soft grass and let his thoughts wander, mainly to how much he enjoyed seeing that smile Sakura had when she came up with an idea.

* * *

Darkness had decended on the clearing some time ago and Sakura had seen nothing of the dog nin that she had supposed to have been healing more than three hours before. Itachi, Kisame and Sasori had all turned in for the night but Sakura couldn't let herself sleep when one of her team wasn't around. She got up from her reclining position and jogged out of the clearing and into the surrounding forest.

"Kiba?" she asked as her head spun from left to right in her futile attempts at trying to see in the pitch blackness of the dense forest. Holding up her hand, she allowed the green glow of her medical ninjutsu to illuminate her path, "Ugh, where is that puppy?" Sakura channelled chakra into her ears and nose, enhancing their sensitivity. In her ears, she could only pick up on the rush of water which was coming from the nearby stream but her nose picked up on a scent which piqued her curiosity. It smelled much like a fresh breeze yet there was no such wind blowing through the forest at that moment.

Sakura's footsteps broke several fragile twigs which made a snapping sound as she walked towards the source of the scent. The fragrance was rather pleasant and refreshing and became more so as she approached the source. The trees were beginning to thin and Sakura could hear running water even without the aid of her chakra enhanced hearing. Her eyes narrowed when she saw a body lying on the ground with that scent radiating off it in waves.

"Kiba?" she asked again, recognising the messy brown hair which topped the man's head. Her medical ninjutsu torch faded from her hand as she stepped into the area which was illuminated by the moonlight which was shining down on them. The body moved slightly and his head turned to look over at Sakura. When his eyes met Sakura's he turned around without a word which gave away that he wasn't too happy about something, "You okay?"

"Hn." he grunted.

_'Fuck me he's going Uchiha on my ass...something's got him pissy.'_ Sakura thought as she shook her head. She took the opportunity to fill the space next to him with her own body. She didn't really know what to say or how to deal with an angry Kiba. She also didn't know what she'd done to make him angry either.

Akamaru growled at the man with a warning tone, making Kiba turn to him with a sigh, "I know boy, I know." he said. Sakura frowned slightly. Being out of the loop wasn't a nice feeling.

"What I wouldn't give to be able to speak to dogs..." she muttered, thinking he wouldn't be able to hear her.

"It's more than a little useful." Kiba said finally with a smirk. Sakura was thankful for the dim light as her blush at being heard took over her face, "Why are you here anyway? Why aren't you with the Uchiha jerk?"

"Don't call him that." Sakura scolded. Kiba took note of the slight irritation on her face before it softened and she looked away from him, "And I was worried about you. You'd been gone for hours and I hadn't even gotten a chance to heal you." she gestured to the scratches and gashes all over Kiba. Her emerald eyes rested on a particularly deep one on Kiba's cheek which ran down to his chin, "Why did you run off anyway? You and Itachi got on until now...why's that suddenly changed?"

That was a question that Kiba didn't want to answer. He couldn't tell Sakura that it was because he was jealous of the lust that came from Itachi before. He didn't want to tell her that he was jealous of how close Itachi had gotten to her and the smugness that radiated from him as a result, "I don't know...he just...smells."

"You're such a kid, Kiba." Sakura laughed, pushing him gently.

"And you're _sooo_ mature." he chuckled, shoving her back. He didn't even move her half an inch which made her snort.

"Weakling."

Sakura squeaked as Kiba rolled over and pinned her to the ground, straddling her torso and towering over her. "Huh? What's that?" Kiba asked, his face only a few inches from Sakura's. She struggled against Kiba's grip which made him laugh, "I thought I heard you call me weak, _Sa-ku-ra_." he growled with a smirk.

"Get off me you ass!" she laughed.

"Nah...I kinda like seeing you beneath me like that." he grinned. Sakura's eyes narrowed and an eyebrow arched. Kiba's face exploded into a blush, "S-sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Like what?" Sakura smirked, happy that she'd ruffled Kiba's fur. A loud bark was heard before Sakura found herself being crushed under a greater weight and felt something hard smack against her forehead. She heard a groan of pain as Kiba reached up to rub his forehead. Akamaru had taken it upon himself to tackle Kiba. The dog nin silently cursed the canine as he lay ontop of the pair with his tongue hanging out and his tail wagging happily as his panting filled the air.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted, trying to push himself off of Sakura who was blushing profusely at the close contact between the pair, "I am so sorry Sakura. Akamaru doesn't usually do shit like this."

"I-It's f-fine." she squeaked.

Akamaru refused to move which annoyed Kiba intensely. A good dog was the pride of the Inuzuka clan. Akamaru's disobedience would reflect badly on his clan's ability to train their companions. Sakura could see the embarrassment on his face as he looked down at her. Strangely enough, Kiba wasn't half as angry as he should have been. His thoughts were consumed with the fact that he was pressed against Sakura. He could feel the woman's chest against his own and was trying to control his attraction towards her. The most he could do was supress the erection that would usually have followed such close contact with a woman. He still had a deep blush on his face which was the same colour as his clan birthmarks.

Akamaru was happy as he sensed the attraction radiating from his master beneath him. It confirmed what he had thought for a while. His master wanted Sakura. Now it would be his job to make sure Sakura wanted him too. The white ninken thought, quite contrary to what Kiba's mother did, that Sakura was an incredible woman. He wanted Kiba to be happy and finally settle down. Maybe that would happen with the pinkette.

"**Akamaru! Get off us NOW!**" Kiba's voice rang through the area with a deeper, commanding tone which made Sakura shudder beneath him. When Sakura looked into Kiba's eyes, they were a darker shade of brown which was almost black. He barely looked human. They were so intense, like his voice, and it scared Sakura slightly. The ninken quickly jumped off of the pair of them, allowing Kiba to remove his body from Sakura's. A brown hand helped the ivory skinned woman up before he turned away from her. His face was still burning from a mixture of attraction and intense embarrassment, "**Sakura...Go back to the others please.**" he said, not dropping the commanding tone to his voice. Akamaru was whimpering as Kiba's glare bored into him. The dog had gotten as close to the ground as he could which worried Sakura.

"Don't hurt him..." she said gently, "He was having fun."

"**Blossom, I need to discipline him. Go back.**" Kiba repeated. Sakura didn't want to anger Kiba any further so she obeyed. Turning around and walking briskly back towards the camp. Kiba sighed before walking towards Akamaru, "**You are fuckin' lucky she's an angel. She's the only reason I'm not going to go all out on your ass. What the hell were you thinking jumping ontop of us? Do you have any idea of how that makes our clan look to her? It makes you look like the stupid mutt that I know you're not while it make ME look like I have failed to train you right.**"

Akamaru let out a weak bark to which Kiba frowned and crouched down, making Akamaru scoot backwards a little.

"You should have known that I'd tell you how I felt. All you had to do was ask." he sighed, reaching out to ruffle the fur atop the dog's head. His voice no longer held the dominating quality that struck fear into Akamaru. He dared to look into Kiba's eyes which had turned to their usual golden brown colour. His face held a soft smile too, "Yes...I do like Sakura but it's not your job to get her to like me. That's MY job, boy."

He stood up before looking back down at the dog who was slowly rising from his position on the ground.

"Now. I want you to apologise to Sakura." he said, pointing towards the camp, "I don't want her thinking you've got no manners. Get going." Akamaru barked and bounded away, thanking his lucky stars that Kiba had met Sakura. Kiba swatted at him which a chuckle, "Don't do something like that again. Next time I'm on top of Sakura, you might want to get away."

Akamaru cringed slightly at the thought of what Kiba had planned for the medical ninja. That was an image that Akamaru could have lived his entire life without. Kiba laughed at the dog's reaction before walking after him.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Sakura had barely lain down on the grass, using her Akatsuki cloak as a pillow, when she saw the white furred canine bounding through the clearing towards her. She sat herself up as Akamaru sat beside her, wagging his tail. A pink eyebrow rose as she ran her hand through her hair, "What's wrong Akamaru?" she asked with a look of concern on her face. Akamaru proceeded to edge towards her and nuzzle her thigh while maintaining eyecontact with her.

"What the-"

"He's saying sorry." came a voice from above her. Akamaru gently licked Sakura before rolling over onto his back.

"Really?" she asked, looking up at the smiling man. It was such a difference from the anger she had seen shortly before. The ninken barked and Sakura proceeded to rub his belly, "Oh Akamaru, it's okay. You don't have to be sorry." she smiled. Akamaru groaned and panted contentedly as Sakura rubbed his stomach just the way he liked it. Kiba crouched down and he began to do the same.

"I'm glad you're not too mad." Kiba smiled, "Don't worry, I didn't touch him."

"That's good." Sakura said, relief washing over her. She had been scared that Kiba's short temper might have caused him to hurt someone or something, "I'd have hated to have to hurt you if you had." Kiba knew there was a seriousness in Sakura's threat. She loved Akamaru and wouldn't let him get hurt, not even by his owner, without serious consequences.

"I could never hurt the big guy." Kiba smiled, "He's family and my best friend. I don't hurt my friends." Sakura looked into Kiba's eyes and could see the unusual seriousness in his eyes. She shuddered slightly knowing that some of that was directed towards her too. She felt grateful that Kiba was there all of a sudden. He was someone she could truly rely on. She had made a good choice in bringing him along, "You cold?" he asked, noticing the shudder.

"Nah, I'm just...touched that you're so loyal to everyone." she admitted, "Even me."

"_Especially_ you." Kiba smiled, "You need me more than anyone does." Sakura's eyes began to water at the sincerity in Kiba's voice. She stopped rubbing Akamaru's belly, much to his disappointment, and wrapped her arms gently around Kiba.

"Arigato." she whispered into his ear, "You really are a great friend Kiba. Domo arigato gozaimasu." Kiba's hand rubbed Sakura's bare back gently, his calloused hand taking in how soft her skin was. He didn't say anything for a while. He just held her against him gently. Akamaru let out a small growl which made Kiba break away with a deep blush on his face.

"We'd better get some rest. You've got a pupil to teach tomorrow." he grinned.

"You're right." she nodded before yawning. She watched Kiba and Akamaru curl up together before lying down herself ontop of her makeshift pillow. Kiba's eyes opened briefly and he stuck out his tongue at Sakura who laughed before closing her own eyes. For the first time in months, Sakura felt as if she might get a good night's sleep. Itachi's eyes were wide open as he stared at Kiba with such an intensity that even Amaterasu wouldn't have burned Kiba as much. In fact, he was tempted to use it.

_'That mutt can try as hard as he likes. Sakura won't so much as look at him.'_ he thought.

* * *

**_Genjutsu_**

_Kiba moved to avoid a flurry of weapons which had been launched towards him thanks to a trap he had unknowingly set off in his rush to get away from the chasing men. Sakura really didn't hold back when it came to the difficulty of her genjutsus. This one had removed all use of his chakra and he had found himself alone and with only a kunai as his sole weapon, 'Remind me never to get on Sakura's bad side' he thought._

_His enhanced senses allowed him to block an attack from his right. He span quickly before stabbing the man right through the heart. Or, at least he thought he had. The man merely swallowed Kiba's arm and the weapon he was holding. Kiba only just managed to save his arm before a harsh blow to the head sent him flying towards the ground. The dog nin felt himself lose consciousness before the final blow could be delivered._

_**Back In Reality**_

Kiba gasped as he snapped back to reality. A bead of sweat had run down his face as he panted and fell to his knees, "Fuck...That was rough." he breathed. He looked over to Sakura who had a small smile on her face.

"You did well." she called over as she walked towards him, "You lasted longer than I'd have expected you to."

"I'm smarter than people give me credit for." Kiba smirked. Sakura kneeled down and rested her hand on his forehead. Her hand glowed green and Kiba felt the fatigue which had developed in his brain lift slowly, clearing up his thoughts.

"Yes...But still, this is mental training." she said, "This will be harder than any physical training you have ever done." Kiba knew that well. Genjutsus were a test of mental strength. As long as he continued to lag behind, he'd never be able to keep up with Sakura's plan. He was going to be in for a rough ride and a long one too but the pinkette seemed almost eager to get started. It made Kiba more ready to do it too. He was more determined than ever to be there for the woman he was getting closer to each day and nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

_**How did that go? I hope it wasn't too long and rambly for you guys. I tried to add as much action as possible and even a little more romance. It may be a little quick but I think that Kiba isn't stupid enough to try to deny that he cares about Sakura. And I also wanted Akamaru to have a bigger part so I'm getting him to play something similar to matchmaker a little bit. **_

_**Do you remember the poll I posted a while back? Well I think you can guess who won. Itachi! Well...ACTUALLY, it was a three way tie! Three! Itachi, Shino and Gaara. Such a lovely trio. I'll have a bit of fun with that *insert evil laugh here***_

**_If you guys want to review then that would be really great!_**

**_Thanks for reading,  
Eternal _**


	17. Preparation Complete

_****_

_**What's up everyone! How is everyone doing? I have to tell everyone something. I found the most amazing song which I feel sums up Kiba's role in Sakura's life perfectly. Type into Youtube: Whitney Houston You'll Never Stand Alone. It's incredible. I actually nearly cried thinking of how much this related to their lives (in my story obvs :P) it's so sweet. Then again, I'm just a big softie :)**_

_**This chapter takes place after a time skip of about six or seven months. It's about mid June now. I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed and jumpy but I needed to get Sakura's plan underway.**_

I feel that I must warn you that there is a rape flashbacky thingy in this chapter. If you don't like that sort of stuff (although this is M rated so I guess it's more than expected) then please skip that part. Trust me, at this point you won't miss much if you do. I made sure of that :)

Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

_**The Blossom Of The Leaf Blooms Twice**_

_**Chapter 17 - Preparation Complete**_

Sakura smiled with pride running through her body as Kiba managed to break through one of her toughest genjutsus. His panting breaths filled the clearing as he came back to the reality that he had once known. He didn't even fall to his knees that time which told Sakura that he was barely even tired. His panting was from exertion not exaustion, _'He's really grown strong.'_ she thought fondly as her smile softened at his own grin.

"I beat ya...Sakura!" he called over. Sakura walked towards him and helped him to stand, "Finally beat you."

"You beat my _genjutsu_." she reminded him, "My tai and ninjutsu however, still remain out of your reach, little man." She loved teasing him like that. To her it felt much like what she imagined a brother/sister relationship would be like, only...more. She and Kiba had grown so much closer during the past few months that it almost scared her to think about it. Even though she often felt like she was taking care of him, it was in fact the other way around. He helped to keep her sane. Down to earth. On track. If she was honest, he was the main reason she was carrying on. Sakura didn't want to keep him away from Konoha for too much longer and it seemed that, since Kiba had completely demolished her toughest genjutsu in record time, he was ready to finally return to his family.

Sakura knew how Tsume would react and quite frankly, she wanted it to happen. Sakura had put the elder woman through enough these past few months that she felt that she deserved everything that Tsume would be thinking about her. As much as they disliked each other, Sakura respected Tsume as a strong kunoichi and a good mother. Keeping her only son and heir away from her must have been hurting her intensely. Sakura understood the incredible bond between mother and child, brother and sister and even lovers in the Inuzuka clan better now that Kiba was with her. The pinkette knew that heartache that Tsume and Hana must have been going through and refused to keep it going for too much longer.

_'Don't worry...He'll be back soon.'_ she thought.

"Yoohoo! Kiba to Sakura! Wakey wakey!" came a loud voice which snapped Sakura from her little dream-like state. Her eyes focused to see Kiba looking concerned, "You kinda spaced out on me there, little girl, what's up?"

"Oh...Sorry Kiba. It's nothing really, just my stupid thoughts." she tried to force a laugh but it came out weaker than she expected. Her smile was half hearted at best too which Kiba noticed in a heartbeat. Months of watching Sakura had given him a sixth sense for her feelings and emotions. One beyond that of his own Inuzuka abilities. Therefore he knew that something was up with her.

"Sakura, you should know me better than that if you think I'd be fooled by a smile." he frowned, suddenly becoming serious, "Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know-"

"**Tell me.**" he repeated, this time in a much more dominating voice which the Inuzuka hadn't even realised he had used until Sakura flinched away from him slightly. He felt the nervousness in her body. Kiba thought he had more control over his alpha side that that so it wouldn't have come out so easily. Sakura, much to her own shock, proceeded to obey. Kiba felt his body tingle as she acknowledged his order and filled him in on her thoughts. Even if it was trivial, Kiba wanted to know what Sakura was thinking. Sometimes he'd ask her out of the blue and at completely random moments, regardless of who was around.

Each and every time, Sakura complied.

She wanted him to know.

She _trusted him_.

And that made Kiba's heart swell for her. What made him want to reach out and take her lips with his own was the concern that she showed, even towards people such as his own mother who had always disliked her. The Inuzuka had to control his urges. A setback in his relationship with Sakura would ruin everything. The only thing stopping Kiba from kissing her was the fact that he was petrified of Sakura. Not the woman herself, or her reaction if he _did_ kiss her. It was more the fact that he knew he cared about her. No woman in his life had been more than a quick fling to him and for Sakura to worm her way into his heart so easily scared him to death.

"So yeah...pretty stupid huh?" she laughed at herself. Kiba couldn't help but smile at her. He rubbed her arm gently.

"Yeah...only because you seem to care more about my ma than you do about yourself." he said gently, "She's tough. She'll make it on her own. All you need to worry about is what you're gonna do after all this is over."

"Hmm...maybe you're right. I don't know." Sakura sighed. Her skin getting goosebumps from Kiba's touch. Would it have sounded silly if she said she had a littl crush on him? At twenty one it sure _sounded_ silly but Kiba was very charming in his own way. He'd grown on her she guessed. The way Kiba was so supportive and his energy made Sakura smile, "I guess when you're a medic for so long...you kinda forget how to take care of yourself." She laughed again which annoyed Kiba. He hated when she or other people would put her down. She was laughing not because something was funny, but because she thought she was pathetic. He decided not to say anything in case Sakura thought he was being too interferring.

"You know...I never gave it much thought." Sakura said, spinning out of and away from his touch. Kiba lowered his hand slowly, feeling a little disappointed.

"What?" he asked.

"About what I'd do after this was over." Sakura smiled, still hopping around and spinning. Her bare back would sometimes show itself to Kiba, enticing him with its delicate curvature. Her legs carried her effortlessly with grace and speed. Encased in those tight pants, Kiba could see every muscle at work. He heard her laugh again. Only this time, it was a real laugh, "I honestly don't have a clue! Kiba! Help me!" she smiled, coming to a halt quickly.

"Maybe you could...go on vacation!" Kiba grinned, "Kami knows you need one."

"Oooh...that sounds niiice." she said, "A nice beach...somewhere tropical. Mmm...I like that plan." Kiba liked it too. Sakura in a bikini. Wet. He had to force that image out of his mind before his perverted nature got the better of him, "But on a more long term note, what on earth would I do with myself?"

"What do you mean? Carry on being a kunoichi." Kiba frowned. Why was Sakura even asking that?

"Hmm...I dunno about that." she said, lying down on the grass, "How will _anything_ top what I'm doing now? I don't know if I'll get the same rush from a mission after all this." The medic heard a thump as Kiba hit the ground next to her. She looked to see that he was lying on his side, supporting his head with one hand. He looked at her with a sigh.

"Sakura. Are you saying that you won't get a rush from defending your village anymore?" he asked. That was certainly why he carried on. Nothing compared to the feeling that came with knowing that your loved ones were safe because of the work _he_ did.

"But that's what I'm doing _now_." she sighed, "I'm wondering if I'll be able to get motivated unless the entire village is on the line like it is now." Kiba could see where Sakura was coming from with her doubts. This operation she had planned was tremendously huge, "What more have I got to do?" she asked with a sigh. Kiba shook his head before tilting Sakura's chin to look at him.

"Blossom, you could do _everything_." he smiled. His hand left her chin to trail down her neck. Normally, Sakura would have stopped anyone from getting that close to her but she was too busy noticing that Kiba was blushing deeply. His hand trailed lightly down the crevice of her chest which made him flinch slightly. Did he think she'd hit him? Why would she do that when she enjoyed having him touch her? His hand met her cool flesh again as he traced a slow circle around her navel before resting his entire hand flat against the piercing, "You could...even settle down and...have a baby if you wanted." he said, blushing almost painfully crimson by this point. His golden brown eyes were looking down into Sakura's emerald ones.

"You're embarrassed by that?" she asked.

"A little...making kids was something I thought of as a sensitive subject." he smiled sheepishly. He could feel the cold metal of the navel piercing against his warm palm.

"But you've had more than your fair share of women. How can sex be _sensitive_?" she asked incredulously.

"Sex is fine." Kiba laughed, "In fact, sex is _great_. It's being a parent that shits me up."

"Aww not me." Sakura sighed, shaking her head, "A baby would be amazing. Look at Kurenai-sensei...Little Asuma's made her so happy." Kiba's index finger returned to circling her bellybutton. He noticed that part of the sparkle in her eyes had dimmed slightly which worried him a little. He scooted a little closer to her as he felt her sadness. He didn't know why she was so upset but he thought it was better that he didn't push. Eventually Sakura would tell him.

At the thought of Kurenai's pregnancy, Sakura felt her chest tighten. That was a wound that would never go away. A pain that would follow her to the grave. Kurenai had been blessed in a way that Sakura would probably never experience. The pink haired medic felt her eyes sting with the saltiness of the tears which were welling up. She closed them and bit her lip slightly to suppress the sobs that would soon follow.

"Sakura!" Kiba gasped as he saw a tear fall from the corner of the eye which was closest to him. He watched it cling to her eyelashes before falling down her face and into her pink tresses which were splayed out beneath her, "Oh Kami, what's wrong?" he asked. Sakura's sadness had increased sharply, almost tenfold if Kiba had to describe it. He had never seen Sakura so broken before in his life. Not even after Sasuke had left her. He sat up sharply and helped her to sit up. The Inuzuka pulled Sakura onto his knee and held her close to him. His tanned hand stroked through her hair gently from root to tip, "Sakura, why're you crying?"

Sakura just shook her head, biting her lip harder to stop herself from crying even more. Kiba tightened his grip as she clung to him, burying her head in his neck where it met his shoulder. All she wanted was to smother herself in Kiba's comforting warmth. Sakura was trying and trying to force the tears to stay inside but the dam that she had erected to hold back the pain burst. She could feel everything she had ever tried to do to make herself heal and move on crumble around her.

"Sakura, shh...whatever it is it'll be okay..." Kiba whispered in her ear gently.

"No it f-f-fucking w-wont!" she cried, pushing Kiba away and standing up. Kiba could _feel _the heartache and pain running through the woman before she turned and ran towards the forest, "It'll never be 'okay'!" she shouted back at him. Kiba stood up to chase after Sakura when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude. She's not gonna want you around." came the voice of Hoshigaki Kisame, "Give our little Blossom some time to herself. She'll tell you when she's ready." Kiba turned and saw the look on Kisame's face. Behind him were Itachi and Sasori who both looked the same. Each of the men felt a certain degree of loyalty towards the pinkette. Leaving her alone went against everything that Kiba thought that he should do to help her but if he thought about it, Sakura deserved her privacy. Kisame was right; it would all come out in the end.

Sakura's vision was blurred and marred by the bitter sting of the tears which streamed down her face. All she could see were the outlines of trees and the nature around her as she ran away from the man who unearthed this painful memory. The memory that put an end to Sakura's dream of making a man happy. Thanks to her naivete as a child and her flaw of being too quick to trust, she had ruined the one part of her body that truly mattered to her. Sakura's hand clutched her stomach as she ran. The sobs became too much as she tripped over a protruding root and tumbled to the ground. Her cries echoed around her as she lay, curled up in a ball, trying to protect herself from the world.

**_Flashback_**

_"What's wrong Sakura?" came a malicious, dark voice as the eighteen year old pink haired girl squirmed beneath the imposing figure of the male ontop of her. Sakura couldn't escape from the strong grip of this madman as his onyx eyes bored into her with a hunger and insanity that ruined his former brooding good looks, "I thought this was what you always wanted? My cock shoved right up your fucking pussy. Don't you like it, honey?" His tone was mocking as he thrust his hips once more into the pinkette. The forest around the seemed like it was miles away. _

_"Please..." she screamed, "Sasuke-kun stop this! You're....you're hurting me!" _

_The man above her merely laughed harshly._

_"All the more reason for me to do this then." he laughed as he sped up, his thrusts increasing in intensity and power. Sakura's piercing screeches and pleas rang through the area as Sasuke used her body. Abused it. Bruises littered her delicate form from where he had struck her repeatedly, "You're PATHETIC Sakura!" he screamed into her face before striking it. Sakura was sure he had broken her cheekbone but she was more concerned about her lower regions. _

_The tearing was excruciating. Sakura's body was numb to all except that. She could do nothing to stop any of it, "SASUKE-KUN! Please! Please...stop...I can't take any more! Please."_

_"Begging won't help Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke laughed, thrusting hard with each syllable of her name._

_"NO!" came a roar from somewhere. Sakura wasn't sure where. _

_'Kakashi-sensei?...Oh thank Kami...please stop him!' she found herself begging frantically as Sasuke thrust inside of her. Breaking her, as he promised, from the inside out. She could feel Sasuke pulsing inside her which she could only hope meant that he was close to finishing. Sakura felt Sasuke's member leave her sharply and she mentally thanked the heavens. Physically, she was unable to even do that. She couldn't move. Whether it was from shock, fear or physical injury she didn't know. All she could feel was the comforting arms of her sensei around her._

_"I'm so sorry Sakura..." she heard him say as she felt a tear hit her face. With what little strength she had, Sakura looked into the eyes of her sensei who looked devestated, "You poor, poor girl. I'm so sorry. Forgive me for letting this happen."_

**_Flashback Over_**

Sakura cried harder as she remembered the aftermath of her first love's attack.

**_Flashback_**

_Sakura awoke, finding herself in the comforting embrace of a hospital bed. Her lower body ached painfully as she tried to sit up. The voices around her were a blurry haze until she heard the crystal clear tones of her furious shishou._

_"That BASTARD!" she screamed, slamming her fist through what Sakura could only have guessed was a window, "I can't believe he'd do such a low down thing like that! We TRUSTED that asshole and he goes and does THIS?" _

_Sakura wished Tsunade would just shut up. She didn't need to relive what Sasuke had done to her. Hearing her talk about it only confirmed the reality of her situation._

_"How is she?" Kakashi asked, his voice heavy with regret, distress and anguish, "What's the extent of the damage?"_

_"Her reproductive system is shot." Tsunade said. If Sakura hadn't known better, she'd have sworn her shishou was crying, "That bastard made sure Sakura would never carry anyone else's child ever again." Sakura felt a pressure on her hand as Tsunade gripped it, "She's down to a five percent chance of pregnancy at best." A roar of rage preceeded a massive smashing sound as Tsunade rammed her fist through the concrete, "Where is he?"_

_"He escaped." Kakashi sighed, "He took Sakura to a remote part of the woods to do...that...He knew he wouldn't get found until it was too late. He ran as I helped Sakura." _

_"I see." Tsunade sniffed, "I hope he had a good time because when I'm through with him, he'll wish he'd been killed in that fucking massacre with the rest of his fucked up clan!" _

**_Flashback Over_**

5%. That was all she had left. Thanks to that bastard Sakura had barely any chance of ever concieving a child. Her hand pressed tighter into her stomach. She couldn't believe that someone could have been that cruel and heartless that they would have done something like that. Sakura had seen many things; murderers, theives and even rapists but she hadn't understood even remotely what could spur someone to do something like that. She still couldn't understand. What had she done that was so horrible that she deserved to have her ovaries and womb beaten to a bloody pulp by the man she had once loved.

Maybe that was it...

She loved him.

Maybe Sasuke just couldn't handle being loved after years of hatred. Now, Sakura hated everything that Sasuke had once embodied. There was nothing about him that she found even remotely attractive about that madman anymore. He repulsed her. Sakura had given him everything she had to offer but he had just continued to hurt her, like he had always done. Sasuke was just the kind of person who kept hurting. His own pain was self inflicted and he continued to spread that pain around to everyone close to him.

It raised the important question: What** did** she find attractive?

Sasuke had once been physically good looking but his personality stank. That eventually had an adverse effect on his looks. People who were always happy and energetic; never afraid to show their emotions and speak their minds. They always looked their best with little effort. Real men's men. People like...people like...

People like Kiba.

_'I'm such an **idiot!**' _Sakura mentally berated herself. She lay on the ground sobbing, not bothering to wipe away the tears which were rolling down her cheeks. Sakura felt too physically and mentally drained to even contemplate moving now. She just lay there, feeling lower than dirt and hoping that this pain would pass.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Sakura jolted awake, not even remembering falling asleep. Soft growls could be heard very close to her ear and she could feel something soft beneath her head. She looked down at her body to see that her own Akatsuki cloak was draped over her, acting like a blanket. She sat up slowly, noticing that the growls were coming from a mass of white fur which she had found herself snoozing ontop of.

"Akamaru?" she asked in confusion, rubbing her eyes. She was sure she had been in the woods before passing out. Why was she here? The mass of fur moved before turning to face Sakura, with the dog's face looking at her with a doggy smile. The canine licked Sakura gently before barking. If Akamaru was here, then his master couldn't have been far away. Sakura wasn't quite sure what had happened.

"She awake boy?" came the familiar voice of Inuzuka Kiba. The sound made Sakura smile for a reason she didn't quite understand. If her actions earlier were anything to go by, she really shouldn't have been smiling at all. Sakura looked up as Kiba crouched down in front of her with a frown on his face, "You had me worried there, Sakura." he said sternly, "Don't run off like that again." Sakura's eyes couldn't hold Kiba's intense gaze. She merely looked away with a sigh. Kiba reached out and gently turned her head back to look at him, "Please...Don't make me worry like that. I really thought you'd been hurt."

Little did he know that Sakura had already been hurt. Her eyes wouldn't meet his again.

"Sorry..." she said in a voice that was barely audible. Despite her lack of volume, Kiba knew she was sorry. With his brief scolding over, the feeling of relief began to creep over him again as he pulled Sakura into a gentle hug. Sakura merely let him embrace her as she looked away into the distance. She could feel Kiba's hand rubbing her back slowly as his breath fanned over the flesh of her neck. She did her best to hide the fact she enjoyed it, if Kiba smelled her he might stop.

How could she have been so stupid? She spent her entire life chasing a man who only ended up hurting her more and more, even when he was dead, while there were perfectly decent men right in front of her who cared deeply about her. One of them was currently trying his hardest to erase his pain. Her mother had once said _'The one worth your tears will be the one who would never make you cry.' _Sakura thought now that there was some truth to what she had said. Kiba never made her cry. Kiba did the opposite; he re-energised her completely. The dog nin was always there to dry the tears that _other men _caused but never caused them himself.

Kiba smelled the emotions running through Sakura as he held her for Kami knows how long. He was too busy revelling in the combination of her natural scent and his own which was clinging to her much like he was. Sakura smelled distant yet close at the same time. Like she was thinking of something close. Was she thinking about him? When her arms pulled him even closer, he got his answer much like she did.

She was.

Kiba really _was_ worth her tears. All of these months of being around him and Sakura was only just realising this. She thought that she must have been blind not to see it. Mind you, when you're hurting it's hard to see anything but the pain. All that time of ignoring the subtle way her body reacted to him; the way she'd position herself to be as close to him as possible, how he was always in her line of sight. He always made her happy, unlike most of the men in her life.

"Arigato Kiba." she whispered into his ear. Kiba stiffened at the sound of her voice. So much desire and adoration in those five syllables was unreal. He had known Sakura's opinion towards him had been changing because he wasn't dead yet. No man had ever gotten _this_ close to the pinkette without a one way ticket to the hospital afterwards. Did this mean he was special? Boy he hoped so. His stomach lurched slightly. Why was he still acting like this was all new to him? Sakura wasn't the only woman he had ever liked. Damn, Kiba had liked _a lot_ of women in his time. Maybe this one was different.

Sakura pulled herself away from Kiba gently and reluctantly before doing something really brave for someone like her. The medic took a deep breath before leaning in and planting a soft kiss on Kiba's clan marking, right on the tip catching the very corner of his mouth in the process. When she pulled away, she saw Kiba with a look of utter bewilderment on his face. A deep blush tinted his tanned cheeks as a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, ready to pull it into that lopsided smile which added boyish charm to his face.

"W-wh-what was that for?" Kiba squeaked. He squeaked? He cleared his throated and repeated his question, hoping Sakura would disregard his less manly question.

"I'm not allowed to thank you, Kiba?" she asked with a smile. Kiba took note of the blush lining her own cheeks. It was like being sixteen again. The embarrassment of being close to a crush. Kiba hadn't felt that until Sakura.

"Oh...then I guess...you're welcome." he smiled. He had forgotten what she had even been thanking him for. The pair of ninja sat in a silence which was filled with fleeting glances and blushes on both parts. Not a single word was exchanged as they merely sat together.

"Blossom! You're finally back with us." came a voice that broke the silence. Sakura was pleased to have something that would distract her from the awkwardness which had envelopped her and the man she had grown to admire. The blue skinned man stood over the pair with his arms folded and a smirk on his face as he looked down at them. His eyebrow arched at the expression on Kiba's face. He supressed the laugh that followed. Kiba had looked a little murderous for a second. It was that second that told Kisame all he would ever need to know. Sakura jumped up with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"Yeah, sorry about that...I got a little freaked." Sakura blushed.

"Like that wasn't _sooo obvious_ before." Kisame chuckled. Kiba rose to his own feet and stood behind Sakura with a smirk of his own. Not at what Kisame had said, but because of the anger which was radiating off the man stood behind him. His dark Uchiha eyes bored into him, letting Kiba see every ounce of his distaste for the situation. Obviously Itachi wasn't blind to the entire situation. His fists were clenched and Kiba could hear the man's breathing become heavier. Sakura talked to Kisame and Sasori about something that Kiba missed completely. He was too busy glaring back into Itachi's eyes.

"You got a problem, Uchiha?" he growled. The alpha inside him wasn't liking the challenge posed to him by Itachi at that moment.

"No...more an annoyance." he said in an exasperated tone, "You know...a _pest_. Much like a flea."

"Watch it." Kiba snarled, taking a step forwards, "You'll push me too far one day, Uchiha." Kiba'd had enough of Itachi's jibes and putdowns over the past few months. The closer Itachi seemed to get to Sakura, the more he seemed to think he was entitled to verbally attack Kiba. His teeth were bared in an intimidating manner, "And Kisame won't be there to save your bitch-ass next time."

"I look forward to that day, flea-boy." Itachi jibed with a smug smirk. He enjoyed getting the dog-nin riled up more than anything. Kiba's short temper would make for an interesting time later on. The Uchiha had no idea why Sakura had such an attachment to the man. Kiba was rough, rude and extremely crude. Sakura deserved someone who was sophisticated and could treat her like the queen she was, "Until then, why don't you just roll over?" That was it, Kiba would not stand for such insults to his heritage. No-one put him or his clan down without serious consequences. Akamaru's growl beside him supported his own anger. Kiba drew a kunai, signalling for the ninken to back off. This fight was between two men.

"KIBA!" Sakura screamed as he leaped at Itachi with a feral snarl, "What the fuck? Stop this!"

"**Stay back.**" Kiba ordered as Sakura ran forwards to separate the pair of them. Sakura had never seen Kiba this angry before. The human quality to his eyes had vanished as he glared at Itachi, "**I don't want you getting involved. This is my fight.**"

"There _is_ no fight!" she shouted, slamming her foot against the ground, making it tremble violently. The pinkette looked between the pair of men who were staring each other out. Whatever had started this could not have been good. Both men saw the furious look in Sakura's eyes as she glared at them. Itachi's shuriken, which he had retrieved from his sleeve, returned to their home while Kiba relaxed his stance slightly, not putting his kunai down, "I cannot believe this! Why are you two still fighting like children?"

"Sakura-" Itachi started.

"I don't want excuses!" she roared, "I want results! You two will work it out or I will...I will..." Sakura looked briefly at Kiba who was looking directly at her. His golden brown eyes were back which made Sakura's anger wilt slightly. She couldn't stay too mad at the man who looked so damned adorable, even when he was getting bollocked, "Ugh...Whatever this childish fight is about, work it out."

Kiba and Itachi stared at each other. They knew the cause but were they willing to put their differences aside?

"I need you guys." Sakura sighed, walking towards them, "I need you to work as one unit...at least until this is over. After that, you can go back to trying to kill each other if you want. Just _please_ don't jeopardise my mission. _Please_." Kiba's anger completely dissipated when he heard the begging tone to Sakura's voice. She was looking up into both of their eyes, pleading for them to end the feud. Unfortunately his eyes met Itachi's and the anger flared up again, stronger than ever.

"Hmph." both guys grunted as they turned away from each other.

"Oh Kami, you ASSES!" she screamed as they walked towards separate part of the clearing before glaring at each other. She didn't understand why the pair of them were being such idiots. She knew it wouldn't take much for Kiba to fly off the handle but for Itachi to be acting like such a child, things had to be worse than they seemed. She couldn't deal with animosity between her teammates. Not now. Not when her own confidence was wavering. She needed to have people who were strong enough to help her keep going. In fighting was only serving to discourage her even more, "I guess neither of you care enough about me to act like proper men!"

That statement felt like a knife to the stomach to Kiba. Of course he cared about Sakura. More than she would ever know. But he couldn't handle seeing Itachi all over her, his lust pouring out of his body for her. What also made it worse was the fact that Sakura found Itachi attractive. It was evident in the way she acted around him. It was a little like she had been with Sasuke. Sometimes she would stumble over her words with him and blush around him.

Sakura waited for at least one of the 'men' to grow up and try to make amends. When all they did was glare at each other, Sakura threw her arms up in the air angrily before storming over to her own part of the clearing, the three of them making a triangle. Kisame and Sasori looked at the two men and shook their heads. Competition brought out the worst in people. Akamaru nipped Kiba's hand with a growl before padding over to the woman who reeked of hurt.

_'He bit me...'_ Kiba thought with wide eyes as he stared at the puncture wounds. He sighed, leaning his head back against the trunk of the tree. He had only been bitten by Akamaru once before; when he was being cowardly or stupid. It was Akamaru's way of telling Kiba that he wasn't happy with his master. Akamaru was nuzzling Sakura gently as she scratched behind his ear. Kiba wanted to go over but he didn't want to look desperate. It would only give Itachi more ammunition if he wanted to push his buttons again.

"Why do men have to be such stubborn asses?" Sakura asked the ninken, "Especially your master. I thought I meant more to him than that."

_"If only you knew."_ Akamaru barked. He wished Sakura could understand him so he could tell her how nuts Kiba was about her. It hurt him to see Sakura hurting so much. It was evident that Kiba's opinion of her meant a lot to the pinkette. All Akamaru could do was comfort Sakura until Kiba was man enough to apologise. He placed his head in the medic's lap, wanting another scratch behind the ears. Sakura petted him the best of all the girls Kiba had ever had around him.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Kiba couldn't take seeing Sakura so hurt and angry anymore. The dog nin didn't care anymore if Itachi thought he was desperate, he didn't Sakura thinking he was an ass. He stood up sharply, which took Itachi's glare with him. His eyes bored into the Uchiha even as he strolled over to the pinkette. Kiba adjusted his stance to a less aggressive one as he stood over Sakura. She didn't visibly react to his presence until he bent down and gripped her hand, "Come with me. I need to talk to you."

Itachi was even more surprised when Kiba pulled Sakura away with him. Sakura was too. She hadn't expected Kiba to relent first. By all accounts, his Inuzuka pride should have stopped him from doing anything. She noticed that his hand had little puncture marks in it. Dried blood crusted around them. She could guess who had caused them. She smirked slightly and silently thanked a certain white furred canine who deserved a nice little belly rub when she got back.

"Sakura." Kiba said when they finally stopped. He looked down into her eyes and saw that there was still a little anger there.

"What?" she asked, doing her best to sound as angry as she could. Being alone with Kiba and his adorable puppy eyes really wasn't helping, "Have you finally seen that you and Itachi are acting like children?" Kiba looked down into her eyes, not hiding his remorse but Sakura still continued, "Do you care that little about me or my mission that you'd jeopardise it like this?"

Kiba's own anger flared. He could be accused of many things but not of being uncaring towards Sakura, "How can you say that Sakura?" he shouted, gripping her hands in his own, "Do you think that little of me? Sakura, don't you realise that you're more important than that to me? I..."

Kiba wanted to tell Sakura how he felt. That he really cared for her. That her life was more important to him than his own but something stopped him. His mouth locked shut as he looked into Sakura's narrowed eyes. She was reading him for the hidden depth to his statement. Kiba breathed in sharply when she relaxed slightly. She must have found it. He merely softened his face "Please, Sakura. Don't be mad." he begged, gripping her hands. He almost flinched away when he felt a foreign chakra enter his hand. The signature green glow had surrounded the digits and Sakura was smiling softly as she gazed down at his hands.

"I'm glad you care that much." she said, "No, I'm not mad. You were man enough to admit you were wrong. I'm happy and proud." The puncture wounds which were embedded into Kiba's hands began to fade as Sakura healed him, "Akamaru's got a nasty bite." she chuckled, "It's taking longer than I thought to heal."

"That might be because he infused his chakra into the bite..." Kiba said, "It was his way of telling me to grow up."

"I'd say he had the right idea." Sakura laughed, "Puppies have a habit of getting hurt." The green glow faded and Kiba's grip softened but he didn't let go. His usual cocky smirk graced his tanned face. His body was reacting to the feeling of having Sakura's chakra inside him.

"But pups do get certain perks." he chuckled, "Such as the attention of pretty girls." Sakura's cheeks exploded into a fierce blush and a shy smile tugged at the edges of her lips. Her emerald eyes couldn't meet his. Something about Kiba's eyes told her that he meant her, "I'd say that was worth being a pup a little longer."

"Maybe..." she smirked, "But being a puppy only gets you so far." She squeaked as Kiba pulled her arms above her head and held her close. His heat poured into her as he held her body and gaze with his own. It was such a turn on to hear Sakura use dogs as a metaphor for himself.

"It's a good job there aren't any pups around here then." Kiba growled into her ear, making her blush deeply. Kiba could feel the hormones pumping adrenaline through his body, urging him to make it clear how he felt about Sakura. Without that adrenaline, Kiba would never have put Sakura in this position. Sakura gasped when she felt Kiba nibble slightly on her earlobe, grazing his fang gently over it, "I know how much you love _big dogs_."

"Kiba..." she said, not quite understanding what was going on with the man. He was suddenly acting so dominant and..._sexy_. He was usually so shy around her. What had caused such an attractive change?

"Now get back to camp...I'm sure there's another big dog who wants your attention." Kiba smirked, patting Sakura's bottom. Sakura gulped as he released her hands. Kiba's hand rested on the small of her back as he guided her through the forest. No man had ever been this close to her with her permission. Kiba was pushing some major boundaries but Sakura didn't seem to care. In fact...she kind of liked it.

Akamaru's head perked up when he smelled the scent of his master and Sakura. Lust was radiating off of Kiba while Sakura was emitting a strangely soothing scent. Her pheromones were reacting to Kiba without her realising. The dog's tail wagged happily as he thought of his future mistress beginning to accept Kiba. Sakura blushed as Kiba gently patted her bottom again. The medic looked down as she walked over to Akamaru.

"Who knew your master could be so..." Sakura whispered with a blush lining her cheeks. She blushed more as she laughed to herself. Akamaru had no idea what had transpired between Sakura and Kiba but he was confused. The normally composed Sakura was acting like a schoolgirl while his master's confidence had returned to him. It seemed that Kiba may have reversed the roles with a little flirting. Akamaru lay down and barked slightly, signalling Sakura to use him as a pillow. The sun was setting and they had a training session the next morning.

Sakura was sure that the sexy little dog nin was staring at her as she lay, curled up with Akamaru. It didn't feel strange though as it normally would; it felt like he was being protective. Like he was showing her how much she meant to him by watching over her. All of a sudden, her task seemed so much smaller in the face of the possibility that she might have found a nice guy in the man she had least expected.

* * *

"C'mon guys." Sakura sighed with a playful smirk on her face as she flipped her hair back over her shoulder. Around her lay the four men she was supposed to be travelling with, each of them with varying degrees of injuries, "I would have thought that the four of you might have been a _little_ competition for me, what with you being big bad missing-nin and all."

"Keep saying that...and I'll kick your ass." Kisame growled as he glared up at Sakura.

"Like you have the last time and the time before that?" she grinned. Kisame jumped up and swung Samehada at the pinkette with a roar. Itachi, who was on his knees now, shook his head with a sigh.

_'That idiot. He's letting her push his buttons.'_ he thought.

Kisame found himself tossed effortlessly to the ground once more by Sakura who merely laughed at his attempt to take her down. She would never let any of them know that she was beginning to tire, not that Kiba or Itachi didn't already know. Their mastery of reading body language let them read Sakura like a book. Her laboured breathing was a big giveaway as well as her gradually slowing reflexes. However, once in a while, Sakura's chakra would flare and those giveaways would be gone in an instant.

"She's revitalising herself with chakra." Itachi told the others as he read another burst of chakra with his Sharingan, "With her massive stores, a fight with her in the real world would never end."

"Don't forget she's boosting her chakra with ours." Sasori growled as he looked at Sakura. She had taken the opportunity to experiment with her newest ability. The Meiton no Jutsu turned out to be a great boon to her already formidable abilities. Now she was even more lethal. Kiba just watched Sakura as she merely stood, staring at the sky above them. The heat being generated by the sun was wearing them down too but having no effect on Sakura. He was sure it was another chakra trick of hers.

_'Damn...with her chakra control she's unstoppable.'_ Kiba thought as he tapped his chin which had a little bit of scruff growing out of it. With a lack of shaving equipment, Kiba wasn't able to perform his more basic hygiene duties as often as he'd have liked. More to the point though, was Sakura unstoppable, _'I'm faster than her, that's for sure. So's Itachi I think...'_ those months of training with Sakura's genjutsus had sharply increased his ability to think. Kiba's signature grin emerged on his face, "I've got a way to beat her."

"Well do tell." Kisame snapped, "I'm sick of getting my ass pounded into the ground."

"Sakura's pretty slow for someone of her strength." Kiba explained, "Myself and Itachi are much faster than she is. If we can use that then she won't be able to keep up." Itachi nodded, grasping Kiba's plan before standing up. Kiba and Itachi stood in front of Sakura, each of them smirking at her. Sakura's eyes widened when they disappeared, suddenly reappearing only to deliver a duo of harsh punches to Sakura's gut. With the wind knocked out of her, she didn't notice Sasori run around, extending chakra wires around her body. Sakura was impressed that they had been able to use their individual talents to overwhelm her so easily.

For the finale, Sakura punched the ground and sent them all off balance before using the chakra wires to tie the four men up. She panted more as she dusted her hands off, "Well done guys...You almost had me." She ruffled Kiba's messy hair with a smile. He blushed a little.

"You knew what we were going to do?" Kiba asked.

"Of course." Sakura grinned, "But I had no idea just how fast you two were though. I left an opening, hoping that you'd learn to exploit my weaknesses." Kiba cursed the woman's incredible brain. She loosened the strings and let the four men go before turning from them, "I think you guys might be ready."

"Are we finally getting started?" Kisame asked impatiently.

"Maybe." Sakura sighed.

"Hey." Kiba frowned. He knew Sakura was hesitating, "Don't wimp out now." She turned to look at him with a eyebrow quirked. Of course he'd be able to tell that she was reluctant to attack Konoha, "You've come this far so don't disgrace yourself by stopping now."

This wasn't the first time that Kiba had given Sakura a pep talk like this one. In the past few months, as he came closer to being good enough to help her, Kiba had noticed that Sakura had been stalling. She would find an excuse to postpone the operation. The dog-nin knew that Sakura really didn't have the heart to hurt her friends but she had gone to far to try to go back now. Sakura sighed before delving into the inner pocket of her cloak. That was another thing she had postponed the operation for. Sakura had insisted that the red clouds stood out way too much and were too recognisable. Guess which colour she went for instead.

Green.

Now that the clouds were green she claimed that they wouldn't be as easily recognised. Too bad everyone knew it was bullshit. Sakura just wanted to delay them and Kiba, no matter what he thought of her, was not going to let their hard work go to waste. Sakura pulled out a detonator tag.

"If I detonate this...there's no going back. We will have to work quickly." she sighed, looking up at the four men. Kiba looked at the piece of paper through narrowed eyes. That one flimsy piece of paper could bring Konoha to its knees in a matter of days. She looked into the eyes of her comrades before sighing. There was no way around it now. She had no excuse to postpone it any longer. She walked away from them before sticking the tag onto the bark of a nearby tree. A kunai appeared in the pinkette's hand which Kiba noticed was shaking. He could smell her nerves and went to walk over to her.

"Lemme help." he smiled, wrapping his hand around her own which steadied the kunai. She blushed at the contact with Kiba's warm skin. The dog nin himself was beyond the blushing stage of his relationship with Sakura. Now he looked for any opportunity to be near her. This was perfect for him. It almost made a village's destruction romantic in a way. He guided the kunai forward until it pierced the centre of the tag.

**BOOOOOOOM!**

The colossal explosion ripped through the air, shaking the ground beneath them. Sakura's entire body was shaking as she looked down at her feet. The guilt rolling off the kunoichi made Kiba wrap an arm around her waist. She leaned into his chest and sighed. Sakura smiled as she heard Kiba's heartbeat. It was faster than normal. Little did she know that Kiba was looking down at the woman with a look of adoration on his face.

_'I guess this is it.'_ he thought, _'It's her against Konoha.'_ He knew that he was only there because it was convenient for Sakura. He was alright with that because he could tell she was warming to him. Her relationship with the dog-nin was much deeper than the ones with the other members of Akatsuki. He could hear the racing of her heart and how shallow her breathing became when she was close to him like she was now.

"Kiba...you can let go now. I'm okay." Sakura giggled. She blushed as Kiba ignored her, tightening his grip on her even more. She couldn't fight the smile which was breaking onto her face. Over the past few months, Kiba had proven himself to her time and again as a loyal friend and powerful shinobi. But the 'friend' thing really wasn't what Sakura wanted. Kiba's warmth was comforting. It was something she hadn't really experienced from a man.

The tingling in her stomach,

The racing of her heart as he smiled at her

Or the blush that would creep onto her face when he would get close to her.

It was so different to the feelings she had for Sasuke or any other guy she had ever been close to. Mind you, Kiba had treated her different than they had. She was sure that to him, she wasn't a weak little girl anymore. She was a real kunoichi.

"You need someone to be there." he smiled down at her, snapping her out of her thoughts. He had sensed the changes in her emotions and felt the woman snuggle closer to him, "Looks like I'm that guy right now." When he said the final part of that sentence, his voice dropped an octave, becoming husky without him even realising it until Sakura shuddered against him. He smelt her attraction to him at that point.

Sakura chuckled but said nothing. Her stomach flipped at the sound of the huskiness in Kiba's vocals. She felt a little sad but she needed to move so the pinkette tore herself away from Kiba's side before walking away. Kiba saw the pink tint to her face and grinned to himself. He was sure she liked him too. Something wet touched his hand and he smiled down at his faithful companion, "Yeah...she's mine." he muttered to the dog.

"Right." Sakura called out, sounding suddenly authoritative and like she was ready to get down to business, "We have to work quickly. It won't be long before Danzo realised who caused those explosions."

"Finally. Some action!" Kisame grinned, rubbing his hands together, "When do we get to beat Danzo up?"

"_You_ don't." Sakura frowned, "That's _my_ job."

"Then what do we do?" Kiba asked, leaning on her shoulder.

"I would have thought it was obvious." Itachi smirked, "Danzo will want Sakura dead. We have to make sure that doesn't happen." Sakura nodded in response with a serious look. Something inside her told her that something wasn't right but she didn't know what it could be. There was a strange feeling in the air.

"The downside of the genjutsu tags that we spent the better part of six months developing and attaching to Konoha's outer walls is that they leave the strongest shinobi in the village still active." Sakura sighed, "People like Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei may get in our way. Not to mention..."

"Naruto." Kiba finished. He knew that the fox boy wasn't going to let Sakura 'kill' him and get away with it. Kiba's heartbeat suddenly began to race at that thought. He would have to face everyone after lying to them. He would have to explain what happened to his mother and sister. Most of all, Sakura would most likely _kill_ him for lying to _her_. Sakura had wanted him to be a captive but he had told Hinata to tell everyone he was dead. He was scared of what his mother might try to do to her when she saw Sakura in the village, "Don't worry...We'll take care of them. No-one will touch you while we're around."

Sakura nodded in thanks.

"Itachi." she said, "You know what we need to do now right?" The Uchiha prodigy nodded briefly before Sakura delved into her cloak again, pulling out another small tag. This one was reminiscent of her own kekkei genkai markings surrounded by small kanji symbols. She nodded to the rest of the group before taking off at a run into the forest. Kiba's knowledge of the area told him that she was running in the direction of Konoha. It seemed that his little pep talk had more of an effect than he'd thought. Sakura's renewed energy meant that she had all she needed to do what she needed to do.

"Kiba." came Itachi's voice from beside him. The dog nin looked to his left to see that Itachi's face was serious, "I know how you feel about Sakura."

"Same here." he growled, making Itachi chuckle.

"Sakura's sexy but not girlfriend material for me." Itachi said, "A little fun."

"Oi." Kiba warned. He wouldn't tolerate anyone talking about Sakura like that, "I know you like messing with me but don't hurt Sakura in the process."

"I'm saying this so she doesn't get hurt." Itachi frowned, "You are the heir to your clan right?" Kiba nodded, "Then let her go." The dog nin almost fell over when Itachi said that. He couldn't have been serious could he? "Sakura has been through a lot, I can tell. Most of it because of my brother's foolish behaviour."

"Your point is? I'm not like your ass of a little brother." Kiba growled.

"He did what he did because of our clan." Itachi sighed, "Sakura has been hurt because of the clan system that the ninja world relies on. She doesn't need that again." Kiba looked ahead. He knew Itachi had a point but he didn't like it, "Once you get back to Konoha, a lot will be expected of you. Sakura doesn't need that kind of pressure. I'm sure that all she'll want is a quiet, peaceful life now."

"I know..." Kiba sighed. Itachi was right. All of that pressure would most likely break Sakura. She hadn't been born into a clan like he had so she had no idea of the immense expectations that came with being an heir. If Kiba chose Sakura as his mate, she would be expected to prove herself. Sakura, as an outsider, would have to go that extra step to prove herself to his mother who would never accept her. Even knowing this, there was part of Kiba that knew he couldn't just let go of his feelings for Sakura. Itachi's hand rested on his shoulder.

"I know what it's like to hurt the woman you love." Itachi said sadly. He had killed his with his bare hands by order of the council, "I just don't want to see the woman you care about hurt anymore. Get it?"

"Yeah." Kiba said, "But you need to understand something about me first."

He looked directly into Itachi's eyes.

"I don't back down. From anything." he growled, "I l..I lo...I really care about Sakura and it's not in my mentality as an alpha to back down in trying to get her to notice me." Itachi's eyes widened. He didn't know if Kiba had noticed but he had been getting more and more aggressive as he had been talking to him. The look in Kiba's eyes was intense and Itachi could read every ounce of emotion that Kiba was feeling; most of it being love. The Uchiha couldn't believe that with the strength of Kiba's emotions, he couldn't admit that he loved Sakura.

"You can't even admit your true feelings for her yet." Itachi frowned, looking away, "Until you can, stop this. Leave her alone until you are sure of what you want." Kiba growled at that. Itachi obviously hadn't been listening, "Sakura will want someone who is ready to give her the world, not someone who gives her hassle and heartache. Remember that."

Kiba increased his speed in order to get away from Itachi. He didn't like being told of his own shortcomings. How on earth was he supposed to tell a woman like Sakura something like that? _'"I love you Sakura".'_ Kiba thought, _'Ugh...You can't just **say** it to her Kiba...She needs to be **shown **that you love her.' _Not many people thought it but when it came to romance, Kiba liked to do it right; he didn't like surprises or risks in that department as there was just too big a chance that he could get hurt or ruin something really good in his life. He really didn't want to ruin what he had with Sakura.

But right now, Sakura needed support not romance. Romance would wait until everything had settled down. Kiba's stomach flipped at the thought of finally being able to woo Sakura his way, rather than how their situation dictated.

* * *

_**Whoo...So now we know that Kiba loves Sakura and Sakura kinda likes Kiba. This should get interesting (I hope). I'm sorry Itachi/Sakura fans but he's out of the picture romance wise for now. Remember, we still have Shino and Gaara to get through (you wouldn't believe what I have planned with his sand...whoo *fans self*). I'm sorry if this seemed bumpy and rushed. I really needed to further the romance and the plot at the same time so I decided that a time-skip was needed. The next chapter will be the climax of Sakura's plan so be prepared for some twists, turns and drama!**_

**_As for the rape...Sorry if it disgusted many of you. I felt that Sakura was becoming a little bit too strong for my tastes. I wanted to give her something that would give her a chink in her armour and let me create more drama for her. It also needed to be something that I think the nutcase Sasuke would have done. Sorry once again if it wasn't to your tastes._**

**_If you could review, I'd really appreciate it!  
Eternal :)_**


	18. Confrontations and Reunions

**__****OMFG! 10,000 hits! That's just incredible guys! I'm so happy! And so many reviews too! I'll save the thanks until the end and let you get on with the chapter! I think you might like this...Or I hope you do :)**

* * *

_**The Blossom Of The Leaf Blooms Twice**_

_**Chapter 18 - Confrontations and Reunions**_

"Report! What on earth was that?" Danzo screamed at the nearest shinobi as he and the two elders who frequently accompanied him recovered from the vibrations of the collossal explosions which had just shaken Konoha. The contents of his office were now strewn across the wooden floor, the more fragile objects in the Hokage's possession lay smashed.

"We're under attack by an unknown source!" the shinobi replied sharply, saluting, "The hospital and ANBU headquarters have been completely destroyed."

"How many casualties?" Danzo barked.

"That's the strange thing, sir. By all accounts, there have been no casualties. In fact, there's no-one in the vicinity of either building."

"What?" Danzo shouted, "Why would someone attack empty buildings?"

"To take. You. Down. Asshole." came a mocking voice from the doorway. Danzo looked up to see a smirking raven haired woman stood with her silver haired husband. She was leaning against the doorframe while he held their child in his arms, "This is all Haruno Sakura's doing."

"Shizune...What are you talking about you stupid bitch?" Danzo screamed. He couldn't believe that Shizune of all people was talking to him as if he was lower than a piece of dirt on the bottom of her shoe, "Haruno can't have planned this! She'd have needed access to the village and she hasn't been seen!" This caused the two ninjas to laugh at the crumbling Hokage. This only served to make Danzo even more angry, "Shizune! Kakashi! If you don't tell me what's happening right now I'll-"

"You'll what?" Kakashi snarled, appearing in front of Danzo in an instant. He had passed his child to Shizune and held a kunai in its place, "I really don't think that you are in a position to make threats. Your time as Hokage is up!" That phrase made Danzo's eyes widen, "You made a _**big**_ mistake when you chose to mess with my wife and my pupil and now, you're going to pay the price."

"What do you mean?" Danzo snapped back, "I'm still Hokage and what you're doing is still treason! I can have you executed!"

"Try to find a person in this village who will touch him." Shizune laughed, "Kakashi is more respected that you could ever be. There isn't a person who would be able to take him down anyway." Hearing his wife's full confidence in him and his abilities, Kakashi smiled a little under his mask. She definitely deserved a good thank you when all of this was over. Shizune was glad that Kakashi had understood so completely when she had taken it upon herself to explain to him and the other jonin what was about to happen, "This is what you get for messing with the pupils of Senju Tsunade."

"Tsunade..." Danzo growled, "So she had a hand in this too?"

"I think that Sakura will make everything _very_clear once she arrives." Shizune smirked. Danzo's eyes widened even further, "Oh yes, she'll be here in a matter of minutes. Doesn't that just **terrify **you?" Truthfully...Danzo was more scared than he had ever been in his life. Sakura had every right to be angry and if she really was behind all of this, Danzo would soon be facing the full brunt of her incredible new powers. The Head Medic motioned for her husband to follow her out of the office. Danzo and his advisors found it odd that Shizune was just leaving them to wander around freely.

Obviously, Sakura wanted a challenge. Like a predator stalking her prey.

"We're leaving." Danzo ordered, turning to the two people behind him.

"Oh no you're not." Koharu snapped, "What kind of Hokage would leave their village when it needs him the most? You cannot let Haruno Sakura run you out of your own village. You are Hokage, Danzo! Act like it!" Even though she was an avid supporter of the man, she would not have him abandon his village after working so damned hard to get where he was. It would only serve to disgrace him and his legacy. Danzo huffed and turned away.

"Call the clan heads and the heirs to the meeting room." he ordered, "We will need to develop a plan to combat Haruno's abilities once she gets here."

* * *

Sakura stood on the dirt track in front of the gates of Konohagakure. A smirk was plastered onto her face as she saw the extent of her damage. Plumes of smoke were rising from the places that she had planted the other bombs in before she had left. She could hear the panicked orders being shouted by the ninjas inside the village. Every so often she would see a couple of people run somewhere, obviously trying to figure out where the mysterious attack had come from.

"Fuck me...Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Sasori said as he stood with the three other men behind Sakura.

"You can say that again, buddy." Kisame smirked, "Who knew Blossom could be such a vengeful little girl?"

Kiba knew just how vicious and vengeful Sakura could be. He had seen her temper and it wasn't pretty but this was on a whole other level. Boy she must have been pissed at Danzo for her to do something that could have endangered the lives of everyone in the village, "Why is no-one being taken to hospital?"

"Because no-one's hurt." Sakura laughed, turning to them, "Shizune and Sai will have taken care of that for me. I merely wanted to make Konoha's recovery a little slower before I attacked. With no hospital or ANBU base, they can't function half as well as usual." Three of the four men chuckled at Sakura's distain for needless injury while it served only to make Kiba feel like she was incredible than ever. He smiled softly at her, taking in her pride.

"Now how do you suggest we start this plan with Konoha on red alert?" Kisame asked, folding his arms.

"That's the challenge." Sakura smirked. Everyone raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Get me and Itachi to the centre of Konoha. That's where it will all begin." She winked at them as she placed the Akatsuki hat atop her head before taking off towards the village gates. The four men did the same thing as their leader before taking off after her. Akamaru bounded off after the five humans with excitement evident in his movements. He was looking forward to seeing the village again plus, he would finally get a little action.

"Anyone gets in our way...disable them!" Sakura called back as they crossed the threshold of the village that three of them had once called home. Taking advantage of the panic that the village was in made it much easier for them to move around. The smell of smoke filled their nostrils as several buildings around them burned. Just as Sakura had said, no-one seemed to be hurt. In fact, there didn't seem to be any civilians around at all. Sakura was happy that Shizune and Sai had done this part of the plan so quickly. It meant that she would have to be a little less wary of how big her attack was.

"SAKURA!" Kiba shouted as his nose was filled with the familiar scent of a serpent.

"This chakra..." Kisame breathed, looking to Itachi and Sasori, "It can't be..."

"Orochimaru." Itachi scowled. The eldest Uchiha hadn't banked on the serpent charmer being anywhere near Konoha, let alone _defending_it. Part of him wasn't surprised that Orochimaru had survived his attack six years ago. The man was incredibly persistent to the point of being an annoying leech. However, despite being able to sense him, he couldn't _see_the sannin. He was obviously hiding himself away.

Sakura ignored the chakra building up as she ran, weaving through the debris created by her bombs. The chakra she was sensing was definitely Orochimaru's but with a puzzling twist. The medic merely shook it off. She couldn't afford to be distracted by a blast from the past like that. Anyway, she was sure that her teammates would be more than enough for the snake charmer should he choose to reveal himself and stir up trouble. Her hand clutched the tag which would help to ease her difficulties significantly. She was getting close to the centre of Konoha with each and every step. The number of shinobi who were around were increasing gradually.

"Akatsuki? What are they doing here?" came a cry from one of the ninjas who watched the five of them race past.

"They're after Naruto-sama!" another shouted. Sakura sighed as she stopped. With the barricade in front of her, it seemed that getting through without casualties was going to be a statistical impossibility. She didn't really want people to recognise her too easily so she kept her head down as she stood before them, "We cannot allow you to take him! You'll have to kill us first."

"You misguided fools." Sakura laughed before turning to Itachi, "Itachi. Take this tag and make the preparations at the centre of the village. I'll catch up in a moment, got it?"

"Hai." he nodded before vaulting over the human barricade which stood in the way of Sakura's progress. She noticed that the group of men thinned as some of them gave chase after Itachi. She wasn't worried. Itachi was incredibly strong, maybe even more so than she was. Sakura was sure that he could handle a few measly shinobi.

"Leave the village. NOW!" the leading shinobi shouted. Sakura looked up as she recognised the voice. The man who stood at the head of the group was a man she had previously worked with at the hospital. She couldn't quite remember his name but she knew he wasn't a skilled fighter. Danzo had to be desperate if he was placing him in charge of a platoon.

"Out of my way." Sakura sighed, quickly knocking him to the ground. She didn't have time to be dealing with jumped up Chunin. Sakura's arm shot out and grabbed Kiba who was about to try his Gatsuuga to knock the remaining shinobi out of the way. Her emerald eyes gave him a warning look which told him to stop what he was doing. She didn't need Kiba giving away who he really was just yet. Revealing their powers would give them an opportunity to figure out how to stop her, "We push through. Don't kill them though." Sakura watched as the three men and one dog easily and swiftly took care of the ninja who had previously opposed them. Judging from the amount of time it took to defeat them, Sakura would have guessed that they were Chunin at best. _'Where are all of the jonin?'_she wondered as her footsteps began to propel her forwards once more. It was odd. She had expected to have to face resistance from jonin like Kurenai and Kakashi but none of them were anywhere to be found.

"Sakura..." Kiba hissed in her ear as they ran, "Where is everyone? Why aren't Kakashi-sensei and the other jonin here like you said they would?"

"I don't know." Sakura sighed, "I just hope Danzo hasn't predicted all of this and we're just getting lucky." Kiba didn't like the fact that Sakura was being taken by surprise. She smelled of nerves and that made him wary. Surprise in the ninja world get people hurt and Kiba wasn't about to let that happen to Sakura. His hand wrapped around hers to show that he was there for her. The smile which followed warmed Sakura's entire body. Kiba just had a quality about him that could calm her.

Sakura's head snapped in the direction of Itachi as the managed to finally turn the final corner. She could see that he had laid the tag on the bark of the tree which marked the exact centre of the village. That tree was planted by the Shodaime Hokage himself and symbolised the village's beginning and its roots. Now it would symbolise Konoha's renewal by their hand. The ground around the tree was covered in numerous kanji symbols which lay in a diamond around the area with a circle surrounding the edge. Itachi was leaning against the trunk with his arms crossed. Sakura noticed that the men who had followed him lay unconsious at his feet.

"Genjutsu." he smirked as Sakura shot him a glare, "I may not look it but I don't like hurting people either, Sakura."

"Let's get to it then." she said, detatching herself from Kiba's hand, "Stand on the other side of that tree and put your arms out in front of you." Itachi did as he was asked in an instant and Sakura replicated his actions. Her palms rested against his larger ones, looking dwarved by comparison. It would have been a lot easier to do had the tree not been inbetween the pair of them, "Now then, we need to form the handsigns _together_." Her hands guided Itachi's into forming the necessary half of the handsigns that would start off the process of getting the genjutsu cast.

"Man...No wonder only she could do this." Kisame said, "Even Itachi's having trouble."

It was true. Sakura's hands were forming the half handsigns with much more ease than Itachi. His face was screwed up in concentration while Sakura looked serene and calm about the entire thing. Even though Itachi was having trouble, their hands were still moving so fast that they looked like a blur. Kiba could only just read their hands. The chakra which was building up in the area was making the cloaks that the group was wearing ruffle and flap around as if they were caught in a rough breeze. The runes on the ground were gradually glowing more and more with the glow extending to the next layer of runes.

"My, my, my..." came a hissing, raspy voice, "You sure went to a lot of trouble just to take Danzo down, Sakura."

"Damn it." she cursed as she felt the presence of the man who possessed the creepiest and most terrifying chakra she had ever sensed. His voice wasn't quite what it had been. It sounded like an amalgam of two people's voices; one of them being the raspy hiss of Orochimaru and the other being a deeper tone which lay underneath. Sakura wasn't done with the genjutsu just yet and the man had already found her.

"What do you want Orochimaru?" Itachi snapped, "How are you still alive?"

"Orochimaru? I'm afraid you need to take another look Itachi-san." the man laughed as he lowered the hood that he was wearing. Sakura heard the wood of Sasori's jaw lock but couldn't look round. She needed to concentrate on the task at hand. The chakra was building up to the intensity inside her body that would allow her to extend her control over the village, "I'm not Orochimaru. I'm _better_." His silver hair was flowing around with the breeze generated by Sakura and Itachi's efforts. His face held a cocky smirk as he examined the entire group.

"Don't make me laugh, Kabuto." Sasori scowled, "You weren't even good enough to get valuable information to me."

"Oh...Sasori-sama." Kabuto smirked, "How lovely to see you again. I see you've defied death once again."

"Hn. If you're going to try to kill us, get on with it and stop keeping us waiting." he snapped, "You know better than most how much I _despise_ being made to wait."

"Of course." Kabuto sighed, "My apologies, Sasori-sama. However, my quarrel is not with you. It is with the pinky with Itachi-san."

"What do you want with me?" Sakura snarled, still not looking away from Itachi. She wasn't in the mood for Kabuto at the moment. Any other time and she would have gladly kicked his ass, but now she just wanted to get to Danzo and tear him limb from limb.

"Well...It's not _you_ I want, more your little ability." he said.

"Well I'm afraid that it is a little _attached_to me." Sakura replied, "And I don't plan on giving my hands away anytime soon."

"I don't need you alive, Ms Haruno." Kabuto laughed, "I will gladly kill you if necessary."

"**Try it.**" Kiba snarled, stepping forwards to block Kabuto's path. Kabuto's threat made Kiba more angry than he had ever thought would ever be possible. He was not about to stand around and let some jumped up little man threaten Sakura like that. His hair had begun to stand up on end all over his body and his already sharp nails were elongating along with his canine teeth, "**If you so much as _touch _MY Sakura I'll tear you apart.**"

"_Your _Sakura." Kabout chortled, "I never knew you had such a way with men, Pinky. It seems you have him wrapped around your little finger. Or maybe on a leash."

"I wouldn't push him Kabuto." Sasori warned his former spy, "He's stronger than he looks." Kabuto looked at Kiba who stood beside a snarling Akamaru. His face was hungry and interested in Kiba's power. It seemed he had much of Orochimaru's interest in power. Sakura dared to look around and saw the man approach Kiba threateningly.

"You so much as touch him and so help me I'll kill you!" she screamed at him. _'C'mon...Just a little more...YES!' _she thought as she felt her chakra reach peak intensity. The handsigns slowed to a standstill before the pair of genjutsu types began to glow with an amethyst aura. The medic smirked as she released the chakra into the air around her, causing the aura to spread rapidly. She and Itachi let go of each other's hands before turning to Kabuto. He froze in place before shaking his head quickly and shuddering.

"Genjutsu..." he growled, "A powerful one at that. One strong enough to engulf the village."

"Exactly. That's dramatically decreased the amount of shinobi who can take us on." Sakura smirked, "But there is also a side effect which no-one will have predicted. Thanks to the ability that you want to badly, anyone that Itachi's Sharingan does not deem a friend will have their chakra slowly drained from their bodies until they have barely enough to live." Kabuto chuckled at Sakura's attempt to scare him. True, it was a formidable technique, but he had two sets of chakra inside him. Even should she drain one, he still had access to the other more powerful one.

"It seems you think I'm outmatched." Kabuto smirked.

"I'm _sure_you're outmatched, Kabuto." Sakura laughed, "I don't know why Danzo relied on you of all people to take care of me. You're all alone again five powerful ninjas."

"Is he?" came a voice from above which sent shivers down Sakura's spine. She snapped out of her trance just in time to dodge a person who went to land right where she was stood. Sakura's emerald eyes were wide as she took in the form of the man who stood before her. His raven coloured hair was the same as ever and his eyes held that same insane look that they had all those years ago.

"No...You're dead!" she shouted, "How the hell are you here?"

"That's not all." Kabuto smirked. Out of the shadows of a nearby building, the feminine figure of the late Godaime Hokage edged out into the blazing sun. Her amber eyes were dull except for the slight hint of remorse on her face. Sakura let out a scream as she laid eyes on the form of her deceased shishou. Kabuto's laugh rang through the air as Sakura was sent into hysterics.

"Shishou! No...You can't be!" she screamed, falling to her knees.

"Man, you're just as pathetic as before Sakura." the raven haired man laughed as he joined the older woman in standing over Sakura.

"Show some respect for her." Tsunade's voice snapped. It too was dulled, as if she didn't believe in what she was doing. Sakura knew she was being forced into this, as was the other man.

"It seems the bond between student and shishou can never truly be broken." Kabuto mocked, faking a caring voice, "If it's any consolation Sakura, she put up one hell of a fight after I summoned her."

"You asshole." Kiba snarled as he crouched down next to Sakura who curled into his chest. Her sobs were the worst thing that he could ever have heard. For Sakura, seeing her first love and her shishou desecrated like this was just too much, "How could you do this to someone?"

"He's right. You've insulted the dead." Itachi snarled, glaring at Kabuto. Seeing the form of his little brother was almost enough to send him into the same hysterics that Sakura was currently in. Sasuke's eyes were so much different than he remembered them; so full of hatred and hunger. It made him feel sick to know that he was being used like that for Kabuto's selfish ends, "Not to mention pissed me off big time."

"Oh I'm sorry Itachi, I didn't think you still cared for your little brother." Kabuto chuckled, "How touching. I guess we can call this a family reunion." Itachi ran suddenly at Kabuto, delievering a harsh kick into the man's face which sent him flying into the building that he was stood in front of. Itachi's eyes met Sasuke's who looked at him like he was lower than dirt. The younger Uchiha merely turned from Itachi before looking at Sakura.

"If only I'd have waited..." he sighed, "I could have had my fun with this delightful body you've grown into." Sakura breathed in sharply as the memories of her harrowing ordeal came flooding back into her head. She hugged Kiba even closer as she tried to hide herself from the Uchiha. Kiba could smell her fear and strangely enough, her shame, "Aww...How touching. The Inuzuka thinks he's good enough for you."

"I'm better than you, Sas-GAY!" Kiba shouted, gripping Sakura tighter.

"Call me what you wish, I'M the one who's had the _pleasure _of Sakura's body." Kiba let out a guttural snarl, "Oh yes...She was delightful. So soft...so slick...all for me." Sakura's sobs increased in volume and she shook violently in the Inuzuka's arms, "Tell me, Inuzuka, has she been like that for you?"

Kiba remained silent.

"I thought not." Sasuke laughed, "You see, my cock is the only cock Sakura has ever and will ever wa-" the Uchiha found himself interrupted by a harsh kick to the stomach which was delivered by the very woman he was describing. His body flew into the ground as Sakura ploughed her heel into his stomach again.

"Why. Would. I. Want. You?" she screamed, punctuating her words with a chakra enhanced kick, "After all you did to me...You _destroyed _me and you think I'd still want you?" She threw Sasuke into the wall, sending him through the concrete. Her tears flooded down her face as she panted heavily from anger, not exhaustion. She couldn't believe that someone she had once loved could be such an ass. The medic was surprised when Sasuke jumped through the hole that he left in the wall with little more than a few scratches which were healing too, "How are you still standing?" she demanded.

"Whew...I really missed out on a firecracker didn't I?" Sasuke laughed, "You've grown in more ways than I'd thought."

"SHUT UP!" Sakura screeched, "I will never love you again! You're dead! And insane! How could you think I'd be in love with a dead maniac?"

"Because I gave you everything you wanted." Sasuke smirked, "I gave you my body."

"You took away the one thing I ever wanted!" Sakura cried, her tears beginning anew as she rested her hand on her stomach, "You destroyed everything I cared about." Kiba stood up and wrapped his arms around Sakura's stomach. He had no idea what Sasuke had done to her but he knew she needed him there. His hand rubbed her stomach from behind as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Oh yes...I see you've recovered from my little gift." Sasuke grinned.

"Not really." Tsunade interrupted, turning to Sasuke, "Her womb and ovaries are beyond repair." Kiba's snarl was loud enough for everyone to hear as he looked up at Tsunade.

"**What did he do to her? Why is she like that?**" he snarled. Sasuke, being the sadistic asshole that he is, proceeded to laugh at Kiba. The feeling of pride running through Sasuke made Kiba angrier and made him feel sick. The younger Uchiha stepped towards the pair but Kiba dragged Sakura back. He didn't want Sasuke anywhere near her, even if he was only an animated corpse.

"Please...Don't tell him." Sakura begged, looking from Sasuke to Tsunade, "Shishou, please." The deceased Sannin nodded, respecting her former pupil's wishes.

"I guess my girl doesn't want our sex life divulging." Sasuke shrugged, showing his first bit of mercy, "I'll let you decide what all this means, Inuzuka." Kabuto walked between the two ninja that he had under his control and smirked.

"As much as I love little reunions like this, I'd rather have Sakura's hands." he said, "Take them."

Sakura found herself pushed behind Kiba as the pair of ninjas obeyed their master's orders and leapt in her direction. The pinkette was surrounded by her teamates who were all prepared to defend her with their lives. Kabuto watched from afar as Sasuke and Tsunade were repelled by the men who surrounded Sakura. The pinkette seemed to be still too traumatised by his actions to react to anything around her. "Sakura, run." Kiba growled as he and Itachi faced off against Sasuke. Both men had a score to settle with the younger Uchiha. Itachi wanted to make sure Kabuto couldn't use his body any longer and Kiba wanted revenge for whatever Sasuke did to make Sakura the nervous wreck she was at that moment.

"But Sasuke..." Sakura squeaked. She was scared that Sasuke might be too strong for them.

"We'll be fine." Kiba smiled, "Anyway, I want to tear that asshole a new one for what he did to you." He pulled Sakura close and planted a tender kiss on her forehead, "Go. Find Danzo and make him regret he was even born." Sakura sighed and nodded before turning around to flee from the place that she'd have rather been at that moment. Suddenly she felt like defending Kiba was more important than her mission. She looked back and saw Kiba give her a wink after punching Sasuke in the face. She blushed and giggled slightly before turning to find that Kabuto was stood, looking terrifying.

"Not so fast." he scowled, "You're mine."

Sakura pulled her fist back and connected it with the side of Kabuto's head, sending him sprawling onto the floor before she ran past him. When Kabuto stood back up, he was greeted by a pair of feet knocking him back down again, "Nah, I prefer you down on the ground where you belong Kabuto." Sasori smirked down at him. The puppet master allowed Kabuto to regain his footing before summoning ten puppets to his side as the snake absorber tried to run after Sakura, "Ah, ah, ah! I think your fight is with me, little boy."

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Naruto's footsteps rang through the underground cavern that the jonin of the village had taken to hiding all of the citizens in so that they wouldn't get in the way of a large operation that Shizune had described to them briefly along with Kakashi, Kurenai and Gai. His panting attracted a lot of attention as he almost stumbled into the room where the silver haired jonin was stood watching over the people under his care.

"Kakashi-sensei!" he hissed, motioning for the man to move closer to him.

"Naruto? You were supposed to be up top making sure no-one finds us." Kakashi frowned. Naruto shook his head.

"I don't care about that right now!" he said, "I just heard Sakura-chan's voice! She was screaming at Sasuke!" Kakashi's eyes widened considerably at what he had been told. The older jonin could still remember the eighteen year old Sakura in the aftermath of the vicious and brutal rape. Kakashi had vowed never to forgive his former pupil for that. Kakashi had always thought that Sasuke was dead so what was Sakura doing screaming at him?

"Why is Sakura in the village?" Naruto asked. Of course Kakashi knew. Shizune had told him every detail of Sakura's plan in preparation for what they were doing.

"She's come for Danzo." Kakashi said as he rushed out of the room, "Are you coming or not Naruto? Sasuke's ass won't just kick itself." The blonde jinchuuriki chased his ex-sensei out of the room. The prospect of seeing his old teammates again was almost too much. He had different emotions running through him; excitement, anger, happiness. All of it was making his body move faster than usual and his heart beat quicker and quicker. He couldn't believe that his team was back together, even if it was to destroy each other. Even though Sasuke was supposed to be dead, he didn't care; it was a chance to see his best friend again.

The duo leaped out of the hiding place that they had stashed the many civilians in and bounded across numerous rooftops, their footsteps thudding against the tiles. Kakashi, despite being a seasoned veteran to the art of battle, was nervous about seeing his two other pupils again. He knew that with their luck, none of it would end happily and the team would end up split apart again.

Kakashi saw a massive surge of electicity which was accompanied by the chirping which could only have belonged to one jutsu, _'Holy...Sasuke took my little jutsu and made it like that when he was just eighteen!' _he thought. Now, Kakashi may not have _liked_Sasuke but he could appreciate raw shinobi talent. Too bad that he had to throw it all away for the sake of a family that he would never be able to bring back to life no matter how hard he tried. The Copy Nin looked to Naruto who had already bounded off towards the source of the distubance, he obviously knew who it belonged to.

Itachi skidded back, steadying himself by plunging a kunai into the ground to stop himself skidding too far. Kiba however bounced off the wall behind them before resuming his stance with Akamaru. Sasuke's body was still crackling with electricity from his last attack which had almost decimated the area, "Whew, I had forgotten what an aggressive fighter my little brother was." Itachi smirked.

"Tell me about it...We can't even get close enough to hit him and when we do he heals instantly!" Kiba whined. It was ridiculous. At one point, Kiba had actually ripped the Uchiha's right arm off but thanks to the fact he was an animated corpse, it just grew right back. It was cool, creepy and annoying all at the same time, "How are we supposed to beat someone like this?"

"You can't." came a voice as two people landed in front of the pair, obscurring Sasuke from their view. Kiba could smell the surprise coming from the Uchiha before taking in the appearances of the two men in front of them. Kiba grinned upon seeing that it was in fact Naruto and Kakashi who had come to their aid, "At least, not while the person who summoned him still has enough chakra to sustain the technique."

"Kabuto..." Itachi said, looking over to Sasori who was keeping the snake apprentice at bay with the ten puppets that he had summoned. Kabuto didn't look like he was having too much trouble with Sasori though as all he had to do was dodge, which he was doing rather easily.

"Exactly." Kakashi nodded, "Kiba. Since you seem to have made a miraculous return from the dead," Kiba's face flushed with embarrassment under the Akatsuki hat he was wearing, "I want you and Naruto to pursue Sakura. I'm confident that she can handle herself but I want to be sure." The older ninja would never forgive himself if he allowed Sakura to be hurt. How would he be able to face Tsunade in the next life if he did? The two young men nodded before taking off after the pink haired firecracker. Naruto's stomach was in knots from his excitement and nervousness at being able to see Sakura again, "Now then Itachi..." Kakashi said, turning to the man behind him, "It's been a while since we fought together hasn't it?"

"It has, Kakashi-san." Itachi smirked, "Let's see if you've still got it." Kakashi chuckled before the pair rounded on Sasuke. Both older ninja knew that with Kabuto alive, there would be no way of beating Sasuke. All they could do was attack and keep Sasuke at bay as long as possible.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Sakura's feet were once again carrying her away from where the bulk of the action was and to where Danzo was sure to be. She felt bad for leaving everyone to fight alone while she essentially ran away. Most of all, she felt as if she needed to go back; not to get rid of the three attacking ninjas but to make sure that Kiba was safe. There was nothing that made her feel worse than the possibility that Kiba could be injured, "I always end up running." she sighed, shaking her head.

"Very true _Sakura_." came a feminine voice which caused Sakura to groan in annoyance, "Welcome back." Sakura looked up to see that a blond woman was stood atop a massive blue and white slug. She was glaring down at the pinkette with a look of pure hatred.

"Ino, I don't have time for a catch up session. Out of my way." Sakura called up but Ino refused to move. She noticed the glare being sent at her and chuckled, "You really like to get into the roles given to you, don't you Piggy? You can stop now you know."

"I know that Sakura." she snapped, "But quite frankly, I don't want to."

"You were never known for your brains were you Ino?" Sakura laughed, "I gave you orders to-"

"_Orders_?" Ino scoffed, jumping down from Katsuyu's head, "Who are _you_to be giving me orders Forehead? Who died and made you Hokage?" Sakura's eyes narrowed. Ino's choice of words made her angry. How could the woman be so insensitive, "I take orders from one man only. Hokage-sama." Sakura sighed before glaring at Ino with her arms folded across her chest.

"Danzo is no Hokage." Sakura said slowly and clearly so there was no mistake in what she was saying, "And if you value him over me then you're less of a person than I thought you were."

"Hokage-sama gave me more that you ever could." Ino argued, "I'm finally being recognised for the work I've done for this village!"

"You never _did_anything. Danzo merely used you since your jealousy would make you easy to manipulate." Sakura said. The medic knew her words were harsh but they were true. Everyone knew that Ino was the person who would get jealous of something that she didn't have. Sakura was trained by the Hokage, she wasn't. Hinata's taijutsu was better than hers. She was even jealous of Kiba's incredible senses, "Let's face it Ino, you can't do what I can."

"That's not true. We've been rivals since the Academy and now I've surpassed you." Ino smirked, confidence oozing from every pore.

"Rivals? Not really." Sakura giggled. Ino looked like she had been punched in the gut, "Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei are rivals, Naruto and Sasuke were rivals, Tsunade and Chiyo were rivals. But me and you? Not a chance."

"Watch it Forehead! Do you have any idea who you're speaking to?" Ino roared, her anger getting the better of her.

"Rivals are of equal strength." Sakura continued, "Rivals spur each other on in order to get better but all you ever did was tear me down, even now you take a lot of pleasure out of making me feel like shit don't you?" The pinkette walked past a stunned Yamanaka princess, "I gave you a job to do and yet all you did was try to become me. You even stole my jutsu from me."

"I was given Katsuyu." Ino said.

"KATSUYU-SAMA to someone like you!" Sakura screamed, placing her hand on the white underbelly of the slug who was looking down at her former mistress, "How dare you summon her and then say her name with no respect!" She turned her head to look at Ino whose eyes were wide. Her hands weaved a set of handsigns before she slammed her hand against the huge slug summon which made her disappear in a puff of smoke, "It's obvious you have no respect for anyone other than yourself! Grow up Ino. Until then, stay the fuck out of my way!" Ino watched as Sakura strode off down the street, her cloak and hair flowing behind her. Only one other person had ever spoken to her like that and he was dead. It brought back the memories of what he had told her. If Kiba and Sakura had thought that about her, how many others did too?

"Ugh." Ino groaned as she fell to her knees. Her blue eyes were welling up with tears as she began to see that Sakura really had surpassed her. Or maybe she had always be this strong and no-one had been able to see it before.

"INO!" came a cry from behind which jolted the Yamanaka princess out of her self pity. She looked up slightly as she saw the dust generated from two people skidding to a halt to either side of her, "Ino...was that...Sakura...you just talked to?"

"Yeah." Ino said weakly, "But be careful Naruto, she's a lot stronger than I gave her credit for."

"I'm not about to fight her." Naruto smiled, "She needs my help." The man next to him cleared his throat, "Sorry, _our_help." Ino looked up fully and saw the handsome, tanned visage of one Inuzuka Kiba as he crouched next to her. His face held a look of pride as his eyes stared off in the direction that Sakura had run off in. She gasped and backed away from the man.

"Kiba! You're not...not..."

"Obviously not." Kiba sighed as he stood up. He could still smell the anger in the area and could trace it to where Sakura was right at that moment. Something Ino had done must have pissed her off big time, "But I don't have time to explain. Where is Danzo now?"

"The meeting room. He called an emergency meeting before sending me to intercept Sakura." Ino explained, still bewildered by Kiba's presence. Nothing made sense anymore. Everything Ino had been told by Danzo had been wrong. Sakura hadn't betrayed the village, only Danzo. She hadn't killed Kiba, she had merely recruited him. It made guilt overflow inside the blond that was so horrible that she couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face. Her best friend had needed her and all she had done was betray her.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself." Kiba snapped, feeling Ino's sadness, "Whatever Sakura said to you, you must have deserved it. Grow up and move on."

Grow up.

Grow up.

Grow up.

That was all Ino had ever been told to do. Her parents, teachers and now her friends. Everyone thought she was still a child. Admittedly her actions had been driven by childish jealousy. She should have been happy that her friends had unique talents and opportunities but instead she had resented them. She pulled herself up onto her feet and straightened herself up. Now she could begin to set right what she had done wrong.

"You're gonna help Sakura?" she asked.

"Don't try to stop us Ino. No matter how far up Danzo's ass you are, you won't change our minds." Kiba warned her.

"I won't." she said, shaking her head, "I want to help." Kiba raised an eyebrow before looking to Naruto. The blond man was happy that Ino could see that Sakura didn't deserve what she had done to her. Maybe their friendship could begin to repair now. The pair of men turned and ran in the direction of the Hokage Mansion. Ino gave chase, hoping to do all she could to help the woman who had once been her best friend.

* * *

Danzo sat at the desk with the horseshoe of Clan leaders sat in front of him, each of them with their respective heirs sat to their right with the exception of Tsume who was alone. With the news of her son's death she had been failing to take care of herself. Losing the only connection she had to the man that she had once vowed to spend the rest of her life with had made her feel hollow. Even though she still had her daughter Hana, it hurt not to have her only son with her. Her normally wild hair hung limp on her head and her eyes held none of the typical Inuzuka sparkle anymore.

"Honestly, I don't think I care." she sighed, circling a spot on the desk with her sharp nail, "In fact, I want Sakura to get to you."

"WHAT?" Danzo shouted in shock.

"Let's face it, you're a mediocre Hokage." Tsume snapped, "Plus, I want to see the bitch who took my pup away from me." To her left, Hinata sat with a guilty expression on her face. She tried to hide it from everyone which proved easier than it would normally have done since everyone was preoccupied with the attack. Danzo looked livid at the open display of insubordination which came from the Inuzuka matriarch, "I have a little something to give her."

"I have to agree with Inuzuka-san." Aburame Shibi nodded, "You leadership tactics have been less than satisfactory Danzo. It is only by some miracle that our village is still standing, if only barely thanks to Haruno-san."

"It was because of the fact he couldn't keep her on a leash that she escaped." Tsume continued, "Haruno Sakura fooled everyone and we ought be be ashamed of ourselves. We call ourselves shinobi and yet we were fooled like a bunch of fucking genin! Danzo, you deserve everything that bitch gives to you." Danzo was shaking with anger and fear. When he looked around at the other clan leaders and heirs, it seemed that everyone seemed to agree with what Tsume and Shibi were saying. Of course, they would be against him since they were closer to Kiba than anyone had been. It had been Danzo's stupidity that had resulted in his death.

Everyone's eyes shot upwards as dust began to fall from the ceiling with a colossal shudder. A few more crashes which got louder as something got closer shook the entire building. Danzo knew of only one person who had that amount of insane strength. He closed his eyes and waited.

"SHANNARO!" came a screech as a foot drove right through the ceiling, making dust and debris fall all around the clan heads. They all leapt up from their seated positions and moved to the edge of the room. The angry chakra in the centre of the room where the assailant had smashed their way in told the men and women that they ought to back off and leave the events to unfold. Not that they wanted to interfere. Danzo was about to reep what he had sown, "Hi. I'm Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you." the woman smiled as the dust settled around her. Her smile was mocking and insincere as she turned to look around the room.

Tsume glared at the pinkette stood in the middle of the room. How dare she even think about smiling when she had killed her son. To add insult to injury, Tsume could smell Kiba all over her, part of it focused on her forehead. Tsume's eyes welled up with tears of anger as she reached for a kunai. Her breathing became laboured and shallow as the anger took over her body, transforming it into the signature feral form that belonged to the Inuzuka clan. Her nails and fangs were slowly elongating as she glared at Sakura. Her limp hair regained a glimmer of the wild appearance that it usually had.

"Tsume-san, no!" Shibi said, gripping the woman by the wrist as she moved to leap at Sakura.

"**Let me go Shibi! That bitch has it comin'!"** Tsume roared.

Sakura tried to ignore what Tsume was saying. Surely she was getting a little bit too worked up over her son being taken captive. She continued to glare at Danzo who still remained seated, rooted to the spot by the anger in Sakura's features.

"**My boy! She killed him!**" Tsume screamed, making Sakura spin around sharply. The older woman was struggling against Shibi as he held her back. His eyes were hidden behind the trademark sunglasses but Sakura could feel the glare.

"I did no such thing!" Sakura shouted, looking shocked and insulted at the mere thought of ever...Ugh...She couldn't even think of it, "Kiba is _alive_ you stupid mutt!"

"**Don't lie to me! He never came back after you attacked everyone! Hinata-chan told me herself!**" Tsume argued. She was growing more and more aggitated but it was also becoming mixed with confusion. Something about Sakura's scent told her that she wasn't lying. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking.

"Tsume-san...Listen to her." Shibi said softly, "My insects don't sense that she's lying. Her chakra is as stable as ever." Sakura sighed before throwing a kunai at the wall, just short of where Danzo was heading. It narrowly missed Danzo's face, making him stop sharply as he tried to sneak out of the room, "Coward." Shibi snapped, "This just shows what kind of Hokage you are."

"Exactly." Sakura said, striding over to where Danzo was and gripping him by the collar before throwing him into the rubble that had fallen into the middle of the room, "I expected more from the man who killed my shishou. Stand up."

Danzo didn't move.

"Stand. The fuck. Up." Sakura snarled into his ear, "You will die here Danzo. Don't disgrace yourself by being a coward." The Hokage still refused to move. He merely laughed at what Sakura had said to him, "Fine. If you won't stand up..." she turned him over and gripped his temples with the same viciousness that he had done to her before all of this had started. Danzo's eyes widened when he realised what Sakura was going to do, "Right now, I could turn your brain into mush. You _will_ cooperate or I wont hesitate to kill you on the spot."

"If you're gonna kill him, why not do it here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh no...I'm not just going to kill him." Sakura smirked, "I'll _destroy_ him. Humiliate him. Make him regret the very day he chose to mess with me. I'm gonna make sure that _everyone_ is there to witness his demise." The intimidating air which radiated from the pinkette caused a shudder to run down the spines of everyone. Sakura decided that she wasn't about to wait for Danzo to comply with her demands and gripped the back of his robes harshly before dragging him towards the door which opened just as she walked to it. Her eyes widened as she saw two panting men burst in.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sakura's eyes had made contact with his own and he felt joy run through his entire body as he saw the woman's face break into a smile. She looked nervous about seeing him and surprised that he was smiling. He guessed that she had expected a tirade of verbal abuse after what she had done but Naruto didn't feel like doing any of that. He had just missed her too much. "Sakura!" Naruto smiled as he gave Sakura a one armed hug. When they broke apart, Sakura turned her gaze to Kiba beside him. He flinched away from the pure rage in her eyes. Sakura balled her fists as she shook with pure rage. It took every ounce of restraint that she had not to murder the man stood before her.

"Inuzuka. Get in here." Sakura snapped, pulling the man through the door and throwing him to the floor before looking at Tsume, "Believe me now? This lump isn't dead, no matter how much I'd love it if he was right now." Kiba looked up to see the disgust on her face, "I hope he's happy to be back from the dead." His eyes widened when she spat out the word 'dead' and looked at his mother's face. The older Inuzuka looked a mixture of overjoyed and absolutely sick to her stomach. Sakura felt like she might have cried if she stayed in that man's company any longer so she proceeded to drag Danzo's sagging body out of the room. Naruto followed her with a look of confusion at Kiba.

"He lied to you." Danzo taunted the woman as she made him stand up. She turned him around and pushed him down the corridor using her strength to make him move, "Hehe, looks like every man in your life just wants to hurt you."

"Shut up." Sakura hissed, "He's not the one you need to worry about right now. Now walk."

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Seeing her son sprawled on the floor infront of her made Tsume's eyes water uncontrollably. All those weeks of trying to get over Kiba's death to find out that he was really alive all along. Normally, a mother would have been unreservedly happy but Tsume's main emotion at that moment was disgust and anger. When she had looked into Sakura's eyes, all she could see had been the hurt and betrayal that came only with being kept in the dark all this time. The guilt rolling off of Kiba as the door slammed shut made Tsume feel a jolt of pity for the pinkette. No matter what she thought of her, not even Sakura deserved to be lied to.

"Kiba..." she said, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know...I know." Kiba sighed. Right then, all he really wanted was for that image of Sakura's face to be erased from his mind. Not once had he seen Sakura act like that towards him but now it almost seemed like she hated him. She had every right to be angry; he had deceived her after all.

* * *

Kisame panted as he looked into the amber eyes of his female opponent. He knew that while she was alive, Tsunade was an incredible kunoichi but now...she was unstoppable. Her strength made Kisame regret taking her on and she was an intelligent woman too, "Damn...you sannin aren't half tough." Tough was an understatement. Tsunade had decimated the area with her chakra enhanced strength and didn't show any signs of tiring out.

"Arigato." Tsunade smirked, "But flattery will get you nowhere. Not since...Well you know." Kisame ducked to avoid a powerful roundhouse kick which had been meant for his head. He took a brief moment to take in how his teammates were doing.

Itachi had his hands full with Sasuke. Even with Kakashi beside him, it was proving to be a tiring battle.

_'Get a move on Sasori! Just fucking kill the asshole!'_ he thought as he saw Sasori's hands commanding his puppets to tease Kabuto mercilessly. This went against everything that Sasori stood for. It was obvious that Kabuto was no match for Sasori but the puppet master wanted to have a little more fun, "KILL HIM YOU TWAT!" Kisame roared as he slashed at Tsunade with his sword, earning another torrent of blood from her. In a few seconds, her injury was healed again.

"You heard the man." Sasori smirked as he stared at Kabuto who was panting heavily, "Let's end this shall we?"

The puppet master raised his hands again and Kabuto's snakes reacted, wrapping themselves around two of his puppets. Sasori smirked as his final puppet standing flew for Kabuto directly.

"Not quite." Kabuto laughed as he caught it with the snake which made a permanent tail behind him. Sasori only chuckled when he found that all of his puppets were incapacitated. A compartment in his hands opened up slowly and a metal appendage edged its way out of his palms.

"You forgot about me Kabuto." he mocked, "My body is also a puppet!"

Orange flames roared as they were spewed forth from the man's hands, engulfing Kabuto completely. The flames' roar combined with the agonised screams which pierced the air. Sasori chuckled as the flames ate away at Kabuto's body. A silhouette could be seen in the dancing flames as Kabuto's body was burned to cinders. His pale skin was turned to a charcoal black after blistering horribly. Some of the blisters burst, splitting his skin open causing Kabuto to scream even more. The pain was unlike anything he'd ever felt.

_'**Hahahaha. Kabuto you idiot. I told you this would fail.**' _came the mocking tone of Orochimaru in his head. Just what he needed. Kabuto could feel nothing now. All he could hear was the gradually fading voice of his ex-master and the laughing of the man who had been his master before him, _'**You always were a fool Kabuto...With your body destroyed...I can finally be free!**' _Kabuto cursed his old master as the world faded from him, the darkness engulfing him at last.

Sasori saw the silhouette fall to the ground and heard the screams die down as the flames burned Kabuto to cinders. The puppet master called off his attack and observed the smouldering ashes of three wooden puppets and one fleshy being. He sighed before turning away from the remains of the man who had never posed too much of a threat to him at any point during that battle. Kabuto relied to much on flesh wounds for it to be effective against a man with a puppet body.

_'Thank fuck!'_ Kisame thought as Tsunade's attacks stopped. Her body began to turn grey, revealing the ash which had been required for the technique to work. Her face held a serene smile as she finally allowed death to claim her. Without the interferance of any other ninja, Tsunade and Sasuke would soon be able to enjoy the peace of the afterlife once more. There was a thud as Tsunade's ashen body fell to the ground before crumbling and soaking into the soil from whence it came.

Kakashi watched as Sasuke's body decayed in the most ungraceful manner. The man himself was not one to go quietly. Screaming curses and expletives at Kakashi and Itachi, the young man returned to his rightful place in the afterlife. And not a moment too soon either. Kakashi and Itachi held onto each other in an effort to keep each other standing; the fight had taken more out of them than they had previously thought. Even though Sasuke had been no match at first, the fact that he was invincible made him better equipped to wear them down until he was almost able to overpower them.

"Sasori sure took his sweet time." Itachi said as the scent of smoke filled his nostrils.

"It doesn't matter. Kabuto's dead." Kakashi said, "We need to get to Sakura. Let's hope she has been able to get to Danzo."

"WALK! WALK! WALK! DON'T LOOK BACK! WALK!" came a series of screams which could only have belonged to one woman. With each word it looked as if Danzo was stumbling forward. Sakura's face held a deep look of hatred as Danzo finally fell to the floor. The four men who had been fighting the animated corpses limped their way towards the pinkette who was accompanied by Naruto. Naruto's face held a look of awe as he watched Sakura tower over Danzo, the once mocking man was silent out of fear, "I see you managed to beat them." she said with a relieved smile. She saw Kakashi's face and smiled slightly.

"Welcome home Sakura." he said softly as he walked over and pulled the young woman into his arms.

"Sensei...I'm sorry I put you guys through all this..." she whispered in his ear.

"No. It's because of you that we're all able to be free." Kakashi smiled. He looked down at Danzo who was sprawled on the floor with Sakura's foot holding him in place, "We can recover from all of this thanks to your efforts." Sakura wiped her eyes before turning to pull Danzo to his feet.

"This is for Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura shouted before bringing her fist into contact with Danzo's cheek. His body flew into a building, denting the wall considerably. Naruto laughed as Sakura smirked, "That felt good." she panted to everyone else, "Well worth the wait."

"Why isn't he fighting back?" Kakashi asked. Sakura giggled and showed him the marks on her palms, "Meiton no Jutsu? So you absorbed his chakra?"

"Uhuh. Danzo can barely stand, let alone fight." she smiled, feeling incredibly proud of herself. Danzo struggled to his feet, shooting a death glare at Sakura who merely shrugged it off. Sasori took hold of the elderly Hokage and tied chakra binds around his torso to prevent any small chance of him escaping. As he was made to kneel before Sakura, he spat at her feet.

"You'll burn in hell Haruno, just like your disgrace of a shishou." he barked, "You all will!" Sakura merely laughed at the pathetic words of the even more pathetic man before her. Naruto was bouncing up and down excitedly with a grin on his face, "What do you want Kyubi?"

"Can I Sakura?" he asked. Sakura nodded with a smirk and watched Naruto land an incredible punch to Danzo's gut, causing him to slump slightly as blood oozed out of his mouth, "You're right, that really did feel good." The blond kicked the Hokage to emphasise his point before giggling, "I could do that all day!"

"Now now Naruto, Itachi hasn't had a turn." Sakura chuckled. Itachi shook his head.

"His death will please me enough." the older man smirked. Sakura shrugged before putting her hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"May I borrow a tiny bit of chakra?" she asked with a smile, "I think such a man deserves utter annihilation."

"What are you planning?" Kakashi asked.

"My hobby is memorising things, remember?" she giggled happily, "It comes in handy with ninjutsu. I don't want to just kill Danzo. I want him to suffer. So can I borrow some chakra to torture the bastard?" Kakashi smiled and nodded before feeling the strange sensation of having his chakra forced out of his body. Sakura grinned evilly at Danzo as her hand began to crackle with electricity. She could feel Kakashi's chakra inside her, the lightning nature stimulating her body.

Oh she was going to enjoy this...

* * *

_**Sorry about the sort of cliffy bit. I didn't want this chapter being too long and Danzo's death seems to fit in better for what I have planned for the next chapter. Don't get too mad. I hope I did the invasion justice (though part of me thinks that I didn't).**_

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! You guys are amazing and I love you! Thanks once again to Earthbender068 for the advice which stopped me from getting stuck writing this story (and the reviews of course :P)_**

**_I shall bid you all farewell until the next chapter. If thou wisheth to review, one would be grateful-eth. lol  
Eternal :)_**


	19. Decisions Made, Choices To Make

_**Hi everyone! I know I left it on a little bit of a cliffhanger last time so I tried to get this chapter written and edited as quickly as possible so you could relieve your anxiety over what will happen. Aren't I nice? :P lol. **_

* * *

_**The Blossom Of The Leaf Blooms Twice**_

_**Chapter 19 - Decisions Made, Choices To Make**_

"I recommend that you all stand back a little." Sakura said sternly as she glared down at Danzo, her body crackling with the electrical chakra that she had borrowed from her sensei just moments before. The soon to be ex-Hokage merely returned Sakura's glare tenfold. There was no attempt made to repent or make amends for what he had done to Sakura and her friends. Maybe because he knew it was futile. He had hurt too many people and he knew he wouldn't live for too much longer. Sakura bent over and gripped the bandages which surrounded Danzo's right eye before roughly ripping them away from the man's face, revealing the source of his strength.

"Shisui...that's his Sharingan." Itachi breathed, recognising his best friend's eye in an instant. Sakura didn't know what to say. She felt a pang of pity for Itachi upon hearing the sadness in his voice. When she looked round, she could see that he was having trouble controlling his temper.

"Pilfering another shinobi's corpse purely for your own gain." Sakura started, "You're sick."

"Such power..." Danzo smirked, "It was a shame to let it go to waste. But don't get all high and mighty with me Haruno. How do you think Itachi regained his sight? How do you think Kakashi gained his Sharingan?"

"Don't bring Obito into this." Kakashi snapped, "It was a gift on his deathbed."

"I got Sasuke's eyes because Itachi needed them." Sakura explained, "So it was purely to help someone else. It wasn't like Sasuke was going to use those eyes any time soon. They may as well have gone to a good cause."

"My point exact-" Danzo was cut off by a slap to his face from Sakura.

"Don't compare my methods to yours." she snarled dangerously, "We are nothing alike." She felt sick at the mere thought that Danzo would have tried to defend his actions by comparing himself to her. Danzo was selfish and nothing good could possibly come from him wielding such power whereas, with Itachi, at least the Sharingan would stay where it belonged with someone destined to control it. Danzo just chuckled at Sakura's outburst.

"You truly are one of a kind Haruno." he smirked, "I kill your shishou and it takes you months to react yet I merely agree with you and you fly off the handle. Your temper may be worse than Tsunade-hime's."

"Arigato." Sakura smiled. She felt honoured to be compared to Tsunade, not insulted like Danzo wanted.

"Before you dispose of me..." Danzo sighed, "Tell me...why did you do this? Why go to such lengths for one woman?"

"Not for Tsunade-shishou." Sakura said, shaking her head, "For Konoha. You see, Tsunade-shishou knew you would seize power one way or another. Together, me, Shizune and Tsunade-shishou planned to take you down as quickly as possible. For three years we prepared; planting the bombs, stealing documents. You were so transparent that it became too easy to take you down."

"So you knew what I'd do?" he asked.

"Down to the last detail." Sakura smirked, "Tsunade knew that you'd need her out of the way before you could do anything. Her death was the catalyst. I had no excuse to do any of this until she died. A vendetta against the Hokage produces many missing-nin so no-one would be surprised by my apparent betrayal." Her face suddenly fell as she remembered the woman who had made all of this possible. Naruto stepped towards her and rested a hand on her shoulder, "Even though I knew Tsunade's death was necessary, it still hurt. I couldn't prepare myself for it no matter how hard I tried."

Naruto just rubbed gently to comfort the woman as Danzo's face remained passive. He had no time for useless emotions such as the sadness that Sakura was exhibiting.

"Part of me really wanted to destroy this place." she admitted, "It sickened me just thinking about how quickly everyone judged and turned against Tsunade-shishou." The whole thing may have sickened her but it had also been the source of her determination to succeed. She wanted to show everyone that Tsunade had meant to help. To clear the woman's name so she could rest in peace.

"Why didn't you just start a war?" Danzo asked.

"Did you seriously just ask that?" Kakashi asked, "A war would have created numerous unwanted casualties. With Sakura's plan, removing you could be done peacefully." Sakura raised an eyebrow as she looked at him, "Shizune filled me in before all of this happened." he told her, signalling to the destruction. She smiled at her 'sister's' trust in her husband. Sakura was thankful that she had told him because it made it so much easier to carry on knowing that her sensei knew the truth.

"War isn't my style." Sakura said, "But it is yours. I could never hope to beat you on the battlefield with an army. I would have to be underhanded and sneaky to get to you. Just like a kunoichi should be." Her hands glowed with lightning chakra and a tendril extended from her fingertips to Danzo's head, each crackling with pent up energy. Danzo closed his eyes and waited for Sakura to unleash the electrical charge on his brain. When it didn't come Danzo opened his eyes again. The chakra had gone and Sakura had a twisted smirk on her face, "Nah...I'm not gonna do that. Too boring. I think I'll..." she looked at his Sharingan with extreme interest as her fingers rested around the eye socket, "Take you apart piece by piece."

A scream of pain escaped Danzo's mouth as Sakura's fingers ripped the eye from its socket, not even caring about the blood which coated her fingers. Danzo's eyesocket was bleeding heavily in the absence of his treasured possession. His gasps of pain did not cease even as Sakura turned from him and walked to Itachi, "I believe this belongs with you." she said with a soft smile as she handed the spherical object to the Uchiha.

Itachi stared at the eyeball in his palm. All of the memories of his former best friend flooded back and he smiled slightly before tightening his grip on the organ, crushing it. He couldn't risk it falling into the wrong hands. He also didn't want the reminder of what he was forced to do.

"I think you've been rubbing off on her Kisame..." Sasori smirked, "That was cruel."

"Yeah...I am so proud." Kisame grinned his shark-like grin.

Sakura returned to Danzo, "You're nothing without that eye." she smirked, "Even if I let you live, you'd probably have to retire now as Hokage. What a shame, eh?" Danzo merely looked up with his one remaining eye as blood streamed down his cheek. Sakura made no attempt to stop the bleeding. One way or another, Danzo would die. Sakura didn't care if she did it or the blood loss. As long as he died.

"Not going to take the other?" Danzo growled.

"Why would I do that?" Sakura giggled, "I want you to watch as I make you scream." Naruto was in awe of the woman stood in front of him. He would never have had the guts to do anything like this to someone. It was disgusting yet he couldn't take his eyes of the spectacle in front of him. Sakura's medical knowledge could give her the opportunity to kill Danzo quickly and easily but she wasn't using any of it, "What else did Tsunade-shishou tell me about?" Sakura used, tapping her chin with her index finger.

"His arm." Kakashi said, "There is something strange about it."

"Ah yes!" Sakura grinned before yanking down Danzo's robe just far enough to reveal his right arm which was covered in bandages which hid the source of a malicious and horrible chakra, "Got something to hide?" she asked before ripping the bandages from his arm and placing the tip of her index finger at the place where Danzo's shoulder connected with his torso. She didn't care what Danzo held underneath the bandages, all she knew was that she couldn't leave him with such a dangerous feeling power.

Sakura's chakra flowed through her finger and into Danzo's skin and the elderly man felt extreme burning flow slowly down the arm that was in contact which Sakura. A hiss escaped his mouth as Sakura continued her onslaught but it was no more than a hiss; Danzo would never give the pinkette the satisfaction of knowing that she had hurt him again. However when he felt the burning spread deeper into the tissue, down into his muscles, a scream surfaced.

"You _bitch_! Fucking BITCH!" he cried out as his arm burned beyond anything he had ever felt before. Sakura's chuckle was sadistic and evil as she watched the man writhe in pain.

"Embrace the pain." she smirked, "It'll be the last thing you _ever_ feel in this life."

Naruto gagged and covered his mouth as the scent of rotting flesh reached his nose. What on earth was Sakura doing to the man? It was sickening yet the blond couldn't take his eyes off of the spectacle before him. He looked to his sensei who was watching his ex-pupil with awe. Sakura had really matured and grown from the girl she had once been. It scared him to think that she and Naruto had already surpassed him, "Sensei...ugh...what the fuck?"

"It's the reverse of her healing jutsu." Kakashi said. His Sharingan eye was locked on the arm which had several Sharingans of its own embedded into it, "Instead of healing, Sakura is actually _killing_ Danzo's cells one by one with her chakra." It seemed to be producing a similar effect to Necrosis, turning Danzo's skin black gradually. Danzo's screams were still ringing in the ears of the shinobi around him.

"JUST KILL ME! FOR FUCK SAKE JUST DO IT!" Danzo screamed. Of all the things that the group thought that they would hear Danzo say, begging for death was certainly not one of them. Sakura remained silent, her eyes glittering with malice and hatred. She was not about to let Danzo chicken out and die on her. She did however, remove her finger. The medic was happy that his arm was completely destroyed and rotting painfully.

"You didn't like my Necrosis Technique?" Sakura asked mockingly with a vicious smirk on her face. Danzo was panting and groaning as the burning still ripped through his muscles, bones and tendons. The stink was almost unbearable for the ninjas around him with the scent of rotting flesh around them. Most of them had covered their noses to stop the smell from overwhelming them, "Oh that's too bad. I had so much more planned for that technique." Sakura felt a twinge of pity for the man as he cried out in pain again. The woman wasn't vicious by nature and doing this hurt but it was something she felt had to happen. To avenge all those who had fallen by his hand.

_"Sakura."_

Sakura looked up to see a ghostly figure standing next to her. The apparition had taken the shape of the woman that Sakura had idolised so much. A soft smile graced the blond's face as she looked at Sakura, _"Sakura...End this. He has suffered enough now." _her voice rang inside Sakura's head.

"Are you sure? I mean...he's such a bastard. Surely he deserves more." Sakura said to the woman.

"Who on earth is she talking to?" Naruto asked Kakashi. Naruto could never understand the link between the dead and those left behind. For months after Obito's death, Kakashi had been able to talk to his 'ghost' of sorts. He still could. That's why he was able to be so late to meetings. Obito never had nothing to say. Much like Naruto.

_"Your pupil is definitely a spirited girl." _the voice said in Kakashi's head, making him turn to his own apparition. Obito was stood next to him with a grin on his face. Whenever Kakashi's thoughts drifted to Obito, he was sure to appear. "I know...I'm so proud of her." Kakashi smiled softly at his friend before looking at Sakura who was talking to her memory of Tsunade. Kakashi's pride overflowed when he looked at the woman who had grown so much stronger than he could ever have imagined, "But it was Tsunade-sama who did the work...I just left her to it."

_"Dude, stop being such a baka." _Obito smirked. He would have hit Kakashi if he could, _"You did more than you think. Remember, I was there."_ Kakashi chuckled at that. Maybe his neglect of his student was all that he _needed_ to do. Sakura just needed that extra push.

_"Sakura...I am more proud of you than words can express."_ Tsunade smiled at her pupil. Sakura's eyes had long since begun to overflow, rolling down her cheeks thick and fast, _"You have made this old bag happy. No-one else could have done what you did over these past few months. Now is your chance...Put and end to everything and finally we can rest."_ Sakura nodded.

"H-Hai shishou." Sakura said quietly, wiping her eyes. Tsunade's ghost stood beside Sakura, looking down at Danzo with disgust. As much as she loved seeing him suffer, she didn't want Sakura to become cold and sadistic because of this, "Um...Guys?" Sakura asked, turning to everyone else. Her body had begun to crackle with electricity again as it had when she had absorbed Kakashi's chakra. They all looked to her, "You will need to move. I'm gonna end everything." They nodded before jumping out of the way, to the rooftops above them, "Further." she sighed as she summoned three clones of her with flashes of lightning.

"Four Sakuras...Lightning chakra." Kakashi breathed.

_"You taught her Limelight?"_ Obito screamed at Kakashi. The dead Uchiha was terrified that the mere thought that Kakashi could do something so reckless and stupid, _"It can't possibly work. You need four exceptionally strong chakras."_

"Sakura's chakra may not be on par with Naruto's but it is more than enough to use Limelight alone." Kakashi said, "She and him are the only ones who could possibly quarter their chakra and perform that technique alone." Obito watched as Sakura and her clones positioned themselves in the four cardinal directions around Danzo's form. Each of them was glowing with lightning chakra, "Oh, and for the record, Sakura learned that jutsu by herself. Memorising jutsus was a hobby of hers." He chuckled at how a simple hobby could make Sakura so incredibly strong.

Sakura and her clones focused their huge amounts of chakra, causing the lightning to crackle loudly around them. Thunderclouds began to swirl above the village as the lightning summoned a huge storm. Tsunade watched as her pupil performed one of the most powerful Raiton techniques known to shinobi. The sannin had known of Sakura's little hobby and thanked Kami that it was helping so much now. When Sakura's chakra reached the pinnacle of intensity, she reached one hand towards the sky. Her chakra shot to the sky in the form of a bolt of lightning.

The sky above them crackled with the lightning which Sakura and her clones shot into it. The roar of the thunder echoed through the streets. The quartet of pink haired medics made a handsign which was directed at Danzo. In the clouds, an elipse of energy began to form. It glowed brightly as it accumulated the electrical energy that had been stored in the clouds around it, "Danzo." Sakura smirked. He looked up at her from his kneeling position and she chuckled, "Go to Hell." Danzo's scream was barely heard above the collossal crash that came with the lightning which fell from the sky. An orb of electrical energy expanded from the point that it had hit Danzo, decimating everything in its path. Sakura's clones dissipated from the sheer magnitude of the attack, leaving Sakura to shoulder the full burden of the exhaustion.

When the orb reached Sakura and Tsunade, it stopped; almost as if it recognised Sakura's chakra as its creator before receeding and disappearing altogether. In its wake it left a massive crater where one would have expected to see the fried corpse of Danzo. Nothing remained in the epicenter but ash. Sakura laughed slightly before a feeling of lightheadedness grasped her, "We did it...Tsunade-shishou...It's over." she grinned childishly before slumping backwards onto the ground with a thud. Tsunade's ghost kneeled at Sakura's side and brought her head to her ear as everyone approached.

_"No Sakura, you did it. Well done dear."_ she whispered, _"But your task is only half done. Now you've got to make amends with Kiba, let him make you happy. Kami knows you deserve at least some happiness in your life."_ Tsunade's amber eyes released a single tear at the thought of the hardships that Sakura had to face as a child, _"I'll be waiting eagerly for news. See you soon Sakura."_ As the clouds above Konoha dissipated, Tsunade allowed her spirit to finally leave the earth. She wasn't sad about going since she knew she'd be able to see her two surrogate daughters whenever she wanted. Her ghostly form faded from view as Sakura's conciousness faded too.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Kiba's breathing was laboured and shallow as he saw Sakura's incredible attack from the window of the room that she had left him and his mother in. Many of the clan leaders had expressed their relief at his return before leaving to get Sakura to explain what on earth had been going on all this time. Beside him were Hinata, Tsume, Shibi and Shino who were all as mesmerised by the frighteningly beautiful lightning blast, "Fuck me..." he breathed, putting his hand on his chest as he tried to steady his breathing. He could have sworn that he was beginning to hyperventilate. Tsume could smell her son's mixture of excitement, awe and intense desire for the woman who had made ash out of the Hokage. It pissed her off to think that she had been so wrong about Sakura's strength. For her to have performed a technique like Limelight, she had to be incredibly strong.

"Sakura?" Kiba asked, leaning against the window sill as his enhanced vision saw her sway a little, "SAKURA!" he screamed when she collapsed. He feared the worst as everyone began to gather around her with the same worried expressions. He turned to go and be at Sakura's side but Shibi and Tsume stopped him, "Lemme go! I need to see if she's alright!"

"Do you think _she_ would want to see _you_, pup?" Tsume frowned, "After all, you lied to her." She had smelt the woman's hurt as she led Danzo away. It was obvious that Sakura thought a lot of Kiba and vice versa. Kiba's body fell limp at that. Sakura had seemed so betrayed by that. His mom was right; she wouldn't have wanted to see him anyway. He fell to his knees with a sigh and merely reclined against the wall.

"Baka." He said, smacking the back of his head against the wall, "Baka! Baka! FUCKIN' BAKA!"

"Stop that." Tsume growled, crouching next to her son. Kiba looked at her before smacking his head against the wall again, "I told you to stop!" Kiba's head ceased to move and he just stared into space, "Pup, you're not a baka at all."

"Of course I am! The one good thing to happen to me and I go and fuck it up!" Kiba growled, "Sakura _warned_ me. She told me to say I was her captive but I didn't listen! I LIED to her Ma!" Tsume sighed, "Ma, don't you dare insult her." he warned as if he was reading his mother's mind. Tsume was shocked to hear that Kiba knew what she was thinking about. Just how strong had his senses become since he had joined Sakura.

"Pup...I'll admit, I do not like Sakura." Tsume said, "But she has freed this village and proven herself to be a loyal and strong kunoichi. For that, I cannot fault her."

"Arigato Ma." Kiba grinned. It felt good hearing his mom complimenting his Sakura like that.

"But that doesn't mean I accept what is developing between you two." Tsume continued sternly, "You need to break whatever it is you have with her off and focus on your clan duties." Kiba let out a sound which was somewhere between a growl and an exasperated sigh, "Look, you might not like that but you have a duty to your clan, pup. Sakura is an outsider. You _must_ marry an Inuzuka." Obviously Kiba wasn't going to get a rest after just returning home. His mom wanted him to dive headfirst into his clan duties.

"Sorry to sound insensitive Tsume but I think we have more pressing matters to attend to." Shibi said bluntly, "Such as who will be our next Hokage."

"You're right, not to mention the village repairs." Tsume sighed as she stood up, "In the meantime, Kiba, if you are so bothered about lieing to Sakura then you had better get going and apologise." Before she even had time to blink, Tsume saw her son and his canine companion rush out of the door in a blur. Pride ran through the woman. Kiba had finally returned and he was stronger than ever. It seemed that he had matured too. That made him even more of a great leader than he had the potential to be before. Too bad it was Sakura and not another woman who brought that side of him out.

* * *

With the hospital completely destroyed by Sakura's attempts to stop Danzo from retaliating, the group had to relocate the unconscious pinkette to her own home which had thankfully been left intact. She lay with a content grin on her face even as she slept in her comfy bed for the first time in almost a year. The group of five men hadn't even left her side as they waited eagerly for the exhausted woman to reawaken.

Tsunade's words were still ringing in Sakura's head as she slept, _"Now you've got to make amends with Kiba, let him make you happy." _Make her happy. She wished that someone could do that. Maybe it would be Kiba who could do it.

_**Dreaming**_

_Sakura could see Kiba and a woman stood on a balcony, overlooking a crowd of people. She couldn't make out the woman's face but by the look of adoration on the face of the man who held the obviously pregnant woman gently, she was Kiba's wife. The woman's waist length hair was flowing into her face which caused Kiba to sweep it away. Strangely enough, Sakura felt the man's fingers on her own face. They enticed a shivers down Sakura's spine as she watched. _

_"Allow me to present my wife and my future child." Kiba spoke out to the crowd, the pride and love in his voice for the woman beside him made Sakura feel warm, "Inuzuka Sakura... I love her and I know you will too." __At the sound of her own name, Sakura found her eyes widening. Her point of view had changed instantly. Now she was looking up at the man who claimed that she was his wife. Sakura felt a blush invade her ivory cheeks and heard the chuckle rumble in her 'husband's' chest, "You're still so cute." he smiled before leaning in and taking Sakura's lips with his own. It was over before Sakura even had a chance to register what had happened. All she knew was that her face was bright red. Kiba continued to laugh at her. _

_**"I'm sorry." **the voice didn't seem to match Kiba's lip movements but it was definitely his voice, **"I'm so sorry."**_

_Sakura could feel something wet hit her cheeks yet no rain fell from the sky. The Kiba in front of her was fixated on the bump which protruded from Sakura's stomach. It tickled when he traced his finger around her navel which she noticed lacked her usual piercing. _

_**"You have every right to be angry, Sakura. I lied to you." **Kiba's voice rang through the scene._

_'Damn right.' Sakura thought as her real world anger began to surface, 'I thought I could trust you and you went and lied to everyone!'_

_"**But please...I thought what I was doing was for the best. My clan wouldn't have looked kindly on me being so weak that I was captured. At least if I was killed I could have been a hero in a way." **Kiba seemed to be pleading with Sakura's subconscious. Sakura knew that he had noble intentions but it didn't make it hurt any less that he had lied to her. She had trusted him and he had taken advantage, **"I didn't think. I'm sorry. I know I hurt you but I want you to know..."**_

**_"Dude. She can't hear you. Just leave it until she's awake." _**_Naruto's vocals interrupted the begging voice of Kiba. Sakura frowned at the irritation in his voice when he said that. Her curiosity was piqued and she wanted to know what Kiba was going to tell her. Unfortunately, everything around her was fading; the love from the dream Kiba and the remorse from the real one remained though, guiding Sakura into the dreamless slumber that left her alone with her thoughts._

_**Dream Over**_

In a way, Kiba was glad for Naruto's intrusion. If he had been left to speak for one more second, the Inuzuka might have cried. Definitely not the alpha thing to do. But the other part of him cursed Naruto. This part of him had been the part that wanted Kiba to confess to Sakura. Tell her right then and there that she was the most important thing in his life. He wanted to and yet couldn't find the courage to say it. He felt so pathetic while Sakura was so strong.

Naruto hadn't liked where Kiba's gushing had been heading. It was bad enough that Kiba felt it necessary to hold Sakura's hand throughout the entirety of his little speech but if he had tried to make a real move on her, he would have flipped. Kiba refused to move, even after being told to leave the speech until later. He just kept tracing the crimson marking on her right hand with the tan thumb of his own while his golden eyes rested on the weary body of Naruto's ex-crush, "Kiba, you don't have to stay you know. I'll tell you when Sakura's awake."

"I'm not moving." Kiba growled, insulted by the thought of abandoning Sakura now, "I want to be the first person she sees when she wakes up."

_'Inuzuka Kiba's finally settling down eh?'_ Kakashi thought with a smirk as he stood at the other side of Sakura's bed. He knew that Inuzuka's were essentially the perfect lovers. Loyalty was bred into their very DNA and they were physically incapable of hurting the one they loved. Cheating never occured in their clan. Love was sacred and revered; not something that they took lightly. The Copy Ninja had to admit, if Sakura was to marry, he would think that an Inuzuka would give everything that she needed, _'I wonder how long this has been going on.'_

"Fine. But just...don't...hold her hand like that." Naruto grimaced. His protective instincts were forcing him to confront his friend. Kiba frowned as he felt the brotherly challenge from the blond. It didn't feel like the challenge from a rival but it still caused Kiba to sit up straighter. The hairs on the back of his arms and neck were beginning to rise. At his side Akamaru let out a whine. The ninken didn't feel like watching Kiba get angry.

"When Sakura tells me to let go, I'll let go." Kiba growled, looking at the pinkette and scooting a little closer. Naruto was shocked at Kiba's possessiveness over his female best friend and ex-teammate. He, true to his oblivious nature, hadn't even seen this coming. It didn't really make much sense to him. Mind you, Kiba had shown a greater interest in Sakura's activities after she left and then he joined her. He looked to his sensei who shook his head from side to side.

"Leave him alone Naruto." Kakashi said. He didn't want him making Sakura's love life worse. Things would be firery enough once Sakura regained consciousness without Naruto's 'helpful' contributions. The Copy Ninja walked closer to Sakura before leaning close to her. His mask was quickly pulled down and a quick kiss planted on her forehead before walking towards the door, "Kiba. Make sure you get some rest." he smiled, pulling his mask up.

"Wait." Kiba said, making Kakashi turn back to face him as he was about to leave. Kiba's face held deep concern as his golden eyes flew to Sakura's body, "Tell me. What did Sasuke do to her?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi asked.

"Tsunade-sama said that Sasuke had done something to Sakura. It fucked up her womb and ovaries apparently. What did he do?" he repeated. Naruto's face was contorted in disgust. He obviously hadn't known about what happened. Kakashi was surprised that Tsunade had told him that much, "Sasuke couldn't help but brag." he finished.

"I see." Kakashi sighed, stepping back into the room, "Naruto, you go home and tell everyone what has happened. I don't want your memory of Sasuke soiled by what I have to say. I want the rest of you to leave too. This doesn't concern you." Naruto sighed in response. If he was honest, he was grateful for his ex-sensei's compassion. He walked away from Sakura's body and out of the room wordlessly. He would rather have remembered Sasuke as his best friend rather than whatever Kakashi was going to tell Kiba he was. The other three ninjas left the room reluctantly too. The Copy Ninja sat on the edge of Sakura's bed and brushed her hair out of her face gently, "When you were eighteen...shortly after Sasuke was brought back to the village, he and Sakura were dating as you know."

"Yeah..." Kiba nodded. He'd never been happy about that.

"Do you remember the mission that Sasuke and Sakura went on that she came back from beaten up and almost unconscious?" Kakashi asked. Kiba nodded, "Well...It wasn't a mission."

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Kiba. Sasuke did that to her." Kakashi said with a grave look on his face. The Inuzuka felt his chest tighten as he remembered seeing the young woman bloodied and beaten as Kakashi carried her to the hospital that day. Kiba gripped the petite hand slightly tighter, his eyes on Sakura's peaceful face which hid the turmoil of a tortured past, "But it wasn't merely beating her that he did. You see, Sakura's womb and ovaries were in fact damaged as a result of..." Kakashi fell silent and looked away from the quiet Inuzuka.

"Kakashi. Tell me, I can handle it. I won't get mad." Kiba said reassuringly. His sharp eyes widened when he saw a tear run down the older man's face.

"Sakura could have been such a great mother. Kind, caring, ready to love everyone in her path." he sighed, trying to control his sorrow and steady his voice. He would never get over what had happened, "But that will probably never h-happen now. Sasuke...he...r-raped her."

"What?" Kiba snarled through his teeth, trying to control his temper as he had promised, "He did what?"

"Raped her. It was horrible." Kakashi elaborated, "I have never seen someone do so much damage to a woman before. Sasuke wasn't content with emotionally scarring Sakura; he had to physically destroy her too. All because she willingly offered herself to him." The Copy Nin wiped his eye to no avail. The tears still fell for his student, "He was so rough with her that the force destroyed Sakura's reproductive system."

"So...Sakura can't have children?" Kiba asked. Suddenly he understood why Sakura had reacted the way she had to the conversation that they had in the forest. That was why Sakura was jealous of Kurenai. He had never understood why she had begun to cry or the catatonic state she had been in when he found her later on. It all made sense. Kiba suddenly felt like the most insensitive jerk on the planet.

"Sakura can have children, it's just very unlikely. According to Tsunade-sama, she has a five percent chance of pregnancy. Maybe a little more now that she should be nearer to her physical and sexual prime." Kakashi explained. Kiba had bypassed anger and gone straight to supernova but he promised that he wouldn't get angry. His own eyes were tearing up out of the sorrow he felt towards the woman, "I know you have feelings for Sakura so you wouldn't do this but don't let Sakura get pressurised into thinking she's not good enough just because she can't have children as easily."

"Sakura's perfect." Kiba smiled softly, "My blossom is incredible and no-one can top her. I will make sure she knows that."

"Good." Kakashi smiled, "Personally, you're a good match for her." he stood up before turning to walk to the door, "Do not tell anyone else of what Sakura has been through. She is self conscious about it enough without anyone pitying her even more." Kiba grunted a response as he brought Sakura's hand up to his mouth, kissing it gently. He waited until the door clicked shut. Kiba sat on the edge of Sakura's bed before lying next to her with a comforting arm wrapped around her, pulling her close to him.

Almost as if she were reacting to his presence, Sakura snuggled up closer to Kiba's warmth. Her hand gripped the front of his net shirt, making sure he couldn't go anywhere. Her leg reached over one of his own, pressing herself up against him completely. Kiba didn't even suppress his desire for her and allowed himself to become completely aroused by her scent and touch. His hand stroked up and down the bare skin of her arm. Her normally ivory skin was dulled slightly from her overuse of chakra but she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever met, "Baby...I'm sorry that you went through all that. I won't ever let anyone touch you like that ever again. I promise." he said softly, resting his cheek against the top of her head and nuzzling her affectionately. The feeling of having Sakura in his arms was one that he didn't want to do without.

No matter what his mother said, he was not going to give Sakura up. He was the perfect person to love and treasure her for what she truly was; one hell of a woman.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Kiba felt Sakura make the first definite move that she had made since she had fallen unconscious. A groan escaped her lips as she tried to separate herself from her wannabe lover. Kiba felt his heart flutter as Sakura rose from her position slowly with a yawn, "Welcome back." he smiled softly, making Sakura freeze for a second before she looked around to see him. She knew she should have been angry with Kiba for lying to her but, unbenknownst to him, she had heard everything he had said.

"How long have I been out?" she asked with another yawn and a stretch. Her voice was thick with sleep and sounded slightly raspy thanks to a lack of water.

"Two weeks." he chuckled.

"You're joking." Sakura said, "Two weeks? Man, remind me never to use Limelight on my own again." Kiba laughed, "Wait. So you've been lying there for two weeks straight?"

"Pretty much." Kiba blushed, "Of course I bathed and ate and took care of myself like changing my clothes-"

"You're babbling." Sakura giggled. Kiba blushed even more deeply and rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. It was so cute that Sakura couldn't help but hug the man who had taken care of her. He had barely left her side for two weeks, "Arigato Kiba. For being there."

"It's okay. I wanted to be the first person you saw when you woke up." Kiba smiled as he stroked his hand through Sakura's waist length locks. Sakura blushed just like in her dream. Kiba knew exactly what to say or do to make her revert to a childlike crush state. It was Kiba's turn to think of Sakura as being the cutest thing he had ever seen. His face fell into a serious look, "I'm sorry I lied Sakura. I really-"

"You should be." Sakura frowned as she pulled away again, "What made you think that I didn't know best for the mission? I was captain after all."

"I don't know..." Kiba sighed, "I guess clan pride and keeping up appearances had something to do with it. I can't say how sorry I am. You didn't deserve it." This was all familiar to Sakura. She knew Kiba had already tried to apologise before while she was having a nap. She had heard him in her dream but she wanted to give him a chance to do it in person. It would let his mind be at rest finally. She thought that two weeks of stewing was enough punishment for one man. She edged herself closer to Kiba again before wrapping her arms around him.

"It's okay. You made a mistake, Kami knows I've made my fair share." Sakura smiled as she gently eased her fingers through the messy brown locks that topped the Inuzuka's head, "You more than made up for it by helping me and being here for two weeks not even moving." She kissed the top of his head and noticed that Kiba had started to shudder slightly. She didn't know what was going on until she heard him sniff quietly. She looked at him questioningly.

"You-You're amazing..." Kiba cried into Sakura's chest, "I fuck up big time and y-you can s-still forgive me."

"It's not that hard." Sakura smiled.

"I'm just...so, so sorry." Kiba said again.

"You've said that. It's okay." Sakura said softly as Kiba gripped her tightly. He shook his head violently in response.

"No! I'm not talking about that." Kiba said, not looking at her. Sakura's stomach dropped slightly. What else did Kiba have to be sorry about? This is the part where she wished she had heard _everything_. Something must have happened after she fell deeper into the comatose state, "That bastard...He did that to you." he sniffed as his hand rested gently on the soft skin of the woman's flat stomach, "It makes me f-feel sick knowing he could do something like that to you."

Sakura could feel her own sadness welling up inside her eyes, "It's not your job to be sorry about that." she said, trying to keep too much emotion out of her voice, "How did you find out anyway?"

"I was curious about what Tsunade-sama had said about your...your womb so I asked Kakashi-sensei." Kiba replied, "I'm sorry, I should have waited to ask you personally." Sakura only stayed silent. In fact, she was touched by Kiba's concern for her. It served to strengthen the feelings that she had for him, "But I want you to know...even though that happened..."

Sakura's breath hitched slightly.

"I still think you're the most incredible woman in the world." Kiba smiled at her through his tears, "Even more so if you've been living alone with this." That was it. Sakura's eyes couldn't hold back her tears any longer as she threw herself deeper into Kiba's arms and took her turn to sob uncontrollably into his strong chest. Kiba didn't say a word, he just took the opportunity to be close to Sakura and be what she needed. Even if he couldn't be her lover at that moment, he could make sure she was loved. Sakura looked up to see Kiba was staring off into space so she snuck up and shocked the dog-nin with a soft kiss which snapped him out of his trance.

"Puppy, you're amazing too." she smiled after the small peck. Kiba felt his love for the woman in his arms increase even more as she tried to make him feel better. Kakashi had been right. Sakura would make the perfect mother. The Inuzuka reached up and stroked Sakura's soft cheek gently with a smile. Sakura began to blush as Kiba did that which spurred Kiba on. He wouldn't stop until her entire body was crimson. He knew he wanted Sakura but couldn't find the words to express it. His face found itself inching closer and closer to hers. Her light breaths wafting against his warm skin before he finally plucked up the courage to go into forbidden territory.

Kiba's lips had seen a lot of action in their time but none of it compared to the feeling of finally being pressed against the cool softness that was Haruno Sakura. His hand never stopped stroking her cheek as his lips enticed a small moan from the pinkette's throat. He began to shift ever so slightly, his alpha side positioning him in a much more dominant position. Sakura now had Kiba almost looming over her as his surprisingly soft lips worked her own. _'C'mon baby...please.'_ Kiba begged before finally feeling Sakura return the kiss. Kiba's growl came from nowhere and rose from his throat before he could stifle it. Sakura found it incredibly sexy and thredded her hands into the brown locks at the back of Kiba's head.

Kiba's arm wrapped around Sakura's body and positioned her underneath him as they continued to kiss softly. He didn't want to push. It had taken so much to get this far that ruining it now would break him. His fang nipped at Sakura's bottom lip, causing her to take in a breath. Kiba took his opportunity to deepen his tender kiss. His skilled Inuzuka tongue slipped into the cavern of Sakura's delicious mouth. With a moan, Sakura's body arched against Kiba's and her own tongue soon joined the Inuzuka's, tasting him and letting him taste her. The kiss with slow but filled with a passion that Kiba usually reserved for his missions. Sakura was worth every ounce of it. He felt himself getting aroused by the woman's moans beneath him. He broke away briefly to catch his breath before diving eagerly back to his girl.

Kiba's arousal screamed for him to take Sakura there but his instincts to make her feel safe and happy were ruling his body. He ground against her centre which was hidden by the tight black pants which highlighted the curves of her beautifully toned legs, strengthened and honed by years of use as a shinobi. Sakura gasped at the contact, "Kiba!" The Inuzuka smelled her arousal. The pinkette was getting wet for him. She wanted him just as much as he did her.

"Sakura...you have no idea how much I want to..." Kiba sighed as he ground against her, showing her the full extent of his desire. Kiba's lips planted soft kisses along her jawline leading up towards her ear where he continued, "But you're recovering, I can't do that now or you'll get hurt."

Sakura's heart swelled for the man above her. He was so assertive and dominant yet he was respectful. In his arms, Sakura knew that her body was her own rather than a toy to be used for his pleasure. It was almost like he was there for _her_. With one last soft kiss, Kiba gently removed himself from Sakura's panting body. His face held a deep blush which made it hard to see his crimson markings. He took pride in knowing that he had worked Sakura into a similar frenzy to the one that he was in, "I will _definitely_ finish this, baby." he smirked, swooping in for another kiss, "But later. When you're strong enough to keep up with me."

"You're an ass." she smirked.

"Besides..." he grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "I kinda promised Shizune-san I'd tell her when you woke up. And my Ma's expecting me back home. Clan shit." Sakura chuckled. Kiba sounded like a teenage boy again. Despite needing to leave, Kiba kissed Sakura again for what he promised himself would be the last time that day. She was intoxicating. If Kiba wasn't careful he would end up breaking his promise to wait, "I'll be by tomorrow to check on you. See ya later." he smiled as he bounced off the bed. Noticing the absence of his master, Akamaru took the opportunity to jump onto the bed and bark happily at Sakura's smiling form.

"Hey there Akamaru." she smiled, scratching him behind the ears. The white dog whined and whimpered as Sakura petted him. He had missed her touch for the past two weeks. Sneaking a nuzzle and a sniff every now and then hadn't been the same compared to when the woman would pet him of her own accord, "You've been here too huh?" He barked loudly again, "Arigato." she grinned. The dog never failed to bring a smile to her face. Even though he was huge, he acted like a puppy. Kiba whistled, causing Akamaru to lick Sakura and bound towards his master.

"Be safe." he smiled softly as he walked out of the room. When he opened the door, he jumped a little at the sight of a smirking Shizune. His face erupted in a deep blush as he nodded to her and rushed past. She laughed as she walked into the room. The sight of Sakura on the bed with a goofy smile on her face brought back memories of her own romance with the great Copy Nin. It was that same grin that Shizune got just from his kisses. It seemed Sakura was the same.

"I hope that dog-boy knows what he's getting himself into." Shizune giggled, making Sakura blush too, "Oh well, he'll soon learn if he doesn't. How are you feeling?"

"Great." Sakura smiled.

"Strip away the crush and then tell me how you feel." Shizune smirked with her hands on her hips. She knew how great it felt to be in love but she needed to know that Sakura was really ready to move yet. Sakura laughed before sighing.

"Like a truck ran me over." she admitted.

"So like Tsunade-sama's hangovers." Shizune said shaking her head. The two medic's laughed at the memory. Many times had they seen Tsunade get so drunk that the next morning she would barely be able to think without it hurting, "In that case, you should be okay to move."

"Really?" Sakura asked, raising her eyebrow, "Don't you want to do an examination or something?"

"No need." she smiled, shaking her head again, "You were just tired. There were a few scratches from the falling debris but nothing major so I healed those as soon as I saw you." Sakura's face broke into a wide grin at the news, "If you're sure you're feeling okay then I'll 'discharge' you and you'll be free to do as you please."

"As long as it doesn't involve blowing things up." Sakura joked.

"We really did a number on the village Sakura." Shizune smirked, "The council chewed me out for three hours straight about how 'reckless' and 'irresponsible' we'd both been." Sakura shook her head. Even when she and Shizune helped to save the village the council had _something_ to whinge about. Bloody assholes. The older medic proceeded to explain to Sakura what had happened in the village in the two weeks since Danzo's death. Nothing much had changed, the council was still indecisive. They could never agree on anything, not even when it mattered. With a lack of a leader, Konoha was going to fall apart. When Shizune finally left, Sakura took some time alone to contemplate what would happen to her beloved village in the near future.

* * *

Sakura walked down the street slowly, looking towards the sky. It was blue without a single cloud. The medic hoped that the sort of future that Konoha had was the same but she couldn't help but think that with so much disagreement, the village wouldn't last too much longer. She had made the decision to help the village before and felt she had done enough to help. She really didn't want to have to force herself to get involved with politics.

"Ugh. Why can't village's run themselves?" she moaned to herself as she adjusted the hat on her head. Sakura had taken to wearing her Akatsuki cloak and hat full time, mainly because it gave her a sense of identity and looked good too.

"I know. It's such a drag." came a very familiar drawl from Sakura's left. Sakura looked from the corner of her eye to see Shikamaru and his father walking together, "At least you can escape it Sakura. We have to live it." Sakura chuckled.

"Have some manners Shikamaru." Shikaku scolded before looking at Sakura as she removed her hat, "It's great to see you up and about Sakura-sama."

"Sama? Oh please, you're making me blush." Sakura giggled. It had been a long time since she had been called 'sama' by anyone, least of all a clan leader like Shikaku. Shikamaru shook his head. His father was being far too formal. That was mainly because he'd just gotten himself in the mood for the council meeting when a proper ettiquette was needed, "So you're off to the meeting again?"

"Uhuh." Shikaku nodded, "Damned council can't make up their minds. We have to sit back and listen to them bicker about who is best to be Nanadaime Hokage."

"Maybe I can bash their heads together." Sakura smirked, making the two shadow weilding ninjas laugh. It felt good for Sakura to have at least someone who was trying to integrate her back into Konoha's society, "Or better yet, why don't they just pick Naruto?" Shikaku raised an eyebrow.

"Why not yourself? I would have thought after disposing of Danzo for us you'd have been after the post." he said.

"I did what I did for Tsunade-shishou, not for power." Sakura said, "I'm not Hokage material. And c'mon, Naruto's been gagging for the job since he was twelve. How can the choice be so hard when he's saved our hides more times than any of us care to remember?" She had a point. The choice seemed clear when you put it that way. Naruto was a hero and had truly earned the position yet the council were reluctant to make him Hokage, one because of his age and two because of the Kyubi. Despite being able to control the Kyubi, they didn't quite trust Naruto's power as much as they would Sakura's. Sakura's power was natural and her own while Naruto's had formerly been beyond his control.

"All I'd say is that I'd consider it." Shikaku said, "I'd certainly back you." The pair of shadow nins looked at each other as the trio found the Hokage Mansion, "Are you coming too Sakura-sama?"

"I'd rather not." Sakura sighed, "I think I'll leave you to do the decision making. I just want to relax and take it easy for a while before normal life takes over again. I'll see you later Shikamaru. Say hi to Kiba for me when you get up there." The Nara heir raised an eyebrow before muttering something that was inaudible. He and his father wandered into the building with Shikamaru shooting a look back at Sakura who was staring at the sky again. The genius shadow nin wondered what had happened between Sakura and Kiba for her to go out of her way just to say hello.

The pair of shadow ninjas only had to walk a short distance before they managed to reach the room that they would be using as a base for the council until the rooms upstairs were repaired after Sakura's onslaught. They found that thanks to the little delay that Sakura had provided, they were the last ones to make it to the meeting. As Head Jonin, Shikaku sat at a desk with Shikamaru which was separate from the horseshoe of councilors and clan heads with their heirs. Shikamaru wandered over to Kiba with a smirk, "Sakura says 'hi'." he said simply before walking over to his father.

Kiba blushed slightly at the thought that Sakura had thought of him. Shikamaru was looking at his friend and saw the blush, _'Oh Kiba you sneaky bastard. Haruno Sakura of all people.'_ he thought with a grin. Beside Kiba, Tsume looked suspiciously at her son. What fixation did that woman have with her son after he had broken it off with her? Kiba wouldn't meet her gaze and that told her he was hiding something. His scent was cleverly being masked by his chakra.

"Okay. Before we begin, I would like to throw another name into the ring as a candidate for Hokage." Shikaku said, "After her outstanding contribution to Konoha's wellbeing I feel she has proven herself more than capable of leading a village. I wish to nominate Haruno Sakura."

"Nonsense." Tsume spat, "That girl cannot possibly lead anything!"

"And why not Tsume-san?" Shibi asked, "As Shikaku-san stated, she has shown the qualities necessary. Her strength is unparalleled and she was smart enough to fool each and every one of us right up until the last minute."

"Sakura may be strong but she hardly has the qualities of a leader!" Tsume snapped, "She is too easily swayed, her willpower is weak and she is too easily ruled by her emotions."

"You're one to talk Tsume-san." Hiashi smirked, "You're the one getting angered by the merest mention of her name." Kiba stifled a chuckle at the Hyuga's comment. His mother's anger was almost palpable, "I think she would make a good leader but Hatake Kakashi would make a better one. He is recognised internationally as a great shinobi, imagine what that would do to our public persona. Plus, people would have a lot of faith in him as a hero." Several heads were nodded around the room. There wasn't a person who could dissagree with him.

"I...um...think that Uzukami...no...Uzumaki Naruto would be a good Hokage." Hinata said, blushing as everyone stared at her, "He did save us many times after all."

"That is true." Shikamaru sighed, "But Naruto is also too rash. Plus his mouth runs without the aid of his brain, think about the international incident that could be caused by him inadvertantly saying something wrong and insulting a Daimyo or something." He looked to his father who was watching him carefully, "I too think that Haruno Sakura is perfect for the role. A kunoichi would not make those mistakes as they are taught to be sophisticated and eloquent. Their training prevents slip ups like the ones that Naruto would make."

Kiba was torn. He knew Sakura would make an excellent Hokage. Her strength, passion and brains would make her incredible at it but he knew the dangers that came with it. She would be in the spotlight all the time. Her life would have to be put on the line when the village was in grave danger. All in all, Sakura could _die_ as Hokage and Kiba didn't want to lose her to the shinobi life. He didn't know which opinion to voice so he just kept quiet about the entire thing and let it play out.

"Naruto could be trained." Tsume argued. She liked the idea of Naruto being Hokage more than Sakura. There was no way she was going to let that woman become her superior, "He can be taught how to act in higher society. Just like kunoichi are."

"And how long will that take?" Hiashi sighed, "Naruto isn't the sharpest of people. Would he really be able to change the habits of a lifetime and become a reliable Hokage? I still think that Kakashi will make a great Hokage."

"Unfortunately Hiashi-san, Kakashi has expressed a deep desire to be excluded from consideration." Shikaku said, "I do not blame him either. Whoever becomes Hokage will need to fix this mess of a village. He wants time with his family as well." He knew full well that the argument wasn't getting anywhere. He knew that Sakura thought she wasn't Kage material but she never said she didn't _want_ to be Hokage, "Let's put it to a vote. All in favor of Uzumaki Naruto becoming Nanadaime Hokage of Konohagakure..."

Five hands rose, Tsume's shooting up. Kiba's hand rose too but very slowly, like he was unsure. He wanted Sakura to be safe, not constantly in the firing line.

"And all those in favour of Haruno Sakura?" Shikaku asked. He was excluded from voting since he was conducting it but his son raised his hand along with four others, "Ugh. A - wait. Kiba have you changed your vote? Your hand is still in the air." Tsume looked at her son who would not make eye contact with her. Kiba didn't want his mother to be angry with him and think he was going against her but he really thought Sakura was the better choice. No matter how much he wanted her to be safe, he needed to do what was best for the village.

"Yeah." he said. Shikamaru smirked as he blushed slightly. Shikaku smiled too, happy that a decision has finally been made.

"Then it's decided." he said, "As of now, Haruno Sakura is Nanadaime Hokage."

Tsume let out a massive growl and stormed out of the room angrily with Kuromaru in tow. Kiba sighed before walking out after her. He found his mother waiting for him at the gates of the Hokage Mansion with a livid look on her face. Kiba, usually cocky and confident, was now subdued and quiet in the face of his mother's overwhelming fury, "Haruno Sakura? Hokage? How can that fool Shikaku think that she is suited for that job?"

"She's not that-" Kiba started.

"And YOU!" she screamed, "Supporting her instead of your own mother! Your clan leader!"

"Hinata went against her dad!" Kiba argued, "You don't see Hiashi-sama going apeshit like you are! They were all right; Sakura is smarter and much more suited to the job. Naruto would end up making an ass of the village!"

"I refuse to bow down to that fuckin' bitch!" Tsume roared, making Kiba step back a little, "I am ashamed that my own son would do such a thing as to go against the leader of his own clan! Well, if you are so far up her ass that you can't see that she's not right for you or this village then she can fucking take care of you because you are NOT welcome in my house again!"

"Ma! What the fuck?" Kiba shouted as his mother stormed away from him, "You're kicking me out over this?"

"When you see sense, you can come home." Tsume called back to him, hoping that clan loyalty would win out over his love of the woman she depised. Kiba's eyes were watering as he backed into the wall in disbelief. He sank to the floor with Akamaru trying to comfort him but he couldn't hear a single thing. All he could think about was his choice.

He now had to decide between his love and his family or risk losing them both.

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I think it quenches many people's bloodthirst :) I think this was quite a packed chapter in terms of emotion. I mean, I got tonnes of anger in there with sadness, pride, love and some lesser emotions like embarrassment. **_

**_Personally, my favourite part was when the ghosts of Tsunade and Obito appeared. I liked thinking that the dead were watching over the ones they were close to in life. I hope you guys liked the sweetness between Kiba and Sakura (it was long overdue). I considered having Naruto as Hokage but I think that despite his strength, his mouth would get him in trouble. Plus, Sakura worked way too hard not to earn major recognition in the eyes of the people. _**

**_Please don't hate Tsume too much. After all, she's a clan leader and has to think about the good of the clan. Imagine having an heir who didn't follow with what your clan thought. She's hoping he will see sense soon. _**

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed/alerted/faved this story. You are all incredibly supportive and I love you :) Of course, if you wouldn't mind reviewing this chapter then I'd be even more grateful :P Until next time,  
Eternal :)_**


	20. Goodbyes

_**Hi everyone :) I hope everyone is feeling alright today. This chapter was hard to write for a reason I don't quite get myself. I spent every moment writing this since I posted three days ago and even then, very little came to me every time I sat down. **_

**_I apologise for this chapter. It's a little all over the place since I needed the characters to get all over the village. Sorry if it seems a little bit jumpy and rushed. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

_**The Blossom Of The Leaf Blooms Twice**_

_**Chapter 20 - Goodbyes**_

Sakura laughed as she saw a blond tuft of hair poke out of the Ichiraku Ramen shop. Trust that baka to be in that place right now. The pinkette quietly edged her way closer and closer to the blond hair before she was next to the ear of the orange clad man who hadn't noticed her presence, "Some things never change do they Naruto?" she whispered in his ear, laughing loudly when Naruto screamed and almost tried to run her through with the kunai he had hidden up his sleeve.

"Sakura-chaaaan!" Naruto whined as Sakura leaned against the wall, still laughing at her ex-teammate, "You know I don't like surprises."

"It was just too good an opportunity to pass up, sorry." she grinned.

"HEY! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Naruto screamed, finally registering who had actually snuck up on him. He pulled Sakura into his patented bone crushing hug as he cheered happily. When he finally let the pinkette breathe, he began to frown, "Damn it. That dog-breath was supposed to tell me when you woke up. I wanted to come see you." Sakura didn't think that Naruto would have wanted to be there to witness her and Kiba's nice little make out session, "Are you sure you should be up and about? I mean Limelight took a lot out of you."

"Shizune gave me the all clear." she smiled, "And Kiba couldn't have told you anyway. He had clan stuff to deal with."

"Oh...I see." Naruto nodded, "So what did you want to do? I wanna hear everything about your plan. It sounded so cool!"

"You changed your tune." she smirked, raising an eyebrow, "A few months ago you hated me for it." Naruto blushed and rubbed his hand through the back of his hair sheepishly.

"Well...I didn't understand what you were doing. To me it looked like you were...you know...well...you get the point." he explained. Sakura hugged him close.

"I'm sorry Naruto." she said, "But the explanation is going to have to wait. I have something for you."

"Oooh. A present!" Naruto grinned, bouncing up and down. Sakura shook her head and he frowned, confusion taking over, "Then what is it?" The pinkette medic merely motioned for Naruto to follow her as she left the ramen shop with a serious expression on her face. Naruto had no idea what made Sakura suddenly change her mood but followed her as his fox-like curiosity became piqued. Sakura hoped that Naruto wouldn't be too upset by what she was going to show him but he had to see it, no matter how angry he'd most likely get.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Sakura stood in front of Naruto with a large scroll which she had just taken from Kisame who had been taking care of it for her since she had no room anymore. The blond had no idea what Sakura was doing until she rolled out the scroll part of the way, revealing a single kanji symbol, "Naruto. This may shock you so you may want to sit down."

"I'm tougher than that, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, folding his arms across his chest.

"I warned you." Sakura sighed as she channelled her chakra into the symbol, causing a flood of white smoke to erupt from it. Sakura's crouched form was obsured for a moment as it slowly disipated. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed as she heard Naruto's gasp and his body hit the floor, "I guess seeing his old mentor really wasn't what he was expecting." she said. Sakura had laid Jiraiya's half withered body out on the floor on the scroll which Naruto had seen, causing him to faint.

"Sakura-chan...Stop messing around." Naruto groaned as he quickly began to come to and sit up, "That wasn't funny." His baby blue eyes locked on Sakura's emerald ones which redirected his gaze downwards towards the white haired half metallic man. It looked like the man's skin had been partially melted away. She really hadn't been messing around, "Ero-sennin?" he asked, edging closer to it. His eyes began to fill with the tears he had shed the first time he had found out that Jiraiya had died. Now it was really confirmed, "Where did you find him? Why is he half metal?" Naruto asked in a panic.

"Sasori." Sakura sighed, "He was using him as a puppet. I was forced to fight him. Katsuyu did that to Jiraiya." she pointed to the man's skin.

"Way to drop me in it Sakura." Sasori snapped.

"Well it was you." she retorted, "I won't lie to Naruto again. He deserved to know the truth." The medic looked at her bewildered best friend who was merely staring at Jiraiya as his tears fell down his whiskered cheeks. She moved towards him and gently rubbed his back. The normally tough Naruto threw himself into Sakura's arms as he sobbed loudly.

"Arigato Sakura-chan...You f-f-found him!" he cried into her shoulder, dampening it with his tears, "I never t-thought I'd see h-him again."

"It's okay..." Sakura said softly as she continued to rub his back. Naruto eventually broke away from Sakura and laughed.

"Look at me, you've made me a quivering mess." he chuckled before sighing, "I can finally give the big guy a proper funeral. Just like you can do with Baa-chan." Sakura nodded with a small smile. She had been looking forward to giving her sensei a proper send off. One that she truly deserved. The goodbye they shared before she died just hadn't done Sakura's feelings or Tsunade's life justice.

The quiet appreciation of two great shinobi's lives was quite rudely interrupted by the loud poof and billow of smoke which caused Sakura and Naruto to stand up sharply. Both of them on edge, wondering what on earth could have caused the ANBU to appear in Sakura's apartment. When the smoke cleared, six ANBU were kneeling at their feet, "Sorry to interrupt but the council requests the presence of Haruno Sakura." the man in the cat mask said in an official tone.

"I'll be there right away Yamato-taichou." she smirked. The man tensed as Sakura recognised him straight away, "You didn't expect us to recognise our sensei?"

"Sorry Sakura." he said standing up, "I guess I thought since it had been a while..."

"Nonsense." Sakura said, "We haven't forgotten Kakashi-sensei so why would we forget you?" From the redness which spread down to the man's neck, Sakura knew he was blushing deeply. Naruto had spotted it too and was chuckling along with several of the ANBU squad who had accompanied the jonin who was one of Tsunade's favourites.

"A-Arigato Sakura. And by the way, I'm so proud of you. Kakashi-senpai and Shizune are too." he said before disappearing from the room in another puff of smoke which prompted the other ANBU to do the same. Naruto gave Sakura a puzzled look to which she responded with a shrug.

"Wait here until I get back." Sakura said, "I'll explain then." With that, Sakura disappeared too except she did so in a little more style. Her exit was in a flurry of cherry blossom petals which Naruto recognised as her signature. He returned his gaze to the older, white haired shinobi's corpse which lay on the scroll. Naruto was happy to finally see his sensei again yet deeply saddened by the state that his body had been left in. It was a shame that such a powerful shinobi had become a tool.

"Um...Naruto..." Sasori began to say but Naruto just shook his head.

"Don't. Just don't." he sighed, "I'm not mad. Just...disappointed."

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

When Sakura materialised outside the Hokage Mansion, her pink eyebrow arched upon catching sight of her ex-sensei waiting to meet her with Shizune and their child on his arm. The pair looked like they had just won the lottery or something, their grins were that big. It seemed to be infectious as Sakura began to laugh a little at the sight, "Kakashi-sensei. Shizune. What are you doing out here? The council are-"

"We know Sakura." Shizune smiled, "We're waiting for the star of the show."

"And who would that be?" Sakura wondered with a hand on her hip. She already knew the answer so she just walked over to the doors before looking back, "Are you coming?" The two older ninjas followed the woman who, unknowingly, would become something that she had never even dreamed that she would become. Sakura led the pair down the circling corridor to where she guessed the council would be since she had destroyed their other meeting room.

"Sakura." Kakashi said as he stopped her briefly, "This is the council you are dealing with. The leaders of the clans are in there too. Please, none of your outbursts of anger until the meeting is finished." He knew that Sakura would probably not like what they were about to say to her so he wanted to make sure she wouldn't lose her temper too easily. Sakura merely nodded, her face twisted slightly with a hint of confusion as she placed her hand on the doorhandle before swiftly pushing the door open.

As she walked inside, Sakura took note of everyone in the room. For a strange reason, they had all risen to their feet when she came in. She saw that Shikaku and Shikamaru were gesturing for her to sit in the seat in front of the gathering. Kakashi and Shizune stood at one side of the room. Kakashi had left out that some of the jonin had also joined them such as Kurenai, Guy and the newly promoted Iruka. Each one of them looked proud for some reason (Guy looking like he might even burst into song at any moment. Or possibly tears.) This all served to make Sakura even more on edge and nervous than before, "Um...Hi." she smiled slightly, giving a wave to everyone. Sakura had never liked crowds.

Shikaku smirked behind her. Even though Sakura may not have intended to, she had just won herself some brownie points by acknowledging the gathering, "With the arrival of Haruno-sama, I can now begin the meeting." he called out, his voice booming across the room, "It has been two weeks since the downfall of the Rokudaime Hokage Shimura Danzo." Sakura's fists clenched at the sound of his name as hatred gripped her heart, "And the council has finally come to a decision on who is the best candidate to succeed him."

_'Why am I here? Why not Naruto?'_ Sakura asked herself.

**_"Who cares? Just shut up and pay attention. Maybe he'll come later."_** Inner Sakura sighed.

"I personally recommended this astounding shinobi for their contribution to the village throughout all of their years as a shinobi. No-one contributed more to the war effort during the Fourth Great Ninja War than this person and for that reason we, the council, have decided to name Haruno Sakura as the Nanadaime Hokage." Kakashi and Shizune braced themselves for the reaction of the woman.

"Nana...daime...HOKAGE?" Sakura screamed, standing up sharply and facing Shikaku, "Are you insane Nara? What on earth do you morons think you're doing appointing me as Hokage? Is this your idea of a _joke_?"

"We are deadly serious Hokage-sama." Shikaku said.

"Don't call me that!" Sakura snapped, "Only one person has the right to be called that and he's back at my apartment!"

"Yes...Naruto-san is a skilled shinobi." Shikaku said, "But his intellectual capacity is somewhat...lacking compared to yours Sakura-sama."

"My intellectual capacity pales in comparison to yours or your son's! Why aren't _you_ Hokage?" Sakura shouted, getting more and more irate about the entire situation, "After _everything_ that Naruto has done for the safety of this village this is how you people repay him? By making _me_ Hokage instead?"

"Naruto-san made barely any contribution to the war effort as you well know Sakura-sama." Hiashi piped up, "He was too busy chasing after the Uchiha to worry about the village. A lot of good that did us. You were left to command our medical forces while also fighting on the front lines at just 16 years old!"

"Naruto saved us from Pein." Sakura sighed, "Even when Tsunade-shishou couldn't. He surpassed Jiraiya-sama and became a sage. He then went and took complete control of the Kyubi inside him. How can I possibly be a better Hokage than someone like that?" Kakashi walked over and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. She looked up into his soft onyx eye and heard him sigh.

"You are far more skilled that you give yourself credit for, Sakura. While Naruto is physically more powerful than anyone in the village, your brains allow you to defeat someone like him." Kakashi explained, "Don't pull your own achievements down because you want to help a friend. Take the credit you have earned." Sakura huffed and turned away from the gathering. She knew that no-one was listening to her but they wouldn't get her in that office without one hell of a fight, "Anyway, Naruto is far more suited to being out on the front lines. As a medic, you are more suited to being at the back, giving orders and healing the wounded."

"So this is a strategic decision and nothing to do with skill." Sakura accused.

"Not at all." Shikaku said, "You are the most powerful kunoichi in the village, maybe the world now with that kekkei genkai you've awakened." Sakura blushed at the thought of being praised like that by everyone, "Naruto isn't the only person to have surpassed his shishou. You did too, long ago." Sakura knew she was beaten. She had no argument to go to without dragging up her previous statements so she just sighed and slumped back into the chair, pinching the bridge of her nose in defeat, "Sakura-sama, the village needs you to lead it now. Don't let all of your hard work go to waste."

"Ugh...When do I start?" she groaned. The members of the gathering grinned at the, albeit reluctant, acceptance of the position.

"Next week you will be officially inaugerated." Shikaku said, "But you are Hokage as of this moment."

"Fine." she said standing up and turning to Shizune, "What happened to Tsunade-shishou's body after Danzo...you know...did that?"

"I kept it in the mortuary." Shizune said.

"Good. I want the village informed that a funeral for Tsunade and Jiraiya-sama will be held next week." Sakura ordered, "I will organise it with Naruto. It's best that way. As for the rest of you...I expect to see _everyone_ at the funeral. Until then, I do not wish to be disturbed. Unless it is life threatening, sort it out yourselves." With her first orders as Hokage out of the way, Sakura burst into a flurry of petals, signalling the end of the conversation. Shikamaru sighed next to his father.

"Another woman...this is gonna be such a drag." he moaned.

"I swear son, you're gonna have to get a guy soon or you'll be bitter for the rest of your life." Shikaku smirked, making his son blush, "And that woman might just kick your ass if she hears you complaining." As reluctant as she had been, Sakura had already begun to settle into her new role as leader of the village. He knew he had made a good choice in choosing that woman to do the job.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Naruto just sat on the couch in Sakura's apartment, saying nothing. What he had just heard was the single most shocking thing he had ever heard. Ater all of his work to get where he was, his dream was now out of his reach. Sakura sat next to him with an apologetic look on her face and an arm around his shoulder until he shrugged it off, "C'mon Naruto, don't be like this."

"Why not?" he snapped, "You just took the job I've wanted since I was twelve! How could you do that Sakura?"

"I didn't really have much of a fucking choice, Naruto." Sakura frowned, angry that Naruto wasn't taking in a single word she was saying, "They practically begged. How could I have just turned the position down with the clan leaders and half of the jonin stood there?"

"Easily." Naruto said, "You _knew_ I wanted to be Hokage. You hadn't even thought about it yourself before now."

"Do you honestly think I would have thought I'd ever be Hokage, Naruto?" she asked, "I thought, even as they asked me, that you were the better person for the job. I mean c'mon, you're the strongest person in the village!"

"A lot of good that's done-"

"Of course it's good!" Sakura said, standing up, "You weren't named Hokage _because _of your combat strength. The council believed that you would be far better suited to leading missions and fighting on the front lines." She crouched down in front of him, "Naruto, how much do you love getting to go on missions hmm?"

"It's my life Sakura." Naruto sighed.

"As Hokage, you'd never get to do that again." Sakura said, "The Hokage has to stay in the village, doing paperwork and taking care of the political side of being a ninja. You'd rarely see any action unless the village was in danger. Someone like you, who can barely ever sit still, would _hate_ being cooped up in a stuffy office for the rest of his life. Now someone like me...a medical ninja, would be more suited to stay behind and take care of the wounded and give orders don't you think?"

Naruto chuckled slightly. Sakura did have a point; he would hate having to sit around doing paperwork while everyone was out doing missions and being heroes. Sakura's brain would make her a better Hokage than he could be. Plus, he was no good at all of the fancy talking and hosting that a Kage had to do when the village played host to high profile visitors.

"Now c'mon, we need to decide how we're gonna get this funeral done." Sakura sighed, nudging him gently.

* * *

The two Aburame men were having a hard time grappling with what Kiba was currently sat there telling them. They had never seen the young man so broken before. Kiba would subconsciously stroke Akamaru as he spoke, not really paying any attention to anything around him as he explained his mother's actions. That task was harder than he thought since he had no idea what his mom was thinking in the slightest; sure, she'd been pissy before numerous times but this was on a whole other level.

After all, this was a step away from disinheritance. Kiba did not want to lose the right to lead his clan, not after all of his hard work to get where he was today. Shibi placed a hand on his 'nephew's' shoulder comfortingly, "Ojisan...I dunno what to do." Kiba sniffed.

"It's simple in my eyes." Shibi sighed, "Despite you loving Sakura-sama, she is now Hokage. Do you know what this means?"

"That she kicks ass." Kiba grinned momentarily, pride running through him.

"Yes but it also means that in times of crisis, she must be impartial." he elaborated, "What if a problem came up with the Inuzuka Clan? If you marked Sakura then she would be too closely linked with the problem to be able to take care of it rationally or professionally."

"So you're telling me to go home." Kiba sighed. When his ojisan explained it like that, it really was simple. Sakura had a job to do and he couldn't get in the way of her being the kickass Hokage that he knew she would become. Shibi nodded in response; not the reaction Kiba had wanted. He had hoped that the inner romantic in his ojisan, who was famous for being able to woo a woman easily, would have told him to fight for what he wanted, "I guess I have to-"

"Well I disagree with my father." Shino said, much to both of the men's surprise, "I believe that having a Hokage who has a connection to a clan can strengthen the relationships that are formed. Sakura is professional no matter what and I have seen her make tough decisions before. This is no different." Kiba found a small smile creeping onto his face as he looked at his best friend. Shino had been subect to too many Sakura related conversations before all of this began to believe that Kiba could possibly live anywhere near as full a life without her.

Kiba's smile didn't last too long though.

"I have a duty...My clan needs me to lead it. I can't lose my family like this." he sighed, coming to terms with what he had to do, "And the village needs Sakura to lead it. Our relationship would never work I guess." The Inuzuka heir rose from his seated position and gave a half hearted smile to his best friend and his dad. Both men's insects told them of Kiba's unhappiness with what he had to do. It was a situation that neither man would wish on anyone. Shino still hoped that Tsume would see that Kiba needed Sakura and vice versa. The woman was being prejudiced and stupid in his opinion, "Thanks...And Shino, don't get too mad."

Shino sat up a little straighter. Since when had Kiba been able to read him so easily? Even with his enhanced senses, Shino's insects made it impossible to read his scent or chakra. Just how powerful had Kiba's senses grown in the past few months?

"It's our pleasure, son. I hope everything works out with you and Tsume." Shibi said, standing up to show Kiba to the door, "If you don't mind my asking, what do you plan to do about Hokage-sama?"

Kiba sighed, "I guess I have to just suck it up. She'll probably hit me so if I'm in the hospital for the next three years, you'll know why." The elder Aburame let out a deep chuckle before watching his nephew wander away from his Clan's estate. Although Shibi had been thinking rationally and logically, he had half a mind to tell Tsume what she could do with her ego. The woman just couldn't stand being wrong and Sakura was the one person to prove her wrong. Hopefully she'd make it twice and Tsume would see she was an idiot.

The brunette man was in no rush to get to his girl's home and end the relationship before it had even come close to beginning. The bustling nightlife of Konoha seemed like a blur. Kiba had been trying to come to terms with his choice for the entire day and had now made a decision, albeit somewhat reluctantly. The only benefit to all of this was that Kiba might be able to forge a friendship with Sakura so they could go back to how they were before.

Fat chance.

There was little to no chance that Kiba would ever let go of his feelings. Every time he saw the woman, all he wanted to do was to hold her close. But now he had to do the exact opposite and push her away. His brain told him it was for the good of his clan. It kept screaming it at him. Kiba didn't want to hurt Sakura, in fact, he had promised not to. The canine trainer decided that when he became leader, he would scrap this whole prejudice about outsiders so that no-one would be in the same position that he was.

As much as Kiba hated the thought of it, Sakura's apartment block loomed over him sooner than he had hoped. He cursed her for living so close to Shino. But he guessed she needed to if she was going to be at the hospital. Now she would probably move into the Hokage Mansion, nearer to the Inuzukas as it happened. That made it harder for Kiba to do this. Every time he would be sent on a mission, he would have to endure seeing Sakura sat across the desk. Those beautiful emerald eyes so full of hurt because of him. With a deep breath and a heavy sigh Kiba pushed onwards into the building. The stairs seemed like a preferable option to the lift which would have shortened his time getting to the source of his pain.

When he finally reached the top of the incredible apartment block, he could smell Sakura's scent. That combination of cherry blossoms and vanilla which drove him insane just drenched the entire floor. It was like the entire place was Sakura. His feet moved towards the door which hid the woman and his knuckles gently rapped against the wood a few times to catch his girl's attention, _'Baby I'm sorry...Forgive me for this.'_he thought as his chest began to close up with fright. He had never been so petrified of anything in his life. The sight of the door slowly moving open to reveal the wonderful yet horrific sight of his smiling Sakura.

"Oh...er...hey Kiba." she blushed slightly. Kiba wished she would stop being so damned cute and just...be someone else, "I thought you were dropping by tomorrow instead."

"I can't make it tomorrow." Kiba said, trying to keep all emotion out of his voice and locked up in his head.

"Okay. How about you make it up to me now?" she smiled. Kiba sighed and ran his hand through his chocolate locks. He knew it would be hard but this was excrutiating. He was so damned tempted to just say 'fuck it' and jump the woman then and there. Sakura's smile faltered as Kiba didn't say anything, "Is something wrong Puppy?"

"Don't call me that." Kiba frowned, getting angry. Maybe that would help him. He could get angry to mask everything.

"Sorry." Sakura said quietly, looking down as Kiba continued to scowl, "Have I done something wrong?" Her eyes were shining apologetically with made Kiba's fake anger disappear instantly. He couldn't even begin to act as if Sakura was at fault here. His face softened and he shook his head, "Then why the evils?"

"I'm sorry, it's just...er...been a long day." he said. Why was he delaying it? Did he not understand that the longer he left it, the less likely he was to go through with what was best for everyone? "Sakura...I need to tell you something." Sakura's eyebrow quirked upwards and she leaned against the doorframe as she waited for Kiba to tell her what he wanted to say. She didn't mind waiting but it was just getting a little chilly without her jacket on. There was a breeze wafting in from an open window on the landing which caused her skin to erupt into goosebumps, "This won't work." he said finally.

"What? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, thoroughly befuddled.

"You and me." Kiba said, looking into her eyes which narrowed before she looked away, "I should never have led you on." This was the part he dreaded; the part where he would find himself with a split skull. Yet no punch came and no pain reached him. Only the scent of Sakura's badly disguised hurt reached Kiba's nose, "I hope you never thought I meant us to be anything exclusive."

"Hmm." was all Sakura said without looking at him. She looked down at Akamaru who was just looking from his master to Sakura. He gently licked her hand to comfort the obviously hurt medic.

"You were fun I'll give you that." Kiba said, making things up as he went along, "But you should know I'm not a guy who _does _relationships. No strings attached." Sakura was shaking ever so slightly. It had to be from the cold since Kiba couldn't smell anger coming from Sakura. Not one bit. In fact...he couldn't smell anything from her. It was like she was just a void. It was exactly what he used to smell when Sai was around. His own heart was breaking thinking of the emotions Sakura was suppressing, "I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea Sakura."

"No. It's fine." she said without an ounce of feeling, "As you said, we were never anything _exclusive_." When she finally looked at him, he saw that her eyes were dull. The emerald green had turned dark and dusty.

"Glad you...understand." Kiba said, trying to get his head around the lack of emotion shown in Sakura's eyes, "I mean...I have a clan to lead eventually. We'd never work anyway."

"You made your point." Sakura said, "If that's all, you can go." Kiba turned slowly before Sakura spoke again, "Oh! Kiba." The Inuzuka was about to turn when he felt something jab him sharply on the back of his neck. Kiba slowly felt his consciousness draining from him and as he fell forward, the last thing he felt was an arm stopping him from falling, "You're a lying asshole." Sakura sighed as Kiba's body went limp against her body. The larger frame of the man was slung gently over Sakura's shoulder as she closed her apartment door and traipsing down the flights of stairs which separated her from the lobby.

She knew Kiba well enough to know when he was lying or trying to get out of a difficult situation. Something had obviously happened to make Kiba say something like that to her after being so affectionate before. Either Kiba had been lying before about her being 'incredible' or he was lying now. Considering Sakura's closeness to Kiba and Tsume's hatred of her, Kiba had been forced to make a choice. Of course, it was pure speculation and Sakura would never dream of acting on it but she had a sneaking suspicion that the brunette's tyrant of a mother had something to do with it.

In fact, it was more than that. The final thing Kiba had said had been about his clan leadership. The ridiculous notion could only have come from the head bitch herself. Honestly, to stoop so low as to manipulate your own son. If Sakura didn't think Tsume was expecting it, she would have kicked her sorry ass to Suna and back.

The pinkette channelled her chakra into her feet before pushing herself off the ground outside her apartment block, allowing her to easily leap over a number of small buildings and onto the roof of one closer to where she knew the Inuzuka Compound was. She could see the gates from where she stood. They were easily recognisible by the large canine statues which topped two pillars. The Inuzuka Clan wasn't exactly known for its subtlety as much as it was for its pride. Tsume's definitely needed a fair amount of bruising in Sakura's opinion. However, it was up to Kiba to do that. Sakura would never let on that she knew what was really going on.

As Sakura snuck into the grounds, she used her chakra to enhance her scent tracking abilities. It was the only way to distinguish between all of the homes which looked the same in the darkness of the night. Kiba's scent acted as a sort of beacon allowing her to 'see' where his house was. She could hear the padding of Akamaru behind them. She had forgotten about the dog when knocking Kiba out. He must have known that Sakura would bring Kiba home. _'Smart dog. Kiba's trained him well.'_ Sakura thought proudly.

How could Tsume not see this? Kiba was much more than what she saw him as. He wasn't just the heir. He was a talented shinobi and tracker as well as an incredible friend. Of course, the Inuzuka matriarch had an entire clan to lead but she couldn't just keep seeing Kiba as someone who was just there to satisfy their clan's needs. Kiba's house radiated so much of his scent that it 'glowed' with his warmth. She lay his unconscious body so it was reclining against the wall beside his door. She tilted his head up before taking his lips with her own for what would probably be the last time for a while.

"When you have the courage to stand up to her...I'll be waiting." Sakura whispered in his ear.

"L...Sak..." Kiba groaned, "Ma...fuck...bitch." Sakura giggled quietly as she stroked Akamaru.

"Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, okay Akamaru?" she smiled down at him. The canine nodded and panted while his tail wagged furiously, "See you later." Bravely, Sakura drove her fist through the nearby living room window. The resultant smash was enough to earn a group of barks from inside the house. Sakura winked at Akamaru before making a few handsigns and disappearing in a flurry of cherry blossom petals, scattering their scent into the breeze.

"WHO THE FUCK SMASHED MY WINDOW?" came a screech as Tsume came rushing out of her house, flooding the outside in light from the inside of her home, "IF IT'S SOME BASTARD VANDALS I'LL FUCKIN' KILL 'EM!" Kuromaru was barking and growling beside her.

"MA!" Hana shouted over her mother's torrent of abuse and expletives aimed at fictional vandals, "It's Kiba-otouto!" Tsume span around, wide eyed. He was the last person she expected to see but then again, there he was. Kiba was indeed lying in front of the family home, unconsious but with no signs of a fight having taken place. Akamaru was sat beside him, wagging his tail happily as he was greeted by the excited trio of older canines which belonged to Kiba's elder sister.

"Pup..." Tsume smiled, "He saw sense at last." Her once lost pride was restored by his one simple action of returning to her rather than going to Sakura, "Hana, help me get him inside. He'll catch his death out here." Hana nodded and the two women struggled to get the heavy Kiba inside, "Fuck...He needs to lay off the steak." Tsume grunted as she shifted her lump of a son. For once, the healthy Inuzuka appetite was not helping things. The two women were not about to attempt the stairs with Kiba's body so they merely laid him on the couch with a cushion for a pillow.

Tsume gently removed Kiba's hitai-ate and ruffled his hair with a soft smile, "Welcome home, pup." she said before planting a kiss on her son's forehead and wandering out of the living room to try and get back to her lovely bed so that she could sleep the day's fatigue away. She was still to get over Sakura being made Hokage. It just wasn't natural. Nothing about that woman was natural. Oh well. At least her son would _never_ by anywhere near that woman again.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Kiba gasped as he jolted awake, "Sakura!" he breathed. What the fuck had happened? Why was his neck so stiff this morning? Wait. Why was it morning? Last thing Kiba knew he was telling Sakura that he didn't-

Oh yeah.

He was lying to her through his teeth. His heart sank when he remembered the lack of emotion shown by the woman that he was forced to live without. Kiba sighed as he threw his head back, running his bronzed hands through the brown locks. At that moment, he hated his clan duties with a passion but he knew he had no choice but to sacrifice his and Sakura's happiness in order for his clan to flourish.

"You're awake otouto!" came the relieved voice that Kiba recognised as being his sister's. He looked up to find Hana rushing across the room to him, "You had me worried for a second there, dummy." she said, tapping his arm lightly. Kiba sighed and leaned back into the cushion that was supporting him. Hana wasn't stupid and she couldn't overlook her brother's sadness like her mother could for the sake of the clan. At heart, Hana was a romantic. She thought it was horrible what Tsume had made Kiba do.

"Sorry sis." Kiba said, "I guess Sakura didn't like what I said to her."

"I should have known you went to see her first." Hana smirked. The Hokage had her little brother on a leash, "You're an idiot."

"What?" Kiba asked, "I just gave up Sakura for this clan and you call me an idiot!" He sat up and glared at the woman who was laughing at his aggitated state.

"I can see how much you love Sakura." Hana smiled softly, "If it had been me...I don't think I'd have had the courage to do what you did."

"I was hardly brave about it." Kiba growled, "I lied through my teeth. Told her she was just another fling basically." Hana's eyes widened before narrowing dangerously. Unlike most Inuzukas, she actually liked Sakura a lot. The pair had worked together from time to time and had gotten to know each other rather well. Sakura was an intelligent and strong woman whom Hana respected immensely.

"I see...I suppose you had to didn't you?" she sighed, "You could have been a little more gentle with her though."

"I know but I was just making it up as I went along. I feel awful." Kiba groaned. He could feel his eyes welling up and Hana could smell his emotions. It broke her heart to see her little brother in so much pain. She couldn't believe that her own mother could do that to her son. As for Sakura, she didn't deserve any of this either. Tsume failed to acknowledge the fact that Sakura's life had been full of pain and heartache. The Inuzuka matriarch just ignored it and judged Sakura based on her performance on paper, "Sakura...I already miss her."

"I know, otouto, I know." Hana sighed as she hugged her little brother tightly. She knew what it was like to be without the one she loved. Her own lover had been killed on a mission. While it wasn't the same, she could relate to the lonliness. In a way, while she would never see him again, Kiba had it worse because he would have to see Sakura every time he needed to leave the village. The council meetings would be a hotbed of Kiba's pining and sexual frustration, "But it'll be alright. I'll talk to Hokage-sama. She'll need to understand. I can't have her hating you for something you can't control."

"Would you?" Kiba asked, "That'd be good..." Hana hugged her brother again before smelling her mother stood in the corner of the room.

"How sweet." Tsume smirked, "It's amazing what an afternoon will do to a brother-sister relationship." She walked over to the couch and crouched beside Kiba. She too could smell Kiba's longing for Sakura. Although it didn't please her, she knew it would be a while before he would let go, "How're you feeling, pup?"

"Like shit." he huffed, "Thanks to you." Tsume backed off a little upon feeling the shift in Kiba's scent. His hostile stance, even when lying down, made her hair begin to stand up.

"Pup, don't be like this." she sighed, "You've done what's best for everyone."

"Hn. Whatever." he said, getting up from the couch. He didn't want an argument with his mother. Hana was surprised by her brother's restraint. Obviously this was affecting him much more than she had previously thought, "As long as you're off my back then I'm happy." With that he called Akamaru to follow him as he climbed the stairs. Tsume collapsed into an armchair with a sigh as Hana retrieved her shoes.

"And where do you think you're going at this hour Hana?" Tsume asked.

"I'm gonna smooth things out with Hokage-sama." she said calmly although underneath she was livid with her mother's selfish actions.

"You will do no such thing!" Tsume roared standing up sharply, "This is an Inuzuka Clan matter!"

"No it isn't! This is MY otouto's heart." Hana argued. Her brother may not have been prepared to argue his case but she sure was, "I will not have Hokage-sama hating Kiba for something that _your_ stupid vendetta made him do!"

"You so much as _look_ at that pink haired hussy and I'll-"

"You'll do what?" Hana snarled, her dogs snarling around her, "You'll try to kick _me_ out?" Tsume stood up straighter, shocked that her daughter was speaking to her in such a way, "Is that your new way of dealing with your children? Let me tell you, if you do kick me out, I won't be like Kiba-otouto. _I will not come back_." Hana could feel the change in her mother's chakra as she began to take a more aggressive stance. But something was off. Her mother, despite taking the stance that would have struck fear into any Inuzuka, wasn't as scary as she had once been.

"******You will stay here, Inuzuka Hana.**" Tsume snarled.

"I will...not." Hana stumbled over her words in the face of her mother's fury. She turned on her heel and ran out of the house with her three ninken in tow. Tsume's eyes were wider than they had ever been. She had just given a direct order to Hana but she had disobeyed! That just did not happen.

Upstairs, Kiba lay on his bed with the same widened eyes as his mother. He felt the chakra surging downstairs and heard his mother's alpha voice booming through the house but Hana had proceeded to ignore the order. He couldn't believe that had happened. It was physically impossible for an Inuzuka to disobey an order given by an alpha. How could Hana have done that? The fact that his mother's chakra didn't seem as terrifying as usual may have had something to do with it. Was she losing her grip on her clan? The whole thing made Kiba feel even worse since he hadn't been able to stand up to his bitch of a mom.

Hana kept up her swift pace as she left the Inuzuka compound, heading towards the Hokage Mansion where she knew Sakura would most likely be now that she was Hokage. It made the woman feel a little weird that she was going to discuss her brother's love life with the most powerful woman in Konoha but since it involved Sakura too, she had no choice. The three dogs who were following their mistress could feel her anger. The woman was incredibly angry with her mother but also shocked that she was able to disobey her relatively easily. Hana smirked at the thought that a change of leadership was around the corner. Hopefully her brother would seize the opportunity and dethrone Tsume before too long.

"Go away!" came a shout before Hana even go a chance to knock on the door. Hana's hand rapped on the door despite being told to leave. She would not leave without explaining to Sakura what was going on, "I said GO AWAY! I'm working!" came the shout again.

"Hokage-sama this is important. It's about Kiba!" Hana shouted through the door.

Inside the office, Naruto looked at Sakura who had stopped writing furiously. Her pen fell out of her hand before the other one was brought up to rest her chin on. Her eyes had narrowed as she looked ahead at nothing in particular, "I guess you'd better come in then." she sighed. Naruto's brow was furrowed in confusion as he sat with the plans for the funeral in front of him.

"Do you want me to leave?" Naruto asked.

"No, this will only take a moment." Sakura said. She watched as Hana walked into the room, "Before you start, if you've come bearing threats from Tsume then you can save them."

"I've not. My mother has nothing to do with me being here." Hana said, walking further into the room and standing beside where Naruto was sat. Sakura raised an eyebrow before motioning for Hana to continue, "Hokage-sama, I know it was you who brought Kiba-otouto home last night." Sakura's smirk told Hana she was right. Naruto looked even more confused. What had Sakura done with Kiba last night?

"Yes, and?" she asked.

"I want you to know you have it wrong." Hana said, "My mother...she made him choose. You have to understand, family loyalty comes before everything else when it comes to an Inuzuka. It doesn't change how Kiba feels about you." Sakura remained silent as she looked at a spot on the desk, "Please don't be too mad at him."

"Hana-san, everything you told me I already knew." Sakura said, "Or at least had a feeling about." That made Hana step back slightly. Sakura wasn't a fool. She knew that Kiba had been lying.

"Oh...then my coming down here was pointless." she sighed.

"Not exactly." Sakura smiled, "You see, I need you to know that I'm not angry with Kiba in the slightest. I'm happy that he's so loyal to his family." The pink haired Hokage walked around the desk before leaning against it with her arms folded, "Why does your mother hate me so much?"

"I don't know..." Hana sighed, "I guess that Kiba's always had a soft spot for you. She doesn't approve I guess." Sakura rolled her eyes. Typical parental behaviour. No-one would ever be good enough for the 'baby' of the family. She had the same thing with her parents, except not quite as bad. Her parents had never tried to make any of Sakura's crushes feel like shit. Her father had been a little off with them but that was just her father protecting his 'little girl', "Both of us have tried explaining that she's wrong but she won't listen."

"You Inuzukas are stubborn." Sakura laughed, "But no matter. It's not for me to win Tsume's approval. That's Kiba's job."

"What do you mean?"

"Kiba is going to be an alpha right?" Sakura asked to which Hana nodded, "I've come up with a way that he can win your mother's respect. You see, all Kiba has to do is challenge your mother for the leadership of your clan."

"Of course!" Hana grinned, "When he wins...our mom'll have no choice but to submit! Haruno Sakura you are a genius!" Sakura beamed as she sat back down in her chair, "I'll get Kiba ready for that. Hopefully he'll get over this soon and we can have a new leader. If I'm honest, my mom isn't as strong as she used to be."

"How so?" Sakura asked. Tsume had always been one of the strongest ninjas in the village, for her to be losing strength was unheard of.

"I disobeyed her." Hana explained, "Even when she tried to go Alpha on me. That only happens when the leadership qualities of the heir are reaching full maturity and therefore the current Alpha loses his or her usefulness. It should be easier for Kiba-otouto to take control now."

"Good. You may go now." Sakura said, "And arigato for letting me know of the situation. Oh. Make sure you and your clan are at the funeral we're having for Tsunade and Jiraiya-sama next week. It will be happening shortly before my inauguration, okay?"

"Sure. I'll tell everyone I can." Hana nodded before running out. Sakura sighed as she leaned back in her comfy chair. Naruto's baby blue eyes were nearly popping out of his head as he looked at his pink haired best friend and boss. He began to stammer as he tried to say something to voice his shock at hearing all of this.

"Sakura-chan? What's going on with you and Kiba?" he asked. He'd be damned if he'd let Kiba touch Sakura, "Why are you suddenly interested in his clan?"

Sakura just giggled and blushed faintly, "Well Naruto...that is just one of life's little mysteries." Naruto raised and eyebrow as Sakura picked up her pen again, "Shall we get on with these preparations?"

* * *

Rain lashed at Konoha and the streets stood empty, only the wind which carried small bits of trash around the streets and rustled the leaves in the trees could be heard in the village. No shops were open and Sakura had made sure that every ninja was in the village for this monumental day. Hundreds of ninjas stood, dressed in black looking at two coffins which held the bodies of two of the most powerful ninjas to ever come from the village.

At the head of the gathering, three figures were stood together with their heads bowed. One of them wore the red and white robes of the Hokage's office. Eventually, the red clad woman began to move towards the podium which the coffins were resting on. Picture frames of the pair lay at the head of the caskets, each holding a picture of a smiling Sannin; one blond and the other white haired. The pictures were deceptive. Both of them had little reason to smile in their final days but they kept up brave faces. Sakura ran her hand against the edge of each coffin before taking her position between them at the front of the podium.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming today..." she began, "Today we commemorate the lives of two truly great shinobi who were taken from us." Sakura sighed as she saw Shizune crying into Naruto's shoulder quietly, "Of course, we mourn the loss of the great strength that these two held, but many of us forget that they were so much more."

"Tsunade; medical genius who reined as Hokage for a healthy ten years." Sakura continued, "Many of you knew of her as a strong woman with a nasty temper and brutal strength." There was a ripple of a chuckle amongst the gathered shinobi, even Sakura had to giggle a little bit, "But Tsunade's life had never been easy. With the death of everyone close to her, it's a miracle that she held it together."

Sakura stopped again. She didn't like thinking of how unlucky her shishou had been, "But in the last years of life, Tsunade dedicated her days to helping Konoha prepare for the struggle that lay ahead. Namely Danzo. With her help, I was able to help you. Without her, none of what me and my team were able to do would have been possible. We all owe thanks to this truly remarkable woman for everything that she gave up for us."

Kiba's eyes were locked on Sakura, afraid to blink in case he missed something. Her sadness felt like a dagger through his heart and he wanted to comfort her so badly.

"I know she hated gushy, emotional goodbyes and I apologise to her but I couldn't let her be forgotten." Sakura said, "Tsunade was much more than a powerful kunoichi and great Hokage, not many of you got to see the incredible compassion that she held. My shishou played the role of mother to myself and Shizune-san and guided us through everything. Yes, she had her faults but...but...Oh I don't even know what I'm saying anymore." she chuckled.

Sakura looked over the crowd, "I'm not the best person to make a heartfelt speech but...I can say that I am sure that Tsunade will continue to watch over everyone in the village. Her example will act as an inspiration to many people in the future. Just as I looked up to her, I'm sure many others did too. Take her lead and make yourselves stronger. Tsunade lived, or tried to live, how _she_ wanted. She didn't care what people thought of her. She was cranky, who cares? She liked a drink, who doesn't? What we should remember of her was that she led us through times of hardship. No matter how bad things got, under her lead we were able to pull through."

Sakura turned to the casket, "Senju Tsunade. You will be remembered long after this for everything you did for us. Arigato just isn't enough so I for one will make sure your sacrifice was not in vain. I won't let you down. I swear that on my life." The tears that Sakura had been suppressing slowly flowed down her cheeks as she looked at the smiling picture of her old mentor, "I'll see you again I'm sure. Goodbye Tsunade-shishou."

Thunderous applause came from the crowd which made Sakura jump a little and turn around. Naruto whistled and Sakura bowed to the gathered ninja, "Arigato." she smiled slightly. Her eyes rested on the Inuzuka clan which had Kiba, Tsume and Hana at its head. Kiba was clapping with a proud smile on his face. All Sakura wanted to do was run to him but she couldn't which made it harder to deal with all of this, "Um...I don't really know much about Jiraiya so I'd like to invite Uzumaki Naruto to lead us in saying his farewells to the man." Her hands clapped together as she jumped down from the podium. Naruto hugged Sakura tightly.

"Baachan would've loved that." he smiled gently, removing her hat slightly and kissing Sakura's forehead before walking over to the podium. In typical Naruto style, he tripped and stumbled onto podium which enticed a laugh from his closer friends and those who knew him well. He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sorry 'bout that." he said. Sakura stood next to Shizune and watched as Naruto's speech followed his clumsy entrance. He seemed much more relaxed than Sakura had been, then again, he was good at dealing with attention.

Naruto kept earning laughs and tears with his recounting Jiraiya's life. Sakura would have done the same had Tsunade been a public person. Her shishou didn't want her private life publishing so Sakura would never go into too much detail. Jiraiya on the other hand, had no secrets. Naruto was happy to share his life with everyone, "Ero-sennin found one woman he loved more than any other." Naruto sighed, "Unfortunately, that woman made him wait. It was obvious they cared but both were too stubborn to admit it."

Sakura knew the woman in question was Tsunade. It infuriated Sakura to no end that the woman had never admitted her feelings.

"The only good thing that came with both of them leaving us was that they could finally be together." Naruto said with a soft smile, "So, I wish you the best of luck Ero-sennin. Maybe you'll get to be happy in the next life with Baa-chan." Sakura led the gathering in applauding Naruto's speech as he jumped off the podium and walked with his hands in his pockets towards the two women who embraced him together.

"Lovely Naruto." Shizune smiled. Sakura didn't have anything to say, her tears were too much for her to speak. She just gripped Naruto tightly as he nuzzled the crown of her head gently.

"That...that was g-great." Sakura sniffed as she cried into his chest.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled, "Ero-sennin wanted everyone to laugh at his funeral so I did just that." He wound an arm around Sakura and watched as the two caskets were lowered into the ground. Both of the ninja could hear sobs from the crowd as they began to disappear from view. Naruto knew that Jiraiya and Tsunade would finally be able to be together in the afterlife. It gave him a little more comfort knowing that the pair of them were finally at rest together.

The many ninjas gathered at the memorial eventually began to disperse after a moment of silence. Naruto and Sakura stayed behind for a moment longer to have a private moment with their mentors. The future of Konoha was in Sakura's hands and she swore she would stay true to her word; she would make her proud and be a great Hokage like she had been.

* * *

_**I hope that wasn't too horrific. Part of what made it hard to write is that I had an idea for an Obito/Sakura story in my head. Weird pairing I know but I rewatched Kakashi Gaiden and I thought Obito was so cool and the only Uchiha I thought could be hot other than Itachi. Ugh, it's bugging me so much! I might take a few days to write the first chapter just to get it out of my head. **_

**_Anyway, I'll try to make things a little less heavy next time. If you want to review it would be great :) _**

**_Thanks for reading,  
Eternal :)_**


	21. Two At Once

_**Hi! Whew...20 chapters already! Now I'm on my 21st! It doesn't feel like I've been writing this much for so long. And the amount of support for this story has been incredible. I know I keep saying it but I can't thank you guys enough for being so nice about the story. So, as a reward, this chapter has a nice bit of sexual tension in it for ya. No lemon just yet but I think you might enjoy a little part of it ;)**_

**_Rather than rant on all day, I shall save it all for later. See you at the bottom!_**

* * *

**_The Blossom Of The Leaf Blooms Twice_**

**_Chapter 21 - Two At Once_**

Girl number one was gorgeous. Kiba's mouth hung open for a moment when he saw the radiant beauty of the woman whom he was supposed to date first. A faint blush lined her tan cheeks as she made fleeting eye contact with the heir. Her hair hung to just below her shoulder blades in tight curls which added volume to her locks. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown colour which Kiba found so enticing. Tsume was sat on her knees beside her son with a surge of pride running through her at the scent of attraction already forming between the pair. Although on Kiba's part, it was pure lust. Being sat in the hot and stuffy Inuzuka Chambers which were lit by a multitude of candles lining the walls would not have helped the urge for the pair of them to rip their clothes off and...need I finish that sentence?

"Inuzuka Kiba. As you know, part of your duties as clan heir is to search for a mate now that you are officially of marrying age." the elderly man in front of Kiba said. This man was his grandfather and did not like the scent of pure lust coming off his grandson. He prefered, much like his granddaughter, the bond he had with the Hokage before all of this happened. However, clan law dictated that outsiders did not possess the loyalty that an Inuzuka had and were too easily tempted. To avoid heartbreak, members of the main family were to marry within the clan only, "Your first 'candidate', for lack of a better word, will be this young woman here; Inuzuka Makija."

"Hello Kiba-sama." Makija smiled, revealing the trademark elongated fangs. Kiba shook her hand with an interested smile of his own, "It is an honour to be chosen like this."

Kiba could really get used to this girl. She was pretty, polite and seemed like a genuinely nice person, "Likewise, Makija-chan." he smiled. Kiba's grandfather cleared his throat loudly, breaking the pair out of their lust filled trance.

_'How on earth will they survive the marking if they're already like this?' _he wondered. At least Sakura would have been able to rein him in, "Okay my boy. You know what is required of you next, I trust we don't need to go through it again." Kiba shook his head and moved towards the woman sat in front of him. He felt her shudder slightly as his hand caressed her neck gently, bringing her kimono down slightly to give him more access.

"This mark will be temporary, lasting only three months." the elder man said, "After that, we shall see if you can get along without it." This was stuff Kiba already knew but all he wanted to do was get to know this woman better. Why had he thought that this would be a bad thing again? Makija didn't even flinch as Kiba grazed his fangs against the tender flesh of her neck or as he broke the skin. The foreign chakra caused a slight burning in her neck for a second but when Kiba pulled away and licked the wounds, the pain seemed to fade. When Kiba looked into her eyes again, he noticed that they had clouded over with lust and a smirk had crossed her face, "Very good Kiba."

The male dog nin could feel his hormones going crazy right at that moment and, thanks to the mark, Makija's hormones were fuelling his own. He reluctantly helped the woman fix her kimono before the door to the chamber opened.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Hokage-sama wishes to see Tsume-sama and Kiba-sama." came a voice from the light which shone into the room. Kiba sighed as he looked to the woman he had just marked.

"What can I say? The woman loves me." Kiba grinned, earning a giggle from Makija. That statement sent a jolt through Kiba's system, stopping his lusty hormones in their tracks. He quickly stood up and walked out of the room with his mother, feeling physically sick. Sakura loved him and he was so easily taken in by another woman. Kiba felt ashamed of the entire thing. He felt like he was betraying Sakura.

* * *

Barely a week into her new job as Hokage and Sakura was ready to up and move to Suna. She had never realised just how whiney ninja could be. Whenever anyone came to see her, it was always with a 'problem' or 'crisis'. No-one ever just popped up to say hi to her anymore. It was so weird being addressed as Hokage-sama by the people who were once her own superiors and even weirder when her _friends _did it, despite her telling them not to. Sakura ran her hands through the bangs which framed her face as she stared down at the scroll which had just made her groan so loudly that it may have been misconstrued by people wandering outside.

"Sakura, what is it?" Shizune asked. Thankfully, Shizune was the only person to still address her like a normal person. Well...her and Kakashi anyway. Sakura couldn't even speak so she handed the document over to her assistant, whose dark eyes scanned the page, "A meeting with the Kages? Whatever for?"

"I guess to scope me out." Sakura sighed, "To see if I really have what it takes to do the job I've been given." This really wasn't what she needed right now.

"What's so bad about that?" the Head Medic asked, "Just do what you do best."

"I suppose you're right. It's just...I've only been Hokage for a two weeks." she said, "These guys have been Kage level for _years_. They know the ins and outs of politics better than me." Silence gripped the room as Sakura began to think hard about her situation. She didn't want to be viewed as weak by other villages. As a representative of Konoha, if she was viewed as weak then the village would be deemed to be the same. The pinkette leaned back in her chair, "I guess I'll just have to wing it."

"Wing it?" Shizune screeched, "You mean you aren't going to prepare?"

"What choice do I have?" she said, "I know nothing of politics. Hopefully, if I take Shikamaru with me, I can bluff for long enough to fool them into thinking I'm a good Hokage."

"It's a plan at least." Shizune sighed, "But with one snag...you sent Shikamaru on a mission last Tuesday. He won't be back for another week and you leave tomorrow according to the scroll." Sakura's forehead slammed against the desk as her hand yanked open the drawer beside her. A folder made a loud thump on the desk before she began to look through her shinobi lists. Sakura's stomach sank when she saw that the majority of her best jonin were out on missions, reparing the bridges that she'd destroyed and trying to make more money for the costs that such things would incur. Sakura pulled out two files with a sigh.

"I guess I have no other choice." she said, "With everyone out on missions, all I have left are these two."

Her eyes were glued to the brown haired Inuzuka duo. One of them was the man that made Sakura's stomach flip, his cheeky boyish grin on the picture reminding her that it had been over a week since she had seen him. The other, a woman who looked just as fearsome as Sakura remembered. It wasn't her ideal choice since neither had the patience to deal with Kages or politics but she had no choice, "Shizune. Get me Inuzukas Tsume and Kiba. Tell them it's urgent and to get here immediately." she ordered.

"Hai." Shizune nodded before disappearing in a puff of white smoke which made Sakura cough and splutter. She wished that people would just use the door once in a while rather than making flashy exits and entrances that were detrimental to the health of everyone around them. Passive smoking wasn't the most dignified way to die in Sakura's opinion. The young Hokage decided that she might as well get _something _done before she had to deal with the gruesome twosome so she picked up her pen and began to scribble her flashy signature on some of the documents that Shizune had left on her large wooden desk. It was a shame that most of the stuff she was signing for was the repair materials for the damage that she caused. It had to suck for the shinobi who were fixing the village but Sakura couldn't exactly go down and help or else she'd face the wrath of the council. Those pigheaded elders were already on her back about this whole mess.

"Look what you did to our village Sakura-chan. It's your fault Sakura-chan. Fix it Sakura-chan." she muttered in a mockingly high voice as she put on her best pompous look. A snort of laughter filled the room as she thought of Koharu scolding her for everything she had done to the village before Sakura chewed her out about supporting Danzo in the first place. What she had said was true enough, if Koharu hadn't supported Danzo in the first place none of what Sakura had done would have been necessary, "I don't care, Sakura-chan. What you did was reckless and stupid. You deserve a good, hard spanking for that! Go to the naughty step for a time out!" the pinkette mock scolded herself, putting her pen down and slapping her wrist once in a parental fashion. Okay, so Koharu hadn't quite said it like that but Sakura was allowed some poetic license wasn't she?

A sharp knock at the door stopped Sakura from going on a full one woman rant to no-one about how big a bunch of losers the elders really were, "Come in!" she called as she rose from her seated positon and walked to the window which overlooked the village.

Kiba had been listening to Sakura's little rant before he had gotten into the room and really hoped that she hadn't been driven insane by her new job. Hell, as funny as it was to hear her want to spank herself, he didn't really like the idea of her going completely off the rails unless he caused it and went off with her. He suppressed a laugh and a witty remark long enough to pipe up the courage to say, "You called for us, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, I did." Sakura said as Shizune closed the door behind the pair of ninja, one of whom was trying her damned hardest to glare a hole right into Sakura's face, "I'm sorry to bother you during your vacation Kiba but I have a mission for you and Inuzuka-san over there."

"I have a name." Tsume growled.

"I'm sure you do." Sakura smirked, "Anyway, the other Kages have requested a meeting with me in the Land of Iron. Lo and behold all I have left are you two to guard me. I know it's hardly ideal for any of us but I'm afraid you're all I have at the moment. Everyone else is out on missions or rebuilding the village so I need you to accompany me if it's not too much trouble." Sakura saw the snarl forming on Tsume's face, "If you have any problems, please, don't hesitate to keep them to yourself." Tsume was about to step forward to give the cocky runt a piece of her mind when she felt a hand pull her shoulder back. Her eyes bored into Kiba who was holding her back. His eyes looked equally fierce.

"She's the Hokage." he reminded her, "Leave her alone."

"How dare y-" Tsume breathed. Her son had just dared to give her an order! Last time she had checked, she was still the alpha of their clan and the only one capable of giving orders to anyone, "I'm afraid, _Hokage-sama_," the sarcasm didn't go unnoticed by Sakura or Kiba, "that an extra person will need to accompany us since my son has clan duties that he must fulfil." Sakura's eyebrow quirked up as Kiba began to blush at the thought of taking another woman on the mission. Sakura saw the expression on Kiba's face and knew instantly that it was a marriage thing.

"Hn. I guess I have no choice." Sakura sighed, "As long as the bitch doesn't get in my way then it's fine."

"It better be." Tsume smirked triumphantly as she smelled Sakura's jealousy. The dog nin turned and walked from the office. Sakura's stance relaxed as the tension began to lift, allowing Kiba to finally breathe properly. The combination of the tension and jealousy in the room had Kiba unable to think properly. The pinkette made eye contact with Kiba which enticed a small, almost unnoticeable blush to her cheeks. His lopsided smirk revealed an elongated fang as his sharp eyes picked up on the woman's still apparent attraction to him. She hadn't given up on him despite what he'd said to her which made what he was going through worthwhile.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said, sounding a little more seductive than she'd planned. True to what Kiba had said to her, he just nodded and walked out of the room. Akamaru barked and padded out after his master. Sakura groaned as she threw herself into the chair. Her hands ran through her hair, sweeping it back before letting it fall back into place again, "Why do I sound like such a loser around him?" she moaned. Shizune giggled, covering her mouth in an attempt to hide it, "Something funny?"

"You and Kiba...you're a little like me and Kakashi were at the beginning." Shizune smiled, "I couldn't get a word out without sounding like a dork."

"Oh Kami I sounded like a dork!" Sakura whined as she rested her head on her arms. She was supposed to be playing to cool and not letting Kiba know that she knew what was going on but the reduced time with him made her even more nervous than usual when he was around. Part of her was still disappointed that, even though it was an act, Kiba had blanked her. Except for the smile he gave her. That was nice. Sakura found herself blushing again at the thought of it, "Shit...I need to get a grip."

Outside the door Kiba was silently laughing his head off. He was sat on the floor clutching his sides as Sakura fell to pieces in the room she currently occupied. Mind you, it was almost a good thing that Kiba wasn't supposed to speak to Sakura since he had felt like jelly when he had seen her blushing. When she was goading his mother he had never felt more turned on in his life. Her jealousy at the mention of the woman that Kiba was being forced to date told him that she really cared for him. _'Ugh...why can't she just be mine already?'_ he thought as he managed to straighten himself up and walk away from the room, towards the woman who would be making this upcoming mission one of the most interesting he would ever be on.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

Patience was something that Sakura had honed in her years as a shinobi medic. Having to deal with whiney ninjas and civilians alike gave Sakura the ability to rein in her temper so that she didn't hurt anyone. However, Sakura's patience was still far lower than many others and the late arrival of her escort was not helping anything. Kiba and Tsume came eventually with another woman, true to Tsume's word. Sakura's eyes narrowed at the sheer beauty of the woman whom Kiba was fawning all over like a lovesick puppy. The lust between the two was evident, giving Sakura a little more of a confidence boost. It seemed Kiba's relationship with that woman wasn't as deep as her own with him.

"Glad you finally decided to make it." Sakura said with a fake smile.

"Sorry Hokage-sama, we got a little...held up." Kiba chuckled. Sakura felt a twinge of sickness in her stomach as she watched the woman peck Kiba on the cheek. Her cheek was where Sakura wanted to plant a nice hard punch. The pinkette did her best to disguise her anger and jealousy as she sized the gorgeous Inuzuka woman up, "This is Inuzuka Makija. Makija, this is-"

"Haruno Sakura, Nanadaime Hokage. I know." Makija smiled, holding out her perfectly manicured hand, "I must say Hokage-sama, you're just as beautiful as they say."

Sakura was a little taken aback by the sudden words of kindness towards her despite the woman being an Inuzuka. It seemed that she would be able to tolerate this woman after all, as long as she was polite and knew her place. Sakura took her hands a shook it firmly, "Arigato Inuzuka-san." she said. Makija winced at Sakura's strength, "Oh I'm sorry!" the Hokage said quickly, "I sometimes forget that I can do that." An embarrassed laugh escaped her lips before Sakura placed the Hokage hat atop her head, letting the white cloth cover part of her waist length pink hair.

"I-It's alright Hokage-sama." Makija said with slightly widened eyes. She had never met a woman with such insane strength as Sakura possessed. Sakura took note that Kiba was wearing his Akatsuki cloak which made her smile a little as she turned from the group. She too was wearing hers. Makija giggled as Kiba kissed her hand better, making Sakura suppress the urge to gag. Why was he acting like that? Sakura _thought _that Kiba wanted _her _so why was he all over the woman beside him? Her emerald eyes rested on Tsume who was looking proud and smug.

"That better?" Kiba smirked, kissing her hand again. Makija giggled and nodded. Kiba knew it was the marking that was causing this reaction to the woman and he could smell Sakura's confusion and jealousy. It was painful but the man couldn't tear himself away from the alluring scent of the woman beside him.

"I hope Inuzuka-san can keep up with a shinobi pace." Sakura said, interrupting their cooing.

"She's stronger than she looks." Tsume smirked, also able to smell Sakura's emotions. The Inuzuka matriarch was pleased that it was getting under the skin of the woman she hated most of all.

"I was talking about you, old bat." Sakura smirked, getting in the woman's face before taking off at a jog without warning anyone. Tsume looked like she had been smacked in the face as she just watched Sakura jog off out of the village gates. Akamaru bounded past without Kiba, following the woman whom he wanted to be his new mistress. There was something about Makija's scent that made him wary. She smelled too nice. Too sweet, almost sickly. The dog looked back to see his master carrying the woman on his back with a smirk on his face. He could smell the arousal from both people too. The white canine did not want a repeat of the previous night that they had spent together, "Sickening, isn't it boy?" Sakura growled as she scratched his ear. A bark and a nod was Akamaru's response as he kept up with Sakura easily. Her spare hand was holding onto the front of the Hokage hat to stop it from flying off in the wind. She didn't look very pleased and for good reason; Kiba was supposed to be in love with the woman but he kept fawning all over Makija. Akamaru whined and nuzzled Sakura gently to calm her down a little. An irritated Hokage was not something that would help the situation any.

Tsume took the occasional look back at Kiba. Being so close to the woman he had a 'thing' for might cause him to act beyond what the mark dictated. That was something that would have the council in uproar. She would have to keep an eye on Sakura too if she was to keep him away from her. _'That girl could be a problem. Akamaru seems too attached to her for my liking.'_

Makija couldn't understand the scent she was getting from Sakura. She had never seen anyone so strong and powerful in her life. Not even her own clan leader could compare, who was frightening. But Sakura's power, while strong, was soothing at the same time. It seemed she lived up to her reputation as a healer. Her scent told Makija that she was more suited to a hospital job than the office of Hokage, "Kiba-kun...I don't understand something." she said.

"Hmm? What would that be?" he asked.

"Why is Sakura-sama Hokage when she smells so...so...warm and soothing? I thought Hokages were supposed to be strong and dominating."

Kiba chuckled, shaking Makija slightly, "Sakura...she has so many layers to her. You smelt only part of her. Sakura has the potential to be scarier than my mom. You saw her strength, Makija-chan. That woman can crush someone with such little effort and her chakra is strong." Another laugh came from the man, "That's not including her incredible temper. Trust me, there aren't many people who could take her on and win."

Makija let out a sound which was full of awe, "Wow...I guess she's even more incredible than people say. She must feel honoured that you think of her like that."

"I...I've never told her." Kiba lied. Although inadvertantly, Makija had brought back the image of two weeks earlier when he had told Sakura she was an incredible woman right before telling her that he wasn't interested in her. The guilt that the man had pushed to the back of his head resurfaced suddenly as he stared ahead of him and saw the graceful movements of his Hokage; the woman who could never be his thanks to his clan laws. Man, he'd really fucked up there hadn't he? The woman on his back sensed his guilt and sighed.

"You should tell her." she said, "I bet Sakura-sama's got it rough as Hokage."

"Rough doesn't even begin to cover it." Kiba said quietly.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0

A gentle dusting of freshly fallen snow crunched under the feet of the travelling shinobi as they made their way towards their final destination. The forest of trees had long since thinned and dispersed, being replaced by rugged rock formations and jagged cliffs warding off any travellers who were not determined enough to complete their journies. Most people would have wrapped up warm to escape the perpetual chill that gripped the land that the four had ventured into yet Haruno Sakura felt no need. Her cloak billowed behind her while heat radiated from every pore of her body. Every snowflake which came into contact with the pink haired chakra master fizzled and evaporated, sending a tiny vapor off her delicate skin. At her feet, a similar phenomenon was occurring; before her heeled feet could meet the snow beneath her, it would melt and evaporate, carving a clear path wherever she walked. Kiba had never seen such an ability displayed by a shinobi in his life. Sakura's chakra had been flared for over three hours and yet the kunoichi showed no signs of stress or slowing down. In fact, she was just as energetic as she had been when they set off two days earlier. He was sure that not even Naruto could keep up this kind of technique for so long without losing his pace even a little, and he was the most energetic person he knew. It just proved how masterful the pinkette's chakra control truly was.

"Keep this up and your drooling might flood the place." he heard his mother snap as she walked beside her son. Kiba shot her a puzzled look without even checking himself. Tsume just shook her head. Even with her best efforts, Kiba was still too attached to Sakura for any form of relationship with another woman to function properly, even with the mark in place. What had been a look of lust on Kiba's face when he looked at Makija had dulled to mild attraction since the marks began to heal on her neck, dulling the binding scent. While this was normal during the mate finding period, it was dangerous. Less loyalty towards Makija with Sakura in the vicinity might cause Kiba to do something that the council wouldn't approve of. The scent of Kiba's admiration was annoying in the extreme for the older Inuzuka.

"Ma. Keep your comments to yourself please." Kiba growled, "I don't know why you're getting pissy."

"You marked Makija-chan." Tsume snarled, "It's wrong to think about another woman like you are right now."

"I admire Sakura's control of her chakra." Kiba snapped, "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing but don't let it go further than it is right now. Remember what you need to do." Tsume urged him. She was determined for him not to mess this up. She pointed to the woman who was chatting to Sakura excitedly, "That woman could end up being your mate, pup. Don't screw this up for yourself."

"I'm not stupid Ma, don't talk to me like I am." he said.

The Inuzuka heir couldn't understand why his mother was being so demanding of him all of a sudden. By clan law the mark was only to see if he had a genuine connection with the woman, nothing else. Marriage didn't have to occur just yet. He still had several more years before he would be _required _to marry in order to take over the clan. Tsume was thinking too far in the future, "Pup...I know you're not stupid but I just want what's best."

"If you'd let me have what's best, we wouldn't be having this conversation." he growled, eyes flashing dangerously at his mom. Tsume stopped and stared at her son who just trudged off, sticking his balled fists into his pockets. His stance was aggressive again and Tsume couldn't find her voice when he glared at her.

_'He's grown so strong...when did this happen? Am I losing my...Oh no.' _Tsume's eyes widened again when she realised, _'If he's reaching maturity we have less time than we thought.' _This couldn't be happening now could it? Clan Heirs didn't usually mature fully until they were at least twenty seven years old and Kiba was only twenty two! If Kiba matured too early then the council might not see him as a worthy leader due to his lack of experience. Damn...things just got a whole lot more complicated for Tsume at that moment. Snapping out of her panic induced thoughts, Tsume ran with Kuromaru to catch up to her son.

Eventually, Sakura stuck her arm out to stop the group from moving forwards. The reason being that a large group of men who were clad in thick armour, their faces completely hidden by the facial masks that they wore, were barring their path. The leader of the group wore a similar suit of armour to the rest, only it had spiked shoulders and a more intimidating design on his helmet which also had spikes incorporated into the design.

"You have no business here." the leader said in a deep voice which boomed around them, "Criminals such as yourselves have no place in the Land of Iron."

"Criminals?" Kiba asked, stepping forwards as if ready for a fight.

"He's talking about our clothing, puppy, calm down." Sakura smirked, removing her Hokage hat and handing it to the leader of the samurai. He examined it closely, "I am no criminal. I am Haruno Sakura, Nanadaime Hokage of Konohagakure. Myself and my...assistants have been called for a meeting with the remainder of the five Kages. We mean you and your people no harm." Sakura's voice, while gentle, made her intentions clear with an authoritative and fierce undertone. It was that which made her seem as if she was over seven foot tall. With a chuckle, the samurai leader handed the hat back to Sakura.

"I see. Mifune-sama will be pleased to hear of your arrival Hokage-sama." he said, his tone changing to a more friendly tone, "But may I ask why you wear the Akatsuki mantle?"

"I worked briefly as their leader in order to dispose of the previous Hokage." Sakura said bluntly, "I trust none of you have a problem with that."

"Not at all Hokage-sama. We are, in fact, pleased that Danzo has been dealt with. Mifune-sama did not like how far reaching his grip on the shinobi world was. Even in other countries." the leader said, "As long as Akatsuki pose no threat to anyone we will leave you in peace."

"Good. Akatsuki is now under Konohagakure's control." Sakura smiled as she fiddled with the ring on her left thumb, "You can be sure that, as long as I'm in office, there will be no misdeeds from them." She felt the edgy chakra of the samurai surrounding her team receed and begin to relax. This was a good sign. As long as she could gain the trust of the other nations, she could begin to repair the damage that Danzo had done to Konoha's economy. Sakura motioned for the team to follow her as the samurai led her away towards a bridge which separated the meeting place from the rest of the mainland.

"Hokage-sama, I will have to ask you to stop flaring your chakra now. It might put some of the guests on edge." the samurai leader said.

"Fine. I guess I won't have to freeze for too long." Sakura sighed as the escort took her and her team towards a bridge which was made from stone. She took the first step onto the bridge before proceeding to lead the way across it. Tsume was slightly impressed with how easily Sakura took charge of the situation and dominated, which annoyed her greatly. She wore a scowl as she followed her village's leader across the bridge.

* * *

"The Hokage is late." a dark skinned man snapped as he drummed his fingers against the wood of the desk. His other hand ran through his slicked back white hair as he and three other people waited impatiently for the mystery person to arrive. None of them knew who had been appointed as Hokage after Danzo was removed which was why he was eager to get the meeting underway, "Don't Konoha know that we have better things to do than wait around for them to make a grand entrance?"

"Oh please Raikage-san." a brunette female sighed, "You are just as interested as we are so, please, calm down for just a second. I'm sure they'll be here soon."

The room's attention snapped towards the double doors which swung open suddenly, revealing the petite form of a woman walking into the large, circular room. Every eye in the room scrutinized the woman who was wearing the Hokage's hat. Raikage's face scrunched up in pure anger as he stood up sharply, "Will Akatsuki stop at nothing to make everyone's life that much harder? Murdering a Kage! That's a new low!"

"Oh please." the woman smirked as she removed her hat, "I _am_Hokage. Haruno Sakura's my name." Sakura's emerald eyes scanned the room to find that there was an empty seat with the kanji for 'fire' inscribed on the chair, "Is that my seat?" she asked as she walked over to it only to be stopped by a chunky, muscular arm placed in her path.

"You're going nowhere." the man snarled, "Until you explain what you're doing wearing _that_."

Sakura looked down at her cloak. The green clouds should have been a bigger giveaway than this as to who she was, "Akatsuki has long since been disbanded." she sighed, "And to show their alliance with Konoha, our uniform is now green." Her emerald eyes were boring into the older man's eyes as he towered over her but she didn't waver one bit, "Kindly move your arm before I am forced to remove it myself."

"You'd threaten me?" Raikage shouted, getting even more enraged, "The cheek! Listen here you little punk I'll-"

"NO!" Sakura's voice boomed as she gripped the Raikage by the neck, lifting him effortlessly into the air. There was a collective gasp as they saw the little pinkette lift the huge musclebound man at least two feet into the air, "You listen to _me_. No matter how buff you may be, your strength pales in comparison to mine. You want to make something of it, then I'll gladly make a grown man cry. But until then-"

"Um...Hokage-sama? Can you put the Raikage down so we can start this meeting?" another elderly man sighed, _'She's just like Tsunade-san used to be.' _Sakura blushed faintly as she placed the man down on the ground before edging past him, never losing eye contact for a second. The dark skinned man, who looked more like a wrestler than a shinobi burst into a fit of loud laughter as Sakura sat on her chair between the red headed man that she knew as Gaara and the brunette woman who wore a shocked and impressed look on her face.

"She's a spirited little girl, I'll give her that." the Raikage laughed loudly as he too took his seat.

_'Spirited? Spirited? That monstrously strong woman is the scariest thing I've seen since...ever! She's unreal.' _Makija thought from the gallery that rose above the room that the Kages had convened in. Kiba hadn't been kidding about her temper. The slightest thing could set Sakura off and her strength let her lift such a heavy looking man easily. It seemed she had a lot to learn about the shinobi world.

"Someone's been taking lessons from Tsunade-hime, haven't they?" an even more elderly looking man, who was barely able to see over the table, smirked as he looked Sakura up and down as she removed her Akatsuki cloak and placed the hat on the desk in front of her.

"She was my shishou if that's what you mean, yes." Sakura smiled, _'Man...he's ancient. How's he still a Kage?'_ she wondered.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you." the woman beside her smiled, holding out a hand, "I'm Terumi Mei, Godaime Mizukage. It's not often someone can do that to Raikage-san and get away with it. I'm impressed."

"Arigato Mizukage-san." Sakura said. The woman beside her just screamed beauty and power. It wasn't surprising that she was Mizukage. It was reassuring to know that she wouldn't be the only woman who was a Kage. The pinkette turned to the redhead beside her to see that he had his head rested on his hands and he was staring in front of him, seemingly blanking her completely. If Sakura had looked more closely, his teal coloured eyes had been glued to her from the second she had walked into the room. Gaara had read her chakra to gauge her strength and had been mildly surprised by what he had sensed.

"Gaara. But you know that." he grunted, "After all, we've met before."

"Of course." Sakura nodded, turning to face the man who was sat at the lone desk at the front. He had to be Mifune. Flanked by two samurai he had to at least be one of the higher ups, "I am sorry for the intrusion Mifune-san. Please, continue." The man smiled softly before nodding. He didn't seem to be too put off by Sakura's disruption of the meeting. In fact, Mifune had been impressed by the display of assertiveness from the woman in front of him. If anything, she was more intimidating than her mentor had been. A bit of a dark horse since he hadn't expected such a violent temper from such a delicate and petite woman.

"It's fine Hokage-sama." he said, "Now that we have the...introductions out of the way, we really should get back to business. It has been almost a year since we have heard anything from Konohagakure. Before we go any further with this meeting, we will require a full update on how your village is faring Hokage-sama." Sakura nodded.

"Well...In the past eight or so months, Konoha has had numerous changes of Hokage." Sakura explained, "Danzo killed Tsunade which sparked the entire mess off."

"This we know." Raikage said, "He proceeded to cut off all connections to other villages and remove himself from our alliance."

"I see." Sakura frowned, "I was forced to kill Danzo myself. I have only been Hokage for two weeks so I've yet to catch up on the politics of the village but the situation is worsening. My attack which was aided by the remaining members of Akatsuki-"

"You sought out Akatsuki?" Onoki shouted, standing up on his seat in disbelief.

"Yes, now let me finish." Sakura said firmly, her eyes forcing the older man's retort back, "As I was saying, my attack destroyed the five bridges which surrounded the village as well as several key points in the village. We are currently in the process of rebuilding and should be done in a few weeks thanks to the increased manpower that no wars has given us."

"Hmm. What of the remainder of Akatsuki that you mentioned?" Mei asked.

"Kisame-san, Itachi-san and Sasori-san each reside within Konoha's walls at the moment." Sakura informed the gathering, earning a gasp from each of them, "That is my first point. Each of them have requested to join my village's forces as active shinobi. I wish for them to be stripped of their status as international criminals."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Onoki screamed, "Between them they murdered countless people!"

"Excuse me Tsuchikage-sama but this is a matter for Konohagakure to discuss with Kirigakura and Sunagakure." Sakura said politely as possible, "While I am prepared to reinstate Itachi, I need your approval to do the same with Kisame and Sasori." Gaara and Mei were just as shocked at Sakura's request as the rest of the room was. Even the people in the gallery who were watching the conversation were shocked to hear a Kage having sympathetic thoughts about three wanted men. Sakura sat silently. She wouldn't put any pressure on the respective Kages who needed to make the decision. Gaara leaned back in his seat with his arms folded, his black ringed eyes closed as he thought deeply.

"Sasori of the Red Sands." his deep voice sighed, "He's been a thorn in our sides for years. To have him this close and then to release him will cause untold repercussions in Suna. The people will not like us turning him over."

"Same with Kisame." Mei said, looking down, "You say he helped you willingly? With no conditions?" Sakura nodded and Mei fell silent again. If Kisame had done that, he must have recognised Sakura's strength as a ninja. And if she was still alive, maybe Kisame had changed, "Hmm...I suppose, since my village has no use for such a man...and he did help you...I will allow it."

The edge of Sakura's mouth tugged up into a smile at hearing that.

"Suna owes Konoha for its services in the past." Gaara said, "You saved Kankuro and helped to save me. Sakura. You also were instrumental in the Fourth Ninja War, healing many of our forces and commanding the medical corps." Sakura waited patiently for Gaara to make a decision, "Sasori is yours. It's the least we can do. But consider our debt settled." His teal eyes were locked on Sakura who nodded with a smile on her face. She wanted to cheer and hug him but that would look incredibly undignified. It seemed Gaara sensed this because he smirked before looking towards the front again. Sakura did a small victory dance as she grinned happily.

"Hmph. A Kage working with criminals." Raikage grunted, "This would never have happened with Tsunade."

"Shows how little you know." Sakura smirked, "It was part of Tsunade-shishou's plan to get them on our side." Once again, the man looked like he'd been slapped across the face with a dead fish while Sakura smiled at him, her emerald eyes glimmering. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Cheeky little punk." he said, "I like your style."

_'Grr...She's handling this better than I'd thought she would.' _Tsume thought as she leaned against the railings of the gallery. Her son's eyes were glued to the pinkette who was commanding so much respect from the world's leaders even though she had only been Hokage for a short time. He was smiling softly as he looked down at her which disturbed Tsume greatly. Sakura was showing all the traits of a potentially great leader. At this rate, Sakura would be proving her wrong for a second time.

Mifune watched Sakura intently. As well as being a powerful, beautiful woman, she was a strong negotiator. It seemed Tsunade had taught the girl a lot about how to use her natural dominance to get what she wanted from people, be they Kage level or not, "Now...can we get back to the matter at hand. Konohagakure removed itself from the alliance that had been formed as a result of the war."

"Is such an alliance really necessary anymore?" Onoki asked, "Uchiha Madara hasn't been seen for five years. He's got to be dead."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Sakura said, shaking her head and holding up her left hand, revealing the ring with a purple stone set into it "This is all I found of him when I went to examine where his corpse was supposed to be. I took it as the new leader of Akatsuki." The other Kage eyed it before shrugging, "If such an alliance is to continue, I would gladly put Konoha back into it."

"Under one condition." Onoki said, "You return the Bijuu to their rightful owners."

"That cannot and will not be done." Sakura said, "They will remain in a location known only to myself." Onoki began to shout something about an attack which made Sakura stand up sharply and slam her fist through the dense wood of the desk and toss her waist length hair back, "If any of you _dare _to mount an attack on Konohagakure to reclaim 'your' bijuu, I will not hesitate to use them against you. Or destroy them"

"Why would you do such a thing?" Mei asked.

"Think about it. With the Kyubi still inside Naruto, Konoha has nothing to lose." Sakura stated, "But if I ordered the destruction of the others, your strength decreases rapidly. And if I attacked you with them...well...no need for me to say what will happen, right?" Onoki sat down, knowing that Sakura held all the cards, "Now then, I propose that I hold onto the bijuu so that in a time of emergency I can return them to their owners as needed on the condition that they will be returned as soon as they are done with the power granted to them."

"What makes you think you can control them?" Raikage asked.

"You forget, I have Uchiha Itachi's Sharingan." Sakura chuckled, "Once again, if you attack my village, I won't hesitate to use them against you. It's within my power to do so." Gaara studied Sakura from the corner of his eyes. Nothing she said held any ounce of a lie. The look on her face made him think that she really would act on her word. She was ruthless and dominating which betrayed her gentle appearance, "Of course," she sighed, sitting down again, "It's the last thing I want to do."

"Incredible." Onoki smirked, "I can't believe we've been outmaneuvered by a little girl."

Kiba had never _wanted_anyone more at that moment. Sakura being in complete control turned him on so much that he found it hard to control his urge to say "Screw it" and just jump her right there. She was being so strong and dominant yet her gentle and caring side never faded. It was a combination that no-one else possessed. Feeling the arm of the marked woman beside him around his waist snapped him out of him. A wicked smirk graced his face. Maybe he'd be able to use the mark to his advantage and distract himself from the delicious woman down below.

* * *

Pinkish lips parted slightly for the sake glass which sent a glug of Sakura's favourite drink down her parched throat. The meeting with the other Kages had taken the majority of the afternoon and had run late into the evening. Sakura was truly exhausted. If she had known how much talking she would have had to do, she would never have taken the position in the first place. After the other Kages had gotten over their initial shock of how different Sakura was to her appearance, they proceeded to give her a harder time with each request that she brought to the table. Although, she gave as good as she got when it came to the intensely heated arguments which had rung through the meeting room. More than once, Mifune had to stop the Kages from belting one another.

"Who knew politics made people act like such children?" Sakura sighed as she placed the sake glass down on the bedside table along with the file she had been reading on the major clans of Konoha. Sakura still had so much to learn and to understand so she needed to study as much as possible to be as effective as she could.

_"KIBA! Oh Kami that's good." _came a muffled cry from the room next to Sakura which made the emerald eyes bulge out of her head.

"What. The. HELL?" she ground out as she heard more giggles and cries from Makija.

_"You like that huh?" _a deep and manly growl sniggered, sending a shiver down Sakura's spine. She hadn't realised just how sexy a voice could sound. All anger erased, Sakura lay back and sank into her pillows. She knew it was wrong but Sakura couldn't help but listen to the growls and grunts which came from the man she had fantasized about herself for the past few weeks. Nothing sounded better than those sexy vocals tearing through the silence of the night.

_'Damn it yes I do.' _Sakura thought as she felt wetness pooling in her lap. As if it was separate of her will, Sakura's hand began to trail down her delicate skin towards the panties which were hidden beneath the thick duvet that lay ontop of her. Her own breathy moan left her lips as she listened to the Inuzukas next door going at it full force. Sakura wished so hard that it could have been her under the hottie rather than having to settle for herself. Circling the bud with expert medical precision, Sakura sent a delicious burst of chakra into the aroused area which enticed a louder moan from her throat, "Fuck..." she breathed as her head began to thrash from side to side on the pillows. Another burst sent Sakura's head swimming. The sound of bedsprings next door was driving her insane with lust and jealousy.

Kiba's head perked up at the new scent that invaded his sensitive nostrils. The spicy scent of arousal coursed through the area but a new scent was mixed in. He took a deep breath as he pleasured the woman beneath him, pounding into her mercilessly. Cherry blossoms. His blossom was getting off on what he was doing. He nearly came right there when his sensitive ears picked up on a breathy moan of his name come from not the woman beneath him but from beyond the wall next to him, which might as well have been paper thin, _'Sakura...you dirty girl. Well, let me give you something to enjoy.'_

"Mmm...you're so slick babe." he growled, loud enough of Sakura to hear it like he was talking to her. His strong shaft slammed hard into Makija but Kiba couldn't help but picture Sakura. Her bountiful chest on view, jiggling and bouncing in front of him. Her moans as he drove her closer to the edge. How he wished he could feel her cool, fair flesh against his heated body once more. Her scent was driving him insane as next door, Sakura was pleasuring herself to the sound of his own pleasure, "So warm...and tight...all for me."

_"Yes...for you...all yours." _came a loud groan from both of the women he was sending shockwaves of pleasure through. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought he'd be doing this, "_Growl for me, puppy." _

That order wasn't hard to follow as Kiba felt his release slowly approaching. Trying to hold on until Sakura was ready was excrutiating. His thrusts became deep, long and hard, enticing screams from Makija. But none of her sounds matched those of the pink haired beauty that wanted his cock next door, "Baby I am so fucking...oh Kami I'm close." he snarled in Makija's ear.

_"Me too...Fuck me harder puppy." _he heard Sakura moan. _'My pleasure.'_he thought as he was finally able to resume his mercilessly fast pace. Flipping Makija over onto her front, he was able to drive deeper and harder into her than ever. Sakura's panting was louder and breathier, sounding like it was in his ear. _"YES! Fuck yes, I'm gonna cum!"_

Kiba roared loudly as with one last thrust, he made both women climax simultaneously. His own seed spilled forth into Makija with such vigour that all she could do was scream in ecstasy. Kiba collapsed, falling to the side of Makija before turning from her. The woman's arms wrapped around him gently.

Sakura turned to the wall and placed a hand on it. She felt ashamed of what she'd done. A Hokage...doing that...over her bodyguard. It all seemed so sordid and wrong, "But damn did it feel good."

_"Same here baby. I loved hearing you moan for me. Maybe we can do that again." _Made Sakura's eyes widen. It was almost like Kiba had heard her but that was impossible. It would have been hard to hear anything above Makija's screams. From the sounds she was making, Kiba really was as legendary as the girls he had done before bragged. That thought sent another jolt of excitement through her system which made her giggle quietly. She was going to enjoy finding out if the rumours were true or not.

* * *

As dawn was breaking, Sakura sat in the kitchen of the house that she had been allowed to stay in for the duration of the talks with the other Kages. A cup of coffee was the only thing keeping her awake as she had been unable to sleep after Kiba's mind blowing performance the previous night. Every time she went to fall asleep, she would see a montage of images in which she'd been bent over, twisted around and fucked so many ways by the man she wanted most that if anyone saw what was in her head, she'd be sectioned or arrested for sexual harrassment. Her fingers flicked the pages of the file that had been calling to her all the time. One piece of information stood out amongst all others.

_Inuzukas are known for their stamina and energy in all aspects of life. Their all or nothing attitudes make them powerful and dangerous opponents as well as fiercely loving partners. Many see their markings as a way of distinguishing between human and Inuzuka but they are more for sexual purposes. Touching any one of these markings will arouse an Inuzuka and bring them great pleasure. Male Inuzukas have a marking which twists around the full length of their-_

"Oh. My. God." Sakura breathed as she pressed her legs together until thewave of desire passed. She wanted to pounce on Kiba and find out if any of what this file was saying was true.

_But their greatest asset is their legendary tongue. Capable of feats of dexterity that many would deem impossible, Inuzuka males are able to pleasure their lovers better than most._

"Fuck. Me. Sideways." Sakura ground out as she suppressed another blush and wave of desire. She quickly shut the file and shoved it away from her before taking another sip of her coffee. That was going to be the death of her. How was she supposed to concentrate on the negotiating part of this trip when her smoking hot bodyguard was the embodiment of sexual pleasure? She pushed the chair out and stood up slowly, hoping that her jelly-like legs wouldn't collapse on her. Her face was still hot so she jumped over to the sink before spashing some cold water onto her crimson cheeks, the cooling sensation causing her to sigh in gratidude, _'This is gonna be absolute hell.'_ she thought as she looked out of the window to see that there was yet more snow falling around them despite it being mid july. The world's climate never ceased to amaze her.

_**"Maybe Hottie McDogboy would let us snuggle up to him to escape the cold."**_ Inner Sakura grinned perversely.

_'Oh shut up, please! I am perfectly fine with my chakra.'_ Sakura scolded.

_**"You read that file. Chakra can only do so much to please us. We need an Inuzuka's touch."**_ Inner Sakura said, fanning herself at the very thought.

_'With his mom and girlfriend in the house? I don't think so honey.'_ Sakura frowned.

_**"That makes it even more exciting! Imagine the look on that vicious bitch's face if she walked in on Kiba and us." **_she knew Sakura wouldn't be able to resist annoying the elder Inuzuka alpha.

_'No. Remember what I said to Kiba? I'm waiting for him to stand up to his mother.'_ Sakura said before ending the conversation upon hearing someone coming down the corridor.

Kiba nearly fell over when he entered the kitchen to see Sakura looking out of the window. On the table he could see a file separate from the others. It looked to have been pushed away and said 'The Inuzuka Clan' on it in Sakura's flamboyant and neat handwriting. He smirked at his before looking at Sakura who was now trying to occupy herself with something other than him. Her embarrassment was such a cute reaction to his presence, "Good morning Sakura." he said, trying to hide a snigger.

"M-M-M-M-Hi Kiba." Sakura finally managed to spit out.

Kiba's eyes trailed down Sakura's body and he cursed himself for not putting more on. Being around Sakura in just a pair of baggy jogging pants was not good. With Sakura wearing a lacy black thong with a matching bra which was barely holding in her amazing chest, he was finding it hard to control himself. Sakura had covered up poorly with a flimsy semi-transparent dressing gown which floated delicately off her feminine frame. The piercing was present in Sakura's navel which made Kiba want to touch her.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked, indicating to the tea or coffee.

"Nah, I'm awake enough now." he said. Boy was he awake.

"Well, I guess you had to be tired after last night." Sakura smirked, "Kept half the house awake." Kiba smirked playfully.

"Listening were we?" he asked in a teasing growl at made Sakura blush intensely. He chuckled as he walked past her, leaning into her ear, "I enjoyed every moment of that performance, Sa-ku-ra."

"Wh-What?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." Kiba winked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sakura blushed, unable to look at him. Damn it! He'd heard her. Kiba appeared in front of her, placing a mug on the side as he advanced on her, his eyes clouded over with lust. Sakura gulped at the bare chest in front of her with a light dusting of hair on the pectoral muscles which made Kiba even more manly. When she was pressed between Kiba and the counter, he put his mouth to her ear and growled.

"You liked my growl didn't you?" he asked, "I did what you asked Sakura...did you like it?"

"..."

"My nose told me you _did_." he smirked, kissing down her neck, "You smelled so beautiful when you wanted me." Two weeks of not being able to touch her had driven Kiba almost to the point of insanity. He could smell her attraction to him even now. She hadn't given up on him, thank Kami, "And...truth be told..._I wanted you baby_." His hands gripped her hips as he showed her just how much by pressing his large erection against her, "And you've been reading up on my clan...find anything nice?"

"Hmm?" Sakura half moaned.

"Did you find the part about our tongues?" Kiba smirked, looking into her eyes with a burning desire that made Sakura blush even deeper, "I bet you just loved it didn't you _Hokage-sama_?"

"Kiba..." she sighed.

"Dirty little Hokage-sama getting off on me having sex with another woman." he chuckled, still grinding, "Wishing it was her, wanting me to pleasure _her_ instead. Am I warm?" Another moan gave Kiba all the answers that he needed. His lips met Sakura's softly before he winked as he pulled away, "Oh believe me Sakura, that time will come." To hell with his mom and the marking. This woman was too delicious to resist. And he was going to have so much fun making her beg for him just as so many women had before. He smacked Sakura's behind and sat himself down at the table, "Calm yourself down babe. My Ma won't like smelling you all worked up like this."

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Sorry." Sakura said, finally able to think clearly.

"Don't apologise to me, Sakura." Kiba smirked, "I got my pleasure from you last night. I knew I was good but making two women cum at the same time has to be a record."

"Oh shut up." Sakura snapped, "Or I'll lock your ass up when we get back."

"I don't mind what kink you have Hokage-sama, as long as I don't get released for a _long_ time." he chuckled. Sakura threw her arms up with a growl before storming out of the room, leaving Kiba to laugh to himself. She was too worked up to even begin to negotiate. Kiba was not helping by being so damned sexy. How was she supposed to test her new found information if she couldn't even formulate a coherant thought around the man anymore?

This was going to be difficult...

* * *

_**Sexy, sexy Kiba. Poor, horny Sakura doesn't stand a chance, even if she is Hokage. Lol. I thought you guys deserved a little action, even if it wasn't between the two of them directly. The lime/lemon was kind of an experiment. I wanted the connection between the pair to be shown even if it wasn't really physical. I don't know if it worked though. The scene in the kitchen just had to be there. You just know Kiba's the type of guy who loves to see a girl worked up over him. And Sakura's so easily wound up. **_

**_Thanks for all the amazing reviews guys! I love you! See you all next time,  
Eternal :)_**


	22. Realisation Over Ramen

_****_

_**Okay everyone, I'm gonna take a break from the main storyline to develop some of the more minor characters. I feel like I've been neglecting something that could potentially be quite a big part of the story so this chapter will focus mainly on romance between some of the other characters. I will warn you, this chapter is heavily centred around a gay relationship being formed. No sex but quite a bit of fluff and hotness ;) If that offends anyone I'm sorry. **_

This chapter is purely fluff and romance. I think I've been a little lacking in that department so far, considering this is a romance story. I've given you action so let's have a little fluffiness!

* * *

**_The Blossom Of The Leaf Blooms Twice_**

**_Chapter 22 - Realisation Over Ramen_**

Naruto had his hands shoved into his pockets as he trudged away from the office that his best friend was supposed to occupy at that moment. Unfortunately, she happened to have left the village just a day before he had managed to get back from his bitch of a mission. Sakura had made him and Shikamaru rebuild an entire bridge by themselves. Of course, Naruto hadn't initially worked out that they had been chosen because both of them could effectively use the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to do the job. It had taken Shikamaru who had eventually pointed it out when Naruto had tried to dive into it by himself. Guts and determination only get you so far.

"What a drag, I can't believe Sakura wants me to do her job." Shikamaru grumbled as he walked beside the blond.

"Hey. Be thankful you lazy ass." Naruto smirked, punching his arm, "She believes in your abilities. Be flattered."

"Yeah, yeah. She's just as lazy as I am." he smirked back, "Kage meeting my ass. I overheard a conversation about a holiday before Sakura became Hokage. I'll be willing to bet that's where she's gone for the next two weeks."

"Dude, she's not that bad." Naruto laughed, "I doubt she'd lie to anyone about that."

"Naruto, listen to yourself." Shikamaru chuckled, "She's as devious as the next kunoichi and has the political power to back it up. She's more than capable of doing it." Naruto shrugged before shoving the shadow-nin playfully.

"You gotta admit, she's good at what she does though." he grinned. Sakura was definitely worthy of her title as number one kunoichi. She was the epitome of what a kunoichi was supposed to embody; deviousness, sexiness and intelligence. Sakura had all three qualities in abundance and wasn't afraid to use them to get what she wanted. Even though he didn't like thinking that Sakura, or any kunoichi he was close to, did that, he knew it was part of her duty to the village.

"Hmm...Maybe." Shikamaru sighed, "But I don't like thinking about that sorta stuff, it's too damned troublesome." Naruto laughed at the trademark quote from the man until he spotted the genuine discomfort on the guy's face. His eyes narrowed and his brow creased into a frown out of concern for Shikamaru. He had no idea that he was so affected by what a kunoichi had to do.

"What's wrong, man? I mean, it's not like you're a stranger to that sorta stuff." Naruto reasoned, "I mean Ino-"

"That's what I mean Naruto. _Ino_ does it. _Sakura _did it before she became Hokage and _Hinata _does it too." he said, "Just thinking about it is enough to make me feel sick." Silence envelopped the pair as Shikamaru continued to stew over what his friends and teammates did as part of their jobs, "Ugh...How can someone even think of using their body to kill a man? And if it all goes wrong, they could be killed on the spot." Naruto's eyes widened. He'd never thought of it like that, "Guys just don't have that kind of trouble."

"I guess you've kinda got a point." Naruto sighed, "When you think about it...it's disgusting."

"Got it in one." Shikamaru said, putting his arms behind his head.

"Ew...Sakura...and some guy..." Naruto grimaced, shuddering at the thought of some slimeball having his greasy hands all over the woman he cared most about, "Thanks Shika, I could have lived my entire life without thinking about that."

"When you spend your days staring at clouds, you have a lot of time to think Naruto." Shikamaru said, "Not all of it is pleasant." He agreed with Naruto. The thought of Ino being in that position was horrible. Another silence fell over the pair as they walked through the red walled corridors of the Hokage Mansion towards the large wooden doors that led out into the streets of the village. Naruto's stomach was churning. He couldn't get the image of each of his female best friends out of his head, "Naruto, you don't have to be so down about it."

"But what you said...it's so sick." he sighed, "Surely Sakura can stop it all can't she?"

"You'd think so." the shadow ninja said, "But it makes up more than twenty five percent of the village's income. What would replace it? We can't simply do more missions, our man power just isn't great enough." He kicked a rock with the tip of his shoe, "In short it's a-"

"Drag I get it." Naruto said, "You're right Shika, guys are much better off."

"You should have stopped at better." Shikamaru said as if it was the most normal thing in the world to him.

"Dude, you're gonna have to stop with the sexist comments. Sakura'll kick your ass if she hears that." Naruto lightly scolded/warned him. He didn't want to see little bite sized Shika-bits in his ramen after a comment like that. Shikamaru sighed.

"What's it to do with her if guys are better for me? And I'd hardly call having a preference being sexist." Shikamaru asked. Naruto's mouth formed an 'O' shape as he finally understood Shikamaru's oblique yet strangely direct meaning. This understanding was suddenly followed by a shriek of confusion, "What's wrong Naruto?"

"You like guys?" he shouted, pointing at his friend who looked mildly annoyed. He felt Shikamaru's hand pull him by the jumpsuit down the street quickly as people stopped what they were doing to stare at the pair and chatter amongst themselves. "Do you _have _to shout my sexual preference to everyone who can hear Naruto?" Shikamaru hissed as his lazy eyed expression turned into a fierce glare, "I'd really rather not have it broadcast over the village if you don't mind you baka."

"Sorry." Naruto smiled sheepishly, "It was just a shock that's all...I mean...I thought you and Ino would be, you know, at it like rabbits." He chuckled at the image of many little shadow wielding loud mouthed ninjas running through the village thanks to Shikamaru and Ino 'getting it on'. Much to the blond's surprise, Shikamaru cringed noticeably at the same thought before shaking his head vigorously.

"Me? And that loud mouth drag of a woman?" he almost squawked, "Please. Even if I swung that way, I would prefer a woman who could keep her trap shut for more than two seconds."

"Oooh. She's gonna be crushed." Naruto said, "I'm sure she's got a thing for you."

"I know. That's why she can't know just yet." Shikamaru hissed, "If she found out, it would be the end of our friendship. Ino isn't the most tolerant person in the world you know." Naruto nodded sagely. He knew full well the extent of Ino's potential bigotry. It was the way that many of the major clans in the village were raised so not many people were acceptant of things being 'different'.

"Does anyone else know?" Naruto asked.

"Just my mom and dad." Shikamaru sighed, "It's not the reaction I wanted though."

"Oooh, they didn't flip out did they?" Naruto pushed.

"No. They were _happy_." Shikamaru cringed again, "In fact, my mom seemed over the fucking moon and my dad said he was proud that I'd 'come out'."

"What's wrong with that?" Naruto shouted. He would honestly never understand Shikamaru's mind. Parental understanding was the pinnacle of what a gay person could want yet the shadow nin was unhappy about it for some reason.

"You try having my mom pointing out guys to me from her pervy yaoi magazines." Shikamaru said. He'd never admit to Naruto that she had good taste. Some of them were _gorgeous, _"Then there's my dad setting me up with his friend's sons! They're supposed to be mourning over the heirs that I can't give them but instead they're happy and supportive. I just don't get it."

"Man, your clan is just too laid back to care." Naruto laughed, punching his new 'gay best friend' in the arm, "So stop worrying and enjoy the single life of a gay guy!" A wicked smile crossed the fox container's whiskered face, "What's it like?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"You know...being that way." Naruto pressed.

"Why are you so interested?" Shikamaru smirked as he walked ahead.

"I-I-I'm not! I just wanna understand what you do better that's all." Naruto called after him, racing to catch up with the pineapple headed man. Shikamaru stopped and turned to Naruto with a lopsided grin as Naruto continued to whine for him to tell him.

"It's nice, okay Naruto?" Shikamaru sighed, "A bit like dating a woman only...sturdier and with a little more meat down below if you catch my-."

"OKAY! Moving on!" Naruto called out, making Shikamaru laugh as Naruto guided his down the street with an arm across both shoulders. It amused the man greatly to hear Naruto try to change the subject for it to only came back to him trying to pry even more into his newly reinvented love life. Every time Shikamaru fed him a little more, Naruto listened just as eagerly. It seemed he wouldn't need to be quite so ashamed about it after all. He was glad he'd told Naruto first. Since he'd been through the most regarding discrimination, Shikamaru figured that the blond would understand the most. Next was Sakura and Kiba. Boy they'd have a field day once they knew. Both loved to tease him anyway and he was sure Sakura already had an inkling anyway.

_XxxXxxXxxXxxX_

"Sho...whatsh wrong wiv chicksh anyway?" Naruto asked as he stuffed his face with the bowl of ramen that he had ordered as Shikamaru filled him in more on being homosexual. Naruto's curious mind wasn't letting the idea rest. Anything new was interesting to Naruto.

"Um...I dunno...they just don't have what I want I guess." Shikamaru asked with a blush as the two serving him and the blond eyed them up.

"What? A dick?" Naruto asked, making Shikamaru splutter and choke on his noodles. He laughed raucously as he slapped his friend on the back solidly a few times, "Sorry man. Just _came _out." That set off another round of giggles from Naruto.

"Ugh. You're disgusting Naruto." Shikamaru smirked, trying to suppress his own laughter. Naruto was loud and crude which usually wasn't his style but he found himself able to talk freely with him and even tolerate his horrific taste in jokes which were often sexual or something along those lines. It was a testament to his friendship with him that Naruto could laugh about something that Shikamaru had deliberated for a full two years over, "Although I'd have said it differently, yes. Women don't own penises."

"Excuse me but what on earth are you two talking about?" Ayame asked with a puzzled expression. She had been trying to block out their conversation but it had gotten a little too interesting for her to tear herself away.

"You mind if I tell her?" Naruto asked, nudging Shikamaru who looked hesitant, "C'mon Shika, Ayame-chan won't say a word. Promise."

"Sure. People have to know eventually so go ahead." the lazy shadow nin sighed.

"Shikamaru's come out of the closet." Naruto said bluntly, turning to the woman who was the owner's daughter.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes lighting up with interest as she looked at Shikamaru who was blushing deeply, "I have _loads _of gay friends! Seriously, I've got gays coming out of my knicker drawer. Good for you Shikamaru-kun." she smiled. Shikamaru found himself with a stunned smile on his own face. No way had he expected anyone to be so understanding. He had even begun to rise out of his chair, ready for when she kicked him out. Man, his view of the world really was warped.

"You can't tell anyone though." Naruto insisted, "We don't want anti-gays finding out."

"Gotcha. Your secret's safe with me." Ayame winked, "And it's not like anyone's gonna find out just by looking at you guys. I mean, Naruto-kun's one of the most masculine guys out there."

"Huh?" Naruto squeaked.

"Well I have to say you two make a really cute couple." she grinned. Both of the ninjas shared shocked expressions before Naruto set about avidly denying that the pair were on a date. Shikamaru just hid his blush and continued eating his ramen, sneaking glances at Naruto who was explaining to Ayame, using his muscles, to explain how he couldn't possibly be gay. That made him roll his eyes. Naruto obviously didn't realise that gay men were hidden amongst even the toughest of them. Ayame was quick to apologise to him yet the shadow nin could see part of her that didn't believe him. Part of Shikamaru himself didn't believe Naruto.

When Naruto was finished downing his sixth bowl of ramen, he pushed himself away from the counter and stood up with Shikamaru who had only eaten two bowls of the stuff. The blond slapped enough money for both of their meals onto the counter before giving them a loud 'goodbye' and walking out, "Man, there's nothing like ramen to fill a hole."

"Hmm." Shikamaru said. His mind was too busy thinking for him to really concentrate on what the guy next to him was really saying. It was what Ayame had said that was bothering him. Had it really looked like Naruto and he had been on a date? Was that what he was going to seem like whenever he so much as sat next to a guy now?

"Shika? Hellooo?" Naruto called, waving a hand in front of his face and snapping his finger to wake the shadow ninja up, "You really need to stop spacing out on me."

"Sorry Naruto." he sighed.

"S'alright." he smiled, "You've got a lot goin' on so I'll let it go, this time." Shikamaru was focused on Naruto's fixed grin. The guy was always happy, something that he was jealous of. He couldn't help but smile a little when he saw that smile. It was infectious. And, if Shikamaru was honest, made him look pretty damned cute. Shikamaru's cheeks erupted in another deep crimson colour at that. He had just thought that his friend was cute. Well...the shadow nin thought he had a point. Far from being the scrawny little shrimp he had been at twelve, Naruto had grown up well. His frame was built yet lean at the same time. Combine that with his golden sunkissed skin and it made many of his newly acquired fangirls squeal. Having gotten to actually _know _Naruto over the past few months, Shikamaru had learned that an actually quite incredible mind lay behind the blond locks and loud mouth. Naruto was more than capable of being deep and intelligent when the situation called for it. At times, while he could be crude and loud, he could also be sophisticated and well read. There were so many layers to the guy that Shikamaru would love to peel back but psychoanalysing your friend wasn't the best way to get close to him.

His usual flaw of overthinking things was coming into play now. The usual cycle of a problem arising and him thinking about it until he just gave up was rearing its ugly head once more. The months with Naruto's company had given Shikamaru the time to contemplate whom he may want a relationship with. With loyalty, strength and kindness it seemed Naruto was a prime candidate. Except for one tiny, yet crucial problem.

Naruto was straight but Shikamaru was gay.

That meant that no feelings Shikamaru developed would ever be reciprocated. As saddening as it was, the shadow nin couldn't help himself. If he was honest, he felt like Hinata only his own feelings were safely locked up inside. But one day the dam would burst. Shikamaru was sure of it. Naruto's acceptance of him made him even more easy to love and harder to let go of. All of this made Shikamaru feel queasy

"Naruto. I'm feeling a little sick." Shikamaru sighed, "I'm gonna head home."

"Nuh uh, if you're sick there's no way you're goin' home." Naruto said, knowing that the Nara compound was over on the other side of the village, "You can stay at mine until you get better."

_'Great. I get to stay in the house of a hot blond. What a drag.' _Shikamaru mentally whined while the possibility of what might happen caused a twitch in his crotch. A crotch that hadn't been touched by another guy for at least a week. What could Naruto do with his big mouth? _'Dammit! Shut up Shikamaru! Damn pervert brain!' _Yet try as Shikamaru might, the perverted thoughts kept bombarding his brain, not letting him stop the arousal that was beginning to occur as Naruto's strong grip guided him away towards the man's home.

_XxxXxxXxxXxxX_

Shikamaru was surprised at how clean the apartment that Naruto lived in was. And also by how cramped and tiny it was too. He hadn't found a new place since he had become a genin. It was a little sad; a hero being forced to squat in a dump like this one when he got to live it up in a grand house back at the Nara Compound. It didn't seem fair and the lazy man would have taken Naruto there if it hadn't been for one thing.

Naruto was currently scrutinizing his entire body. Oh yeah, he was supposed to be feeling sick.

Well, his heartbeat was certainly faster than normal and he could feel the sweat building up on his forehead as Naruto's baby blue eyes scanned his body. They were so big, vibrant and full of life that Shikamaru found it hard to take his own onyx eyes off them. How could Sakura have turned _this _down? Hokage or not, she was a fool for letting his love pass her by. He was sure that he was over her by now, seeing as Kiba had now developed an interest. Now that was funny. Hotheaded Inuzuka Kiba and the hellcat Haruno Sakura. Shikamaru shuddered just imagining how bad tempered and irritable their children would be.

"Hey Shika, you cold or something?" Naruto asked, jerking Shikamaru out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" he asked, shaking his head sharply.

"You were shivering." Naruto said softly, his voice full of concern. All for him.

"I...I'm er...I'm fine Naruto." Shikamaru said, falling over his words a little as Naruto got closer to further his scrutiny. He was beautiful. Truly beautiful. Shikamaru forced himself to walk around the blond and take a seat on his couch to get a break from his gaze, "I'll probably feel better after I sit down for a bit." he said, summoning a false smile to his face. Naruto seemed to buy it and just shrugged.

"Kay then. I'm gonna have a shower. I should have done that as soon as we got back but...we got a little sidetracked getting in touch with our inner gay." Naruto grinned. Shikamaru chuckled slighty before sinking further back into the couch and throwing his head back with a sigh. The entire apartment smelled of him. It was so hard for him to keep his control but somehow Shikamaru stopped himself from following the man into the shower and showing him how to _really_ get in touch with his 'inner gay'. He didn't even mentally slap himself that time because a real world slap did it for him.

"Dude. Get a fucking grip." Shikamaru told himself angrily, "He's just a guy. Just. A. Guy." Another grunt left his lips as he threw himself back against the couch, "I wish...Oh Kami what did I do to deserve this? Huh? What the fuck did I do?" Scared that Naruto might hear him berating himself out loud, Shikamaru retreated into his mind closing his eyes, _'Naruto's more than just another guy. That much is certain. But I can't act on these feelings can I? Of course not. It just wouldn't work. He's hardworking Naruto and I'm lazy ass Shikamaru; two opposites. But they say opposites attract...'_

The Nara's mental gymnastics really weren't helping. For once, his brain was of absolutely no use to him. He knew love was something you _felt_not thought about. Purely instinctive which was more Kiba's territory which was why his eventual relationship with Sakura would work. Kiba was brave enough to act on impulse and say 'to hell with it' and kiss the girl. Another trait that he envied. If only it were so simple with him and Naruto. It didn't help that, as sexy as he was, Naruto was clueless and therefore giving no signals. It was true that Naruto liked him but only as a friend. _'Oh good grief. How much of a lovestruck teenager can you get?'_ he wondered as he rose from the couch.

All of the thinking was making Shikamaru thirsty. Even though it would be taking a big liberty, he really needed to quench his thirst but it was mainly to find something that would distract him from his problem. Glancing at the toad shaped clock in his living room, Shikamaru guessed that Naruto had been in the shower for at least ten minutes. If he was as quick doing that as he was with doing everything else, he wouldn't be too much longer. He walked into Naruto's kitchen and pulled a glass out of the nearby cupboard before filling it with water.

"Shit!" he hissed as he heard Naruto coming down the corridor. His heavy footsteps pounding the wooden floorboards as he walked closer to him.

"Shika? Where's that lazy a- Oh! You're there." Naruto grinned. Shikamaru nearly dropped his glass as his eyes widened. How tactless. Naruto was stood in front of him with nothing but a pair of his jumpsuit pants on. No top. No nothing. A towel ruffled the sopping wet locks which fell into his eyes. Shikamaru's eyes fell to Naruto's well sculpted upper body. The entire thing was golden as if it had been kissed tenderly by each ray of sunlight that had ever hit it. His jumpsuit had always hidden so much of it that it was almost scary to it his full glory now. Shikamaru was sure that his cheeks would explode if they got any more red as his eyes followed a droplet of water roll down his chest and tight abs, "You okay Shika? You're all red."

"No Naruto. I am _far _from...okay." Shikamaru ground out as Naruto's towel swiftly took care of the water on his perfect skin.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, getting closer to him with a concerned look creasing his brow. He was so close that Shikamaru's nose caught a whiff of his natural scent, without the ramen tainting him. Divine. Shikamaru took a deep breath as Naruto looked him up and down.

_'Now or never...Fight or flight.' _Shikamaru thought. He was moving towards the flight and the never parts. Naruto's hand on his shoulder made him look into his eyes.

"Do you wanna sit down?" he asked.

"No. I'll be okay. I have the perfect cure." Shikamaru said as he summoned up enough bravery to close the gap between him self and the taller Naruto. About an inch was separating them before Shikamaru looked into the man's face to see a perplexed expression, "Maybe I'll have to show you." he said.

Naruto nearly squeaked in shock as Shikamaru's lips pressed against his own and his hands were resting on his chest. Naruto's eyes were wide as he felt Shikamaru try his hardest to get him to react but he was just too stunned to even move an inch. It wasn't even like he wasn't enjoying it. Shikamaru's lips were soft and full and, pressed against his, they felt even more so. Shikamaru's hands had moved up to his shoulders and had pulled him closer, closing the almost non-existant gap. He could feel Shikamaru's crotch throbbing against his thigh. It made Naruto feel weird. Another guy was getting turned on by kissing him.

Shikamaru let out a soft gasp for air as he wrenched himself from Naruto's lips and stepped away, "There...I finally did it." he panted. He felt proud of himself for facing his fear until he saw the look of shock on Naruto's face. His eyes were wide and Naruto's lips were forming questions that his voice just couldn't say, "Oh no..." he said quietly. He felt the salty sting of tears in his eyes as Naruto just stood completely motionless, "Naruto say something...oh Kami please."

But still the blond said nothing.

Shikamaru couldn't stop the tears so, rather than cry in front of Naruto, he forced himself to run. The Nara had never moved so fast in his life. His vision was blurred as he slammed the door to Naruto's apartment behind him and ran down the stairs towards the exit, _'How could I have been so **stupid**__?'_ he berated himself, wiping away his tears only to find them replaced by others. The bitter sting of rejection rang through his body as he ran across the village towards his clan's compound where he could safely unleash his feelings.

Naruto ran his hand through his hair, not completely sure what on earth had just happened. Shikamaru had _kissed _him. Naruto's lips still felt the tingle from the action. But that wasn't what worried him. It was the hurt look in Shikamaru's eyes. The look of regret. He knew why he'd looked like that. His failure to give him a response pushed him to think he didn't like him when in fact, Naruto wasn't sure what he felt anymore. The blond slammed his fist against the counter with a growl, "Shika..." he sighed before wandering through to the livingroom. He sat exactly where Shikamaru had sat on his couch and leaned forward in thought.

It was all so confusing. Shikamaru had never shown any signs of this before. But he was skilled at hiding things so that didn't surprise Naruto in the slightest. Naruto was more confused by the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to be sick, no, it was more..._excitement _than anything else. That flutter he once got from looking at Sakura. He'd gotten it from Shikamaru's kiss. It made absolutely no sense to him.

Never before had he needed Sakura so badly in his life. Maybe she could make better sense of it than he.

* * *

A week away from the village was a long time. Sakura felt as if she hadn't seen the place for years. It was good to see that the damage was more than halfway towards being fully fixed. She had no idea just how efficient and skilled her shinobi were until now. Beside her, Kiba winked at her playfully, causing a blush and for her to break eye contact. She had barely been able to concentrate with Kiba constantly making deliberately flirtatious comments or giving her sneaky looks that told her she was being mentally undressed by the man.

"I can honestly say I have never been more glad to be home." Sakura sighed happily before turning to the group. Makija looked happy as ever despite the man who marked her being close to the woman who posed the biggest threat to her. Tsume however was well aware of what was going on and had more than a few words to say to her disobediant son. Kiba's soft smile as he looked down at his Hokage was all the evidence she needed to know that the marking wasn't working, "Okay, you guys can go home if you want. It won't take me two minutes to file the report and tell the council the good news."

"C'mon pup." Tsume growled as she stormed past the pinkette.

"Actually Ma, I think I'll help. She can't be expected to do it all alone." Kiba said.

"Oh how thoughtful of you Kiba-kun!" Makija smiled as she latched onto his arm. Sakura had to giggle at how sweet and innocent the girl sounded compared to the man beside her who was about as far from innocent as you could possibly get, especially with the lust in his eyes at that moment when he looked at Sakura. He was _definitely _thoughtful. His thoughts were full of Sakura, "In that case, I'll be waiting for you to get back."

With that, she span around and gracefully took off after her clan leader whose anger was almost tangible. With an audible growl, Tsume stormed off down the street with Kuromaru in tow. Sakura raised an eyebrow as she looked at Kiba, "You know that's just gotten you in even more hot water."

"Good that I'm not a lobster then isn't it?" Kiba grinned. His arm found itself wrapped around Sakura's waist only to feel a short, sharp slap on his hand which made him look at Sakura with a puzzled expression, "Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"How about two timing Makija?" Sakura asked.

"She's a clan obligation and you know that Sakura." Kiba sighed, ruffling his hair.

"That makes it even worse. I thought you were putting your clan ahead of everything else." Sakura said. Kiba detected a small amount of hurt in her voice as she wouldn't look at him. He edged behind the woman and wrapped his arms possessively around her waist before resting his chin on her shoulder. His bronzed hand was rubbing Sakura's stomach gently in a circle around her pierced navel.

"I was...but...that didn't really work out for me." he smiled, "What I feel right now is way more powerful than the mark on that woman's neck." That made Sakura blush deeply. Kiba was being sweet again rather than his cocky, sexy persona that he'd revealed to her several times during the Kage Summit, "I'll deal with my Ma later."

"I don't feel right." Sakura sighed, "You know, coming between you and your family. I know how much becoming clan leader means to someone like you."

"I said I'll deal with it." Kiba said, his tone becoming more serious, "But right now, all I'm worried about is if Hokage-sama wants me to escort her to her office or not." The way he said that conjured up thoughts that made Sakura's stomach flip and turn around in knots. He was being possessive now. Like he thought she was his. Wow, he'd done a lot of growing up in just three weeks. Sakura found herself smiling like a goofball. Her plan was working and Tsume's power over her son was waning. Judging by Sakura's none response and the flare in her attraction to him, Kiba was very welcome to do what he wished.

"At least be discreet." Sakura smirked.

"Sorry. I don't do discreet when it comes to my girl." Kiba chuckled, "Everyone will know she's _mine_." Sakura shuddered against the man who had been teasing her all week in one way or another.

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura found herself listening to yet another romp being started by the pair of Inuzukas in the bedroom next to hers. It hurt Sakura a lot to hear that when Kiba kept showing an interest in her too. Sakura no longer felt like Kiba's special someone, just some woman he was getting his pleasure from, "Fucking baka Sakura." she quitely cursed herself. _

_"No Makija. Stop. I'm...not in the mood tonight." came Kiba's soft growling voice. From the sound of it, he was anything but 'not in the mood'. Sakura's eyes flicked to the wall as she listened to the bedsprings creak softly, "I'm just not feeling too good that's all..."_

_'Liar.' Sakura thought with a scoff. It would take more than not feeling well to wilt an Inuzuka's libido. She listened again only this time she heard someone actually leave Makija's room. For once it seemed that Kiba was going to sleep in his own room at night and Sakura would be able to sleep without the frustration which came with her inevitable arousal. What she was shocked to see was her own door being swiftly opened to reveal a very shirtless Kiba just in a pair of boxers. Sakura glance up at him from the notes that she was supposed to be reading, "What do you-"_

_"Shh." he smirked, placing a finger over his lips as he walked into the room. He gently closed the door behind him and performed a set of handsigns which Sakura knew as a silencing jutsu. Whatever he was planning was going to get loud, she was sure of it, "That's better." he smiled, suddenly appearing beside Sakura's bed. _

_"You really shouldn't be here." Sakura said, flicking another page whilst pretending not to be interested in the almost naked man beside her. Her inner self was raging and screaming about something but Sakura was just blocking her out. Kiba leaned in and quickly pulled the file from Sakura's hands before pulling her out of bed and into his arms, "Kiba what the hell do you think you're doing?" she whisper shouted, not sure if she could trust his jutsu. _

_"I'm hugging you what's it look like?" he asked, almost looking completely innocent. _

_"Hmm. And what else is there you want to do?" Sakura asked, feeling something nudging her insistently. Kiba's tan cheeks erupted into a fierce blush as he felt Sakura's push against his erection._

_"You're wearing my favourites..." he growled with a smirk, ignoring her question. His finger trailed across her clavicle before dipping down to pull at the fabric that bound Sakura's breasts, "I bet they'd look amazing on the floor." _

_"I knew you weren't ill." Sakura smirked. _

_"Oh but I am." Kiba grinned, "And I need my own personal nurse to take care of me." Sakura laughed at the pathetic excuse for a joke, "Now are you going to examine me, or do I get the pleasure of examining you?" _

_"You'll get nothing and like it." Sakura said. _

_"But Sakura. I know you want me. Why are you denying yourself what you want. What you need. What you **deserve**." Kiba said, becoming more and more feral with each sentence. His finger was tugging at the lace bra with the intention of making it snap off her body. Kiba's other hand was gently massaging the soft globes of flesh that made up Sakura's behind, making her bite her lip to suppress the groan that was sure to follow. Kiba's lecherous grin reached a whole new level when he saw the damned sexy way she was holding back, "Don't hold back. Let me hear you, Blossom." _

_Sakura allowed a squeak to leave her when Kiba finally pulled the bra from her body, letting her breasts bounce in front of him. Kiba felt his cock twitch at the sight as a throaty growl rumbled through the room. He looked into Sakura's eyes as he latched onto one of the already hard buds, flicking it with his tongue. His spare hand pinched her other nipple, causing a jolt of pain to mix with the pleasure. Sakura could feel that familiar feeling building up inside her as Kiba laughed, still attached to her, "Kiba...ugh...stop that." _

_"You don't mean that do you baby?" Kiba teased, leading Sakura back to the bed that she had once occupied, "If you did...I wouldn't be able to smell your pleasure." He hovered above her before switching to the other nipple, nipping it with his elongated fang. Sakura's cry was music to his sensitive ears. Her legs were parted as Kiba lay atop her petite yet vastly stronger frame. His grinding crotch made Sakura's wetness increase. The files hadn't lied. Kiba was truly an amazing lover, "You have no idea how much I've wanted to continue what we started so long ago." _

_Sakura wasn't registering what he was saying. Her mind was foggy. _

_"When that damned Sai interrupted." Kiba growled, "Oh how I wanted to take you...up, down, all over that apartment of yours. Making you scream for me over and over." _

_"KIBA!" Sakura cried out as his hand dipped into the panties she was wearing. Her squeals made Kiba lose even more of the fragile control that he was barely holding onto. His lips crashed into Sakura's, taking her breath away. The pinkette's hands wound their way into the soft spikes atop the dog nin's head, tugging gently as he enticed Sakura's tongue into a passionate dance with his own. Dominance wasn't an issue here. Kiba wasn't looking to dominate Sakura. She was his equal and treated her as such. _

_"You are beautiful beyond words." Kiba confessed, making Sakura's blush even more. It was funny how Sakura could blush at a compliment yet what Kiba was doing to her had no effect on the colour of her cheeks, "Truly you are something to be worshipped." _

_"Kiba stop..." Sakura started. _

_"No. I'm not going to stop telling you the truth." he said firmly, stopping his grinding suddenly. The throbbing in her body made her whine when he separated himself from her. She felt herself being pulled up to meet him as he kneeled on the bed. Being held in his strong arms made all of her waiting worth every second, "Baby, I'm sorry. I couldn't find the courage to stand up to my Ma...But that'll all change when we get home." _

_Sakura stayed silent as Kiba kissed her neck and nuzzled her gently, "I don't want to be without you anymore. It hurts too much." _

_"Kiba..." was all she could say. No other words would come. A single tear fell from her eyes which Kiba quickly kissed away. _

_"You will never have another reason to cry." Kiba smiled, stroking her face, "I'll be different to that bastard. You'll be treated like the goddess you are." Kiba slowly laid her body down on the bed again before laying beside her, pulling her close to his fur dusted chest. _

_"Huh? What're you doing?" Sakura asked._

_"We're gonna wait." he said, "I want to do this right so I'm not going to touch you until we get this mess sorted out. I promise."_

_"You get me all worked up to tell me you're gonna wait?" Sakura hissed before Kiba took her lips with his. His chuckle rocked both of their bodies as he kissed her. _

_"Sorry." he grinned, making Sakura roll her eyes before snuggling closer to his strong body. Kiba had a habit of choosing the completely wrong time to be the sweetest guy she had ever met. Nevertheless, the Hokage felt her heart swell for him and beat faster in anticipation of finally getting her man, "I'm looking forward to it too." he smiled, stroking her hair, "Now sleep. You've got another long day tomorrow."_

_**Flashback Over**_

Kiba felt Sakura's happiness spike for some reason. She had been silent for some time as she had let him lead her towards the Hokage Mansion and this sudden surge of happiness made the man look around quickly, "What's got you so pleased, baby?" he asked.

"Nothing much." she blushed, realising he could still smell her.

"Tell me. No hiding things from me." he said.

"I was remembering that night you snuck into my room." she giggled. Kiba chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "I was thinking about everything you said to me."

"I meant every word Sakura." he said, "When I deal with my Ma, I'll be right round your apartment making you scream." He tightened his grip on her and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"You'd better not _touch _her Inuzuka or I'll kill you." came a snarl from a blond man who was sat on the wooden floor outside the office of the Hokage. Kiba shot him a triumphant look as he squeezed Sakura closer to him. Sakura would have smiled down at Naruto had he not stood up with a solemn look on his whiskered face. Instead, her concern creased her brow, "Sakura. I need to speak to you. It's really important." he said. He looked troubled as Sakura opened her door and led the pair inside. Kiba could tell that Naruto didn't want him there but he wasn't going to leave until Sakura told him to, "Alone if possible." Naruto said, confirming Kiba's suspicions. Strangely, Naruto smelled a lot like Shikamaru.

Kiba looked to Sakura who sighed, "I think you'd better go. You've got stuff to do anyway." she said with a soft smile.

"Yeah." he said pulling her close. He planted a soft and gentle kiss on her lips before pulling away. Akamaru gave a weak bark, "And Akamaru still isn't feeling too much better."

"Aww." Sakura cooed, scratching the dog, "Get well soon boy." _'She treats that pup better than me.'_ Kiba thought with a smirk. Sakura stood up and shared another kiss with Kiba, "Now get going, puppy." Kiba laughed and walked towards the door.

"You can rub my belly later." he said with a wink before he and Akamaru left. Sakura let out a sigh before leaning against her desk. Naruto looked even more uncomfortable as he stood fidgeting with the hem of his jacket.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"First: Dog breath?" Naruto screeched, "Since when?"

"That's not the point." Sakura blushed, "Tell me what's wrong before I force it out of you."

"It's...It's Shikamaru." Naruto sighed. He'd been dreading this moment for the entire week since he had seen the shadow nin. No-one had heard from Shikamaru since the kiss happened and Naruto was worried, "He's not been around for a while." Sakura's eyebrow arched as if to say 'And?' "You see...while you were gone...Shika he...might have...sorta..._kissed me_." Naruto whispered the last part, looking extremely embarrassed while Sakura looked perfectly normal.

"And?" she actually said it this time.

"Don't you get it Sakura? He _kissed_ me." Naruto said, "K-I-S-S-E-D M-E. Like you and...dog breath." Sakura chuckled, doubting highly that anything Shikamaru did was much like what Kiba did to her, "Don't you care?"

"Quite frankly, good on him." Sakura said, "Naruto, I've known that Shikamaru's gay for a while. He acts tough and macho but it was easy to see. I have no problem with it. What I have a problem with is you thinking that there is something to be ashamed of if you liked it." She looked into his eyes, "_Did_ you like it."

Naruto nodded. He'd been thinking all week about how it felt being that close to him and eventually, Naruto had started feeling a bit empty. His thoughts had been consumed with Shikamaru's welfare, "I didn't kiss him back though...he thinks I didn't like it." Sakura sighed. She could see why he had hidden himself away. Coming out and then kissing your friend who was supposedly straight was a big deal. For him to then do nothing must have hurt.

"Well then. Naruto I have a question." she stated, "Do you still find me attractive sexually?"

"What?" Naruto shouted, "What does that-"

"Answer the damned question Naruto!" Sakura snapped. Naruto thought for a second, his eyes roaming the curvature of Sakura's body. The twitch in his crotch no longer happened and he shook his head, feeling a little sick for thinking about Sakura like that, "Now think about Shikamaru." Naruto closed his eyes, "Picture him kissing you. Touching your body. Moaning beneath you." _That_ got Naruto's cock rock hard which made Sakura smirk, _'He's not the little boy I thought he was. Shika's gonna have a good time tonight.'_

"Oh. My. God. I'm attracted to Shikamaru!" Naruto screeched again, making Sakura nodded.

"He isn't the only one is he, Naruto?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow. Naruto looked puzzled as Sakura sighed, "Sasuke?"

"What about him?"

"I think I just worked out why you were so dedicated to him." Sakura said with a small smile. She walked over to Naruto and embraced him, "You really loved that jerk didn't you?" Naruto pushed her away with a wide eyed expression, "Naruto. Don't be so dense. You were _obsessed_. You were prepared to die for him and he was never out of your thoughts." The blond had no idea where she was going with this, "I know it may have started out as friendship but your close connection with him may have sparked off something so much more."

"I loved Sasuke?" Naruto asked incredulously, "I loved_ you_ Sakura."

"I really don't think you did." Sakura said, shaking her head, "I think you mistook brotherly love for _real_ love. Sasuke was the one you were willing to die for. You loved him." Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, looking back on all of his years of being in Team Seven. His rivalry with Sasuke being the most prominent thing that he could think of. The way he'd make his blood boil at the slightest thing and the fact that they just_ had_ to be better than each other at everything. It made Naruto smile when he thought of that. He really had enjoyed being around Sasuke, even if he had been a jerk. When he left, Naruto was even more upset than Sakura. He had lost the first proper bond that he'd ever made and it had hurt. Maybe Sakura had been right. He _had_ loved Sasuke more than he was letting on.

"You might be right Sakura." Naruto sighed eventually, "He always spurred me on, excited me and his very presence made me want to work harder. All for his recognition."

"That's how I felt." Sakura smiled, "But I've realised that it was nothing compared to what I feel now. When I'm not with Kiba...it hurts. Watching him leave on a mission is torture and the possibility that he might die is even worse. But enough about me, what about Shikamaru?"

"Huh?"

"You're _physically _attracted to him, but what about an actual connection with the guy?" Sakura asked, "Does he make you feel like Sasuke did?"

"No...He's different in a way." Naruto said, "Shika's someone I can have a really good time with. He sees me as an actual person with a brain, not just some knucklehead." He had a goofy smile on his face when he thought of how well he and the shadow nin got on now, "We've been friends for ages."

"And let's not forget; he's pretty cute." Sakura smirked. Naruto blushed but nodded all the same.

"But I don't think it's as strong as what I had with Sasuke." Naruto said, "I don't _love_ Shikamaru. Yet."

"And you don't have to." Sakura smiled softly as she moved to embrace her old friend, "Just this little crush you've got can be enough. Give it time. Get to know him as a lover and then decide if he's the one you want to spend your life with."

Naruto held Sakura tighter than ever. He was glad that he'd come to see her; she was able to give him a much better insight into being in a relationship than anyone. Sakura knew more about being in love than many other people in the village. "Now that we've decided what you're gonna do, what are you waiting for?" she asked, pointing to the door, "Go and make that lazy ass beg for your body!" Naruto hugged Sakura tightly, inadvertantly pressing his 'problem' against her, "Um Naruto? Calm down a little first though." she said, motioning with her head to his crotch. Naruto's face exploded into a deep blush. At the thought of making what Sakura made him think about a reality, Naruto had turned into a giggling jelly. He ran out of the room shouting a goodbye to his best friend, completely unaware of the fact that Kiba had been stood outside. Even though Akamaru had gone home, Kiba didn't feel like he could yet.

"Naruto and Shika eh?" he chuckled as he walked back into the room. Sakura turned around and glared at him.

"I told you to go home." she scolded him.

"And miss you telling Naruto to picture Shika moaning beneath him? Not a chance!" he laughed, "Hokage-sama you dirty little girl." He had smelled her attraction to the image when Naruto had been thinking of it, "So _that's_ your kink! You're a yaoi fangirl! Wait until the guys hear about this."

"No!" Sakura shouted, "If they know, they'll ask how you know. Shika and Naruto deserve their privacy. When they choose to tell people is their choice. Not yours to make for them." Sakura's cheeks were tinted an almost edible shade of pink as Kiba gripped her gently and pulled her towards him.

"It hurts to see me go does it?" he asked, changing the subject. Sakura blushed deeply and he held her close, kissing the crown of her head, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna die just yet. Not when I've got so much that I haven't done yet." Sakura sighed with a smile before reaching up and kissing the man she loved. Although she didn't like having to send him into danger, she knew he was more than capable of handling it. Kiba broke away with an evil smirk on his face, "We'd better keep those two away from you hadn't we?" Kiba teased, "I don't want you getting hot and bothered over anyone but me."

"But it's so hot..." Sakura pouted childishly before smirking evilly, "Would you-"

"NO!" Kiba shouted, "Fuck no! Sakura, I may be bi but I'm not gonna have sex with another guy just so you can drool over me."

"You're bi?" Sakura asked, raising her eyebrow and smirking.

"Every Inuzuka is." Kiba shrugged, "We have a problem with monogamy so we go for whatever we can get into bed with us." Sakura's eyes darkened and a dangerous look took over her face as Kiba realised his mistake and quickly set about fixing it, "But of course baby, you're different. I'm not after you for your body. You're a witty, funny and intelligent woman too."

"Nice save, puppy." she chuckled swatting at his head, still disappointed. A threesome between him, Shikamaru and Naruto would have been a sight to see. Oh well, she could still dream couldn't she? "Sooo Kiba...Seme or Uke?" She cackled with laughter as Kiba chased her around the office with a rolled up file that had been conveniently on the desk for him to grab. Kiba would never admit it but he was insulted that she had even had to ask. He thought it was obvious.

_XxxXxxXxxXxxX_

"Nara Shikamaru! Get your lazy backside out of that room this instant and answer that door!" came the shriek from Nara Yoshino who was currently banging on the bedroom door of her son and only heir. When she heard nothing but silence, Yoshino proceeded to roar in a fit of rage before storming downstairs and sweeping past her equally lazy husband who was reading peacefully, "Nice of you to help me too Shikaku." she snapped as she passed him, shooting a death glare at her husband.

"You're welcome dear." he sighed, turning the page. He didn't see the point in arguing with his wife at this point. Either way he and Shikamaru were going to get it in the neck. Yoshino straightened herself up before yanking the doorhandle down and pulling the door open, letting a cool breeze in.

"Naruto-san? What a surprise!" Yoshino smiled as she saw the blond man stood in the doorway, "It's not often that you come here. I haven't seen you properly since you were a kid."

"Nice to see you again too Nara-san." Naruto half smiled. He was so nervous about this entire thing that he was sure he'd wet himself before he would be able to get anywhere near the man he wanted, "I-Is S-Shi-Shikamaru around?" he asked, stumbling over his words as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. That had become a habit. Yoshino huffed and stepped out of the way, pointing Naruto inside.

"That lazy bum is upstairs." she growled, "Maybe you can get him to come out. He has barely moved for a week and I don't know why."

That made Naruto grimace slightly as guilt gripped his heart again for the umpteenth time that week. He slipped off his shoes before walking through the livingroom and saying a small greeting to the head of the houshold and clan, Shikaku. The blond felt a little weird being under the brief scrutiny of Shikamaru's parents but he just shook it off before walking up the stairs to where he remembered that Shikamaru's room was. He assumed that he and his family would be too lazy to move him into another room as he got older. When he came to the end of a narrow corridor, he heard the scraping of something metallic.

_"Ugh will that damned troublesome woman ever leave me alone?"_ Shikamaru's drone came which made Naruto's stomach flip as he knocked on the door.

"Um...Shika? It's Naruto." Naruto said quietly. There was silence from Shikamaru's room before his voice was heard again.

_"Come in."_ he replied almost hesitantly. Naruto took a deep breath before he opened the door and walked in slowly. His blue eyes caught sight of the shadow ninja who was on his bed with his eyes focused on Naruto, looking apologetic and saddened by his presence, "Hi." he said quietly with embarrassment in his voice.

"I heard you haven't moved in a week." Naruto said softly as he sat on Shikamaru's bed, "I was worried about you."

"Look Naruto, I'm sorry I did that...I shouldn't have tried it." Shikamaru gushed all of a sudden, sitting up and swinging his legs off the bed to sit beside Naruto. His onyx eyes were resting on the floorboards beneath his feet, "I just ruined our friendship over a stupid...infatuation." Naruto looked at him with a sad look. He didn't know that Shikamaru had felt so awful about the whole thing. At least he had felt the same as Naruto had. Naruto didn't want their friendship to end and after a short talk with Sakura, he realised what he really wanted.

"Hmm...friendship eh?" Naruto asked.

"I understand if you don't want to be seen with me." Shikamaru sighed, "It's not like you wanna risk being jumped again."

"Hmm...maybe I do." Naruto said, knowing that Shikamaru was now staring at him with wide eyes.

"Naruto do you have any idea what you're saying?" he asked.

"I'm not stupid Shika. I'm not a genius like you but I know a few things." Naruto smirked, "The person I know best is myself and I know what I want." His hand reached out and took Shikamaru's gently. His thumb rubbed the back of the slightly smaller hand gently as he blushed deeply. He looked up to see his 'friend' blushing just as deeply.

"But you're straight." Shikamaru argued.

"I don't think I am..." Naruto sighed, "I talked to Sakura about how I felt. You were right, she already knew. And she had her own doubts about me too."

"Freaking nosy woman." Shikamaru chuckled.

"I never realised that I had loved Sasuke." Naruto said, "I mean, he excited me and caught my interest with everything he did. I would have died for him."

"And?"

"Sakura said that was how she had felt about him and how she feels about Kiba right now." Naruto said, still rubbing Shikamaru's hand, "But Sasuke's gone. I can't have him. I never could." Shikamaru sighed before pulling away.

"He never deserved you anyway." he said bitterly. He had hated the amount of attention Naruto gave the Uchiha traitor. Naruto just sighed and shrugged.

"Like Sakura, I didn't care. I wanted him back. Not for the village I guess, but for me." he admitted, "But enough about Sasuke. I wanna talk about you." Naruto scooted closer to Shikamaru, his heart beating even faster, "Sakura helped me realise something. I know I screwed up before and...if you've not given up..."

"I haven't." Shikamaru said, his hope rising in his heart. He gasped a little when he felt Naruto's lips meet his cheek gently and briefly before he pulled away. Shikamaru's cheek tingled from the contact and he felt warm all over. Naruto licked his lips before smiling shyly, "Naruto..."

"Sorry. Can I have another?" he asked. Naruto had really enjoyed the feeling of Shikamaru's soft flesh on his lips. He had missed the feeling of his lips against his for the entire week he had been without him. Naruto didn't want to push his friend into a relationship but wanted him to know exactly how he felt. Shikamaru nodded and Naruto eagerly crashed his chapped lips against his. It knocked some of the wind out of the Nara heir but he quickly recovered, invigorated by the blond's masculine scent and touch. His hand wound up into Naruto's hair as he pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, "Man, this is good." Naruto spoke against his lips. Shikamaru just moaned as Naruto tipped him backwards and lay ontop of him, smooching the very air from his body.

When air was needed by the pair of ninja, they came up and gasped. Naruto's eyes were shining with happiness at Shikamaru's broad grin. It felt incredible to finally be able to make someone in his life happy with such a simple gesture, "Arigato Naruto." Shikamaru said. Naruto laughed.

"I liked that." Naruto smiled, "Maybe we could do that again. I-I mean if you want to of course."

Shikamaru's eyes clouded over with lust that had been held back over the months, "Oh, I want to Naruto." he smirked, pulling the blond into another breathtaking kiss. Naruto's lips left his and travelled down his jaw and to his neck. The sensation elicited groans from the man beneath the demon container. He gripped at the blond's jacket tightly as Naruto's lips kissed his neck tenderly.

"Shika. You taste great." Naruto growled, a sexy smirk adorning his face. Shikamaru's cheeks turned a little pink as he felt like a little girl. The look in Naruto's eyes told him that it wasn't just a spur of the moment thing. Naruto really meant it. Both shinobi were so engrossed in each other's bodies that neither noticed the woman stood in the doorway with a huge grin on her face. Her husband had snuck up behind her and wrapped his hand around the handle of the door.

"Let's give them a little privacy Yoshino." he whispered, "Shika has to get himself acquainted with his new boyfriend."

* * *

_**Hehe, I couldn't resist making Sakura a pervert at heart. Kiba being bi seemed to me to be the best way to show his clan's problems with finding one specific partner until the time is right. Plus it gives Sakura something to poke fun at and drool over. What do you think? Is Kiba a Seme or Uke? Pretty dumb question that I think we ALL know the answer to, lol! **_**_Anyway, sorry if the yaoi pairing offended anyone or if it isn't to your tastes but I wanted to show variety in the characters and it seemed like a good way rather than having everyone be straight. Plus I had a craving to write some yaoi P I like that Naruto is developing feelings for Shikamaru. It still leaves room for uncertainty and makes Shika have to wait for Naruto to say the three big words._**

**_I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll be shoving more romance up your noses soon! I think this story has only a few more chapters in it unless I fit in everything I was going to make into a sequel (if you want one of course. No hinting there ;) lol.) Oh and of course, reviewing is always nice! _**


	23. Inuzuka Problems

_**How's everyone doing? I hope you're all well :) I'm not. Damn cold. IT'S SUMMER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! HOW CAN I HAVE A FREAKING COLD?**_

_***Sigh* I'm afraid we're nearing the end of my little tale :'( Seriously, I can only see about two or three (maximum four) chapters left in this at the moment. I'm feeling a little down about that since I've really become attached to this story. Anyway, enough with the moping around. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I took inspiration from the filler episode of Naruto 'Kiba's Long Day' since I thought it would be a good way to introduce more drama (as if the story needed it, lol) and show Sakura's capabilities as Hokage. I do have a little twist which may or may not be seen coming.**_

**_Oh yeah. There is a limey-type thing just after the beginning bit so if you don't like reading that sort of stuff, skip it and read ahead. It's there purely for expanding their relationship and for comfort._**

**_Right, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)_**

* * *

**_The Blossom Of The Leaf Blooms Twice_**

**_Chapter 23 - Inuzuka Problems_**

Kiba's golden brown eyes shone with worry as he watched his sister examine his canine companion who was whining pitifully as if he were in pain. The canine's legs were twitching and his entire body was shaking violently as he lay on the vet's examination table. Ever since Akamaru had fallen ill at the Kage Summit he had been acting strangely and had gotten worse. Kuromaru was acting in exactly the same way. The grumpy old dog had become even more reclusive and lashed out more readily when someone disturbed him. He even tried to bite Tsume at one point when she got too close. That set alarm bells off in both of their heads, "How's he doin' sis?" he asked as he held the dog's paw in his hand.

"It's not good Kiba, I won't lie to you." Hana sighed, "Whatever Akamaru's got is causing something to react with his blood."

"What?" Kiba asked.

"It's happening to Kuromaru too isn't it?" Tsume asked as she petted the heavily sedated black dog which lay beside the white one. Hana just nodded and the elder Inuzuka slammed her fist against the table, "Damn! If that damned bitch hadn't-"

"Ma! Don't you dare blame Sakura for this." Kiba snarled, "She had no idea this would happen so just find someone else to blame." Tsume fell silent, not wanting to argue with her son who was growing stronger and stronger each day while she could feel her own power deminishing at the same rate, "And anyway, she helped diagnose this."

"Oh yes, good old Sakura(!)" Tsume said, rolling her eyes. Hana glared at her mother too. This petulant behaviour was getting too much for her to bare and soon Tsume's behaviour would make Kiba do something that everyone would regret, "After all, she's _perfect_. Can't do anything wrong."

"Cut the sarcasm. It's helping no-one, especially not these two." Hana sighed as she placed another phial of blood into a container along with four others, "I'm sending these to the Hokage for analysis."

"Isn't she a little busy?" Kiba asked. He knew that Sakura was still swamped with the paperwork that she had missed when she had been away.

"She insisted that it was sent to her." Hana chuckled. Her attachment to Akamaru was astounding. Only an Inuzuka had such a connections with the canines that they controlled. It was a testament to the pinkette's love for her little brother that she'd want to deal with this personally. Judging by Kiba's soft smile and the surge of love that was radiating from him, she could guess that he was just as happy, "You hear that boy?" she asked, petting Akamaru's head as he continued to whine, "Hokage-sama wants you to get better quickly. She's worried about you." Akamaru's whine turned briefly into a happy yip before the seriously ill canine rested his head back on the table beneath him. Tsume monitored her son's companion's reaction and it softened her heart a little to see him so attached to someone, even if it was someone like Sakura. Although, she had shown excellent leadership skills at the Summit. Tsume couldn't fault her for that. It annoyed her but Sakura was fitting into the role better than she had thought. Still, she had a long way to go before she would be a good leader like Tsunade had once been.

"I'll take them to her." Kiba said as Hana sealed the blood samples into a scroll.

"Just as long as you don't dirty them on the way, little brother." Hana smirked, making Kiba blush. She knew his ulterior motive straight away. Nevertheless, she handed him the scroll which was placed in his pocket, "There's also a batch of vaccine that I've been working on in there too. Make sure she knows it's not finished yet. There's a human element that I can't decipher. Maybe she can do it."

"Oh I know she'll be able to." Kiba grinned, "Remember, she's the top medic in the village."

"For once I have to agree." Tsume sighed, leaning on the table, "Haruno may be a lot of things but most of all she's one hell of a healer." Kiba and Hana were a little taken aback by the sudden words of support coming from their mom. She seemed to pick up on this shock and rolled her eyes, "Can't I admire the woman's medical abilities without being looked at like I'm an alien?" she asked.

"Not at all." Kiba smirked, "Maybe you're warming to her, Ma."

"Let's not go that far, pup." Tsume chuckled, "Now get going. These two won't wait forever." Kiba nodded and said goodbye to his companion before running from the Vetinary Clinic with the scroll that his sister had given him. Hana had her arms folded and a smirk was on her face, "What Hana?"

"Admit it Ma, Sakura's not as bad a Hokage as you said she'd be." she smirked.

"Shut up Hana and get back to the dogs." Tsume growled, occupying herself with Kuromaru's fur as he growled weakly.

Kiba's head was hung as he walked through the darkened streets of Konoha. His hands were thrust inside his pockets as he thought of how sick Akamaru was. Never in his life had Kiba seen the dog in so much discomfort other than when he fought Sakon and Ukon. That was something he never wanted the white dog to go through ever again but it seemed that whatever his condition was, was causing him to feel a lot of pain. With that thought in mind, Kiba's footsteps grew in number and frequency as he bolted down the street, his breath becoming ragged with the exertion.

Konoha's best tracker pushed his way through the large double doors which barred his access to the Hokage Mansion. He could feel the scroll jostling against his thigh as he ran and sped up at the prospect of what his girl might be able to do for his beloved companion. He didn't want to think about what might happen should she and Hana's combined medical expertise fail. No. It wouldn't come to that. Kiba was sure of it.

"SAKURA!" he shouted as he barged straight into his love's office without so much as a knock. The pinkette was hard at work with a mountain of papers to the side of her in the 'finished' pile to her right and the ever decreasing 'to do' pile to her left. Kiba stood in the doorway as her emerald eyes locked on him, looking more than a little annoyed by his intrusion.

"Any particular reason that you're making such a fuss Kiba?" Sakura asked. Kiba reached into his pocket and pulled out the scroll that his sister had given him, "I see." she said, her eyes narrowing, "Hand it over. I'll get to work as soon as I can." Kiba jogged over and placed it on her desk, making contact with her facial features again which had softened. Sympathy shone in the green orbs as Sakura's hand rested ontop of his own, making his skin tingle, "How is Akamaru?" she asked.

"Not good." he sighed, pulling Sakura's hand into his own and stroking the top with his thumb. Sakura's own sadness at the news nearly made him cry. Sakura walked around the desk, never once letting go of Kiba's hand. She could tell that he was close to complete breakdown; his eyes weren't sparkling anymore and his skin was dull. Her arms wrapped around him gently, "I'm so worried about him, babe...I hate seeing him like that."

"I know, I know..." she said softly into his ear as he nuzzled her neck, trying to find comfort in her soft skin. Sakura ran her hands through Kiba's hair as he gripped her tighter than he had ever held her. She could feel just how tense the dog nin was and it was evident he hadn't slept a wink in days. She would have to sort that out, "I'll do my best to help. I promise that Akamaru and Kuromaru will be alright."

"Don't. Don't make promises you can't keep." Kiba whispered into her neck.

"Hey. Don't talk like that." Sakura's voice became more stern with him. She would not have him despairing just yet. Akamaru and Kuromaru were far from incurable at that moment, "I _will _do everything I can to help them." She could feel that Kiba's breathing was becoming heavy and a sniffle was barely heard by her. Turning to Shizune she quickly nodded to the door, dismissing her for the night. When the door clicked shut, Kiba's first sound was a loud wail which rang in Sakura's ears. His body was shaking with the tears that he had held back for days, "Shh...C'mon now puppy, don't cry." she said, "They'll be alright."

"Sa-Sakura...How can you be so calm about this?" he asked, his voice surprisingly controlled despite the tears streaming down his face, dampening the woman's top.

"I have to be." Sakura sighed, "Believe me, I want to cry with you...I really do...but _someone _has to keep calm and be rational and it sure as hell isn't going to be an Inuzuka is it?" Her hand ran up and down Kiba's back comfortingly as Kiba continued to sob loudly into Sakura's neck. Seeing Kiba so broken made Sakura's heart break; she'd never seen him so upset before in her life. She pulled him away from her shoulder and looked up into his puffy, red eyes before wiping away the newly forming tears that were threatening to fall. It was one thing to _hear_ him cry but another to actually _see _it and Sakura didn't think she could handle seeing Kiba cry. Her lips made slow, soft contact with his before she pulled away to say something.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" Kiba growled, pulling Sakura into a much deeper kiss. Her delicious mouth made Kiba want to taste more and more, delve his tongue deeper and deeper and take her breath away. Well, two out of three could be done right there. When Kiba felt Sakura's genuine concern for him and Akamaru, he felt something inside him snap and his basic instincts began to take over. His entire body, especially his crotch, were begging him to show her how thankful he was. Kiba quickly pinned the beautiful Hokage to the cool sheet of glass which made up one of the windows in her office. She hissed as her bare back made contact with it.

"Cold..." she panted, "Shit that's cold."

"Let me warm you up again."

Before Sakura knew what was going on, Kiba's crotch was grinding against her with such vigour that she could only moan. His hands were piping hot in contrast to the window pane as they roamed what little bare flesh he could find. Suddenly Sakura was regretting her fashion choice. Restricting leather pants were not nice when you had a sexy guy prising her legs open. Kiba's growling as he moved down her jaw to her neck which was partially covered made Sakura's body tingle with excitement. She didn't know what it was but the sound of a growl was so damned sexy when it came from Kiba's throat, "Why do you cover your neck baby?"

"I...I uh...I dunno." she panted, grinding back against him. She felt Kiba's fingers tease the material down her neck, exposing the soft flesh. Kiba's fangs nipped and his lips kissed the woman before his tongue made her shiver with pure delight.

"Well I suggest you never cover up around me." Kiba growled, breaking away to rest his forehead against hers, "It's infuriating to see you be so submissive."

"But am I not submitting now?" Sakura asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh you have no idea how much control you have here." Kiba smirked, grinding, "You drive me crazy. Every fiber of my body _begs_ for me to take you and only _you_ can help me. You have all the power here baby, I am but a humble slave to your charms." His lips pecked the tip of her nose sweetly as she blushed a deep crimson, "See? All you have to do is turn red and I want you."

"But _you're _the one pinning me to the window." Sakura reminded him, "I don't feel all that powerful."

"Trust me. _You are_." he said, stroking her face slowly and looking into her eyes. Sakura could see every ounce of lust that was contained in the man's strong body yet it wasn't as intense as other times she had seen it. It was mixed with something that seemed to soften his gaze but made his eyes look even more gorgeous. Kiba chuckled and guided Sakura to her chair and sat down on it, pulling her onto his lap, "How's that for power?" he asked.

"It's alright you know, Kiba." Sakura smirked as her finger teased his chest, "I _like _being pinned." Kiba moaned and bucked, his erection grinding against Sakura's leather bound core.

"Oh fuck...warn a guy before you say something like that." he growled, gripping Sakura's behind with his strong hands and kneeding slowly, "I nearly lost it." Sakura took note of that and smirked. She was going to enjoy this.

"Oh but I do puppy." she said, looking down into his eyes, "I love it when your hands are all over me...and your body is ontop of me as you make me want you."

"Shit...Stop talking like that...I'm gonna cum if you don't." Kiba whimpered as his grinding and kneeding became desperate. He could feel his balls begin the process of preparing. He needed to stop or he'd make a fool out of himself.

"When I feel your big cock against me..." Sakura continued, knowing full well what would happen. She could feel said cock pulsing inside Kiba's trousers, "Oh Kami it makes me wanna scream for you...all for you." Kiba couldn't take it anymore. He had to release and he didn't care if he ended up doing it in his pants. Sakura began to grind of her own accord, all thoughts of the illness gone from both of their minds for now. It was too late in the evening for either to really get motivated anyway, "Don't you want me Kiba?"

"Fuckin' hell! I want you Sakura!" Kiba cried out, his head thrown back as his pleasure began to peak. Sakura's grinding stopped suddenly and she removed herself from his body, "Sakura. Please don't leave me like this." he begged, "Don't." He gasped loudly when he felt Sakura's hands tease his legs apart. Looking down he could see the woman he loved between his legs with a naughty smirk on her face and the fires of lust dancing in her eyes, "You're not-"

"Oh but I am." Sakura giggled, slowly pulling the zip of his trousers down. Kiba pulled her hands away; she was being too slow. She looked up at him and saw a wild, almost manical look in his eyes which made her stomach flip.

"**Sakura. You sure about this?**" he asked in the tone he had once used to discipline Akamaru. He wanted there to be no mistake; once he gave her his cock, there would be no going back. Sakura nodded and he grinned ferally at her. His hands freed his throbbing member which stood proudly at attention in front of Sakura's face. She gasped quietly, "**Hehe...Bigger than you thought eh?**" he asked.

Kiba was definitely bigger than Sakura had expected. So the rumours had been true; the Inuzuka heir was indeed hung. Many of his female conquests bragged the next day of Kiba's skills and size yet Sakura had failed to pay attention. Well, _now _she was regretting it. A chuckle escaped her lips as her emerald eyes traced the curling crimson marking that wound loosely around the shaft; the files had been right. The point of what should have been a triangular mark turned the head of the large organ crimson. The throbbing tanned flesh was oozing pre-cum as she hesitated for a moment. It was beautiful yet terrifying, "Kiba..." she said in a breathy whisper.

"Sakura...you do know how to su-FUCK!" he screamed halfway through his jibe. Sakura's mouth had instantly plunged over his member, taking more than three quarters of his length in one go. He now felt himself twitching like crazy at the back of Sakura's throat. But Sakura wasn't done there, oh no. She relaxed her throat muscles and pulled more of the Inuzuka's length into her mouth, "OH FUCKIN' HELL! SAKURA!" Kiba cried out loudly, not caring who heard. Sakura chuckled as Kiba bucked, sending vibrations down his member. He bucked again, his hand gripping Sakura's pink locks harshly. He'd never been deep throated before. No-one had ever dared, not even his more adventurous partners. Nothing compared to the feeling that was coursing through his body.

Sakura made sure that her tongue traced the sensitive marking on Kiba's penis, making him buck into the back of her throat with a yelp. She could hear his choked pleas as he guided her up and down. Whenever she needed air, the pinkette skillfully breathed through her nose. She had no intention of stopping until Kiba was completely satisfied.

To Kiba this was the height of pleasure and what he had only been able to dream of for so many months. It made him want to cum right there that the _Hokage's _mouth was pleasuring him there in her office. His eyes occasionally darted to the door, checking that no-one would walk in and interrupt her 'hard work' but he couldn't look away from Sakura for long as he felt a jolt of pure ecstasy shot through his body, making him feel lightheaded, "Sakura..." he whimpered. He had no more energy to scream, she was too good at what she was doing. Her chakra pouring from her mouth to his member was getting him close to the edge, "Baby I'm gonna...shit...I'm ready baby, I'm ready!"

The feeling of magnificent pleasure flowed painfully slowly through each and every cell of the Inuzuka's body, teasing out a low growl from the man. He bucked into Sakura's mouth once more before releasing a small but vicious explosive of his seed. He pulsed inside the mouth of his lover and gazed down into her lust filled eyes as his member began to soften. Delight flooded his brain when he saw Sakura swallow his seed without hesitation. Something so simple made his love for her increase even more, if it were possible. His flaccid member was released from her mouth and Sakura took a moment to take in what she had just done.

"Sakura, c'mere." Kiba smiled softly as his chest heaved with his panting breaths. He put his penis back into his trousers as Sakura took her place on his knee. He began to nuzzle he woman's neck, "You were great." was all he could say, letting his warm breath fan out over her neck. Sakura could feel Kiba's heart still beating wildly in his strong chest.

"I'm glad I could make you feel a little better, puppy." Sakura smiled softly. She heard Kiba mumble something against her shoulder before his body went limp, making the medic panic for a second before she saw the grin on Kiba's face as he snored softly, "I guess you're staying with me tonight then." she said softly.

"Mhm...blossom's house..." he mumbled cutely as he wrapped his arms around her, obviously not in a deep sleep just yet. Sakura chuckled as she stroked his soft brown spikes, running them through her fingers.

"You'll _love _my new place, puppy." she smiled, "I've got a nice new bed too." Kiba's sleepy grip tightened slightly, "All perks of being Hokage I guess. Wanna join me?" Kiba nodded against the crook of her neck as enthusiastic as his sleep ridden form would allow him. It was funny just how much Kiba could still communicate with her. Her hand extended to the desk as she picked up the scroll that Kiba had been sent to deliver before putting it away. Sakura continued to smile down at the man as a set of handsigns carried them away in an explosion of cherry blossom petals. She was sure Kiba would wake up a happy little dog boy.

_

* * *

_

Golden brown eyes tried their hardest to stay closed for just a few minutes longer. Maybe he could get back to sleep if he did but Kiba's mind was now too active to get back to sleep. One main thought was how had he ended up on the devilishly soft bed which smelled so strongly of a scent that he just wanted to drown in. Cherry blossoms with a hint of vanilla. His arm extended, expecting to wrap around the owner of the scent only to find more bed. With a grunt, Kiba's eyes snapped open and he sat up slowly, taking note that his jacket was off.

"Sakura?" he asked, looking around the room. It was massive. Way too big for one woman to possibly fill by herself. Kiba smirked thinking about how he'd love to fill the room with her. His eyes caught sight of a small scrap of paper on the pillow beside him. A tan hand plucked it from the feathery softness and held it up.

_Rise and shine, sleepyhead :P_

_Sorry about leaving so early. I really didn't feel like sleeping when Akamaru's so sick. I'm working on the vaccine your sister made in the basement. Make yourself at home if you'd like; the fridge and cupboards are full so take what you want. _

_Love, Sakura x_

_P.S. Please try to refrain from humping my leg again. Whatever you were dreaming of had my leg a little bruised :P _

Kiba let out a low chuckle as he ran his hand through his hair, ruffling the dishevelled locks even further. The dream that he'd had that night had been spectacular and was etched into Kiba's memory as if it really happened. Even though it was embarrassing that he had humped Sakura's leg, he was sure there was some part of her that didn't mind and it all depended on how dominant that part was as to whether he'd get another opportunity to do that again. Just for the hell of it, Kiba rolled around on the huge bed in order to cover every part of himself with Sakura's scent and also to mingle his with her's on her sheets. She'd thank him for that later. Jumping out of bed with surprising grace and dexterity, Kiba casually sauntered out of what was obviously Sakura's bedroom and out into the corridor which seemed to stretch on for an eternity. He walked to the left in a guess at where Sakura's kitchen would be. A low whistle left his mouth when he saw the house expand even further. An open plan kitchen-diner greeted him on one side while the living room which was lined with what had to be _thousands_ of books lay on the other.

"I shoulda gone for Sakura sooner." Kiba smirked as he sat down on the comfy white couch which he sank into, "I could get used to all this." On the coffee table in front of him lay numerous files that made Kiba laugh. Some of the names that he could read were those of his clan and the Aburame Clan. Sakura never stopped working it seemed, mind you, as Hokage she couldn't afford to.

The dog nin's eyes gazed out of the window and the view caused him to stand up sharply. It was amazing! If Sakura wanted to, she could see the entire village as the sun rose. The sight made Kiba's pride in his village soar. It really was a beautiful place and Kiba was happy to live there. He turned away and wandered through to the kitchen which was filled with all of the modern appliances that he was sure Sakura had no idea how to use. A smirk crossed his face when he picked up a barely used knife which glinted in the light from the window. Maybe Sakura would like being treated to dinner. Like an official date...that thought made Kiba blush slightly. Whoa. He blushed at the idea of wooing a woman, although it was to be expected when the woman was Sakura. She was scary for so many reasons beside her temper.

"Oh well, she'll like this." Kiba grinned as he placed the knife down and moved towards the cupboards which really were filled. _'What a spoiled brat.'_ he thought fondly as he pulled some of the ingredients he would need out whenever he found them. His superb natural instincts really helped in unknown environments, even kitchen cupboards.

_XxxXxxXxxXxxX_

Sakura's stomach rumbled loudly as her nose picked up on a heavenly scent which was wafting down from the upper level of her home. She was trying to identify what the smell could be when her eyes caught sight of the clock. It was almost two in the afternoon so it was probably Kiba making lunch. She hadn't heard him move until now which meant he was even more of a lazy ass than she thought he was. At least he was taking her note seriously. She really wanted him to feel at home in her house.

"I had no idea that dog boy could cook." she said to herself as she glanced at the phials of canine blood in her hands. Hana's work had been astounding; she really was deserving of the position of best vet in the village. The vaccine was almost perfect with just a few things for Sakura's human medicinal knowledge to tweak before it would be able to cure Akamaru and Kuromaru. However, as good as Hana's work was, Sakura had hit a wall. Nothing was reacting to any herbs or ingredients that she added to samples of the vaccine, even after transforming them to match the canine qualities needed. Ironically, the closest she'd come was with the unchanged herbs which were used for _human_ ailments.

A welcome distraction arrived in the form of a hesitant knock on the door of her basement, followed by the almost shy appearance of the dog boy she'd fallen for. His face was covered in a sheen of sweat, presumably from the oven if the scent of food was anything to go by, "Sorry but I was wondering if you...wanted some lunch with me." he said, sounding just as nervous as he looked.

"Sure." she said, smiling at how utterly adorable Kiba looked when he was trying to please her, "It smells great by the way."

"Thanks." he grinned as she wandered towards him, "How's everything coming along?"

"I've hit a wall I'm afraid." Sakura sighed, looking as sorry as she had ever looked, "I'll need to see your sister later and talk to her about it." Kiba's face suddenly began to look incredibly worried and it broke Sakura's heart. The pinkette cupped his cheek gently and caressed the crimson mark slowly, "But don't worry, we'll figure it out soon."

"I know. You and my sis are the best there is. I have no doubt you'll kick this illness' ass." Kiba said, not sounding thoroughly convinced himself. He soon snapped out of his trance and grabbed Sakura's hand with his own warm one and led her up the stairs and down the long hallway towards her kitchen, "This is a really nice place you know." he smiled at her.

"I guess it is." Sakura said, "A perk of being Hokage but...I prefer my old place."

"Why? This is _perfect_ for someone like you." Kiba said in disbelief. Sakura raised an eyebrow as she looked at him, "You deserve to be treated like royalty and this is the closest thing to a castle I can think of." Sakura giggled like a little schoolgirl as a small blush tinted her cheeks a painfully attractive shade of light pink.

"I paid for that place with the money I worked hard for." Sakura explained, "All of my stuff was bought with _my_ kunoichi money and, I dunno, I felt like I'd earned it all. This place just came with the title. Don't get me wrong, I love it, but I'd have prefered to have worked for all this."

"Idiot." Kiba laughed, "You _did_ work for this! What was the last few months eh? All that work and you're saying you didn't earn this? Baby you need to rethink your definitions of 'work' and 'earn'." Sakura laughed again as Kiba led her into the main room of her home. The scent was strongest here and caused Sakura to look towards the kitchen-diner where two plates of steaming hot food were waiting for the pair of them. Kiba had cooked a chilli, so _that_ had been what she had smelled. Chilli had to be a favourite of hers. She took her seat as Kiba sat opposite her. A smirk crossed her face as she saw that the layout was very much like your typical date.

"I had no idea you could cook." Sakura said.

"Hey, I'm a man of many talents." Kiba shrugged, "Plus...over the years I learned that a girl loves it when a guy can cook." He didn't want to think about being a playboy when he was younger but it had taught him a lot. He was able to realise just how much he'd grown up too since he'd fallen for Sakura. Kiba guessed that it was Sakura's own maturity that caused him to do that; he didn't want her to see him as a kid even though she did keep calling him 'puppy'. He refused to eat until he'd seen Sakura's reaction to her own first bite, "How is it? Too much of a kick?"

"Hell no, it's incredible!" Sakura smiled, "Keep this up and I might just kidnap you and stash you here."

"Being tied up by you, Hokage-sama...it doesn't seem like too bad a prospect." Kiba smirked. Sakura blanched at the use of her title.

"Please Kiba, you're my equal. Don't call me Hokage-sama." she said with a slight frown. She wouldn't have the man she loved using that name.

"I think it's sexy." Kiba grinned after swallowing his second mouthful. He left it at that. He wasn't going to into the ins and outs of what turned him on, not around the dinner table at least. Maybe in bed later but not now. Sakura gave him a knowing smirk.

"You Inuzukas and your dominance." Sakura chuckled, "I'm a dominatrix then? Is that what you like?"

"No. You're just naturally strong." Kiba explained, "I love that about you. You don't take no shit from anyone and can kick ass with one punch. It scares me shitless and excites me at the same time." Strangely Sakura found herself feeling embarrassed by that, "Normally, I do like to be the dominant one in a relationship you know? But with you...I dunno...I want us to be equal so I don't treat you like my 'bitch'."

"Your bitch?" Sakura spluttered, "Is that what your clan calls me?"

"It's a term for all females." Kiba smirked, her reaction being the one most girls had, "It's not meant to be offensive. It's actually a compliment but I can't bring myself to call you it. I respect you way too much." Sakura sat back and listened as Kiba went on to explain how relationships worked in his clan. No file could ever replicate a real life Inuzuka's perpective on events. It all sounded really sweet in a way and explained why Kiba was possessive and aggressive, "So, yeah, we basically go off the strength of a person's chakra and spirit. If it resonates with our own then we've found our mate."

"Does mine...you know...with yours?" Sakura asked, absolutely petrified that his answer would be 'no'.

"Uhuh." he nodded, unashamed of the fact and proud to speak of it with the woman he loved.

"But wait." Sakura said suddenly, "If a woman with stronger chakra came along...you wouldn't go for her instead would you?" Sakura didn't know how she'd take it if that ever happened but she needed to know if it could ever happen. Kiba put his fork down and reached across the table and gripped both of Sakura's hands.

"You didn't let me finish." Kiba sighed, rubbing the back of her hands. He tightened his grip when Sakura tried to pull away, "Chakra only resonates that strongly with one person. If another woman came along, I wouldn't feel anything because of how strongly your chakra resonates with mine." Sakura's eyes held hope and a smile began to tug at her lovely lips. Kiba's heart was pounding. Was this the right time? Should he say the words now or later? Kiba shuddered as the thought of love popped into his head. He knew he loved Sakura but something kept stopping him from telling her. Feeling like a coward, he forced the words back into his head.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled, comforted by his admission that he'd always care for her. He hadn't said the three important words just yet but she was able to wait a little longer to hear them. She and Kiba fell into a comfortable silence in which no-one needed to say anything. Only the sound the the forks scraping the remainder of the food from the plates could be heard until Sakura's head perked up at the sound of a panicked flurry of knocking. Sakura flashed Kiba an apologetic look before rushing to her front door.

"Shizune?" Sakura asked as she saw the panting woman who was almost hyperventilating, "What's wrong?"

"We've got trouble! Some ANBU were attacked as they trained last night." she explained hurriedly.

"What?" Sakura hissed, "One minute, I'll be right there." The pinkette sped into the livingroom to see Kiba stood up with a worried expression, "I'm sorry Kiba but-"

"Go." he said, shaking his head, "I'll clean up here."

"No, you just go home." she said softly, "I'll clean since you-"

"No arguing Sakura." Kiba said sternly, "You're needed right now and you can't be worried about a few dirty dishes. Get going." Sakura walked over and pecked him on the cheek before going to leave. Kiba quickly pulled her back and crashed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her softly. When he released her lips, he nuzzled her neck affectionately before bringing his mouth to her ear, "Be careful, whatever it was must have been pretty strong to take down those ANBU." he whispered, "It may still be out there. Just come back to me in one piece, okay?" Sakura smiled and nodded before Kiba kissed her again and let her rush out of the door with Shizune in tow.

The two women leaped from rooftop to rooftop with Shizune leading Sakura to where the incident had taken place. The woman always panicked about something but this was causing her great distress which worried Sakura greatly. Who could be brave or stupid enough to attack Konoha's ninjas so close to the village?

When the pair of kunoichi finally halted their movements, Sakura gasped at the extent of the damage which had been done to the area which lay just a few metres outside of the village's gates. Trees has been snapped in two or even uprooted during the assault and blood stained the earth around them, filling the air with the smell. About twelve ANBU lay on the ground being treated by numerous medical ninjas. Sakuras body was enveloped in a soft green glow as she walked towards them. When she stood where she thought the middle of the area was, the glow slowly extended in long tendrils towards several of the ANBU. The medics healing the six affected by this leaped back with a gasp before seeing that Sakura was the one responsible.

"Sakura, how are you-" Shizune breathed as she looked around. Not even Tsunade had chakra control _that_ good. Sakura just chuckled.

"I'm good, that's all." she answered, "So who did this? Do we have any ideas?" Her attention turned to a groaning ANBU who was trying to sit up after Sakura's jutsu ended.

"H-Hokage-sama...There were...just two." he groaned, making Sakura's eyes widen. Only two people had caused this much damage, "Two white and black blurs...I couldn't see properly but I heard growling and snarling from them."

"Growling and snarling?" Sakura asked, narrowing her eyes. Shizune watched Sakura's brain at work as she tried to piece it all together, "Wolves? Foxes?...DOGS!" Sakura's eyes widened in fear. The black and white blurs would definitely describe Kuromaru and Akamaru and so would the sounds which had been heard. By looking at the slash marks on the bark, it seemed to be the only viable choice, "Shizune...get back to the village now. Tell Itachi, Kisame and Sasori to meet me in my office in half an hour."

"Hai." Shizune said, nodding before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Sakura returned to the ANBU and resumed her questioning.

* * *

Sakura's office was occupied by five shinobi. Sakura looked highly distressed by the news she had recieved. The three ninjas who were stood in the office were confused by what Sakura had called them there for. They had heard about the attack on the ANBU but what did Sakura want them to do about it? "As you know, there was an attack on several ANBU shinobi early this morning." she finally said, "Apparently, they were training when the assailants came from nowhere."

"They were skilled enough to hide from ANBU?" Itachi asked.

"No. It was more that they were too fast to be stopped." Sakura corrected, shaking her head, "Apparently, two black and white blurs leaped out an attacked them without mercy. The most distinguishing feature was the growling and snarling that they made." The three ninjas gave Sakura a strange look. Ninjas didn't growl or snarl unless they were Inuzukas, "I know what you're thinking and you're wrong. The assailants weren't human."

"What?" Kisame asked, "How can ANBU be taken down by _animals_?"

"They were dogs." Sakura said, "More specifically the ninken which belong to the Inuzuka Clan. If my hunch is correct, Kiba's companion Akamaru and Tsume's companion Kuromaru were responsible for the attack."

"You want them taken into custody." Itachi said. Sakura nodded, handing them a piece of paper which served as a warrant for the capture of the two canines. The pained expression on Sakura's face was understood by the three men. Each of them knew how close Sakura had grown to the white dog which belonged to her love interest.

"It's unavoidable. I can't have them endangering the lives of our civilians." Sakura reasoned, "Make sure that the vets can examine them carefully and that they cannot escape." The three shinobi saw her turn around which they took as their cue to leave. When Sakura heard the shifting of the bodies and the closing of her office door, she let out a growl as she vented some of her pent up frustration on the wall, denting it terribly. Shizune looked at Sakura, unsure of whether the Hokage would be able to think rationally in this situation. If it involved Kiba then Sakura might not do what was best for the village but what was best for him.

From his place in Sakura's home, Kiba could easily look out over the village and see anything that might have been happening. With his enhance sight and other senses, it was even easier. That's why he was able to see three cloaked shinobi rushing from the roof of the Hokage Mansion towards his family's compound. Kiba's eyes narrowed. They weren't just any shinobi; they were Sakura's best and most trusted. If she was sending them towards the Inuzuka Compound then she had to think that his family were responsible for the attack that Shizune had told her about.

"How can she think we'd do anything like that?" Kiba asked himself in utter disbelief.

The dog nin didn't wait to find out. With Itachi, Sasori and Kisame heading to his home on Sakura's orders, he couldn't afford to wait. If push came to shove, his family would fight them. Unfortunately, they weren't strong enough to stand up to the three shinobi who had once been part of Akatsuki. Kiba rushed out of Sakura's house to bound off towards his compound. With his superior speed and knowledge of the village, Kiba easily beat the three to the secret entrance to the compound and was shocked to find that his mother and sister were already there with two unconscious canines beside them.

"Son. We need to get out of here." Tsume said urgently, "There was an attack on some ANBU last night-"

"I know." Kiba said, looking down at the dogs, one of which was his own companion, "Sakura was told by Shizune this morning."

Even though knowing that Kiba spent the night with Sakura didn't sit well with Tsume, at least she knew that they didn't have sex. Sakura's scent was on him but not_ part_ of him which was a relief, "Then surely you have to know who was responsible right?"

"Sakura thinks it was our clan. She sent Itachi, Sasori and Kisame to the compound to find whoever was responsible." Kiba said.

"They won't find them." Hana said, gesturing down to the two canines who were beginning to stir from their slumber. Both of them looked ragged and more tired than usual yet Kiba could smell the intensity of their chakra and the scent of blood was all over them. His stomach sank when he smelled that.

"They didn't..." Kiba breathed, "Tell me Akamaru didn't do that to them."

"I'm afraid whatever the illness is caused the pair of them to go nuts." Tsume explained, "They must have snuck out during the night and attacked the first people they came across. I'm sorry Kiba but it's true." Kiba just couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had thought the illness was just something like an extreme cold or something, not something that would cause the two canines to go and attack their own comrades, "That's why we need to get out of here. If Sakura's men find them, she'll have no choice but to have them both put down."

"Put down?" Kiba screamed, "Like fuck I'm gonna let that happen!"

"My thoughts exactly." Tsume said, "We need to get the pair of them as far from Konoha as possible. We don't want innocent people getting hurt if they rampage again." Kiba nodded and quickly scooped the heavy white canine into his arms and, with the help of Hana, got him onto his back. His sister then helped Tsume to carry Kuromaru as he was too big for either of the smaller kunoichi to carry alone like Kiba was doing. The trio dragged the two immensely large dogs away from the secret entrance and into the nearby forest. Kiba was thankful that the Inuzuka Clan owned that forest for their training. It would have been such a pain to have to drag the two dogs out of the main gate.

_XxxXxxXxxXxxX_

A colossally loud screech of rage rang through Konoha, followed by the sound of splintering wood as Sakura recieved the news that Kiba's family had moved the canines that needed to be apprehended. She couldn't believe that anyone could be that stupid that they'd endanger the lives of the people in the village for their own selfish desires. The shattered remains of her once solid mahogany desk lay scattered throughout her office as Sakura's eyes glowed with pure anger, "Those reckless fools! I thought Hana had at least_ some_ degree of intelligence about her!"

"Apparently not." Itachi pointed out. Sakura could feel the rage building up inside her to a point that she had never felt before.

"Do you have any idea where they might have gone?" Sakura asked urgently. When the trio shook their heads Sakura slammed her palm against the window pane behind her, causing it to fall and smash on the streets below. Sakura felt something nuzzling her ankle and looked down to see a whining Tonton looking up at her. The pinkette picked the little pig up and tickled its belly gently, making it squeal happily, "Shizune. Get me Aburames Shino and Shibi along with any other availiable Aburame. Then get Kakashi-sensei, Kiba and Yamato-taichou to come to the roof. Kisame, get over to the Nara Compound and get me Nara Shikaku and Shikamaru. Tell them to do the same. _Now go_."

Both shinobi were taken aback by the number of high ranking shinobi that she was getting them to call in. Nevertheless they both nodded before disappearing in a duo of identical puffs of white smoke.

"Why such extreme action?" Sasori asked.

"The two dogs were responsible for the near death of twelve ANBU trained shinobi." Sakura answered, "And we have to assume that Tsume and Hana will be there to defend them. Neither are pushovers and I don't know how violent Akamaru and Kuromaru will get thanks to the pathogen they are infected with. I would rather be overprepared than under." She sighed before turning to them, "You two will also be needed. I will explain when everyone gets to the roof."

"That may be quicker than we thought." Itachi said, pointing out of the window. Sakura turned to see numerous bunshins in the shape of Shizune rushing to different locations throughout the village. She was happy to see Shizune taking the situation so seriously. Her keen eyes spotted one leaping towards Sakura's own home where the poison user knew Kiba would be. Hopefully Kiba wouldn't be so irrational.

"We'd better get going." Sakura said, turning to the pair. The crunch of the desk beneath her feet didn't bother her at all but it sent a slight jolt of fear through Itachi. He'd never seen anyone so furious in his life, and he'd worked with Hidan. The pair followed their Hokage through the corridors of the crimson painted mansion. The woman had become so on edge that it was unbelievable. She led them up another small set of stairs until a door was opened, allowing a breeze to waft into their faces. Sakura wasn't surprised to see that the people that Shizune had been asked to gather had already beaten her there.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Kakashi asked from his perch on the railings.

"Wait until everyone is here." she said, unintentionally snapping at him. This whole situation was the first thing that had gone wrong in her time as Hokage and she wasn't dealing with it as well as she should have. Kakashi knew this so he kept quiet. Yamato looked at his former student who was fiddling nervously with the waist length pink locks atop her head. Her emerald eyes saw about five Aburames gathered behind Shibi and Shino. She was sure they could read her emotions so they were more prepared than she was, "Good afternoon Aburame-san." she said with a small nod, "I'm sorry to have disturbed you but this is important."

"It is perfectly fine Hokage-sama." Shibi's gentle voice said, "We Aburames are willing to help no matter how small the problem." A small smile graced Sakura's face as she turned.

"Where's Kiba?" She asked.

"Um...He's not there." Shizune sighed, "You don't think he-"

"THAT FUCKING RECKLESS ASS!" Sakura shrieked, rumbling the entire rooftop gathering with the volume of her voice, "HOW DARE HE DO THIS! I AM GOING TO _MURDER_ HIM AND HIS BITCH OF A MOTHER FOR THIS!"

"Sakura-chan? Why are you shouting?" came a very familiar voice as a blond man landed on the roof with a raven haired man beside him. Sakura giggled at the sight of their intertwined hands and Kakashi's raised eyebrow. Naruto's face was screwed up in confusion. He had just been at Shikamaru's house when Kisame had rushed in without any form of decorum or manners and just grabbed Shikamaru and his dad before dragging them to the roof of the mansion.

"Naruto. I wasn't expecting you to be here." Sakura said, "But I'm glad you are. Simply put; Akamaru and Kuromaru were responsible for the attacks this morning."

"Hmm? That would mean Kiba and Tsume were there too." Shikaku said but Sakura shook her head.

"They were recently infected with a pathogen." she said, "I just thought that it was merely an illness and they'd get over it but, by all accounts, they've been getting violent even with their owners." That shocked the gathering. The relationship between trainer and dog was the strongest relationship that the Inuzuka Clan had, other than marriage bonding. For a canine to attack his master meant that something was afoot, "Since they attacked and nearly killed twelve ANBU I cannot allow them to roam around."

"You want them apprehended?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes." Sakura nodded, "I have chosen you all specifically because I do not want them hurt. Here is what I want you to do; Shikamaru and Shikaku are to restrain them with their shadows. Yamato-taichou and Sasori are to help with your Mokuton no Jutsu and chakra strings."

"Hai." they saluted in unison.

"The Aburames other than Shibi and Shino are to slowly drain the chakra of the two dogs until they are barely conscious." Sakura continued.

"What about me, Kisame, Naruto-kun, Kakashi and Shizune?" Itachi asked, "What is our job?" Sakura sighed before turning to him

"You five will be there should myself, Shino and Shibi fail." Sakura said, "We will try to appeal to Kiba and Tsume in order for them to hand the two dogs over to ANBU." Her face suddenly fell into a grave expression and the Aburames picked up on the pinkette's sudden shift towards immense sadness, "But remember...should everything fail...we must be prepared to kill Akamaru and Kuromaru." Everyone understood what was at stake here. If the two were allowed to rampage through the village then innocent people could get hurt. As Hokage Sakura could not allow that to happen under any circumstances. Even though she was in love with Kiba, she wasn't going to allow it to endanger the lives of the people she had sworn to protect with her life, "Now then. Kakashi-sensei. I want you to summon Pakkun and your other ninken. Have them sniff me for Kiba's scent. That's how we'll track them."

Naruto nearly fainted when Sakura mentioned that Kiba's scent was all over her. He still couldn't get over Kiba having an interest in _one_ woman, let alone the woman who was his best friend and ex-teammate, "Stop overreacting Naruto." Shikamaru sighed, "Kiba loves her so you should be happy." Naruto folded his arms with a huff. He still reserved the right to hate the guts of any guy who touched his best friend. Shikamaru chuckled; Naruto was such an idiot. He couldn't see that their love was real and not just a passing thing.

Sakura stifled a giggle as the ninken sniffed at her clothes, taking in the traces of Kiba that were all over her.

"Got it." Pakkun said in his gruff voice, "You still use the same shampoo that I do Sakura-chan." He and his fellow canines whimpered at the menacing glare that was sent to him by the pinkette whose giggling had ceased immediately.

"Um...Pakkun? I think that if you've got Kiba's scent you should go now." Kakashi suggested to the small dog as Sakura looked as if she was prepared to neuter him.

"What did I say?" he asked, honestly not knowing the reason behind Sakura's shift in mood. Kakashi sent him a look which sent him and the other canines packing instantly. Sakura raced after the blur of different coloured fur with the other shinobi following close behind her. Her eyes followed the dogs as each of them bounced through the village, their clawed paws scraping against the tiles of the rooftops.

Shino and Shibi pulled up beside the pink haired medical ninja whose face held a mixture of anger and sorrow, "Hokage-sama, I do not think Kiba will take our trying to apprehend Akamaru well. This is because of his intensely close relationship with him and-"

"I know." Sakura sighed, "And I'm prepared to take him down if he gets in my way Shino. I hope you're ready to do the same."

Shino just looked ahead, as stoic as ever.

"I am well aware that you are closer to Kiba than even I am." she continued, "But that does not mean that you can hold back. If it comes to it, we will fight."

"You know she is right son." Shibi said. He was impressed by the woman's ability to supress her own personal feelings about the situation in order to effectively give orders, "There must be no hesitation." Shino looked to his father as the group leaped down from the final rooftop together. The forest of the Inuzuka Compound lay before them where the canines had frozen in place, seemingly scared to enter.

"What's wrong Pakkun?" Kakashi asked.

"It...That scent..." he replied, his voice showing his fear, "It's so strong and dominating. I can get myself to move." None of the other dogs could either, "It must be the Alpha's scent."

"Tsume?" Kakashi asked but the small pug shook his head, "Then who?"

"I don't know. It's too masculine for the Alpha Bitch." Pakkun explained, "I've never smelled something so terrifying in my life. It's blocking all other scents." Kakashi turned to Sakura who sighed. The dogs disappeared in eight puffs of smoke. Sakura's eyes closed briefly and a small breeze wafted through the area. Sakura's palm marks began to glow red as she tried to scan the area for any traces of Kiba's chakra. She had absorbed enough of it during their travels that she would never forget his chakra signature if she came across it.

A massive roar and smashing sound flooded the ears of the shinobi who were gathered at the edge of the forest, making Sakura's eyes snap open. She didn't wait for anyone else and just rushed off into the forest at full speed, becoming nothing but a pink, red and black blur as she moved. Shizune, Kakashi and Naruto were the first to push past everyone to follow Sakura into the dense greenery before being followed by each of the remaining shinobi that had been summoned to help her. Panic spread through Sakura's mind at the thought that Kiba might be involved in all of this. If the smash was anything to go by, it would be unlikely that anyone would escape unharmed from such a close range. The pinkette merely pushed this fear to the back of her head as her position dictated. No amount of affection for Kiba could be allowed to get in the way of her need to protect the village.

"She's getting more and more agitated, father." Shino muttered as they tried to keep up with the speeding woman.

"It's only natural, Shino." Shibi replied, "She's like a mother; fiercely protective of her loved ones. When it comes to the village or to Kiba-kun, she won't let anything hurt them. It is this attitude that makes her a perfect Hokage." The Aburame leader would never be able to understand why Tsume was unable to accept Sakura as being Kiba's would-be lover. She just kept judging her based on past mistakes. Now this was a mistake that Tsume herself would be judged on.

_XxxXxxXxxXxxX_

"AKAMARU!" Kiba screamed as he saw with his own eyes the effect of the illness that gripped his beloved friend, "Ma! What's happening to them?" Before she could answer, a dark paw swiped at the trio who were horrified at the sight of the two huge, ferocious beasts that stood before them. Trees lay uprooted and strewn all over the ground as the pair of dogs snarled and growled at their masters. Akamaru and Kuromaru were barely recognisable now; both held none of their former gentleness. Now, they were purely animalistic. On top of that, the pair had grown to almost twenty five feet tall.

Tears filled Kiba's eyes as he watched Akamaru snarling at him, "Boy! Don't you recognise me? What's wrong with you?"

"KIBA!" Tsume shouted, tackling her son the the ground as the dog leaped forwards. The ground shook with the weight of the colossal canine. She couldn't believe that all of this was happening and that she had made such a stupid mistake, "Pup, I'm sorry...this shouldn't have happened." When she and Kiba looked up, they gasped upon seeing both canines leap into the air. The urge to protect her heir rushed through Tsume's body and she tried to cover Kiba up to shield him from the enevitable attack. Her eyes were screwed tightly shut as she waited for the pain to rip through her body. Strangely the pain that should have accomanied the crash did not come.

"Sakura..." Kiba breathed which made Tsume look around. True enough. There she was in all of her annoying glory, stood atop the head of what once had been Akamaru. The dog was whimpering from the kick which must have been the cause of him falling to the floor. Tsume growled lowly as Sakura leaped up and delivered a sharp roundhouse kick to Kuromaru's nose, sending him to the floor a few metres away.

"I hope you're very happy Tsume." Sakura called over, fury evident in her vocals, "You have endangered yourself and the village for something that you had no idea about!"

"Since when did you care about my health?" Tsume snapped, standing up.

"I don't." Sakura said, towering over the woman, "But when you risk _Kiba's_ life, that's when I draw the line. How could you be so fucking selfish?" Tsume looked over to Kiba who was slowly rising to his feet. He was preoccupied with Akamaru's condition more than anything. She looked around further and gasped at the gathering of shinobi who were watching Sakura chastise her like a child, "What are you waiting for? Take. Them. Down!"

"NO!" Kiba roared, suddenly tuning into Sakura's voice, "I won't let you kill him!" A kunai came from his pouch into his hand and he stood in front of the white dog with a look a fierce as Akamaru's. Sakura's face softened as she shoved Tsume away from her and walked towards Kiba. A hand motioned for the group to begin their assault. Kiba's screaming protests fell on deaf ears as the signature buzz of the Aburame's kikaichu filled the decimated area.

"I'm sorry Kiba." Sakura sighed, "But I can't let them destroy the village."

"Please Sakura!" he begged, tears falling, "I can't live without Akamaru! Don't kill him. Please..." Sakura's heart was breaking as she watched Kiba break down in front of her. The roars of the canines replaced the buzzing as their chakra was ripped from their system. Sakura's eyes saw them trying to swat at the insects but to no avail. Wood emerged from the ground around them, encasing their legs in the solid material.

"Sakura. I can't hold them forever." Yamato informed her, "Neither can Shikamaru or Shikaku-san."

"I know, just let the Aburames drain them enough to weaken them." Sakura said, "Once that happens I'll-" Kiba's body thudding into hers knocked her to the ground. Sakura looked up at Kiba with an outraged look as he looked utterly desperate to the point that he almost looked insane. Kiba snarled, baring his fangs at Sakura threateningly. Sakura's breath was taken away at the way he growled to her. Her hands were pinned the the floor as he loomed over her.

"**You won't touch them! You hear me?" **Kiba snarled in her face.

"Kiba. I'm not going to hurt them!" Sakura explained, "I need to get them back to the village to give them the vaccines Hana worked on!"

"**LIAR!**" he roared, "**I know what you'll do! You want them dead! I thought Akamaru meant more to you than that!**"

"Let go of me Kiba." the pinkette said, trying to remain calm, "You have to believe me or both of them will die. The illness seems to be irreversible past a certain point but if I give them the vaccines then we can save them! C'mon Kiba don't be stupid!" Kiba hesitated, not daring to look into Sakura's eyes. His grip on her wrists slackened slightly, allowing her to throw him off her.

"SAKURA!" Yamato shouted just before a massive cracking sound preceeded a shower of wooden splinters. Her eyes widened as she looked to see that the pair of them were still energetic and agitated despite having their chakra drained extensively. The ground was littered with a combination of wood and dead insects. The Aburames were panting heavily as they tried to recover from the lack of chakra and insects that now resided in their bodies. Akamaru and Kuromaru roared loudly.

"Tsume." Shibi said sharply, "Are you going to resist like Kiba did?"

"I can't...I can't let her kill him." Tsume almost whimpered. Her own sadness was almost tangible. Her own hand was gripping a kunai but shaking uncontrollably, "But I can't get myself to move...why can't I move?" Her nostrils were becoming filled with a strong scent that was painfully reminding her of the man she had once lost. He had run away from his clan, his duties and his family. Smelling him again opened up an old wound but also made her body heavy and stiff. Sakura was flexing her fists in a way that told her that she was gearing up to attack but Tsume couldn't do anything to stop her.

"**Stop all of this foolishness! NOW!**" a deep voice boomed throughout the decimated forest. Tsume's eyes overflowed with tears instantly as she heard _his_ voice. The voice that she hadn't heard for over fifteen years was suddenly ringing in her ears. The man whose voice was the most commanding anyone could have possibly possessed, "**Tsume. Why are you acting like this?**" he asked.

"Kazuya..." Tsume breathed as a man landed in front of her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The man before her was tall and well built with a head of spikey chocolate brown hair which hung down to the middle of his back. When he turned to her, his large brown eyes which were so reminiscent of his daughter's were narrowed, removing all traces of sympathy that should have been there, "Why are you here? I thought you were dead!"

"That's of no importance right now." he growled, looking around until his eyes rested on each of his children in turn. Kiba and Hana were staring at him, completely dumbfounded. There, stood no more than a few metres away from them, was the man who had run away and left them all alone with their mother. Kiba's face was contorted with rage at the sight of his bastard of a father.

"Answer her you asshole, before I kill you." he snarled, holding up his kunai. Kazuya merely chuckled and turned to Tsume.

"Your son sure is gutsy." he smirked, "A little like yourself when you were young."

"Um...If I may intrude." Sakura interrupted, "I don't care who you are but if you're here to help, it's very much appreciated."

"Of course Hokage-sama." Kazuya bowed with that same smile that Kiba possessed. It made Sakura blush a little. A fierce growl ripped out of the throat of Kazuya's son who was glaring at the man he had resented for years. Kazuya's nose picked up on Sakura's scent on Kiba and vice versa and he laughed quietly before rushing with Sakura towards the two dogs. A whistle from the man's lips caused a large grey wolf to leap from the shadows around them, "Kizu, take care of Tsume. I'm countin' on you boy."

"Inuzuka Kazuya is it?" Sakura asked to which he nodded, "Haruno Sakura. How do you plan to take down these two?"

"By force I'm afraid." he sighed, "I don't want to hurt them either but it's unavoidable." Both of them were interrupted by Akamaru's huge paw trying to crush the pair of them. Sakura's chakra rushed to her hands, allowing her to easily stop him from crushing her and the runaway Inuzuka. His eyes were wide and nearly popped out of his head when Sakura threw the white canine into Kuromaru with a loud roar, "My, my, my...I never thought such a little girl could be so strong."

"One of my many talents." Sakura smirked as she straightened herself up.

"I can see why my son is so taken with you." Kazuya smiled softly, "And forgive my wife's foolishness. She's a little hardheaded at times."

"I AM NOT!"

"See?" he chuckled. Sakura eyes narrowed and the Inuzuka felt her dislike for his wife for the first time. It was strong and mixed with hurt which made Kazuya frown slightly. This was sure to cause friction between her and Kiba at some point. It wasn't the time to voice these concerns so he kept quiet as Sakura stepped towards the stirring dogs. She wasn't sure if the idea she had just cooked up would work.

"I don't know when they'll wake up but I could use a neural scrambler." Sakura said, "But it's for human brains."

"Do it. Since they merged their chakra with Kiba and Tsume's they gained human traits." Kazuya explained, "This includes their brain structures. They'll be fine." Sakura nodded before jumping up to meet the pair of heads of the canines. Petite hands formed nervous handsigns as she looked into the manic eyes of the dog she had come to love as her own.

"I'm sorry boy...I hope you can forgive me." she breathed as she completed the series of signs. A bright light engulfed the area followed by a sharp pair of yelps and a loud thud. When it faded, Sakura was left stood in front of the pair of unconscious animals. Their limbs were still twitching as they growled softly in their forced slumber. She slumped to the ground with a sigh, muttering 'I'm sorry' over and over. Kiba and Tsume rushed over in a blind panic, running past Sakura to examine the two dogs.

"You did well." Kakashi said, appearing at her side as Naruto helped her to her feet, "The village is safe and they'll get better. It's the best thing for everyone."

"What about me?" she snapped before disappearing in a flurry of cherry blossom petals.

* * *

_**Whew...My longest chapter yet! I hope it wasn't too long and rambly. As for the lime bit, I wanted Kiba to be desperate for comfort since Akamaru was sick. Plus Sakura needs more action. Did anyone see Kiba's father coming? I sure hope not or that means I wasn't secretive enough. Are any of you who worked it out early reading my mind? *eyes you psychic readers suspiciously* **_

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved or alerted. As usual, I love you all! _**

**_Reviews are very much appreciated :)_**

**_Until next time,  
Eternal_**


	24. Change of Heart

_**Hi everybody! I be here with more greetings from the lives of Sakura and Kiba! Yay! Another lovely long chapter for you guys. Seriously, longest yet so grab a seat 'cause this is gonna take a while :). I think you guys will be very happy with this chapter. I believe it has been loooong overdue. **_

**_WE FINALLY HAVE A LEMON PEOPLE! *puts on a party hat and does the Macarena* IT'S AT THE END SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT STUFF, SKIP IT!_**

**_Shall we get on with this lovely chapter?_**

* * *

**_The Blossom Of The Leaf Blooms Twice_**

**_Chapter 24 - Change of Heart_**

Kazuya had been watching his son sit outside on the grass with the recovering Akamaru all day. Kiba's eyes were locked on the construction team that were getting straight to work on adding Sakura's face to the Hokage mountain. He knew the glazed look in his eye meant he was thinking deeply. Having not moved all day, Kiba's mind could only have been on one thing; Sakura. Every time he'd seen him, the boy had reeked of guilt and sorrow. It was obvious that his son felt foolish about the way he had acted a week before.

"He's not coming in is he?" came a feminine voice beside him. Kazuya looked down to see his daughter stood there, her face full of pity for her little brother, "It's mom's fault you know."

"How so?" he asked.

"If he's thinking about who I think he is, mom would never approve." Hana explained, "Kiba-otouto is torn between mom and Sakura-sama." Kazuya let out a low growl. This was the exact same prejudice that forced Kazuya to flee from the clan in the first place. He feared that it would affect his children one day and, rather than see them suffer, he wanted to leave while he still had happy memories of them. He returned in the hope that they had found love already and found the same turmoil he'd wanted to avoid, "She thinks Sakura is weak."

"Then your mother is a fool." Kazuya growled, making Hana step back slightly, "I love her but can't she see that Kiba is hurting?"

"He's always had a soft spot for Sakura-sama." Hana sighed, "Ever since he first met her in the academy he would go on about how pretty she was and how smart she was. Remember?" That memory caused both Inuzukas to chuckle quietly. Kazuya could indeed still remember Kiba's first day at the Academy. Hana was right; the boy had been enamoured with the girl, "I remember you talking to mom about it."

"Yes." he said, "I had no idea it was the same girl until I saw Kiba's reaction to how I addressed her. I discussed Kiba's future with your mother at great length. Unfortunately, she didn't take the same view I did. I had hoped that watching the girl grow would change her mind."

"It only strengthened her resolve." Hana said sadly, "What did you talk about?"

"You know about our chakra resonating with our soulmate's right?" Kazuya asked, "Well...in private, I asked Kiba what it felt like to be around Sakura-chan. He described it to me perfectly; exactly how it had been when I first met your mother. I knew he'd eventually fall in love with her."

"It happened that young?" Hana asked in shock.

"Kiba was always a talented child, Hana. It came as no surprise to me that he'd find his soulmate that early." Kazuya chuckled, "I was prepared to accept Sakura-chan into the family when the time came for Kiba to choose his mate. But Tsume had other ideas I guess. I had no idea it had gone this far though. I should have been here to help. Kiba would have found his happiness by now. Dammit!" he punched the wall with a snarl before Hana placed a hand on his shoulder. Feeling his daughter's touch made Kazuya calm down considerably, "Sorry you had to see that Hana."

"That's alright. It's nice to see you still care." she smiled.

"I always did. There was never a moment that the three of you weren't on my mind." he admitted. There was a moment's silence before he began to talk again, "I just wish Tsume would open her eyes to the reality. Kiba is and has always been drawn to Sakura-chan. This _proves _she's strong enough to lead in itself but if she needed even more confirmation she could have looked at where the woman is now. She's Hokage for fuck sake! You don't become Hokage if you're weak!" Kazuya's eyes were blazing with anger at his wife's stupidity and hardheaded nature. Even though Inuzukas were like that, there was a limit.

"Dad...What can we do to help him? I mean, I don't wanna leave him to rot without Sakura-sama." Hana sighed, leaning her head against her father's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her gently.

"Hmm...I can't do anything. I'm no longer the leader of the clan, Tsume is." he said sadly, "It's up to her now."

Tsume's eyes were blurred with the bitter tears that followed her happening to overhear her husband and daughter's conversation. Was she truly the only one who thought Sakura was not fit to lead? Kazuya had brought back so many memories, some good, some bad. But what he said struck at her like a dagger through her heart. Kiba. Her pup was wounded because of her refusal to accept the girl he'd subconsciously chosen as the tender age of seven to be his wife. She leaned against the wall and took a shuddering breath as she forced the tears back, just as she had done when Kazuya left. _'Damn him. He's got a habit of making me eat my words.'_ she thought as she briskly walked through her home.

"Kiba?" she asked as she opened the door to the front yard slowly. Her son's reaction was a faint grunt but he didn't turn to look at her. His eyes were still glued to Sakura's developing visage on the mountain. Tsume swallowed hard before walking out, "Pup, look at me."

"What do you want Ma? I'm busy." Kiba snapped.

"I can see that." she chuckled before becoming deadly serious as she sat down beside him, "Kiba. Your father returning to us has opened my eyes to a lot of things that I had forced away to protect you and the clan." her hand rested on Kiba's as he petted Akamaru's head. The white dog hadn't completely recovered; he was larger than ever; nearly five feet tall when on all fours. He was truly huge. Kiba looked into his mother's eyes which held remorse and sadness. Tsume was loosing her little boy and she wanted him back, "I'm going to ask you something Kiba and I want an honest answer."

Kiba just nodded.

"Do you love Sakura?" she asked. Kiba froze. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape. Why was his mom talking about this now? Hadn't she made her stance clear on the matter? "Well pup? Do you or do you not?"

"I do. More than my next breath Ma. She's everything to me." Kiba said quietly, looking back at the Hokage mountain, "But I fucked up. Attacking her was a huge mistake." He looked back to see his mother on her feet with a stern look. He thought she was going to have another rant at him about her but she said nothing, "Ma? What's wrong?"

"If that is your answer, then you need to come with me." was all she said as she began to slowly walk away. Kiba scrambled to his feet and Akamaru tried to raise himself up. Kiba made a short barking sound which told the canine to stop what he was doing. Kiba would have him strain himself too soon. The brunette ran to catch up with his mother with a confused expression, "If you are truly intent on pursuing Sakura, I want you to know that you have my blessing."

"What?" Kiba hissed.

"You heard me pup. Don't make me repeat myself." Tsume said sharply, "As I said, your father's appearance has opened my eyes to many things that I had locked away. One of them being Sakura's effect on you." Kiba quirked an eyebrow, "Kiba, do you remember when you were seven and you came home from your first day of the academy?" Of course Kiba remembered. It was the day he'd met his friends and started on the journey to where he was today. He'd also met his dream girl that day too...Haruno Sakura. Kiba nodded with a soft smile, "Well, your ranting about Sakura gave your father an idea that I initially thought was foolish."

"What was that?" he asked.

"That you were in love. Or soon going to be at least." Tsume sighed, "Of course, I refused to believe an outsider captured your heart. And in my eyes your were much too young to be even contemplating marriage but your father knew that you'd found Sakura for a reason."

"He knew all the way back then?" Kiba asked in awe. No wonder the elders still spoke so highly of his abilities as the previous leader. To have known something like that back then must have taken tremendous skill and mastery of his Inuzuka senses. Kiba felt clan pride well up inside him, "Way to go pops." he muttered with a smirk.

"He told me that you'd felt her chakra react with yours." Tsume pressed on as she led him from the compound into the streets of Konoha. She occasionally took a sniff of the air and Kiba was trying to work out what she was looking for, "I didn't believe him since most Inuzukas don't gain control of their chakra until at least ten. Then again, you have your father's natural ability." Kiba's chest swelled with pride as a grin took over his face, "Of course, that didn't stop you from being a fool."

"Hey." Kiba pouted.

"C'mon pup, you were scared to death of the girl." Tsume smirked, "You never spoke to her or even went anywhere near her yet your father was adamant you had found your mate. Now, I believe you have."

"Why the change of heart?" Kiba asked.

"You've been against me from the very beginning of this whole debacle. Despite me being the Alpha, you never backed down. You always rushed to her defence." Tsume sighed, shaking her head, "That's when I began to doubt myself. When your father was speaking to Hana a few moments ago, I realised I was hurting you by taking you away from everything you care about."

"Ma..."

"Pup, what I'm trying to say is...I'm sorry." Tsume said, looking at him, "I shouldn't have been so hardheaded. I'm happy to let you and Sakura have your lives together if that is what you truly desire." She gasped when Kiba's arms wrapped completely around her, lifting her off the ground as Kiba gave her the bear hug of a lifetime. His laughter was like music to her ears. For once, she had made him happy, "Kiba, I'm glad you're happy but can you put me down please?" she asked.

"Ooops." Kiba grinned sheepishly, "Got a little carried away there."

"It's okay." she smiled softly, "I should have been a better mother to you Kiba. You deserved my support, not my anger. I hope you can forgive me." Kiba looked down into her eyes and nodded with a truly jubilant grin. Tsume's own smile graced her features. Redemption was finally hers and now her son could be happy. She resumed her tour of Konoha with Kiba who was nearly in danger of breaking his face his smile was that bright. It warmed Tsume's entire body to see Kiba like that. She guessed he really did love Sakura, _'Man was I wrong about Sakura.' _As much as Tsume hated being wrong, she hated the thought that she was hurting her son even more.

Kiba noticed that they were no longer in the shinobi part of the village anymore. The people were giving them odd looks and shying away from the pair of them as if they were scared. The strength of their combined chakras must have been the cause so they masked them just until they needed to leave. Neither Inuzuka wanted to put anyone on edge or cause any panic, "Ma? Where are we going anyway?" he asked. Strangely, the scent of Sakura was lingering even though it seemed slightly stale.

"What's the usual thing for a boy to do when he wants to get together with a girl?" Tsume asked as she led him with her nose up the garden path of a large house. Kiba still couldn't guess what on earth was going on. It wasn't surprising; with her son's reputation as a playboy, she was sure that he hadn't ever been through _this _element of a relationship, "Ugh. You'll see soon enough, pup." she sighed as her knuckles rapped against the front door sharply. After a second knock the door slowly opened, revealing a small, plump man with the shock of pink hair that gave his identity away immediately. Kiba went pale.

He was meeting the parents.

Shit.

He'd never met any girl's parents before. Usually it was just a quick fuck before he left and had no contact with her afterwards unless the woman in question claimed that she was carrying his child. Never had they been proven to be telling the truth though, much to his and Tsume's relief. Kiba knew his mom would castrate him should he knock up a girl of whom she didn't approve.

"I'm sorry we aren't buying." the man said as he tried to shut the door, only for Tsume to stop it easily, "What do you want? Who are you people?"

"Are you Haruno Sakura's father?" Tsume asked in an official tone. His eyes narrowed as he reopened the door and squared up to the woman.

"Who wants to know?" he asked, trying to sound intimidating but the woman in front of him was terrifying. However, he held Tsume's glare long enough to garner a little respect before she pressed further.

"I am Inuzuka Tsume, leader of the Inuzuka Clan. This is my son, Kiba." Tsume said, gesturing to the taller man behind her. Kiba was smiling sheepishly and blushing intensely, "He has a request to make of you. May we come in and speak with you and your wife?"

"O-Of course, come this way." he stammered as he stepped aside to let the intimidating duo inside the home, "My name is Haruno Akemi and yes, Sakura is indeed my eldest daughter." Kiba's eyebrows rose. He didn't know Sakura had siblings, "I haven't had contact with Sakura since the argument we had four years ago. How is she doing?" Both Inuzukas could sense the man's concern yet he wasn't hiding his distaste for his daughter at all. His face was screwed up like he had smelled something awful.

"Sakura is doing very well, sir." Kiba said.

"Shame." Akemi sighed, "She might have seen sense and come home. She could have been a great singer rather than gallavanting around like she does." Kiba frowned at his love's father. He didn't approve of what she did. That much was evident. So Sakura was the black sheep of the family. Kiba hadn't known that Sakura was able to sing. That was definitely something to ask her about later.

"Sakura is Hokage now." Tsume said, "You did know this right? How can you say that is a shame?"

"That position is not for a woman." came a nasly voice which caused the attention of everyone in the room to snap to the stairs. An elegant woman was walking down, her features matching those of her husbands with the same dirty smell look. Tsume stopped Kiba from leaping to Sakura's defence even though she wanted to clobber the woman for a comment like that. Where was her pride as a woman? Was this what Sakura had to grow up with? "Women should be graceful and ladylike, not fighting like brutes."

"Sakura doesn't fight like a brute." Kiba growled before he could stop himself.

"Oh really?" Akemi asked, "What do you call that hideous strength I've heard about? I mean really, if she was going to kill someone she could at least show a little decorum."

"Killing someone doesn't always involve class and honour. Sometimes a kunoichi must be underhanded." Tsume explained. She would not have her profession put down by two snobby civilians who knew nothing of the shinobi life.

"Anyway," Akemi sighed, changing the subject. Ever since his daughter left, ninjas were always a touchy subject, "I would like you to meet my wife, Haruno Hanako. Dear, these two _people _wish to talk to us about our darling daughter." The woman let out a scoff before sweeping through the corridor and into the large living room. Akemi gestured for Kiba and Tsume to follow. Kiba lingered however as he spotted a beautiful picture of Sakura when she was just a few years old. Her joyous smile and pink hair made Kiba's heart melt. He swiped the picture from the wall and stashed it inside his jacket. He was going to enjoy that picture later.

"Son! What are you doing out there?" Tsume's voice rang through the house. Kiba rushed through to find his mother sat opposite Sakura's parents on a rather comfy looking couch. The entire house was soaked in period character with exposed beams and wooden floorboards throughout. Very ornate if you asked Kiba and a little unnecessary. He perched himself next to his mother, sinking into the couch. His golden brown eyes rested on the two civilians.

"Now what do you wish to tell us about our daughter?" Hanako sighed almost impatiently as she examined her nails. Both Tsume and Kiba didn't like either of these people and they had only just met them, "Has she decided to leave that ridiculous shinobi life and return to her home where she can be a _proper woman_?"

"Of course not." Tsume said, "Asking your daughter to leave her position would kill her." As much as she may not like Sakura, she could not fault her passion for the ninja arts, "No, my son has a request of yourselves."

"I do?" Kiba asked before recieving a nudge to his ribs, "I do." he repeated a little more surely.

"_Really_?" Hanako smiled brightly, "What could a _handsome _man such as yourself possibly want from us?" Kiba looked to Tsume, who said something softly to him which made him take a deep breath. Now this really was unknown territory.

"Um..." he started, beginning to feel his face heat up with each passing second, "I wish...to ask your permission to...marry Sakura." Both parents seemed to deflate at that which annoyed Kiba and Tsume intensely. Here Kiba was offering to marry their daughter, something many women would have _died _to do, and they were treating it as if his love for Sakura was nothing but an annoyance to them.

"What do _you _want to marry my rebellious little girl for?" Akemi asked, narrowing his eyes, "Please tell me you did not get her pregnant."

"Of course not!" Kiba shouted, "I have not touched Sakura. And that's how it will stay until she feels comfortable."

"How touching." Hanako smirked, "You love Sakura do you? My little girl with her grandmother's large forehead, tiny breasts and nasty temper managed to seduce a man such as yourself? You must be joking." Kiba let out a massive guttural snarl as his eyes filled to bursting with rage. How dare a parent say such a thing about their child! How dare they insult Sakura!

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't put Sakura down in my son's presence." Tsume interjected, sensing her son's growing chakra level. Kiba's anger was barely being contained at the moment and she was afraid that one more insult might send him over the edge, "And do be aware that you are talking about the Hokage. We are entitled to defend her honour should it be challenged."

"As I said, Sakura nor any woman should hold that position." Hanako snapped, "It's a disgusting and filthy profession and the sooner my daughter sees sense like her siblings, the better."

"What about my request?" Kiba growled, "May I marry Sakura?" Both parents scoffed loudly.

"Do as you wish with her Inuzuka-san." Akemi said, waving his hand in a dismissive fashion, "I really do not care for a woman who will produce only shinobi children. Someone who will only shame our-"

"KIBA NO!" Tsume roared as Kiba pinned Akemi to the wall of the house, causing the breath to leave his body. Kiba's face was contorted with nothing but pure rage and hatred for the man in front of her, "PUT HIM DOWN KIBA!"

"**It's people like you who make me SICK!**" Kiba snarled, his pure alpha voice emerging from deep within his gut, making him sound feral and almost demonic. Akemi looked into Kiba's eyes, showing his fearful submission to the more powerful man's strength, "**You should be thankful that you have a daughter like Sakura! She is the single most beautiful and intelligent woman in the world and you have the nerve to make her seem like TRASH? I should fuckin' kill you right here you BASTARD!**" There was nothing Tsume could do now. Kiba was in full blown Alpha mode and he wouldn't stop now. His time had come it seemed. Pride and fear flowed through Tsume as she watched her son complete the final stage of his development, "**Oh how I'd love to kill you.**" he growled, "**But your daughter would never forgive me if I did. When I marry her, trust me, you won't get within twenty metres of our home without express permission from Sakura herself. You hear me? DO YOU?**"

Akemi nodded while his wife sat in stunned silence. Kiba barked a harsh laugh before letting the man fall to the floor. As he walked away Hanako regained her voice.

"You can forget marrying our daughter now you savage brute!" she screamed at him, "I may not care much for her shinobi life but I will move heaven and earth to make sure your savage behaviour does not bring shame upon her name!"

"**Like I care. I will marry Sakura whether you like it or not.**" Kiba growled, turning his attention to the arrogant woman, "**Now I'm only going to say this once, you can either accept our union and make your daughter happy or you can reject us and stay the fuck out of our lives! I know which I'd prefer but I reckon Sakura would like to have her father give her away on her wedding day. It's your choice. And any shame brought upon her will be shouldered by MY name. Not hers.**"

Tsume had never felt more proud of anyone in her entire life. The pride a second ago paled in comparison to this. Tears stung her eyes as she wiped them away with a gentle smile on her face. Whatever doubts she may have had about her son's union with Sakura were erased then and there. The marriage would work. She was sure of it. Kiba's protectiveness over the pinkette was stronger than anything she had ever seen. Even Kazuya's possessiveness over _her _was nothing compared to Kiba's for Sakura.

Kiba wasn't done yet. After all, neither held an apologetic scent yet, "And for the record," he said, his voice returning to normal, "Our children will never exist. Sakura will be practically unable to bear my children." Tsume's eyes widened. She had no idea about that part, "She was raped as when she was eighteen by her first love. Where we you when she went through all of that? Probably off bitching about her behind her back right?" Akemi and Hanako both sat their shellshocked as Kiba stormed from their home, his rage now replaced with sorrow. He didn't want to cry in front of his in-laws-to-be. Tsume rushed out to find Kiba sat, reclined against the wall outside the home, bawling into his knees.

"Pup," she said softly, "Was that true? Did she really-"

"Sasuke did it." Kiba sniffed, "He tried to destroy Sakura inside and out. She's got about a five percent chance of getting pregnant." Tsume's tears fell as she embraced her crying son.

"Oh my poor baby...it'll be alright." Tsume sobbed into her son's shoulder. Putting herself in Sakura's shoes made her think about a life without Kiba or Hana and it made her heart break. Never had she thought that Sakura would have gone through something like that. Rape was horrific even in the most minor of cases but Sakura's suffering was so much worse than anything she had ever heard, "You can still make Sakura happy. She can still make you happy. Re-Re-Remember that, pup. Please."

"I-I-I will, Ma." Kiba said as he wiped his eyes, "I'm gonna make Sakura feel like a queen for the rest of her life. She fuckin' deserves it." Tsume released her son and wiped her own eyes as she stood up with him, "Now I'm gonna get her a ring she'll be proud to wear for me."

* * *

Sakura was feeling so incredibly down at the moment. Everything seemed to be going wrong. The repairs to the village were slowing down and her love life was in ruins. Kiba hadn't spoken to or visited her in almost a week and she was missing him terribly. Her hands ran through her bangs as her eyes didn't really take in what was on the scroll on her desk, "Sakura? Can you hear panting?"

"Hmm? Yeah...I guess I can." Sakura sighed, sitting up straight. Along with that, she could also hear clawing at the door, "Shizune, go and check what's going on at the door would you?" she asked. Shizune warily opened the wooden door and let out a squeak when a large grey dog bounded in. Sakura recognised it as the dog that had accompanied Kiba's father during the aprehending of Akamaru and Kuromaru, "Hey there boy." she said as the dog padded around the desk to meet her enthusiastically, "What are you doing here?"

"I think there's something on his paw." Shizune said.

Sakura looked down and sure enough there was a scrap of paper which was stuck to the pad of the canine's paw. Sakura gently lifted the dog's paw up and detached the scrap of paper before raising it up.

_Sakura,_

_We're sorry we never made contact with you over the week but we've had family business to sort out. It seems Kazuya's return created more ripples than we'd have liked. Anyway, our little boy wishes to see you tonight. Please don't disappoint him. We think he has something special planned. __Come to the Inuzuka Compound at 8pm. Dress appropriately._

_We look forward to seeing you,_

_Inuzuka Tsume and Inuzuka Kazuya_

_P.S. Write your answer on the back of this note and send it back with Kizu immediately. Don't let him take advantage of any petting opportunities; the old fart'll never leave._

Sakura had to re-read the note about three times before she was able to take in what it said. Inuzuka Tsume had actually invited her over with a cordial invitation. No abuse or nastiness at all. That had the pinkette's heart racing, "Shizune. I'm taking the rest of today off." she said as she stood up.

"You can't! You've got paperwork to do!" the raven haired woman protested. Sakura sighed and created three bunshins, "Sakura." she reprimanded as the pinkette gave the three clones instructions as to how to take care of the office while the real her prepared for the night ahead.

"What? This way I can see Kiba and do my paperwork at triple the speed." she smiled innocently as she wrote her answer on the note as instructed before sticking back to Kizu's paw. She scratched his ear and let him bound happily out of the office with a deep bark. Shizune was watching Sakura and couldn't help but smile softly. Maybe this would help Sakura to cheer up again. She had been miserable and cranky all week, "I'll see you tomorrow, possibly." Sakura winked before disappearing in a shower of petals. Shizune sighed. Tsunade's influence was running rife in that woman.

_XxxXxxXxxXxxX_

Sakura's form materialised outside of the home of her best friend, Yamanaka Ino. Beautiful arrangements of flowers were the trademark of the flower shop that her family ran in their spare time. Her best friend was the one person she needed right now or she'd end up making a total pig's ear out of everything that was supposed to be happening later that evening. Her footsteps carried her into the still open shop where she saw Yamanaka Inoichi stood in his casual clothing.

"Good afternoon Hokage-sama." he smiled warmly, saluting, "What brings you here?"

"I'm sorry but is Ino in?" Sakura asked, "I have an important meeting tonight and I need to look my best."

The thunderous sound of footsteps coming from the stairs all but deafened Sakura and Inoichi before the appearance of a beaming blond woman shot into the main store. Sakura could tell by the look on her face what was going to come next, "I smell a fashion dilemma...you know what that means don't you Sakura?" Ino grinned broadly. She had missed having opportunities like this with her best friend.

"Oh no..." Sakura grimaced, "I've only got, what? Two hours before I'm expected! I can't do it!"

"POWER HOUR SHOPPING SPREE!" Ino screeched excitedly. These opportunities really did only come around once in a blue moon where Sakura was concerned. Sakura had a date tonight she was sure of it. That was why she was obsessing over how she looked. Judging by the fluster look on her face, Sakura really liked the guy. Inoichi shot Sakura a sympathetic look to which she mouthed a help me as Ino dragged the Hokage out of the shop. Being on the highstreet was a boon to Sakura's cause as Ino was almost instantly able to drag her into her favourite store which sold all manner of slinky and sexy outfits that she used to dazzle and mesmerise her various dates and conquests. Being pretty much off the market for so long made it more exciting for Ino to go to town on Sakura who was almost instantly regretting not just throwing on her classy green dress that she had tucked away for special occasions.

"Ino this really isn't necessary. It's only a meeting." Sakura said.

"Meeting my ass, Forehead! You've got a date!" Ino beamed, "I'm so proud of you."

"It's sooo not a date Piggy." Sakura smirked, "His entire family is going to be there."

"Oooh. Meeting the parents. You're gettin' a bit serious aren't you Sakura?" Ino asked with a sly smirk on her face which made Sakura blush deeply, "Sooo, who's the lucky guy? Do I know him?" Sakura nodded a little, her blush ever deepening, "Is he cute?" Sakura shook her head, "Hot?" A nod, "Tan?" Another nod, "Muscular?" A big nod and a lovely shade a crimson were what greeted Ino after that question, "Ooooh! You got yourself a real catch there Sakura! Hot, tanned _and_ muscular...Whew, mind if I take a crack at him first?"

"You touch Kiba and I'll- SHIT!" Sakura cursed as Ino screeched loudly, making everyone in the shop wince at the volume of her voice. Ino was jumping up and down, jabbering excitedly like some stupid little schoolgirl, "No, no, no shut it Piggy. Don't get any ideas." Sakura said quickly.

"Forehead you sly fox." Ino smirked, "How did you get Hottie McDogboy to break his 'no classmates' rule? I mean c'mon, I've tried many times to see if the rumours are true and I never got past flirting."

"Well, I've kissed him already." Sakura bragged, "And he's not too bad either, for a guy." Kunoichi were the ultimate judges of kissing ability; they were masters of it themselves. Kiba would have made an excellent seductress. His lips were magic every time Sakura came into contact with them. A giggle escaped her mouth at Ino's jealous expression.

"How far _have_ you two gone?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's a little personal Piggy." Sakura snapped, hitting the woman around the head as she picked out a bundle of clothes. Sakura grimaced as she held some of the tasteless skirts and minidresses against herself, "The note said 'appropriate dress'. I'm guessing it's a formal occasion, not a stip tease." With that said Ino recieved the bundle of clothes back in her face.

"Of course Sakura, the first thing Kiba thought about you wasn't about you huge boobs at all(!)" Ino said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at Sakura's naivete, "Or your ass."

"Would you just help me look for something classy for tonight and stop trying to make me look like you on a Saturday night?" Sakura frowned as she raffled through a plethora of beautiful silken dresses, all of which were built for women with smaller hips than herself. It wasn't fair. This was the only time Sakura was wishing she hadn't grown into her adult body after all. Ino continued to poke fun at the fact that Sakura's older body was too curvacious to fit into anything that the shop had to offer.

"Are you looking to go all the way tonight?" Ino asked, making Sakura blush profusely, "C'mon between best friends. You can tell me."

"No. I can't tell you. I'd like to keep my love life private." Sakura said, making Ino scoff.

"You're a fool if you think you'll get love from that guy." she said, "Trust me, he's a no strings attached kinda guy as far as I've heard. In it for the sex only."

"Then you need to get to know Kiba better." Sakura said indignantly as she held a gorgeous white dress against her body, "He's never once tried anything on with me that I didn't want. He's actually the sweetest guy I've ever met. This is _gorgeous_ Ino. I think I'll have it."

"White?" Ino squawked, "It's so boring! And it'll make him think of weddings! Guys like him don't do marriage. He'll run a mile!"

"Then I'll have to catch him." Sakura smirked as she took a pair of the matching heeled shoes from the shelves above and tried them on her feet, adding a few extra inches to her more than average height. Sakura liked heels because they highlighted the length and toned nature of her finest assets. Her legs had always been nicer than anyone's, even Ino's. No matter how big her breasts were, her legs were always her favourite part of her body. However, she knew Kiba loved all of her equally as much, "You know what, simple is sometimes the best Ino."

"I'll admit, it's nice." Ino huffed, folding her arms over her chest, "But Kiba's a wild guy, have you seen the type of girls he goes for? Their all-"

"Hookers." Sakura interrupted, "Are you telling me I should dress like a hooker in front of Kiba and his family?"

"No but...my point is they're more interesting! White is boring." Ino whined.

"White is elegant." Sakura said firmly, "White goes with my hair too. White all the way." Ino grumbled as she accepted defeat. When Sakura got like this, there was no way she was going to win against her. She swore that Hinata had too much of an influence over Sakura's fashion sense sometimes. The conservative look was prized by the Hyuga princess who could pull it off while looking hot. Sakura could too but Ino constantly told her that her figure suited more revealing clothing.

Sakura quickly paid for her combination of clothing and let Ino lead her out and back towards the Yamanaka flower shop. Fortunately for Ino, this was where Sakura had absolutely no power at all. She knew nothing about make up since she never wore any so Ino would be able to make her look stunning, if for just one night. Ino smirked to herself. Kiba really had no idea what was going to hit him.

_XxxXxxXxxXxxX_

Sakura could remember Ino's final words ringing through her head as she walked through the ever darkening streets of Konoha, dressed in her newly acquired finery. Even Ino had to admit that the dress had been a very nice choice. Ino was also pleased about the amount of Sakura's right leg it showed. At least _some_ flesh would be on display to tease and tantalise the dog boy with.

_Don't fuck it up Forehead!_

_This may be your last chance with him!_

Sakura didn't think the 'live for the moment' attitude was going to work here but she finally understood why Ino was so successful when it came to her kunoichi job; the woman thought only about that moment. Too bad it wouldn't help now as she stood outside the Inuzuka compound being examined closely by the keen noses of the ninken who were posted to guard the compound at all times.

"You're all clear Sakura-sama and may I say you are looking ravishing tonight. Kiba-sama will love it." one of the guards smiled that glittering Inuzuka smile. Sakura blushed and nodded in thanks, not able to find her voice quite yet. She didn't want to jinx it. The pinkette merely walked on, her delicate shoes clicking against the hardened ground. With each step that the young woman took, she could feel her heart beating faster and faster. She had no idea why but something about this meeting made her feel strange. Like it wasn't an ordinary meeting. Call it 'woman's intuition' if you will.

The remaining members of the Inuzuka Clan who were still out playing with their companions wolf whistled the pink haired woman as she passed them, "Shut up." she muttered as her blush overtook her whole face, threatening to spread to her neck too. This earned a laugh from them too. As Sakura edged nearer and nearer to Kiba's home, she was finding it more and more difficult to breathe properly since panic was beginning to set in. Never in her life had she felt so nervous about something in her entire life.

Before she even got a chance to knock on the door, it was yanked open by a very smartly dressed Kazuya who was beaming broadly at Sakura, "You're just in time Sakura-sama, please come on in my dear." His toothy grin was slightly unnerving as Sakura slipped past him, only to be ambushed by the same grey dog that had delivered her invitation. She crouched down and gently scratched the canine behind the ear, causing him to growl happily before bounding away from her, "If you'll follow me, we can get the evening underway."

"I'd be delighted Inuzuka-san." Sakura bowed.

"Please, call me Kazuya." he smiled before turning and leading the woman through a wide yet short hallway.

A large room opened up in front of Sakura where she saw four other people in various positions around the room. Even Shino was sat on one of the couches, looking at calm as ever. Everyone was dressed in elegant or smart clothing but the one who stood out was the man who had been pacing up and down when she arrived. Sakura's emerald eyes took in every aspect of the Inuzuka's perfect appearance. His tuxedo lightly clung to his muscles, defining them without looking like the tuxedo was too small. His hair had been tamed into some semblance of order which Sakura found herself smiling at.

"My son doesn't usually drool in public Sakura-sama, you'll have to forgive him." Kazuya smirked, causing his son to snap out of his trance.

Sakura had been truly breathtaking. Her already delicious curves were heavenly wrapped inside her form fitting silken white dress which flowed down the floor. As she walked further into the room, the slit up the right side of her dress revealed her toned and shapely leg for the man she loved to marvel. Kiba's eyes lingered a little too long on her low cut torso before moving up to her face. Kiba wanted to kiss the shimmering lips that Sakura was smiling at him with. Her hair was up which was a lovely change for Kiba. Her bangs still framed her beautiful face while the rest was taken back into a high ponytail. Upon closer inspection, Kiba found that she had taken the time to arrange her pastel pink locks into a pair of mesmerising twists which hung gracefully down to her waist.

"I guess I will." Sakura smirked. She noticed that Kiba was fiddling with something in his pocket, "Good evening Tsume-san and Hana-san. It's a nice surprise to see you here too Shino."

"I am glad you are here as well, Sakura." Shino nodded as he stood up and walked over to Kiba, "Tell her how she looks." he whispered in his ear. Kiba was way ahead of him as he walked as far as his bravery would carry him which left him one step closer to Sakura.

"Y-Y-You look amazing Sakura...Really beautiful." Kiba smiled gently. Never before had a woman made him lost for words but Sakura was doing a damn good job of it. Shino tried to hide a smirk as Kiba silently made Sakura blush. The love between the pair was obvious to all in the room. Before the silence got awkward, Tsume stood up.

"You really do look nice tonight Sakura-san." she said, taking Sakura a little by surprise as she walked past her towards the kitchen where a delicious scent was wafting towards them. A small word of thanks was uttered by the bewildered woman who had no idea why Tsume was being so nice.

"Something smells delicious." Sakura smiled as she tried to distract herself. Kiba's handsome form really wasn't doing anything to wilt her desire to jump him then and there.

"Yes, not many people know that my wife can cook." Kazuya chuckled, "She doesn't seem like the 'domestic' type."

"You can say that again." she laughed.

"The reason you were just in time was that Tsume decided to have everything ready for when you got here." he explained, "I believe she's plating up right now."

"Oh. Maybe she'd like some help." Sakura said kindly but was held back by Kiba this time.

"You and my Ma? In a kitchen? With knives?" he asked with a smirk, "You do the math." As Sakura giggled at the image of an all out war, Kiba took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Sakura's waist and inhale her scent from the crook of her neck, "Mmm...you came all natural didn't you baby?" he asked, gripping tighter.

"I thought you might like it. No icky perfume." she smiled. _'He noticed!' _she thought happily.

The lust radiating off the pair of shinobi was making the other's in the room feel a little bit nervous. They didn't want Tsume coming back in to find Kiba trying to get Sakura on the floor. They didn't really want to see that either. Hana made a fake gagging noise to Shino who chuckled slightly. He found it fascinating how, around the right woman, even the playboy Kiba could be reduced to a quivering pile of jelly. It seemed that his effect on Sakura was very much the same but a little less obvious. He was sure about who wore the pants in their relationship.

"C'mon Kiba, stop. You'll ruin your appetite." Kazuya smirked as Kiba began to kiss up and down Sakura's tender neck.

"He's right." Sakura sighed, pulling away but only managing to twist around so her front was pressed against his. Kiba's eyes were softened with adoration for the woman as he gazed down at her. Gone was the lust that made him act irrationally around her, all he held for her was love and respect. It was this respect that made him let her go with a small kiss on her lips first.

"Put Sakura down Kiba and get your butt in here. Dinner's ready." Tsume's voice called.

Dinner with the Inuzuka clan was hurried and very informal. Sakura felt very self conscious as she slowly at her absolutely delicious steak that Tsume had cooked perfectly. She wanted to savour the food while her love and his family merely inhaled theirs. They were finished way before Sakura so began to talk about some very random subjects which made her giggle slightly as she tried to finish in good time. Unfortunately, some of the jibes were directed at her and Shino for eating 'Like prissy girls' as Kiba put it. Sakura came back with a lovely line which shut Kiba up immediately and made even Tsume laugh.

"As clan leader, I would just like to take the chance to apologise for our behaviour a week ago." Tsume sighed, looking to Sakura, "Our actions were stupid and dangerous."

"Yeah...Sorry Sakura." Kiba said, looking directly into her eyes which didn't hold an ounce of anger.

"You know...I never thought that anything you did was all that wrong to be honest." Sakura said, much to the surprise of everyone at the table, "Yes I was annoyed that you went against me, but I can understand why. Maybe if I'd handled the situation better an not overreacted you wouldn't have-"

"You're blaming _yourself_ for what happened?" Tsume frowned, "Don't be a fool, girl."

"But you and Kiba acted as I'd expect an Inuzuka to act." Sakura explained, "Your loyalty to your clan came first and for that, I cannot bring myself to blame either of you." Tsume chuckled slightly as she pushed her empty plate away from her.

"You have a lot to learn, girl. But you'll make a good Hokage." Tsume said softly. Every Inuzuka around the table shared a grin at what the matriarch had said. Sakura looked completely stunned which made Tsume bark a laugh, "You're shocked Sakura? I _can_ be nice you know. I just choose not to be. Your trying to shift the blame to yourself shows loyalty to us and the village as well as an understanding of what the Hokage is supposed to do. You'll do fine."

"Arigato Tsume-san." Sakura said with a faint blush at the compliment from the woman who had been a thorn in her side.

"Sakura. As much as I'm enjoying this conversation, we really need to get to the main reason we called you here." Tsume said as she stood up. Sakura was left on her own, looking confused as everyone walked out after the Inuzuka matriarch. When Sakura finally followed, she saw that everyone except Tsume, Kazuya and Kiba had taken a seat on the chairs. Sakura perched herself on the couch with a puzzled look as she watched Kiba fiddle with something in the same pocket as he had before, "Go on, Kiba. No-one else can say this but you, pup." she smiled softly and she gave her son a gentle nudge. Kiba stumbled forwards with a sheepish grin and an embarrassed laugh.

"Um...I really don't know where to start." Kiba said. It was humiliating being speechless in front of the woman he loved who was waiting patiently and becoming more confused by the minute. Her lip was being bitten by her glittering white teeth and Kiba just stared at her lovingly for a second, regaining his lost motivation, "Maybe I should start with this..." The larger man swooped down to plant a soft yet strong kiss against her lips, allowing Sakura to feel every ounce of Kiba's love for her. Kiba never broke the kiss as he pulled Sakura close to him when he sat on the couch beside her, "Sorry, got a little carried away." he said breathlessly when they pulled apart.

"That's...alright." Sakura smiled with the most adorable blush on her cheeks.

Kiba's hand rested on her thigh as he gazed into her emerald eyes. Their lips met again, but only briefly as Tsume cleared her throat to remind them that she and the family were still there, "Um...Sakura...I know you've been waiting for a long time for me. You've wanted me to say those three little words for so long and I've been unable to say them. I'm ashamed to admit that I was too scared to do it."

"I understand." Sakura said, trying to catch his eyes with a reassuring look as she rested her own hand atop his.

"I realised that saying 'I love you' doesn't cut it." Kiba said, almost growling, "Not even close. What I feel for you is so far beyond love it hurts. You're so beautiful and incredibly strong that it takes everything I have to stay sane around you. You mean more to me than anything and I can't imagine life without you now." Sakura's eyes were shining happily as Kiba confessed to Sakura just how he felt. This was so much better than a crappy 'I love you' anyday. A sniff caused Sakura and Kiba to look over at Hana who was quietly wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Hearing her brother shed his tough playboy demenour was touching and possibly the sweetest thing she'd ever witnessed. It suddenly hit her how much Kiba cared for the pinkette. Tsume was also fighting back the tears too as she clung to her own husband who was looking on proudly.

"I can't say I know all that much about you." Kiba sighed, "But that makes me the best person to love you for the person you are. Learning about you will be part of the great journey that I want to take with you." Sakura leaned her head against Kiba's chest as she tried to stop herself from crying. Kiba really was taking her breath away with every word that he said, "I hope that journey can start now." His hand delved into the pocket he had been fiddling in earlier and pulled out a small velvet covered box. Sakura's eyes were glued to it as he opened the box to reveal the most stunning diamond ring she had ever seen in her life. That was it. Her tears fell thick and fast down her cheeks, staining Kiba's tuxedo.

"Haruno Sakura. Will you do me the great honour of consenting to be my wife?" he asked softly as he rested his head atop hers, "Will you be my wife, my mate and my equal and spend the rest of your life with this little dog?"

"Fuckin' hell...Kiba...w-why did you have to be so f-f-fuckin' perfect?" Sakura sobbed into his chest. Kiba's heart sank. He mentally begged that Sakura wouldn't reject his love, "You never gave me a chance to tell you that I loved you too!"

"I already knew." he said, "Sorry, it's an Inuzuka thing."

Sakura looked up at her love and smiled softly. His eyes were begging her and his shy smile just screamed at her. She had made so many mistakes in her life, in love especially. This was not about to be one of them, "Inuzuka Sakura...I like the sound of that." she smiled.

"Does that mean-"

"Uhuh. I'll marry you Kiba." she grinned happily. Unable to control himself, Kiba cheered happily as he picked Sakura up. His strong arms swung her about as he laughed uncontrollably. Tsume and Hana were in hysterics as they watched Kiba slip the beautiful diamond engagement ring onto Sakura's finger, "Uh, Kiba?" she asked.

"What is it Mrs Inuzuka?" Kiba grinned.

"Wrong finger." Sakura laughed as she held up her hand to him. Indeed, Kiba had slipped the ring onto Sakura's middle finger instead of her fourth finger. A blush erupted onto Kiba's face as he replaced the ring, "That's better. Now come down here and kiss me." she smiled seductively as she wrapped her arms around Kiba's neck. "Better yet..." Kiba lifted her into his arms, "You come up _here_." Sakura's breath was taken away by the force of Kiba's passionate lips as he attacked her face. The dog nin left no part of her face unkissed before he returned to her lips for a slow and loving smooch which made Sakura moan into his mouth. The tongues of the pair weaved and danced in each other's hot caverns as they tried to find a physical way to express their inhuman feelings. Kiba's hand slipped downwards and gripped Sakura's behind for more support as he pulled her closer if it were possible.

Tsume may not have liked Sakura too much but she could not complain anymore. If Sakura made her son happy, then who was she to stop him? Kazuya thanked the heavens for his wife's change of heart. The woman he had fallen in love with was back and he hoped things would get a lot easier for his family now that everything was on its way to being completely sorted out.

Shino approached the newly engaged Kiba and patted him on the back firmly, "Congratulations Kiba. Sakura."

"Thanks man, I appreciate you being here to see this." Kiba grinned with an arm around the waist of his bride-to-be who was still revelling in the idea of becoming a married woman, "We've gotta find _you_ a woman now!"

"What about Naruto and Shika? They're still single. Can't you focus on them?" Shino said, prompting giggles from the pair of shinobi in front of him, "I missed something didn't I?"

"As long as you promise not to tell anyone, I'll let Sakura clue you in." Kiba chuckled. Shino promptly did as he had been intructed.

"Those guys are together." Sakura smiled, "They started dating just over a week ago." Shino's eyebrows rose up into the fuzzy bush that was his hair. Sakura looked at Kiba nervously, "I don't think he expected that do you?"

"Shino? You okay man?" Kiba asked, waving his hand in front of his best friend's face with a worried expression. It wasn't like Shino to be so shocked about anything.

"I'm fine Kiba. It was a surprise that is all. Well, I suppose they need congratulating too." Shino said with a small smile on his lips.

"You don't mind?" Sakura asked. The reaction wasn't what she was expecting. Many noble clan heirs were raised in an unfortunately homophobic environment but Shino seemed perfectly alright with it. He assured Sakura that being gay was just as natural as anything. He couldn't judge since he had bugs living inside of him, feeding off his chakra. How natural was that? Sakura returned to her thoughts about married life as she looked at her fiance. Waking up every day with him, spending her nights in his arms and being able to kiss him whenever she felt like. Her stomach fluttered at the thought, forcing an excited giggle to escape her lips. This was without thinking about the amount of planning that would be needed for their wedding day. Sakura would need a...need a...

She needed Shizune.

And maybe Ino. Oh the Yamanaka princess would _love_ the opportunity to do the flowers for her best friend's wedding, but Sakura could most likely forget the discount that many women would have expected had they been best friends with Ino; in fact, she'd end up overcharging her for everything. Sakura would need her wits about her when it came to dealing with Ino.

"Sakura's getting that look in her eyes." Kazuya said to his son as he gathered around.

"What look?" Kiba asked, looking at his girl. Sakura just looked incredibly happy, even if her huge grin was slightly unnerving.

"Trust me, your mother had that same look in her eyes when we got married. My wallet is still in a critical condition." he chuckled. Kiba wanted to treat Sakura like a queen and that meant that her special day had to be perfect. But Kiba was worried. With Ino soon to find out, his own wallet my not be salvagable. His tanned face paled considerably, "Hey, don't worry son. Your mom and I will pay for the ceremony and the honeymoon. Consider it our wedding gift."

"Pops you really don't have to. Sakura and I have more than enough money." Kiba said. He was sure with their combined salaries, they could easily pay for everything, "Maybe just the honeymoon. It would make me feel better." Kazuya just shrugged. Kiba nodded and turned back to Sakura. His heart suddenly ached to be alone with her; to have her beauty all to himself. "Baby," he whispered in her ear, "How would you like to spend your first night as an Inuzuka?" Before Sakura could even react, Kiba had her swept of her feet and over his shoulder. The rest of the family watched with arched eyebrows and knowing smirks as Kiba carried his fiance towards his bedroom with a speed that only an Inuzuka could possibly possess.

"Kiba you ass! Put me down!" Sakura laughed as she pounded her fists against Kiba's behind.

"As you wish." he smiled. Sakura felt herself leave Kiba to land on something incredibly soft. She went to say something to him but he appeared ontop of her with a finger pressed to her lips, "Shh. Akamaru's sleeping." He pointed to the corner of the room where a massive lump was moving ever so slightly up and down in sync with a creature's breathing. Sakura gasped when she saw how big Akamaru was. Way bigger than she remembered him, "I know. It's a little shocking isn't it?"

"I'll say. He's huge." Sakura whispered.

"He's not the only one baby." Kiba growled with a dirty smirk on his face, "But you already know that don't you hun?" Sakura smirked before pulling Kiba in for a slow, long kiss which made Kiba smirk against her sweet lips which tasted of cherry. That made him giggle against her even more before breaking away, "Sorry, you taste like cherries."

"You like it?" she asked with a sultry smile. Kiba nodded before attacking her beautiful lips again. He would never get enough of her incredible scent and taste. His hand cupped the gentle curvature of her cheek as he tried to guide her rather than dominate her. Sakura's skin erupted in goosebumps as she felt the warm rough skin of her lover's hand tease down her body until he was able to grip her firm thigh. The pinkette's legs opened to allow Kiba to close the gap between them, assuming the most intimate position a man and his fiance could assume. His touch caused Sakura to arch against him with a soft groan.

"The dress...get rid of it...**Now**." Kiba said against her lips as his hand moved up to the back of her head, pulling the ponytail down, leaving just the two twists to lie on either side of her head on his normally one man pillow. With another arch of her back, Kiba was able to swiftly yank the zip on the back down until the dress was open fully. The Inuzuka heir backed away for a second to look into Sakura's emerald pools which reflected the fires of his love exactly. He knew he'd made the right choice then and there, "You'll never have need for any clothes in my bed baby." he growled as he looked down at her from his perch on his knees.

"Why Kiba, you're not going to corrupt this innocent young woman are you?" Sakura asked with a sexy smirk.

"Oh I'm gonna do so much more than just corrupt you darlin'." Kiba promised as his hands moved up to grip the plunging neckline of her dress and peel it back slowly, revealing more and more of Sakura's peachy flesh to his ever worshipping eyes. A groan was Kiba's greeting to the two luscious mounds of flesh which bounced before him as he freed them from their confines. The fabric of his trousers was constricting him enough to cause him great pleasure whenever his cock pulsed against it. Before he was able to ease the silky fabric down past Sakura's hips, two strong yet delicate hands stopped him.

"Your turn hot stuff." Sakura breathed as she sat herself up onto her knees in front of Kiba. The man enjoyed the sway of her naked bosom as she moved to make sure no space was between them. Kiba's jacket found itself thrown to the ground at the side of the single bed as Sakura endeavoured to bring Kiba to the same level of nudity that she was at. Her hands ran slowly down the contours of his well developed muscles, enticing a shudder from her man. Kiba saw Sakura's eyes darken with lust, "I hope you didn't like this shirt, puppy." Buttons popped and clattered gently against the floorboards as she ripped the shirt open, revealing the fur dusted chest she'd longed to see. A devilish smirk flashed across Sakura's face as she left the shirt alone for the time being. Instead, her head inched closer to the man's chest as she pushed the shirt open just a little more. A brown nipple emerged which Sakura took her time licking with her wet tongue.

Kiba's gasp told her he was lost in his own pleasure. Sakura's hand ran through the soft hair on his chest and towards the nipple on the other side. A growl was her rewards as her fingers pinched and twisted it gently enough to be pleasurable but hard enough to feel a little pain. She knew what made guys like Kiba tick and was intent on using it to her fullest advantage. The jolts which alternated between pleasure and pain in Kiba's body ran through to his rock hard cock, making it pulse wildly against his trousers, "Baby, if you don't want me to lose it, I'd finish up and get on with it."

"Aww...my little puppy getting tired?" Sakura mocked as she gently bit down on his nipple, making Kiba moan. Taking that as Kiba's permission to continue, Sakura left his tortured and abused nipples to trail her tongue down the crevices of his wonderfully chiselled abs. Just as Sakura got to Kiba's waistline she moved away, making him whine like a little child. She giggled as she lay back and let him watch as she teased the silken dress down past the delicious curvature of her hips so that it flowed over her toned legs. After the teasing woman kicked it to one side, she returned herself to Kiba. Only in her panties, Kiba felt the need to do the same, "Ah, ah, ah!" she sang as he reached to take his shirt off, "The shirt stays."

"Whatever you want Mrs Inuzuka." Kiba growled with a deep look of lust in his eyes.

With surprising grace and dexterity, Kiba leaped from the bed and quietly landed on the floor. He didn't want to disturb Akamaru or he'd get pissy. Sakura lay back and watched as Kiba removed his trousers with very little ceremony. It seemed he was just as eager as she was to get down and dirty. The creak of bedsprings and the muted squeak of the pinkette met Kiba's ears as he pinned her to the bed with his strong body.

"Kiba." she gasped as the breath left her body when her fiance's insistant crotch pressed against her soaking wet core. Kiba's hands began to massage the soft mounds that had been neglected by him while his head and the rest of his body dipped lower. Sakura squeaked audibly when Kiba used his teeth to rip her delicates from her body and blushed a deep crimson as he eyed up her nether regions with a lick of his lips.

"Is that all for me baby?" he asked with a smirk as he pulled up to her face. His covered crotch was pressing against her fully naked lower half, "Are you really that wet for me?" Sakura didn't want to answer that. She felt like she needed to be embarrassed but when Kiba kissed her, she felt that vanish instantly, "You're beautiful. Absolutely _perfect_." he smiled softly before diving back down to her heat. His nose was filled with the musky scent of arousal as he took a long, sensual lick of the woman's soft folds. Her taste was even better.

"Not there!" she whisper shouted, throwing her head back against the pillows as she quivered.

Kiba stopped and looked into her eyes which told him to do the exact opposite. He didn't want to do anything that she didn't want but he wanted to be sure he didn't make a mistake. Her eyes always spoke the truth so he followed their instructions to a T. His tongue lapped up Sakura's liquid pleasure, making her squirm and moan softly. Kiba began to trace the letters of their family name over her soft folds, trying to deepen his connection with her centre.

I...N...U...Z

Sakura felt like she was going to go insane. Kiba's tongue was just so talented it turned her into a quivering pile of lust filled hormones. Her stifled groans were soon filling the room as Kiba worked his magic.

U...K...A

"Kiba! Kiba please don't stop!" Sakura groaned as she writhed on the bed. Kiba's strong hands kept his fiance in place as he moved up to her clit, circling it with his skilled tongue and gently nipping it with the tip of his fang, making her scream inadvertantly. Kiba stopped briefly as Akamaru began to stir a little. When he fell back asleep, Kiba resumed his ministrations and brought his woman to the brink of her ultimate pleasure. Just seeing and hearing her reach this point was enough to get Kiba close to the edge himself. The sounds Sakura made were just too sexy for words. Despite her order, Kiba removed himself from Sakura and kissed up her body until he reached her mouth.

"Sakura...baby...you okay with this?" he asked nervously as he slipped his boxers off and tossed them aside, freeing the large member Sakura had already aquainted herself with on another occasion. He loomed over her again, pressing it against her folds to make his point clear. Sakura gasped when she felt it. She could see the figure of a raven haired boy looming over her and she whimpered.

**_Flashback_**

_"What's wrong Sakura?" came a malicious, dark voice as the eighteen year old pink haired girl squirmed beneath the imposing figure of the male ontop of her. Sakura couldn't escape from the strong grip of this madman as his onyx eyes bored into her with a hunger and insanity that ruined his former brooding good looks, "I thought this was what you always wanted? My cock shoved right up your fucking pussy. Don't you like it, honey?" His tone was mocking as he thrust his hips once more into the pinkette. The forest around the seemed like it was miles away. _

_"Please..." she screamed, "Sasuke-kun stop this! You're...you're hurting me!" _

_The man above her merely laughed harshly._

_"All the more reason for me to do this then." he laughed as he sped up, his thrusts increasing in intensity and power. Sakura's piercing screeches and pleas rang through the area as Sasuke used her body. Abused it. Bruises littered her delicate form from where he had struck her repeatedly, "You're PATHETIC Sakura!" he screamed into her face before striking it. Sakura was sure he had broken her cheekbone but she was more concerned about her lower regions. _

_The tearing was excruciating. Sakura's body was numb to all except that. She could do nothing to stop any of it, "SASUKE-KUN! Please! Please...stop...I can't take any more! Please."_

_"Begging won't help Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke laughed, thrusting hard with each syllable of her name._

_**Flashback Over**_

"Kiba...I really want to..." Sakura whispered shaking from the recollection, "But I can't. I can't shake off what happened with Sasuke." Her tears fell at the prospect of disappointing her lover, "I-I'm sorry Kiba. You must think I'm so s-st-stupid!"

"Of course not Sakura." Kiba said gently, removing his member from her entrance and embracing her gently as she sobbed into his chest.

"I love you but...I'm a little scared." Sakura cried. Kiba looked into her eyes and saw real terror there. 'A little scared' was an understatement.

"I would _never_ hurt you and you know that." Kiba said gently but firmly. He knew what he needed to do so he climbed back on top of Sakura and pressed himself against her again, "Let me to show you how sex should really feel." Sakura looked into the golden brown pools and saw nothing but love and honesty there. She knew he'd never let her be hurt and would never hurt her. She trusted him with her life, so why not her body too? His words had made her feel special to him; different to the many flings he'd had in his past. "Will you let me Sakura?"

"Do your worst." Sakura said as she tried to sound nonchalant. It had been so long since she'd had sex she wasn't sure how much Kiba's large penis would stretch her. Kiba's heart soared as he heard her approval and he kissed her softly. Sakura felt a pressure building at the outside of her opening which she knew was Kiba.

"Baby, if this hurts...tell me and I'll pull out." Kiba said before beginning to push slowly into Sakura's tight, wet heat. What had begun as lust, now matured over the course of these last few minutes into something so much more. Kiba now had a duty to perform and a beautiful woman who needed to be shown that sex was a beautiful thing when shared between two lovers. Strangely, where she expected pain, Sakura felt only pleasure as Kiba's cock stretched her further than ever. She arched against his body as he pulled out a little and pushed in further. He did this more and more until eventually, he was fully sheathed inside her. The mark on Kiba's penis was throbbing with need and desire as he remained motionless.

"Shit..." she cursed as her head thrashed on the pillow. Kiba wasn't moving but her pleasure had increased tenfold.

"Does it hurt?" Kiba asked, concern in his eyes replacing the lust.

"Not at all." Sakura smiled up at him, "Would you move a bit please?" Kiba kissed her and thrusted deeper inside before pulling out slowly. His member pistoned slowly at first, driving Sakura into a sexual frenzy. Her cries were muffled by his lips encapsulating hers but his growls were rumbling through both of their bodies as his hips gently and repeatedly made contact with hers. It was obvious that Sakura was still mentally a virgin so Kiba wanted to take the lovemaking slowly. The sheen of sweat which was created by Kiba trying to hold back caused the shirt to cling to his muscles. Sakura found the item of clothing inexplicably sexy as he thrusted inside of her.

"Oh fuckin' hell Sakura...you're gonna be the death of me." Kiba growled against the crook of her neck. This slow pace was torture, "Let me show you what I can _really_ do with my body."

"Okay." Sakura said, feeling a little more confident. Kiba's growl made her stomach flip as he almost instantly doubled the speed at which his hips collided with hers. Sakura couldn't explain it but she felt silly for wanting a slower pace now. Kiba's strength and skill had her moaning beneath him as he drove deeper and deeper into her. Her fiance's lips were pecking her neck as he lifted her behind clean off the bed with each thrust, "KIBA!" she whisper screamed as he hit a delicious spot which caused the coil in her stomach to tighten, "I'm nearly-"

"Sakura I'm gonna cum" Kiba interrupted between his powerful yet loving thrusts. His arms were hugging her against him tightly as he plunged into her deeper and harder than before, "Shit! It's gonna happen!" The Inuzuka grunted softly as he felt his balls tighten and his cum fill her hard. Sakura's tightening walls and elongated moans told of her climax which shook her delicate body violently. Coming down from the most powerful orgasm of his life, Kiba listened to the panting breaths of his lovely bride-to-be as she lay beneath him. Not wanting to crush her, he shifted and pulled slowly and gently out of her. His eyes widened when he saw that his member has a small amount of blood on it, "Sakura, one moment. You're bleeding. I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm so sorry!" he quietly panicked as he reached for the box of tissues which lay on his bedside table.

"It didn't hurt Kiba." Sakura said, "I'm tougher than that.

"You were _bleeding_ because of _me_. I hurt you." Kiba said, his stomach in knots, "I was supposed to show you how good sex was supposed to feel but I hurt you."

"I've not had sex in a while Kiba." Sakura said comfortingly, "And you're not listening. It didn't hurt. In fact, it felt amazing." Kiba looked down at her after he disposed of the bloodied tissue and sweaty shirt.

"You sure?" he asked warily.

"If you'd hurt me, do you honestly think you have been able to carry on?" Sakura smirked. Kiba lay down on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her, letting Sakura lean on his naked chest. Her fingers thredded themselves through his chest hair. It was surprisingly soft and smooth compared to how Ino described how chest hair was on other men. It was akin to fur..._dog_ fur.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it honey." Kiba smiled down at his love, "I hope we get more times like that."

"If you can perform like that again then sure." Sakura giggled. A silence envelopped the pair briefly, "You know...your chest fur is really soft."

"It's called hair." Kiba chuckled.

"Kiba. It's fur. It's not coarse enough to be human hair." Sakura said skeptically, making Kiba blush. It was one part of his canine ancestry that he was self conscious about and Sakura was openly talking about it. He shied away slightly, rubbing it himself when Sakura pulled him back, "I didn't say I didn't like it, dummy."

"Really? Most girls find it creepy." Kiba sighed.

"You may not have noticed, but I'm not most girls." Sakura laughed quietly, "And I'm your fiance. I love _every_ part of you. Even your quirky little dog traits." A growl from the corner of the room made Kiba and Sakura jump a little. Their eyes were wide at the thought that they had disturbed Akamaru anyway, despite trying to be quiet.

"Sorry boy. We'll do it when you're not here next time." Kiba said before snuggling closer to Sakura. The advantage of the single bed was that there was no way Sakura could get away from him. He could be so close to the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Her light breathing and lack of speech told him that his love had suddenly drifted off to sleep. His hand ran through her bangs as he swept them out of her face so he could plant a gentle kiss on her forehead and try to fall asleep himself, "Sweet dreams Sakura." he yawned as his golden brown eyes closed for the final time that day.

* * *

_***blushes deeply* Well...aren't they some lively people? I wanted to get them together officially and that wasn't happening without Tsume's approval. Kazuya's conversation with Hana just made her realise what a bitch she's been about Sakura (no pun intended). **_

**_I know that the lemon was very overdue. How was it? Good? Or should I stick to action of a more bloodthirsty kind? _**

**_Reviews are very much appreciated,  
Eternal :)_**

**_UPDATE: I've had to amend this chapter. I wasn't happy with the dialogue during the sex scene, it was too cheesy and Kiba was way too sappy for my liking. I needed to toughen him up a little bit. It's not too different from the original but it's just a little less cheesy. I hope :)_**


	25. Kiba's Having A Nibble

_**Hiya everyone! Gah, I am so sorry for the delay in updating! You have no idea how many times I've rewritten this chapter so that I could be happy posting it and I'm still not completely happy but it's the best I'm going to be able to do at the moment. It's much shorter than the last chapter since...well...it's hard to keep to a 10,000+ word count when you get barely any ideas, sorry :'( Oh! On the plus side, I've decided to make this story a little more raunchy to suit the M rating I gave it. Now that they're engaged I think they should be all over each other ;)**_

**_WARNING! LEMONY ACTION AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER! SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!_**

**_Now that's out of the way, I really hope you enjoy this chapter because I know I didn't._**

* * *

**_The Blossom Of The Leaf Blooms Twice_**

**_Chapter 25 - Kiba's Having A Nibble_**

Turning over in her sleep, Sakura realised that her warmth was no longer there. The small, single bed seemed much bigger than it had when she had fallen asleep beside Kiba. Judging from the breeze on her naked chest, she hadn't dreamed up the events of the previous night at all. She smiled to herself as she snuggled closer to the pillow, noticing his scent all over it. Sakura would have preferred him to have been there with her but she guessed he had things to do.

"Something's got you happy." came a teasing voice from one corner of the room which caused Sakura to crack a sleepy eye open, "And while I'm not in there too...I'm almost insulted."

"Mmph...Bed nice...Sleep good...Body aches." Sakura groaned as she came round. It was true; her body really did ache but not painfully. Kiba's lovemaking really was just as good as many girls had bragged. Another smirk crossed her face at the thought of their faces when they learned that their beloved Kiba was now officially off the market. Hokage or not, Sakura was sure she'd get some form of hatred from them. The pinkette felt Kiba's side of the bed move and a hand sweep her bangs from her face before a soft kiss was placed on her nose, "You call that a kiss, puppy? About an inch and a half lower and then we'll start talking." she said a little less groggily as she looked up at him.

"I'm afraid that's not gonna happen, baby. Not with the way you smell right now." Kiba sighed, stroking her face.

"Huh? I know I have morning breath but is it really that bad?" Sakura asked, sitting up and smelling her breath. It wasn't all _that_ bad, even for morning breath so what was Kiba talking about? His chuckles weren't helping either.

"It's not morning breath Sakura." he smiled down at her, "Trust me, a simple thing like morning breath wouldn't keep me from ravishing your beautiful mouth. No...It's not even a bad scent. It's just that it smells so fuckin' incredible that I'm having a hard time even now trying not to jump you."

"What do you mean? What could possibly smell _that_ good?" Sakura asked. It was too early in the morning for his Inuzuka antics.

"Us, hun." he grinned as he nodded towards her crotch and his own, "Our combined scent is driving me crazy right now. I'd love nothing more than to climb back into bed with you for a round or three but I have things I need to do."

"Like what?" Sakura asked. She pulled the cover over her breasts as she sat even further up.

"You don't need to cover up around me." Kiba smiled softly, "And I need to see the clan council about arranging a date for our marriage. There's a special time when Alphas have to marry to validate their vows and their right to rule. It has something to do with the lunar eclipse or something." He wished he could tell Sakura more since her scent reeked of confusion but he hadn't really paid all that much attention to the stuff himself. Before Sakura, he hadn't really thought about marriage so why would he have needed to know all of that stuff?

"I take it I can't be there, huh?" she asked nervously.

"Now who said that?" Kiba smirked, "As long as you are ready for some major fireworks, I have no problems with my fiancee coming."

"Fireworks? What the- Wait. You haven't told them have you?" Sakura asked as her eyes narrowed dangerously. When Kiba's face flushed a deep crimson, she hit him around the head with his pillow, "You ass. Are they gonna be mad?" The medical ninja suddenly looked scared and worried. She knew how volatile an Inuzuka's temper was. With an entire council of them, she had no chance of avoiding an argument. Kiba's hand reached out and held onto hers as he gently rubbed the back with his thumb.

"They'll be a little pissy, yes..." he sighed, not about to lie to her, "But leave that to me. I'll set them straight."

"No. If they've got a problem with me they say it to me." Sakura frowned. She didn't want Kiba to have to face his entire council alone just because of her. She wouldn't let that happen, not in a million years. The Inuzuka smiled for the umpteenth time. His fiancee was inspiring feelings in him that he had never felt before for anyone, not even Shino or Hinata. Her obvious dedication to him was touching enough for him to indulge her and plant a soft and tender kiss on her lips.

"Look at what you do to me, blossom...I can't stay away." he smirked.

"Well...I _am_ a kunoichi. A master of seduction. I wouldn't be a very good kunoichi if you weren't taken in by my charms." Sakura grinned. Kiba's smile faded slightly at that thought. If he was truly honest with himself, he didn't like Sakura's life as a ninja. It wasn't that he didn't think she was capable, it was just that Kiba couldn't bare the thought of one day finding her going up against an enemy who could take her away from him. In an effort to rid himself of that train of thought, Kiba scooped Sakura up into his arms and standing up, "What are you doing, puppy?" she asked, gripping onto his neck.

"I'm sure you need a shower after getting all hot and bothered over me last night. I know I do." Kiba said. Sakura wasn't stupid. She knew something about what she had said concerning her job as a kunoichi had bothered him. His smile hadn't quite reached his eyes when he looked down at her. She decided to let Kiba think about it by himself. It wouldn't help if she tried to influence his thoughts since her life as a kunoichi was something he needed to come to terms with alone. She just snuggled closer to Kiba, making him stumble slightly as his legs suddenly went weak, "Fuck...Sakura don't do that so much." he moaned.

"Why not?" she asked, looking up at him with the most innocent face she could muster despite her inner pervert loving her effect on the normally cool Inuzuka.

"Seeing you act so...so _canine_ is just too damned sexy." he growled, "Keep it up and I won't make it to the shower before I jump you." There was a twinkle in his eyes that told Sakura that he didn't really mind all that much but she stopped anyway, merely laying her head against Kiba's chest was enough. Kiba didn't even let go as he turned the water on in the en suite shower. Sakura had been mildly surprised at how posh his house actually was. With his canine nature, she would have thought he'd be less fancy. He only ever let go of her when he let Sakura soak for a minute under the steaming rush of water, letting it wash away the night's fatigue and the sweat which mingled with her skin. Kiba soon stepped in after her, closing the glass door which had steamed up completely. With the shower really only built for one, Sakura soon found herself just as close to Kiba as she had been in bed with him. His caloused hands gently ran down her shoulders until he came to her hips, pulling her closer to him. His touch slowly rubbed up her back as he scrubbed away the dirt. It took all of his sexual control to supress the erection that was causing his member to slowly grow in size.

"I didn't know showers were so exciting." Sakura teased, feeling his member growing slightly as her thigh rested against him. Kiba's face flushed but he remained focused on the skin of her neck as he ran the bronzed palms over the pulse of the woman. Not wanted to be the only one to get clean in such a glorious way, Sakura's own hands rested on Kiba's chest and began to run her fingers through the fur there. Kiba chuckled and pulled away slightly.

"I have a special shampoo if you're so desperate to wash me, darlin'." he said, his voice becoming husky. He pressed a small amount of a liquid into his palm and rubbed it lightly onto his chest, "There you go, knock yourself out." Sakura didn't need telling twice, her hands immediately and gently began massaging the liquid into his fur and skin in little circles. Kiba's own ministrations had ceased as he reached out to support himself on the wall behind Sakura, letting her access his chest more. The pleasant growls coming from her man teased a little smirk onto Sakura's face, "Yeah...a little harder...oh fuck yes that's good Sakura." he moaned into her ear.

Bathing had never been an erotic thing for Sakura but this just about changed her mind. Despite his tough exterior, Kiba was extremely sensitive to touch which made this a whole lot more pleasurable for him. His control over his steadily growing member had gone, resulting in it almost shooting upright in a second. Whatever was in this unknown shampoo had to be some form of miracle substance if Kiba was acting like this. A little squeak left her lips as Kiba's hips suddenly began to rhythmically thrust against her thigh, pushing her back against the wall, "Babe...I really wanna do this...but...I want every time with you to be special. Not just some random fuck in a shower." His Inuzuka instincts would not let him degrade Sakura like that but his male side found the prospect of having his fiancee moaning his name in a shower very erotic. When Sakura's cool hand grasped his meat and guided it across her thigh slowly, he bucked and hit the soft folds that he had acquainted himself with the night before.

"I don't mind you know..." Sakura smirked up at him, "You can't be a loyal little puppy all the time." Her mouth went to his ear, "Show me how much of a man you really are."

At this Kiba sheathed himself inside Sakura with one swift thrust. Such a challenge couldn't go unnoticed as Kiba leered down into Sakura's eyes, "You might end up regretting unleashing my inner beast, babe."

"We'll see about that." Sakura laughed. Her laughter was turned into long and breathy moans as Kiba drove into her without warning, refusing to hold back even a little. Without very much searching, Kiba was able to find that beautiful spot which made Sakura groan even louder and sag against him and the wall. Kiba briefly pulled out of Sakura before turning her around to face away from him and thrusting back into her moist core.

"Tight...oh fuck yes...so fuckin' tight." he groaned in her ear as he nuzzled her. With his hands on her hips, bringing her back to meet his harsh thrusts, the dog nin soon had Sakura panting and nearly screaming as she tried to grip onto the wall only for her nails to scrape down the wet tiles. His own strong, lightly calloused hands roamed in two different directions as he continued to mercilessly plunge inside of his lover. They accented the curvature of her hips as one dipped around the the front and began its assault on her neglected pink bud while the other twisted around to pinch Sakura's already erect nipple gently.

"KIBA!" she screamed, tossing her head back as his index finger swirled around her clit, brushing over it deliberately to make her lose the rhythm that she was pushing back against him with. Her pink locks flew over his head, mingling with Kiba's own brown hair as she groaned her loudest yet. With his family's enhanced senses, he was sure they could either hear or smell what was going on. Sakura's scent of desire was overpowering as he brought her closer and closer to her climax. His shaft was throbbing inside of her tight heat as the mark around it caused the pleasure to increase a tenfold.

_**"Hey! He's turning you to jelly here!"**_ Inner Sakura ranted, **_"Show him the true benefits of our chakra control!"_**

An evil smirk crossed Sakura's lips as she took her inner self's advice and began to weave her chakra slowly down towards her crotch. She knew that the marking on his member was driving Kiba crazy already so this small burst of chakra would make him _scream_ for her. _Beg_ for more._ Whine_ like a little puppy. "FUCKIN' HELL! SHIT!" Kiba screamed with all the air in his lungs as he felt the chakra of his fiancee seep soothingly into his penis, enhancing his already incredible sensitivity to inhuman levels. Tears welled up in his eyes at how good it felt to be with this woman, causing him to bury his face in her neck, "Baby...do that again for me! Please!" Another burst sent Kiba spiralling into ecstacy but still he kept thrusting and caressing her clit, "You want my seed baby? You gotta _work for it_."

"That's too...bad...'cause I'm almost...I'm gonna...oh fuck!" Sakura panted. This was it. She couldn't hold on any more. With more effort than ever, she pulsed more chakra into Kiba's shaft and sent pulse after pulse quickly into him, making him quiver and quake in pure bliss.

"Take it! FUCKIN' TAKE MY CUM! NOW, SAKURA!" Kiba roared as he violently spilled himself inside of his fiancee. His hand was brought down hard against Sakura's behind, making her squeal in delight as she tightened around him, milking his cock for all it was worth. Repeatedly he smacked her behind hard and strangely, Sakura loved the feeling of the sting. The repeated smacks softened as Kiba sagged against her and pulled out slowly, "You're mean Sakura, you know that?" Kiba growled in her ear as his hands caressed her form, "I didn't know you could do that with your chakra."

"So I've been told. And you have no idea just how many perks there are to being a chakra control _expert_ and medical genius." Sakura smirked as she turned around in Kiba's arms, recieving a strong, searing kiss from the soft lips of her lover.

"I can't wait to see how _they_ work." he smirked, "I think I finally found my sexual match."

"What do you mean? I totally blew you away." Sakura said. Kiba's arms wrapped even tighter around her.

"You don't need sex to do that to me, Sakura." he whispered into her ear before scrubbing her down once more and turning off the water. Even though both of them had just had the most exhausting sex of their lives, both had never felt more energetic. Kiba vigorously rubbed a fluffy towel all over Sakura's body, taking great care to be gentle with her. Something told him that after him being so rough with her, he should be gentle. She repayed the favour with her own unique brand of drying technique. Kiba felt a little strange as the marks on Sakura's hands blew bursts of her chakra out at him to dry his bronzed skin. Once that was done, she giggled happily.

"All done." she grinned, "Now I've gotta get back home and change. I now have no clothes other than the dress I wore yesterday."

"You can borrow a shirt of mine to get you there." Kiba smiled as he led her back into the room where Akamaru was now wide awake and growling deeply at the pair who blushed vividly. Once again, they had forgotten he had been in earshot of their loud mouths. Sakura slipped on her panties as Kiba took it upon himself to slip a white wife beater onto her. The piece of clothing absolutely drowned her as Kiba was at least a few inchest taller than her and much broader. Sakura wondered how it would look on Kiba himself with the contrast between the white and his bronzed skin. Forcing that image back, Sakura petted Akamaru for the first time in a week. The white nin dog barked happily and panted furiously as he was subjected to Sakura's mindblowingly skilled hands, "You're spoiling him." Kiba smirked.

"What's the point in being sick if you can't be spoiled a little?" Sakura asked, "Isn't that right, Akamaru?"

"**ARF!**"

"Whatever." Kiba sighed, running his hands through his hair, "As long as he doesn't try to steal you away from me, I'll allow it."

"Kiba?" Sakura asked suddenly, "When do you want me to come back? Have I got enough time to see someone important?"

"That depends who." Kiba sighed, "I don't want our friends told without me being there. I wanna tell them together, okay?" Sakura nodded in understanding. In fact, she would prefer it that way. She didn't know how to take Naruto and especially _Lee's_ reactions to her engagement, "Who do you wanna see?"

"Well...Tsunade-shishou wanted-"

"Say no more." he smiled softly as he wandered across the room to embrace Sakura, "You take as long as you need. I'm sure you have a lot to tell her anyway." Sakura grinned happily and slung her arms around Kiba's neck to pull him even closer. A peck on the cheek made Kiba turn a brilliant shade of crimson. It was funny how, even though the pair had performed the most intimate act a couple could perform, he could be made to blush after something as simple as a little kiss. Sakura gave him a smile before forming quick handsigns and bursting into thousands of cherry blossom petals which fell to Kiba's floor before disintegrating completely, leaving nothing but the delicious scent behind for Kiba.

A bark from his long time companion made him chuckle. Sakura would make the single most girly and flamboyant Inuzuka who had ever lived.

* * *

After leaving her Hokage issued home, Sakura wasted no time in bounding across the rooftops of Konoha dressed in her usual attire, complete with her Akatsuki cloak which was buttoned up to stave off the ever cooling air in the village. Her heeled footsteps clattered across the tiles of the rooftops as she ran at full speed. Her presence outside of the office turned quite a few heads from the villagers below; most notably, Naruto and Shikamaru who were on a disguised date. Both of them decided to discretely follow their Hokage and friend to see what had gotten her so riled up that morning.

When Sakura landed outside the gates of Konoha's Cemetery, the gates were already opened and allowing the public in to tend to the graves of their loved ones. Sakura wished she had brought some flowers for her shishou's grave but her excitement had got the better of her again. Oh well, Tsunade would be pleased enough to hear what she had to say. The pinkette nodded to both of the guards who were on duty and saluting their leader.

"What's _she_ hear for?" one of them asked.

"Duh. Tsunade-sama's buried here, dumbass." the other snapped, "I know you're only a new recruit but do try to keep up."

Sakura trudged through the grassy area, marked with the graves of countless heroes and heroines who had defended the village so bravely. Silently she paid her respects as she passed them on her way to the very rear of the place where six extravagant graves were lined up. Her eyes spotted several figures paying their respects to graves all over the cemetery. The tranquility of the area was the complete opposite of how Sakura felt.

_"Well...Well...Well. You sure took your time in coming to see me."_ came the voice that only she could hear as the ghostly image of a blond woman appeared before her. Sakura smiled sheepishly, _"Don't just stand there, girl, fill me in!"_ Tsunade demanded, still smiling at her pink haired apprentice. It was horrible not knowing what was going on in the village. Even in death, Tsunade felt an attachment that would never fade.

"Did you know I'm Hokage now?" Sakura chuckled.

_"Hmm? Now that's interesting. I never took you for the leader type, Sakura." _Tsunade said, _"Did something happen to Naruto?"_

"No. The council thought he was better suited to being on the front lines. My medicinal background made me perfect to stay behind and give commands." Sakura sighed. She still wasn't wholly convinced about the decision herself.

_"Well, I'm sure you're doing a good job."_ the sannin smiled softly, _"After all, you've got time to see me so late in the morning. I'm glad to see my lazy ass attitude didn't rub off on your work ethic."_ Sakura laughed quietly at that. No matter how hard she tried, Tsunade would never be able to stop herself from sounding like a mother. Well...how Sakura knew a mother_ should_ act, _"Still nothing from your parents?"_ she asked.

"Nothing. They don't wanna be seen with a shinobi." Sakura sighed, "It's difficult seeing as what's happening now."

_"Would it have anything to do with that boulder you've got wrapped around your finger?"_ Tsunade smirked, eyeing Sakura's ring finger intently, _"Did you and Kiba sort things out or is that someone else?" _

"Kiba proposed last night." Sakura grinned, "He was so sweet about it too. His whole family was there, including Shino. He seemed so nervous about the whole thing. I spent the night with him too." She giggled at the thought. Sakura stopped to see Tsunade's face held an exhasperated look. Sakura's eyebrow quirked, prompting the blond sannin to point behind the pinkette. Sakura slowly turned around to see Naruto and Shikamaru stood behind her. Naruto had a face like thunder and the woman realised that he must have heard everything.

"He. Asked you. To marry him?" he ground out, clenching his fists. Sakura nodded, "And you said yes?"

"Of course she did Naruto," Shikamaru said, "Sakura obviously loves Kiba and vice versa."

"And she _slept with him_?" he roared, causing people around the cemetery to look over in their direction. Naruto was literally shaking with anger at the thought of the Inuzuka playboy so much as touching Sakura anywhere more than her shoulder. The last thing he wanted to hear were rumours about his best friend and that man. Sakura's face had turned a deep pink as as fought back both embarrassment and the urge to smack Naruto silly, "How could you let him touch you, Sakura-chan?"

"He's your friend, Naruto. How can you be so negative about him?" Sakura asked.

"It's just that...you're too innocent Sakura-chan! He's Inuzuka Kiba for fuck sake! Master of the bed!" Naruto hissed. Sakura chuckled at the memories that name conjured. Boy had he earned that nickname. Naruto shuddered at the perverse look on Sakura's face. He did not want to think about what was going through her mind, "Plus...Kiba likes rough sex. What if he hurts you?"

"He already promised he wouldn't. And last night, he was very gentle I'll have you know." Sakura said unashamedly, "And I'm not innocent Naruto. I made _him_ scream with some tricks of my own." The pinkette heard the stifled chuckle of her ghostly shishou who was leaning against her gravestone with a smirk on her face at Naruto's twisted face. It looked like the jinchuuriki had sucked a bag of lemons. Shikamaru looked slightly impressed at that. Kiba always had control in bed. For Sakura to have made him scream for her, she must have done something right, "Please give me a little more credit than that, Naruto."

"Ew...too much info." Naruto grimaced.

"Sakura." Shikamaru smirked, his curiosity piqued, "How was it? I've heard he's rather legendary."

"SHIKA!" Naruto squealed, not wanting to hear about Sakura's sexual exploits.

"That story, my dear Shikamaru, is for when I am exceedingly drunk and not in the middle of a cemetery." Sakura grinned, winking at him playfully before mouthing 'fucking incredible' at him, prompting a loud laugh from the lazy shadow nin, "Anyway, I'm supposed to meet Kiba later so we can talk to his clan council about a date." The pinkette turned back to the grave where Tsunade's ghost was still perched, "I'm sorry I took so long, Tsunade-shishou. I'll make sure I visit you a little sooner next time."

_"That's fine. We dead folks have all the time in the world. You on the other hand, do not."_ she said with a smile, _"Of course I want you to visit me but real life comes first. Especially now that you're gonna be Mrs Inuzuka soon. Tell Naruto I said hello. I'll be sure to let Jiraiya know too." _

"How is Jiraiya-sama?" Sakura asked, much to Naruto's confusion. Neither he nor Shikamaru could see the ghost that Sakura was talking to.

_"Same old, same old."_ Tsunade chuckled, _"Still a pervert but we're happy for the first time in a long time."_

"I'm glad to hear that." Sakura grinned, only to see her former mentor's face drop suddenly.

_"Sakura. I need to be serious with you for a moment...I don't want to worry you, especially not since you've got other things to worry about but..."_

"No. Tell me." Sakura insisted.

_"Orochimaru never made it to the afterlife with us."_ the blond said urgently, her amber eyes showing the concern not only for the village but for her teammate, _"Me and Jiraiya wait every day for him but...nothing. I want you to be careful. If he's alive you know he'll try something."_ Sakura's face had paled considerably upon hearing the news. Her body began to shake with fear as she processed the information. The snake was still loose and slithering through the forests around Konoha. That meant that she may soon need to prove herself as both a kunoichi and Hokage and take him out.

"I see. Thanks for telling me. I'll begin preparations immediately." Sakura said, her tone and eyes becoming hardened which comforted Tsunade greatly. Whenever Sakura looked and sounded as serious and focused as that, it meant that she'd get the job done and to the best of her abilities, "I'll speak to you later Tsunade-shishou."

_"Yes. Bye. And good luck with Kiba."_ Tsunade smiled, _"Oh! A word of advice if you're dealing with his clan; don't break eye contact. It makes you look weak."_ Sakura nodded and watched as the ghost finally faded away before her eyes. The pinkette turned to see the perplexed expressions that lined the faces of her friends. She noticed that Naruto's mouth was forming questions that his voice wouldn't or couldn't say as he pointed behind Sakura.

"Tsunade-shishou says hi, Naruto." Sakura smiled as she wandered past them, "Oh. And Jiraiya-sama is fine by the way." She stopped briefly before turning back to face them, "Don't tell anyone about me and Kiba yet. We want to tell everyone together." The pair of them nodded immediately. That would be easier for Naruto since he didn't want to think about what Kiba would be doing to Sakura after they became a married couple. With a smile, Sakura exploded into hundreds of petals for the second time that day and Shikamaru turned to Naruto who had begun to look at Tsunade's grave.

"She was talking to Baa-chan..." Naruto said, "But she seemed to think she was talking back. I think work is getting to Sakura-chan."

"Naruto you have a lot to learn about the connection between master and student. I bet if you tried to talk to Jiraiya-sama you'd hear something too." Shikamaru said. He and Asuma had many a conversation. The shadow nin felt it was his duty to look after Kurenai and her child after his death. The smoking sensei was always happy to hear from him. Naruto just scoffed and told his boyfriend how Jiraiya would be too busy perving on women in the afterlife to talk to him, "Have at least a little faith in him Naruto."

"Meh. Let's just get going. I want some ramen to help me bleach my brain of those images Sakura-chan gave me." Naruto grimaced.

"You're such a child, Uzumaki." Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head as he was led off by his boyfriend.

_XxxXxxXxxXxxX_

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as Sakura stood in her husband's arms outside a grand and ornately decorated building in the centre of the Inuzuka Compound. Her heart was beating faster than she had ever felt it beat before; no mission had ever made her feel this terrified before. She was sure that Kiba would be able to feel or at least hear her heart. That was true. Kiba could hear her heart's incredibly fast pace and he was scared Sakura would end up passing out before they got inside the building, "Baby calm yourself down. This is just a formality so you have nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? _Nothing to worry about_?" Sakura hissed, throwing a glare at Kiba, "This is your _family_ Kiba. You know, the same clan that for some reason dislikes me so much?"

"No-one dislikes you." Kiba sighed, rolling his eyes, "They're just wary about outsiders that's all. Anyway, they can't stop me from marrying you."

"They can't?" she asked.

"Of course not." he smiled, "Sakura, my Ma gave us her blessing. She's the Alpha. They can't argue with her about this." He was glad Sakura didn't possess Inuzuka hearing or else she'd have heard their attempts at doing just that inside the chamber. The anger inside the room was making Kiba feel a little nervous if he was honest but he wasn't too worried, his mother and father were strong so his relationship would be fine. He felt Sakura relax in his arms and lean closer into him which reinforced his need to protect her and be more confident, "And just remember that I love you, okay?"

"Yeah." she nodded against his chest. The kimono her fiancé was wearing felt really soft and warm against the skin of her cheek. The material was jet black with the burgundy markings of the Inuzuka clan placed sporadically over it. She felt like she should have dressed a little more smartly now that she was stood there with her Akatsuki cloak on and her usual attire underneath. It was too late to go and get changed so Kiba's clan council could either like it or lump it as far as she cared. Her fiancé's words had comforted her greatly and, with his arms around her, she could feel his possessive and protective nature beginning to take over. Sakura knew he wouldn't let the council take her for a ride.

Both shinobi's attention shifted from each other to the large wooden door as it opened to reveal one of the council's secretaries on the other side. At first, Sakura noticed the look of distaste on her face when the woman looked at her but then, when her eyes drifted to Kiba, lust seemed to take over like the smile on her face. It made Sakura roll her eyes with a sigh. Even though he was a taken man, he still had some stupid fangirls who wanted him to notice them. When she looked up to see Kiba looking completely disinterested in the other woman, Sakura felt smugness rise up through her body and her own smirk tugged at her lips, "Kiba-sama. You and your…_thing_…are requested by the council."

"Thing?" Sakura snapped, "Listen here-"

"That's great we'll be in shortly." Kiba said with a nod, interrupting Sakura before she could say anything else. The pinkette looked outraged as she watched the smug little bitch walk back in, making sure to wiggle her hips a little more. When this was done, Sakura made a promise to make sure that woman would never wiggle another hip at her husband again, "You need to calm down. This meeting is going to be full of jibes like that." Kiba instructed sternly, "You can't lose your temper against these people or they'll tear you to shreds."

"I'd like to see 'em try." Sakura said, cracking her knuckles.

"Just get in there, little girl." Kiba chuckled, patting her behind to get her moving. Sakura licked her tongue out at him before following her fiancé through the double doors and into a colossal room. It seemed as if the entire building was gutted to make way for that one room. It was extremely hard to see at first without the aid of natural light but the braziers dotted around the room allowed some sight. Around the room were statues carved out of stone, each depicting a former clan leader and his mate, Sakura assumed. There appeared to be hundreds of them which was an indication of how many generations had come before her and Kiba. It seemed that the Inuzuka Clan originated some five hundred years before the founding of Konohagakure, if Sakura's maths was right.

In the centre of the room was a large table which had twelve men and women sat around it, including Kiba's own parents who were together on one side. Every eye appeared to be on the couple who were walking in.

"Kiba. Sakura-san." Tsume's voice rang through the chamber, "Take your seats before the council if you will." Sakura found it so odd to hear the woman speaking in a proper manner. It was reminiscent of how a Hokage had to speak to those she dealt with, "This meeting has been called to discuss arrangements for the wedding of Inuzuka Kiba and Haruno Sakura." This was met with grunts of disapproval. Sakura didn't need Inuzuka senses to feel the distaste of everyone in the room. Kiba's hand sneakily wound around her thigh and rubbed it gently to comfort her.

"I do not believe that our heir should break five hundred years of tradition!" one elderly man called from his seat, "It just isn't done, Tsume-sama."

"You have already stated your case quite clearly Toru-san." Tsume sighed, "But we have tried and failed to get Kiba to marry within the clan. An outside marriage is the only solution."

"But the bloodline must remain pure. This…this _girl_ will taint the bloodline and make our next heirs weak!" Toru argued. Sakura's body tensed at the final word that the man uttered. All her life she had been called weak and this was no different. It didn't sit well with her at all. Not even Kiba's comforting touch quelled Sakura's anger upon hearing the word. It was only out of respect for Kiba and his family that she did nothing but silently stare at this Toru man. She knew she would get a lot of trouble from him once she was Kiba's wife.

"With all due respect, Toru-san, shut up." came Kiba's growling voice from beside her. Sakura could feel the tightening of his hand on her thigh and placed her own over it, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't blatantly insult my fiancee and your _Hokage_ in front of me."

"Impudent pup!" Toru said, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at Kiba and Sakura, "You are not Clan leader yet you know, show some respect!"

"I will show respect to those who earn it Toru-san." Kiba said simply, "If you continue to insult Sakura, I will not treat you with the respect you _think_ you deserve."

Tsume and Kazuya couldn't help but share a mutual smirk with Kazuya's father who was sat to his left. Kiba's scent was changing gradually to show that he wasn't joking around and it made them proud to think that he was so ready to defend what he cared about. Of course, Toru was a stubborn old man; he didn't like change and would most likely fight Kiba every step of the way until he overstepped the mark and made the heir angry. Both parents knew that, with both of their combined short tempers, it would most likely happen much sooner than they'd really like.

"Why do you continue to fight this foolish battle, Toru-san?" said an exasperated female who sat with her chin rested on her palm, "It is quite obvious if you were to just _look_ at the girl that she is special. Her chakra is strong and her personality is even more so. If Kiba-sama is truly intent on being with Sakura-sama then I personally have no objections and neither should _you_." Her eyes were boring into Toru's as he tried to formulate some form of argument and failed miserably, forcing him to merely sit silently and sulk, "I am sorry Tsume-sama, please continue."

"That's Inuzuka Akane." Kiba whispered into Sakura's ear, "She's like my baa-san. She's pretty cool, huh?"

Sakura nodded. Akane seemed to be surprisingly levelheaded for an Inuzuka which she supposed added a nice balance. She could offer some rational thought to any situation if required. The kind smile which curved her wrinkled face made Sakura smile back gratefully.

"Okay." Tsume sighed, "Now we have that over with we can move onto the actual arrangements. Sakura-san, you may not know this but we have a very specific tradition when it comes to the marriage of an Alpha; it may only happen during the lunar eclipse which, quite fortuitously, is on the 21st of December this year."

"That soon?" Kiba asked, knowing that only a couple of months separated them from that date.

"Yes." she nodded, "Of course, you can delay it until the one after that if you wish however this will mean that you cannot take over the clan until then."

Kiba looked over to Sakura who was looking down, obviously thinking about her situation. From her scent he could see she was torn between getting married quicky so that he could fulfil his duties and savouring the opportunity and having a truly memorable day. Her pink lip was being gnawed gently before she glanced very briefly at her fiance's eyes. In that one moment, an understanding came about, "I do not wish to wait too much longer. If it is all the same, the 21st will be fine." she finally spoke up in a clear voice which did not betray how anxious she really was.

"Same here." Kiba smiled softly, squeezing his lover's thigh gently.

"Now, before you go and invite everyone to the wedding," Tsume said, "I will remind you that this is purely and Inuzuka tradition. I am afraid that only family will attend."

"What? Why?" Sakura asked. She had been looking forwards to having her friends there. Oh Ino was going to be pissy when she found out. Shizune would understand as would Hinata. Hopefully...

"We find that they do not understand our traditions." Kazuya informed her, "We don't want any potentially embarrassing situations to arise that might insult some of the more fragile of our clan. But there is also a problem; Kiba and Tsume visited your parents to inform them beforehand of your engagement." From the shock on Sakura's face, everyone could easily ascertain that she didn't have a healthy relationship with her parents, "It is unclear whether they will turn up or not."

"I highly doubt they would." Sakura sighed, "They do not believe a woman is a fitting shinobi...In that case...May I be permitted to make one exception?"

"That depends on who." Tsume said.

"I want Kakashi-sensei and Shizune to be there to act as my parents." Sakura said without hesitation, her face set with a little hope. She hoped that with their reputation in the village a strong and trustworthy shinobi, they'd be allowed to be there. Tsume sighed.

"It's not as simple as that, I'm afraid." she said, "You must hold a bond of at least a name with them. If you can get them to adopt you before the wedding day then of course we will have no objections. If not...you will need to persuade your biological parents to attend." Sakura nodded. She did not want the latter to happen. Her real parents had no love of the shinobi lifestyle and, around a shinobi clan, their insults would not be tolerated. Kakashi and Shizune were her only option. It felt a little wierd thinking about Shizune as her new mother but she could easily see Kakashi as her father since he had been her sensei for years.

"I'll do my best to persuade them." Sakura said, talking obviously about Kakashi and Shizune.

"Good. Kiba, your part in this is large also of course," Tsume said, "Since I _know_ you didn't listen the first time we told you this, I shall repeat it for you now." Kiba's cheeks were tinted a little pink as Sakura and Akane chuckled at that. His arm was now completely around Sakura, holding her close and he was nearly nuzzling her out of pure instinct. He had to stop himself from completely absorbing himself in her scent again, "If you wish, you may choose to take over the clan on the same day as your wedding. If so, you are both required to perform a ritual which will allow you to do so."

"Hmm?" Kiba grunted in confusion.

"You and Sakura must prove yourselves worthy of the title Alpha." Kazuya elaborated, "In other words, you will fight your mother for the title of leader while Sakura fights me for the companionship. Understand now?" Kiba nodded. Sakura sighed. She wasn't happy with how complex this was getting. Anything else and she may explode, "And that's not mentioning the dance."

"Dance?" Sakura squawked, "What the hell?"

"It's another ritual which, if performed correctly, will cause both of your chakras to bind with each other." Tsume chuckled at Sakura's widened eyes.

_**'Why can't they get married like normal people?'**_ Inner Sakura screeched, '_**Where can you go wrong with a white dress and flowers, eh? Why dancing and fighting?'**_

_'It's not the fighting I'm worried about; I can kick ass. It's the dancing. I wish Kiba would have told me beforehand so I could have psyched myself up for this...'_ Sakura answered, "So let me get this straight; after Kiba and I fight you two, we get up and salsa?"

"Pretty much." Kazuya smirked at the simple yet surprisingly accurate description of his clan's traditions.

"What about the whole neck biting thing I've heard about?" Sakura asked, feeling completely stupid when Kazuya, Tsume and Kiba all burst out laughing at her.

"Babe you need to read up on our clan a bit more." Kiba chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye, "We don't bite our _permanent_ mates. Only the temporary flings." Sakura's mouth formed an 'O' shape, "Of course, if you _want_ me to bite you..." his voice dropped an octave and became husky as he nuzzled her neck, planting a few kisses on the flesh before dragging one of his canine teeth across it playfully, "You only have to ask."

"Shut up, you made your point." Sakura blushed. Strangely enough, it didn't sound like too bad an idea to her.

"Don't worry...I'll have a nibble later." Kiba whispered into her ear softly as he smelled her attraction to the way he had just acted. He was going to have so much fun with this; Sakura was a lot more adventurous than he thought she was. Of course, he'd learned that earlier that morning. The blush which rose to Sakura's cheeks after Kiba's whisper made everyone shake their heads. Their next leader was a lech. According to the smack to the back of the head which sent Kiba's face slamming into the tabletop, Sakura was just as big a firecracker as the rumours had stated. Some of the elders began to come around to the idea of their union; Sakura had the energy and intimidation factor that would keep Kiba in check where so many others had failed before.

"Well that's what you get for being a pervert." Sakura huffed after Kiba whined about her being vicious while rubbing his bruised nose.

"Sakura-san." Tsume said, trying to suppress a chuckle at Kiba's childish pout, "You will need to work with me to get a good grip on your duties as the wife of a clan leader and then you'll need to learn the dance of course."

"Hai." she nodded, straightening her back up, "But that won't leave much time to plan..."

"In our clan, planning the wedding of the Alphas is left to the male." Kazuya informed her, "He takes it upon himself to make absolutely sure that his wife's first moments as an Inuzuka are perfect." That had to be the sweetest thing Sakura had ever heard. She was liking this more and more with each second, "Kiba and I will be planning the ceremony and you cannot be involved whatsoever." Sakura's jaw dropped. She wanted at least a _little_ input into her wedding day, "Not even a single word will be said to you about it. Kiba will pick the dress too."

"Oh good lord." Sakura sighed, shaking her head.

"Hey. Trust me on this Sakura." Kiba smiled at her, "I've got better taste than you think."

"In women maybe." she smirked, "But dresses? I've never seen you wear one so I wouldn't know and don't get me started on the flowers." Kiba felt a little deflated. Sakura was basing her opinions of his tastes on those of the average man. Surely she had to have learned by now that Inuzuka males weren't ordinary men. Aside from being amazing lovers, they were more loyal to their partners than most. And a lot more trustworthy. Kiba in particular, as a former playboy, knew what women liked. Inspired by his fiancee's lack of faith, he silently vowed to give her the best. Even if it killed him.

"I think our son just took that as a challenge." Tsume muttered to her husband who chuckled, "The girl has no idea what she's unleashed on herself."

"Well, I can't say she'll be disappointed." Kazuya smirked, "Kiba's gonna give her one hell of a wedding day."

* * *

The diamond set into Sakura's engagement ring glinted in the midday sunlight which was streaming through the windows of her office as she stood with her hand in front of her, admiring it casually as she waited for her friends to arrive so that she and Kiba could deliver the amazing news to them all. Beside her, Kiba was gripping her hand tightly as if he were nervous of what everyone's reactions were going to be. Sakura was nervous too but not of how they'd react to the engagement, but of how they'd react to the knowledge that they weren't going to be invited to the wedding itself.

"It's going to be fine Kiba. There's nothing to worry about." she smiled comfortingly.

"Um...Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Shizune _and_ Lee are gonna be here." Kiba said, shaking visibly, "They're gonna _kill_ me for touching you."

"Ah. Kiba there's something you need to know." Sakura said nervously, "Um...Naruto...already knows."

"What? Sakura I told you not to tell anyone! I can't believe you'd do that!" Kiba shouted, breaking his grip on her hand with a hurt look on his face. Most of all, he couldn't believe his fiancee had lied to him; she had said she was going to see Tsunade's grave, not going to tell Naruto herself.

"Kiba don't be an idiot." Sakura snapped, knowing exactly what he was thinking, "He and Shikamaru followed me to the graveyard and overheard me tell Tsunade-shishou about us. I'm sorry...don't be too mad at me, I'm _really_ sorry Kiba...I am." Kiba's furious expression broke and fell into a much softer one as he saw Sakura becoming worked up to the point of tears trying to convince him that she hadn't lied. He could now tell by her scent that she wasn't and felt stupid for doubting her at all.

"Oh, c'mere." he sighed, pulling her into a tight hug and sighing against the top of her head, "It's not your fault, hun. That nosy bastard can't keep his nose out of anything can he? What did he say?"

"He was a little pissy about it." Sakura admitted, making Kiba grimace, "But Shika creeped him out by teasing me about me staying the night."

"Shit." Kiba winced, "I think I'll check into the hospital now to save us any trouble." Naruto would most likely have told Kakashi about that and Kiba didn't really feel like fighting with a pair of over protective men when he could be relaxing with Sakura. There was little time for that now, especially since the door to Sakura's office had been flung open and the room was flooded with excitable shinobi. Sakura hid her hand inside the sleeve of her cloak for the time being, hoping to make a grand unveiling later. The barrage of questions caused Kiba to cover his ears, "SHUT THE FUCK UP WOULD YA? MY EARS ARE GONNA BLEED IF YOU CARRY ON!" he roared.

The room fell into silence immediately and Kiba was able to remove his hands, "That's better." he sighed.

"Someone's a little grouchy." Ino smirked.

"I am not grouchy Ino, you know how sensitive my ears are." Kiba frowned, liking the idea of telling them less and less. Hopefully they'd keep their tirade below a dull roar, "Anyway, Sakura called you all here for a very special reason." His eyes caught the sight of Naruto's moody face and Shikamaru's smirk. He could tell that the Kyuubi container was about a second away from trying to hit him, "Go on." he said as an excited smile began to creep onto his face.

"Well..." she began, "As of last night...Kiba and I are..." She too could see Naruto's face and it was putting her off. She didn't want the guy to flip and he was looking for an excuse to do just that, "We're getting married guys!" she grinned despite that and flashed the ring in the face of the nearby Shizune who screeched with happiness, flinging herself at Sakura and wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Oh Sakura that's incredible!" she squeaked, squeezing her tightly.

"Would you look at the size of that thing!" Ino squawked as she came over and examined the ring herself, "Oi! Kiba! Fancy dumping Forehead here and marrying me instead?"

Even though he knew she was joking, he felt the need to say it anyway, "Not in a million years, Ino."

"So there." Sakura smirked, sticking her tongue out playfully which Ino mimicked. The pair immediately began to bicker like they once had with an array of flashy insults generated by both sides and hurled across at each other. Kiba felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see that Kakashi was stood next to him with his patented eye crinkle smile on his face. This wasn't the reaction he'd expected. Lee's rants...well...they were _definitely_ as he expected. And they really weren't helping Naruto's mood as he stood with a scowl on his face near Kakashi.

"I'm really happy for you two." he said as he watched Sakura happily dancing around with Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Shizune, "Make her happy Kiba, Kami knows she deserves it." The sadness mixed in with that statement made Kiba's heart break.

"I will don't worry." he said quietly. Kiba sure that if he hadn't been madly in love with Shizune, Kakashi would have married Sakura just to take away some of the pain of her past. It felt good to know that his Sakura had so many people who cared so deeply about her. He knew he wouldn't be the only one striving to make her happy, he would just be the only one dedicating his whole life to it. As Kakashi moved away, he saw Sai moving in and dreaded the kind of unknowingly callous comment he was about to make.

"For once in my life I am actually feeling...happy...for you and Sakura." Sai smiled a genuine smile, "Although this does mean that I need to read up on this 'married' thing you're talking about." Kiba shook his head. It wasn't surprising that he didn't know what marriage was; Danzo had suppressed all emotions and that included love. With no love, there really couldn't be a worthwhile marriage. Nevertheless, Kiba thanked Sai before recieving a several quick but hard punches to the gut which sent him stumbling to the wall behind. Now_ this_ was the reaction he expected.

"That. Was for daring to touch her." Naruto snarled, "There'll be much more as and when you fuck up, dog breath. And this..." he pulled the guy into a man hug before pulling away, "was to tell you to take care of her. Now it's your job to protect her too. Just like it's mine and Kakashi-sensei's. Don't fuck this up." Kiba had never seen the combination of fury and resigned happiness before but they both shone in his deep blue eyes. Kiba knew that Naruto didn't think that he was worthy of Sakura; probably due to his former playboy days.

"I will Naruto." Kiba said as he looked over at Sakura who had been staring at him since Naruto's attack with a concerned face, "Believe it or not, I really do love her and I'm not going to let her be hurt again. Ever. I'll die before that happens." Naruto studied Kiba and sighed, a smirk coming onto his face.

"I never knew you were the type to get so attached to someone." he teased.

_'Arigato Kiba...But I still reserve the right to kick your ass as and when you fuck this up!' _Naruto thought as he too watched Sakura. Hopefully, Kiba would be true to his word and Naruto would be able to keep his fists to himself.

* * *

_**What did you think? The reason for the Inuzuka marriage rites was just that I thought the whole 'marking' a mate in the conventional 'bite on the neck' thing was getting a little stale and overused so I decided to be a little creative and think up something of my own :) Yay creativity! **_

**_I hope this chapter didn't suck too badly. Reviews are appreciated :)  
Eternal_**


	26. The Ups and The Downs

_**Hiya everyone! After a long time I finally have this posted! Sorry this is another shorter chapter :( I swear I've forgotten some stuff...Anyway, I'll save everything for the bottom since you wonderful people have been made to wait for this long enough :)**_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_The Blossom Of The Leaf Blooms Twice_**

**_Chapter 26 - The Ups and The Downs_**

Sakura's teaspoon dipped into the milky substance which lay inside the steaming cup, creating a small whirlpool as she stirred it around lightly. Her face held nothing but a bored expression; this wedding was getting all over her last frayed nerve. Not only was Sakura unable to participate in any of the planning, not even the dress, she hadn't had _any_ quality time with Kiba in almost six weeks. On top of that, Sakura thought she was getting out of shape; even the simplest of things were tiring her out nowadays. It did not help that Ino had hijacked her office in order to try to have her say on what the wedding should be like. Sakura hadn't had the heart to tell Ino that she couldn't go ever since she had emerged through the doorway with that box full of magazines and materials. Her blue eyes had been shining with excitement that Sakura didn't want to crush. The pinkette shared a grimace with her raven haired assistant Shizune as Ino cluttered up the room even more. Of course Shizune knew about the tradition which barred anyone other than family from being at the ceremony, she was now Sakura's mother. It felt strange to think of her as 'mom' yet she could easily think of Kakashi as her dad; that was probably from years of being his student. Since they had agreed to adopt her, they had become the proud parents of a twenty two year old medical ninja. This now meant that the thirty seven year old duo had been fifteen when Shizune had been pregnant with her; oh the joys of underage sex.

"Forehead, what do you think of this?" Ino asked, breaking Sakura out of her trance by practically shoving something white and lacy up her nose, "Isn't it_ gorgeous_?"

"It's very nice Piggy but..." Sakura began, "It's not very practical for a fight. Remember, I have to fight against Kazuya for the right to be alpha female." Not to mention the fact that it was _frilly_ and _lacy_; two of Sakura's least favourite things, unless it was underwear for Kiba's benefit. Sakura had never been one to go over the top with what she wore; she always wanted to go with simple and plain. Tsunade had always told her that it brought out her natural beauty that way. Something that Sakura had taken to heart, "Anyway, I thought I told you that Kiba's taking care of it all."

"That's bullshit!" Ino screeched, "You can't let a man shop for your wedding dress! Especially not _Inuzuka Kiba_! He'll have you in a frickin' bikini when you walk down the aisle." Sakura let out a sigh as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand. Right now, she'd have preferred the bikini to this.

"Ino. Kiba's organising the wedding." Sakura said, "It's an Inuzuka tradition. I trust him to choose well. He chose me didn't he?" That last part was accented by a smirk.

"Yeah, when he could have had me." Ino giggled, "I had no idea you and dog boy were so serious. He always struck me as the type of guy who wouldn't settle down until he was old with a beer belly." Sakura shook her head with a grimace as the image of an old Kiba with a beer belly popped into her head. No way. She would _never_ let him get to that stage. Heck, _he'd_ probably never let himself get like that. Even as a taken man he had ladies to impress.

"Speaking of Inuzuka traditions..." Sakura began again, "There's another massive one that you need to know about." The pinkette's stomach began to sink as she saw the eagerness in Ino's eyes. Sakura shot a pleading look at Shizune who stepped forwards to alleviate some of her 'daughter's' anguish.

"The wedding ceremony...can only be attended by members of the Inuzuka Clan and the bride's family." Shizune finished off. Sakura didn't dare to look up at Ino's face because she already knew what it would be doing. The silence from the stunned Yamanaka was hard for the two other women to take. Sakura didn't like the thought of Ino being so calm about this so she looked up to see the disappointment that she had been expecting.

"You let me go on like this for the past three hours..." Ino breathed, "And all along I wasn't even invited."

"Please don't be mad, Ino...It's not like I had a choice." Sakura reasoned with the woman as her face twisted into so many expressions. The emotion that the blonde decided to stop on just happened to be rage; the one emotion that Sakura didn't want to deal with at that moment.

"How can I _not_ be mad, Sakura?" Ino screeched as she stood up sharply, "You let me make a fool out of myself by getting so excited about your wedding and you can't even pull a few strings and get your best friends invited!" Sakura saw the hurt and betrayal in her features. She didn't need this right now; for the past few weeks she had been feeling like crap and this was making it so much worse. On top of that, Sakura just didn't seem to have the energy to argue with Ino anymore.

"I had no choice. It's an Inuzuka tradition." Sakura sighed, rubbing her temples.

"I went to all this trouble for you only to find out that I can't go!" Ino carried on regardless of what Sakura was saying, "You know what? If this is what being best friends means to you, Sakura, I'm outta here." Without so much as a second thought, Ino stormed out of the room. Sakura's eyes closed as she leaned back in her chair with a sigh, bracing herself as the vibrations of the slammed door shook the room violently. This was doing nothing for the sick feeling that Sakura had been slowly developing for the past few days.

"She'll calm down eventually." Sakura sighed, her head lolling back as her exhaustion began to resurface. Her entire body felt heavy. At first she had thought this was just the after effects of the previous nights especially passionate 'bonding' but for it to still be affecting her this late in the day, something had to be wrong, "Shizune...I'm gonna go home. I'm not feeling too great right now."

"I've noticed." Shizune said gently, "Go ahead, I can take care of everything here." Sakura summoned a small smile and slowly rose to her feet as she weaved a swift set of hand signs. Shizune knew something had to be wrong if Sakura hadn't even bothered to use her normally flashy method of teleportation; her disappearance had only been accented by the generic puff of white smoke. The raven haired woman rustled the materials on the desk as she finally set about trying to clear up the mess left behind by the enraged Yamanaka princess.

Sakura swayed slightly before she entered the Inuzuka family home with a loud yawn. She was nearly bowled over by the massive Akamaru bounding towards her but the canine smelled that something was off about her scent and slowed down to merely nuzzle her, as opposed to his usual greeting of tackling her to the ground, "Oh...Hiya Akamaru." Sakura smiled gently as she scratched behind his ears. It was odd to see him there since she had thought that Kiba had gone out to train with Hinata and Shino, "What're you doing here instead of training?" she asked.

"We've been planning." That voice caused Sakura to jump and look at Akamaru strangely. She didn't notice the brunette stood leaning against the wall with his trademark lopsided smirk on his face so she thought for a brief second that Akamaru had just spoken to her; she was definitely more tired than she had first thought, "Up here babe." Sakura's head shot up and saw Kiba stood over the pair of them and she blushed, mentally berating herself for being so stupid as to think that Akamaru could possibly have spoken to her. She rose to her feet and allowed him to embrace her however, like Akamaru, he was so much more gentle than usual, "What're you doing home instead of being at work?" he asked.

"Oh...I'm not feeling too good." she answered, making Kiba sniff her.

"You don't _smell_ sick hun." he said gently. It was strange; Sakura was probably the best medic in the world so she wouldn't be wrong about something like this. In fact, she would probably be able to stop herself from getting ill in the first place. Her scent was getting stronger and stronger with each passing day which certainly wasn't a sign of getting sick, "Are you sure?"

"I'm so fucking tired Kiba..." she yawned, "And I keep feeling like I'm gonna heave. Yeah, I'm sure." Sakura's tone was slightly sharper than she'd have liked but she was just too tired to give a damn right now. Kiba sighed before kissing her forehead softly and leading her back to the door that she had previously come through, much to her confusion. She eyed her fiancé warily as he slipped his open toed ninja sandals onto his feet, "What on earth are you doing?" she asked with a furrowed brow.

"Takin' you to see a doctor." Kiba said as he stood up straight.

"Kiba. I _am_ a doctor." Sakura said, folding her arms and standing firmly in place as the dog nin tried to move her, "I should know what...urf...sick is." she groaned halfway through thanks to the vomit she felt rising through her throat that she had to force back down.

"But my nose says differently." Kiba said just as firmly, "We need a third opinion so walk."

"But seriously! It's probably only the flu." Sakura protested as Kiba managed to double team her with Akamaru to shift her out of the front door to the house. Even as Kiba gently pushed her she resisted and dragged her heels.

"You call _me _a baby about going to hospital." Kiba scoffed with a smirk as Sakura's protests continued. She was adamant that she knew best and would not be argued with. The Inuzuka heir was thankful that she was feeling tired or he'd have ended up with his nose on the other side of his face courtesy of his loving fiancée's fist, "Blossom, c'mon this is for your own good." he pleaded to which Sakura shook her head stubbornly. The heir sighed deeply before scooping the woman up over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" she somehow found the energy to roar at him, "I'M SERIOUS DOG BOY! I'M GONNA BE SICK!" she screamed, causing people to stare at them as she was carried down the street. Kiba's face was red as the pinkette continued to cause such a fuss, embarrassing him greatly; so much for the Hokage being classy and subtle about things like this. Sakura didn't seem to care about the fact that people were staring. Kiba rolled his eyes as Sakura tried to knock him off balance by pounding chakra laden fists into his backside. However, she failed to summon enough strength to do anything more than push Kiba on faster. A bark from Akamaru caused Kiba to sigh again.

"I hear ya buddy." he said, "Your mistress is such a baby." Sakura's protests eventually died down when the exhaustion returned to her. She merely allowed Kiba to carry her in the most humiliating way possible through the gates of the hospital grounds and through the double sliding doors which made a 'whoosh' sound as they opened. All Sakura could see was the spotless white tiled floor of the hospital as Kiba walked up to the receptionist's desk, "Um...I'd like to get my fiancée checked out please. She feels sick and shit..." Kiba trailed off towards the end at the stares that the receptionists were giving him for having their deputy head of staff in that position.

"If you managed to get Sakura-sama like that you can follow me," one of the male doctors chuckled as he pushed himself away from the leaning position he had been in while talking to one of the receptionists.

"Thanks man." Kiba said, "I can't smell anything wrong with her you see but she insists that she's feelin' tired and sick."

"I see." the man said thoughtfully as he led Kiba and Sakura to one of the empty rooms just down the corridor. His mind was already formulating questions that he would ask Sakura herself once Kiba put her down, "Has she actually thrown up yet?"

"Not that I know of." Kiba said.

"BUT I WILL IF YOU DON'T PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" Sakura screamed.

"She seems a little crabby too. Sorry doc." Kiba didn't want to be embarrassed but it was hard not to be with the Hokage screaming at the top of her exhausted lungs. The doctor merely chuckled and pushed the door to the room open, allowing Kiba to enter first before following himself, "Akamaru, you wait out here for us okay?" The huge dog barked and lay down outside the door as if he was guarding it.

"It's fine but I suggest you do put her down." he warned the Inuzuka heir, "Even in this state I bet she could gave you a good smack."

"Tried and failed." Sakura huffed as Kiba finally let her down. Her emerald eyes glared daggers at her fiancé who just nonchalantly brushed them off; like water off a duck's back, "He doesn't believe me. I think it's just the flu, Toku-san."

"Maybe..." he said, "But I have a theory of my own." Toku reached over and picked up a chart which held various ailments and their symptoms. He began to check the symptoms off against some of the most likely and a small smirk dared to break onto his face, "Sakura-sama...excuse this personal question but...have you by any chance...missed your period?"

The woman blushed deeply and looked away, "Er...I guess so...I haven't had one since I was...eighteen but I have had one about two months ago so when it didn't come the next time I just thought...you know...that it was normal." Kiba looked down at his feet. The reason for that had to be Sasuke's attack. What else could it be?

"I see..." he said, "And you've been feeling tired and irritable too?" Sakura nodded and he checked that off too.

"I'm not pregnant if that's what you're thinking." Sakura sighed, "I've diagnosed my fair share of them to know what it's like, Toku-san."

"I have to disagree with you Sakura-sama." Toku said, "That's _exactly_ what I think is up."

"That's impossible. I'm practically incapable of carrying a child!" Sakura snapped becoming more and more irritated by the man's argument. What part of a five percent chance did he not understand? It was virtually impossible for her to be carrying Kiba's child.

"Kiba-sama." Toku said, "Describe what you smell from Sakura. Be as detailed as you can please." He flicked over a few pages to the file on Inuzuka Pregnancies; they got their own file because of how different they were from ordinary human pregnancies. Kiba looked up at the ceiling as he tried to piece together what he wanted to say.

"Well...Her scent is about three or four times as strong as usual." Kiba started, "And it's even more..._attractive_ than ever." Sakura blushed when Kiba's eyes met hers with lust in them. It was as if, in an instant, he wanted to get her on the bed regardless of who was in the room with them.

"Okay then. I've got all I need." Toku said standing up, "Sakura-sama, I really do insist that you have a scan. I will get Shizune-san if it makes you feel better."

"No...she's got work to do...Do what you want." Sakura waved him off, her expression pensive. Kiba scooted closer to her after Toku left the room to go and get the equipment that he needed. His arm wrapped around her upon smelling the anxiety rolling off her. She seemed really faraway until Kiba kissed her cheek softly. When she looked at him, Kiba could see the shining in her eyes as if she was going to cry, "It's not possible Kiba...don't get your hopes up." she said as she looked down again. Kiba's finger guided her chin back up so he could see her face. His golden brown eyes met hers with a soft quality to them.

"I have a feeling...that Toku-san is right." Kiba said, "Why else would you be sick but smelling so fuckin' edible?"

"But Sasuke-"

"You have five percent I know...It's a slim chance but it's still a possibility." he sighed, "Have the scan done at least and then we can know for sure, eh?" Sakura nodded quietly. Somewhere inside her, she knew that both of the men were right. All of the signs were there and she couldn't really argue with a doctor she trained herself. As Kiba had said, pregnancy could still happen, although the chances were slim.

"Do you want a baby?" Sakura asked, gripping his hand tightly, "You're not just-"

"This might be our only chance to have one." Kiba smiled as he gripped her tightly against his chest. His hand rested on the woman's stomach and rubbed gently, "I'm not going to throw that chance away." Sakura smiled slightly. She knew that would have been Kiba's answer and she was happy that he was being so considerate. The problem was, _she_ wasn't too sure that she actually wanted a baby right now. It was silly but she was scared. All those years of wanting what she couldn't have and being jealous of Kurenai and she was having doubts as to whether she wanted a baby...She felt stupid. She would never voice those doubts because it would break Kiba's heart to know she was thinking like that about his child, "You sure _you_ want one?" he asked as if reading her mind.

"I...um..." Sakura began, "You know, it's funny; I wanted a kid so badly right after the attack that I'd have _killed_ to get pregnant. Now that it might be a reality...I don't know."

"That's fine." Kiba smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes. Part of him was disappointed that she didn't really want it.

"But then I think about Kurenai-sensei or Shizune...And that desire comes right back." Sakura continued, "I want to hold my own child in my arms and watch it grow up to be just like it's father."

"I want it to be like its mother." Kiba chuckled.

"Why me? I'm freakishly strong with bright pink hair and a nasty temper." Sakura laughed, "You're loyal and strong and really nice when you wanna be." Kiba kissed her cheek again before smiling a genuine smile at her.

"I love your hair." Kiba said, "It's just like you are; you stand out. You don't just blend in with everyone else. And I admire your strength. Not just physical but mental too; to deal with Sasuke's attack like that and still be as whole as you are to today is a blessing. I'd love for my kid to be like that." Sakura blushed deeply. Although Kiba didn't intend for it, he was subconsciously changing her mind little by little. Normally Sakura didn't like being influenced but Kiba was being so considerate and his viewpoint was really helping her. Every time she thought about being the mother of _his_ child, her stomach flipped. She loved him and would love his child too.

The door flew open again and Toku came back in with a large machine which he was dragging behind him. His apologies were muttered as he bumped into certain things, making Sakura chuckle. Kiba moved from the bed as Sakura got herself ready without Toku even needing to tell her what to do; as she had said before, she had diagnosed so many pregnancies she knew what to do. Her Akatsuki cloak was unbuttoned, revealing her flat, toned stomach with the ever present pierced navel so that Toku could smear the cool jelly-like substance onto her stomach. She took a sharp intake of breath at the chill before Toku prepped the machine, "Okay Sakura-sama...you ready to find out if you're a mom?" he asked with a smile as he held up the scanner.

"A little." Sakura said, her heart beating faster as she tried to grope around for Kiba's hand to hold. She found the warm appendage and gripped it tightly as Kiba came so close that he was practically lying on the bed with her. The image on the screen was black until the doctor pressed the machine to her stomach and moved it around a little as he tried to get a picture that the pair could identify. Sakura knew this scene all too well and could make out the shape of her womb, "Oh. My. Fucking. God! You have got to be kidding me!" she screamed as she looked more closely at the screen.

"What babe? What is it?" Kiba asked. It all just looked like blobs to him. He couldn't make anything out. Sakura's eyes were overflowing by now as she watched. Toku was grinning.

"Three." Toku answered, "You're not just pregnant Sakura-sama, you're having triplets."

"TRIPLETS?" Kiba roared as he stood up and leaned over Sakura. Toku pointed out the three blobby masses that were inside his lover.

"I had a feeling when you said her scent was _three or four_ times as strong." Toku smiled as Kiba tried to hide his own tears, "It had to be triplets or at least an incredibly strong baby." Kiba couldn't believe what he was seeing. Not only was he going to be a father, he was going to be the father of three children on his first go! Sakura was laughing through her tears as she watched Kiba cry into his sleeve. He bent down and kissed Sakura roughly, tears still streaming down his tan cheeks.

"Hun...I fuckin' can't believe it." Kiba sobbed into her shoulder, "Three kids...My pups..."

"I know..." Sakura grinned, all doubts shoved right out of her mind in that very instant. Seeing Kiba's unrestrained reaction to the news had confirmed everything. She loved seeing that huge grin on his face and hearing him laugh like he was as he held her. He had climbed onto the bed and snuggled up to her despite Toku's protests and begun to kiss her neck senseless. Sakura looked to the screen again and smiled, "They look so big..."

Toku nodded, "I have to inform you, Sakura-sama, that you are equivalent to about 12 weeks gone."

"Huh? But I've only had sex six weeks ago." Sakura said.

"Inuzuka pregnancies mature extremely quickly. It's because of their canine ancestry." Toku explained, "You see, as any vet will tell you, a bitch will give birth roughly two months after being impregnated by the male." Sakura paled at that and Kiba chuckled, still obsessed with the woman's stomach. His hand was rubbing the flat area of skin which shielded his children from his touch, "But your human characteristics lengthen that period to about four or five months which is still pretty quick. You will experience everything twice as fast as the average mother."

"Five months..." Sakura breathed as she watched Kiba coo over the unborn babies, "And we'll be parents." It was mid October now so that put the births in about early February at the earliest. Not far away from her own birthday, "Arigato Toku-san...That's fantastic." she said, beaming at him as she pushed Kiba slightly so that he would let her get up. Even though the man was reluctant to let her up, he knew she wanted to get home to rest a little so he moved. Sakura squeaked when he picked her up again but instead of throwing her over his shoulder he held her with both arms, supporting her back and legs so that she would be comfortable, "Kiba. I can walk. I had enough of you carrying me on the way here."

"No way. You're resting as of now." Kiba said firmly, "I'll be gentle, I promise." Sakura just chuckled as the father-to-be rushed to the window and opened it, "Thanks again doc. I'll take it from here."

"Kiba. Akamaru's waiting outside." Sakura reminded him, making Kiba stop suddenly.

"That's a great idea! You can ride Akamaru with me." Kiba grinned brightly, "Give our kids their first experience as Inuzukas!" The grown man turned tail and ran to the door, let Sakura extend her arm to drag the sliding door open. Akamaru began to bark happily and bounce up and down, making such a noise that Toku and Sakura had to plug their ears which Kiba just stood and laughed at his best friend's reaction, "Hey boy, can Sakura ride with me 'till we get home?" he asked. Akamaru barked again before shifting to allow his master to help Sakura onto his back, "Make sure you get a good grip Sakura. Don't worry about pulling his fur, he's tough."

"Hai." she nodded.

Kiba jumped behind Sakura and straddled Akamaru while wrapping his arms around his fiancee's stomach. He couldn't get enough of her stomach now that he learned that she was carrying his children. Despite her calm exterior, the dog nin could smell her happiness and excitement which was a hundred times what he felt. It was understandable seeing as she had previously thought she would never have kids, "Let's go buddy. Ma, Pa and Hana'll wanna know too." Akamaru bounded off down the corridor, making Sakura grip onto his fur even tighter than before. She had known that the dog and his master were fast but feeling that speed first hand was something else.

"Will Akamaru be an uncle?" Sakura called back out of curiosity as the trio raced from the hospital's grounds in nothing but a white, brown and pink blur. Kiba laughed loudly, throwing his head back in mirth.

"If he wants to be, yeah." Kiba replied. Kiba and Akamaru were like brothers and if the canine loved the children as much as he loved Sakura, he'd make a great uncle. It might seem a little strange to others outside the clan but the relationship between an Inuzuka and their companion was just that close. Sakura giggled at the thought of her three children playing with the dog while the pair of them were busy with their respective duties. The big softy would love to spend his time playing around, she knew that much, "C'mon Akamaru! Let's get home double time!" Kiba called forward, patting the dog's back. Sakura screamed at the speed Akamaru accelerated to as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop.

_XxxXxxXxxXxxX_

Kiba chuckled as he plucked a twig out of Sakura's hair. She was sat with a pout and narrowed eyes ontop of Akamaru's back as he stood in front of the Inuzuka family home. She was not impressed that Kiba's excitement had caused him to steer Akamaru through the forest so that he could shout at the top of his lungs about the three children he would soon have. It had been amusing at first and she had joined in until she hadn't ducked under a branch and got a head full of leaves and twigs, "I told you to watch it Sakura." he said.

"You're an ass." Sakura pouted as she jumped off Akamaru, "I can tell you now that you'll _never _find our children doing that."

"Oh c'mon! It's fun!" Kiba protested as he followed Sakura through the door. Her coat was thrown onto a hook as she walked through the corridor towards the source of rustling that made Kiba nervous, "Sakura, honey, Inuzuka's run around wild and free! It's how it's always been."

"I could have been beheaded by those damned branches!" Sakura snapped as she walked into the living room where Tsume and Kazuya were sat together. Kiba's face dropped at the sight in front of him and Sakura averted her gaze with a blush. Liplocking was not something that the pair had expected to come home to after their little 'excursion' and Kiba looked horrified. Neither of the two seemed bothered by their presence.

"Blech! Pops, stop sucking face would ya?" Kiba whined like a teenage boy, "That's unnatural!"

"How do you think _you_ were made?" Tsume chuckled, "And don't be all innocent pup, I know you're quite experienced yourself."

"Oh _really_?" Sakura questioned, knowing full well that Kiba had gone through women before her but she loved the intense blush which absorbed his clan markings. Her hands were on her hips to accent her curiosity.

"Oh...c-c'mon Sakura, you know about all that." Kiba said, waving it off.

"I don't seem to remember Kiba." Sakura smirked, "Would you mind reminding me about all of this experience you have?" His face was so red that it looked almost painful. Underneath all of that bravado and confidence was the little puppy he'd always be. The pinkette chuckled as she walked behind one of the two large couches which were positioned around a coffee table. Her backside became perched on the back of it as she looked towards the pair of older shinobi who were looking at younger pair curiously. Especially Sakura. Their noses had picked up on a scent that was very familiar to something they had smelled such a long time ago.

"Sakura...Kiba...Is there something you want to tell us?" Kazuya asked, letting go of Tsume.

"You can tell already?" Sakura asked with a soft smile as she focused her sight on the rug beneath the coffee table. Kiba came and sat in front of her and she began to run her hands through his soft chocolate brown locks.

"That depends on what that is." he replied.

"If you're smelling the fact that she's pregnant then you're on the right lines." Kiba grinned, making both of his parents leap to their feet in shock. Both of them had open mouths as they just looked from Kiba to Sakura. Kiba laughed, unable to hide his excitement as he rose from his seat. Sakura remained seated on the back of the couch but she watched Tsume silently embrace her son. She didn't make a big deal out of it, but she was touched to see that the woman was crying. The pinkette could tell by the way that Kiba's black jacket became slightly darker on his left shoulder where Tsume's head was resting.

"Sakura-san..." Tsume said, wiping her eyes, "Congratulations...Kiba told me about...about what happened. I'm really happy for you."

"Arigato." Sakura smiled, feeling genuine happiness coming from the woman as she walked around to embrace her too, "And we haven't even told you the best part either." Kazuya and Tsume raised an eyebrow, making the pair laugh, "It's triplets." she informed them with a joyous smile. Both Tsume and Kazuya looked utterly dumbstruck as Kiba nodded in response to their questioning glances. Kazuya clapped his son on the back with a proud grin on his face.

"Just what I'd expect from my son." he beamed, "You always were an overachiever when it came to what counted."

"Wow...just wow." Tsume said as she leaned against the wall for support, "Fuck me Christmas just came early! I want a grandchild and I get three at once! Unbe-fucking-lievable!"

"Hey! Watch your language around my pups!" Kiba frowned, pointing to Sakura's stomach, "I'd like to teach them that shit myself."

"That's another thing you won't be doing." Sakura said, "Swear as much as you like before they're born but as soon as the first comes out, that's it; no more." Kiba's parents roared with laughter as Kiba pouted. He'd looked forward to being able to teach his kids what he knew. It was clear that Sakura wore the pants as of now when it came to the triplets. It was probably for the best as well; she was much more responsible and intelligent. She could teach them more than Kiba could.

"Sakura. At least let me teach any boys how to pick up chicks." Kiba begged.

"Keep this up and you won't see them at all." Sakura warned, "I can't believe you'd wanna teach them that! It's disgusting!"

"Pa did it with me and I turned out alright!" Kiba argued, sizing up to his fiancee. Tsume's eyes narrowed as she looked at an embarrassed Kazuya.

"You did what?" she snarled, "I wondered where he'd learned to be so smooth with women. So it was YOU!" Kazuya laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, backing away from his livid mate. She was advancing with her teeth bared and her fists clenched. All those years of trying to be a responsible mother and he'd been teaching her son things like that at the age of seven! No wonder he'd been so promiscuous in his teens if he thought that was the way to act in public.

"Now, now Tsume. He wanted to-" Kazuya started but had to duck to avoid a punch thrown at him by Tsume, "HEY!"

"Oh you better run." Tsume growled, advancing further, "And you'd better hope I don't catch you too." She looked to Sakura, "I'll leave _him_ to you. Men huh?"

"Got it in one." Sakura frowned as she glared at Kiba who was coming up with reason after reason as to why it did him no harm to learn about the birds and the bees at such a young age. None of it was doing him any good. Kazuya's pleading was getting him nowhere either as Tsume chased him around the house, roaring profanities at the man who was trying to evade her fury until she cooled down, "Kiba. Sex has to be dealt with delicately. Seven year olds can't understand that stuff! Girls of that age think boys have cooties and boys think that kissing a girl is gross! How can they understand the complexities of sex and love?"

"I did!" Kiba said.

"No." she said, shaking her head, "You learned to screw around. What we have is love. What you and any of those other girls had was anything but! What would you do if we had a son and he got a random girl pregnant? What if we had a daughter and she got pregnant? What happens then?"

"I'd kill the little fucker who touched her." Kiba snarled, suddenly shaking with rage at the thought of someone touching his child.

"Exactly." Sakura said, "I want my sons to respect what sex is about. And I don't want my daughter to make a huge mistake at a young age."

"To be honest...I wanted to know so I'd have a chance with you." Kiba sighed, knowing that he had already lost the argument. He couldn't argue now that she had put that thought into her head. Now he wanted to diffuse the situation and calm her down a little. Sakura raised an eyebrow at his sudden cooling down, "I'm serious! But you were too wrapped up in Sasuke to notice me back then." Sakura sighed deeply, her anger immediately halving at her fiance's touching sincerity. In the background Tsume's screams were still heard. Sakura cupped Kiba's cheek softly. His eyes held a childlike innocence that she'd only seen a few times before.

"That's very sweet Kiba." she said softly, "And I'm grateful you liked me enough to want to learn that for me." She kissed him sweetly on his lips before pulling away with that serious fire in her eyes, "But you are still not teaching my children about that until they're older." She patted his cheek and walked off in the direction of their shared bedroom, leaving Kiba to stand in the middle of the livingroom alone.

"But Sakura!"

"I'm tired and I'm going to bed Kiba. End of story." Sakura's voice called back down the corridor to his sensitive ears.

Kiba threw himself onto the couch with a huff. It stung a little being beaten in his first argument with Sakura but deep down he knew she was completely right; just because he had learned at seven didn't mean that others were ready at that age too. Look at his teenage years...sex had meant nothing but making him feel good. Now that he understood love, he knew that sex would never be the same. He had Sakura to take care of too. He had to make her his top priority when they made love; it was all about whatever made_ her_ feel good, whatever made _Sakura_ moan...He loved seeing his effect on her.

And he wanted his possible sons to experience that too. Not just random meaningless fucks but real love-making.

Still...she had said that he could do it when the kids were older. A smirk crossed his face; a partial victory on his part then. Something inside him doubted that Sakura would allow him to just give them his flirting techniques. It would have to be a proper talk with them. For the millionth time that day, Kiba's stomach flipped at the anticipation of being able to fullfil his role as 'daddy'. Hearing his own mother trying to beat the living crap out of his dad made him swiftly change his mind as to what he would be teaching his children. Tsume was vicious but Sakura was even more so, with strength that could snap him in two easily. From what he could hear, the pair was moving closer to the living room and Kiba didn't want to be a part of the argument that would most likely rage for the rest of the afternoon so he ended up following Sakura back up to her room.

"Honey..." he breathed as he teased open the door to find Sakura lying on the single bed with her eyes focused on her stomach while her nimble index finger circled her navel. Contentment was oozing out of every pore of the woman even after Kiba broke her concentration with his entrance, "Sorry baby, did I interrupt you?"

"Nah." she smiled, "I can't sleep anyway. Too excited."

"I know how you feel, scoot over." Kiba sighed as he edged onto the bed to hold his fiancee gently, "I never thought I'd be a father at such a young age."

"I never thought I'd be a mother at all." Sakura said, "Now I've got four months until it's a reality. It's a little surreal." Kiba intertwined his fingers with hers and lay his hand atop her stomach again, "You wont feel anything for a while you know?"

"I don't need to. Just knowing they're inside you is amazing." he smiled before falling silent. Usually the arrangement in bed was that Sakura was laid snuggled up to him but it seemed to be reversed now. Kiba's head rested just below her shoulder, allowing her to tilt her head so her cheek became nestled in his soft brown spikes, "Babe, a lullaby might send you to sleep."

"You know any?" Sakura asked.

"I was thinking you could sing it." Kiba said.

"But then you'll fall asleep and I'll be awake. That solves nothing." she laughed quietly. Kiba tapped her stomach lightly.

"Your parents told me how you could have been a singer instead of a shinobi." he said as he began to blush, his real reason for asking her coming out, "I was curious. I guess that was a selfish request, huh?" Sakura was shocked that he had been told that. She hadn't sung properly for almost five years. Not since she walked out of her parents' house. It was more than a little embarrassing that Kiba was asking her to showcase that little hidden talent of hers.

"I could have been, you're right." Sakura smiled softly, "But music never held the attraction that being a shinobi did. I can't save lives by singing. My talent as a shinobi is much more useful." Kiba understood that. She was a valuable asset to the village as a medic and a leader. He couldn't imagine her getting up on stage for a living after seeing her fight for her village so many times, "Do you really want to hear me sing?"

"If you wouldn't mind." he said, "I need some calming down."

Sakura was glad that her fiance couldn't see her face since she was blushing as she took her first breath, causing her chest to rise slightly.

_Nighttime has come, _  
_Gone is the sun, _  
_Dream sky is spun, _  
_Stars, one by one... Oyasumi, hush my love, _  
_Oyasumi, hush my love, _  
_Oyasumi, hush my love, _  
_Hush, hush, hush. _

Kiba felt a tingle develop into a shiver at the velvet tones to Sakura's voice as she sung quietly. This was a fairly common lullaby that he himself had been sung by his mother. Sakura did it so much better though. He could already feel his muscles relaxing as he moved to shift Sakura into her normal position in bed. His eyes were closed as he listened to her intently, not wanting to miss a single note.

_Oyasumi, close your eyes, _  
_Oyasumi, close your eyes, _  
_Oyasumi, close your eyes, _  
_Sleep, sleep, sleep... _

He didn't have to be told twice; he could already feel his attachment to the world weakening with every word sung in that heavenly voice.

_Oyasumi, dream of me, _  
_Oyasumi, dream of me, _  
_Oyasumi, dream of me, _  
_Dream, dream, dream... _

_Oyasumi, hush my love, _  
_Oyasumi, hush my love, _  
_Oyasumi, hush my love, _  
_Hush, hush, hush..._

_Oyasumi, hush my love, _  
_Oyasumi, hush my love, _  
_Oyasumi, hush my love, _  
_Hush, hush, hush, _  
_Hush, hush, hush, _  
_Hush, hush, hush..._

"Love you." Kiba smiled softly as he nuzzled her head in his semi sleep ridden state, "You sounded...*yawn*...amazin'." Sakura blushed but hugged him closer. As much as Kiba had begun to relax and drift off, her own tension had lifted. Against his strong chest she could feel everything becoming lighter except for the rubbing of her behind that Kiba's hand was doing. It had become soothing to feel his loving touch, even if it was perverted. Sakura sighed before allowing herself to drift off.

* * *

Sakura sat across the table from her future mother-in-law who was explaining everything she would need to do to fulfil her duties as the wife of the alpha. In front of her was a picture of the cermonial robes that she would be expected to wear at all clan meetings. It was surprisingly elaborate for the Inuzuka Clan. The robes were black with a decorative version of the Inuzuka clan birthmarks placed sporadically across the material. From the look of the picture, the robes hung loosely around the shoulders and were tied by a deep crimson obi.

"Now Sakura-san, since you are technically an outsider..." Tsume began, "I think it would be best if you wore this as much as you can after you and Kiba get married."

"I think I get it." Sakura nodded, "You want me to show loyalty to the clan to pacify the councillors, right?"

"You're a quick learner." Tsume smirked. It was a nice change to have someone understand this side of it first time. Sakura seemed surprisingly alright with everything she was being asked to do. She was already displaying the loyalty that would impress the councillors at the wedding and solidify Sakura's marriage to her son, "You see the earrings? These are seal tags which will activate when you feel that either you or Kiba are in danger. They will summon a wolf spirit that our clan is bonded to. This summon is given to the wife of the alpha to signify their role as defender of the clan."

"What does it look like?" Sakura asked.

"The spirit reacts to the soul of whoever summons it." Tsume said, "It looks different to each of us. I don't know what yours will look like since you weren't born an Inuzuka."

"I see." she sighed.

"Of course, just like Kiba needed to raise Akamaru, you will need to nurture and care for the wolf spirit that you summon." Tsume informed her, "That may prove difficult once the pups are born but I'm sure Kiba can help you if you want." Sakura smiled and nodded. Kiba would gladly assist her in becoming more like an Inuzuka; it would give him even more reason to feel connected with her, "If you want, we can begin working with it straight away. All you need to do is wear the ceremonial earrings and channel your chakra into them." Sakura nodded hesitantly, "You don't need a blood sacrifice for this summoning." Tsume said, knowing exactly what was going through Sakura's head thanks to the perplexed expression on her face.

"Oh." Sakura said, raising her eyebrows, "Ah that would be because-"

"The spirit reacts with the soul not the blood." Tsume said with a nod. She rose from her seat, signalling for the pinkette to wait for her to return. All she did was walk out of the room for a second before coming back in with a velvet box akin to something you would find a necklace in, "When I became Clan Leader and had to give up the earrings, the spirit within the tags became real as opposed to being merely a spirit attached to a material object. Kuromaru was that spirit."

"That's why he's so much stronger than most of the canines." Sakura breathed, looking beneath the table at the large black and grey dog who was snoozing.

"Exactly. A new spirit is found every time the tags are passed on." Tsume said. Her expression was one of happiness yet in her eyes was a hint of sorrow, "Since you are marrying my son, Sakura, you will inherit these and the responsibility that comes with them. It also means that it will soon be time for me to retire." Sakura's eyes widened. She hadn't thought that Tsume would quit being a shinobi completely.

"Tsume-san, you don't need to-"

"Yes I do. Kazuya will too. I've been a shinobi for about thirty years." Tsume said, "Since we're passing the clan onto you and Kiba, I guess it's also time to do the same with the defence of the village." Her hands teased the box open and slid it across the table to Sakura. The pinkette took out the two tags which brought with them two dangling pieces of metal. Despite their battle uses, they were oddly beautiful. She hesitantly affixed them to her lobes, allowing the tags to drape from the dangling piece of metal and over her shoulder. Thankfully they were only a centimetre in width so they weren't too bulky. In fact, they felt comfortable; as if they_ belonged_ on her ears, "They suit you Sakura-san."

"Thanks." she blushed as she adjusted her hair back to its former style, making the tags mingle with the strands of her hair.

"Shall we go outside so we can introduce you to your canine spirit?" Tsume asked as she walked past and towards the door which led from the kitchen and into the livingroom. Sakura quickly followed her through the house and out into the front yard where the Inuzuka Matriarch was waiting for her. Sakura approached her, nervous of what to expect from the summoning since it was different for everyone. She doubted it would even work for her since she wasn't an Inuzuka by blood. Tsume began to quickly explain the process of summoning the creature to her which sounded quite simple for someone with Sakura's chakra control.

_**"We've gotta channel it to our ears? That's wierd." **_Inner Sakura whined.

_'Shut up. We've used chakra in worse ways. Remember this morning?'_ Sakura replied, immediately shutting the perverted inner persona up. The spirit began giggling at the thought of what the woman had done to Kiba that morning. Sakura mentally sighed as she began to shift her chakra into the tags hanging from her earlobes.

"Now form the usual summoning handsigns" Tsume instructed, "And but the final one is dog, not ram." Sakura nodded and weaved the short handsigns while still channelling her chakra into the tags. Tsume noticed that the intricate seal on the tags was glowing as she did. The Hokage slammed her hand to the ground and a small puff of white smoke erupted from the point of impact. Sakura bit her lip, giving into her nerves as she watched a breeze carry the smoke away. Where the woman had slammed her hand onto the ground lay a small puppy which seemed to be snoozing in its curled up state.

"Aw...It's adorable." Sakura cooed as she kneeled down in front of it. She couldn't believe how sweet the spirit looked. Its fur was golden in colour and Sakura found out how soft it was when she gently scratched the puppy's head with her index finger. She gasped when it lifted its head; a marking seemed to have dyed its golden fur black around its face. The strange thing was, the black marking looked similar to the released state of Tsunade's Yin Seal. It even seemed to come from the same spot on its forehead as it had from her shishou's. What scared Sakura the most was the fact that it seemed to have Tsunade's honey coloured eyes too. They were shining in the exact same way.

"_She_ is a girl." Tsume rolled her eyes. Sakura may have been a genius when it came to dealing with humans but she was lacking when it came to animals. She watched as the pup sniffed the hand of her new mistress before licking her palm and leaping into Sakura's arms.

"Saisei." the pinkette smiled, "You look like a Saisei." The puppy let out a yip with a happy sparkle in her features. Tsume raised her eyebrow and caught Sakura's eye. It was the oddest name she had ever heard so she wanted to know why Sakura had come up with it, "See the marking?" she asked, turning Saisei around to see Tsume. The woman's brown eyes widened as she inspected the canine, "It's similar to the Sado Saisei that Tsunade-shishou used to use." The grin on her face made Tsume shake her head. The pup seemed to be happy with the name so she didn't have any problems with it.

"She likes you." Tsume smirked as Saisei licked Sakura's face.

Sakura allowed the small canine to clamber all over her, getting used to her new mistress' scent. She was still stunned at how many similarities the puppy had to her former shishou. Tsume watched the pair interact and was quietly impressed with the bond which had already developped between the pair of them. The Inuzuka hadn't missed the similarities to Tsunade in the pup. That same defiant yet knowledgable look was so Tsunade. It had brightened the moment she had turned to look at Sakura which seemed to mimic the relationship between the two women when the Godaime had been alive.

Tsume had no doubt that Sakura's attachment to Tsunade had brought this on. She also knew that with the potential both she and the pup exuded, she would make one hell of a mistress for the rest of the clan. Kiba would be elated. Sakura let Saisei jump out of her arms; now that she was familiar with her mistress' scent she didn't need to be so touchy feely anymore. Her next move was very much a Tsunade-esque one, the pup let her tongue hang out of her mouth slightly and panted.

She needed a drink.

Typical shishou.

"I guess we should get you something to drink, eh?" Sakura asked, standing up and towering over her new companion. A small yip from Saisei preceeded a bolt towards the family home at a surprising speed for a mere puppy. Sakura and Tsume rushed inside upon hearing a mass of barking and growling coming from the deep, booming vocals that only belonged to Akamaru. The pinkette didn't want Kiba and his companion to crush Saisei thinking she was an intruder so she chased after her. Her concern was unfounded however as, when she emerged in the doorway, her emerald eyes saw that Kiba wasn't attacking Saisei at all; he was tickling her. With her being so small for the time being, the Inuzuka heir had been able to scoop the puppy up and rub her stomach. His face held a soft smile.

"Anyone care to explain?" he asked.

"Mine." Sakura grinned sheepishly, "She's Saisei. Your mother just taught me how to summon her." Kiba's eyebrow raised until Sakura showed him the seal tags in her ears when that confusion turned into another grin. Kiba set the pup down so that she could rely on her own two legs, resulting in her bounding towards Sakura, "A real cutie, huh?" she asked, picking her up herself.

"I'll say. Damn sight cuter than Kuromaru." Kiba chuckled.

"I'll tell him you said that." Tsume laughed. Kiba had no doubts that the nosy old fart had already heard him. He'd most likely pay later for that comment.

"Kiba...I was wondering..." Sakura began, "Would it be possible to start training with her yet or should I wait?" Kiba's face turned into a thoughtful expression for a moment. He didn't want Sakura overdoing it in her current state; having only just found out that his children were on the way, he was even more determined to let Sakura rest. Inuzuka canine training was harsh at the best of times and he didn't want to jeopardise the pregnancy.

"I guess we can do some of the more gentle things." Kiba said, "But nothing too hard, right? I don't want to...you know...hurt them." he gestured to her stomach.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled, pecking him on the cheek, "C'mon Saisei, let's get you something to drink shall we?" She and the golden furred puppy disappeared around the corner, leaving Kiba and Tsume alone near the front door. The older woman looked at her son with a curious face.

"How's the planning going?" she asked, "Are you nearly done?" Kiba's head shot to his mother with a jubilant grin that told her everything she would ever need to know about the wedding planning process. It was hard for Kiba not to show his excitement and even more so for him to keep the secret from his lover but he had to. He was sure that he had practically everything so that Sakura would have the best day of her entire life, "I'm glad to see it's coming along."

"Have you taught her the dance yet?" Kiba asked.

"I was going to leave that until your planning had been taken care of." Tsume replied, "You can both learn together."

Kiba grimaced as Tsume walked away from him and into the livingroom. Dancing was not something that he enjoyed doing and he had hoped to have been spared the humiliation of getting it wrong in front of his graceful and beautiful fiancee. He didn't want to be laughed at on his wedding day so he begrudgingly following his mom. The whining expression on his face continued long into the afternoon when he was proved right time and again...

He can't dance.

At all.

But on the upside...Neither could Sakura.

* * *

_**Was it worth the wait? Two more chapters separate us from the ending of my story. But, have no fear! A sequel shall eventually grace this site! Hopefully you'll all read it and react as well to it as you have done to this story. **_**_Speaking of the ending, this story will be moving very quickly to get there. I feel like I've dragged it out long enough and I should put you guys out of your misery :)_**

**_How many of you saw the pregnancy coming? I actually had it planned back when I introduced the 'five percent chance' thing. I wanted to give Sakura and Kiba something to smile about for a change. _****_Since this chapter will be replacing the old 'chapter 26', I don't know if those who reviewed will be able to do so again. I sorry if that's the case but I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP so you can do a double review! Yay! _**

**_In regards to the Saisei thing...Saisei means 'Rebirth' (at least I think it does. I took it from Tsunade's Creation Rebirth so I hope that's what it means :P) It kinda fit since she is a lot like Tsunade only in dog form, lol. That whole getting a dog thing was inspired by 'Becoming Inuzuka' by The Rabid Bunny. I just tweaked the circumstances a little bit and how it worked in order to fit my story :) Does that make me a bad person? _**

**_I'd like to thank everyone for being so damned patient with me though my troubles. I really hope you liked this chapter. Reviews are very much appreciated! _**

**_Until next time,  
Eternal :)_**


	27. To The Future

_**Bonjour everyone! Oooh look at me getting all French on your asses :P **_

**_After a lot of thinking, I have decided that this will be the final chapter of this story I'm afraid. I tried to make it two different chapters but I couldn't write enough to make it worthwhile splitting it up so I merged the two chapters into one. I'd rather have one long chapter than two shorter ones anyway. I hope that's not too bad for you guys. _**

**_I'll save all my thanks until the end. Get your tissues ready people! Here is the final chapter...enjoy!_**

* * *

**_The Blossom of The Leaf Blooms Twice_**

**_Chapter 27 - To The Future_**

Sakura hadn't known what to expect in the way of extravagance in regards to her wedding day. But that hardly mattered now. The fact that she focused on the most as she tried to get herself together was that she was _finally_ entering into a lifelong commitment with the man she loved. She didn't care if she was getting married in a barn or even in a kennel as long as Kiba was the person who was beside her. Her heart would not stop beating at an insanely fast rate as she stared out of the window and into the snow covered grounds that surrounded the Inuzuka Marriage Chambers. She couldn't have asked for more perfect weather; many dreamed of having a white wedding and now _everything_ about it would be white. The snow was soft and free of all but a few trails of footprints which belonged to either her fiancé or the councillors who would be marrying her later that day.

Her stomach flipped at the very thought of being Mrs Inuzuka. The feeling of excitement had not even dulled since Kiba had plucked up the courage to ask her. Every time she thought of the life that the pair of them would share she couldn't help but grin. Her hand gently rubbed her now ballooned stomach. Of course, they wouldn't be alone for too much longer. Only two months separated them from the arrival of the three beings that would become their entire lives. The gifts that she was blessed to have been given by him. Sakura couldn't express her gratitude to Kiba for making her one small wish a reality. She had all but given up on becoming a mother until that man came bounding into her life. He truly was incredible; no-one could have done for her what he had done. They had been through more than your average couple and it had done nothing but strengthen them. In a way...she was happy that she had suffered earlier in life. That way, she felt as if she had _earned_ Kiba's love rather than just taking it for granted.

Sakura heard the door open behind her but she didn't turn around for fear that whoever had entered would see her crying, "Shizune...I'm glad you're here." she smiled, wiping her eyes.

"Um...We aren't Shizune."

Sakura's emerald eyes widened at the deep tones which could only belong to one man. She refused to look around at them in case they weren't real but she could have sworn that his voice sounded just like..."Dad...what are you doing here?" she asked, not even hiding her mixed emotions now. The tears streamed down her face as she saw the reflection of her parents in the window right in front of her face. The shock of pink hair that belonged to her plump father stood out against the whiteness of the snow, just like hers did, "I...I thought...you..." she cursed her inability to speak through her tears.

"Trust me Sakura." those were the ever harsh and cutting tones of her mother's sharp voice which made her grimace as if she were in pain, "We are not here to suddenly tell you that we approve of your life. We are here because your brute of a fiancé-"

"Stop right there mom." Sakura snapped, turning to face them. She watched as their eyes dropped to her stomach. She could see the distaste in her mother's eyes. Of course she would disapprove of sex before marriage, especially if it resulted in pregnancy. It was her daughter who had done it after all, "I will not have you insulting the man I love and the father of my children...Not today." Her voice was firmer than she'd thought possible considering that she was crying. Strangely enough, her father's expression was so much different to his wife's; gentle and, dare she say it, happy. Four years had separated them, in that time she hadn't seen the pair at all. She attributed it to the fact that he held different views to her overbearing mother.

"Sakura..." he said, "I thought you couldn't get pregnant."

"How did you-" she began only to be cut off.

"Your fiancé told us about the attack when he came to ask permission to marry you." he explained softly. He didn't want to anger his daughter, unlike his wife. No matter what she may have done, she was still his daughter and that fatherly instinct would never fade. He didn't know how his wife could fight it so easily, "How long?" he asked.

"A few months." Sakura answered, "Inuzuka pregnancies last only about five months."

"Lucky for some." her mother spat, still looking resentful, "But trust you to go against everything we taught you and get yourself pregnant before marriage. Don't you know how you protect yourself?"

"You think this happened because I was careless?" Sakura spat right back, "I knew what I was doing mother!"

"I'm sure you did." she said, "But I don't trust that..._man_. Someone as handsome as he is has to have trouble keeping it in his pants. How can you be sure he'll stick around when they're born?" Those words stung Sakura more than she would dare to let on. She walked past them and scratched the now whining Saisei who had awoken from her slumber.

"You think that little of him?" she asked before turning to them, "Kiba loves these children as much as he does me." Both of her parents were taken aback by the belief in her voice. Akemi looked back at the night that Kiba had visited them and smiled softly. It was obvious from the way he had been so infuriated with them that the dog nin cared very deeply for his wayward daughter. That was part of why he wanted to be at the ceremony, "An Inuzuka marriage is for life, mom."

"Oh spare me." she sighed, "I've been through the 'till death do us part' shit."

"I MEAN IT LITERALLY!" Sakura's voice boomed, "Once the marriage rituals are completed...Kiba and I will be bound to each other for the rest of our lives. We will be unable to love another person as much as we do each other." Sakura's heart and face softened at the thought of that and she took a deep breath, "It will be impossible for us to betray each other."

"How can you be sure?" Akemi asked.

"Because our chakras will be bound together." Sakura explained, reciting what Tsume had taught her, "It will cause him pain to be apart from me for too long. The same with me." She thought back to Kazuya running away; it was a testament to his strong will that he didn't give in to the pain. At the merest mention of her ninja lifestyle, Hanako turned her nose up before looking at the woman's bump.

"I take it your...children will be shinobi too?" she asked.

"If that is what they want then yes." Sakura said, "I won't force them to do anything."

"Trying to make us feel bad are you?" Hanako smirked, "You still could be an incredible singer Sakura. You could still give up your shinobi life and be safe."

"And then you'd welcome me back?" Sakura asked.

"With open arms."

"Then I'd rather stay a shinobi." Sakura frowned, much to the older Haruno woman's surprise, "I earned my title of Hokage and I have a village to protect. I will not give that up just because you deem it unladylike." Her eyes blazed with the same tenacity that her paternal grandmother had shown when she had been alive. Akemi knew very well that Sakura was like her reincarnation and would never back down on this matter. That was part of her that he was secretly proud of.

"But you will be the wife of a clan leader." Hanako said, folding her arms, "How can you help to lead a clan when you're preoccupied with running Konoha? You have duties as of today."

"I also will have a husband who understands my situation." Sakura ground through her teeth.

"Don't grind. You'll ruin your teeth." Akemi frowned.

"Kiba will take on the majority of the workload. That's _his_ duty." Sakura said, her eyes flicking to the door as it opened once again. Tsume stopped as she saw the standoff between the three Harunos. She had heard it before she had even entered the chamber and it had bothered Kiba that they were there. He didn't like either of them and was actually pleased that Sakura's legal name was Hatake now.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" she asked, never taking her eyes off the civilian duo before her.

"No Tsume-san." Sakura sighed, "Akemi and Hanako were just leaving."

"We're still your parents!" Hanako shouted, "Address us with respect you ungrateful swine!"

"You aren't my parents actually." Sakura said with a smug expression, "You haven't been for the past three months. I am officially and legally known as _Hatake _Sakura. Not Haruno." That was a punch in the gut to both of the Harunos. Their daughter had disowned them. Had things really gotten that bad that she felt the need to disconnect herself from the rest of her family? Akemi couldn't help but let his eyes tear up a little upon hearing that, "I never thought you would turn up." Sakura elaborated, seeing the devastation in her father's features, "Inuzuka Clan law states that my parents must be present at the ceremony. Unsure of whether you would actually accept my marriage...I changed my name and now Shizune and Kakashi are my legal parents."

"Sakura..." Akemi said, utterly heartbroken, "I'm s-"

"Come on Akemi, we're not wanted." Hanako snapped, tugging on her husband's shirt, "Sakura is no longer a burden on our name. We have no business here."

"NO!" Akemi shouted, wrenching himself from the grip of his wife, "Don't you see what's happened to our family Hanako? It's been torn apart! Our daughter changed her name to get away from us!" His tears began to fall and guilt took over the plump man's body. Tsume could smell it and Sakura could feel it radiating from him as he hung his head, "What kind of a dad have I been? I let prejudice cloud my eyes." Sakura raised both of her eyebrows, just as shocked as Hanako was to hear this outburst from the normally quiet and reserved man, "Sakura...honey..." His eyes were begging as he looked up at his daughter, "Please..._please_ reconsider this! I don't want to lose you again. Not when this should be the happiest day of your life!"

"..." Sakura stayed silent, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want to be a real father to you." he sighed, "And I want to start by being there for you on your wedding day, honey." Sakura reached out and embraced the man as tightly as her belly would allow.

"Dad...That would be _wonderful._" She smiled into her shoulder. Tsume cleared her throat.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." She said, "The arrangements have been made for Kakashi and Shizune to help with the bonding." Sakura sighed.

"I don't care." Akemi said, "I just want to be there. Please Tsume-san...I want to be here for Sakura." The Inuzuka felt the sincerity and the hope radiating from him and sighed.

"It's highly unorthodox but I think I can swing it." she said.

"Akemi!" Hanako protested, "Where did this come from? I thought we were agreed that we didn't want a shinobi for a daughter."

"How can you carry on like that?" Tsume spoke again, this time her voice held the harshness that Sakura herself had once experienced. Her brown eyes were blazing with anger, "Obviously you and your husband have a lot to sort out between yourselves but I will not allow it to ruin my son's wedding. Do I make myself clear? Haruno-san...Either you can join your husband and respect our clan traditions or you can leave."

"I'd rather die." Hanako spat.

"I can arrange that." Sakura's head turned to find the livid forms of Kiba, Kazuya and Hana stood at the door. None of them obviously believed in bad luck from seeing the bride before the ceremony since Kiba's eyes were locked firmly on her, "I really don't think Sakura would mind either right now."

"Kiba..."

"Butt out!" Hanako shouted, "Our family affairs are not the business of a pack of mutts!" Sakura's eyes widened and she moved as quickly as possible. A guttural roar was ripped from each of the four Inuzukas as they leapt for the unsuspecting woman. She obviously hadn't realised the strength her words held, especially that particular one. Kiba's eyes had turned completely feral; nothing of his former self was in them as he struggled against Sakura's raw strength. She wasn't allowed to use her chakra against him for fear that she might damage the children but she was able to hold him back.

"Dad!" Sakura called over, "Get her out of here before Kiba and the others kill her!"

"They wouldn't..." Akemi breathed.

"Trust me, they would." Sakura said, "Mutt is the biggest insult you can give an Inuzuka and mom just said it on sacred ground. By all rights - OW! Kiba! You're hurting me! - She should be dead!" The pink haired man nodded and pulled his wife out of the door at the back of the room.

"I'll see you soon Sakura." He said, "And make sure you tell them I'm so sorry for what she said."

"Of course." Sakura grunted, "As long as she doesn't set foot on the Inuzuka Compound again we'll have no problems!" She continued to wrestle against four enraged Inuzukas who were trying to get their claws and teeth into the older Haruno woman but were settling for the younger daughter instead. Kiba's teeth sank into Sakura's neck, drawing blood and she screamed, "KIBA! FUCK! STOP!" Saisei, Akamaru and Kuromaru were barking up a storm as they tried to help their soon to be new alpha female fend off attacks from her new family. Sakura wrapped her arms around Kiba and pulled him close to her, ignoring the searing pain in her neck from where he'd ripped the skin with his fangs. He didn't know what he was doing; his primal nature had taken over, "Kiba...Kiba stop this now." she said firmly as she gripped him tightly but he just kept squirming.

"_**Let me at that bitch...I'll tear her limb from limb!**_" he roared, glaring at the door.

"Why are you still here?" Sakura screeched at her frozen father who hadn't yet fled with her mother, "Get going!" Akemi didn't need telling a third time and he rushed his wife out of the building. Sakura was panting by now, fighting against Kiba without chakra was so damned hard it was unbelievable, "She's gone Kiba...she's gone!" she assured him. Sakura smacked him around the head and glared at him as she channelled chakra into her vocal chords, _'Sorry guys...I had to_.' she thought regretfully before opening her mouth and letting rip with a huge, piercing scream which caused all of the canines and their handlers to recoil, clutching their ears in intense pain. The glass windows cracked with the sheer volume and strength of Sakura's chakra enhanced voice.

"What the fuck?" Kiba groaned as he clutched his head. Sakura was relieved to hear the normal tones to his voice, "Why did you have to scream like that Sakura?"

"Because you were trying to kill my mom!" she reprimanded.

"That bitch had it comin'." He snarled, standing up. His eyes were furious until he saw and smelled the blood oozing from Sakura's neck, "HOLY SHIT!" he shouted in a blind panic, "Your neck! How'd it get like that?"

"You bit me." Sakura said.

"I...did what?" Kiba gasped, "Oh fuck...Tell me I didn't...Oh please Sakura tell me I didn't hurt you!" Sakura looked away from him and he punched the wall beside him. He rushed to embrace Sakura gently, raising his calloused fingers to her neck and running them around the large wound. His canine teeth bit into his lip as he stood face to face with the result of his rage, "Sakura...I'm so_ so_ sorry. I never meant to-"

"I'd rather you hurt me than my mom." Sakura said.

"And I'd rather have killed her like I should have rather than hurt you." Kiba frowned, disgusted in himself. He could taste Sakura's blood on his lips from when he had bitten her. It was horrible and made him feel sick just thinking about it.

"It's nothing serious." Sakura sighed, "I can heal it later if I have the chakra left."

"No stinkin' way Sakura." Kiba said, "We'll bandage you up and Shizune can take a look at you later." He knew Sakura had pushed it by using even that slight bit of chakra to repel them. With three children inside her, her chakra was being divided up and used to protect and nourish them constantly. Sakura didn't have enough chakra to do anything too strenuous. That was why Saisei wasn't up to fighting standard yet. She hadn't been able to train with her. Kiba motioned for his family to leave so that he could tend to his fiancée's wound. He was lucky that Sakura had only just begun getting dressed since that made it so much easier to patch the woman up, "Baby...I am so sorry for doing that to you." he sighed as he wrapped the bandage around her torso after gently removing her bra, "It's inexcusable."

"My mom provoked you." Sakura said, cupping his cheek gently. Kiba was comforted by the lack of anger in her eyes but he still felt the guilt.

"As the next clan leader and your fiancé, I'm supposed to protect you." Kiba said, running his fingers over the bandage, "Instead I lose it and hurt you. I'll never live that down." Sakura's lips pressed against his in order to silence the pity party that he'd initiated. None of what had happened was in any way his fault. Her mother was to blame and that was that. Kiba's hands gripped Sakura's shoulders and pushed her away gently, "Sorry babe, I don't want to get carried away with you. Not here at least."

"Oh yeah." Sakura blushed, "I'm sorry, that was thoughtless of me."

"Nah." Kiba smirked, "You were _very_ thoughtful Sakura. It's just that I want to save it for our honeymoon." Sakura giggled at the thought of what he had in store for her later on. Even in her heavily pregnant state, Kiba's libido was not wilted one bit. He actually had more of a craving for sex now, if that were possible, due to the fact that Sakura's scent was three times as strong as it usually was. Kiba kissed her softly again before rubbing the bump for good luck and patting her on the behind, "Have you seen what you're wearing yet?" he asked.

"I have." Sakura grinned, "I must say, it's beautiful Kiba. I never knew you had it in you."

"What can I say," Kiba shrugged, "I'm good at all forms of pleasing women." Sakura rolled her eyes and hit Kiba around the head before pointing at the door.

"You'd better get going mister." Sakura smirked, "It's bad luck to see me in my wedding stuff." Kiba laughed and waved it off.

"Did I ever tell you that I don't care about luck?" Kiba asked, "All my luck was used up in finding you and getting to become a father." Sakura laughed and hugged the man tightly.

"You're so cheesy." she smiled into his shoulder. Kiba gently moved her away before going to take Sakura's wedding kimono off the mannequin in the corner of the room. He hoped that it fit her properly; after all, he'd had it adapted to accommodate the large ballooning effect that Sakura's pregnancy had had on her. Sakura hadn't been lying to herself when she had said it was beautiful. Only Kiba could make clan pride look so amazing. The kimono itself was the traditional white but on the back there was a decorative version of the Inuzuka Clan marking. Intertwined with each other were the kanji for both 'Kiba' and 'Sakura', symbolising their unity as a married couple.

Being careful to avoid damaging her shoulder further, Kiba gently slipped the silky material over Sakura's arms and around her body. He took his time to make sure that it looked absolutely perfect. He'd have nothing less for this woman today. Sakura was actually thankful that it partially hid her bump. On the photos she wouldn't look too massive. Kiba's large hands managed to tie the crimson obi around Sakura's stomach to hold it in place, "Do I know my baby or what?" he smirked as he hugged her from behind. His eyes were tearing up at just how beautiful the pinkette looked. He couldn't have felt more love for the woman if he tried, "You're...no beautiful doesn't even come close anymore." he sniffed.

Sakura was able to hear the pride in Kiba's voice and it made her entire body tingle. He wasn't yet ready but she knew it wouldn't take him long. Men had it so much easier than women did when it came to dressing for special occasions. She wondered if Kiba would also be wearing a kimono or whether he'd go for a more western tuxedo. Either way, Sakura was sure she'd be almost unable to keep her hands off him for too long.

"You can go if you want, hun." Sakura smiled softly, "I've got to do my hair and makeup anyway."

"Sakura..." Kiba asked, "Can you not bother with that stuff? You're too gorgeous to need it anyway. And I can smell you better if your hair's down."

"At least let me do _something_ with it." Sakura sighed, threading her fingers through the strands, "I might just surprise you." Her smirk was naughty and got Kiba excited. His golden brown eyes flashed and he kissed Sakura breathless.

"As long as you're just pure Sakura, I can deal with a little primping I guess." Kiba smiled, "After all, how many times does a woman get married to a guy like me?"

"Forget cheesy. You're a conceited ass." Sakura laughed, swatting his head lightly, "Get going. You're pushing our luck as it is."

"I know, I know. All that tradition stuff." Kiba said, "Although...there were _some_ traditions you were more than happy to get rid of, eh Sakura?" His smirk told of the dirty thoughts that were racing through his mind and he had to duck to avoid the hairbrush launched at him from his loving fiancée, "Alright, alright Sakura! Jeez I'm goin'." he laughed before darting out of the door, leaving Sakura to get herself together and finish herself off.

_XxxXxxXxxXxxX_

Being stood at the altar was perhaps one of the most terrifying situations that Inuzuka Kiba had ever been involved in. He couldn't stop his nervous shaking, even as Akamaru nuzzled up against him. With a lack of Shino being there for him, Kiba had the white dog as his best canine since the Inuzuka Clan would be able to understand him anyway. He hadn't liked the evil twinkle in the dog's eye ever since he asked him but Kiba was sure he wouldn't embarrass him too much in front of everyone. The elders were beginning to take their positions in an arch around the altar at which Tsume would stand to conduct the ceremony. Each of them had taken the time to congratulate Kiba on his getting married yet he could sense that some of them were less than happy with whom he had chosen.

"You can always run you know?" Kazuya's voice joked from behind him.

"Yeah...And Sakura would _kill_ every single one of us." Kiba laughed, "That won't ever happen, no matter what."

"Is she alright?" he asked, "That bite looked nasty."

"Yeah. She's just tarting herself up now." Kiba rolled his eyes, "I told her not to bother since I like it better when she's natural but...you know women."

"I do hope that's not a complaint I hear from you, pup." His mother smirked from the altar as she raffled through the many sheets she had perched on there, "Remember, without women, you men wouldn't exist."

"True." Kazuya smiled, "And that's why we love you so much."

"Hmm." Tsume pursed her lips before another smile broke out across her face, "Kiba...I may not have said this before but...I'm so very proud of you. I really am."

"Ma, you're gonna make me cry." Kiba teased, trying to hide the truth behind such a statement. His mom hadn't really ever told him that unless he'd really achieved something, so having her say that at this time was extremely touching for him. The older woman could see the emotion that was swimming in her son's eyes and smiled, knowing that he was going to be happy with Sakura from then on in. Her eyes flicked up and scanned the now filled hall until they picked up on the nervous presence of someone waiting outside the main chamber. A smirk crossed her face. She did not want to keep the councillors or Kiba waiting any longer.

"I think we had better get this show on the road." Tsume said. Kiba straightened up immediately as he saw her nod her head to the guards standing on either side of the door. He felt strangely relaxed for a man who was about to be married.

The massive wooden doors were slowly pulled open and what Kiba saw took his breath away. Sakura's once straight hair had been curled loosely and left to fall into position. It framed her face perfectly and accented the serene smile which she wore. On her arm was the rather dignified looking Hatake Kakashi wearing a traditional black kimono to match his own wife's. Even behind the man's ever present mask, his pride and grin were visible even from the altar. The Copy Nin had never seen Sakura looking so absolutely radiant and completely relaxed in his life. When her eyes had locked with Kiba's, her smile had widened ever so slightly as she took in his appearance. She wasn't surprised to see the man in a kimono. With the dance and the fight later, it would not be easy for him to move in a tuxedo that would have been too restricting.

Kiba was stood on the top of a small flight of stairs which led up from where the congregation of Inuzukas was sat. One man who wasn't an Inuzuka sat at the front, crying as he saw his daughter pass him. Sakura was literally floating down the aisle, her creamy legs being shown by the opening in the side of the kimono every time she took one step. The music which played was grand and made Sakura feel important yet it was oddly feminine to make sure that everyone knew that the next alpha female had arrived. Every Inuzuka eye was locked on Sakura which was a little unnerving, but she couldn't afford to show any fear. As dictated, her eyes locked with Tsume's and she maintained it until she felt Kakashi's arm unhook from her own. The man who would be playing her father that day took his place in the arch of Inuzuka elders along with Shizune.

"You look stunning." Kiba whispered to her, his voice sounding completely awestruck.

"You're not too bad yourself." Sakura smiled. That was an understatement; Kiba looked more handsome and authoritative than she had ever seen him. Even his hair seemed to want to bow to his will today, tame as it looked. Sakura could feel the natural instinct to look away from his intense eyes rising but she knew that she couldn't; not if she wanted everyone to accept her. Upon seeing the look in her eyes firm up, Kiba's smile turned into a proud grin before he turned to his awaiting mother. To Sakura's surprise, Tsume looked as if she were on the verge of tears herself. That made it much harder for Sakura to suppress her own emotions.

The music eventually died down and Tsume was able to speak, her voice thick with emotion, "Today the great Inuzuka Clan marks the occurence of two important events. As of today, Inuzuka Kiba, heir to the title of Alpha Male, will inherit the leadership of our illustrious clan along with his intended life mate, Hatake Sakura."

Sakura swallowed and felt Kiba grip her hand tightly. Tsume's hand rose to point up at a hole in the roof above Kiba and Sakura, where the light from the lunar eclipse was shining through, "The moon today bares witness to the coming of a new era for our clan. The couple you see before you have overcome many obstacles that were placed in their path in their quest to find each other. As Clan Leader and a mother, I could not be more proud to call the man before you my son."

"Not many of you agree with Kiba's decision to marry Sakura." she continued, "I must admit, I was one of the most adamant in refusing to let it happen. But, as I am sure you can all agree, the love shown between these two people is strong. May the pair of you be blessed throughout your entire lives together with peace, fertility..." her eyes flicked to Sakura's abdomen, knowing that _that_ would already be taken care of, "and prosperity. May your children grow strong under your guidance and the clan prosper and flourish with your combined leadership." Sakura and Kiba both kneeled to the ground and bowed their heads while the woman performed a sacred blessing on the pair of them, "Rise so we may complete your bonding."

"Place your hands atop on another." Tsume instructed in a booming voice as she came down from her podium. Her hand lay atop their's, "Now the vows must be exchanged. Starting with you Kiba."

"Sakura..." Kiba began with a cheeky smile, "You and I never realised until recently that we were always destined for each other...When we were just seven, I chose you as my mate." Gasps were heard from the congregation. Such a thing was unheard of at such a young age but Kiba carried on, "Some may think that I was too young...That I wasn't ready. But I see this as a testament to the woman I chose."

Sakura's eyes were becoming blurred with tears as she heard Kiba's speech.

"Your chakra was strong enough, even then to provoke such a powerful instinct within me." Kiba said softly, "While we grew up, we took separate paths but ended up together at last. This allowed you to grow into the woman I see right in front of me today. Intelligent, strong and a great leader." His spare hand cupped Sakura's cheek and wiped away the tear that fell, "I tell you how much I love you each and every day, but it's not enough. Not even close. My promise to you Sakura is that I will protect you and _show_ you just how much you mean to me until and beyond my death. I swear that on my life and the title of Alpha. I am yours."

Both Tsume and Sakura were crying silently at the sincere words coming from Kiba's mouth. Sakura's lip was bitten from her trying to stifle her sobs. From Tsume's hand two strings of chakra wrapped around Kiba and Sakura's hands; one for each promise Kiba made to her.

"A-and you, S-Sakura?" Tsume stammered.

Sakura took a deep breath before speaking, "We...We've been through so much over the past year. I've always asked so much of you, be it to seemingly betray everyone you know or help me dethrone a dictator. Each and every time I asked, you did it without as much as a moment's hesitation..." She took a look into Kiba's eyes again and saw his embarrassment, "I never actually got a chance to say this but...Arigato Kiba."

"You've been there through everything with me. You've been at my side, watching and protecting me." Sakura continued, "I've caused you heartache, pain and suffering yet you chose to love me anyway." Kiba's eyes overflowed at this as he shook his head to deny what she was saying, "I don't regret it though. Strangely enough, I'm glad all of this happened. I gave both of us a chance to mature and grow into who we are today."

"One thing I do regret though..." she sighed, "Is that it took me so long to see you. I'm sorry for that Kiba." With everything off her chest, her heart began to feel so much lighter. Kiba sniffed and suppressed a sob while his eyes overflowed, "Now it's my turn to be by _your_ side. _My_ turn to watch _you_ do what you were meant to do. My promise to you Kiba matches yours to me. I swear on everything we have, everything I am and will ever be that I will protect you with my life. This clan is my life now and you won't have to lead it alone. I will be right here by your side. Always."

Tsume smiled softly at Sakura as two more tendrils of chakra wound around their hands. Kiba and Sakura winced slightly as they burned into their skin, branding them for eternity with their lifelong promises.

"Inuzuka Kiba, Hatake Sakura. Do you accept the promises made to each other before the council here today?" she asked.

"I do." both smiled, crying quietly through their happiness.

"Then I hereby bind the two of you to your word." her voice boomed, "With the binding, Sakura, you renounce the Hatake family name. You will forever be known as Inuzuka Sakura!" The woman's tanned hand was removed as the burning sensation faded from the pair's hands. Kiba took no prompting to pull Sakura into one of the most heated kisses she had ever experienced. His scarred hand caressed her cheek and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sakura smiled into the kiss as she heard the congregation cheering below. When the pair had to break apart for air, Kiba rested his forehead against hers and the pair laughed together. Tsume, who was blushing intensely, turned the pair to present them to the congregation. Even though Kiba remained standing, Sakura bowed deeply to everyone present which earned another roar of approval. Sakura's bow had just shown the utmost respect to their clan and their traditions. Kiba smiled at her, pride oozing from every pore.

"Now...the ceremony is far from over." Tsume said, "We must first solidify your connection further with the sacred dance of the wolf. This will merge your chakras into one, bonding you to each other forever." Sakura took Kiba's hand as Tsume led the pair past the council and through a pair of double doors that led into a colossal antechamber which had no roof to it. A circle was carved into the solid ground that they walked on. A light dusting of snow crunched beneath their feet as Kiba took Sakura to the centre of the circle. Akamaru bounded up to the pair, wagging his tail happily. He was now able to take part in the ceremony. With Sakura stood in the exact centre of the circle, Kiba and Akamaru moved to the outer ring. Sakura's smile was calm and serene again while Kiba smirked, looking wild and untamed. He was admiring the way the wind caught Sakura's hair and clothes, making her look ethereal in her beauty. He and Akamaru began to stalk around the outer ring of the circle in opposite directions to each other. It started slowly at first until both of them leaped into their individual Tsuugas and began to circle the pinkette at top speed. Sakura had been told that before Konoha was founded, Inuzuka males paraded themselves in a similar manner to attract their mates. It was a show of strength and speed, the two key elements of an Inuzuka's makeup.

The spinning pair reared up and changed directions, moving in the shape which symbolised infinity thus carving it into the floor around Sakura. While this was to signify that they would never be parted, it was also a test of trust for Sakura. She needed to trust that neither Kiba nor Akamaru would hit her with the attack so she stood with her eyes closed in the centre and allowed them to race past her. Kiba's promise to protect her gave her complete faith in him and Akamaru.

When both of them stopped, Kiba was directly behind Sakura. Now it was her turn to move as he tried to wrap his arms around her. This part she _loved_ as it gave her a chance to tease her husband. Sakura span out of his reach quickly and winked at him with a smirk. Kiba's features began to turn more feral as a smirk crossed his face. He raced after Sakura and their movements began to depict the challenge that an alpha female must pose to keep her husband at his strongest. With Sakura keeping just out of Kiba's reach each time he tried to grab her, Kiba was supposed to learn and grow, forming new strategies to make her his. Only when he captured her would Sakura be bonded to Kiba completely.

With Kiba taking the challenge, both of them began to glow with the aura of powerful chakras. Both auras took the shapes of wolves' heads, Kiba's being crimson while Sakura's was pale green to match her healing chakra. Power and serenity met in a fusion of movements that took the audience's breath away.

"She's enjoying this too much." Tsume muttered to Kazuya who was smirking.

"At least we know Kiba will be kept on his toes." he replied.

Kiba's face was knitted into a frown, becoming annoyed by the elusive nature of his woman. Sakura's serene smile was enticing yet aggravating. He needed to finish this soon and make her his for life. He also knew that due to her pregnancy, Sakura was tiring out quickly. When her attention moved for a second, Kiba raced to capture her. Sakura found her feet being knocked from beneath her as she was finally scooped up into Kiba's arms.

**_"Never leave me again."_** he growled as his cheek nuzzled her affectionately, _**"We belong together from now on."**_ Sakura nodded and the pair shared a kiss, their wolf auras merging into one before returning to their host bodies. Both Kiba and Sakura felt the additional connection with each other the moment the caught each other's eyes again. Sakura felt like she could feel everything that was bubbling inside her new husband, _**"I love you Sakura."**_

"Love you too." she smiled, resting her head against her husband's chest.

_XxxXxxXxxXxxX_

A panting and scratched up Tsume grinned as she held up Kiba's arm to everyone in the clan. Kazuya raised Sakura's high into the air too, "As the former leader of the Inuzuka Clan, I hereby present to you the new Alpha male and female, Inuzuka Kiba and Inuzuka Sakura!" Roars and cheers of happiness rang through the chamber and were thoroughly deserved by both Kiba and Sakura. After a hard fight, both of them had finally _earned_ the right to lead. Sakura leaned her head onto Kiba's chest as he proudly wrapped his arm around her and greeted his clan as their new leader.

A new era was coming and Sakura was proud to be a part of it.

_XxxXxxXxxXxxX_

The reception for the wedding had been a hotbed of drinking and merriment for everyone involved apart from the bride herself who had disappeared completely once she had greeted everyone. Her friends assumed that the pinkette had been merely overwhelmed by everything that happened that day and decided to give her some space. Kiba however, knew otherwise. Underneath her immense joy was a shred of sorrow and regret in her heart that kept growing inside her until she gradually hadn't been able to take it anymore. After about an hour of her being missing, Kiba decided that he needed his wife by his side and excused himself from the festivities. When Kiba stepped outside, it didn't take long to find Sakura amongst the falling snowflakes. Kiba approached slowly, unsure of why Sakura had decided to be alone. Then a quiet sob reached his ears and he rushed forwards.

"Baby...Honey I'm here. What's wrong?" he asked. The dog nin didn't want his wife to cry on her wedding day, or at all even.

"She's not here." Sakura wept, turning into his chest and dampening his kimono with her tears.

"Who?" he asked, rubbing her arm gently. He looked up to see the area that Sakura had been looking out towards. The Konoha Cemetery. What his wife was missing on her wedding day was her shishou telling her how happy she was. Sakura would never get to see Tsunade smiling at the news of the children. Sakura never said anything but Kiba could guess that she had wanted Tsunade to be there to witness her children growing up, "It's Tsunade-sama isn't it?"

"Yeah." Sakura sniffed, "I-I miss her _so much_ Kiba. It hurts so much not having her here to see this."

It broke his heart seeing Sakura like this. Kiba was even more in tune with Sakura's emotions now that their chakra was bonded together and he could feel her emotions like they were his own. Mingling with his own sadness upon seeing the woman he loved crying, Kiba's bottom lip began to tremble until he bit down on it. He wanted to say something to comfort her but he couldn't for fear of the damn holding his emotions back bursting. He knew Sakura would never judge him for crying in front of her but with her feeling so fragile right now, he didn't feel like now was the right time to fall to pieces himself. He settled for pulling Sakura close to his warmth and rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"Tsu-Tsunade-shishou...She was a-always there through the biggest moments of my life." Sakura cried, "Not having her here...I can't believe it's only just hitting me now."

"It-It takes time to g-get over it." Kiba stammered as he tried to console her without his own feelings getting the best of him, "I'm sure that if Tsunade-sama were here, she'd be so proud to see you now. I know _I_ am at least." Sakura's breathing was still unsteady as she tried to stop herself from crying, "Tsunade will be watching over us from wherever she is and will be able to see the fine wife, alpha and mother that you become."

"Damn...How do you know just what to say to make my pain go away?" Sakura sighed, gripping his kimono gently and leaning her head against his chest so that she could look out over Konoha.

"I love you. That's why." Kiba said, "My connection with you runs deeper than ever now. I'll always know you better than anyone. My purpose now is to make you happy."

"Your purpose is to lead our clan." Sakura corrected him.

"What use is that without someone I care about deeply by my side to share it?" Kiba asked, "Please don't dwell on the past too much. Look to what will come next. The future that we have together." His hand fell to her stomach, "And the family that will grow as a result. Focus on that for me." The Inuzuka tilted his mate's head up to his and kissed her deeply; one of many more to come, "Now...I want to have you all to myself." He smiled, "Can we sneak away for a bit?"

"Kiba you pervert." Sakura sighed before a smile crept onto her face, "My old house is empty right now...We can go there for a while." With a kiss, Kiba teleported the pair away in a flurry of snow.

* * *

Childbirth.

Kiba had always been told how beautiful and joyous it was. All he could think _now_ as he watched his own wife screaming with the pain of the three little buggers trying to force their way out of her was that he was glad he was a man. There was absolutely no capacity for him to have to suffer such horrible pain. The pain in his right hand from where Sakura's immense strength had completely shattered the bone was nothing compared to what she had been going through for the past kami knows how long. Sweat was rolling down Sakura's face as she tried her hardest to get the last of her three children out of her.

"C'mon baby, just one more." Kiba whispered gently to her.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sakura screamed, "You did this to me! What the fuck was I _thinking_ wanting _this_?"

"You were thinking we'd have three beautiful babies of our own." Kiba answered gently, "I need you to hold on for me, okay? We've got two...all we need is the third to make an appearance." Sakura's scream signalled the coming of the final baby. Kiba's groan indicated the damage now being done to his forearm with Sakura's newly elongated nails digging into his flesh. It was now he was cursing the fact that she took on so many of his physical traits. He was glad it wasn't her _teeth_ though. They had to be the sharpest he'd ever seen from an Inuzuka.

"You're...You're right." she panted before being told to push again by Shizune who was trying her hardest to make Sakura's ordeal as easy as possible. The wife of the Copy Ninja refused to let anyone else be the midwife for Sakura's children since it was her duty as Sakura's 'mother' to deliver these children safely into the world as Tsunade had done for her.

"Okay Sakura..." Shizune said urgently, "I want you to push hard one last time for us."

"Oh fuck do I have to?" Sakura groaned.

"Please Sakura, just do it!" Shizune shouted, levelling a glare at the woman. Sakura, despite being in pain, was still able to be a child when she wanted to be. The final scream that erupted from the pinkette would make Kiba hard of hearing for the next few minutes. Everyone who was waiting outside was wincing, most of them in their early twenties and not yet considering children. Sakura's shrieks were not doing anything for poor Hinata who had previously liked the idea of children. If Sakura, the toughest kunoichi in Konoha, was screaming in pain, how bad would it be for her?

"FUCKIN' HELL!" Sakura screamed one last time before the sounds of crying were heard and the pain finally subsided. Much to Kiba's surprise, the first thing Sakura did was laugh quietly, "It's over..." she sighed happily.

"You did it honey." Kiba grinned as he watched Shizune weigh the last of his children.

The raven haired medic finally allowed the pinkette to be acquainted with her kids with a soft smile on her face, "You have two boys and a girl." she informed them, handing two of them to Sakura while handing the little girl to her father. Kiba couldn't believe it was really happening. His daughter was so small he was scared he might drop or break her easily. He smiled down at the tiny human being, pride flowing through him. His finger gently caressed the girl's cheek where the typical Inuzuka marking would go when they got to one year old. That was the first milestone he would face with his children, making them full Inuzukas.

"They're beautiful." Sakura smiled. Her sons were exactly like their father with the naturally tanned skin of the Inuzuka clan but one of them had a small patch of pink hair at the front of his head mixed in with the brown. At least she knew how she and Kiba would tell the otherwise identical boys apart. They all looked so big and healthy, definitely taking after their dad. Sakura was relieved to know that his genes had been more dominant than her own; she couldn't have lived with herself had one of them had a _full_ head of her bright pink hair. Shizune approached Kiba and began to heal the arm that Sakura had all but destroyed in her pain ridden state, "I'm sorry I did that to you..." she sighed, looking for Kiba's eyes.

"Sakura. How can I complain about that when you've given me the most amazing gift in the world?" he asked. That was when Sakura noticed small droplets falling onto her daughter's lightly browned skin. He hugged the girl closer and laid a kiss onto her forehead. The small Inuzuka reacted to her father's chakra and snuggled closer, as if she were trying to seek him out and nuzzle him. Kiba had never felt such intense emotions in his life. He had a family, "Pass me the boys, babe." Kiba sniffed, swapping his daughter for his youngest son who had the pink tuft, "Ha...He smells like you do Sakura." he said.

"How did I miss that?" Sakura asked, "My nose, thanks to your chakra, should have picked that up."

"You're so accustomed to your own scent that you didn't notice it." Kiba smiled, "I can tell that this boy will be a lot like his mom just from his scent."

"I'll stamp that out of him." Sakura joked, "Well I think our daughter's gonna be a _definite_ daddy's girl."

"As she should be." Kiba grinned.

Shizune finished healing as much of Kiba's arm as she could but the bone was too badly damaged to heal completely. The rest would have to happen naturally, "Kiba-san, I'm gonna have to put your arm in a cast so it can heal properly, okay?" she asked. He nodded, quietly watching his youngest son sleep soundly in his arms, leaning into his father's embrace similar to how his elder sister had, "Have you thought of names?" Shizune asked.

"Oh crap." Kiba grimaced, "I totally forgot we'd have to do that!" His wife and Shizune both chuckled quietly as Kiba tried to quickly think of some nice names for his kids.

"Inuzuka Kanna is a nice name I think." Sakura said, "For the girl..."

"Gah! I can't think of any for the boys!" Kiba whined before pouting. He felt like he was failing in his duty as a dad.

"I guess that the boys are going to have to wait a little bit longer for a name." Sakura sighed. It didn't really matter though. She wouldn't rush Kiba to name them since she knew that he would just need a little time to adjust to being a dad. Shizune smiled. She and Kakashi had a little trouble naming their own son but they had done it eventually. The medic decided to leave Sakura and Kiba alone with their children for a while. After all, they deserved a little peace and quiet. Of course, the next thing was teaching Sakura to breast feed. Oh the joys of being a mother. Sakura edged over and let Kiba lie on the bed beside her. They just sat in silence, admiring their children with nothing but love in their eyes. Sakura's gentle finger ran through the pink tuft on her youngest son's head affectionately, "After so long...they're finally here."

"I know...It's great isn't it?" Kiba smiled, "I can't believe how small they are." He never called anything cute or adorable but if he did, Kanna and her brothers would be the very epitome of those words, "Now I have more lives to protect." he said. A jolt ran through Sakura's brain. What her husband had just said combined with seeing her children before her, sleeping peacefully, made her think about her role in her children's lives. Would she really be able to be there for them if she were Hokage? She honestly didn't think she could since the position was a full time job. It didn't just go away at night when she went home. It would only go away if she died. The dangers of her job could take her away from the newest additions to her clan. Sakura couldn't think of anything more painful or horrible for the life of her, "Hey. What's got you smelling all worried? They're fine." Kiba smiled, nuzzled Sakura softly.

"Kiba, I don't know if I can do it." Sakura said.

"It's a little late to be thinking that don't you think?" he teased.

"No...I'm prepared to be a mother. It's my other job I'm concerned about." Sakura sighed, "I don't know if I can risk my life like that anymore now that they're here. I have to protect them and I can't do that if I'm working all the time or...or..." Kiba placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Honey, I understand." he said softly, "But you're an excellent leader. The village is a better place now that you've taken over."

"I don't want to miss them growing up." Sakura sighed, "Being Hokage will take me away from them. I'll hardly ever see you or them." Kiba completel understood her dilemma and had every sympathy with her. At least his leadership job wouldn't take him away from his family. He was based inside the Inuzuka Compound and could see the kids whenever he wanted. Sakura wouldn't be able to just drop everything and leave the Hokage mansion at the drop of a hat, "Maybe when they're older I can take up the position again but they need me too much right now. I spent my years wishing I could be a mother and I'm not going to miss out on it."

"Of course." Kiba smiled, "Whatever you do, I'll support you. Who would you have hold the place for you?"

"Naruto." Sakura said, "He was the original candidate before Shikaku threw my name into the mix. And I think he'd be more than happy to take over for a little while."

"That dobe'll be over the moon." he chuckled, "He's waitin' outside you know? Do you wanna see everyone right now?"

"We'll have to face them sooner or later." Sakura said, "But only a few at a time though. Naruto, Sai, Ino and Shino and Hinata first. I don't want a lot of noise." Kiba nodded before carrying one of his kids to the door and inviting the few people inside. Naruto immediately rushed to Sakura's side with a worried look on his face. He'd never heard such blood curdling screams in all his days as a shinobi. Hinata was by Kiba's side with Shino congratulating their teammate. Shino was the first of the group to allowed to hold Kiba's children. He was a little wary about Naruto since the shinobi wasn't really known for being delicate. But he was surprised to see how gentle the blond was when he held his only daughter in his arms as one of her uncles, "Beautiful isn't she, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah...She has to get it from her mom." Naruto grinned, "After all, her dad's an ugly-"

"OI!" Kiba growled, "Don't start Uzumaki or you won't lay another finger on my kids again!" Sakura was also glaring at him which made Naruto apologise quietly.

"Naruto...I want to ask you something." Sakura said, taking her daughter back from the blond, "Um...I want you to hold my position as Hokage until the kids are older." Naruto's cerulean eyes nearly bulged out of his head when Sakura said that. He'd been expecting a babysitting request not being asked to be Hokage.

"Sakura-chan, are you sure?" he asked warily, "I mean, you're doin' a great job."

"I know that but I want to see my kids grow up first." Sakura smiled, rubbing her eldest son's cheek, "Maybe when they enter the academy in seven years I'll consider retaking the position or even becoming an active kunoichi again." Naruto threw his arms around Sakura and hugged her as tightly as he could which she took as an acceptance of the position. Of course the council would need some convincing but none of them could deny that Naruto was capable and that she had a right to care for her children. Kiba smiled softly at her, proud of Sakura's devotion to her family. He knew he'd hit the jackpot when he'd married her and was looking forward to raising a family with her.

* * *

The whole village was gathered and excitement was buzzing throughout the streets as they waited for Sakura's to address them for the final time as Hokage. Of course none of them knew what she was going to tell them but it had to be important. When Sakura approached the edge of the Hokage Mansion's roof, she was dressed in the formal Inuzuka Alpha Female robes that Tsume had had made for her. She was also carrying two of her children with Kiba by her side. Cheers erupted from below as she smiled down at them.

"It's been a long time since I addressed all of you like this." Sakura called out, "And I'd like to thank you all for coming today."

"As you can see, I've been blessed with three beautiful and healthy children." Sakura smiled, looking at Kiba. It was obvious that he wasn't used to being in front of so many people since he was nervously fidgeting and blushing deeply, "What I have to say is driven by my desire to see them grow into strong people. I want to have a hand in their development and unfortunately, being Hokage hinders that effort."

The shinobi gathered had fallen silent. Everyone got the gist of what she was saying.

"I have decided that, for the time being, I shall no longer be Hokage." Sakura said, "But this is only temporary! When my kids enroll in the academy at the age of seven, I will return to some form of duty. Maybe not Hokage but definitely as an active kunoichi. Until then...The person who will be the Nanadaime Hokage instead will be Uzumaki Naruto!" It seemed that everyone approved of the choice since everyone was clapping and cheering. Even her daughter was gurgling in approval, "Well...it seems Kanna approves too." she grinned before turning back to Naruto, "Get over here you baka!"

"Hi." he said shyly as he bowed to the rest of the village, "How's everyone doin'?"

"Naruto will hold my place while I spend time with my family and helping my husband lead our clan." Sakura informed them, "But rest assured, you are in good hands. And I won't be too far away either. My promise to protect each and every one of you still stands even should I never reclaim my position as Hokage. It's the least I can do." She stepped out of the way, "Now then, show your appreciation for the _new_ Nanadaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto!" Sakura laughed as Naruto blushed at all the cheering. Kiba stood by her side, tickling his youngest son whom he had decided to name Kouhei because of his calm and quiet nature. His older brother was named Yasei because he was a lot more rowdy. Yasei also liked to pull on his father's hair whenever he got close enough. Strangely, he never dared to do it to Sakura. It made Kiba feel a little like he was being bullied.

"You sure he's gonna manage?" Kiba asked, seeing Naruto floundering.

"He's a little overwhelmed but he'll get used to it." Sakura grinned, "I'm sure it'll only be a matter of time before he'll be ordering us around like he's been doing it for years."

"Like hell I'm takin' orders from him." Kiba scoffed. Sakura smirked before lifting Yasei up to Kiba's head, allowing him to grip his hair tightly. Kiba whimpered pitifully as his son's insane strength nearly ripped it from his skull. In the two months since their births, Kanna, Yasei and Kouhei had all grown much stronger. This was a time when Kiba's pride was mixed with a desire that Sakura hadn't passed that particular trait onto them, "Sakura! Get him off me!" Kiba begged, "I'll listen to Naruto!"

"Good. Come on Yasei, let daddy go." Sakura said softly, giggling along with her eldest son. Yasei was giggling and clapping happily.

"You're mean." Kiba pouted, pointing at his son. When Yasei gave him the innocent smile that Sakura had given him so many times, the clan leader ruffled his son's chocolate brown hair. He looked at Sakura who was chuckling. Kiba moved forward and kissed her softly, "That goes for you too, meanie." he smirked, "I'll have to punish you later."

"Whatever Kiba." Sakura shrugged, trying to hide her attraction to that statement. She squeaked when Kiba pinched her behind.

"Whatever Kiba-_sama_." he growled in her ear.

After giving his speech, Naruto turned to look over at Sakura. Kiba had one arm around her and it was the first time he'd ever seen the Inuzuka looking at a woman with such pure adoration. Naruto's smile grew as they kissed softly. No matter what Sakura had been through before getting together with Kiba, the Inuzuka would never let her go through it again. For that he'd always be grateful. He hoped that Sakura would be happy for the rest of her life with him.

After all, it was the least that she deserved.

* * *

_**I feel so pathetic...I actually cried writing this chapter. Not because of the actual stuff I was writing but because of how attached I've become to this story. Well...I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter/story as much as I loved writing it. You have all been absolutely amazingly supportive of me and my writing and those who stuck with me to the very end have my eternal love! But as much as I love that, you know what I've really loved about this story? It's that some people have reviewed saying that this story converted them to KibaxSakura. Just thinking that my writing did that is enough to make me bubble over :D Thanks guys!**_

**_Victoblerone, minniemousemom, Black-Blue Moonlight Neko and earthbender068 deserve to have this chapter dedicated to them for being just amazing! I love everyone who has ever reviewed, alerted or faved this story. You all rock!_**

**_I will eventually do a sequel to this story but it won't be posted for a while. After I finish Love Me, Sakura, I'm going to expand my repertoire further by delving deeper into some of the following pairings I have the first chapters written for:_**

**_ItachixSakura  
KakashixSakura  
SasukexSakura (I decided to challenge myself! Sakura's slightly more badass in this one)  
NarutoxSakura  
KibaxSakura  
ShikamaruxSakura  
KibaxShikamaru_**

**_It's a lot of stuff to get through and I want to focus on that before I write the sequel to this. I'm sorry to everyone who wants it quickly but that's the way it is I'm afraid :( I'll probably work on the yaoi one first :D I've got some great ideas for Shikamaru's jutsus. I love being creative!_**

**_Once again, thank you to everyone for being so supportive. So...For the last time on this story, please review :)_**

**_See you all soon,  
Eternal :)_**


End file.
